ACADEMIA DE LA VIDA
by Ogimura Aoyagi
Summary: AU Nueva historia en la época actual, todos asisten a una prestigiosa academia, donde aprenderán mas que matemáticas y letras, InuKag,SanMir,KoAya,SessShu y más. POR FIN CLASE 15 3ra. PARTE... VA A NEVAR XD
1. INICIANDO CURSO

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, como les comenté en mi profile y en el anterior fic Herencia Felina, Vengo con un nuevo fic, el único que pude rescatar debido a un virus que afectó mi pc y me borró todas las historias que tenía... nada mas me acuerdo y me dan ganas de llorar T-T...**

**Bueno, espero que les agrade, usé a los mismos personajes pero la trama es diferente, espero muchos rewiews esta ves, ok??**

**Inuyasha y Cía, son de Rumiko Takahashi, no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no puedo lucrar con ellos, solo usarlos para divertirme y divertirlos xD, únicamente los personajes inventados son míos PROHIBIDO EL FUSILE OK???!!! ¬¬**

**"XX" Pensamientos de personajes  
(XX) Acciones de personajes  
_(XX)_ En negritas, comentarios de la autora, osease yo mera xD**

* * *

**Nuestro hogar es nuestro primer lugar de enseñanza, sin embargo la mayor parte del día y de nuestras vidas la pasamos en esos recintos del saber... es decir la escuela, y ahi es donde verdaderamente se aprende a vivir... **

* * *

**ACADEMIA DE LA VIDA  
**

**CLASE 01. INICIANDO CURSO**

Es una mañana como todas en Tokio, por las transitadas calles de la ciudad, una elegante limosina negra se mueve entre los numerosos automóviles; dentro, dos personas viajan en silencio, el primero, un hombre maduro, de expresión seria y varonil, de largo cabello plateado sujeto en una cola alta, ojos color dorado y dos marcas color púrpura sobre sus mejillas, vestido con un elegante traje azul oscuro, junto a el, un joven, de unos dieciséis años, de cabello largo plateado, coronado con un par de orejas del mismo color _**(Yo: se ve raro, pero sería un crimen quitarle esas orejitas tan adorables, al igual que las marcas características a todos los demás personajes, OK?)**_, de ojos dorados, vestido con un uniforme escolar color negro _**Yo: de esos que vemos en todos los animes, si han visto FULL METAL PANIC, es el mismo uniforme de varones)**_ el cual observa por la ventana con expresión de enfado.

Inu: (de brazos cruzados) ¬¬ Grr…

Tashio: (voltea) Inuyasha, por favor deja de una buena vez esa actitud

Inu: (voltea) ¬¬ Como hacerlo si voy en camino a una maldita prisión

Tashio: No vas a ninguna prisión, irás a una Academia Privada, necesito que empieces a prepararte seriamente para cuando debas asumir el control de la parte del negocio que te corresponde

Inu¿Academia¡Por favor padre, me llevas a un maldito internado!

Tashio: (frunce el ceño) ¬¬ No me levantes la voz jovencito, o ya olvidaste con quien rayos estás hablando?!

Inu: (baja la mirada)… Lo siento padre

Tashio: (mira al frente) Escúchame bien, te di a elegir en que escuela entrar para que estudiaras y te prepararas, sin embargo lo único que hiciste fue causar problemas y lograr que te expulsaran, por eso ahora yo decidiré en donde estudiarás, la Academia a donde irás es una de las más prestigiosas de todo Japón, muchos de los grandes hombres de negocios mas poderosos del país han estudiado ahí, es por eso que envié a tu hermano mayor a estudiar ahí

Inu: (aun con el ceño fruncido) Feh, y es por eso que es un presumido fastidioso

Tashio: Basta ya, de ahora en adelante, aprenderás como comportarte correctamente

Inu: (nuevamente se cruza de brazos) Feh

Ambos guardan silencio el resto del viaje, finalmente llegan al lugar, la prestigiosa Academia Takahashi_** (Yo: tributo a Rumiko sama, para que no me demande por tomar a sus personajes para mi fic n-nU)**_, fundada hace casi cien años _**(Yo: o.o no por que Rumiko sama sea de esa edad, es solo que se me ocurrió así, por favor no me asesine Rumiko sama…)**_, y como suele ser con ese tipo de escuelas, el capuz es bastante grande, los edificios demostraban la perfecta fachada de estructuras antiguas, hechos de piedra y madera con extensos jardines y alguna que otra cosa nueva; Inuyasha y su padre bajan y entran, se dirigen al edificio principal para preparar los tramites de inscripción, frente a la puerta, un joven de unos diecinueve años, de largo cabello plateado y ojos dorados, marcas sobre sus mejillas del mismo color que el de Tashio y una media luna del mismo color en la frente, de seria expresión, vistiendo el mismo uniforme los espera.

Tashio: (frente a él) ¿Como has estado Sesshoumaru, como van tus estudios?

Sess: (hace una pequeña reverencia) Estoy bien padre, como siempre todo me ha salido muy bien

Tashio: (sonriendo) Excelente, me siento orgulloso de ti hijo

Sess: Gracias padre

Inu: Feh, presumido ¬¬

Sess: Veo que no has cambiado hermanito, sigues tan idiota como siempre ¬¬

Inu: (lo mira desafiante) Feh, y tu tan estirado e imbécil como te recordaba

Tashio: (con vos grave) Silencio los dos, no toleraré este comportamiento, mas les vale no pelearse en esta escuela durante el tiempo que permanezcan aquí¿entendieron?

Ambos: Si padre -.-U

Los tres entran al edificio y se dirigen a la oficina del director para hacer los trámites requeridos del ingreso de Inuyasha a la Academia Takahashi. Mientras tanto, en uno de los salones de clases, el grupo 1-C toma un descanso de su última clase; una joven de unos dieciséis años, de cabello azabache y ojos chocolate, vestida con una blusa blanca y corbata negra, un saco negro también, falda color gris oscuro, medias negras y zapatos de igual color _**(Yo: es el uniforme de las chicas, lo lamento pero no se me ocurrió otro n-nU)**_ estira los brazos aun sentada en su pupitre, a su lado, otra chica de la misma edad, cabello castaño y ojos café permanece recostada sobre el pequeño escritorio, ambas reflejan aburrimiento en su rostro.

Kag: Esta clase fue demasiado aburrida, casi me duermo

San: (bostezando) Yo también… el profesor Sadayaru cada vez da peor su clase

Kag: Cierto, si cuando cursábamos el primer semestre nos parecía aburrido, creo que en este se superó a sí mismo

San: Y lo que falta…

Ambas Se miran mientras suspiran largamente; a unos cuantos asientos, un joven, igual de dieciséis años, cabello oscuro sujeto en una pequeña cola de caballo y ojos violeta las observa detenidamente sentado en su pupitre hasta que se levanta y se acerca a ellas.

Mir: (sonriente) ¿Que les pareció la interesante clase de hoy, bellas señoritas?

Kag: (lo mira) Ay Miroku, pero si estuvo aburridísima como siempre

San: (mirándolo con desconfianza) ¬¬ Lo que pasa es que solo buscaste una excusa para acercarte a nosotras¿no es verdad?

Mir: n-n Sanguito, me descubriste, eres tan perceptiva como hermosa

San: (se sonroja) ¬//¬No digas tonterías, siempre es igual contigo

Mir: (sonríe seductoramente) Pero Sango, no me juzgues tan duramente (la toma del mentón)

San: O///O (el corazón se le acelera) "Ay, esa sonrisa… por que rayos tiene que sonreír así"

Kag: (sonriente) "Este Miroku, nunca cambiará, me da gusto por mi amiga Sango"

La puerta del salón se abre, el profesor ha regresado para la siguiente clase, Miroku regresa a su puesto junto a los demás estudiantes para comenzar la clase.

Prof.: Bien, antes de comenzar, quiero anunciarles que hoy se incorpora a esta clase un nuevo alumno que acaba de inscribirse el día de hoy, espero que todos lo hagan sentirse cómodo

Chica: Un nuevo alumno?

Chica2: Será guapo?

Chico: Esto es extraño

Chico: Probablemente lo transfirieron de algún otro colegio

San: Es raro que a mitad del curso venga un estudiante nuevo

Kag: Es cierto, tengo curiosidad de ver como es

Mir: (sonriente) Finalmente llegó

Prof.: (volteando hacia la puerta) Muy bien, puede pasar

Todos voltean, observan fijamente al chico de cabello plateado que entra, su rostro muestra fastidio. Kagome queda fascinada con el chico nuevo de inmediato.

Prof.: Preséntese a sus compañeros por favor, díganos su nombre, su edad y el motivo por el que entró a esta escuela

Inu: Feh, me llamo Inuyasha Nagano, tengo dieciséis años, y vine a esta escuela por que mi padre me obligó

Todos: O.O

Prof.: Ejem… gracias, ahora por favor tome asiento

Mir: Acá hay uno vacío

Prof.: Bien, pase al lugar que esta junto al señor Hoshi

Inu: Como sea

Inuyasha camina hacia el lugar, pasando a un lado de Kagome y Sango, la joven de ojos chocolate no puede evitar mirarlo directamente a los ojos dorados, Inuyasha siente la mirada y voltea, encontrándose con los ojos chocolate de la joven, la mira indiferentemente, sin embargo ella le sonríe dulcemente, Inuyasha se sorprende, se siente extraño, sin embargo la voz del profesor lo saca inmediatamente de ese estado y se apresura a llegar a su lugar, donde Miroku lo recibe con una sonrisa pícara. Mientras tanto afuera, la limosina aguarda a su pasajero mientras este camina hacia la salida junto al otro joven de fría mirada.

Tashio: Sesshoumaru, quiero que te asegures de que tu hermano no cometa ninguna tontería como las que acostumbra, esta vez quiero que las cosas salgan bien

Sess: Por que debo hacerlo, ya esta grandecito como para que deba ser su niñera

Tashio: (sonríe) Lo se, pero Inuyasha es demasiado impulsivo, no piensa bien las cosas antes de hacerlas y un día eso puede costarle caro

Sess: Pues así aprenderá la lección

Tashio: (se detiene) Basta, estoy pidiéndotelo como un favor, o acaso debo ordenártelo?

Sess: (se detiene, cabizbajo)… No padre…

Tashio: (se acerca a él) Hijo, eres la única persona en este lugar que puede apoyarlo, por eso te lo pido, se que no hay mucha simpatía entre ustedes, sin embargo ambos son mis hijos, somos una familia y hay que estar unidos

Sess: (alza la vista, lo mira fijamente) Él y yo nunca estaremos unidos, aunque sea tu hijo, para mí el es mi medio hermano, solo eso

Tashio: (lo mira sorprendido) Sesshoumaru

Sess: (nuevamente baja la cabeza) Por mas que quiera no puedo cambiar las cosas, mi madre falleció y tú decidiste casarte de nuevo, pero eso no quiere decir que yo estuviera de acuerdo… sin embargo haré lo que me pides en la medida de mis posibilidades, no me pidas mas

Tashio: (lo mira melancólicamente, le coloca la mano en el hombro) Sesshoumaru, créeme que yo también extraño a tu madre, pero la vida sigue y hay que continuar viviéndola… Confío en ti hijo, se que no me decepcionarás.

Tashio se aleja hasta llegar al lujoso auto, sube y se aleja, Sesshoumaru lo sigue hasta perderlo de vista; regresa hacia su salón de clases aun pensativo sobre lo que acababa de pasar… su padre pidiéndole que cuidara a ese idiota que tenía por medio hermano, como podía decirle eso, si para él era una peste, el resultado de que su padre nuevamente se volviera a casar con otra mujer olvidándose de su madre… su madre, aun la recordaba con nostalgia, aunque murió cuando él aún era un niño pequeño, todavía la recordaba claramente, su dulzura, su sonrisa, su suave voz…

Voz¡AY, CUIDADO!

Sesshoumaru sale bruscamente de sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta había chocado con alguien al entrar al edificio, baja la vista, una joven estaba sentada en el suelo con varios libros a su alrededor.

Sess: (le extiende la mano) ¿Estás bien?

Joven: (cabizbaja, con el cabello cubriendo su rostro) Si, no me pasó nada (alza la cabeza)

Sesshoumaru no puede evitar sorprenderse, la joven, de unos dieciocho años, poseía unos hermosos ojos azules, tan claros que uno podía reflejarse en ellos, su larga cabellera negra le llegaba a la cintura con algunos mechones adornando su fino rostro el cual tenía una marca de ranura en medio de la frente de color oscuro; la chica toma la mano de Sesshoumaru para levantarse mientras intenta levantar algunos libros en el proceso.

Sess: (saliendo de la sorpresa) Déjame ayudarte, es mi culpa que tus cosas estén tiradas en el suelo

Joven: Descuida, fue un accidente, yo también estaba distraída

Sess: (le entrega las cosas) Aquí tienes

Joven: Gracias

Sess: Bueno, entonces me voy, adiós

Joven: Adiós, y gracias otra vez

Sesshoumaru finalmente llega a su salón el grupo 3-A, y se sienta inmediatamente en su lugar, el profesor se había retrasado por lo que, como suele suceder, los estudiantes se encontraban fuera de su lugar, platicando cada quien con su grupo; Sesshoumaru mira hacia la ventana para matar el tiempo hasta que siente la presencia de algo, voltea, frente al él una chica, de unos diecinueve años, cabello oscuro y ojos rojizos lo mira fijamente, con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

Sess: (mirándola fríamente) ¬¬¿Que quieres Kagura?

Kagu: Solo vengo a saludarte, no es para que te pongas así Sesshoumaru

Sess: (nuevamente desvía la vista hacia la ventana) Lo pregunto ya que conozco la clase de persona que eres

Kagu: (frunce el ceño) No me insultes, yo solo trato de hacerte la conversación

Sess: (no le contesta) ¬¬

Kagu: (nuevamente sonríe con malicia) Hace un rato vi a tu padre en la escuela, y si no me equivoco lo acompañaba tu hermano¿acaso va a entrar a estudiar aquí?

Sess: ¬¬…

Kagu: Te pregunto por que, supuestamente el estaba estudiando en otra escuela, y quisiera saber por qué lo transfirieron aquí…

Sess: (cortante) Eso no es de tu incumbencia

Kagu: (se da vuelta, aun sonriendo maliciosamente) Ya veo

En eso, el profesor entra al salón y pide que todos pasen a sus lugares, Kagura se va mientras que Sesshoumaru la mira fijamente, no debe perderla de vista ya que algo trama.

Prof.: Antes de que empecemos, quiero anunciarles que tendremos una nueva estudiante en nuestro grupo, así que les pido le den la bienvenida (mira hacia la puerta) Pase por favor

Entra una joven, todos los chicos de la clase murmuran a causa de su belleza, incluso las chicas la elogian, menos Kagura que la mira con desdén, mientras que Sesshoumaru se sorprende un poco al reconocerla… es la misma chica con la que chocó momentos antes.

Prof.: Preséntate por favor

Shura: (hace una pequeña reverencia) Mi nombre es Shura Ando y vengo de Estados Unidos, es un placer conocerlos

Chico¿Eres americana?

Shura: No, nací aquí en Japón, pero nos mudamos allá por un tiempo

Chica¿Qué edad tienes?

Shura: (sonriente) Tengo dieciocho

Chico¿Y tienes novio?

Shura: -///- Pues yo…

Prof.: Ejem, suficiente, por favor pase a un lugar vacío para que podamos comenzar la clase

Shura: Si profesor

La joven se apresura a tomar asiento mientras la clase comienza; Sesshoumaru no puede evitar quedarse observándola, había algo en esa chica que le atraía, no podía entender por qué, normalmente él era un chico frío que casi no habla con nadie, serio todo el tiempo, sin demostrar ninguna emoción… seguramente fue la impresión por haberla visto tan repentinamente, si eso debía ser, coloca la vista en el profesor para concentrarse en la clase.

El tiempo transcurre y la hora del almuerzo llega finalmente, los estudiantes abarrotan la gran cafetería para poder calmar el gran apetito acumulado de tantas clases aburridas; Inuyasha espera sentado en una de las bancas, aun con cara de aburrimiento, Miroku se acerca y se sienta frente a él, con un par de paquetes de comida.

Mir: Vaya, quien lo diría, el gran Inuyasha Nagano, encerrado en este prestigioso internado, nunca creí que eso llegaría a suceder

Inu: Feh, ya cállate Miroku

Mir: Ja, veo que no has cambiado en absoluto, sigues igual que cuando estábamos en la primaria

Inu: (lo mira, le sonríe maliciosamente) Y tu, que haces en este lugar¿acaso tus padres finalmente te descubrieron en algunas de tus "aventuras"?

Mir: (hace cara de mártir) Lamentablemente si

Inu: Feh, y con cuantas esta vez

Mir: Veamos… ese día invité a Sayuki, Tamao, Yukina, Sakura, Amaki…

Inu: O.O Oye no manches, con cuántas te metiste

Mir: No tuve tiempo de meterme con ninguna, lo que sucedió es que a todas las cité en un mismo lugar, cuando llegaron todas, armaron un escándalo, vino la policía y nos llevaron a la cárcel…

Inu: Ya veo, esta vez no pudiste escapar al castigo de tus padres¿cierto?

Mir: --U… por eso me encerraron en este lugar con la excusa de que aquí aprendería a comportarme

Inu: Te lo mereces por mujeriego

Mir: Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, este lugar tiene sus cosas buenas, observa detrás de ti

El chico voltea, frente a él estaban Kagome y Sango con sus bandejas de almuerzo, ambas sonreían mientras buscaban un lugar en donde sentarse, Inuyasha no puede evitar mirar a la joven de cabello azabache fijamente, recuerda la dulce expresión de ella cuando entró al salón de clases, inesperadamente su corazón empieza a latir un poco más rápido, esto lo desconcierta, sin embargo no tiene tiempo para pensar en eso ya que Miroku llama a las dos chicas, Inuyasha lo mira enojado, pero el chico de ojos violetas no le toma importancia.

Kag¿Que sucede Miroku?

Mir: Nada, solamente deseo invitarlas a que se sienten a comer con nosotros, bellas damas

Sango: ¬¬ Si claro

Miroku: Pero Sango, es la puritita verdad, cierto Inuyasha?

Inu: Feh

Kag: Bueno, está bien, gracias (se sienta)

San: Estaré vigilándote Hoshi hentai (se sienta junto a su amiga)

Mir: n-n Bueno… permítanme presentarles a mi buen amigo de la infancia, aunque tal vez ya escucharon su nombre antes de empezar la clase, él es Inuyasha Nagano, tipo fanfarrón, presumido y sin una gota de buen humor en el cuerpo

Inu: ¬¬# Miroku…

Mir: n-n Tranquilo amigo mío, solo bromeo, ahora permíteme presentarte a estas bellas jovencitas, ella, de lindos ojos café es la linda Sango Tajiya (desliza una de sus manos hacia la parte posterior de la joven)

San: ¬¬# ¡¡HENTAI!! (le da una sonora bofetada)

Inu: ¬¬ Sigues igual que siempre Miroku

Kag: n-nU Con que ya traía esas mañas desde mas joven…

Mir: (con la mejilla enrojecida) Je, Je… bueno, ahora, esta otra bella señorita es Kagome Higurashi

Kag: (mira a Inuyasha) Mucho gusto, espero que seamos buenos amigos Nagano

Inu: (la mira, se siente algo nervioso)… Si, como sea… Higurashi

Mientras tanto, en otra mesa, una joven, de unos diecisiete años, de pálida y fría expresión, observaba la escena, junto a ella, otras dos chicas, de igual edad y de similar expresión, hablaban entre sí.

Az¿Ya vieron al chico nuevo? No esta nada mal para se de primer año

Ko: Cierto… chicos así no siempre vienen a dar a este internado

Ki: (sonriendo con malicia) Así es, y por eso mismo será muy divertido tenerlo a mis pies

Az: Eso no es justo Kikyo, tú siempre quieres a los chicos más interesantes

Ko: Es cierto, al menos por esta vez deja algo para nosotras

Ki: (las mira fríamente) ¬¬ Cállense, yo soy quien da las órdenes aquí, si no quieren obedecer pueden irse¿entendieron, Azuka, Kosho?

Ambas: (resignadas) --U Si, como digas Kikyo

Kikyo: (observa al grupo con frialdad) Bien, así me gusta, este año parece ser que será muy divertido

La chica empieza a reírse malévolamente… Que sucederá, no se vayan, las clases en la Academia Takahashi están por comenzar.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ, CLASE 02 EMPIEZAN LAS RIVALIDADES  
  
ATTE. Aori Sama... Bien, que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo, aún no lo termino así que no me linchen si no actualizo pronto ok?? xD Bueno, dejen muchos rewiews, en honor a mis fics que se perdieron T-T... hasta pronto. **


	2. EMPIEZAN LAS RIVALIDADES

**Hola a todos... aunque nadie me a dejado rewiews, ya les traigo este segundo capítulo de mi fic, creo que lo cambiaré de rating a ver si así sí lo ven... en fin**

**Inuyasha y Cía., no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi, así que no le puedo sacar dinero a esto, solo es diversión**

**"X" pensamientos de personajes  
(X) acciones de personajes  
_(X)_ comentarios de la autora, osease yo mera xD**

* * *

**ACADEMIA DE LA VIDA**

**  
CLASE 02. EMPIEZAN LAS RIVALIDADES**

Ya ha pasado una semana, las clases continúan con normalidad, para pesar de la mayoría de los jóvenes alumnos, ya que la Academia Takahashi se caracterizaba por ser una de las más estrictas de todo el país, y por consiguiente, las clases impartidas se apegaban a un riguroso programa, haciéndolas para los chicos muy aburridas y tediosas la mayoría de las veces. Finalmente la campana del fin de las clases matutinas resuena, Inuyasha se levanta de su asiento y sale rápidamente del salón, tanto tiempo sentado escuchando las aburridas palabras del profesor Sadayaru, le han despertado un apetito feroz. Llega a la cafetería, es uno de los primeros, al menos tendrá mas oportunidad de escoger que comer; con una bandeja llena de varios alimentos, camina hacia una de las bancas y se sienta, dispuesto a empezar a comer.

Inu: Veamos, por donde empiezo… "Al menos en esta escuela el menú de la cafetería es mejor que el de mi escuela anterior"

Mir: (llega y se sienta frente a él) ¿Qué te parece el menú de la cafetería, eh?

Inu: (ya empezando a comer)… No está… mal…

Mir: Yo prefiero el menú de los viernes, sirven hamburguesas y papas fritas (empieza a comer)

Inu¿De veras? Vaya, al menos por algo vale la pena estar encerrados en este lugar

De pronto, una chica de fría mirada se acerca, ambos solo la miran con cara de "y esta de donde salió", la chica le entrega al joven de ojos miel un pequeño papel doblado a la mitad y se va tan repentinamente como llegó.

Inu: (sosteniendo el papel)… Y ahora, que hago con esto

Mir: Esa chica… creo que la he visto, pero no me acuerdo…

Inu: Bueno, vamos a ver que dice (desdobla el papelito, tenía un mensaje)

"_Hola guapo, me gustaría mucho conocerte, por que no vienes a mi mesa para que platiquemos y nos conozcamos mejor, estaré esperándote, Tuya, Kikyo Miko"_

Inu: O.O

Mir: Ya recordé, esa chica se llama Kosho y es una de las amigas de Kikyo

Inu: Kikyo… y quién es ella

Mir: (se pone serio) Kikyo es una de las chicas mas populares de la escuela, estudia un año mayor que nosotros, su actitud hacia los demás es de superioridad y su mirada es tan fría que podría congelarte… además según he escuchado, no tiene muy buena reputación que digamos

Inu: (serio también) Con que si… y dime quién es esta tal Kikyo

Mir: (señalando con uno de los palillos de su mano) Voltea, ella esta justamente en la mesa de la esquina, busca la mirada mas congelante, no hay pierde

Inu: ¬¬ Ja, que gracioso

Voltea, busca con la mirada hasta localizar a la chica que le llevó el mensaje… abre mas los ojos al observar a la joven sentada junto a ella, larga cabellera oscura lisa, ojos de mirada fría pero enigmática, el oscuro uniforme hacía contraste con su pálida piel… parecía una muñeca de porcelana perfectamente hecha; él se queda embobado, siente una gran atracción, lo que mas desea es acercarse a ella, Miroku lo observa, sabe lo que le sucede a su amigo y decide intervenir.

Mir: (frunce el ceño) Inuyasha, sé lo que estás pensando y te aconsejo que mejor lo olvides

Inu: (voltea, molesto) ¬¬ ¿De qué rayos hablas?

Mir: Sé muy bien que estás interesado en conocer a Kikyo, pero como te dije, no tiene muy buena reputación, así que piénsalo bien

Inu: (lo mira fijamente) Confiesa, ella te rechazó y por eso ahora me dices eso¿verdad?

Mir: No amigo, reconozco que me gustan mucho las mujeres pero hasta yo sé cuando no debo involucrarme con ellas (voltea) y esa chica Kikyo tiene algo que no me inspira confianza para nada

Inu: Feh, tonterías (se levanta) Iré a conocerla mejor, hasta entonces me reservaré mi propia opinión (se va)

Mir: (mueve la cabeza negativamente) Solo espero que puedas darte cuenta de quién es realmente esa chica antes de que sea muy tarde

Inuyasha camina lentamente hasta llegar a la mesa en donde Kikyo lo espera, ella lo recibe con una sonrisa melosa, mientras cruza las piernas dejándolas ver un poco mas, Inuyasha no puede evitar observarlas como un bobo, Kikyo despacha a sus acompañantes y lo invita a sentarse a su lado, Inuyasha obedece como buen perro amaestrado _**(yo: pero que ironías nos da la vida a veces¿no creen? ¬¬)**_

Ki: Hola, me da gusto que aceptaras mi invitación

Inu: Es un placer¿cuál es tu nombre?

Ki: (sonriendo seductoramente) Me llamo Kikyo Miko¿y tú guapo?

Inu: (sonriendo de la misma forma) Inuyasha Nagano

Ki: Inuyasha… es un nombre peculiar, pero creo que te va muy bien

Inu: (como tonto) Lo mismo digo

Ki: (sonríe con cierta malicia) "Perfecto, cayó ante mí más fácil de lo que pensé" Inuyasha, que te parece si vamos a otro lugar para conversar mas a gusto

Inu: (se sorprende) "Vaya, esta chica va directo al punto, eso me agrada" Está bien, vamos a donde tú quieras Kikyo

La joven se levanta, tomando a Inuyasha de la mano, ambos salen de la cafetería con rumbo desconocido, Miroku lo sigue con la mirada, suspira, de pronto escucha una voz familiar.

Kag: (sonriente) ¡Miroku!

Mir: (voltea) Señorita Kagome, hola, también tu bella Sango

San: ¬¬ Hola Hoshi

Mir: Sango, no me trates tan formal, llámame por mi nombre

San: (se sienta, sin dejar de mirarlo con desconfianza) ¬¬ no lo creo

Mir: (baja la cabeza, tiene varias rayas oscuras en ella) Sanguito, no me trates así… (Hace círculos en la mesa)

Kag: n-nU Disculpa Miroku¿has visto a Nagano? Creí que estaba contigo

Mir: (alza la cabeza, serio) Sí estaba, pero se marchó hace un momento

Kag¿Se fue él solo?

Mir: (baja la cabeza) Eso hubiera sido mejor… pero no, se marcho con Kikyo

San: (molesta) ¿Qué, otra vez ella?

Kag: (sonríe tristemente) Ya veo…

San: Esa tipa siempre tiene que meterse con todo mundo… y por si fuera poco se siente la reina del universo, no la soporto

Mir: Sango, opino lo mismo que tú (nuevamente quiere hacer de las suyas)

San: ¬¬ Ni lo pienses

Mir: --\\ (nuevamente hace círculos con el dedo sobre la mesa)

Kag: -.-UU

Las clases continúan, la clase de educación física llega, trayendo algo de distracción para los agobiados estudiantes; el grupo 3-A tiene variadas actividades, entre las cuales está el correr, jugar partidos de fútbol o basketball para los chicos y para las chicas gimnasia, los uniformes son, de los chicos una camiseta blanca con un par de rayas azul oscuro en la orilla de las mangas y un pantalón corto también azul oscuro, con calcetines y zapatos deportivos; para las chicas, también la misma camiseta blanca con las líneas en la manga y el pantalón corto azul oscuro con calcetas blancas y zapato deportivo **_(yo: el pantaloncillo de las chicas es como lo dibujan siempre, no se como lo llamen pero creo saben de lo que hablo… eso espero n-nU)_**

Prof.: Escuchen, jugaremos pequeños partidos de basketball, se les evaluará su desempeño en los pases, tiros y en su condición, ahora formaré los equipos para comenzar

Chico: Esto será pan comido

Chico2: Si, siempre y cuando no nos toque en el mismo equipo que Nagano

Chico: Es cierto, ese sujeto nunca trabaja en equipo, además de que es muy pesado y engreído

Sess: (detrás de ellos, los mira fríamente) ¬¬ Dejen de decir tonterías, no pretendan culparme de su ineptitud

Chico2: (voltea, se intimida por la mirada ámbar) DA- Nagano…

Chico: (igual que el primero) P-Por supuesto que no… como crees…

Sess: (se voltea) ¬¬ "… Idiotas"

**Con las chicas... **

Prof.: Escuchen señoritas, hoy haremos competencias de carreras y de salto de obstáculos, se evaluará su rapidez, salto y resistencia, así que vayan calentando, las llamaré de dos en dos para la competencia

Chica: Genial, una carrera, odio correr

Chica2: Pero es mejor que estar encerrada en el salón

Kagu: (sonriendo como siempre, con malicia) "Esto será fácil, soy la más rápida, aprovecharé la ocasión para impresionar a Sesshoumaru" (voltea hacia las canchas de Basketball)

Shura: (haciendo calentamiento) "Bien, parece que esta carrera será muy divertida"

PPPRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!

_**(Yo: pues según creo, es el sonido del silbato… je, je, je -U)**_

Prof.: (se quita el silbato) Termina el partido, su calificación es aprobatoria

Chico: (cae de rodillas) Por fin… ya no puedo más…

Chico2: (acostado en la duela) Me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo

Chico 3: x-x…

Sess: (con una toalla alrededor de su cuello)…Idiotas

Camina hasta una banca cercana mientras bebe un poco de agua, varias gotas de sudor caen de su frente, su cabello plateado también esta humedecido, el sol acaricia cada hebra de la plateada cabellera dándole un brillo único… el calor es tal que Sesshoumaru toma el envase y derrama el refrescante contenido sobre su rostro, su cabello se empapa al igual que su camiseta, la cual se pega más a su cuerpo, dejando ver bien ese bien formado pecho, bota el envase vacío, se levanta y se quita la camiseta mojada, dejando ver su piel, alza el rostro mientras sonríe sensualmente, las gotas de agua y sudor recorren sus músculos y…

_**(Sess: ¬¬ oye, momento¿¿que rayos estás pensando al escribir todas estar tonterías mujer??)**_

_**(Yo: O.O Sexymaru… estás aquí…)**_

_**(Sess: Por supuesto, como te atreves a describirme de esa manera, no soy ningún maldito títere que puedes manipular a tu gusto)**_

_**(Yo: O.O… estás aquí… ¡¡¡SIIIII, MIS SUEÑOS SE HICIERON REALIDAD!!! Se abalanza sobre él )**_

_**(Sess: ¬¬# ¡Que rayos te pasa, suéltame o te mataré!**_

_**(Yo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No me importa, moriré feliz!!!!!!!)**_

_**(Lectores: Oye, ya suéltalo y sigue con la historia de una vez)**_

_**(Yo: NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO les saca la lengua, abraza a Sess más fuerte )**_

_**(Sess: (empieza a ponerse azul) … Auxilio… no… puedo… res… pirar…)**_

_**(Lectores: (se vuelven gigantes, con miradas que si fueran pistolas, ya hubieran matado a la escritora ) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIGUE ESCRIBIENDO O NO TE DEJAREMOS COMENTARIOS AL PUBLICAR EL FIC, AHORA!!!!!!!!!)**_

_**(Yo: O.O NO, ESO NO, ESTA BIEN, REESCRIBIRÉ ESE PEDAZO, PERO DÉJENME COMENTARIOS (deja a Sesshoumaru y vuelve al teclado) )**_

_**(Sess: (recuperando el aliento) -.-U La próxima cobraré mucho mas caro, este trabajo si que es peligroso)**_

Ejem, bueno, regresemos a donde nos quedamos: Sesshoumaru camina hasta una banca cercana mientras bebe un poco de agua, varias gotas de sudor caen de su frente, su cabello plateado también esta humedecido, el sol acaricia cada hebra de la plateada cabellera dándole un brillo único, cierra los ojos por un momento para descansar… sin embargo los gritos de las chicas que aún no terminaban sus competencias le impiden su propósito, abre los ojos malhumorado y dirige la vista hacia allá.

Prof.: Bien, ahora es el turno de las señoritas Omoyi y Ando, por favor pasen a la pista

Kagu: (va a tomar su posición) "Llegó el momento de humillar a esa tonta novata, esto será divertido"

Shu: (toma su posición) "Estoy lista"

Prof.: Tomen posición

Kagu: (se inca) No vayas a tropezarte con el polvo que sacaré al salir (la mira con desdén)

Shu: (le sonríe de la misma manera) No lo haré

Kagu: (se enfada) "Maldita, pagará por burlarse de mí"

PPPRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!

Ambas chicas salen a una gran velocidad, sus compañeras gritan emocionadas, Sesshoumaru observa atentamente aunque sin mucho ánimo; Kagura corre increíblemente sin embargo esto no es suficiente para alejarse de Shura, ambas estaban a la par, de pronto Kagura decide aumentar la velocidad mientras empieza a dar grandes zancadas con sus piernas, rápidamente se aleja de Shura, todas las chicas gritan de emoción; Sesshoumaru nota algo, este esfuerzo está agotando a Kagura rápidamente, sin embargo Shura seguía viéndose con toda su energía; están por terminar la vuelta, Kagura esta en el límite pero se esfuerza por llegar, Shura observa fijamente la meta y repentinamente aumenta su velocidad, alcanzando a Kagura en segundos y pasándola, Kagura se queda en shock, Sesshoumaru también se muestra un tanto sorprendido, la rapidez de la chica de cabello ébano era asombrosa.

Prof.: Terminó la carrera, la señorita Ando es la ganadora

Kagura: (totalmente exhausta) No… puede… ser…

Shu: (respirando agitadamente) Lo logré…

Chica: (se le acerca) Oye, fue increíble, corres muy rápido

Chica2: Es verdad, nadie le había ganado a Kagura Omoyi en este tipo de carreras

Shu: (con una toalla) ¿En serio?

Kagu: (se acerca, enfadada) ¬¬ Así es… nadie me había ganado… vas a pagar por humillarme de esa manera

Shu: (frunce el ceño) De que hablas, esto fue solo una carrera, no te lo tomes personal

Kag: Cállate, ya te dije que te cobraría esto… no te la vas a acabar maldita estúpida (se voltea y se marcha)

Shu: (aprieta el puño) "Si eso quiere, entonces así será, intimidarme no es tan fácil como ella cree"

Shura camina hacia una banca y se sienta para refrescarse, mientras es observada aún por Sesshoumaru, aun estaba impresionado, la atracción que sintió cuando la vio por primera vez regresaba, se sentía bastante extraño… "Tonterías" pensó mientras volvía hacia las canchas de basketball.

Las clases terminaron, el sol está ocultándose en el horizonte tiñendo todo de un color encendido… Kagome camina lentamente por el pasillo del edificio de dormitorios para chicas, su semblante es decaído.

Kag: (suspirando) "… No puede ser, aun no puedo creer que Nagano se fuera con Kikyo a pesar de la reputación que tiene… seguramente lo usará y desechará como a todos los demás…" (Se detiene mientras observa el atardecer por una de las ventanas) "No se que me pasa, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en él, a pesar de que casi no lo conozco, su rostro esta en mi mente… nunca me había pasado esto… acaso… será que él… me gusta"

La chica se sonroja, no puede creerlo¿como puede gustarle cuando apenas lleva una semana de conocerlo "a distancia"? "No, no puede ser, debo estar imaginándome cosas" se dice y reanuda el paso, sin embargo al llegar a la puerta principal se detiene en seco… ahí están Inuyasha y ella **_(Yo: es decir, ya saben, Kikyo ¬¬)_** abrazados, sumidos en un profundo beso; Kagome no lo podía creer, lleva su mano a su pecho, un grueso nudo se formaba en su garganta, no podía moverse.

Kikyo: (separándose) Debo irme ya, te veo mañana Inuyasha

Inu: (con cara de bobo, estúpido) Está bien, que descanses linda

Kikyo: (sonrisa sexy) Sueña conmigo (se separa de él y entra)

Inu: (suspira) Kikyo… (se va)

Kikyo sonríe con malicia mientras pasa uno de sus dedos por sus labios, sin embargo al ver a Kagome se detiene un momento, la mira de arriba abajo con desprecio y continúa su camino, Kagome se siente furiosa, humillada, prosigue su camino hasta llegar a su cuarto y se tumba en su cama, las lágrimas salen sin control de sus ojos mientras aprieta fuertemente las sábanas…

* * *

**CONTINÚA, CLASE 03: CLUB DE AMISTAD  
ATTE. Aori Sama... espero que esta ves si me dejen rewiews... T-T **


	3. CLUB DE AMISTAD

**Saludos chiquillos y chiquillas, ya estoy de regreso con el capítulo 3 de este fic xD Me siento contenta, recibí tres rewiews, poquitos pero ya es algo no?? Bien, vayamos a los agradecimientos:**

**Lady de Orion III, muchas gracias por los ánimos, lo he estado pensando mucho y tal ves haya forma de recuperar algo de lo que perdí, pero aun no es seguro, pero gracias de todas maneras -**

**Ahome23¿en serio crees que escribo tan bien? xD Gracias, mi inflado ego te lo agradece**

**Mikky-chan, tu curiosidad se va a aplacar por un rato, ya esta la siguiente clase aquí, gracias por tu rewiew xD**

**Bien, a todos y todas, de antemano gracias y si fueran tan amabres de hacerme publicidad... no sean malitos quelo rewiews... xD**

**Bien, lo obligado de esto: Inuyasha y demás no me pertenecen a mí, sino a rumiko takahashi, bla bla bla, etc, etc... xD**

**"x" pensamientos de personajes  
(x) acciones de personajes  
_(x) notas de la autora... YO MERA XD_**

* * *

**ACADEMIA DE LA VIDA**

**  
CLASE 03. CLUB DE AMISTAD **

Finalmente llegó el fin de semana, el sábado solo había clases hasta medio día y el domingo era día de descanso y a los estudiantes se les permitía salir de la Academia; otra manera de pasar el tiempo era uniéndose a alguno de los clubes de la escuela, los cuales eran bastante variados: música, danza, arquería, fútbol, basketball, voleiball, cocina, kendo, teatro, lanzamiento y tiro con boomerang y lanza, natación, atletismo, gimnasia, ciencias, artes, cine y fotografía.

_**(Yo: de alguna manera debía meter el enorme hiraikotsu de sango, no creen n-n)**_

_**(Lectores: ¬¬ más te vale)**_

_**(Yo: n-nU)**_

Bien… regresando a la historia, los estudiantes ingresaban a varios de los clubes para divertirse y, como un beneficio extra, sacar una puntuación para ayudarse con sus demás clases regulares. Kagome y Sango caminan por el pasillo con sus libros en mano, la chica de cabello azabache parece ausente, mientras su amiga la mira con preocupación.

San: (se detiene) Kagome…

Kag: (se detiene también) ¿Que pasa?

San: (la mira fijamente) ¿Qué tienes, acaso te sientes mal o algo?

Kag: (sonriendo) No me pasa nada, estoy muy bien (ríe, pero esa risa suena exageradamente falsa)

San: A mi no me engañas, dime que te sucede, has estado muy distraída y triste desde ayer

Kag: (baja la cabeza)… Bueno yo… no quiero hablar aquí

San: Bien, vayamos afuera, conozco un lugar tranquilo en donde nadie nos molestará

Ambas salen del edificio, Sango lleva a Kagome a la parte de atrás, en un rincón, esta plantado un gran árbol de grueso tronco, cuyo follaje refresca agradablemente en los días de verano; las dos se sientan junto a las grandes raíces, Sango observa atentamente a su amiga que se toma un poco de tiempo antes de empezar a hablar.

Kag: (entrelazando los dedos de sus manos) Ayer, cuando regresaba a mi cuarto… pasé por la puerta de entrada y… vi a Nagano y a Kikyo… besándose

San: o.o ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?! Esa tipa no pierde el tiempo, pobre de ese chico me da mucha lástima

Kag: (se queda en silencio) -.-

San: Pero, espera un momento… ¿que tiene que ver que hayas visto a esos dos besándose con tu comportamiento, eh?

Kag: (se sonroja) Bueno… es que… yo…

San: (cae en cuenta) O.O Kagome… no me digas que… te enamoraste de ese chico

Kag: (alza la cabeza) No lo sé Sango… es solo que… no puedo explicarlo… (alza la vista) Desde que lo vi, sentí algo en mi pecho que jamás había sentido… se que es algo tonto ya que ni siquiera hablamos mucho… pero cuando lo vi con Kikyo, me quise morir ahí mismo (frunce el ceño) y por si fuera poco, esa tipa me miró como si yo no fuera nada y se burló de mí…

San: (muy molesta) ¡¡¿¿Que hizo que??!! Miserable, y que hiciste, le reclamaste

Kag: (baja la cabeza)… No, me fui de ahí lo más rápido que pude y al llegar a mi habitación no pude evitarlo y… empecé a llorar

San¿¿Y NO ME LLAMASTE?? No puede ser, Kagome como pudiste permitir que esa tipa se saliera con la suya

Kag: -.- No se… pero sentí como si algo se rompiera en mi pecho… supongo que fue una tontería

San: (la toma del hombro) Escúchame bien, esa tipa se atrevió a humillarte, no puedes quedarte como si nada, debes demostrarle que tu eres mejor, y así tal vez Nagano se de cuenta y puedas empezar algo con él

Kag: -///- No creo que funcione Sango

San: No digas eso, aún si Nagano no te hace caso, la satisfacción de poner en su lugar a esa tipa será un triunfo mayor, que me dices, tú no eres de las que se rinden tan fácil

Kag: (esboza una sonrisa sincera) Gracias Sango, voy a hacerlo, gracias por darme ánimos

San: n-n Para eso estoy amiga… Oye, a propósito, he estado pensando que deberíamos ingresar a otro club para poder estar juntas más tiempo

Kag: A otro club, pero ya estás en lanzamiento y yo estoy en arquería¿crees que tendremos tiempo para otro?

San: Claro que sí, se me ocurre uno en donde podamos relajarnos y a la ves disfrutar de cosas deliciosas

Kag: n-n acaso estás hablando de…

San: n-n Así es, entraremos al club de cocina, que tal¿verdad que es buena idea?

Kag: Mmm… creo que no nos caería mal aprender a cocinar… está bien Sango, vayamos a inscribirnos antes de que el club se llene

Ambas se levantan y corren hacia el edificio de cocina para inscribirse, muy entusiasmadas; entre tanto, el club de kendo iniciaba sus actividades, entre ellas, aprobar a los nuevos miembros, este año había bastantes aspirantes, pero solo muy pocos serían aceptados, ya que solían ser muy rudos con las prácticas.

Prof.: (con una lista en las manos) Veo que este año tenemos muchos aspirantes, sin embargo solo aceptaremos cinco esta vez ya que dentro de algunos meses tendremos una competencia, les pido que hagan su mejor esfuerzo, las pruebas consistirán en varias batallas con los integrantes veteranos del club, si logran ganar al menos dos de tres batallas, estarán dentro y finalmente se evaluará su desempeño¿alguna pregunta?

Todos: (ya con el uniforme, aori, hakama, peto, careta y katana) No señor

Prof.: Bien, entonces empecemos

Los veteranos se ponen en posición mientras los aspirantes toman su lugar; mientras tanto, sentado frente a la plataforma, Sesshoumaru observaba atentamente los combates, ya que él como capitán del equipo, determinaría quién de los finalistas ocuparía un lugar en el equipo que iría a representar al colegio en la competencia nacional, observa cada movimiento mientras anota en una libreta todas sus observaciones; de pronto siente a alguien a su lado, una presencia desagradable y molesta, cierra los ojos molesto mientras cierra su libreta de notas.

Kagu: (sonriéndole maliciosamente) Hola Sesshoumaru

Sess: (aun sin abrir los ojos) ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Kagu: Nada¿acaso tu novia no puede venir a saludarte?

_**(Yo: Ò.Ó… ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!! CÓMO SE ATREVE A DECIR QUE MI SEXYMARU ES SU NOVIO, SI ÉL EL MÍO, MÍO, MÍOOOOOOOOO)**_

_**(Sess: ¬¬ ¿que yo que? -Afilando sus garras- )**_

_**(Yo: n-n Sexymaru, aun estás aquí)**_

_**(Sess: ¬¬ soy Sesshoumaru no Sexymaru¿entendiste humana?)**_

_**(Yo: -como boba- Sí como digas Sexymaru)**_

_**(Sess: -con una venita palpitante en la frente- Mejor sigue escribiendo y mas te vale no escribir una tontería)**_

_**(Yo: Esta bien -regresa al teclado- )**_

_**(Sess: -.-U Necesito vacaciones)**_

Sess: (se ríe sarcásticamente) ¿Novia¿Y puedo saber desde cuando?

Kagu: (frunce el ceño) Ya deja de hacerte el tonto, yo se muy bien que te mueres por pedírmelo (nuevamente sonríe) así que te estoy ahorrando esas palabras

Sess: (abre los ojos, la mía fríamente) No seas tan acomedida, lo que mejor deberías hacer es practicar para que no te venzan en las competencias, o ¿es que acaso ya llegaste a tu límite?

Kagu: (empieza a molestarse) ¿Acaso estás burlándote de mí? Lo que sucedió no fue más que una simple casualidad, esa chica Ando no es nadie, yo soy la mejor

Sess: (se levanta) Piensa lo que quieras, al final la única tonta eres tú (se va)

Kagu: (aprieta el puño) Maldito Sesshoumaru, como te atreves (se levanta y va tras él)

Kagura está por alcanzarlo cuando se escuchan varios gritos de ovación, Sesshoumaru voltea, varios veteranos y nuevos aclamaban con gran entusiasmo a uno de los aspirantes que acababa de ganar su última pelea, Sesshoumaru lo mira atentamente, su manera de moverse y su postura indican que no es cualquiera… Sesshoumaru se acerca a la pelea, mientras Kagura se queda de pie, aún enfadada.

Prof.: (anotando) Excelente, realmente me dejó sorprendido, de todos creo que usted es el que mejor desempeño ha demostrado

Joven: (hace una reverencia, la careta le oculta el rostro)

Sess: (se acerca colocándose la careta) Eso ya lo veremos, yo decidiré si entras al equipo o no (sube a la plataforma con su katana en la mano)

Prof.: Bien señor Nagano, pero le recuerdo que aquí el profesor soy yo y también yo decido quién se queda¿de acuerdo?

Sess: (en posición de combate) Como sea (extiende la katana hacia su adversario) Prepárate, esto no te será tan fácil como con los demás

Joven: (hace una reverencia y se prepara con su katana en mano)

El profesor usa el silbato para dar inicio al encuentro, Sesshoumaru inmediatamente se lanza al ataque con movimientos rápidos y precisos, sin embargo su rival también ataca certeramente, bloqueando todos los ataques con el arma de madera. Kagura mira asombrada, es la primera vez que alguien le daba pelea a Sesshoumaru desde que había entrado a la academia, sonríe con malicia, tal ves ese chico podría vengarse por ella por lo que le había dicho momentos antes; Sesshoumaru esta sorprendido, ese sujeto aun le seguía el paso a pesar de sus fuertes ataques, hacía mucho tiempo que no peleaba tan seriamente, esboza una pequeña sonrisa, imperceptible a los demás por la careta **_(Yo: SEXYMARU n///n)_**, Y se lanza nuevamente al ataque, el joven también se lanza con toda su fuerza, ambas katanas crujen por el impacto, quebrándose instantáneamente… Todos quedan en suspenso, sin habla, el profesor parece congelado mientras que los demás aspirantes y espectadores aún no lo pueden creer.

Prof.: (saliendo del trance)… Fin del encuentro

Chico: (emocionado) INCREÍBLE, FUE FANTÁSTICO

Chico2: (con ojos grandes y brillantes) Es la primera vez que veo un combate tan emocionante… FANTÁSTICO

Sess: (sorprendido, observa su katana rota) "Es la primera vez que mi katana se rompe al pelear… este tipo no es cualquiera, tal vez si convenga que entre al equipo" (alza la vista para observarlo mientras se quita la careta)

Joven: (sostiene el mango y el sable rotos mientras intenta pegarlos en vano) o-oU

Sess: ¬-¬ U "Tal vez me equivoqué en mi juicio anterior"

Prof.: (se acerca) Excelente combate, permítame felicitarla señorita Ando

Sess: (se sorprende) ¿Qué dijo?

Shu: (se quita la careta, su largo cabello cae en su espalda) Gracias profesor

Kagu: Ò-Ó "ESA TIPA DE NUEVO" (su mirada roja esta que arde mientras aprieta los puños)

Sess: (nuevamente mirando su katana rota) "No puedo creerlo, esa mujer logró seguirme el paso, si no se hubiera roto la espada seguramente aun estaríamos peleando"

Prof.: (le entrega un papel) Esta es su cédula de admisión al club, preséntela todos los días que tengamos práctica, la felicito, para ser chica no pelea nada mal

Shu: (levanta una ceja) Gracias… supongo (toma el papel y va hacia sus cosas) "Lo que me faltaba, un profesor machista, pero ya ni modo, al menos pude entrar al club" (toma una toalla y empieza a secarse el sudor)

Sess: (se acerca a ella) Ando

Shu: (voltea) ¿Sí?

Sess: (la mira directamente a los ojos) ¬¬ Peleas bien

Shu: (le devuelve la mirada) Tú también, ya veo por que eres el capitán, pertenecer a este club será emocionante (le sonríe)

Sess: (se siente extraño) "Que me pasa, por que me pongo así, solo esta sonriendo, no es nada del otro mundo…" Bien, pero no creas que por ser mujer se te dará trato especial, entrenarás como todos los demás

Shu: (aún sonriente) Claro, eso no me preocupa (toma su maleta) Me voy, nos veremos después capitán (se marcha)

Sess: (la observa) Me parece bien (da media vuelta y se va también)

Kagu: (aun de pie, furiosa) "Maldita, presumida, pero esto no se quedará así" (se marcha rápidamente)

Más tarde, en otro de los edificios de la escuela, Kagome y Sango se preparaban para su admisión para el club de cocina, estaban nerviosas ya que ninguna de ellas sabía cocinar bien y uno de los requisitos era tener alguna noción de lo que es cocinar.

Kag: (en voz baja, se acerca a ella) Oye Sango, tu sabes cocinar, verdad

San: (con una gotita)… Pues… algo

Kag: O.O Como que algo, si me dijiste que hacías postres deliciosos

San: n-nU Bueno… es que… la verdad…

Kag: ¬¬ Sango

Sango: -.-U Bueno, la verdad es que todos esos postres que te mencioné… los compré, no se ni freír un huevo

Kag: (con la boca abierta)… Y ahora que vamos a hacer, se supone que para pasar la admisión debemos saber cocinar algo

San: Pero tú de que te preocupas, tu mama es una gran chef reconocida internacionalmente, supongo que algo has aprendido de ella¿no?

Kag: O.O Bueno… yo…

Sango: ¬¬ Kagome…

Kag: n-nU Bueno… la verdad es que como en casa ella es la que preparaba la comida, y aquí la compro, pues nunca me interesé en aprender a hacerla

San: (caída al estilo anime)… ¬¬ No es posible, es el colmo de los colmos, teniendo una madre chef, la hija no sabe ni como calentar el agua

Kag: ¬¬ Miren quién habla, el burro hablando de orejas

Ambas se miran por unos instantes, sin pestañear, Kagome frunce el ceño mientras que Sango de pronto le saca la lengua, Kagome la imita mientras hace varios gestos mientras que Sango llena de aire sus mejillas… no pueden aguantar más y ambas empiezan a reírse.

San: (calmándose) Ay Kagome… lo siento… es que es muy gracioso

Kag: (toma aire) Yo también lo siento… pero entonces… como vamos a entrar al club si no sabemos nada de cocina

San: Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, solo espero que la profesora no vaya a pedirnos algo muy complicado

Prof.: (de cabello castaño corto y ojos miel) Bien, ahora comenzaremos, a todas las aspirantes que deseen entrar al club les pondré una prueba muy sencilla, deberán formar pequeños equipos de tres persona y deberán preparar un pastel, el sabor será de su elección, se calificará su creatividad, sabor y preparación, por favor formen sus equipos y comiencen.

Kag: O.O Sango

San: (con la mano en la frente) Rayos, por que tenía que pedir un pastel… y ahora que hacemos

Kag: (pensativa) Que tal si nos unimos a un equipo en donde sí sepan cocinar, así podremos aprobar y quedarnos en el club

San: Buena idea, de prisa antes de que todos los equipos se formen

Las chicas se separan y buscan algún equipo para unirse, sin embargo los equipos ya están formados, ambas perdieron mucho tiempo pensando que harían, regresan a su lugar mientras suspiran. La profesora se acerca a ellas con una lista en la mano.

Prof.¿Ya tienen su equipo formado?

Kag: -.- Pues verá…

San: -,- Solo estamos ella y yo

Prof.: Ya veo, tenemos un problema, regularmente los trabajos del club siempre se hacen en equipos de tres… Creo que no podrán quedarse si no encuentran una integrante más

Ambas: -.-\\

La profesora regresa a su escritorio, Kagome y Sango buscan con la mirada por alguna otra chica que esté sola, sin embargo todos los equipos están completos, ambas suspiran, no hay remedio, deberán dejar el club. Inesperadamente la puerta se abre, ambas voltean, una joven acaba de entrar, parece agitada, Kagome y Sango se miran, tal vez esta sea su salvación.

Prof.: (con la lista en la mano) Hace veinte minutos que empezó la clase, por que llegó tan atrasada señorita…

Shu: (ya mas recuperada) Ando, Shura Ando, lo siento pero estaba en el club de kendo y vine lo más rápido que pude

Prof.: Esta bien, esta clase es solo para la prueba de admisión, pero que no vuelva a repetirse¿de acuerdo?

Shu: Sí profesora

Prof.: Por favor vaya a buscar un equipo para que comience con la prueba, el tiempo esta corriendo

Shu: Sí (camina un poco pero es interceptada) O.O ¿Nani?

Kag: (con ojos grandes) n-n ¡Amiga, que bueno que llegaste! (la toma del brazo)

San: (también con ojos grandes) n-n ¡Eres nuestra salvación, ven con nosotras! (la toma del otro brazo)

Shu: n-nU Creo que no tengo elección¿cierto? (la llevan a su mesa)

San: ¬¬ Una pregunta¿sabes cocinar pasteles?

Shu: Pues… un poco

Kag: n-n Eso es más que suficiente, manos a la obra (con los ojos en llamas)

San: (igual) n-n ¡Sí, a trabajar!

Shu: -.-U "Dónde vine a parar…"

El sol casi se mete por completo, el campus esta casi vacío, debajo de uno de los árboles del jardín, Inuyasha y Miroku yacen tendidos, mirando las estrellas que poco a poco empezaban a brillar en el cielo.

Mir: Finalmente llegó el domingo, podremos salir a divertirnos un poco

Inu: (con los brazos tras la cabeza) Aja…

Mir: (se levanta) Oye, que te pasa Inuyasha, estos días como que te veo algo distraído

Inu: Feh… no es nada… solo que… estaba pensando en Kikyo

Mir: (frunce el ceño) ¬¬ Otra vez, ya te dije que esa chica es lo peor

Inu: (lo mira molesto) No digas eso, Kikyo es una chica muy dulce, lo que pasa es que todos le tienen envidia y hablan mal de ella

Mir: O.O… No puede ser, acaso… acaso tú y ella…

Inu: (se levanta) Kikyo y yo estamos saliendo, precisamente mañana tenemos una cita

Mir: (pone su mano en la frente) Inuyasha, amigo mío, perdóname por lo que voy a decirte, pero eres un completo BAKA

Inu: (lo toma de la camisa) ¬¬ Óyeme, retráctate

Mir: (frunce el seño, lo mira seriamente) Escúchame bien, eres mi amigo de la infancia y por eso te digo esto, Kikyo es una manipuladora que solamente jugará contigo, a todos los chicos nuevos los engatusa y manipula por un tiempo y luego los deshecha (lo toma del hombro) Por ningún motivo vayas a enamorarte de ella, por que si lo haces, ella te romperá el corazón y no conforme, te humillará

Inu: (se enfada más) No sabes lo que estás diciendo, ni siquiera la conoces, seguramente te rechazó y por eso ahora te quieres desquitar

Mir: No es eso, ya te lo dije, cree lo que te digo, no te metas con Kikyo Miko, por que te vas a arrepentir por el resto de tu vida

Inu: (furioso) Cállate, yo conozco a Kikyo, ella jamás sería capaz de eso, ella me quiere de verdad, no vuelvas a hablar mal de ella¿entendiste? (lo sujeta mas fuerte de la camisa)

Mir: (se sorprende) Veo con tristeza que esa mujer ya te tiene completamente en sus manos (se libera del agarre) Traté de advertirte, pero veo que sigues siendo testarudo e impulsivo como siempre, ni modo, haz lo que quieras, pero no me culpes cuando tengas el corazón hecho pedazos (se levanta y se marcha)

Inu: (lo mira) Feh… "ese Miroku, sigue igual, de seguro me la quiere quitar, pero no se lo permitiré, Kikyo es mía y así será"

_**(Yo: O.O BAKA¡¡¡¡¡ESTÁS CIEGO O QUÉ, COMO TE ATREVES A PELEARTE CON TU MEJOR AMIGO POR ESA ZORRA!!!!!)**_

_**(Sess: Feh, tú misma lo dijiste, hace esas idioteces por que es un baka)**_

_**(Inu: ¬¬ Qué dijiste Sesshoumaru)**_

_**(Sess: ¬¬ lo que oíste, baka)**_

_**(Inu: ¬¬ Grr...)**_

_**(Yo: ¬¬# YA BASTA, NO ME PUEDO CONCENTRAR, ME ESTÁS INTERRUMPIENDO INU BAKA)**_

_**(Inu: O-Ó Óyeme¿tú también?, y por que me regañas solo a mí, Sesshoumaru también esta molestando)**_

_**(Yo: n//n Sexymaru no me molesta en lo absoluto, son tus gritos los que me molestan, ahora si no quieres que te aplaste, cállate y déjame concentrar en la historia -saca un enorme mazo de quién sabe donde - ¬¬ ¿entendiste?)**_

_**(Inu: O.OU No es justo, por que Sesshoumaru siempre sale libre)**_

_**(Sess: ¬¬ Ja, por que soy mas alto, guapo, varonil y fuerte que tú)**_

_**(Yo: n//n Ni yo misma pude haberlo dicho -mejor lo abraza fuertemente- )**_

_**(Sess: -trata de quitársela- ¬¬ Suéltame ya te lo dije, ya se que soy irresistible pero contrólate mujer)**_

_**(Yo: n-n NO, ERES MIO, MIO, MIO SEXYMARU)**_

_**(Inu: ¬¬ Como rayos llegué a parar aquí, maldición)**_

Inuyasha se queda sentado en el césped mientras alza la vista, empieza a sentir remordimiento, Miroku es su mejor amigo, desde que eran muy chicos, no tenía por que haberle gritado de esa manera… De pronto una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos, voltea, la chica de fría mirada y pálida piel se acerca a él, contoneándose.

Ki: Hola Inuyasha, que haces aquí tan solito

Inu: (se levanta, va con ella) Te esperaba (la abraza)

Ki: (sonríe maliciosamente) Que lindo eres, yo también estaba buscándote amorcito

Inu: (se separa un poco) Kikyo… quiero que me digas algo

Ki¿Que cosa amorcito?

Inu: (la mira fijamente a los ojos) ¿Es verdad… todo lo que esos chicos dicen de ti?

Ki: (se sorprende, baja la cabeza)… ¿Acaso… acaso tú también crees que soy una mala persona? (hace la voz mas chillona, como si estuviera a punto de llorar)

Inu: No Kikyo, no llores por favor (la abraza) Discúlpame, fue una pregunta tonta

Ki: (en su pecho) Es… que todos me tienen envidia… por eso dicen cosas tan terribles…

Inu: Lo sé, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que te dejen en paz

Ki: (se ríe para sí) "Tonto, me divertiré contigo hasta que me aburras, estoy segura de que algo bueno podré sacar de ti"… Gracias Inuyasha

Inu: (la toma del mentón) Que te parece si mañana salimos a pasear, podemos ir al cine o adonde tú quieras, yo pago

Ki: (limpiándose las lágrimas de cocodrilo ja, ja, ja) ¿De veras? Me encantaría

Inu: Perfecto, entonces mañana nos vemos aquí mismo, vas a divertirte mucho preciosa

Ki: (mirándolo fijamente) Ya lo creo

Inu: Como…

Antes de que termine, ella lo besa, Inuyasha se sonroja y le corresponde de inmediato, con sus manos acaricia su espalda, realmente Kikyo es una mujer muy hermosa, la atracción que siente por ella aumenta con cada caricia de su lengua en su boca, la emoción recorre su cuerpo, ya ansía que sea mañana para poder estar con ella a solas. Mientras, del otro lado, tres chicas ríen, felices por haber aprobado su admisión al club de cocina.

Kag: n-n PASAMOS, PASAMOS

San: n-n Yo creí que no lo lograríamos, pero cuando vi a la profesora terminarse toda la rebanada de pastel, supe que no podíamos perder

Shu: (un poco atrás) n-nU "Creo que les sobra mucha energía"

Kag: (se detiene) Espera, estamos celebrando pero si no fuera por esta chica, no hubiéramos aprobado

San: Tienes razón (se voltea) Oye, muchas gracias por ayudarnos y ser tan paciente con nosotras, como te habrás dado cuenta no somos unas grandes cocineras

Kag: (avergonzada) Si… oye lamento mucho lo de tu guante **_(Yo: es de esos que nuestras mamás tienen para sujetar las ollas y demás cosas calientes para no quemarse, no se como se llaman, gomen n-nU)_**

Shu: (saca el guante todo lleno de crema pastelera) n-nU Descuida, ya pensaba cambiar de guante (lo tira en un bote cercano)

Kag: (le sonríe) Me llamo Kagome Higurashi, y ella es mi amiga Sango Tajiya, vamos en el grupo 1-C

San¿Y tú como te llamas amiga?

Shu: (hace una pequeña reverencia) Yo me llamo Shura Ando y estoy en el grupo 3-A pero acabo de entrar a esta escuela

Kag: Entonces todavía no haces muchos amigos verdad

Shu: Pues, de hecho no

San: (la toma del hombro) Pues Kagome y yo seremos tus amigas, estas oficialmente dentro de nuestro club de amistad¿verdad?

Kag: (asiente) Que dices¿aceptas nuestra invitación Shura?

Shu: (se queda en silencio momentáneamente) No se que decir… apenas nos conocemos

San: No te preocupes por eso, tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos

Kag: Si, anda, eres muy agradable y realmente queremos ser tus amigas

Shu: (se apena un poco) Chicas… gracias, acepto su invitación

Ambas: (la abrazan) BIENVENIDA AL CLUB DE AMISTAD

Shu: n-nU Gracias

Kag: Te presentaremos a los demás miembros del club, ven

San: Espera¿desde cuando hay otros miembros en el club Kagome?

Kag: Vamos Sango, no seas así, también Miroku y Nagano son nuestros amigos

San: ¬¬ Ese hentai, olvídalo

Shu¿Hentai?

Kag: n-nU Luego te cuento, pero ven para que los conozcas

San: (se cruza de brazos) No hace falta, ahí viene

Kagome voltea, Miroku viene caminando lentamente frente a ellas, no parece el de siempre, ya que su semblante estaba serio y algo lúgubre, Kagome lo llama, él alza la vista y su sombrío semblante desaparece para dar lugar a su linda sonrisa.

Mir: n-n Señorita Kagome, Sanguito, dichosos estos ojos míos que las pueden ver

San: ¬¬ Si claro, recuerda que te estoy vigilando

Mir: Sanguito, por favor no me digas eso, sabes que estoy loquito por ti (le toma la mano)

San: ¬//¬

Kag: n-n Miroku, quiero presentarte al nuevo miembro de nuestro club, Shura Ando

Shu: (sonríe) Hola

Mir: (abre mas los ojos ante la bella chica) Guau, despiértenme por que debo estar soñando con una hermosa criatura (la toma de las manos) Pensándolo bien mejor no me despierten

Shu: (se sonroja un poco) Ah…

San: ¬¬

Mir: Encantado bella dama, soy Miroku Hoshi para servirte

Shu: Encantada

Mir: Dime algo, preciosa¿no te gustaría tener un bello hijo conmigo?

Shu: O.O ¿Nani?

Kag: O.O

San: ¬¬ HENTAI (le da un golpe en la cabeza)

Mir: (son las manos en su cabeza) Ay, pero Sanguito, por que me golpeas

San: Y TODAVÍA LO PREGUNTAS, ERES UN CÍNICO DESVERGONZADO

Mir: (se recupera y la toma de las manos) Ya se por que estás molesta, es que no te lo había preguntado a ti¿Verdad?

San: O//O Pero que dices…

Mir: (la mira seriamente mientras la toma mas fuerte) Sango, por favor¿tendrías un hermoso hijo conmigo?

San: -///- No tenías por que pedirme tal cosa Hoshi

Mir: (le sonríe) Sango, eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas (la abraza)

San: O///O (corazón palpitando tan fuerte que parece a punto de explotar)

Kag: n//n Ay, no tiene remedio

Shu: (voltea hacia otro lado, sonrojada) Kagome, no crees que mejor deberíamos…

Kag: Descuida, pronto terminará

Mir: (baja sus manos al trasero de la chica) n//n

San: Ò///Ó MALDITO HENTAI BAKA (se separa y le da un súper duper extra fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que deja al chico estampado en el suelo)

Shu: O.OU

Kag: Te dije que acabaría pronto

Shu: -.- Ya comprendo

Kag: (va junto al chico en el suelo) Miroku, has visto a Nagano, quiero presentarle a Shura también

Mir: (se levanta, serio, pero con un enorme chichón en la cabeza) Estábamos juntos, pero yo lo dejé desde hace rato

Kag: Ya veo

Shu¿Nagano¿Acaso el no es el capitán del equipo de kendo?

Mir: No, ese es Sesshoumaru, es el medio hermano mayor de Inuyasha, el sujeto del que hablamos

San¿Acaso se pelearon?

Mir: (suspira) Si… Intenté advertirle en lo que se estaba metiendo pero se puso furioso, por eso mejor decidí dejarlo solo

San: ¬¬ Hablas de esa tal Kikyo verdad, escuché que estaba saliendo con ella

Kag: (se entristece) Nagano…

Shu: Kikyo Miko, esa chica tiene bastantes admiradores, en estos días he escuchado muchas cosas de ella

Mir: Pues la mayoría es la verdad, esa chica es de lo peor, pero Inuyasha no quiso creerme… solo espero que se de cuenta a tiempo y no termine con el corazón hecho pedazos

San: (observa a Kagome) Eso espero… "Y espero también que Kagome lo soporte"

Los cuatro se quedan de pie en silencio, ya el sol se ocultó, mientras las lámparas y candiles se encienden dando iluminación a la Academia.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ, CLASE 04: DE SUEÑO A PESADILLA, UN DURO DESPERTAR (1ra. parte)  
ATTE. Aori Sama... Bien, espero les guste, y me dejen muchos rewiews, ok??? Cuídense, hasta pronto n-n**


	4. 4 DE SUEÑO A PESADILLA, DURO DESPERTAR1

**OHAYO MY FRIENDS!!!!!**

**Bien, bien, ahora si ando contentísima, tengo cinco rewiews nuevos, lo cual me pone muy contenta y con ganas de seguir publicando esta historia aquí... bueno, vayamos a los agradecimientos xD**

**Willnira: jejejejeje, que bien que te gustara la historia, y descuida, Kikyo recibirá lo que merece a su tiempo, ya veras MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (risa perversa)**

**Ahome23: Gracias por tus dos comentarios, y tambien por la propaganda en CZ, es CemmZoo, verdad?? Y bueno, Inuyasha si es un verdadero baka, sin embargo, si dices que te gusta no lo haga sufrir, en ese caso no creo que te agrade leer los siguientes dos capítulos O-OUU... xD**

**Umi Kou Escorpio-Acuarius: Amiga, que bien que me posteas!!! De veras me gusto tu fic, continúalo porfas, quiero saber que pasó con la fiesta y todo, cuídate mucho y saludos a Camuchis... xD... o Camusín... xD jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja...**

**Mikki-chan: Gracias de nuevo por tu post, como ya comenté, la zombi putre recibirá lo que merece a su tiempo y en cuanto a Inubaka... ya verás, le tengo preparado algo especial para que abra sus ojos de una ves por todas xD**

**Inuyasha y demás no me pertenecen a mí sino a Rumiko Takahashi, esta es una historia original en la cual los empleo únicamente para diversión sin ningun lucro... aunque desearía que fueran míos, así las cosas serían muy diferentes... xD KIKYO FANS, AGUANTENSE, AQUÍ LA ZOMBI PUTRE ES LA VILLANA E INUFANS, NO ME MATEN PLISSS n-nUUUUU  
**

**(x) acciones de personaje  
"x" pensamientos de personaje  
_(x) notas de la autora... ESA SOY YO XD_**

* * *

**ACADEMIA DE LA VIDA  
**

**CLASE 04. DE SUEÑO A PESADILLA, UN DURO DESPERTAR (1ra. parte)**

Ya han pasado algunos meses desde que las clases en la Academia Takahashi comenzaron, los alumnos ya se han acoplado al estricto ritmo de trabajo de los profesores, los cuales aplican los primeros exámenes del curso y evalúan el comportamiento de los jóvenes; en los diferentes clubes también se preparaban arduamente ya que pronto empezaría la temporada de competencias y concursos y si en los exámenes no salían muy bien, con estos podían recuperarse.

Kag: (estirando los brazos) Ah… pensé que la clase no terminaría nuncaSan: (suspira) Ese examen estuvo terrible… las preguntas eran muy engañosas y me confundían  
Mir: (cabizbajo) Seguro voy a reprobar… detesto la semana de exámenes, es horrible, no lo crees Sanguito? (se acerca a ella)  
San: ¬¬ Mantén tu distancia o atente a las consecuencias (alza el puño)  
Mir: n-nU (se aleja rápidamente de la castaña)  
Kag: n-n Ejem, por cierto, que les parece si esperamos a Shura aquí, ya no debe tardar en salir de su clase  
San: Es cierto, ya solo falta ella  
Mir: Pobrecita, los alumnos de su grado tardan mas en salir  
Kag: -.- Mejor no hables, por que eso nos espera cuando lleguemos a ese grado  
Ambos: -.-U  
San: Por cierto Hoshi, en donde esta tu amigo Inuyasha  
Mir: (se pone serio) No lo se, desde que nos peleamos ya no cruzamos palabra  
Kag: (se entristece) Eso no esta bien… se supone que eres su amigo, no es verdad?  
Mir: Se supone… pero es más terco que una mula  
San: Es un baka, pero ya aprenderá por las malas

Miroku y Kagome solo asienten desanimados, efectivamente Inuyasha ahora solamente estaba con Kikyo todo el tiempo, en los descansos, los días sin clases, incluso inventaba excusas para poder salir del aula para ir a verla… esa chica realmente lo tenía en sus garras, literalmente. De pronto, los pensamientos de los jóvenes son interrumpidos, Shura finalmente llega con ellos.

Shu: (llega corriendo) Lo siento… se alargó la clase¿esperaron mucho?  
Mir: (la toma de la mano) Podría esperar todo el tiempo del mundo por ti preciosa  
Shu: n-nU  
San: ¬¬  
Kag: (tratando de suavizar el ambiente) Oigan, vamos a la cafetería antes de que el descanso termine, de prisa (toma a Shura y Sango de la mano)  
San: (sin dejar de ver a Miroku) De acuerdo  
Shu: n-nU "Justo a tiempo"  
Mir: Pero no me dejen solito, espérenme! (va tras ellas)

Mientras tanto, en la cafetería, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Azuka y Kosho comían mientras reían ruidosamente, los demás solo los observaban de reojo, mientras murmuraban por lo bajo… El grupito se pavoneaba mientras descaradamente se burlaban de algunos que a su parecer, no eran lo suficientemente buenos como para estar en su presencia…

**_(Yo: O-Ó Que barbaridad, no puedo creerlo, quién rayos se cree esa tipa, me muero del coraje)  
(Ki: -aparece con su cara que nadie soporta- Ja, pero si tú misma escribiste eso)  
(Yo: O.O ¡¡¡¡¡¡TÚ, PERO QUE RAYOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ!!! -Salta de la silla como si hubiera visto la cosa mas asquerosa del mundo- )  
(Ki: Quise venir a ver quien esta escribiendo esta historia y a asegurarme de que todo apunte a mi favor desde el principio)  
(Yo¡Ja, pues fíjate que no, aquí mando yo, soy la autora de este fic, la gran Aori Sama, y lo que yo digo y escribo se hace!)  
(Ki: -cara maliciosa- ¿A sí? Pues ya lo veremos, autorcilla de fics de pacotilla -truena los dedos y varias serpientes envuelven a la autora, atándola a la silla- )  
(Yo: O.OU ¡¡Oye, quien te has creído, suéltame esperpento de barro mal cocido!!)  
(Ki: JUA, JUA, JUA, JUA, NADIE TE ESCUCHARÁ, AHORA ESCRIBIRÁS LO QUE YO DIGA, JUA, JUA, JUA)  
(Yo: T-T OH y ahora… ¿quién podrá defenderme?)  
(Voz¡¡¡¡YO!!!!)  
(Yo: -voltea, sonríe- ¡¡¡¡¡EL CHAPULÍN COLORADO!!!!!)  
(Ch: -salta dentro de la habitación- No contaban con mi astucia, no se preocupe señorita autora, yo la salvaré de este zombi mal hecho)  
(Yo: n-n ¡¡¡¡WIIII¡¡Dale duro Chapulín!!)  
(Ki: Ò.ÓU ¿Y este gusano quién rayos es?)  
(Ch: ¬¬# No soy ningún gusano, soy chapulín y ahora verás, te daré tu merecido -saca su mazo- ¡¡¡¡CONOCE LA IRA DE MI CHIPOTE CHILLÓN!!!! -se abalanza contra ella- )  
(Ki: O.OU Tu qué… -no termina por que el chipote se agranda y cae estrepitosamente sobre ella, aplastándola- X-X)  
(Yo: - ¡¡¡ Bravo Chapulín, bravo!!! -se libera de las serpientes que se van al ver a su ama aplastada- )  
(Ch: n-n No fue nada, solo cumplí con mi deber, ahora me retiro, mis antenitas de vinil detectan otro peligro¡síganme los buenos! -va hacia la ventana y salta- )  
(Yo: Ahora sí, al fin libre de esa zombi, y para asegurarme de que no volverá a interrumpirme… -va donde esta Kikyo aplastada y empieza a pisotearla mas y mas- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, QUIEN ES LA AUTORA DE PACOTILLA¿EH? QUIEN¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!!)  
(Ki: X-X)_**

Ejem… volviendo a la historia, Kikyo y su grupito estaban pavoneándose en la cafetería, mientras Kagome y los demás entraban y se formaban para conseguir el almuerzo, Kikyo los mira fijamente mientras sonríe con malicia, se levanta y camina hacia ellos, Inuyasha solo la mira fijamente, desconcertado; ya todos tienen su bandeja con alimentos y ahora buscan en donde sentarse.

Kag: (buscando) Creo que ya encontré lugar, vamos  
Todos¡Te seguimos!  
Kag: (camina pocos pasos cuando choca con alguien, derramando parte del contenido de la bandeja) Rayos… lo siento mucho, no vi…  
Ki: (mirándola con desprecio) ¬¬ Si serás idiota, mira como me dejaste la chaqueta  
Kag: (sorprendida) o-o Kikyo  
Ki: Tenía que ser, ya sospechaba que eras una tonta en cuanto te vi  
San: (molesta) ¬¬ Oye, Kagome no tuvo la culpa, tu te metiste en el camino  
Ki: ¬¬ Vaya, las nulidades nunca vienen solas, ya salio otra a hablar  
San: (furiosa) ¬¬Como me llamaste, tu…  
Mir: (la detiene) Cálmate Sango, no vale la pena  
San: Grr…  
Shu: (se coloca adelante) Oye, mejor vete, todos vimos como te metiste a propósito, ve a molestar a otro lado  
Ki: (la mira de arriba a abajo) Y tú ¿quién te crees para darme órdenes? (la mira desafiante)  
Shu: (la mira fríamente) ¬¬ No querrás averiguarlo, creéme  
Ki: (se pone nerviosa, da un paso atrás) ¬¬U ¿Me estás amenazando?  
Shu: (sonríe mordazmente) ¬¬¿Tú que crees?  
Inu: (se acerca) ¿Que pasa aquí?  
Ki: Inuyasha (se lanza a su pecho, empieza a sollozar) Ayúdame, me están molestando  
Todos: O.O ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE???!!!!!  
Ki: (lo mira con ojos de mosca muerta) Si, se aprovechan que estoy sola y me empiezan a molestar, me tiraron comida encima y no conforme, hasta me amenazan, Inuyasha ayúdame (empieza a llorar en su pecho)  
Inu: (los mira enfadado) Miserables, no puedo creerlo, y menos de ti Miroku  
Mir: No es lo que estás pensando Inuyasha  
San: Es cierto, fue ella la que se atravesó en el camino de Kagome y…  
Inu: (voltea a ver a la chica) Así que fuiste tú la que le arrojó comida a Kikyo  
Kag: (lo mira desconcertada) No fue así, yo…  
Inu: (en tono colérico) ¡Discúlpate con ella ahora mismo!  
Kag: (con un nudo en la garganta)… ¿Como… dices?  
Inu: (mirándola fríamente) Lo que oíste¿o eres sorda acaso?  
Kag: (baja la cabeza)… "I-Inuyasha… "  
Shu: (se coloca entre su amiga y él) ¬¬ Oye, no la trates de esa manera  
Inu: (suelta a Kikyo y se pone frente a ella) Pues se merece eso y mas por molestar a mi novia (alza la vista un poco ya que Shura es un poco mas alta que él)  
Shu: ¬¬ Si no sabes como sucedió, mejor deberías permanecer callado   
San: Es cierto, fue esa mustia la que vino a molestar a Kagome  
Mir: (lo mira fijamente) Tú me conoces Inuyasha¿de verdad crees que seríamos capaces de algo así?  
Inu: Feh, creí conocerte Miroku, pero veo que ya no eres el mismo de antes, mas les vale que esa chica se disculpe con Kikyo o yo…  
Shu: (lo mira fijamente) ¬¬ ¿O tú que?

Todos se le quedan mirando fijamente, también los demás estudiantes que están alrededor, Inuyasha empieza a sentir como todas esas miradas se clavan en él, haciéndolo sentir incómodo, Shura no deja de mirarlo fijamente, sus azules ojos parecen atravesarlo con una fría mirada, mientras que Sango abraza a su amiga que aun esta cabizbaja, Miroku se coloca al lado de Shura y ambos continúan mirando al joven, Kikyo observa la escena molesta ante la "inutilidad" de su "novio" por defenderla… el ambiente se torna cada vez mas pesado, hasta que…

Kae: (con voz firme) ¬¬ ¿Que esta pasando aquí?  
Todos: (voltean) Es la prefecta Kaede  
Kae: (avanza lentamente, su único ojo miraba a los chicos de manera intimidante) Estoy esperando la respuesta a mi pregunta jóvenes  
Inu: (se da vuelta) Nada, no pasa nada (va con Kikyo y se alejan)  
Kae: (voltea) ¿Y ustedes?  
Shu: (su mirada se vuelve mas cálida) Nada, lamentamos molestarla profesora  
Mir: Lamentamos el escándalo, no volverá a suceder  
Kae: (observándolos atentamente) Bien, pero la próxima ves les aconsejo que arreglen sus diferencias afuera, además… (se acerca a ellos) recuerden que los profesores estamos aquí para evitar situaciones incómodas¿comprenden?  
Shu: (sonriente) Sí… gracias profesora  
Mir: (con la mano detrás de su nuca) Lo recordaremos  
Kae: Bien, ahora coman que terminando el descanso tienen más pruebas que realizar  
Todos: (desanimados) Si profesora -.-

El barullo de voces en la cafetería nuevamente se deja oír, el ambiente se normaliza, sin embargo Kagome aun no levanta su rostro, aun podía sentir esa horrible mirada del chico de ojos ámbar sobre ella, acusándola… la opresión de su pecho aun no desaparecía; Sango la miraba preocupada mientras la abrazaba, intentando consolarla, Miroku y Shura también la miraban, se sentían furiosos por como habían hecho sentir a su amiga… esto no se quedaría así. Afuera, Kikyo y su tropa caminaban rápidamente mientras Inuyasha trataba de alcanzarla.

Inu: (alcanzándola) Kikyo, espera, por que te vas tan rápido  
Ki: (se voltea, enfadada) Se suponía que me defenderías de esos idiotas, en cambio te dejaste amedrentar por esa tipa desconocida  
Inu: (desconcertado) Eso no es verdad… además esa anciana apareció de repente y pude meterme en problemas  
Ki: (se detiene y voltea a verlo) ¡Y eso qué, esos idiotas me humillaron frente a todos, mira como me dejaron la chaqueta! (muestra la mancha de comida que, la verdad, ni se notaba tanto ya)  
Inu: Pero, Kikyo…  
Ki: (enfadada) Pero nada, eres un inútil, dijiste que me defenderías pero no cumpliste  
Az: (mirándolo reprobatoriamente) Es cierto, dejaste que esa chica te intimidara¿acaso le tuviste miedo?  
Ko: (en tono de burla) Para alguien con una reputación como la tuya, es una vergüenza que te diera miedo esa tipa  
Inu: (las mira molesto) ¬¬ Ya les dije que no fue así, métanse en sus propios asuntos  
Ki: ¬¬ Pues a mi me parece que ellas tienen razón  
Inu: (voltea) No Kikyo, por favor no te enojes conmigo… te prometo que los haré pagar por lo que te hicieron (la abraza)  
Ki: (se separa) No sé, lo voy a pensar, adiós (se marcha, con las otras dos chicas)  
Inu: (aprieta el puño) "Ya me las pagará esa chica, me hizo quedar como tonto frente a Kikyo, ahora debo demostrarle que soy un hombre de palabra… ya lo verá"

Mas tarde, las clases terminan y los estudiantes ahora trabajan en sus respectivos clubes; en kendo, entrenan arduamente ya que las competencias Inter. Escolares están próximas, y la Academia Takahashi es de las mejores de la zona y ha ganado tres campeonatos seguidos. Finalmente el entrenador anuncia el final de las prácticas del día, Shura toma uno de los vasos con agua y bebe mientras se sienta en el suelo.

Shu: (secándose el sudor) "Estoy rendida… el entrenador es mas estricto cada ves… solo espero poder mantenerme despierta para estudiar esta noche…"  
Sess: (se acerca junto a ella y toma otro vaso) ¿Estas cansada Ando?  
Shu: (voltea) Un poco, es que me he desvelado estudiando para los exámenes (se levanta)  
Sess: (bebe un poco) Estabas distraída en el entrenamiento, por eso te lo digo  
Shu: (se sorprende) o.o… ¿Lo notaste?  
Sess: ¬¬ Soy el capitán, debo asegurarme de que todos estén en buena forma para el torneo  
Shu: (sonríe) Ya veo… si, estaba pensando en algo y no estaba completamente concentrada, pensé que nadie lo había notado, el profesor no me dijo nada…  
Sess: Feh, es que es un idiota, si no puede notar un detalle tan simple como ese no debería ser el entrenador  
Shu: (lo mira) Es cierto n-n  
Sess: ¬//¬ "Otra ves, por que tiene que sonreír de esa manera" (voltea hacia otro lado para esconder su sonrojo)  
Prof.: (se acerca) Señorita Ando, la buscan en la puerta  
Shu: (voltea) ¿Uh? Quién será… (mira hacia la entrada, es la joven de ojos chocolate) Kagome (va rápidamente hacia ella)  
Sess: (voltea a verla mientras aún bebe agua) ¬¬  
Kag:¿ Te interrumpí?  
Shu: No, ya habíamos terminado¿en que te ayudo?  
Kag: Bueno… solo quería agradecerte… por lo de la cafetería  
Shu: (sonríe) No fue nada, no podía dejar que Nagano te tratara de esa manera  
Sess: (frunce el ceño) "Nagano… acaso se refiere a ese tonto…"  
Kag: (baja la cabeza) Lo siento, es que no pude decir nada, me quedé muda  
Shu: (le pone la mano en el hombro) Descuida, él te miraba horrible, es lógico que te asustara, ya no te preocupes, olvídate de eso, lo que menos debes hacer es caer en el juego de esa tipa, Nagano esta cegado por las mentiras de Kikyo y no escuchará razones  
Kag: Es cierto… pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal… (coloca su mano en el pecho)  
Shu: Kagome… bueno ya tranquilízate, por que no nos vamos juntas, iré por mis cosas, espérame ¿si?  
Kag: (sonríe un poco) Esta bien  
Shura: (va rápidamente por sus cosas) "Pobre Kagome, de veras le afectó como la trató ese tonto…"  
Sess: (a su lado) Oye, no fue mi intención pero escuché su conversación¿acaso se referían a Inuyasha Nagano?  
Shu: (con su maleta) Pues… si, hablábamos de él  
Sess: Escuché que hubo un incidente en la cafetería en el almuerzo¿acaso él tuvo algo que ver?  
Shu: (voltea) Lo lamento capitán pero me esperan, nos vemos mañana (se marcha con su amiga)  
Sess: (las mira irse) "… Inu baka"

Mas tarde esa noche, el campus esta casi vacío, pocos estudiantes aún no están en sus dormitorios ya; Inuyasha camina rápidamente mientras busca aguzando la vista, venía de buscar a Kikyo pero no se encontraba en su habitación y ya la había buscado por toda la escuela… seguramente aún seguía enojada con él y se había escondido. Finalmente llega hasta la parte trasera del gimnasio, sin embargo no hay nadie, la única iluminación es la tenue luz de una lámpara, suspira y voltea para irse, sin embargo, de repente es sujetado por la camisa y estrellado violentamente en la dura pared… no alcanza a reaccionar.

Inu: (trata de soltarse) ¡Suéltame, quién rayos eres!  
Sess: (sin soltarlo) Imbécil¿ya vas a empezar con tus tonterías otra vez?  
Inu: (se enfurece) Sesshoumaru… miserable…  
Sess: Escúchame bien, nuestro padre ya te lo advirtió, será mejor que no hagas ninguna de tus tonterías aquí  
Inu: (aún forcejeando) Lo que haga… no es de tu incumbencia… además de que… rayos estás hablando…  
Sess: No te hagas el tonto, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, casi te peleas en la cafetería esta mañana, imbécil (lo suelta finalmente)  
Inu: (voltea, lo mira fríamente) No sabes nada, Kikyo estaba en problemas y solo fui a defenderla  
Sess: (burlándose) Ay por favor, deja de decir tonterías, todos los estudiantes te estaban observando, incluso la prefecta Kaede presenció todo, tu amiguita comenzó y te usó para crear problemas, todos saben la reputación que tiene esa mujer pero tú eres el único idiota que se niega a ver la realidad  
Inu: (lo mira fulminante) No es verdad, además esa anciana tuerta no sabe nada acerca de Kikyo, nadie sabe realmente como es ella… además lo que yo haga no te importa  
Sess: (frunce el ceño) Me importa si con ello me arrastras entre tus patas  
Inu: Feh, no te metas en mis asuntos o ya verás  
Sess: Ultimadamente a mi tampoco me importa lo que hagas, al fin y al cabo, si te expulsan de esta escuela también, serás el único al que nuestro padre castigará (se da la vuelta para irse)  
Inu: (aun enfadado) Oye, no huyas, vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste  
Sess: (lo mira de reojo) Si hubiera querido, te habría roto el brazo, mejor vete a tu habitación si sabes lo que te conviene (sigue su camino)  
Inu: (aprieta los puños) Maldito… ya verás, me las pagarás… te demostraré a ti y a todos que lo que dicen de Kikyo es mentira… a cualquier precio

El joven regresa fúrico a su habitación; a unas cuantas calles de ahí, un automóvil negro se detiene antes de llegar a la escuela, la ventanilla del copiloto desciende, la tenue luz de una lámpara ilumina la figura de una joven de pálida piel y fría mirada.

Ki: (viéndose en el espejo retrovisor) Ya me voy, debo llegar antes de que la anciana tuerta pase inspección por las habitaciones y se de cuenta de mi ausencia  
Voz: Qué lástima, nos estábamos divirtiendo (la luz deja ver un joven, de unos 17 años, de cabello castaño oscuro un poco largo con un lunar pequeño debajo del ojo izquierdo, de fría mirada, vestido con ropa costosa)  
Ki: (sonriendo sensualmente) Cierto, pero ya nos divertiremos mas en nuestra próxima cita (coloca su mano en la mejilla del chico)  
Joven: (sonriendo con malicia) Mmm… me sorprendió que me llamaras, acaso el idiota con el que estás ahora ya te cansó tan pronto?  
Ki: Si, es un idiota y ya me aburrió (se cruza de brazos con cara de fastidio)  
Joven: (se acerca a ella y la abraza) En ese caso, por que no lo dejas de una buena ves, sabes que yo estoy aquí siempre (se acerca a su rostro)  
Ki: (sonríe sensual) Eso lo se… lo sé muy bien… Musho

Ambos se besan apasionadamente, el joven cierra la ventanilla del auto mientras lentamente ambos van recostándose en los asientos del auto...

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ, CLASE 04: DE SUEÑO A PESADILLA, UN DURO DESPERTAR (2da. parte)**

**ATTE. Aori Sama... bien bien, espero me dejen muchos rewiews, no acepto cartas bomba no con antrax, insultos y demás, ok?? n-n No se pierdan las siguientes clases, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán... REWIEWS!!!!!!! XD **


	5. 4 DE SUEÑO A PESADILLA, DURO DESPERTAR2

**SALUDOS, GENTE BONITA, YA VOLVÍ!!!! XD**

**Bien, debido a que recibí 5 rewiews tan rápidamente, he decidido actualizar la segunda parte de la clase de una ves... es que toy muy emocionaaaaaaa xD Espero que les guste, ahora paso a los saludos... hay que bonito xD**

**Misha: Tranquila amiga, tranquila, aunque quisiera, no puedo hacerle eso a Kikyo... al menos no todavía -sonrisa macabra- pero mas adelante recibirá lo que merece, sigue al pendiente**

**Nikole: Gracias por leer mi historia, espero seguir leyendote por aquí n-n**

**Willnira: xD jejejeje, conosco varios sinónimos mas para Inubaka, en cuanto a la zombi putre, lo mismo que le digo a Misha, calmantes montes mi pequeño saltamontes, la putre recibirá lo que merece xD**

**Ahome23: Que bueno leerte de nuevo, y si, como el chapulín andaba por mi casa, decidí meterlo, xD, de nuevo grax por la propaganda, te lo agradesco mucho amiga y espero tu comentario para esta otra parte**

**Mikky-chan: AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTI, DISFRÚTALA!!! XD**

**Bueno, Inuyasha y demás no me pertenecen sino son de Rumiko sama, esto solo es una idea que salió de esta loca cabeza mía, sin fines de lucro, aunque si a algun productor le interesa... xD**

**"x" pensamientos de personajes  
(x) acciones de personajes  
(x) acciones y notas de la autora... YO MERA, QUEDÓ CLARO?? XD**

* * *

**ACADEMIA DE LA VIDA  
**

**CLASE 04. DE SUEÑO A PESADILLA, UN DURO DESPERTAR (2da. parte)**

Al día siguiente, los exámenes continúan, en el grupo 1-C los estudiantes resuelven la prueba en silencio siendo custodiados por el profesor en turno, el ambiente es tranquilo, únicamente se escucha el sonido de las puntas de los lápices escribiendo sobre el papel… Kagome intenta concentrarse, sin embargo su mente no le obedece, aún podía recordar el incidente de la cafetería del día anterior, la fría mirada del joven albino aun la estremecía… suspira profundamente, voltea hacia la ventana, el cielo azul está en su máximo esplendor.

Kag: (apoyando su rostro en su mano) "…Que bello día… como me gustaría estar en cualquier otra parte menos aquí… por mas que lo intento no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó… en como me miró… por que me tenía que pasar a mí…"

Nuevamente coloca su mirada en la hoja de papel la cual aún está incompleta… repentinamente siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, lentamente voltea sobre su hombro para encontrar la causa de ese sobresalto… un par de ojos ámbar estaban fijamente clavados en ella, mirándola de manera tan fría que la joven había podido percibirla; Kagome inmediatamente voltea al frente mientras un sudor frío la invade, nuevamente él la observaba de esa manera, como si fuera la cosa mas detestable del mundo y eso le afectaba bastante; Miroku se percata de esto, se siente furioso, no se imaginaba que su amigo hubiera cambiado tanto por una mujer como Kikyo, toma su borrador y sin miramientos lo lanza a la cabeza del muchacho albino...

Inu: (se sorprende al sentir el golpe) Pero que… (observa el proyectil, lo reconoce) Miroku, fuiste tú (se levanta ruidosamente)  
Mir: (lo mira enfadado) ¿Y que si lo hice? (todos los estudiantes voltean a verlos)  
Inu: (se acerca a él) ¬¬ ¿Acaso estás burlándote de mi?  
Mir: (se levanta) ¬¬ ¿Crees que voy a quedarme como si nada cuando estoy viendo como miras a Kagome¡Hasta cuando vas a entender que ella no tuvo nada que ver con lo que pasó en la cafetería!  
Prof.: (se acerca molesto) ¡Señor Nagano, Señor Hoshi, estamos a mitad de un examen, que falta de seriedad es esta! (sin embargo los chicos no le hacen caso)  
Inu: ¬¬ ¿Crees que voy a creerte? Eres tú el que no ve la verdad, Kikyo es una chica dulce que no le hace mal a nadie, y todos la tratan muy mal, incluyendo a esa chica (señala a Kagome) ¡Pero ya se terminó, yo voy a defender a Kikyo a cualquier precio!  
Mir: (sonrisa burlona) Inuyasha, no cabe duda de que eres un perfecto idiota, estás tan ciego que no ves la realidad (frunce le ceño) Sin embargo no voy a permanecer cruzado de brazos mientras veo como tratas a mis amigos (los demás sonríen, Kagome solo mira la escena preocupada)  
Inu: (el flequillo le cubre parte del rostro, dándole una apariencia siniestra) Muy bien Miroku, entonces… (alza la mirada) ¡Comenzaré contigo!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Inuyasha tomó a Miroku de la chaqueta y le asestó un tremendo golpe en el rostro, todos quedaron sorprendidos y se levantaron de inmediato, Kagome sintió un gran golpe en su pecho; Miroku no se esperaba esto, realmente no deseaba esto, sin embargo ya era tarde y debía actuar, rápidamente se abalanzó contra su antes amigo de la infancia y le lanzó un golpe de igual fuerza al rostro… El profesor, muy enojado intentó separarlos pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe de parte de ambos chicos, los demás empezaron a vitorearlos y alentarlos en la pelea, provocando un gran escándalo; Kagome estaba petrificada, no deseaba que esto hubiera pasado, no quería ver a su amigo Miroku actuar de esa manera y menos con el que se suponía era su amigo… no podía quedarse parada viendo esto, no podía, en parte ella era culpable de esta pelea, no podía dejar que se saliera de control, debía ponerle fin de una buena vez…

Mir: (con el rostro golpeado y la ropa casi rasgada) Inuyasha… ya despierta… no quiero seguir peleando contigo…Inu: (en pose de pelea, con la ropa igual a Miroku) Feh… ya es tarde para arrepentirte¿no crees?… Vamos a terminar con esto (se abalanza contra él nuevamente)  
Kag: (aparece repentinamente frente a él con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados) - ¡¡¡Alto, ya basta, no peleen más!!!  
Inu: (se para en seco, la mira fríamente) Tú… apártate  
Mir: (preocupado) Kagome, no te interpongas, podrías salir lastimada…  
Kag: (cabizbaja) No… esto debe parar, por favor Miroku  
Mir: (sonriente)… Esta bien, como tú digas  
Inu: Feh, no puedo creerlo, eres un cobarde Miroku, si tú no peleas, entonces yo te obligaré  
Kag: (alza la vista, lo mira fijamente) Dije que ya basta¡¿es que acaso no puedes entenderlo?!  
Inu: (se acerca a ella, la mira fulminante) ¿Quién rayos te crees para darme órdenes¡Tú eres la culpable de todo esto, debiste disculparte con Kikyo por molestarla ayer!  
Kag: (empieza a enfadarse) ¡Disculparme por qué, yo no hice nada malo, y no pienso ofrecerle disculpas a ella por algo que no hice!  
Inu: (la toma fuertemente del brazo) ¡Idiota, entonces yo te obligaré!  
Mir: (avanza hacia ellos) Kagome… ¡Suéltala!  
Todos: Ò.Ó

**_(Lectores: O.O ¡¡¡¿¿¿ QUE, NOOOOO, ACASO INU LE VA A PEGAR¡¡¡¡¡ NO, NO, NO, DETÉNLO YA, NO PUEDE PASAR ESO!!!!!)  
(Yo: -tapándose los oídos- ¬¬ Ay ya, no sean tan escandalosos, no va a pasar nada)  
(Lectores: -rodean a la autora, con antorchas, machetes y demás armas punzo cortantes- ¡¡¡¡¡MAS TE VALE, DE LO CONTRARIO NO SALDRAS DE ESTE CAPÍTULO ILESA!!!!! ¬ -¬#)  
(Yo: O.OU "¿Donde estará el chapulín colorado cuando lo necesito?")_**

_  
_Inuyasha esta por sacudir a Kagome con fuerza, los demás estudiantes no pueden tolerar esto y deciden intervenir junto con Miroku… inesperadamente un fuerte sonido resuena en toda el aula, todos se quedan con la boca abierta… Kagome acaba de darle una fuerte bofetada a Inuyasha, dejándole la mejilla muy enrojecida… Inuyasha esta estático, no alcanza a reaccionar, esto lo toma totalmente desprevenido; Kagome no pudo evitarlo, una gran rabia invadía su ser, desapareciendo cualquier timidez que antes tuviera; Inuyasha se toca la mejilla, se siente furioso, quiere reclamar pero de pronto se queda mudo, los ojos chocolate de la joven lo miran con suma frialdad, como dos filosas dagas que están por atravesarlo y clavarlo en el piso… Ahora él siente un sudor frío recorriendo su espalda, junto con una gran opresión en el pecho.

Kae: (abriendo la puerta) ¿¿Que rayos es este escándalo, acaso no están en examen?? (abre su único ojo a mas no poder al contemplar la escena frente a ella) ¡¿Que pasa aquí?!  
Prof.: (se levanta, aun tambaleante, con un ojo morado xD) ¬¬# Prefecta Kaede… estos muchachitos malcriados empezaron a pelear de la nada… intenté detenerlos pero mire como me dejaron… ¡Exijo que se les llame la atención inmediatamente!  
Kae: (frunce el ceño, su semblante es aterrador) ¡¡Señor Nagano, señor Hoshi y señorita Higurashi, a mi oficina, YA!! (se marcha)  
Todos: O.OU esa anciana si que da miedo  
Mir: --U  
Kag: -.-  
Inu: ¬-¬

Mas tarde, durante el descanso, los estudiantes no paran de hablar del incidente en el grupo de primer año, llegando a oídos de toda la escuela; Kikyo se encuentra en su lugar de siempre, mientras sus acompañantes le relatan todo con lujo de detalles.

Az: … Y así de pronto, esos dos empezaron a pelearse en medio del salón, sin importarles que estuviera el profesor ahí  
Ko: Si, hasta lo golpearon, todo el salón quedó hecho un desastre  
Ki: (jugando con su cabello) ¿En serio? Inuyasha es demasiado impulsivo y tonto… ¿Y que pasó después?  
Az: (sonriendo burlonamente) Esa tonta de Higurashi se metió entre los dos e interrumpió la pelea y para rematar, abofeteó a Inuyasha  
Ko: Justo en ese momento apareció la prefecta Kaede y todo terminó, ahora están los tres en su oficina, seguramente los expulsarán por esto  
Ki: Así que esa tonta lo abofeteó… Inuyasha es mucho mas mediocre de lo que pensé, definitivamente me desharé de él lo antes posible, ya me cansé de sus tonterías (se levanta)  
Az: Pero Kikyo, ese chico es bastante interesante  
Ko: Entonces si ya no lo quieres, déjame quedarme con él  
Ki: (la mira de forma muy amenazante) ¬¬ Ni se te ocurra, si me desobedeces te irá muy mal¿entendiste?  
Ko: (se atemoriza) S-Sí… lo siento Kikyo  
Az: -.-U  
Ki: (sonríe con malicia) Así está mejor, ahora vamonos de aquí, no soporto este lugar, hay demasiada gente (se va, seguida de las otras dos chicas)

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería, Miroku es atendido por los golpes de su rostro, la puerta se abre dando paso a Sango.

San: (se acerca) Hola (su rostro muestra preocupación) ¿Te sientes bien Hoshi?  
Mir: (le sonríe) n-n Sanguito, que felicidad que vengas a verme, yo creí que no te importaba (la enfermera le pone alcohol en una herida… el ardor es insoportable) , AY, ESO DUELE¡¡¿¿QUE LE PASA, ACASO QUIERE MATARME??!!  
San: O.OU  
Enf.: ¬¬ No exageres muchacho, solo estoy desinfectando la herida, no morirás por eso  
Mir: T-T Pero me dolió…  
San: ¬¬ No seas exagerado Hoshi, estaba preocupada pero veo que estás bien  
Mir: (la mira fijamente) ¿En serio estabas preocupada por mi?  
San: (se sonroja) "… Ay, por que tiene que mirarme tan fijamente" (voltea la mirada) Pues sí… no es común que te pelees…  
Mir: (nota su sonrojo, sonríe) "Que linda, le da pena" (la enfermera le coloca una bandita) ¡¡¡AY, YA LE DIJE QUE ME DUELE!!!  
Enf.: (se levanta) ¬¬ Si, ya escuché, muchacho exagerado (se lleva las gasas y venditas) Ya terminé, te puedes ir  
Mir: Por fin, ya no soportaba tanta tortura (voltea) ¿Nos vamos Sanguito?  
San: De acuerdo

Ambos salen de la enfermería, afuera sus amigos los esperan preocupados.

Shu: Ya era hora¿te encuentras bien Miroku?  
Mir: Sí, solo fueron unos cuantos golpes  
San: Tiene la cabeza tan dura que no es raro que no le haya pasado nada  
Mir: n-nU Sanguito, no seas tan dura conmigo  
Shu: n-n Que bien, me siento aliviada  
Kag: (que estaba a su lado, callada) Lo siento mucho Miroku, todo fue culpa mía  
Mir: (le sonríe) No es verdad, Inuyasha estaba fuera de control, fue mejor ponerle un alto de una buena vez, además me sorprendiste mucho cuando te paraste frente a él y lo golpeaste  
San: Es cierto, te felicito Kagome  
Kag: -.- Pues yo no me siento tan bien por eso  
Shu: (la abraza un poco) No tienes nada de que arrepentirte, él te estaba acusando de algo que no hiciste, era lógico que te defendieras, si seguías callada, él seguiría molestándote  
San: Es verdad, ahora va a recibir el castigo que se merece por ser un idiota   
Kag: (les sonríe) Gracias amigos… pero aún así, me siento mal por Nagano, después de todo, fue Kikyo la verdadera causante de su comportamiento  
Mir: (suspira) Es cierto… solo espero que no lo vayan a expulsar, o estará en grandes problemas con su padre

Todos asienten mientras se marchan; en la oficina de la prefecta, Inuyasha permanece sentado en una silla, de brazos cruzados, mientras Kaede habla seriamente con Sesshoumaru… se toca la mejilla, el golpe que le dio la joven aún le duele bastante, jamás se imaginó que una chica de su aspecto tuviera la mano tan pesada… sin mencionar los golpes que Miroku le había propinado, menos mal que la enfermera lo había curado minutos antes.

Kae: (muy seria)… El profesor se ha quejado muy enérgicamente sobre el comportamiento de Inuyasha, no solo interrumpió el examen que se realizaba para pelear por un asunto irrelevante, sino que también él salio seriamente lastimado, este comportamiento no es tolerado en una escuela de este nivel  
Sess: (de pie, serio) Lo sé, conozco las reglas de la escuela perfectamente  
Kae: Bien, entonces sabes que este incidente amerita que tu padre sea notificado de inmediato, como el director no se encuentra tal vez podamos llegar a un arreglo, pero no prometo nada  
Sess: (voltea) ¿Escuchaste eso, Inuyasha?  
Inu: ¬-¬ Feh  
Sess: ¬¬# "Idiota"  
Kae: (se aclara la garganta) Bien, Inuyasha debes ir al salón de castigos hasta que decidamos tu situación y por ningún motivo deberás salir hasta que se te indique¿entendido?  
Inu: Si señora  
Kae: Entonces retírate (el joven se levanta y se marcha) … Lamento haberte hecho venir, pero era indispensable informarle a un familiar de la situación ya que el señor Tashio estaba ocupado en un viaje de negocios  
Sess: (con rostro inexpresivo) Esta bien, le agradezco que me haya informado, ahora me retiro, tengo examen en la siguiente clase (se marcha)  
Kae: (se recarga en el respaldo de la silla, suspira) Vaya día… necesito un trago -.-

Ya ha anochecido, Inuyasha finalmente sale de su encierro después de estar en el salón de castigos todo el día, obligado a estudiar y con órdenes estrictas de ir directo a su habitación… el joven suspira fastidiado, su rostro aún esta adolorido por los golpes que Miroku le dio, contando también el de Kagome, frunce el ceño al recordarlo… alza la vista, el cielo nocturno está despejado, apenas se ven algunas estrellas… decide olvidarse de las órdenes de la anciana tuerta y decide ir a ver a Kikyo, después de todo, lo que había hecho era por ella y ahora deseaba verla y estar con ella, contarle como se sentía. Los dormitorios de las chicas no estaban muy lejos, pronto llegaría, estaría con su novia un rato y después regresaría, sin que nadie lo notara… sin embargo antes de llegar, pudo ver a lo lejos como una joven de pálida piel, salía a hurtadillas del edificio, con un abrigo… era Kikyo; Inuyasha estaba desconcertado¿por que su Kikyo saldría a escondidas? Decide seguirla, hasta llegar a uno de los muros en la parte de atrás del gimnasio, donde estaba un gran árbol, Kikyo ágilmente trepa por él hasta llegar arriba de la pared, acto seguido, salta saliendo de la escuela; Inuyasha no entiende nada, decide seguirla, trepa el árbol hasta llegar sobre la pared… lo que ve lo deja aún mas confundido, Kikyo se había quitado el abrigo, dejando ver un vestido diminuto en color rojo, con un escote en la espalda bastante pronunciado y una falda tan corta que casi no dejaba nada a la imaginación… Estaba por hablarle cuando ella le hace señas a un auto en movimiento, un auto último modelo color negro, el cual se estaciona frente a ella, y lo aborda rápidamente; Inuyasha empieza a angustiarse¿que esta haciendo su novia escapando de la escuela a esas horas y subiendo a un auto desconocido? Salta el muro y, haciendo alarde de su resistencia física, sigue al auto a pie, corriendo a todo pulmón.

Jamás había corrido tanto, ya casi no le queda aliento para continuar, pero finalmente logra alcanzar a ese auto… observa mientras trata de recuperarse un poco, el auto esta parado frente a un antro muy conocido **_(Yo: -con unas grandes gafas y un libro de chorrocientas páginas- A ver mis queridos educandos, aquí en México se le dice ANTRO al lugar en el que uno va por la noche a bailar y divertirse, o sea una discoteca, centro nocturno, etc., habiendo aclarado esto, continuemos la historia… -no puede sostener mas el pesado libro y lo deja caer sobre sus pies, la autora grita de dolor- XoX AY MIS PIECITOS!!!)_, **llamado "Sengoku Titanium"** _(Yo: NO ME DEMANDEN POR EL NOMBRE, NO SE ME OCURRE OTRO CON EL DOLOR DE PIES QUE TRAIGO T-T)_**; en vano intenta entrar, pero el gorila de la entrada se lo impide por ser menor de edad, pero el no se dará por vencido, así que se escabulle por la parte trasera, toma un traje de mesero y se escabulle entre la multitud… El ambiente es genial, la estridente música incita a todos los asistentes a bailar, mientras que los cantineros preparan bebidas deliciosas de manera espectacular; Inuyasha busca por todos lados pero no logra encontrar a su novia entre tantas luces de neón y personas de pie… aun está cansado por la carrera de hace rato y decide sentarse en una de las mesas para renovar fuerzas… Repentinamente, escucha una risa conocida, a pesar del estruendo del lugar logra reconocerla, es de Kikyo, empieza a buscarla con la mirada hasta que finalmente logra verla, en la parte de abajo, junto a la pista de baile, sin embargo no está sola, un chico la acompaña y está muy pegado a ella; Inuyasha siente que la furia lo invade de nuevo y va inmediatamente hacia donde están para sorprenderlos por la parte de atrás, sin embargo no está preparado para lo que está a punto de escuchar…

Mu: (abrazándola) Kikyo dime cuando vas a deshacerte de ese idiota de Inuyasha, por lo que me contaste, es un pobre infeliz, no se que haces aún con él  
Ki: (sonriendo sexy, acariciando su pecho) Pues cuanto antes mejor, ya decidí que mañana corto con él en el descanso, ya no soporto que diga que es mi novio ni un minuto más  
Mu: (empieza a besar su cuello) Ya era hora… creí que… empezaba a gustarte  
Ki: (burlonamente) Ja, por favor, Inuyasha es un pobre iluso tonto, admito que fue muy fácil manipularlo pero es demasiado impulsivo… A mi me gustan mas los hombres inteligentes como tú Musho (lo abraza)  
Mu: (le corresponde el abrazo) Kikyo… tú si sabes

Ambos se besan apasionadamente sin percatarse de que un par de ojos ámbar los observa… Inuyasha está en shock, no puede creer lo que está sucediendo, no puede ser verdad lo que acaba de escuchar, Kikyo, su Kikyo lo estaba engañando… como un mal sueño, en ese momento viene a su mente las palabras de Miroku y los demás, que le prevenían de ella… No, seguramente era todo un error, debía cerciorarse, no podía ser verdad, tenía que haber una explicación…

Inu: (tomando la mesa y haciéndola a un lado) ¡¡Kikyo, que rayos significa esto!!Ki: (se separa de su acompañante, esta sorprendida) O-o Inuyasha… ¡¿que haces aquí?!  
Inu: (la mira fijamente, sus ojos denotan dolor) Es lo que quiero saber, que haces aquí con este tipo… ¡tú eres mi novia, se supone que estarías conmigo!  
Mu: (empieza a reírse) Ja, ja, ja… pero que patética demostración, no cabe duda de que eres un imbécil  
Inu: (lo mira furioso) Y tu quién rayos eres, maldito  
Mu: (se levanta, sonríe con maldad) Pero que falta de educación la mía, mi nombre es Musho Onigumo, y soy el verdadero novio de Kikyo  
Inu: (colérico) ¡¡MENTIRA, RETRÁCTATE, EL ÚNICO NOVIO DE KIKYO SOY YO¿ENTENDISTE?!! (lo toma de la camisa muy bruscamente) ¡¡Atrévete a repetirlo y te partiré la cara!!  
Mu: (sonriendo cínicamente) Uy, mira cuanto miedo tengo  
Inu: (sus dientes rechinan de rabia) Grr… muy bien maldito¡te voy a enseñar quién soy! (alza el puño dispuesto a golpearlo)  
Kikyo: (se levanta) ¡¡YA BASTA!!

Inuyasha se detiene y voltea a verla, su sangre que antes hervía, ahora se siente fría, congelada, ante la cruel mirada de la pálida chica… ¿Por que, por qué lo estaba mirando de esa manera, acaso no comprendía que él estaba ahí por ella, para ayudarla y protegerla? De repente un fuerte golpe en el rostro lo lanza hacia atrás, estrellándolo contra otra de las mesas, todos los demás se detienen al ver el espectáculo, olvidándose de la música… Inuyasha está aturdido, por mirar a Kikyo ese miserable que tenía agarrado de la camisa lo golpeó a traición.

Inu: (levantándose) Miserable… ahora sí me las pagarás…  
Ki: (se coloca frente a él) ¿Acaso no entendiste? Dije que ya basta  
Inu: Pero Kikyo…  
Ki: (mirándolo con suma frialdad) No puedo creer que me estuvieras siguiendo, quién rayos te crees, y por si fuera poco armas un escándalo en frente de todos, nunca me sentí tan avergonzada en toda mi vida  
Inu: (se acerca a ella) Pero yo solo trataba de protegerte…  
Ki: (sonríe cínicamente) ¿Protegerme? No seas idiota, como podría protegerme un imbécil como tú  
Inu: (sorprendido) Ki… Kikyo… que te sucede… tu no eres así…  
Ki: ¬¬ Cállate, ya estoy harta de ti, iba a esperar hasta mañana para decírtelo pero ya que estás aquí…  
Inu: (siente una opresión fuerte en su pecho) Acaso… tú…  
Ki: (camina hasta estar frente a frente con él)… Esto se terminó, ya me cansé de tener que soportar tu presencia y tus estúpidos problemas, me aburres, ya ni me dan ganas de sacarte provecho, a partir de este momento has dejado de existir en mi vida… Adiós

Ella se da la vuelta y se aleja… la estridente música impide escuchar cómo el corazón del joven albino se rompe en pedazos… No puede ser verdad, esto no está pasando, seguramente es una pesadilla…

Inu: (la toma del brazo) Por que… por que me dices estas cosas… dime la verdad, ese sujeto te amenazó para que me dijeras eso¿verdad? Yo se que me amas y no serías capaz…  
Ki: (molesta) Ya suéltame, ya no te soporto¿que no lo entiendes? NO TE AMO Y NUNCA TE AMÉ, únicamente te usé igual que cualquier objeto, pero ya me aburrí de ti  
Inu: (aferrado al mismo hueso… ja, ja, ja) No… No puede ser… ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!

Kikyo intenta soltarse pero Inuyasha no la suelta, así que lo abofetea con todas sus fuerzas y consigue escapar… Inuyasha queda en shock, tal parece que el golpe le ha movido el cerebro para darse cuenta de la situación… no era ningún sueño, era la realidad… cae de rodillas, sus ojos empiezan a humedecerse mientras aprieta los puños con fuerza; Kikyo va donde Musho y se coloca detrás de él, mientras este mira divertido al pobre albino.

Mu: ¬¬ Vaya que eres terco, eres un tonto al no darte cuenta de que solo fuiste una diversión para Kikyo (camina hasta llegar junto a él) A poco creíste que ella se fijaría en un pobre imbécil como tú, teniéndome a mi… pobre iluso, me das lástima

Las personas alrededor observan la escena y no paran de hablar, incluso la estruendosa música pareciera burlarse de Inuyasha… Él continúa en el piso, con el corazón completamente destrozado por la chica que creía su novia… lágrimas de rabia salen libremente de sus ojos mientras un enorme nudo se forma en su garganta. Musho llama a varios sujetos que se encargan de la seguridad del antro para que se lo lleven; Inuyasha es tomado bruscamente y llevado hasta la salida, no sin recibir unos cuantos golpes en el proceso…

_Eres como una mariposa;  
vuelas y te posas vas de boca en boca,  
fácil y ligera de quien te provoca._

_Yo soy ratón de tu ratonera,  
trampa que no mata pero no libera,  
vivo muriendo prisionero._

_Mariposa traicionera,  
todo se lo lleva el viento,  
mariposa no regreso._

Como puede se levanta y empieza a caminar, ya es bastante tarde y el frío empieza a calarle hasta los huesos, cada paso es una tortura debido a los fuertes golpes que recibió en todo su cuerpo… pero eso no es nada comparado con el intenso dolor de su corazón… estaba hecho pedazos, y como si fueran dagas estos parecían haberlo desgarrado todo… Como pudo ser tan iluso, como pudo ser tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de ese vil engaño, ahora se sentía traicionado, se sentía miserable…

_Ay, mariposa de amor, mi mariposa de amor.  
Ya no regreso contigo  
Ay, mariposa de amor, mi mariposa de amor.  
Nunca jamás junto a ti, vuela amor,  
vuela dolor y no regreses a un lado  
ya vete de flor en flor, seduciendo a los pistilos  
y vuela cerca del sol, pa' que sientas lo  
que es dolor.  
_

Y pensar que todo había empezado como si fuera un bello sueño… ahora todo era una terrible pesadilla que lo había destrozado y lo peor es que no podía salir ya que era real, estaba sucediéndole… Su vista se hacía cada vez más borrosa, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, quien sabe donde se encontraba, pero en ese momento eso no le interesaba, solo quería alejarse de ahí… aún podía escuchar las malditas palabras de Kikyo y de ese miserable de Musho… Su mente le jugaba sucio, por más que intentaba olvidar, mas lo recordaba… Maldición.

_Ay, mujer cómo haces daño,  
pasan los minutos cual si fueran años,   
mira estos celos me están matando._

_Ay, mujer que fácil eres,  
abres tus alitas,  
muslos de colores donde se posan tus amores._

_Mariposa traicionera,  
todo se lo lleva el viento,  
mariposa no regreso.  
_

Se detiene por un momento, limpia sus lágrimas mientras se apoya en una pared… sin saber cómo, nuevamente regresó a la escuela… Como si recordar lo sucedido no fuera suficiente tortura, nuevamente su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, haciéndole pensar en su amigo Miroku… o más bien ex amigo… aprieta el puño con rabia, como pudo tratarlo así, como si fuera cualquier desconocido siendo que pasaron su infancia juntos como grandes amigos… se había portado como un canalla, el mas grande del mundo, especialmente con esa chica de ojos chocolate, y pensar que cuando llegó a ese miserable internado, ella le recibió con una dulce sonrisa… Golpea el muro con rabia, una y otra vez hasta mancharlo con su sangre, sollozos escapan de sus labios mientras su cuerpo tiembla sin control.

_Ay, mariposa de amor, mi mariposa de amor.  
Ya no regreso contigo  
Ay, mariposa de amor, mi mariposa de amor._

_Nunca jamás junto a ti, vuela amor,  
vuela dolor que tengas suerte en tu vida  
ay, ay, ay, ay, ay dolor, yo te lloré todo un río,  
ay, ay, ay, ay, ay amor, tú te me vas a volar._

Sigilosamente logra entrar a la escuela y llegar hasta su habitación… Ya no puede mas, el cansancio ya se ha apoderado completamente de él, no quiere saber nada mas, llega a la cama y se deja caer en ella, no le importa el dolor de las heridas… Cierra los ojos lentamente cayendo inconsciente de inmediato, sin embargo su cuerpo y mente aún siguen sufriendo… Mañana deberá enfrentar la dura realidad.

* * *

**CANCIÓN: Mariposa Traicionera/Maná  
  
CONTINÚA, CLASE 05: EMPECEMOS DE NUEVO... ¿AMIGOS?  
ATTE. Aori Sama... Bien, no me maten, Inuyasha sí se merecía sufrir por haberse dejado engañar por la zombi putre, acéptenlo... xD Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción en la parte donde comienza, así que si la tienen, escúchenla, ok?? Bueno, la próxima si me tardaré un poquito mas en actualizar, pero espero muchos rewiews... arigatou xD **


	6. 5 EMPECEMOS DE NUEVO ¿AMIGOS?

**HOLA MORTALES, YA LLEGÓ LA DIOSA DE LOS FANFICS, LA GRAN AORI SAMA XD... nnU je, je, je, sorry, es que mi ego se infló demaciado y me dejé llevar... pues aquí me tienen de nuevo, les dije que me tardaría un poquito mas en subir la siguiente clase y bueno, la espera terminó por fin, estoy contenta porque recibí bastantes rewiews, aqui están mis agradecimientos:**

**Willnira: xD jejejejeje, ese lenguaje bien le aplica a la zombi putre, y sabes, makana como que es raro, mejor llámame toquis... SOMOS TOKAYITAS XD**

**Natalia: en serio lloraste?? o.O órale, pero me alegra que te guste y si, Inubaka tenía que sufrir, se lo merecía por baka xD**

**Nikole: xD gracias por pasar, y descuida, así será pero antes deben sufrir, muajajajajajajaja... nnU**

**Mikky-chan: gracias amiga, y si, nuevamente estamos de acuerdo, Inuyasha es un baka xD**

**Deep and from heart: Ta fuerte?? En serio??? o-O... bueno, espero seguirte leyendo por aquí, no te arrepentiras xD**

**Miley-ann: xD Me alegra haberte devuelto la sonrisa y que esta clase te guste también, gracias por haberme posteado el capítulo anterior también  
**

**Dap: O-o órale, no te desesperes, poco a poco van a salir, no creas que me olvidé de los demás y si, ese sujeto era Musho, no te equivocaste.**

**--U Fiu, vaya que eran bastantes... xD pero muchas gracias a todos, así me animan a continuarle. Bien, pasemos a lo obligado para terminar con esto rápido: Inuyasha y demás, no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia es una alucinación de mi mente afectada por todos los chocolates que me comí el otro día... xD**

**"x" pensamientos de personaje  
(x) acciones de personaje  
_(x) notas de la autora, es decir YO MERA XD_**

* * *

**_ACADEMIA DE LA VIDA_  
**

**CLASE 05. EMPECEMOS DE NUEVO… ¿AMIGOS?**

El profesor da por terminada la clase, los alumnos del 3-A empiezan a despertar del aburrimiento y salen para almorzar; Shura se estira un poco, desde que terminaron los exámenes ya no se sentía tan presionada y ahora podía relajarse; cerca, Sesshoumaru no la perdía de vista sentado en su pupitre, su mirada no era fría como siempre, mas bien era suave… era extraño, nunca le había llamado la atención ninguna persona, en especial alguna chica, sin embargo ahora no podía dejar de mirarla, incluso al estar cerca de ella su corazón latía mas rápido y su sonrisa le hacía sentirse acalorado… ¿acaso se estaría enfermando? Tal vez, pero solo se sentía así al estar con ella, con Shura Ando… y sin embargo no era algo molesto, mas bien, le era agradable... De pronto, la visión de la joven es interrumpida por un obstáculo frente a él, alza la mirada encontrándose con un par de ojos rubíes y una sonrisa cínica… Kagura Omoyi; el joven endurece su rostro de inmediato mientras voltea hacia otro lado con fastidio… el estar cerca de ella era lo opuesto que con Shura, realmente le causaba malestar.

Kagu: (se sienta frente a él cruzando las piernas) ¿Por que estás tan serio Sesshoumaru, acaso olvidaste tu almuerzo?  
Sess: (con fastidio) Que manera tan patética de iniciar una conversación¿que no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer que venir a molestarme?  
Kagu: (sonríe al lograr su objetivo) Uy, que fría manera de responder, por eso te nombran el "Príncipe de Hielo" (se acerca un poco más a él) Yo solo te preguntaba por que quiero invitarte a que almorcemos juntos  
Sess: (se levanta) Acabo de perder el apetito (voltea y nuevamente se encuentra con Shura, que va de salida con su almuerzo)  
Shu: (observa a ambos) "Otra ves esa chica molesta al capitán… realmente no me agrada" (camina hacia la puerta mientras observa a Kagura de reojo con recelo)  
Kagu: (se le arrima mas) Anda, no te arrepentirás, yo sé que si quieres (lo toma del brazo)  
Sess: (la mira fulminante) Quítateme de encima¿acaso no ves que me molestas? (la aparta) Ando, espérame, voy contigo  
Kagu: (sorprendida, se molesta) ¡¿Qué¡Como te atreves a rechazarme de esa manera y por esa! (se levanta)  
Shu: (se detiene, voltea) Capitán…  
Sess: (la toma de la mano) Ven, vamonos, necesito hablar contigo  
Shu: O//O E-Esta bien (ambos salen del salón)  
Kagu: (furiosa) "Maldito Sesshoumaru, como se atreve a irse con esa y dejarme… voy a hacerla desear jamás haber venido a esta escuela" (se marcha en otra dirección)

Sesshoumaru camina rápidamente hasta salir al jardín, esa mujer odiosa realmente le había fastidiado esta vez, suficiente tenía con que lo llamara por su nombre sin permiso para que ahora se atreviera a encimársele… de solo recordarlo le daban escalofríos; aprieta su mano, se percata de que trae algo en ella, voltea, Shura trataba de seguirlo como podía ya que él casi la llevaba arrastrando desde el salón de clases… Rayos, se había olvidado por completo de la joven, se detiene y la suelta.

Sess: ¬-¬ U Oye, lo lamento¿estás bien?  
Shu: (algo agitada por la carrera) Si, no te preocupes… ¿que querías decirme capitán?  
Sess: (la mira confundido) ¿De que hablas?  
Shu: Pues… dijiste que querías hablar conmigo antes de que saliéramos del salón  
Sess: A, eso… solo lo dije para librarme de Kagura, realmente estaba fastidiándome…  
Shu: (algo desilusionada) Ya veo… pues me alegra haberte ayudado… eso creo  
Sess: (la mira de reojo) Oye… la verdad es que… sí tengo algo que decirte  
Shu: (lo mira, sonríe) ¡¿De veras?! Entonces te escucho, que te parece si nos sentamos en esa banca de ahí y hablamos mientras comemos, tengo hambre  
Sess: (un poco sonrojado) Bien… como sea

Ambos se sientan en una banca bajo uno de los árboles del jardín… nuevamente siente ese cosquilleo en el cuerpo, además, es la primera ves que esta junto a alguien en el almuerzo, normalmente él se quedaba en el salón estudiando…

Shu: (saca su caja de almuerzo) ¡Buen provecho! (empieza a comer)Sess: (observa la caja, esta repleta) Oye, se ve que te gusta comer¿cierto?  
Shu: (se sonroja) Un poco… la verdad es que me da mucha hambre, además necesito de todas mis energías para las prácticas (se lleva otro bocado a la boca)  
Sess: ¬¬ U Si tú lo dices… Bueno, lo que quería decirte es que pronto será el festival de otoño y el club de kendo hará una exhibición para mostrarla ante los profesores y padres de familia…  
Shu: (lo mira) Si, algo me habían comentado  
Sess: (alza la vista mientras se recarga en el respaldo) El entrenador me dijo que yo hiciera la demostración y que escogiera a alguien del equipo para hacerla y, pues… quiero que tú seas mi compañera  
Shu: (sorprendida) ¿Yo¿Lo dices en serio?  
Sess: (trata de aparentar indiferencia) Si, ya he tenido el tiempo suficiente para ver tus habilidades, eres bastante buena, por eso quiero que hagas la demostración conmigo  
Shu: (se siente muy contenta) Me encantaría capitán, muchas gracias, no te defraudaré (le sonríe)  
Sess: (se sonroja) Eh… si, esta bien… Bueno ahora me retiro, eso era todo lo que te quería decir…  
Shu: Espera, ya que estamos aquí… por que no almorzamos juntos¿te gustaría? (se sonroja)  
Sess: (se sonroja de nuevo) ¿Almorzar juntos? … Pues… es que… yo…  
Shu: -.-… O es que… ¿mi compañía también te molesta capitán? (baja la mirada)  
Sess: (agita las manos frente a él) No, para nada, no era mi intención decirte eso…  
Shu: (lo mira, sonríe nuevamente) Entonces ¿aceptas?  
Sess: (suspira resignado) Bien… de acuerdo "aunque quiera, no se por que no puedo decirle que no…" -.-  
Shu: n-n ¡Que bien! (lo mira feliz, pero nota un pequeño detalle)… Oye capitán¿y tu almuerzo¿Lo olvidaste en el salón?  
Sess: (nuevamente su rostro es serio) No, de hecho no traje nada, es por eso que…  
Shu: ¬-¬ Eso no está bien, debes alimentarte adecuadamente (saca otra caja de almuerzo de quién sabe donde) Toma, traje una caja de almuerzo extra  
Sess: ¬-¬ U Vaya que tenías hambre, mira que traer dos cajas de almuerzo…  
Shu: n//n Ya te lo dije, tenía mucha hambre… por favor acepta, te aseguro que es comestible  
Sess: (la toma) … Está bien… ¿Segura que no la necesitarás más tarde?  
Shu: n-n Descuida, come con confianza capitán

Nuevamente se sonroja… no puede evitarlo, se siente confundido… desvía su mirada hacia la caja de almuerzo que ella acaba de darle, siente curiosidad por ver que clase de comida contiene, la abre, un aroma delicioso llega a su nariz, haciendo que su estómago reaccione… es extraño, normalmente su cuerpo no se comporta de esa manera¿por que ahora todo era diferente? De nuevo dirige su mirada hacia ella, la joven continúa comiendo, pero voltea al sentirse observada… el chico no ha tocado la comida, solo la observa… le sonríe y asiente para animarlo un poco; Sesshoumaru nuevamente se sonroja, se voltea rápidamente… sentía como su rostro se ponía caliente de nuevo.

Shu: No te preocupes, te aseguro que no te enfermarás si la pruebas  
Sess: ¬//¬ No… no es eso… es que…  
Shu: (toma una porción con sus palillos) Te daré a probar un poco, abre la boca (lo acerca a la boca del joven)  
Sess: ¬¬ U No es necesario, puedo comer yo solo  
Shu: (frunce el ceño) ¬¬ ¿Me vas a despreciar? Nada te cuesta, además nadie nos está mirando capitán… A ver, abre la boquita…  
Sess: ¬///¬ No hagas eso… esta bien pero ya detente (toma el bocado rápidamente)  
Shu: n-n Bien¿verdad que no fue tan malo?  
Sess: (pasando el bocado)… No (toma la caja y los palillos y empieza a comer)

La joven sonríe al verlo comer tan ávidamente… se siente muy feliz de estar a su lado y que confíe en ella, respira profundo y continúa comiendo ella también. A unos metros de ahí, en el edificio principal, un joven camina desanimado a la oficina de la prefecta… su semblante es decaído y su vista ámbar esta ausente… Kaede ha mandado llamar a Inuyasha a su oficina, seguramente es por lo del incidente del día anterior… Inuyasha se siente atrapado, sin ninguna salida y todo por culpa suya… Como si no hubiera sido suficiente el gran dolor que le había causado Kikyo, ahora debía enfrentar las consecuencias de su comportamiento de los últimos días… seguramente su padre ya se había enterado y estaría furioso… ya podía escucharlo, iracundo, diciendo que esta era su última oportunidad y la había desperdiciado… El joven solo suspira apesadumbrado, deseando desaparecer, pero ya es tarde, se encuentra frente a la secretaria del director.

Secre: (lo mira fijamente) ¿En que puedo ayudarle?  
Inu: (cabizbajo) Vengo a ver a la prefecta, me mandó llamar  
Secre: (mira un papel) Entonces, debe ser Nagano Inuyasha, bien, pase a la oficina de la prefecta

Inuyasha da media vuelta y camina hacia la puerta… La oficina seguía igual que ayer, sin embargo el ambiente era muy diferente, Kaede lo miraba fijamente desde que entró en la oficina, por su rostro podía deducirse que las noticias no eran nada buenas.

Kae: (apoyando sus brazos en el escritorio) ¿Sabes por que te mandé llamar, Inuyasha?  
Inu: (cabizbajo, sentándose en una silla)… Por lo de ayer… ¿Acaso mi padre ya contestó sus llamadas?  
Kae: (se recarga en la silla) Así es, esta mañana me llamó, llegará esta tarde y vendrá a la escuela para hablar contigo  
Inu: (algo temeroso)… ¿Estaba… enfadado?  
Kae: Digamos que cuando se enteró de todo, tuve que alejar la bocina de mi oído a una distancia prudente para no acabar sorda¿comprendes?  
Inu: (coloca una mano en su frente)… Sí  
Kae: (se levanta, se acerca a él) Que te sucede, normalmente no actúas de esa manera  
Inu:… No es nada  
Kae¿Acaso tiene que ver con la señorita Miko?  
Inu: (alza la vista sorprendido) O-o ¿Como sabe eso?  
Kae: Pues los rumores se esparcen rápido, solo déjame decirte algo, todos aprendemos de los errores, estos nos ayudan a madurar y aprender, pero si dejas que estos te dobleguen y te aplasten, entonces la amarga experiencia te consumirá (adopta una pose dramática)  
Inu: O.O ¿Nani?  
Kae: ¬¬ U Ejem, es un consejo de alguien que ya ha vivido, bueno eso es todo, regresa a clases, en cuanto llegue tu padre te llamaré  
Inu: (aún confundido) Esta bien… me voy entonces (se va)  
Kae: -.-U "Qué vergüenza, eso me saco por querer aconsejar con una frase que leí en el cereal esta mañana…"

**Mientras tanto, en la cafetería…**

San: (mirando su reloj) Creo que Shura ya no vino, casi termina el descanso  
Kag: Que raro, me dijo que nos vería aquí, tal vez tuvo algún contratiempo o algo

**_(Yo: OH SÍ, UN PRECIOSO CONTRATIEMPO LLAMADO SEXYMARU n//n)  
(Sess: ¬¬ Oye, ya te dije que no me llames de esa manera, humana impertinente)  
(Yo: n//n Pero si ese nombre te queda perfecto, Sexymaru -lo abraza- )  
(Sess: … ¿Tu crees?)  
(Yo¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO!!! Eres sexy, guapo, sexy, valiente, sexy, irresistible, sexy, varonil, sexy, lindo y… ¿ya mencioné que eres sexy?)  
(Sess: ¬¬ U bueno, pero ya deja de ser tan encimosa -trata de liberarse del abrazo de la autora- )  
(Yo: -aferrada- n//n Sexy, Sexy, Sexymaru…)  
(Sess: -.-U)_**

Mir: (muy serio) Aja…  
San: (lo mira) Que te pasa Hoshi, has estado muy pensativo y eso no es normal  
Mir: (con una gotota en la cabeza) nnU Sanguito, no me digas eso  
Kag: Es verdad, estás demasiado serio, en que tanto estás pensando  
Mir: (nuevamente serio) Bien, es que hay algo que me parece extraño…   
Ambas: Que cosa, habla ya  
Mir: Pues, cuando entramos a la cafetería, pude notar que el grupito de Kikyo está mas callado de lo normal, además de que Inuyasha no esta con ellos  
San: Es cierto… de hecho, desde que llegué al salón me di cuenta de que Inuyasha se veía bastante mal, como si no hubiera podido dormir en toda la noche  
Mir: (se acerca a ella) Coincido contigo, incluso parece que estaba mucho mas golpeado que ayer  
Kag: (preocupada) Es cierto… ¿ustedes creen que… ya se haya dado cuenta de la verdad?  
San: (pensativa) Probablemente… o tal ves sea por algo más ya que Kikyo usualmente prefiere humillar a sus novios en público, no a solas  
Mir: Es verdad, me pregunto que es lo que habrá pasado realmente (sigilosamente desliza su mano hacia ese lugar de Sango que todos conocemos bien)  
San: ¬¬ Hoshi hentai! (rápidamente le da un codazo en el pecho, muy fuerte, sacándole el aire)  
Mir: O-O… (no puede hablar y solo cae de espaldas)  
San: ¬.¬ # Idiota, siempre es lo mismo contigo, no me puedo descuidar ni un minuto, pervertido (se truena los nudillos)  
Kag: -.-U

Los demás solo se ríen, el pobre chico solo intenta recobrar el aliento y levantarse… Kagome, en cambio, rápidamente piensa de nuevo en la conversación de hace unos instantes, que le sucedería a Inuyasha? Realmente se veía muy desmejorado, como si se hubiera peleado nuevamente y perdido, voltea a ver a Kikyo, ella lucía como si nada, tan fría y prepotente, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que él no estuviera ahí con ella… El descanso termina y todos vuelven a clases, al llegar, Inuyasha permanece sentado en su lugar, mirando hacia el vacío, Kagome esta cada vez mas preocupada por él, pero no sabe si acercársele o no…

Mas tarde, el momento en que su padre llegará a la escuela se acerca, Inuyasha está en su habitación, recostado en su cama, mirando el techo… inútilmente trata de pensar en alguna excusa o explicación para su comportamiento pero no consigue nada convincente… había metido la pata, como pudo ser tan estúpido al no ver la realidad, la apariencia de Kikyo lo dejó embobado, impidiéndole ver claramente la arpía que en realidad era… aprieta los puños, está furioso consigo mismo… ahora estaba solo, había perdido a su amigo por esa mujer… si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado, se habría ahorrado esa humillación… Se levanta, camina hacia el baño para mojarse el rostro con agua fría, alza la vista y se encuentra con su imagen reflejada en el espejo… no resiste verse, tan demacrado y triste, con banditas en su rostro por la pelea con Miroku, da vuelta y sale de ahí… llega a la ventana, se sorprende ya que en el estacionamiento alcanza a ver la limusina de su padre… desde cuándo estaría ahí, se pone nervioso sin embargo no puede hacer nada mas que esperar…

Con la prefecta Kaede, Tashio Nagano escuchaba atentamente la explicación, su rostro se mostraba sereno mas sus ojos ámbar destellaban en un claro enojo por lo ocurrido, Kaede se sentía incómoda, ese hombre tenía una presencia imponente, parecida al director de la Academia, aunque no tan temible.

Kae: … Y eso es todo señor Nagano, ahora todo depende de la decisión que usted tome al respecto, por mi parte, me encargaré de supervisar mas de cerca el comportamiento de su hijo para que no vuelva a cometer estas imprudencias si es que le permite continuar estudiando aquí  
T: (mirándola fijamente) Le agradezco, sin embargo antes de tomar alguna decisión, deseo hablar con mi hijo a solas acerca de todo esto  
Kae: Es lo que pensé, por eso ya lo he mandado llamar para que puedan discutirlo aquí en la oficina (se levanta)… Solo le pido que no sea tan duro con él, realmente no se encuentra bien  
T: (se cruza de brazos, frunce el ceño) Eso ya lo veré en cuanto hable con él  
Kae: -.-U (el intercomunicador suena) ¿Si?  
Secre: Inuyasha Nagano ya está aquí  
Kae: Hágalo pasar

La puerta de la oficina se abre lentamente, un nervioso Inuyasha asoma la cabeza, su padre lo observa fijamente, sin perder la dureza de su pose, el muchacho traga saliva mientras cierra la puerta tras de sí… Kaede sale dejándolos solos, el silencio que los invade era aterrador, no se escuchaba nada salvo el tic tac del reloj de la pared; Inuyasha permanecía cabizbajo, no se atrevía a mirar a su padre, después de todo lo que le había dicho la última vez que se vieron… podía sentir como él lo observaba fijamente.

T: (serio) ¬¬ Y bien, quiero escucharte  
Inu: (aun cabizbajo)… ¿Que cosa?  
T: (frunce el ceño) Sabes bien de qué hablo, la prefecta ya me ha contado toda la historia, sin embargo, quiero escucharla de tus propias palabras, así que mírame y empieza a hablar  
Inu: (alza la vista) Yo… (la penetrante mirada de su padre lo pone mas nervioso aún) yo…  
T: (nota el nerviosismo de su hijo) Inuyasha, por favor, quiero escucharte, no tengas miedo de mí, soy tu padre (da media vuelta y mira por la ventana) Cuando recibí los mensajes, me sorprendí mucho, no lo podía creer, eres rebelde y algo testarudo, pero no tanto como para iniciar una pelea dentro del salón de clases… Por favor dime que sucedió hijo (su tono de voz era mas suave)

Inuyasha no esperaba esta reacción de su padre, podía notarse en su voz que estaba muy preocupado por él, a pesar de estar también enfadado… respira profundamente y empieza a hablar, a contarle todo desde el principio, como conoció a Kikyo y se dejó engatusar por ella, como Miroku y sus amigos intentaron advertirle en lo que se metía, incluso Sesshoumaru, en lo que pasó en la cafetería y en el salón de clases… Un nudo en su garganta apareció al relatarle lo que había ocurrido esa noche en que salió de la escuela tras Kikyo, el revivir esos momentos aún lo afectaba, su corazón aún estaba destrozado… Tashio se acercó a su hijo, él también empezó a sentir un nudo en la garganta con cada palabra entrecortada que salía de la boca del muchacho albino, coloca su mano en su hombro para darle valor… Inuyasha termina a duras penas de hablar, ya que lágrimas de rabia salen forzosamente de sus ojos.

T: … Ya veo… lamento que pasaras por todo eso Inuyasha, sin embargo tu comportamiento no puede quedar exento de castigo¿lo comprendes?  
Inu: (limpiando las lágrimas) Si, lo sé… ¿que vas a hacer, me sacarás de la escuela?  
T: (se cruza de brazos) Al principio eso es lo que pensé, sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, dejaré que sigas estudiando aquí  
Inu: (lo mira)… ¿En serio?  
T: (lo mira fijamente) Pero eso no significa que no te castigaré por tu comportamiento y por salirte de la escuela¿entendiste?  
Inu: ¬-¬ Si padre  
T: La prefecta decidirá el castigo para ti en la escuela, por mi parte, no podrás salir los fines de semana a divertirte y te restringiré el dinero de tu tarjeta, cualquier gasto deberás hablar conmigo primero¿entendiste?  
Inu: Pero, padre…  
T: (lo mira severamente) ¬¬ ¿Entendiste Inuyasha?  
Inu: -.-U Entendido padre  
T: Bien… (nuevamente su mirada se suaviza) Hijo, quiero que me prometas que no te dejarás vencer por esto, que saldrás adelante y sobre todo, te disculparás con tus amigos¿esta bien?  
Inu: (baja la mirada)… Lo intentaré, pero no creo que ellos quieran perdonarme, los traté muy mal… especialmente a esa chica…  
T: No des nada por hecho, si no lo intentas no lo sabrás, además es una orden que te doy¿de acuerdo hijo?  
Inu: (suspira) Esta bien  
T: (sonríe satisfecho) Excelente, entonces me voy, tu madre me espera en casa  
Inu: Oye padre¿cuanto tiempo durará mi castigo?  
T: ¬-¬ Eso lo discutiremos después  
Inu: -.-U "Genial, de seguro me dejará sin dinero por un mes completo…"

Ambos salen de la oficina, Kaede se acerca para conocer la decisión del hombre albino, Inuyasha solo permanece a su lado, se siente aliviado por haber hablado con él, no se imaginaba que acabaría así, sin embargo se sentía mejor después de haberse desahogado. Tashio se despide de él y se dirige a su enorme y lujoso auto para partir hacia su residencia.

Al día siguiente, todo transcurría con normalidad; Kagome había sido llamada a la oficina de Kaede, la joven no sabía por que y no se le ocurría ningún motivo…

Kag: (abre la puerta) Buenas tardesKae: (alza la vista) Buenas tardes, pasa por favor Kagome  
Kag: (entra y se sienta) ¿Que sucede, para que me necesita profesora?  
Kae: Me alegra que preguntes, necesito que seas tutora de uno de tus compañeros ya que esta teniendo problemas con algunas asignaturas  
Kag: O.O ¿Yo?  
Kae: Así es, eres una buena estudiante y me gustaría que me ayudaras, será difícil pero yo sé que podrás  
Kag: (se sonroja un poco de la pena) Pero profesora, no soy tan buena estudiante… además no suelo tener mucha paciencia y…  
Kae: No se hable más, necesito que lo hagas, de otro modo ese chico reprobará y tendrás que vivir con ese cargo de conciencia para toda la vida (la mira acusadoramente)  
Kag: -.- Esta bien  
Kae: (sonríe victoriosa) Sabía que podía contar contigo, ahora conocerás a tu alumno (toma el intercomunicador) Por favor que pase  
Kag: -.-U "Bueno, no creo que sea tan malo, después de todo no creo ser tan mala maestra…"  
Inu: (entrando) ¬¬ ¿Que se le ofrece anciana?  
Kae: ¬¬ No me digas anciana, chamaco grosero  
Kag: (se sorprende) Esa voz… (voltea) O.o ¿Nagano?  
Inu: (la mira, se sorprende) o.O Tú… ¿que haces aquí?  
Kae: Ejem… Inuyasha, a partir de hoy, la señorita Higurashi será tu tutora  
Ambos: O.O ¿¿Nani??  
Kae: Así es, necesitas estudiar para hacer el examen que no contestaste, además de ponerte al corriente en varias asignaturas en las que no vas bien, esto forma parte de tu castigo  
Inu: Pero creí que estudiaría solo… no necesito ayuda  
Kae: (frunce el ceño) ¬¬ Eso no lo decides tú jovencito, la sesión de estudio empezará hoy a las 18 horas en punto en el salón 202, así que lleguen puntuales  
Kag: (la mira sorprendida) ¿Desde hoy?  
Inu: Pero…  
Kae: (cara enorme y aterradora) ¬¬ ¡Nada de pero, ahora regresen a clases!  
Ambos: O.OU Sí señora

Salen de la oficina, Kagome no lo puede creer, jamás se le vino a la mente que al chico que tendría que ayudar sería a él… y ahora que hacía, como actuaba, después de todo lo que había pasado no sería nada fácil, voltea, el chico no parecía muy contento de las órdenes de la prefecta ya que murmuraba por lo bajo quién sabe que tantos atributos para la anciana, Kagome solo suspira… El día transcurre hasta que las clases terminan, Kagome se apresura a terminas con sus deberes en la biblioteca para así poder comenzar a ayudar a Inuyasha, sin embargo sus amigos no entienden por qué está tan apurada.

San: (sentada a su lado) Oye Kagome¿por que tienes tanta prisa por terminar la tarea?  
Mir: (frente a ambas) Aún hay suficiente tiempo, la biblioteca la cierran hasta las 10 de la noche  
Kag: (escribiendo) Ya sé… pero tengo que ayudar a alguien a estudiar y no me va a quedar tiempo suficiente  
Shu: (cerrando un libro) ¿Acaso te asignaron como tutora? Es por eso que la prefecta te mandó llamar¿cierto?  
Kag. -.- Si  
San: -,- Ay pero que aburrido, he escuchado que ser tutora es muy difícil y mas si te toca un estudiante problemático, a mi no me gustaría ser tutora  
Mir: (rápidamente le toma la mano) Pero Sanguito, yo creo que tú serías una excelente tutora, yo estaría encantado de ser tu alumno (sonríe seductoramente)  
San: ¬¬ Sí como no, más te vale quedarte en tu lugar o mi amigo el puño te va a enseñar una lección en tu cara (alza su mano libre en puño) ¿o acaso ya olvidaste lo que pasó en la cafetería Hoshi?  
Mir: nnU Je, je… No te enojes Sanguito, es una bromita y nada mas… (se ríe nerviosamente)  
Shu: -.- Lástima que no estuve ahí para verlo… "Aunque, pensándolo bien, no fue tan malo n//n"  
Kag: (suspira, observa su reloj) Rayos, ya casi es la hora y no terminé… ni modo, mejor me voy para llegar temprano (empieza a recoger sus cosas)  
San: Y por cierto¿quién es tu alumno, acaso lo conocemos?  
Kag: O.OU Pues… no sé… no me lo presentaron (se ríe nerviosamente)  
Shu: (la mira fijamente) No lo creo, no mientas Kagome  
Kag: -.-… Está bien, se los diré  
Todos: Y… ¿quién es?  
Kag: … Es Inuyasha  
Todos: O.O ¡¡¿¿INUYASHA??!!  
Bibliotecaria: (los mira molesta) ¡¡¡¡SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTT!!!!   
Todos: -.-U  
Mir: Kagome, estás segura, o nos estás engañando de nuevo  
Kag: No, la prefecta Kaede me lo dijo, incluso nos vimos en su oficina  
San: No puede ser… y después de lo que pasó¿acaso no se acordaría de eso?  
Kag: No lo sé, pero no puedo dejarlo, la prefecta me dijo que no anda muy bien y puede reprobar… no puedo quedarme sin ayudarlo, además tal vez sea la oportunidad de saber que fue lo que le pasó  
San: (frunce el ceño) Pero después de lo que estuvo a punto de hacerte¿aún así lo ayudarás?  
Kag: (le sonríe) No digas eso Sango, en realidad no fue su culpa, si yo no lo ayudo, nadie mas lo hará… además realmente quiero ayudarlo  
Mir: Es verdad, no creo que Inuyasha se acerque a nosotros, es demasiado orgulloso y… la verdad yo no se ni como acercarme después de lo que pasó  
Kag: No se preocupen, déjenmelo a mí  
Shu: Bien, pero recuerda que si crees que no puedes tú sola, nosotros te ayudaremos, estaremos aquí por si nos necesitas¿de acuerdo?  
Kag: (sonríe más animada) Muchas gracias amigos

La joven de ojos chocolate se apresura a llegar al salón 202, aún faltan cinco minutos para la hora señalada, entra, es un salón bastante grande, deja su mochila a un lado y toma asiento en una de las butacas… suspira nerviosa, como empezaría? Su mente estaba en blanco, no se le ocurría nada que decirle, observa su reloj, ya pasaban diez minutos de la hora, seguramente no tardaría en llegar, así que sería mejor que se relajara un poco… ya pensaría que decir cuando llegara el momento.

Las estrellas ya podían verse en el cielo, únicamente unos pocos rayos de sol aún quedaban en un tenue tono rojizo que se veía en el horizonte, Inuyasha miraba hacia el cielo recostado sobre el césped… finalmente estaba rodeado por un poco de calma, las cosas no habían salido tan mal como creía, ahora tal vez podría sanar las profundas heridas en su corazón después de lo que pasó con Kikyo… Frunce el ceño, tan solo recordar su nombre le hacía sentir rabia, cierra los ojos y voltea tratando de tranquilizarse nuevamente.

Kag: (furiosa) ¡Así que ahí estas!  
Inu: (abre los ojos) O-O Qué…  
Kag: (se acerca a él) ¬¬ Qué rayos te pasa, se supone que nos veríamos a las seis en el salón 202… Llevo casi dos horas esperándote¡¿acaso pensabas dejarme plantada?!  
Inu: (desvía la mirada, se levanta quedando sentado) Mejor olvídalo, además no creí que asistirías  
Kag: (lo toma de la mano) ¬¬ No digas tonterías, vamonos antes de que se haga mas tarde  
Inu: (se sorprende) ¿Nani?  
Kag: (lo hala) Levántate¿o acaso quieres reprobar?  
Inu: (se levanta) ¬¬ Suéltame, ya te dije que lo olvidaras  
Kag: (voltea) ¬¬ Y yo ya te dije que no digas tonterías, yo me comprometí a ser tu tutora y no me voy a echar para atrás, ahora vamonos  
Inu: (frunce el ceño) ¬¬ ¡Ya déjame en paz! (se suelta bruscamente) No necesito que me ayudes, le diré a esa anciana que yo puedo estudiar solo… (le da la espalda) Déjame solo, no necesito que sientas lástima por mí  
Kag: O.O ¿Lastima?  
Inu: (la mira fijamente, sus ojos emanan tristeza) Ya me oíste, no te lo repetiré niña… aléjate, yo se muy bien que me detestas y también los demás… déjame tranquilo, no quiero repetírtelo  
Kag: (nuevamente se siente furiosa)… Baka  
Inu: (confundido)… ¿Como dices?  
Kag: (se acerca hasta estar frente a él) Eres un Baka… ¡¡¡¡¡un gran y completo BAKA!!!!! Tú que sabes de lo que sentimos si ni siquiera te has acercado a nosotros… Yo en ningún momento acepté ayudarte por que sintiera lástima, sino por que quiero ayudarte y me preocupo por ti  
Inu: (se sorprende)… "¿Se preocupa? … ¿Después de todo lo que le dije?"  
Kag: (se da la vuelta, su voz es mas suave)… Ninguno de nosotros siente lástima por ti o te odiamos, no fue tu culpa que actuaras de esa manera… Desde que llegaste a la escuela, yo quise ser tu amiga, y todavía quiero serlo… todos queremos que nos dejes estar contigo, Miroku, Sango y Shura… (nuevamente lo mira dulcemente)   
Inu: (cabizbajo, nuevamente siente una opresión en el pecho)… Yo… lo… lamento… Higurashi…  
Kag: (sonríe y se acerca de nuevo a él) Que te parece si comenzamos de nuevo¿quieres?  
Inu: (alza la mirada)… ¿Comenzar… de nuevo?  
Kag: Si (alza la mano) ¿Amigos?

Inuyasha se queda inmóvil, la joven le extiende la mano con una sonrisa… no sabe que hacer¿realmente merece otra oportunidad después de todo lo que hizo? No está seguro, sin embargo las palabras que le dijo su padre vienen a su cabeza, "quiero que me prometas que no te dejarás vencer por esto, que saldrás adelante y sobre todo, te disculparás con tus amigos"… Lentamente alza la mano, Kagome lo observa, nota que duda, aún se siente inseguro, así que decide tomar la iniciativa y estrecha su mano; Inuyasha se estremece al contacto, alza la vista, en el rostro de Kagome se dibuja una sonrisa sincera, haciéndola lucir muy hermosa… Inuyasha se sonroja, justo como la primera vez que la vio sonreírle en su primer día… el dolor de su corazón destrozado se apaciguaba lentamente, de un momento a otro ya no se sentía tan miserable… una pequeña sonrisa se trazaba en sus labios correspondiendo los buenos deseos de la joven que se sentía feliz de verlo sonreír por primera vez desde que se conocieron.

San: (mirando la mesa) Oigan¿ustedes creen que todo salga bien entre esos dos? No puedo evitar preocuparme  
Mir: (sonriente) No creo que debamos preocuparnos, Inuyasha ya no está bajo el control de Kikyo, no creo que actúe imprudentemente  
San: (suspira) Eso espero… pero tengo mucha curiosidad por saber si ya están hablando o que  
Mir: (con una mano en la nuca) Yo también, no quería admitirlo, pero extraño hablar con ese baka  
Shu: (voltea, sonríe) Ya no se preocupen, al parecer todo salió muy bien

Shura señala a su derecha, Sango y Miroku voltean… Kagome se acerca a ellos y junto a ella, Inuyasha; la joven de mirada castaña no puede evitar sonreír ampliamente, mientras que Miroku suelta una pequeña carcajada… Ambos llegan, Inuyasha se queda callado, no sabe que decir ya que aún se siente apenado, sin embargo Miroku le pasa el brazo por el cuello en señal de alegría, Inuyasha busca liberarse ya que no puede respirar, mientras que las chicas ríen alegremente… El club de la amistad nuevamente estaba completo.

* * *

**CONTINÚA, CLASE 06: REUNIÓN, EL FESTIVAL DE OTOÑO EMPIEZA (1ra. parte)**

**ATTE. Aori Sama... Bien, espero les haya gustado chiquillos y chiquillas, para que las inu fans no me fusilaran, ya lo reconcilié con todos, además que tambien se me hizo feo que se quedara solito como perrito regañado xD... Bien, espero tambien muchos rewiews para este capítulo, ok??? Nada les cuesta, pero eso sí, nada de amenaza y cartas bomba ni con ántrax, porque se las devuelvo... xD Cuídense, nos vemos en la siguiente clase, hasta pronto nn **


	7. 6 REUNIÓN, FESTIVAL DE OTOÑO EMPIEZA1

**Konichiwa chiquillos y chiquillas!! Ya volvió por quien lloraban xD Como ya se dieron cuenta, modifique mi nick y si no lo habían notado... pues ya se los dije xD Bueno, esta ves no recibí tantos rewiewa como la ves pasada pero quise actualizar con otro capítulo, ya que ando algo ocupada y me tardaré nuevamente en ponerlo, así que, para que no se desesperen, ahi ta!!! Ahora, pasemos a los agradecimientos:**

**Ahome23: xD jejejejejejeje... me encantan esas palabras tuyas, gracias por tu apoyo, espero esta clase tambien te guste**

**BrendaJetAnime: -UUU Sorry amiga, en el pasado capítulo tambien me posteaste pero no te incluí, lo siento, pero ya estas aquí... bueno, sigue la historia, te aseguro que verás mas momentos de esos xD**

**Willnira: Gracias por tu post... pues este festival no será de eso, pero te va a gustar, ya verás, no te lo pierdas xD**

**Nikole: -U menos mal que no lo dejé solito verdad??? jejejejejejejeje**

**Mikky-chan: Yo tambien sentí mis ojitos aguados cuando lo escribí, y ya veras mas adelante lo que le pasa a la zombi putre, no te lo digo porque si no, no lo lees xD**

**Ya, ahora sí espero no haber olvidado a nadie (sorry de nuevo Brenda --U), si no avísenme en los rewiews para incluirlos en los agradecimientos de los siguientes capítulos. Bueno, lo obligado, Inuyasha no es mío, de lo contrario TODO sería diferente, mas bien es de Rumiko Takahashi, así que esto es sin fines de lucro y solo es por diversión xD**

**"x" pensamientos de personaje  
(x) acciones de personaje  
--------------- separacion de una escena a otra  
_(x) notas de la autora, osease YO, D_**

* * *

**ACADEMIA DE LA VIDA  
**

**CLASE 06. REUNIÓN, EL FESTIVAL DE OTOÑO EMPIEZA (1ra. parte)**

El otoño ha llegado ya, en la Academia Takahashi tanto alumnos como profesores se preparan para el festival anual que la institución ofrece cada año; los diferentes clubes se preparan con ahínco ya que los estudiantes tienen la oportunidad de demostrar sus avances y habilidades a todas las personas que asistirían, especialmente a sus padres, los cuales eran los invitados de honor cada festival, sin mencionar que acumulaban valiosos puntos que los ayudarían en sus calificaciones.

Kagome y Sango estaban muy emocionadas con el festival, ya que podrían ver a sus familias y convivir por un rato ya que no tenían muchas oportunidades de verse estando ahí: La madre de Kagome es una chef de fama internacional, por lo que a menudo viaja fuera del país para cocinar en grandes eventos y fiestas de gente importante, y aunque también tiene un abuelo y un hermano menor, estos no viven cerca de ahí… de su padre solo sabía que trabajaba para la policía y había desaparecido en una misión especial poco después de nacer su hermano; la familia de Sango solo contaba con dos miembros, su padre, un renombrado arqueólogo y científico y su hermano menor los cuales a menudo viajaban fuera del país debido al trabajo… su madre había fallecido al dar a luz a su hermano. Ambas jóvenes estaban emocionadas por sorprenderlos cada una en su club.

Kag: (sonriendo) He practicado mucho mi técnica de arquería, seguramente mi mamá se sorprenderá mucho cuando me vea acertar en el blanco  
San: (igual) Yo también, ya pude dominar a la perfección el lanzamiento de mi boomerang, incluso puedo hacer algunos trucos, estoy segura que a mi papá y a Kojaku le encantarán  
Kag: Ya lo creo… pero también pensé en darles otra sorpresa  
San¿Otra¿Cómo?  
Kag: (saca una revista de cocina) Haremos un pastel para ellos, mi mamá no lo creerá y tu papá también se sorprenderá  
San¡Que buena idea! Haré uno de chocolate, a Kojaku le encanta  
Kag: Y yo uno de fresa (abre la revista) Aquí está la receta y el modo de prepararlos, cuando estemos en el club de cocina aprovecharemos para hacerlos  
San: (con llamas en sus ojos) ¡Sí, haremos los pasteles más deliciosos que jamás hayan disfrutado!  
Inu: (llegando junto a ellas) ¬¬ Feh, pues yo lo dudo  
Mir: (junto a él) -.-U Inuyasha, mejor te hubieras quedado callado  
San: (lo mira) ¿A sí¿Y por que dices eso Hoshi?  
Mir: n-nU Por nada Sanguito, no me hagas caso  
Kag: (frunce el ceño) ¿Por que nos dices eso Inuyasha?  
Inu: ¬¬ ¿No te lo imaginas Kagome?  
Kag: ¬¬ No  
Inu: (sonrisa sarcástica, les da la espalda) Pues te lo diré, eso que dices que harán los pasteles mas deliciosos del mundo es una fantasía, ya que ustedes son las peores cocineras de todo el mundo  
Kag: ¬¬# ¿Ah sí?  
San: ¬¬#  
Mir: O.OU I-Inuyasha…  
Inu: (burlándose) Ja, Sango y tú son un desastre en la cocina, nada de lo que "tratan" de cocinar les queda comestible, incluso el agua se les quema…  
Mir: (a una distancia prudente) -.-U Inuyasha, espero que hayas disfrutado cada día de tu vida hasta hoy  
Inu: (voltea a verlo) ¿A que rayos te refieres con eso Miroku?  
Mir: (señalando) ¬.¬ U Yo que tu, empezaba a correr…  
Inu: (voltea) O.O UUU (su cabello se eriza y suda frío)  
Kag: (enorme, con la mirada fulminante) ¬-¬ ¡¡¿¿Que decías de mi forma de cocinar Inuyasha??!! (alza el puño)  
Inu: (retrocediendo) K-Kagome… ¿que no aceptas una pequeña crítica constructiva? (se da vuelta y empieza a correr)  
Kag: (lo sigue) ¡¡No huyas, cobarde, atrévete a "criticarme" de nuevo!!  
San: (los sigue con la mirada) ¡¡Eso Kagome, no dejes que se te escape!!  
Mir: -.-U Pobre, Kagome lo pulverizará (se pone pensativo) Mmm… me pregunto si podré quedarme con su estéreo una vez que Kagome lo pulverice…  
Shu: (llegando junto a él, cargando una maleta) ¿Y ahora¿Que pasa aquí?  
Mir: (la mira) Pues lo de siempre, Inuyasha habla de más y Kagome lo pone en su lugar  
Shu: -.- Ya veo… (los observa, sonríe) Sin embargo, es bueno que se comporten así  
Mir: (la mira) ¿Por qué lo dices?  
Shu: Por que eso demuestra que son amigos de verdad… con todo lo que sucedió, pensé que Inuyasha no saldría de esa actitud cerrada, pero ahora ya hasta nos llama por nuestros nombres y nos llevamos bien, especialmente con Kagome  
Mir: (nuevamente mira la escena) n-n Tienes toda la razón (lentamente desliza su mano hacia atrás de la joven)  
Shu: (se percata del movimiento del monje) ¬-¬ No te atrevas a arruinar el momento con tus mañitas (le apunta al cuello con la punta de su shinai)  
Mir: n-nU (alza las manos) No, cómo crees… solo bromeaba (risa nerviosa)  
Shu: ¬-¬ Eso espero (guarda la katana en la maleta)

_**(Yo: -nuevamente con gafas- A ver, mis queridos educandos, para los que no saben, el Shinai es la espada de bambú que usan los kendokas para practicar el deporte… Arigatou por el dato Beto kun, ahora prosigamos con la historia -)**_

Inu: (corre hacia Shura) ¡Kagome, ya deja de perseguirme como una loca!Kag: ¬-¬ ¿Ahora estoy loca, eh? Ven para que lo compruebes Inuyasha (se sube la manga de la chaqueta)  
Inu: O.OU (se coloca detrás de la chica) Te aprovechas de mi nobleza  
Shu: -.-U  
San: Eso te pasa por andar de boca floja  
Kag: (se acomoda la chaqueta) Déjalo ya Sango, me desquitaré en nuestra sesión de estudio (lo mira aterradoramente)  
Inu: T-T/// (se sienta abrazando sus rodillas mientras dibuja círculos en el suelo) Por que a mí…  
Mir: Ya Inuyasha, no es para tanto  
Shu: Bueno y a todo esto¿por que se estaban persiguiendo esta vez?  
Kag: Pues por que Inuyasha nos dijo que somos pésimas cocineras  
San: Así es, y eso es una gran mentira  
Shu: ¬-¬ ¿En serio?  
Kag: -//- Bueno… ya no somos tan malas  
San: -//- Hemos practicado mucho ya que queremos sorprender a nuestras familias con un pastel  
Inu: (de forma arrogante) Feh, si eso deseaban, mejor hagan una fiesta sorpresa, es mejor a que los maten de una indigestión  
Ambas: ¬-¬# ¿No aprendes, verdad?  
Inu: -.-/// (nuevamente se oculta tras Shura)  
Mir: ¬¬ Ay Inuyasha, como se ve que te gusta sufrir  
Shu: n-nU Ya veo… si quieren puedo ayudarlas, tengo un poco de tiempo libre antes de las prácticas de kendo  
Kag: Pero has estado practicando mucho para la exhibición que darán en el gimnasio Sesshoumaru y tú, seguramente debes estar muy cansada  
San: Kagome tiene razón, incluso te has quedado a practicar hasta muy tarde, mejor aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para descansar  
Shu: (les sonríe) No se preocupen, estoy bien, quiero ayudarlas  
Inu: (ya saliendo detrás de ella) No sé como puedes soportar a ese tonto de Sesshoumaru, es un arrogante, antipático y chocante perfeccionista que cree que el mundo gira a su alrededor  
Mir: ¬-¬ Ejem, lo que Inuyasha quiso decir es que es demasiado serio y formal, es un triunfo sacarle una conversación de cuanto menos tres palabras  
San: Incluso lo llaman el Príncipe de Hielo por la mirada tan congelada que les lanza a todos, incluso a los profesores  
Shu: n-nU ¿En serio? Pues yo creo que es agradable, además él me pidió que fuera su compañera para la exhibición  
Inu: O.O ¡¡¡¿¿WHAT¡¡¿¿Que él te lo pidió??!!  
Kag: O.O Increíble  
San: O.O Jamás le pide nada a nadie, todo lo hace solo, incluso algunos profesores le tienen miedo  
Mir: (pensativo, mirada pícara) Mmm… yo creo que aquí hay algo mas que no nos has contado¿verdad?  
Shu: O//O ¿Que… quieres decir con eso Miroku?  
San: ¬-¬ ¿Ya vas a empezar con tus mañas Hoshi?  
Mir: (la mira seriamente) Para nada Sanguito, es pura deducción, nada más  
San: (lo mira igual) Eso espero  
Inu: Ay no manches Miroku, déjate de esa actitud que no te queda para nada  
Mir: n-n Bueno, no dirán que no lo intenté  
Todos: ¬-¬ …  
Shu: (mirando el reloj) Bueno, debo irme, ya casi es hora de la práctica  
Kag: Bien, nos veremos en clase de cocina, llevaré la revista para tener a mano las recetas  
San: Por cierto¿vendrá tu familia al festival? Podrías cocinar un pastel para ellos también  
Shu: (repentinamente su rostro se torna serio)… No lo sé… le avisé a mi madre desde hace varias semanas pero seguramente lo olvidará… (sonríe tristemente) Pero ya estoy acostumbrada… Bueno, nos vemos mas tarde (se marcha)  
Kag: (triste) Shura…  
San: (cabizbaja) Olvidé que su mamá siempre está ocupada y no tiene tiempo libre…  
Kag: (le sonríe) No te preocupes, ella estará bien  
Inu: (nuevamente en tono arrogante) Claro, ella es una chica fuerte, no una chiquilla mimada como ustedes…  
Ambas: ¬-¬  
Inu: O.OU Eh… como ustedes… comprenderán¿verdad? (risa nerviosa)  
Mir: -.- Ay Inuyasha, cuando aprenderás

En el gimnasio, los clubes deportivos que tenían práctica se esforzaban en mejorar sus habilidades; Sesshoumaru practicaba algunas katas mientras esperaba que su compañera llegara, ignorando todo el ruido a su alrededor… Normalmente no se emocionaba tanto cuando tenía que hacer este tipo de demostraciones ni siquiera cuando participaba en los campeonatos… de hecho nunca se emocionaba, sin embargo ahora que Shura estaba ahí, era diferente, ella sacaba lo mejor de él, lo hacía usar todas sus habilidades al máximo ya que ella era una excelente kendoka… además se sentía bastante bien junto a la joven, exceptuando las veces en que se sentía algo nervioso al estar demasiado cerca de ella, como cuando comieron juntos esa ves… jamás había convivido así con nadie, él siempre estaba estudiando o solo comía un poco cuando su estómago protestaba, pero sin hablar con nadie ni en sitios concurridos… Suspira, observa el reloj, la joven estaba retrasada.

Sess: "Donde está, se supone que las clases terminaron hace rato… "  
Shu: (llega corriendo, ya con su indumentaria puesta) ¡Capitán, lo siento, se me hizo tarde!  
Sess: (la mira seriamente) Tardaste demasiado  
Shu: (agitada, apoyándose en sus rodillas) Discúlpame… tuve que arreglar… algunas cosas…  
Sess: -.- Olvídalo, comencemos con la práctica, aún hay que perfeccionar el ataque  
Shu: (se endereza, asiente) Bien  
Kagu: (detrás de la puerta) Ahí está, esa tonta, practicando con Sesshoumaru otra vez… No se que tanto le ve, si es una tipa cualquiera, seguramente está impresionado por que practica el mismo deporte que él… (su mirada rubí observa con desprecio a la joven) Maldita presumida, no le perdonaré que me haya humillado frente a todos al ganarme esa carrera… voy a enseñarle que conmigo no se juega, Sesshoumaru es mío (sonríe con malicia, se marcha de ahí)

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca, Inuyasha y Kagome tienen su sesión de estudio en uno de los pequeños espacios privados, el joven albino observa detenidamente sus notas intentando resolver el problema de matemáticas que el profesor les dejó, sin embargo no consigue resolverlo, empieza a molestarse y a decir palabras no muy propias por lo bajo, Kagome se percata de eso y suspira…

Kag: (lo mira) ¿Que sucede Inuyasha, no puedes resolver el problema?  
Inu: (a punto de romper la hoja de papel) Feh… lo que pasa es que ese profesor de pacotilla deja cosas imposibles, ya me cansé de todo esto  
Kag: Eso te pasa por no prestar atención a lo que el profesor dice, este tipo de problemas los acaba de explicar la clase pasada  
Inu: ¬-¬ No me digas¿acaso tú si puedes resolver esta cosa?  
Kag: Claro, por que yo si he estudiado Inuyasha  
Inu¿De veras? Eso tengo que verlo   
Kag: ¬.¬ Bien, te lo voy a explicar, pon atención

La joven se levanta y toma asiento al lado de él, toma el cuaderno y comienza a explicar el ejercicio, Inuyasha observa el papel pero no presta atención a las palabras de la chica, únicamente lo hizo con la intención de que ella lo resolviera… Sonríe al salirse con la suya, alza la mirada y se encuentra con el rostro de Kagome muy cerca del suyo… no puede evitar el mirarlo fijamente, cada detalle, su flequillo cayendo graciosamente por su frente, acariciando su suave piel, sus ojos color chocolate, tan brillantes como las estrellas… Inuyasha siente como la temperatura de su rostro empieza a subir, no entiende que sucede pero no le desagrada, se acerca un poco más, el aroma que percibe es delicioso, bien podría olerlo todo el día; Kagome trata de explicar el problema lo más claro posible, voltea para confirmar si el chico está poniendo atención, se queda estática al encontrarse con esas orbes ámbar tan cerca, mirándola fijamente, su corazón empieza a latir más rápido, sus mejillas enrojecen… ¿Desde cuándo está observándola? Se siente muy nerviosa ante tanta cercanía, no sabe que hacer; Inuyasha no puede dejar de mirar sus ojos, emanan tanta tranquilidad, incluso su reflejo en ellos lo mostraba sereno… de pronto baja su mirada hacia los labios de la joven, tan tersos y deseables, de repente sentía tantas ganas de probarlos… Kagome trata de decir algo pero sus labios apenas si se mueven…

Bibliotecaria: (por el altavoz) A todos los estudiantes, se les informa que la biblioteca cerrará en treinta minutos  
Kag: (saliendo del trance) I-Inuyasha…  
Inu: (aún mirándola fijamente)… Ah…  
Kag: -//- ¿Que… que tanto me miras?  
Inu: O//O ¿¿Y-Yo?? Nada¿que tanto podría ver en ti? (se sonroja hasta las orejas, se voltea)  
Kag: ¬//¬ Pues estabas viéndome directamente a los ojos…  
Inu: (voltea) ¬///¬ Olvídalo… mejor termina de explicarme este problema antes de irnos de aquí¿te parece?  
Kag: ¬//¬ ¿En serio escuchaste toda mi explicación?  
Inu: ¬//¬ U ¿Acaso dudas de mí?  
Kag: -.-U A ver, te explico de nuevo

Kagome nuevamente empieza su explicación desde el principio, Inuyasha fija su mirada en el papel tratando con todas sus fuerzas de prestar atención… pero muchas ideas brotaban en su cabeza¿que había sido eso¿Por que tuvo que mirarla tan fijamente a los ojos, que fue esa agradable sensación cuando ella también lo miró? Pasa su mano por sus cabellos tratando de despejar su mente y atender a la clase. A unos cuantos pasos, una chica miraba la escena, su rostro mostraba molestia, se levanta y se marcha rápidamente de ahí.

En los dormitorios, Kikyo se encontraba recostada en su cama, observando el techo… estaba aburrida, desde que se había librado del joven albino, no había encontrado nada mas con qué entretenerse, ni siquiera las prácticas del club de arquería del cual era la capitana, le producía algún interés… Tal vez se había precipitado al romper con Inuyasha, él había sido muy fácil de manipular, siempre hacía lo que ella le decía, le daba lo que pedía, e incluso la defendía… Se levanta y sacude la cabeza, como podía estar pensando en ese tonto cuando tenía un novio rico y poderoso que le daba todo lo que quería… todo, excepto atención, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba de viaje… Inuyasha siempre estaba ahí para cuando ella le llamaba… ¿Acaso se estaba arrepintiendo? Kikyo Miko, la chica más popular de la Academia Takahashi¿extrañando a un chico tonto como Inuyasha? De pronto, varios golpes en su puerta la sacan de sus pensamientos.

Ki: (abre la puerta) Que quieres, estoy ocupada  
Az: Kikyo, traigo noticias (entra a la habitación)  
Ki: (cierra la puerta) Ya que no tengo nada que hacer, te escucho, habla rápido (se cruza de brazos)  
Az: Pues, estaba en la biblioteca, fui por un libro para poder resolver la tarea del profesor de ciencias, ya sabes que siempre deja tareas de investigación, tuve que esperar quién sabe cuantas horas para que desocuparan el estúpido libro, que por cierto parece escrito en quien sabe que idioma por que está dificilísimo de comprender y…  
Ki: (la mira fulminante) ¬¬ ¿Nada más viniste a decirme esas estupideces? Sabes perfectamente que detesto que me quiten mi valioso tiempo  
Az: O.OU Etto… sí, eso ya lo sé  
Ki¡Entonces si realmente tienes algo bueno que decirme, habla ya!

**_(Yo: ¬¬ Pero que habladora¿no les molestan las personas así? Hablan y hablan y no saben cuando detenerse, como si a uno le importara lo que tiene que decir, y lo peor de todo es que todo lo que hablan no tiene sentido o está relacionado con lo que uno estaba hablando desde el principio y lo que se estaba hablando ya se les olvidó y nuevamente empiezan a hablar desde el principio donde empezaron a hablar y así hablan y hablan y no saben cuando detenerse, como si a uno le importara lo que…)  
(Lectores: ¬¬# ¡OYE, DEJA YA DE PARLOTEAR TONTERÍAS Y CONTINÚA ESCRIBIENDO LA HISTORIA!)  
(Yo: O.OU Esta bien, esta bien, tranquilos, tampoco es para que se pongan así, yo solo trataba de…)  
(Lectores: -todos con garrotes en las manos- ¬¬ ¡¡¡¿¿ ACASO NO VAS A OBEDECER??!!!)  
(Yo: o.OU -cierra la boca y vuelve al teclado- )_**

Az: Esta bien "que carácter"… Bueno, como te dije, estaba en la biblioteca  
Ki: (suspira con fastidio) ¬¬ Aja…  
Az: Ya tenía mi libro, me di la vuelta para salir y entonces vi a ese chico  
Ki¿Chico¿Cual?  
Az: Ese chico con el que salías pero que lo botaste en el antro hace tiempo, estaba en uno de los privados de la biblioteca  
Ki¿Te refieres a Inuyasha? (sonríe con malicia) Ya veo, seguramente aún esta destrozado desde que lo boté, y por eso busca estar solo (toma una lata de soda)  
Az: Pero no estaba solo  
Ki: (la mira sorprendida) ¿Qué?… Pero seguramente aún estaba lloriqueando con quien sea que estuviera¿o no?  
Az: No, de hecho, no se le veía para nada melancólico, estaba como hipnotizado viendo a la chica con la que estaba  
Ki: (aprieta los puños) ¿Chica, acaso estaba con otra chica¿Y quién rayos es esa estúpida? (su voz denotaba enojo)  
Az: Es la misma chica del incidente de la cafetería… creo que se llama Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi  
Ki: (furiosa) ¬¬ ¡Higurashi! (aprieta mas los puños, la lata queda aplastada en su mano y la soda se derrama) … Maldita, quién rayos se cree que es al acercarse a Inuyasha, pero no se lo permitiré, yo soy la única que puede permanecer en su corazón, nadie más…  
Az: (algo temerosa por la reacción de la pálida chica) P-Pero… ¿acaso no habías terminado con él por que no te importaba y te fastidiaba?  
Ki: Cállate, eso es algo que no te importa… (tira la lata aplastada a la basura) Si esa tonta cree que Inuyasha se va a fijar en ella, está muy equivocada, voy a encargarme de hacerla sufrir hasta que desee jamás haber conocido a Inuyasha (sonríe con malicia)  
Az: O.OU "Ahora sí se volvió loca"

Finalmente, el día del festival llegó a la Academia Takahashi, la prestigiosa institución presentaba sus mejores galas al estar adornada perfectamente acorde con la estación, los estudiantes se mostraban entusiasmados y alegres, cada uno en sus puestos, esperando ansiosos la llegada de todas las personas, pero en especial de sus padres. Los preparativos finales quedan listos y las puertas se abren, la gente comienza a entrar y queda maravillada por las decoraciones y, tras un breve discurso de la prefecta Kaede para darles la bienvenida, empiezan a disfrutar de las diversas actividades. Kagome y Sango terminan sus labores en el club de cocina y salen a buscar a sus familias.

Kag: (buscando) No los veo, creo que todavía no llegan  
San: (suspirando) Espero que no tarden, hace tiempo que no veo a mi padre y a Kojaku  
Kag: Yo también, solo espero que mi abuelo no me traiga uno de esos "recuerdos familiares ancestrales" raros -.-U  
San: n-n  
Niño: (llorando cerca de ahí) ¡¡¡¡Buaaaa!!!!  
San: (voltea) Kagome, mira, ese niño esta llorando, vamos a ver que le pasa  
Kag: Sí (ambas llegan con el pequeño, busca por los alrededores) Creo que esta solo, no veo a su mamá  
San: (se arrodilla para estar a su altura) Hola pequeño¿por que lloras?  
Niño: (la mira, aún llorando) Es… que… perdí… mi… globo… ¡¡¡¡Buaaaa!!!!  
San: (le sonríe dulcemente) Ya veo  
Kag: Oye¿y tu mamá? Seguramente ella te comprará uno nuevo  
Niño: (aun llorando) No… ese… ese era… mi favorito… Mi mamá… se molestará… por que… lo perdí… quiero recuperarlo… pero no… sé como… ¡¡¡Buaaa!!!  
Kag: -.- Que problema  
San: Seguramente tu globo ya debe estar muy lejos, si quieres otro debes comprarlo  
Niño: No… ahí esta…

El pequeño alza su mano señalando, ambas voltean, observan un globo de color amarillo que está enredado en las ramas de uno de los árboles del campus.

San: (se pone de pie) Vaya, el globo se atoró en esas ramas  
Niño: (limpiándose las lágrimas) Intenté ir por él… pero no pude, el tronco esta muy grueso y no pude trepar  
San: No te preocupes, yo lo bajaré por ti  
Niño: (la mira, sus ojitos brillan) ¿De verdad?  
San: (le sonríe) Sí, no te preocupes  
Kag: Oye Sango¿y como piensas recuperarlo?  
San: (voltea, la mira fijamente) Treparé hasta llegar a el, y tú me vas a ayudar  
Kag: O.O ¿Yo?

En un sitio cercano, Inuyasha y Miroku caminaban entre las demás personas, disfrutando del festival también.

Mir: (mirando de un lado a otro) Pero que felicidad, nunca creí ver a tantas chicas bonitas tan cerca  
Inu: ¬¬ Ya sabía que no podías estar ni un minuto sin empezar a mostrar tus mañas¿eh Miroku?  
Mir: n-n No puedo evitarlo, además casi no tengo oportunidad de estar rodeado de tanta belleza desde que estoy encerrado en esta escuela  
Inu: (sonrisa sarcástica) Feh, pues fue precisamente por eso que tus padres te encerraron aquí¿o ya lo olvidaste?  
Mir: ¬.¬ U No me lo recuerdes  
Inu: Y hablando de eso¿tus padres vendrán al festival?  
Mir: Probablemente, a pesar de todo, soy su único hijo y deben estar pendientes de mí, aunque a veces me siento agobiado -.-U  
Inu: (alza las manos y las coloca en la nuca) Feh… desearía ser hijo único como tú, así al menos mi padre no me estaría comparando con el idiota de Sesshoumaru, el hijo perfecto (cara de fastidio)  
Mir: (le sonríe) Y que hay de ti¿tu familia vendrá?  
Inu: -.-U Sí, vendrán mi padre y mi madre  
Mir: Ya veo… y como va tu castigo¿tu tarjeta de crédito saldrá pronto del congelador? XD  
Inu: ¬-¬ Muy gracioso… He mejorado bastante en mis notas, lo mas seguro es que pronto me quite ese castigo  
Mir: Ya veo y todo gracias a Kagome, es una excelente tutora¿no te parece? (lo mira pícaramente)  
Inu: ¬//¬ Feh… Ni tanto, es gruñona y mandona  
Mir: Pero bonita  
Inu: Sí, es bonita… O//O ¡NO, YO NO DIJE ESO!  
Mir: n-n  
Inu: ¬//¬# uno de estos días… (de pronto desvía su mirada) Oye¿que esas no son Kagome y Sango?  
Mir¿Dónde? (voltea)

---------------------------------

San: (estirando su brazo) Falta poco, casi alcanzo esa rama…  
Kag: (sosteniendo sus pies en sus hombros) Bien… pero no te muevas tanto… o perderé el equilibrio…  
Niño: (observándolas fijamente) Eso es amiga, casi llegas  
San: Casi… (finalmente alcanza la rama) La tengo, ahora voy a subir (apoya su pie al tronco y se impulsa para subir)  
Kag: (la ayuda a subir) Bien, ahora pisa con cuidado (retrocede un poco para mirarla)  
San: (sujetándose fuertemente) "Rayos, está muy rasposo, debo tener mucho cuidado" (se mueve lentamente y alarga la mano para tomar el cordel que mantiene el globo atado a la rama)  
Kag: Eso es, ya casi lo tienes, solo un poco más…

-------------------------------------

Inu¿Pero que estará haciendo ahí arriba?  
Mir: Seguramente quiere recuperar ese globo… (aguza su vista, ve algo que no le gusta) Rayos, esa rama esta muy débil¡de seguro se romperá! (se va corriendo)  
Inu: O.O ¡Oye, espérame! (va tras él)

---------------------------------------

San: (finalmente alcanza el cordel) ¡Lo tengo! (de pronto la rama que sostiene sus pies se quiebra) O.O ¡Rayos! (alcanza a sujetarse de otra rama)  
Kag: (asustada) ¡¡Sango, sujétate fuerte!!  
San: (mira hacia abajo, esta considerablemente alto) O.OU Maldición… por que tuve que subirme… y con la falda puesta, que vergüenza  
Kag¡Ayúdenme por favor, mi amiga se va a caer!  
Chico: (voltea) Una chica en el árbol  
Chico2: Que linda  
Chica¡Hay que hacer algo o caerá!  
San: (ya no puede sostenerse mas) Mis manos… la corteza me lastima… ya no puedo sostenerme más…

La joven castaña se suelta y cae, no puede evitar gritar… Kagome se queda en shock, está muy asustada como para reaccionar a tiempo, el pequeño niño solo se tapa los ojos para no ver, todos los que están alrededor gritan también al ver a la pobre chica caer pero no hacen nada por tratar de detener su caída… todo indica que será algo muy doloroso.

Mir: (a toda velocidad) ¡¡¡¡¡SANGOOOOO!!!!!

De la nada, Miroku aparece como bólido justo a tiempo para impedir que la joven se lastime, estira sus brazos para sujetarla, Sango ve todo en cámara lenta, al escuchar la voz del chico no puede evitar voltear… se encuentra con su rostro el cual muestra gran preocupación al mirarla, no puede evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el pecho… El joven logra atraparla sin que resultara lastimada, sonríe pensando en su victoria, sin embargo, no puede detenerse y su pié choca contra una de las raíces del árbol que sobresale del suelo… Ambos jóvenes no pueden evitar que la fuerza de gravedad los atraiga y caen al suelo ante las miradas de todos los presentes.

San: (aturdida por la caída, tendida en el suelo) Ay… que pasó… (recuerda la caída y que Miroku fue a salvarla, se sonroja) … Hoshi… él me salvó  
Kag: O///O SA… Sango…  
San: (voltea) Kagome…que pasa, por que estás tan roja  
Kag: -//- (le señala)

Sango está confundida, levanta la cabeza y lo que ve la deja en shock… Miroku está sobre ella, con su rostro "incrustado" en sus pechos, mientras que su pierna derecha esta sobre el hombro del joven en una posición muy, MUY comprometedora… Sango enrojece de inmediato, pero no en un rojo normal, mas bien un rojo carmesí tan notorio que parecía semáforo; Miroku aún estaba aturdido por la caída, lentamente abre los ojos, sin moverse.

Mir: … Que… pasó…  
San: O//////O ¡¡¡¡Hoshi, qué esperas para moverte!!!! (lo empuja pero no puede moverlo)  
Mir: (abre más los ojos) ¿Sango¿Que pasó? (alza la cara, ve algo abultado)… ¿Y eso que es? (alza su otra mano y toca el pecho de Sango)  
San: O////Ó (en shock de nuevo)  
Kag: O///O "Pero que atrevido…"  
Inu: (a un lado de la joven) O///O Mi- Miroku (rápidamente le tapa los ojos al niño del globo)  
Niño: (molesto) Hey, yo quiero ver que pasa  
Todos los demás: O.O  
San: (está furiosa, cierra el puño) ¬///¬ Tú… ¡¡¡¡¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!!!!!  
Mir: (reacciona ante el grito de ella) O//OU E-Espera…

La joven castaña hace uso de toda su fuerza y estrella su poderoso puño en el rostro del joven, de la fuerza pareciera como si esta se deformara y de la fuerza, el chico sale volando por los aires varios metros hasta caer sobre uno de los puestos de comida, creando un aparatoso escándalo… Sango está furiosa, todos a su alrededor empiezan a guardar distancia, temerosos, Kagome e Inuyasha también retroceden.

San: ¬///¬ Maldito Hoshi hentai (voltea y ve al niño) Oye tú  
Niño: O.O ¿S-Si?  
San: (se acerca a él) A ver si cuidas mas tus cosas (le da el globo)  
Niño: (asustado, lo toma) S-Si… Señorita…  
San: Bien… Adiós (se marcha furiosa)  
Kag: O.OU Nunca había visto a Sango tan enfadada… me dio mucho miedo  
Inu: O.OU Me pregunto si Miroku habrá sobrevivido a semejante ataque…  
Mir: (estampado en el puesto de comida) x-x…  
San: (aún fúrica) Maldito pervertido, como se atreve a tocarme en frente de todos… Estúpido Hentai y yo que creí que había ido a salvarme… (su rostro cambia rápidamente a una expresión de tristeza, se detiene) … IdiotaVoz: (a lo lejos) ¡¡¡Hermana!!!  
San: (voltea rápidamente, esboza una gran sonrisa) ¡¡Kojaku!!

* * *

**CONTINUARA, CLASE 6: REUNIÓN, EL FESTIVAL DE OTOÑO EMPIEZA, 2da. párte**

**ATTE. Lady Aori Garushia Sama... antes de que lo olvide, un agradecimiento especial a mi novio Koga09, él me dió algunas ideas para este capítulo y los siguientes así que su nombre va a figurar mucho de ahora en adelante, gracias Koibito, ai shiteru n////n Gracias de nuevo a todos y espero me dejen muchos rewiews... hasta pronto! ) **


	8. 6 REUNIÓN, FESTIVAL DE OTOÑO EMPIEZA2

**KONICHIWA MIS ESTIMADOS SALTAMONTES, LA GRANDIOSA LADY AORI GARUSHIA SAMA ESTA DE NUEVO CON USTEDES XD**

**n-nU jejejejeje, gomen, gomen, creo que nuevamente mi ego estaba demasiado hinchado, perdonen por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero estuve un poco ocupada, además de que no quería cargar el documento... ¬¬ Pero ya esta todo bien, así que, a sonreír todos y vayamos con los agradecimientos xD**

**Seishime: que bien que te haya gustado y te haya hecho reír xD espero la continuación tambien te guste y si no ¬¬... xD jejejejeje**

**Ahome23: (con unas banderotas y unas luces brillantes) YA ACTUALICE, AQUI TOY, MÍRAMEEEEEEEEE XD y si, Miroku y Sango son una pareja tan peculiar... xD**

**Miley-Ann: PAISANA XD acertaste amiga, pero tamos muy lejos ya que yo soy del Estado de México, y que lástima lo de tu cámara, pero ve el lado positivo 6 MANGAS DE INUYASHA ÓRALE TU SI SABES MI CHAVA XD espero que mi fic te siga poniendo una sonrisa en tu cara n-n  
**

**Mikky-chan: Que bien que te gustó, ese par me fascina, me reí tanto yo sola cuando lo escribí que otra ves ya me andaban mandando al manicomio... xD**

**Brenda Jet Aime: Amiga, no es necesario que te humilles ante ese monstruo (para tu hermanita con todo cariño xD), claro que lo continuaré, esta ves me demore un poquito pero trataré de no, despues te contesto tu otro mensaje si? Gracias n-n**

**Willnira: xD jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja... a la gaber... jajajajajajajajajajaja... no te preocupes, la putre recibira lo que merece, solo ten paciencia, no te arrepentirás xD**

**-.-U Uff... bueno, espero no haber olvidado a nadie, si no me avisan y lo menciono en el siguiente capítulo. Ahora lo obligado: Inuyasha y toooooooodo lo demás no me pertenece a mí, es de Rumiko Takahashi, este humilde escrito es únicamente para la diversión de su servilleta y de todos aquellos desquiciados que se aventuren en leerlo... xD**

**"x" pensamientos de personaje  
(x) acciones de personaje  
_(X) notas de la bella, inteligente y loca autora... OSEA YOP XD_**

* * *

**ACADEMIA DE LA VIDA  
**

**  
CLASE 06. REUNIÓN, EL FESTIVAL DE OTOÑO EMPIEZA (2da. parte)**

La joven castaña corre, su rostro antes triste ahora se ilumina mientras se acerca a un chico, de unos once años, de cabello largo sujeto en una cola alta, de tez morena, con varias pecas en su rostro risueño…

San: (abrazándolo) ¡Kojaku, que alegría verte!  
Ko: (abrazándola también) ¡A mi también me da mucho gusto hermana!  
San: (se separa) Vaya, creciste mucho desde la última ves que te vi y estás mas guapo  
Ko: ¬//¬ Que esperabas, ya pronto seré todo un hombre  
San: n-n Es verdad… y papá¿no está contigo?  
Papa: (detrás de ella) Aquí estoy  
San: (voltea, sonríe) ¡Papá, que alegría verte! (lo abraza)  
Papá: Yo también, quiero que me cuentes todo, como has estado, que has hecho…  
San: Claro que sí, aún falta para que empiecen los eventos… por cierto¿no has visto a la familia de mi amiga Kagome?  
Papá: Sí, hace un rato me encontré a la señora Higurashi, seguramente ya deben haberse reunido  
San: Bien, pues vayamos a sentarnos para platicar a gusto

Los tres caminan juntos hasta perderse entre la gente que no paraba de llegar al festival; mientras tanto, en la enfermería, un golpeado Miroku despertaba, Inuyasha estaba a su lado.

Mir: … Ay, que dolor (se toca la mejilla hinchada por el tremendo golpe de la castaña)  
Inu: Feh, eso te pasa por pervertido, esta ves te pasaste Miroku  
Mir: (se levanta, queda sentado en la camilla) No es lo que crees Inuyasha… al menos no esta ves  
Inu: ¬-¬ Si, como no, yo te vi con estos ojos que se han de comer los gusanos  
Mir: ¬¬ Fue un accidente, corrí para atraparla pero tropecé con no se que cosa y caí sobre ella… cuando desperté estaba aturdido y no sabía en donde estaba…  
Inu: ¬-¬ Aja y por eso tu mano tocó el pecho de Sango¿no?  
Mir: (mira su mano)… Pequeña, no volverá a pasar sobre ti ningún jabón… n//n  
Inu: (lo golpea) ¬¬ Lo sabía, eres un pervertido sin remedio  
Mir: (con un chipote) ¡Auch! Ya te dije que estaba confundido… por eso Sango no tenía que haberme golpeado de esa manera tan salvaje  
Inu: Feh, de todas maneras te lo mereces (suena su móvil, observa la pantalla) -.- ya están aquí, debo irme  
Mir¿Tu familia llegó?  
Inu: Sí, debo irme, nos vemos luego hentai  
Mir: ¬-¬

En el gimnasio, los preparativos para la demostración del club de kendo casi estaban listos, los espectadores ya empezaban a tomar sus lugares, especialmente en la sección para padres de familia; Sesshoumaru guardaba nuevamente su móvil mientras se dirigía hacia su padre Tashio Nagano el cual estaba acompañado de una hermosa mujer, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones, de mirada dulce, la cual lo sujetaba del brazo, su nombre, Izayoi Nagano.

Sess: Ya viene para acá  
Tashio: Bien, quiero hablar con ese chico, estoy muy impresionado de cómo mejoró en estos meses  
Iza: (sonriente) Te dije que mi Inu chan podría lograrlo, ya quiero verlo  
Sess: ¬¬ "Que ridículo, menos mal que ella no es mi madre"  
Tashio: (le sonríe) Es cierto… Por cierto¿este año quién va a ser tu compañero en la demostración Sesshoumaru?  
Sess: Una chica nueva que llegó al comienzo del semestre  
Tashio: (sorprendido) ¿Dijiste chica¿Acaso es una mujer?  
Sess: ¬¬ Si  
Iza: Que sorpresa, estoy emocionada, no había escuchado de una chica que practicara este deporte  
Sess: Yo tampoco pero es bastante buena  
Tashio: (lo mira fijamente) Con que es bastante buena, te refieres a sus habilidades o…  
Sess: (se sonroja) ¡Por supuesto que a sus habilidades, como se te ocurre pensar en esas tonterías padre! ¬//¬  
Tashio: (lo mira pícaramente) n-n Yo no dije nada, tú eres el que piensa cosas extrañas hijo  
Sess: (frunce el ceño molesto) Feh… me voy, debo ir a prepararme, los veré después (se va)  
Iza: Cariño, por que le dices eso, sabes que Sesshoumaru no te sigue las bromas  
Tashio: Ya lo sé, pero aún tengo la ilusión de que volverá a expresarse… algún día

Sess: (caminando rápidamente) "Como me fastidia que mi padre quiera hacerse el gracioso conmigo… y mas delante de esa mujer" Como lo detesto  
Shura: (mirándolo fijamente)… ¿En serio me veo tan mal?  
Sess: (se detiene, sale de sus pensamientos) ¿Nani?  
Shura: -.-U Te pregunté si no me veía demasiado ridícula con esto puesto

Sesshoumaru no se percató en que momento se había encontrado con Shura por estar tan metido en sus pensamientos, observa a la joven, viste una blusa blanca con cuello y una falda color rojo, encima trae puesto un delantal de cuadros rojos también y sobre su cabeza un pequeño gorro blanco que solo dejaba escapar unos cuantos mechones de su negro cabello… el joven no puede evitar sonrojarse, la chica luce bastante linda con su vestimenta de cocinera.

Sess: ¬//¬ No… te ves bien  
Shu: (sonríe) ¿Tú crees? La profesora del club de cocina nos hizo usar esto para preparar y servir los bocadillos  
Sess: Descuida, ese traje te sienta bien… a propósito¿ya terminaste con eso? Debemos estar listos en una hora para la demostración  
Shu: Si, ya terminé, solo quería darte esto antes (le muestra un paquete) Lo hice para ti, espero te guste  
Sess: (sorprendido) ¿Para mí? No… no se que decirte  
Shu: (le sonríe) No digas nada y tómalo (toma su mano y deposita ahí el paquete) Ya me voy, debo cambiarme y preparar todo, nos veremos después (se marcha)  
Sess:… Esta bien (observa el paquete, le da curiosidad y lo abre, contiene bastantes galletas) Huele bien… (Esboza una casi imperceptible sonrisa y se va hacia los vestidores)

Shura se apresura para cambiarse, la demostración empezará en una hora, llega al vestidor, pero nota algo extraño, su casillero está forzado, alguien intentó abrirlo… toma la puerta y la abre, observa cuidadosamente buscando cualquier cosa que faltara, todo parecía estar en su lugar… un momento, su shinai, faltaba su shinai, busca rápidamente, tal ves está escondido por ahí… no, no está, ella suspira pesadamente¿por que tenía que pasarle eso y justamente antes de que comenzara la demostración? Mira el reloj, aún tiene algo de tiempo para poder buscar, cierra la puerta y empieza a preguntar.

Shu: (acercándose a una chica) Disculpa¿has visto a alguien llevando un shinai por casualidad?  
Chica: (con camiseta y pantalones cortos) ¿Un shinai?  
Shu: Sí, es una katana hecha de bambú, se usa para practicar kendo  
Chica: (pensativa) Pues… hace un momento vi a una chica llevando una katana  
Shu¿De veras¿Puedes describirla?  
Chica: Creo que llevaba un uniforme igual al mío, tal vez pertenezca al club de atletismo pero llevaba una gorra y no pude ver bien su rostro  
Shu: Ya veo¿viste por donde se fue?  
Chica: (señala hacia el pasillo) Sí, se fue por allá  
Shu: Muchas gracias (se va corriendo)

La joven pregunta a más personas y rápidamente llega un largo pasillo bastante solitario, al parecer, quien había hurtado su katana, la había llevado a un área de la escuela que estaba en remodelación… Shura avanza cuidadosamente, es bastante extraño¿por que alguien tomaría su espada y la llevaría ahí? Llega al final del corredor hasta una puerta abierta, la luz es muy tenue así que no tiene mas remedio que entrar, un olor a humedad bastante fuerte llega a su nariz, busca rápidamente su katana, hay varias escobas, limpiadores, botes, paños y otras cosas de limpieza llenos de polvo, ese lugar no le agrada en absoluto y desea irse lo antes posible, sin embargo…

Chica¿Buscabas esto?  
Shu: (voltea) Pero que… (Observa la silueta de una chica, en su mano esta su shinai)  
Chica: (sonriendo con malicia) ¡Descuida, te la devolveré! (le arroja la espada con fuerza)  
Shu: (se cubre para evitar lastimarse, cierra los ojos) ¡Oye, que rayos te pasa!  
Chica: (corre hasta llegar frente a ella, es muy veloz) Te dije que me las pagarías, novata estúpida  
Shu: (abre los ojos rápidamente) o-o Esa voz… (Se encuentra con un par de ojos rubíes que la miran con malicia)… ¡Kagura! (está sorprendida, no alcanza a reaccionar)  
Kagu: (le da una bofetada) ¡Eres muy lenta! (la empuja fuertemente con el golpe)  
Shu: (cae y se estrella con varias escobas y trapeadores, estos caen sobre ella) ¡Ay… maldición!  
Kagu: (le arroja la espada con el pie) Que esto te sirva de lección, nadie me humilla y sale ileso (le sonríe con malicia)  
Shu: (la mira fijamente, molesta) ¬¬ Eres una cobarde, por que no me enfrentas sin hacer trampa (empieza a levantarse)  
Kagu: (retrocede sin dejar de sonreír) Tú te lo buscaste por querer pasarte de lista conmigo… ahora me vengaré (sale del pequeño cuarto y cierra la puerta azotándola)  
Shu: (se levanta y corre hacia la puerta) ¡¡Déjame salir!! (Intenta abrirla)  
Kagu: (rápidamente cierra la puerta con llave) Uy, lo siento, creo que la puerta se cerró con llave, tal parece que te quedarás encerrada, espero que no sufras de claustrofobia (empieza a reírse)  
Shu: (intenta abrirla a la fuerza) ¡Maldita… abre la puerta, te lo advierto!  
Kagu: (burlándose) Pero que miedo me das, eres una tonta, jamás podrás salir de ahí sin que abran la puerta con la llave y de nada te servirá gritar, estamos muy lejos de cualquier persona, nadie te escuchará… (Se acerca a la puerta) Es una lástima, no podrás ir a la demostración de kendo, y tanto que habías practicado con Sesshoumaru, pobre, se va a decepcionar cuando no aparezcas…  
Shu: (furiosa) ¡¡Maldición, que abras la maldita puerta!! (Empieza a golpear fuertemente)  
Kagu: (da un paso atrás) ¿Acaso te molestó algo que dije? (empieza a reír nuevamente)  
Shu: (da un fuerte golpe, siente dolor en la muñeca) Maldición… "no puede ser…" (Sujeta su muñeca)  
Kagu: (nuevamente se acerca a la puerta, su voz suena fría y cruel) Yo me encargaré de Sesshoumaru, él es mío así que mejor vete olvidando de él…  
Shu: (tratando de calmar el dolor con un masaje) ¡No digas tonterías, Nagano jamás se fijará en una víbora como tú!  
Kagu: Ja¿y en ti si? Eres una tonta sin la más mínima clase, pareces una marimacho cualquiera, en cambio yo sí soy una mujer de verdad, tal y como le gustan a Sesshoumaru¿o acaso creíste que le simpatizabas? Para él únicamente eres alguien más como todos los demás  
Shu: (siente un nudo en la garganta)… Eso… no es verdad (aprieta el puño)  
Kagu: (empieza a alejarse) Acéptalo, tú no significas nada para él, en cambio yo soy todo lo que el desea… es mío así que aléjate de él (se va mientras se ríe perversamente)  
Shu: (la oye alejarse) ¡¡Kagura, no me dejes aquí, déjame salir!! (Nuevamente golpea la puerta) ¡¡¡Maldición, Kagura!!! (Toma la manija y trata de abrir a la fuerza)… No… abre… (Nuevamente siente dolor) Maldición… soy una idiota, mejor hubiera ido a mi habitación por otra espada… (se deja caer al suelo, cae sentada, recargada en la puerta) … Que haré, no puedo salir de este lugar, y nadie sabe que estoy aquí… por que rayos no me traje el móvil…

La joven recoge sus piernas y las abraza, no podía hacer nada mas que esperar que alguien la encontrara, sin embargo estaba furiosa, no pudo hacer nada, Kagura se había salido con la suya… sin desearlo, las palabras que la chica de ojos rubí le había dicho, empiezan a resonar en su cabeza… no era verdad, Sesshoumaru no la veía así, esa tipa no sabía nada… ¿pero y que tal si era cierto? Shura sacude la cabeza, el nudo en su garganta regresa, apoya su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras respira profundamente tratando de calmarse.

Sesshoumaru observa el reloj, ya falta poco para que empiece la demostración y no hay ni rastro de su compañera, en dónde se habría metido, ella no solía ser así, además era extraño, jamás se había tardado tanto en ponerse su vestimenta de kendoka… algo no andaba nada bien así que decide salir a buscarla; en el gimnasio no estaba, fue a los vestidores pero ninguna chica la había visto hace largo rato, empieza a buscarla por los alrededores sin éxito… esto ya lo estaba exasperando.

Sess: (frunce el ceño) "Maldición, en donde rayos se metió…" (De pronto encuentra a Kagome, que caminaba cerca de ahí) "Esa chica, es la que fue el otro día a buscarla, tal ves la haya visto"  
Kag: (llevando una bolsa con bocadillos) No sé por que tengo que ser yo la que vaya por la comida, al menos Souta me hubiera acompañado para que me ayudara…  
Sess: (la alcanza) Oye, tú  
Kag: (voltea) O.O "Ay no, es el hermano de Inuyasha, me pregunto que querrá…"  
Sess: (la mira fijamente) Eres amiga de Ando¿no es así¿La has visto?  
Kag: (la mirada del joven la intimida un poco) n-nU Pues, sí somos amigas, pero ahorita no la he visto, seguramente debe estar en el gimnasio, no falta mucho para la demostración  
Sess: (frunce el ceño) Rayos…  
Kag: Oye… ¿acaso pasa algo malo con Shura?  
Sess: No aparece, ya la busqué pero no la encuentro, si la ves dile que vaya al gimnasio de inmediato (se marcha)  
Kag: (se preocupa) Que extraño, ella no es así, seguramente pasó algo, la llamaré (saca su móvil y marca su número)… No contesta, tal vez no lo lleva consigo, debo avisar a los demás para buscarla (escribe un mensaje)

En otro lugar, Inuyasha, Sango y Miroku se encontraban con sus respectivas familias, cada quien en un evento diferente, esperando por la tan esperada demostración de kendo en el gimnasio, repentinamente el teléfono de cada uno empieza a sonar, apareciendo el siguiente mensaje_: "Reunión Urgente, Shura desapareció, nos vemos frente al GYM en 5 min. K.H."_, los jóvenes rápidamente acuden al llamado dejando a sus familias algo confundidas.

Kag: (frente al gym) Ya se tardaron…  
San: (llegando) ¡Kagome!  
Kag: (la mira) ¡Sango, que bueno que llegaste!  
Inu: (llegando también) Ya estamos aquí  
Mir: (junto a él) ¿Que es lo que sucede?  
Kag: Gracias por venir, les cuento, Shura desapareció, debemos encontrarla antes de que la demostración empiece  
Inu¿Como te enteraste de eso?  
Kag: Me encontré con Sesshoumaru y el me dijo que no había regresado de cambiarse  
San: Eso es muy sospechoso, Shura no es de las que desaparece  
Mir: Seguramente algo debió pasarle, sugiero que nos dividamos y la busquemos, así abarcaremos más terreno  
Kag: Buena idea, Inuyasha y yo iremos al área deportiva y Miroku y Sango…  
San: (molesta) ¬¬ ¡Olvídalo, no deseo por ningún motivo estar cerca de ese hentai!  
Mir: n-nU Pero Sanguito, lo que sucedió fue un accidente, déjame explicarte…  
San: (lo mira fríamente) Cállate, no quiero escucharte  
Mir: (intenta acercarse) Pero Sango…  
San¡Aléjate pervertido!  
Kag: n-nU Eh… bueno, entonces yo iré con Sango, si encuentran a Shura díganle que vaya de inmediato al gimnasio y avísenos por medio del móvil¿esta bien?  
Inu: De acuerdo  
Mir: (cabizbajo)… Entendido  
San: Vamonos Kagome  
Kag: Espérame (se van)  
Inu: (lo sujeta de la chaqueta) Andando Miroku (se lo lleva a rastras)  
Mir: (con semblante sombrío)… T-T Ya voy…

---------------------------------------------------------

San: (visiblemente molesta) Ese Hoshi, como se atreve a intentar mentirme, es un pervertido hentai…  
Kag: n-nU Se ve que aún estás muy molesta¿verdad?  
San: Por supuesto que sigo molesta¡¡¿¿acaso ya olvidaste lo que el muy… atrevido hizo¡Ashhhh y yo que creí que había ido a salvarme, pero no, esas malditas mañas que tiene siempre aparecen hasta en los peores momentos!  
Kag: (la toma del hombro) Oye, cálmate Sango, aunque sé que Miroku tiene esas malas mañas, esta vez de verdad no lo hizo a propósito  
San: (la mira sorprendida) No puedo creerlo¿acaso lo estás defendiendo?  
Kag: (le sonríe) Amiga, te digo la verdad, sabes que a mí tampoco me gustan sus mañas, pero esta ves es diferente, yo misma lo vi, además también hablé con Inuyasha y él me dijo lo mismo  
San: … ¿En serio¿No me mientes?  
Kag: De verdad, Miroku fue corriendo para salvarte, pero se tropezó con una de las raíces del árbol y no pudo detenerse y por eso cayó encima de ti, no pudo evitarlo  
San: Bueno… eso explica por que su cara estaba en mi pecho… pero no por que el muy atrevido se atrevió a…  
Kag: Eso me lo dijo Inuyasha, él hablo con Miroku en la enfermería, dijo que estaba aturdido y no sabía donde estaba y tiene razón, yo vi en su rostro que estaba confundido, aunque en ese momento no le puse mucha atención por obvias razones -//-  
San: (pensativa) Pues… así como lo dices, creo que sí fue un accidente… (Recuerda el momento antes de caer, el rostro del joven, sus ojos violeta mostraban gran preocupación al mirarla, empieza a sentirse culpable) Ay Kagome, creo que cometí un gran error  
Kag: No te preocupes, cuando lo veas de nuevo, dale una oportunidad¿te parece?  
San: (asiente) Si, eso haré  
Kag: Bien, ahora sigamos buscando a Shura

Las jóvenes empiezan a buscarla, preguntando a todo a quien veían, sin embargo nadie sabía nada; Inuyasha igualmente buscaba dentro de los edificios, dentro de todos los salones pero no había rastros de ella, Miroku lo seguía, sin embargo su semblante era decaído y lúgubre, las palabras de la castaña lo habían afectado bastante.

Inu: Feh, ya déjate de tonterías y ayúdame a buscar Miroku  
Mir: -.-/// Lo siento… pero es que… Sango…  
Inu: (se acerca a él y lo toma de la camisa) Ya déjate de tonterías, eso te pasa por andar siempre de mano larga con Sango, si de veras te interesa decirle la verdad, déjate de esa actitud y explícale lo que pasó¡¿me entendiste?!  
Mir: O.O Órale Inuyasha¿desde cuando piensas tan profundamente las cosas?  
Inu: ¬¬ ¿A que estás jugando, quieres hacerme enfadar o qué?  
Mir: n-nU No, tienes razón (se suelta y lo mira seriamente) Cuando terminemos lo que estamos haciendo, iré a hablar con ella  
Inu: Más te vale, ahora vallamos a buscar al siguiente edificio (se va)  
Mir: Está bien (lo sigue, sonríe) "Gracias Inuyasha"

Sesshoumaru continuaba buscando a la joven de ojos celeste, ya estaba desesperado, parecía como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, que rayos le había pasado, en su pecho sentía una opresión extraña, era la primera vez que la sentía desde hace mucho tiempo, por que sentía eso ahora, que tenía esa chica que le hacía sentirse así, diferente, preocupado… un momento¿acaso estaba preocupado por ella¿Era eso lo que sentía¿En qué momento empezó a sentirse así¿Qué era lo que tenía esa joven que hacía que todo su mundo perfecto, serio y sin emociones, se volteara completamente de cabeza? Eran demasiadas ideas nuevas, nunca antes se había puesto a pensar en cosas así, estaba confundido.

Sess: (se detiene por un momento) "Por qué me siento así… el solo pensar que pudo pasarle algo, me hace sentir… preocupado…" (Aprieta los puños) Maldición, en donde se metió  
Kagu: (se acerca a él, sonríe con malicia) Sesshoumaru, que sorpresa¿acaso viniste a verme?  
Sess: (sale de sus pensamientos, voltea a verla) Kagura¿que haces aquí?  
Kagu: Vaya que eres despistado, aquí es donde se hace el evento de atletismo¿no te diste cuenta?  
Sess: (voltea al frente, para no verla) Ya veo, fue pura casualidad que pasara por aquí  
Kagu: (se le acerca) ¿De veras, acaso no viniste a verme competir?  
Sess: Ni que estuviera loco (empieza a caminar)  
Kagu: Para qué lo niegas, yo sé que te gusto, ya te lo había dicho¿por que no lo aceptas de una vez?  
Sess: (frunce el ceño) Estoy buscando a alguien, no vine a verte, entiéndelo  
Kagu: (sonríe con malicia) Ah, ya veo, con que estás buscando a esa marimacho que es tu pareja para la demostración¿no es cierto?  
Sess: (se detiene, voltea) ¿Qué dijiste?  
Kagu: (finge asombro) ¿Acerté? Fíjate nada más, era de esperarse, es bien sabido que tipas como ella, siempre desaparecen en los momentos importantes, nunca están cuando se les necesita  
Sess: (se acerca a ella, la toma bruscamente del brazo) ¡Como sabes que la estoy buscando, contesta!  
Kagu: (frunce el ceño) Suéltame, me lastimas  
Sess: (aprieta mas el brazo) ¡Contesta!  
Kagu: (intenta liberarse) No se… solo se me ocurrió…  
Sess: (la mira fríamente) No me mientas, tú sabes donde está, seguramente tuviste algo que ver con su desaparición¿cierto? Dime donde está  
Kagu: (intenta liberarse) ¡Suéltame!  
Sess: (empieza a molestarse)¡¡ CONTESTA!! (La sacude bruscamente)  
Kagu: (el fuerte grito del joven la intimida)… E-Esta… en el área en remodelación  
Sess: (suelta a la chica y se va corriendo) "Allá voy Shura, resiste un poco más…"  
Kagu: (cae al suelo con fuerza, mira al chico furiosa) Maldito Sesshoumaru… como se atrevió a tratarme así, y todo por esa miserable… (Se levanta, sonríe con malicia) Pero a pesar de todo no podrá hacer nada, la única llave la tengo yo, aunque la encuentre no podrá sacarla, yo gano (se ríe con maldad y se va de ahí)

Es inútil, por mas que a intentado forzar y abrir la puerta, no ha resultado, únicamente ha conseguido que su muñeca le duela aún más, incluso ha gritado a todo lo que dan sus pulmones pero nadie le ha respondido… Camina de un lado a otro del reducido espacio, tratando de pensar, pero no logra concentrarse, mira el reloj, faltan pocos minutos para que la presentación empiece, esto la angustia aún más¿que pensará Sesshoumaru al ver que no aparece¿Y sus amigos? Las risas de Kagura resuenan en su cabeza, incluso pareciera que hacían eco en las paredes de la pequeña habitación, se tapa los oídos y grita, tratando de acallarlas… De pronto escucha otra voz, diferente a las risas, que pronuncia su nombre, será mi imaginación o me volví loca, se pregunta, pero nuevamente la escucha, se acerca a la puerta tratando de cerciorarse completamente…

Sess: (gritando fuertemente) ¡Shura, en donde estás!  
Shu: (su corazón late rápidamente)… No lo creo… es Sesshoumaru… vino por mí…  
Sess: (mas cerca) ¡¡Shura!!  
Shu: (toma aire) ¡¡¡Sesshoumaru!!!  
Sess: (voltea) Es ella… ¡¡¡Shura, donde estás, sigue hablándome!!!  
Shu¡¡¡Estoy encerrada en un cuarto, al final del pasillo!!!  
Sess: (corre rápidamente hasta llegar a la puerta) ¿Shura, estás aquí?  
Shu: (sonríe) Sí, aquí estoy  
Sess: (toma la manija e intenta abrir) ¿Estás bien?  
Shu: (su corazón late rápidamente) Sí… pero no puedo salir, la puerta está cerrada  
Sess: (no logra forzar la puerta)… Maldición… seguramente Kagura tiene la llave…  
Shu: (sorprendida)… ¿Cómo supiste que ella me encerró aquí?  
Sess: (retrocede un poco) Después te digo, ahora apártate, trataré de derribar la puerta  
Shu: (se coloca a un lado de la puerta) Está bien…

El joven se impulsa y golpea la puerta fuertemente usando el peso de su cuerpo, la puerta no cede, pero no se da por vencido y repite varias veces, poco a poco la puerta va cediendo.

Sess: (sujeta su hombro)… Esta muy dura… pero ya casi lo consigo  
Shura: (se preocupa) No está funcionando, detente por favor, podrías lastimarte… yo puedo esperar a que me vengan a sacar después de la demostración  
Sess: (nuevamente arremetiendo contra la puerta) ¡De ninguna manera, te voy a sacar de ahí aunque me parta el hombro en mil pedazos!  
Shu: (se sonroja)… Sesshoumaru…

No sabe por que, pero repentinamente se siente mucho mas fuerte de lo normal y golpea con todo la puerta, esta ya no puede soportar y finalmente cede, desplomándose estrepitosamente al suelo, Shura se cubre, el ruido es muy fuerte además de que varios trozos de la misma salen volando por la fuerza; Sesshoumaru respira profundo para recuperarse y entra buscando a la joven, la encuentra a un costado, aún cubriéndose, a simple vista no parece estar herida lo cual lo hace sentir enormemente aliviado.

Sess: (la toma de los hombros) ¿Estás bien, no te lastimé?  
Shu: (lo mira fijamente, aún sonrojada)… No, estoy bien… gracias por venir a buscarme Sesshoumaru  
Sess: (se siente aliviado) Bien, regresemos, la presentación está por comenzar  
Shura: (asiente, va por su shinai) Estoy lista, no tardaré en cambiarme esta ves  
Sess: Vamonos (se van corriendo)

Por el altavoz, la demostración de kendo es anunciada para empezar en breve, Inuyasha y Miroku se miran preocupados, aún no hay señales de su amiga, el albino manda un mensaje al móvil de Kagome, ellas tampoco la han encontrado, así que deciden regresar al gimnasio, probablemente ella ya esté allá.

Inu: Ni hablar, no está por ninguna parte, espero que ya haya regresado al gimnasio para la demostración  
Mir: Eso espero también, démonos prisa para averiguarlo

Ambos corren, Inuyasha se adelanta un poco quedando solo por unos instantes, se detiene y voltea, no ve a su amigo, así que decide esperarlo un poco.

Inu: (cara de fastidio) Ese tonto, seguramente se quedó coqueteando con alguna chica, nunca cambiará  
Ki: (saliendo por detrás de él) Hola Inuyasha (voz coqueta de mosca muerta)  
Inu: (siente un escalofrío, voltea)… Ki... Kikyo…  
Ki: (se acerca a él) Inuyasha, necesitamos hablar, ven conmigo  
Inu: (se siente incómodo, se aleja) No lo creo  
Ki: (lo toma de la mano, hace su mueca de pobrecita mosquita muerta… ja, ja, ja) Pero quiero hablarte… lo que pasó en el antro, no tuve otra opción, creéme  
Inu: (empieza a sentir como la sangre le hierve, el corazón le late con violencia, una gran ira lentamente lo invade) ¿Acaso estás diciéndome que me humillaste y me destrozaste por que no tuviste opción?  
Ki: Así es, Musho me obligó a hacerlo, por favor creéme, yo aún te quiero Inuyasha  
Inu: (aprieta los puños) Kikyo…  
Mir: (llega corriendo) Oye Inuyasha por que te adelantas y me dejas… (Se detiene en seco al ver a su amigo con Kikyo)… O.O  
Inu: (se suelta del agarre de ella) Es tu culpa por ser tan lento, vamonos (se va)  
Ki: Entonces hablamos luego Inuyasha (observa a Miroku y se va)  
Mir: (está sorprendido) "… No puede ser, acaso Inuyasha…" (corre y alcanza a su amigo) Inuyasha¿esta todo bien?  
Inu: (muy serio)… Si, no te preocupes  
Mir:… ¿Y que es lo que quería ella?  
Inu: (frunce el ceño) No te ofendas, pero es algo que debo arreglar solo… solo te pido que no le cuentes a las chicas de esto¿bien?  
Mir: (suspira) Esta bien, pero recuerda que puedes confiar en nosotros¿de acuerdo?  
Inu: (lo mira)… Eso lo sé… vamonos

* * *

**CONTINÚA, CLASE 6: REUNIÓN, EL FESTIVAL DE OTOÑO EMPIEZA (3ra. parte)**

**ATTE. Lady Aori Garushia Sama... Nuevamente agradesco a mi novio Koga09 por las ideas que me dió para este capítulo, AI SHITERU KOIBITO; bueno, no me maten, les prometo que toooooooooodas aquellas indeseables (ya saben a quiénes me refiero) recibirán su merecido, mientras dejenme muchos rewiews, no acepto amenazas ni cartas con explosivos ni ántrax, entendieron, no me hagan devolvérselas ¬¬... bueno, hasta pronto yya saben REWIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD **


	9. 6 REUNION, FESTIVAL DE OTOÑO EMPIEZA3

**YA VOLVIÓ POR QUIEN LLORABAN, LA GRAN LADY AORI GARUSHIA SAMA, ALÉGRENSE MORTALES XD**

**n-nUUUU Ok, ok, ya se, otra ves ando con el ego súper hinchado, gomenasai, prometo desinflarlo para la próxima... bueno, pasemos a los agradecimientos, ya que la curiosidad los debe estar matando xD... -.-U si, otra ves lo hice, sorry, sorry...**

**Miley-Ann: O-O Perdiste ahora tu USB??? ay amiga, no te preocupes, solo ten mas cuidado, espero esta parte te alegre; tienes tooooooooda la razón, la putre le robó un último beso a inu antes de morirse, aunque a mi me dió pena... pero un ratito nada mas xD**

**Ahome23: xD Está bien, me agrada que me digas así... Tranquila, guarda tu furia, pase lo que pase, te aseguro que van a recibir lo que merecen... y de miroku y sango, en este capi se deside la cuestión**

**Mikkychan: Que bien que te gustó, yo tambien espero que puedas seguir leyendo la historia**

**Brenda Jet aime: Pues si, Kagura es una jija de su progenitora, pero ya verás que no se sale con la suya, espero te guste esta parte**

**Seishime: xD ya verás, la Kagura ni se la espera**

**Nikole: A ver, contestando tu pregunta, ni es como Yura Sakasagami ni como Rin y no pertenece a ningun anime, Shura es mía, yo la creé especialmente para mis fics de inuyasha, su descripcion está en el primer capítulo de este fic, espero que ya no tengas dudas... Y PROHIBIDO EL FUSILE, EH?????? ¬¬... XD**

**Willnira: De veras te tranquiliza esta historia salida de mi desquiciada mente??? Se lo podrías decir a mi siquiatra??? xD **

**Keru-Chan-kitsunne: Gracias, espero que sigas leyendo los demás capítulos, esto no es un SessxRin, pero espero que te guste y por kagura... NI QUE ESTUVIERA LOCA, ESA NO SE QUEDA CON MI SEXYMARU NI AUNQUE ME MUERA ¬¬#**

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL: a mi koibito koga09, por las ideas que me dió para este capítulo, te amo koi!!!!!!!! **

**Bueno, espero no haber olvidado a nadie, les agradesco a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi loca historia, eso me anima a continuar n-n... bueno, basta ya de tanto choro mareador y hagamos esto oficial: Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi... aunque Sexymaru me pertenece en mis mas oscuras y perversas fantasías xD... Ah, y esto no es con fines de lucro, solo es por diversión... T-T por que es tan mala la vida???**

**"x" pensamientos de personajes  
(x) acciones de personajes  
_(X) notas de la autora, aunque esté loca, pero valen... xD_**

* * *

**ACADEMIA DE LA VIDA **

**  
CLASE 06. REUNIÓN, EL FESTIVAL DE OTOÑO EMPIEZA (3ra. parte)**

Después de mucho esperar, la demostración del club de kendo finalmente está por comenzar, todo el público toma asiento y los padres de familia también, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku y Sango regresan con sus familias, sin embargo están ansiosos por saber si su amiga se encontraría bien y había regresado; el profesor encargado del club da la bienvenida a todos y anuncia el inicio de la demostración, dos figuras salen a la plataforma, una mas alta que la otra, vestidas impecablemente con sus respectivos keikogi (la chaqueta o uwagi y el hakama), portando su respectivo men (casco protector para la cabeza), do (el peto), tare (faldilla corta) y kote (guantes protectores para manos y muñecas), y junto a toda esta armadura, el shinai perfectamente sujeto a la cintura. Los espectadores están emocionados, la mayoría sabe que el capitán del equipo, Sesshoumaru Nagano, es uno de los participantes, sin embargo desconocen la identidad de su compañero, del cual no pueden ver su rostro debido a su men, la emoción por saber quién es y cuáles son sus habilidades se puede sentir en el aire.

El profesor comienza a explicar, ambos contendientes se sitúan uno en frente del otro, sacan solemnemente su shinai y se ponen en posición, pie derecho adelante plantado firmemente, mientras que el izquierdo está como apoyo, ligeramente flexionado, ambos mirando directamente al contrario, con los brazos extendidos ligeramente, sujetando con firmeza el shinai… El profesor da la señal y ambos empiezan con la demostración, utilizando varias técnicas para demostrar los movimientos básicos, como el Men-uchi (golpe a la cabeza), shomen-uchi (golpe frontal) y los golpes laterales. Los espectadores están atónitos, los movimientos de ambos kendokas son impresionantes, Tashio observa atentamente, muy sorprendido de que una chica pudiera tener tales habilidades, mientras que Izayoi estaba muy emocionada, Inuyasha observaba atentamente, preguntándose si ese kendoka mas bajito sería su amiga perdida.

Por fin llega el momento mas esperado de la demostración: ambos kendokas tendrían un combate como si estuvieran en una competencia, el primero en anotar dos de tres puntos antes del límite de tiempo de tres minutos, sería el ganador. El público miraba atentamente a ambos combatientes, que se saludaban con una reverencia para después rápidamente regresar a su chudan no kamae (posición básica de guardia). El entrenador alza la mano y la baja rápidamente, dando comienzo al encuentro, el tiempo empieza a correr, ambos se lanzan al ataque, el sonido de ambos shinais resuenan en toda la sala, ambos buscan obtener el primer punto, uno de ellos ágilmente esquiva la katana del contrario y consigue hacer un men-uchi, obteniendo el punto; se reanuda el combate y rápidamente el segundo kendoka consigue el segundo punto con un excelente tsuki (golpe a la garganta) con una sola mano, permaneciendo en esa pose unos segundos; todos están conteniendo el aliento, el kendoka mas bajo había logrado un gran movimiento a pocos segundos de reanudarse el encuentro, ahora el siguiente en obtener el punto, sería el ganador, y solo restaba un minuto. El mas bajo ataca rápidamente hacia el costado, pero el más alto lo detiene y lo obliga a hacer un brusco movimiento de muñeca, el mas bajo parece desconcentrarse y el mas alto aprovecha para dar un kote-uchi (golpe a la muñeca) muy preciso… En ese momento el profesor da por terminado el combate, todos se levantan y aplauden, muy impresionados por las habilidades de ambos kendokas.

**_(Lectores: O.o Órale¿de donde sacaste tantos nombres raros para todos esos golpes?)  
(Yo: -de pie, con un fondo luminoso detrás- Ja, para que vean, eso es una pequeña muestra de mis grandiosísimos conocimientos, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA)  
(Lectores: ¬-¬… Aja, ahora cuéntanos una de vaqueros)  
(Yo: -.-/// Bueno, déjenme ser¿no?)  
(Lectores: ¬-¬ No)  
(Yo: T-T Que malos son, y yo que me esforcé en investigar de ese deporte para no escribir a lo tonto y ustedes me pagan así… -la autora se va a un rincón oscuro- )  
(Lectores: -.-U Está bien, tú ganas, pero sigue con la historia)  
(Yo: -se pone en posición fetal- BUAAAA… soy una hermosa autora de fics incomprendida… BUAAAA)  
(Lectores: ¬-¬# ¿Ya vas a empezar¿Nos vas a hacer usar el chicotito de nuevo? -sacan un enorme garrote de quién sabe donde- )  
(Yo: O.OU E-El Chicotito? -se levanta rápidamente y se sienta nuevamente frente a la PC- n-nU Por eso digo que regreso a la historia risa nerviosa )  
(Lectores: ¬-¬ ¿No que no?)_**

Prof.: (llegando junto a ambos jóvenes, con micrófono en mano) ¡Excelente combate, quiero felicitarlos por su gran esfuerzo, brindémosles un gran aplauso!  
Todos¡BRAVO! (aplausos)  
Prof.: Seguramente están muy interesados en conocer a estos excelentes combatientes, cierto? Bien, primeramente les presento al capitán del equipo de kendo, seguramente ya todos lo conocen muy bien¡Sesshoumaru Nagano! (señala al mas alto)  
Sess: (se quita el men, mostrando su rostro y su cabello atado en una cola alta)… ¬¬  
Chicas¡¡¡¡¡AAAHHHHHH!!!!!  
Sess: ¬¬ "Pero que escandalosas"

**(_Yo: -con corazones en los ojos- ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡SEXYMARU, GUAPO, RICO, HERMOSO!!!! -abraza la pantalla de la PC- )  
(Sess: O.oU Esta humana está loca, como es que vine a parar con ella)  
(Lectores: ¬-¬ U )_**

Prof.: Y ahora, permítanme presentarles a uno de los mas nuevos miembros de equipo, se unió este semestre, no lo van a creer, la señorita ¡Shura Ando!  
Shu: (se quita el men, sonríe, su cabello también esta sujeto en una cola alta) n-n Hola  
Chicos: (silbando) n-n ¡¡¡¡QUE LINDAAAA!!!!  
Sess: (observa a todos los que le silban con una mirada fulminante) ¬-¬  
Chicos: O.OU  
Inu: (sonriendo) Que bien, si llegó a tiempo  
Kag: Shura, que bueno que regresó  
San: En dónde estaba, se lo preguntaré mas tarde  
Mir: Es ella… -.- que alivio  
Kagu: (apretando los puños, sorprendida y furiosa) ¡¡¡¿¿¿Que???!!! Cómo pudo salir, si la dejé bien encerrada… pero esto no se queda así , ¬¬# (se va)  
Tashio: (observándola fijamente) Mmm… Esa chica, será acaso la hija de…  
Iza: (sonriendo) Es bastante linda, además de muy hábil  
Inu: Feh, y no la has visto usando todo su poder, yo creo que le gana a Sesshoumaru  
Iza¿En serio lo crees Inu chan?  
Inu: Por supuesto… y no me llames así, ya te lo dije mamá ¬//¬  
Iza: n-n Por qué, aunque ya eres un jovencito, siempre serás mi lindo Inu chan  
Inu: (se muere de vergüenza) Mamá, ya basta, me da vergüenza  
Tashio: (observa divertido la escena) Ya querida, deja a Inu chan tranquilo  
Inu: ¬//¬ ¡Papá!  
Tashio: n-n Lo siento hijo, no me pude resistir

El festival continúa, ahora los demás eventos están por empezar, los estudiantes están muy entusiasmados, el combate entre Sesshoumaru y Shura los ha inspirado y están ansiosos por mostrar sus habilidades. Kagome corre por los pasillos a toda prisa, la competencia de arquería estaba por comenzar y estaba retrasada.

Kag: (corriendo a toda prisa) Ah… por quedarme a comer el pastel que preparé en clase de cocina, se me hizo tarde!!! (Da la vuelta y choca con alguien y cae al suelo) Auch, eso me dolió…  
Chico: (con la mano en la cabeza) Oye, a ver si tienes mas cuidado  
Kag: (se levanta) Lo siento mucho, es que no me fijé, déjame ayudarte (le tiende la mano)  
Chico: (alza la vista, sus ojos verdes se posan en el dulce rostro de la joven) O//O Etto… no, yo lo siento (toma su mano y se levanta) ¿No te lastimé?  
Kag: No, para nada, me disculpo de nuevo (hace una reverencia)  
Chico: (de unos dieciséis años, cabello negro largo amarrado en una cola alta, piel morena, de ojos verdes) No por favor, ya te dije que fue mi culpa  
Kag: (se levanta, le sonríe) Bueno, ya me voy, cuídate (se va)  
Chico: O//O E-Espera, me llamo Koga Ayano ¿y tú?  
Kag: (voltea) Kagome, Higurashi Kagome (se aleja)  
Ko: (suspira, su rostro se sonroja tenuemente)… Kagome… (se marcha con una gran sonrisa en su rostro)

En la enfermería, Shura, ya con su uniforme de la escuela, permanece sentada mientras el doctor de la escuela le examina la muñeca, con el certero ataque de la demostración, le había empezado a doler más, el médico le da un ligero masaje pero Shura no puede evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.

Doc.: (acomodándose las gafas) Ya veo, al parecer te lastimaste bastante en la demostración¿cierto?Shu: (aún con la expresión de dolor) No… de hecho me lastimé antes de la batalla…  
Doc.: (la mira fijamente) Mmm… ¿puedo saber como te lastimaste y por que razón continuaste con todo a riesgo de empeorar la lesión?  
Shu: (baja la mirada)… Me caí en los vestidores y me lastimé (aprieta su mano libre, al recordar el verdadero motivo)… Como todo pasó tan rápido no tuve oportunidad de hablar con el entrenador, además no podía defraudar a todos…  
Doc.: Entiendo… sin embargo, a mi me parece que esa lesión fue provocada por constantes golpes dados contra una superficie dura¿no te parece extraño?  
Shu: n-nU Pues… no sé… (Risa nerviosa)  
Doc.: (suspira) Bien, si no quieres decirme no te obligaré (toma un frasco con ungüento y vendas) Te vendaré la muñeca y la mano para que la lesión no empeore, deberás descansar por varias semanas y te recuperarás, hablaré con el entrenador para que te autorice faltar a las prácticas¿de acuerdo? (empieza la curación)  
Shu: n-nU ¡Ay! … Está bien (siente dolor)  
Doc.: (termina de vendarla) Bien, regresa en un par de días para revisarte  
Shu: (se levanta, hace una reverencia) Muchas gracias Doctor, nos vemos (se marcha)

Sale de la enfermería, observa su mano vendada, no puede evitar sentirse molesta, por tratar desesperadamente de salir de ese cuarto, se había lastimado y justamente cuando las competencias se aproximaban… como pudo ser tan tonta como para caer en esa sucia trampa que Kagura le había tendido, eso la hacía sentir aún más furiosa, alza la vista, se encuentra con un serio Sesshoumaru, también con su uniforme, esperándola al final del pasillo, la chica respira hondo para relajarse, aparenta normalidad.

Shu: (sonriendo) Capitán, buen movimiento, pero para la próxima no me vencerás tan fácil…  
Sess: (la mira fijamente) ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
Shu: O.O ¿Decirte que?  
Sess: (frunce el ceño, la toma de la mano lastimada y la alza) Esto¿por que no me dijiste que estabas lastimada?  
Shu: n-nU Ah, descuida, no es nada grave, no creí necesario decírtelo  
Sess: ¬-¬ Mientes, pude detectar claramente que te dolía mucho cuando hicimos ese movimiento tan brusco en la demostración (aprieta su agarre un poco)  
Shu: (siente dolor) Auch!  
Sess: (la suelta de inmediato)… Discúlpame… pero esto demuestra que tengo razón  
Shu: -.-U Está bien, me lastimé cuando trataba de salir de ese cuarto, no te lo dije por que no quería arruinar todo el esfuerzo que le pusimos a las prácticas, además… (Frunce el ceño) si el evento se suspendía, Kagura se habría salido con la suya y eso no lo podía permitir  
Sess: (la mira con dureza) ¡Baka, debes pensar en tu cuerpo primero que nada, pudiste lastimarte gravemente!  
Shu: (sorprendida ante su actitud)… Capitán  
Sess: (su mirada se suaviza, la toma de los hombros) Prométeme que de ahora en adelante me avisarás, no importa, cualquier cosa¿de acuerdo?  
Shu: (no puede evitar mirar directamente esas orbes doradas)… Esta bien… lo prometo

Ambos se quedan mirándose a los ojos, como en una especie de trance, olvidándose de todo… el dorado de los ojos del chico, aunque siempre miraban con frialdad, ahora emanaban calidez, reconfortado a la joven que se reflejaba en ellos… el celeste de ella era tan claro y puro que parecía que podía verse hasta lo más profundo de su alma, eran tan brillantes y bellos que el joven deseaba verse en ellos para siempre… Sin embargo esto no podía durar para siempre, una vocecita interrumpe el bello momento con una expresión de sorpresa.

Voz: O.O… ¡¡¡¡SHURA CHAN!!!!  
Shu: (sale del trance, se sonroja notablemente) O///O  
Sess: (también despierta, suelta a la joven rápidamente y le da la espalda para ocultar su rostro carmesí) O///O "Pero que rayos estaba haciendo…"  
Voz: (se acerca corriendo) Shura chan, que estabas haciendo¿eh?  
Shu: (voltea, baja la mirada, se sorprende) ¿Rin?  
Rin: (una jovencita, de unos ocho años, cabello oscuro largo sujeto en una pequeña media coleta a un costado, piel blanca y ojos marrones, con un vestido color almendra) n-n SIP, ya te vi, estabas echando novio (la mira pícaramente)  
Shu: (nuevamente se sonroja hasta las orejas) ¬//¬ ¡¡¡NO ES CIERTO, NO ES LO QUE CREES!!! (Agita ambos brazos)  
Sess: (sonrojado, aparentando frialdad) No sabes lo que estás diciendo, niña ¬//¬  
Rin: (lo mira fijamente) Oye¿eres un príncipe?  
Sess: ¬-¬ No  
Rin: (sonríe) Es que eres muy guapo, por eso lo pensé  
Shu: ¬-¬ Oye, no seas atrevida niñita  
Sess: -.-U  
Rin: (toma a la joven de la chaqueta) Shura chan, que bueno que tienes un novio guapo, dime para cuando es la boda, puedo llevar los anillos, para cuando nacen mis sobrinitos…  
Shu: (nuevamente con el rostro como un semáforo) O////O ¡¡¡Ya basta, ya te dije que no es como crees, deja de decir esas cosas!!!  
Sess: ¬//¬ U "Vaya imaginación la de esta chiquilla…"  
Shu: O.O Por cierto¿que haces aquí, no estabas con mi mamá en Nueva York?  
Rin: Sip, pero vinimos aquí para verte, tú nos invitaste¿recuerdas?  
Shu: (su rostro se pone serio)… Entonces¿mamá vino contigo o solo Nana Toka?  
Rin: n-n Sí, tía Iso vino con nosotras, por eso te vine a buscar  
Shu: Vino… no creí que lo haría, me sorprende que dejara sus ocupaciones por mí…  
Sess: Ejem, pues me voy, debo regresar con mi padre, recuerda lo que hablamos¿de acuerdo?  
Shu: (lo mira) Si, nos vemos  
Rin: (toma la mano de la joven) Ya vamonos, después te despides de tu novio  
Shu: ¬//¬ Rin…  
Rin: (mira al chico con alegría) Nos vemos príncipe  
Sess: ¬-¬# Ya te dije que no soy un príncipe, mi nombre es Sesshoumaru Nagano  
Rin: (ya llevándose a la chica) Bueno, yo me llamo Rin Ando, entonces nos vemos príncipe Sesshoumaru (agita su manita para decir adiós)  
Shu: (llevada a rastras por la niña) -.-U  
Sess: (con un tic en la ceja) ¬-¬#

La competencia de arquería está por comenzar, los integrantes, en su mayoría mujeres, están divididos en dos grupos, los cuales competirán entre sí; los espectadores se reúnen en el área designada al aire libre, Kagome da los toques finales a su arco y revisa sus flechas.

Kag: Terminé, todo está en excelente estado, esto será muy emocionante, estoy ansiosa por empezar…  
Ki: (llega por detrás, sonríe con malicia) ¿Ah si? No sabía que ansiabas ser humillada frente a todos  
Kag: (voltea) Kikyo  
Ki: (la mira con desdén) Mi equipo será el ganador en la competencia, mejor prepárate para perder  
Kag: (la mira fijamente, su rostro es serio) Eso lo veremos (se levanta y se marcha)  
Ki: (aun sonriendo maliciosamente) "Tonta, ya verás, voy a humillarte frente a todos, en especial cuando me veas junto a Inuyasha" (risa de villana mal pagada… muajajajajaja que mala soy XD)

Todos se reúnen en el campo de tiro al aire libre, ambos equipos toman sus posiciones, el equipo A capitaneado por Kikyo Miko y el equipo B capitaneado por Kagome Higurashi; los espectadores se apresuran a tomar sus asientos, entre ellos Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha con sus respectivas familias, también Shura, acompañada por la pequeña Rin, una mujer de edad, de baja estatura, de sonrisa agradable y otra mujer mas joven, de largo cabello negro, ojos azules, una marca de ranura en su frente, vestida de ejecutiva, las cuales estaban en uno de los extremos del campo. La encargada del evento es la prefecta Kaede, quien fue campeona de arquería en su época dorada…

**_(Kae: ¬-¬# ¿Como que en mi época dorada? Eres una muchachita muy irrespetuosa¿lo sabías?)  
(Yo: O.O ¡¡¡Auxilio, una momia me hostiga!!! -se esconde bajo el escritorio- )  
(Kae: -la venita en su frente se hace mas grande- ¬-¬# Oye…)  
(Yo¡¡¡¡AUXILIO, QUE ALGUIEN LLAME AL MUSEO, UNA DE SUS MOMIAS SE ESCAPÓ Y ME QUIERE HOSTIGAR!!!!)  
(Kae: -.-U Rayos, por que siempre me pasa esto, mejor me regreso al asilo, ahí sí saben apreciarme -se marcha )  
(Lectores: -.-… Esta no tiene remedio)_**

Ejem, bueno, les decía que la competencia estaba por comenzar, Kaede hacía las presentaciones de ambos equipos mientras estos tomaban sus lugares, la primera en disparar en Azuka, del equipo A, Kikyo la mira fulminante diciendo "Si fallas, no te la vas a acabar", la chica está nerviosa sin embargo consigue hacer un buen disparo; la siguiente es una chica del equipo B, Kagome la alienta, la chica se siente confiada y consigue un buen disparo… Una a una, todas disparan con excelente puntería, la competencia está muy reñida, únicamente un par de puntos separa a ambos equipos de la victoria, ahora todo depende de la puntería y habilidad de ambas capitanas, todos miraban atentos, Sango apoyaba a su amiga desde su lugar junto con su familia y la de la chica de ojos chocolate, Miroku también la apoyaba de igual manera, Inuyasha la miraba fijamente, en silencio, se sentía algo tenso; Kikyo pasa adelante y se coloca en posición, tensa la cuerda del arco y dispara, dándole en el centro, el público aplaude… Kagome se levanta y camina hacia su lugar, está decidida a ganar, Kikyo la observa de reojo y sonríe con maldad, voltea hacia los espectadores y localiza al chico albino…

Ki: (alza la mano y saluda) ¡Inuyasha, gracias por venir a apoyarme! (le sonríe como si fueran una feliz pareja… ¬¬ mendiga mosca muerta)  
Kag: (sorprendida) O.O ¡¿Qué?!  
Sango: O.O ¡¡¿¿Que dijo esa tipa??!!  
Mir: (serio) "¿Acaso es verdad lo que dice?"  
Shu: (la mira seriamente) "¿Por que dice eso, que no había terminado con Inuyasha¿Que rayos estará tramando?"  
Inu: ¬¬ U (voltea para no verla)  
Tashio: (mira a su hijo, suspira) "Hay Inuyasha…"  
Iza: (frunce el ceño) "Pero que confianzuda, no me agrada para nada como esa chica mira a mi Inu chan"  
Sess: ¬-¬ Baka  
Ki: (da la vuelta, mira a Kagome con frialdad) "Lo conseguí, ahora esa tonta fallará y yo ganaré" (se va a su lugar)  
Kag: (incrédula, siente una punzada en el pecho) "No, debe ser un error…" (Mira al chico albino, pero este evita mirarla, se siente confundida) "¿Por que no me miras Inuyasha, acaso es verdad que viniste a apoyarla a ella y no a mí?" (Se queda de pié, inmóvil)  
Ka: (se acerca a ella) Kagome¿estás bien, te pasa algo?  
Kag: (sale de sus pensamientos) Etto… no, estoy bien, lo siento n-nU  
Ka: Bien, entonces toma tu lugar

Kagome asiente y se coloca en posición, tensa su arco y apunta al centro del blanco, sin embargo no esta concentrada, no podía, solo pensaba en lo que acababa de ver¿por que Kikyo saludó de esa manera a Inuyasha, acaso no lo había terminado¿Por que lo saludaba tan efusivamente como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos? Pero más importante¿por qué Inuyasha no la había mirado? Solo una mirada le habría bastado para dejar de preocuparse, pero él la había evitado, por qué, acaso él… ¿¿acaso él aún estaba enamorado de Kikyo, a pesar de lo que fuera que le haya hecho?? Siente un nudo en la garganta, ya no puede sostener la flecha y la suelta, esta cae cerca del centro pero no en él, dándole la victoria del encuentro al equipo de Kikyo… Kagome repentinamente se siente agotada, sus ojos chocolate se opacan con una gran tristeza, sus compañeras van con ella para reconfortarla, Kikyo observa y sonríe maliciosamente, había logrado su objetivo y empieza a reírse, celebrando su victoria; los demás no pueden creerlo, Sango se siente furiosa, Miroku está pensativo al igual que Shura, mientras que Inuyasha no puede evitar sentirse culpable.

Los demás eventos transcurren con normalidad, llegando al final del festival, y para terminar bien, a todos los asistentes se les invita a la fiesta de clausura en el auditorio principal; además de música y baile, bebidas y comida, es la oportunidad perfecta de los padres de familia para hablar con los profesores acerca de sus hijos.

Kaede: … Realmente ha progresado mucho en estos meses, gracias a la ayuda de un tutor, Inuyasha ya se ha puesto al corriente en todas las asignaturas, incluso aprobó el examen que no hizo aquella vez  
Tashio: Me da gusto, sabía que mi hijo podía lograrlo  
Iza: Muchas gracias por apoyarlo tanto prefecta Kaede  
Kaede: Solo hago mi trabajo, me alegra poder ayudar a jóvenes como él  
Tashio: Bien, entonces creo que le levantaré el castigo (voltea) ¿Y a donde se fue ese muchacho?  
Sess: (de brazos cruzados) ¬¬ "Que aburrido"

En otro extremo, las familias Tajiya y Higurashi estaban juntas, disfrutando de la fiesta y platicando animadamente.

Papá: Estoy impresionado contigo Sango, veo que ya has dominado perfectamente el uso del boomerang giganteSan: n//n Gracias, practiqué mucho  
Ko: ¬-¬ Pero no podemos decir lo mismo de tus habilidades en la cocina¿verdad hermana?  
San: ¬¬ ¿Te atreves a criticar mi pastel hermanito? (lo toma del cuello)  
Ko: (trata de liberarse) Solo bromeaba, si estuvo delicioso -U  
San: Mas te vale  
Sra. H.: (sonriendo alegremente) Es verdad, aunque te recomiendo practicar un poco mas y te quedará perfecto  
San: n//n Bueno, si una gran chef internacional como usted me lo dice, entonces lo haré  
Abuelo: Y si no te sale, te daré esta pata de monstruo disecada de hace doscientos años y así podrás cocinar mejor (le muestra la pata seca de una lagartija XP )  
Sota: ¬¬ Abuelo, ya basta, no seas mentiroso, es la pata de la lagartija que maté hace una semana con mi resortera  
Abuelo: ¬-¬ ¡¡MENTIRA, ESTA ES UNA RELIQUIA QUE HA PASADO DE GENERACIÓN EN GENERACIÓN EN NUESTRA FAMILIA!! (Lo señala con la pata seca)  
Sota: O.OU Guácala, aleja eso de mí (se pone detrás de su madre)  
Sra. H.: n-n Ay abuelo, no asustes a Sota  
San: -.-U  
Ko: O.OU  
Papá: -.- …  
Kag: (suspira desganadamente) Por que no se calman los dos, me avergüenzan  
Ambos: O.O Uy esta de malas  
Kag: ¬-¬ No es verdad  
San: (la toma de la mano) Oye Kagome, por que no vamos por unas bebidas¿acompáñame si?

**Cerca de ahí, con Shura…**

Rin: Que bonito festival, me divertí mucho Shura chanShu: Me da gusto Rin  
Toka: La demostración de kendo fue especialmente emocionante, se ve que le pusiste mucho esfuerzo mi niña  
Shu: (le sonríe) Gracias nana Toka  
Isobe: (guardando un teléfono celular en su bolso) Sin embargo, este deporte es demasiado rudo¿por que no escogiste otra actividad mas… femenina?  
Shu: (suspira) El kendo es uno de mis deportes favoritos, ya lo he practicado antes¿no recuerdas que te lo había dicho, madre?  
Isobe: (pensativa) Mmm… no realmente¿estás segura que lo hiciste?  
Shu: Por supuesto… pero conociéndote seguramente lo olvidaste por estar tan ocupada en tus negocios (se cruza de brazos)  
Isobe: (su rostro se torna triste)… ¿De veras? Lo lamento querida, no fue mi intención  
Shu: ¬-¬ Olvídalo ya…  
Toka: -.-U  
Rin: (toma la mano de la mujer de negocios) Tía Iso, cuándo me vas a llevar al parque de diversiones, recuerda que me lo prometiste antes de venir  
Isobe: O.O Es verdad… Perdóname, pero no podré llevarte, debo atender algunos negocios aquí…  
Rin: (carita triste) Pero… lo prometiste… dijiste que te tomarías un descanso…  
Isobe: Lo sé pero salió algo y no lo puedo desatender¿lo comprendes? (coloca su mano en la cabeza de la pequeña)  
Shu: ¬¬ Claro, eso es lo que siempre dices, lo que pasa es que siempre olvidas tus promesas madre, así no deberías prometer nada  
Toka: Señorita, no hable así…  
Isobe: (la mira fijamente) Shura, no me hables de esa manera  
Shu: -.- Lo siento  
Isobe: (mira a la pequeña) Rin, discúlpame, pero ¿que te parece si nana Toka te lleva?  
Rin: (sus ojitos empiezan a humedecerse)… Pero ella no puede subir a todos los juegos conmigo… y yo no quiero subir solita… :(  
Isobe: n-nU Ya veo… Ya sé¿que te parece si Shura te lleva?  
Rin: (sonríe enormemente) ¿De veras?  
Shu: O.O ¡¡¿¿Nani??!!  
Isobe: Bien, ya está decidido, este fin de semana, Shura te llevará al parque de diversiones  
Rin: n-n ¡¡¡¡VIVA, IREMOS AL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES!!!!  
Shu: ¬-¬ Hey, un momento, en ningún momento he dicho que iré con ella  
Isobe: Pero hija, Rin tiene muchas ganas de ir, yo estaré ocupada y nana Toka no puede cuidarla bien ahí, tú eres la única que puede llevarla, no querrás hacerla llorar¿verdad? (la mira fijamente)  
Shu: ¬-¬ Oye madre, deja de mirarme como miras a tus clientes, no me convencerás¿acaso crees que no tengo cosas que hacer?  
Rin: (la toma de la chaqueta) Anda, nos divertiremos Shura chan, y si quieres puedes invitar a tu novio a que vaya con nosotras  
Shu: 0///0 ¡¡¡Rin, te dije que no era mi novio!!!  
Isobe: (la mira asombrada) ¿Novio¿Acaso mi pequeña ya tiene novio?  
Rin: Sip, es un príncipe muy guapo, se llama Sesshoumaru, los vi juntos hace rato cuando la fui a buscar…  
Shu: (le tapa la boca, mas roja aún) ¬//¬ Ya te dije que no es eso, ya deja de imaginar tantas cosa Rin  
Toka: (suspira) Ah, los jóvenes, es tan bonito enamorarse, aún recuerdo a mi primer novio, fue tan romántico  
Isobe: Es verdad, aún no puedo creer que mi pequeña Shura ya tenga novio, es tan lindo (saca su pañuelo)  
Shu: (con un tic en la ceja, aún sonrojada) ¿Acaso no me escucharon? Sesshoumaru no es mi novio, él es el capitán del equipo de Kendo¡solo somos amigos!  
Isobe y Toka: (no la escuchan, siguen hablando) Ah… que lindo es ser tan joven  
Shu: (caída al estilo anime)… Que rayos tengo que hacer para que me hagan caso… -.-U  
Rin: (está emocionada) Sí, iré al parque, iré al parque, iré al parque… (Empieza a dar saltitos de alegría)

Del otro lado, Kagome y Sango van por las bebidas, la joven castaña intenta animar a su amiga, la cual esta deprimida.

San: Kagome, anímate, seguramente todo es una treta de Kikyo, ya sabes como es esa tipa  
Kag: (cabizbaja) Si, pero por que Inuyasha me evita, cuando terminó la competencia fui a verlo, pero no pudimos hablar por que dijo que debía ir con su familia… no sé que pensar  
San: (le pone la mano en el hombro) No te preocupes, no creo que Inuyasha sea tan tonto como para volver a caer en la trampa de esa mujer  
Kag: (sonríe) Tienes razón, Inuyasha es de los que no se expresan fácilmente… voy a esperar que quiera hablar de ello, no lo obligaré  
San: Así se habla amiga, vamos por las bebidas y regresemos… (Voltea, observa a Miroku de pie en un rincón, solo)… Hoshi  
Kag: (sonríe) Yo llevaré las bebidas, tú ve con él y arregla lo que tienes pendiente¿si?  
San: O.OU ¿Ahorita¿No puedo dejarlo para más tarde?  
Kag: (le sonríe) Anda, no seas tímida, nos vemos (la empuja levemente y se va)  
San: -.-U "Ni hablar, mejor hablo con él de una buena ves" (camina hacia el muchacho, este solo observa el vacío sin percatarse de la presencia de ella)… Hola… Hoshi  
Mir: (voltea al escuchar su voz) Sango…  
San: (está nerviosa) "Bien, ya llamé su atención, ahora… que le digo, rayos, no pensé en eso…" Etto… bueno… yo…  
Mir: (la toma de la mano, la mira fijamente) Sango, sé que estás muy molesta conmigo, pero quiero que me escuches por favor…  
San: O//O… E-Esta bien…  
Mir: (baja la cabeza, coloca la mano de la chica en su frente) Perdóname por favor, no quise portarme de esa manera tan grosera contigo, pero cuando corrí para atraparte me tropecé con algo y no me pude detener… (alza la vista, la mira dulcemente) Cuando desperté, estaba tan desorientado que no supe lo que había pasado y por eso mi mano…  
San: (su corazón se acelera al ver sus ojos viéndola tan dulcemente, le sonríe) -//- Lo sé, Kagome me explicó todo lo que sucedió, de verdad no estabas haciendo de las tuyas esta ves… gracias por ir a rescatarme  
Mir: (la toma de la otra mano, su mirada es risueña) Entonces… ¿me perdonas Sanguito?  
San: n-n Si, pero que no se vuelva a repetir¿de acuerdo?  
Mir: (le sonríe, coloca la mano de la joven en su rostro) No sabes lo feliz que me haces, estaba tan preocupado, pensé que jamás me perdonarías Sanguito  
San: (se sonroja hasta las orejas) 0///0 B-Bueno, pero no es necesario que hagas eso (se suelta y se voltea para ocultar su enrojecido rostro)  
Mir: n-n "Que linda, la puse nerviosa" (baja la vista hacia ese lugar de la joven que ya conocemos)  
San: (se siente feliz) "Dijo que estaba preocupado… tal ves no sea tan pervertido como pensé…" (de repente siente la mano del chico en su parte posterior) O.O  
Mir: n//n  
San: (nuevamente se siente furiosa) ¬¬# ¡Tú, hentai! (voltea y lo toma de las mejillas, estirándole la cara con fuerza) No podías quedarte tranquilo¿verdad¡¡¡Nunca vas a cambiar, Hoshi hentai!!!  
Mir: (con el rostro estirado) n-nU Es mi mano, esta viva y no la puedo controlar… ¡Auch!

Los demás estudiantes observan la escena divertida, los padres de familia no saben lo que ocurre y miran confundidos… Así, el festival de Otoño de la Academia Takahashi llega a su fin, los estudiantes se despiden de sus padres y regresan a sus dormitorios mientras que otros deben quedarse para dejar en orden los lugares en que se llevaron a cabo los eventos. En la azotea del dormitorio de varones, Inuyasha yace tendido observando el cielo, muchos pensamientos fluyen por su mente, por que Kikyo le hablaría, que estaría tramando esta vez, el solo recordar lo que había sucedido meses atrás le hacía hervir la sangre… También la chica de cabello azabache venía a su mente, seguramente habría pensado lo peor al ver como Kikyo lo saludaba y por eso falló su último tiro… Suspira agobiado, tenía que encontrar una solución a todo eso rápidamente.

* * *

**CONTINÚA, CLASE 07: UN PASEO AGITADO POR EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

**ATTE. Aori Garushia Sama... (con su armadura puesta, detrás de un escritorio) Bien, no me maten plis, sé que dejé que la putre se saliera con la suya, pero tengan paciencia, les aseguro que el gusto le va a durar por poco tiempo, en serio... Bueno, gracias a todos nuevamente por su apoyo, hasta la próxima clase... si es que no muero antes n-nUUUU**


	10. 7 PASEO AGITADO POR EL PARQUE DE DIVERSI

**HOLA, SALUDOS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, PORQUE ASI LO QUERÍAN, ASÍ LO DESEABAN Y LO AÑORABAN, HE REGRESADO CON LA CONTI MAS PRONTO DE LO QUE SALTA UN CHAPULÍN COJO XDDD**

**n-nUU bueno, esta ves no me vanaglorie, no se quejen... Pasemos pues a los agradecimientos y rewiews:**

**Mikky-chan: Por supuesto que fue buena idea, es mía xD... jejejejejejeje, es que no lo podía dejar fuera, y descuida, la revancha pronto vendrá**

**Nikole: Sí, a mi tambien me dio coraje, no se que pensaba Rumiko cuando lo hizo... PUES ESO, NO PENSO WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... n-nU**

**Ahome23: xD jajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajajajaja... hay amiga, siempre me haces reír... y como leeras aquí, si fueron los tres al parque de diversiones**

**Seishime: xD es que cuand escribo, me dopo con varios kilos de chocolate y eso te hace volarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr xD**

**Brenda jet aime: si, si, ya se que como pudo ser que la putre ganara... pero esto solo es algo temporal, ya lo verás y bueno de lo otro, aquí lo verás, habrá mas sonrojos de mi sexymaru... PECHOCHO XD**

**Miley- Ann: (cerrando el grifo de la regadera) xD aunque tambien la quiero quemar, no me puedes dejar sin villana mi chava, pero verás que no se queda así... y bueno, espero actualizar lo mas posible antes de tu sentencia de muerte xD...**

**Willnira: xD wiiiiiiiiiiiiii, tengo seguro de vida, no moriré tan joven jajajajajajajajaja... **

**Gracias a todas por su gran apoyo, espero que esta clase les guste también, ahora a lo obligado: Inuyasha y demás no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi... PERO PRONTO LOGRARÉ QUE SEXYMARU SEA MIO, MIO MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... en mis mas perversas fantasías por lo menos xD... y con esto no gano ni un mendigo peso ya que es por diversion... y yo tan jodida que ando... T-T**

**"X" pensamientos de personajes  
(X) acciones de personajes  
_(X) notas de la autora... AGUAS QUE COMI ARTOS CHOCOLOMOS!!!!! XD_**

* * *

**ACADEMIA DE LA VIDA  
**

**CLASE 07. UN PASEO AGITADO POR EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

Lo que restaba de la semana pasó volando, el fin de semana estaba nuevamente a la vuelta de la esquina, los estudiantes se preparaban para pasar un fin de semana tranquilo en casa o haciendo lo que mas les gustaba, los profesores no habían dejado ninguna tarea debido al pasado festival y los jóvenes aprovechaban la situación para divertirse. Shura suspira pesadamente mientras lleva una maleta con algunas prendas, esta noche la pasará con su familia y al día siguiente, domingo, deberá llevar a su prima Rin al parque de diversiones…

Shu: -.-U "No entiendo como pudieron convencerme de llevar a Rin al parque… conociéndola seguramente va a hacer alguna de sus travesuras… estoy segura que me arrepentiré de todo esto" T-T

La joven coloca su mano en la frente lamentándose; cerca de ahí, Sesshoumaru también se prepara para pasar el fin de semana en su casa, sale de los dormitorios y camina hacia el estacionamiento cuando se encuentra con la joven de ojos celestes.

Sess: (se acerca a ella) ¿Tú también te irás de fin de semana Ando?  
Shu: (voltea) Capitán, si, iré a esperar a que vengan por mí¿y tu?  
Sess: Yo voy al estacionamiento, ahí tengo mi auto pero debo esperar al inútil de Inuyasha  
Shu: n-nU Ya veo…

Ambos caminan en silencio hasta llegar al amplio estacionamiento, se quedan de pie uno al lado del otro en silencio, el joven se siente muy cómodo al lado de ella, incluso estando sin decirse nada podía sentir que ella sabía lo que pensaba… el viento sopla haciéndole llegar el aroma dulce de la chica, respira profundamente, era muy agradable…

Shu: (mirando al piso)… Gracias  
Sess: (sale de sus pensamientos)… ¿De que me das las gracias?  
Shu: (sonríe) Por ir a rescatarme, pensé que tardarían mucho en encontrarme  
Sess: (se sonroja un poco)… No tienes que hacerlo… además no podía dejarte ahí…  
Shu: (lo mira) Gracias  
Sess: ¬//¬  
Shu: Oye, también… quiero disculparme (vuelve a bajar la mirada)  
Sess: (la mira confundido) ¿Disculparte?  
Shu: Si… cuando fuiste por mí, te llamé por tu nombre sin tu permiso, no me di cuenta, lo lamento  
Sess: (sonríe levemente, mira al frente) No importa, yo también hice lo mismo… Si quieres puedes llamarme por mi nombre, no me molesta  
Shu: (lo mira) ¿De verdad? Que bien, entonces tú también llámame por mi nombre¿de acuerdo? n-n  
Sess: (la mira) Bien

Ambos quedan nuevamente en silencio, la joven sonríe feliz mientras que él también esboza una casi imperceptible diminuta sonrisa. Finalmente el transporte de Shura llega por ella, apenas se detiene, un pequeño bólido corre rápidamente hacia ella.

Rin¡¡¡¡¡¡SHURA CHAN, YA VINIMOS POR TI!!!!!!  
Shu: ¬///¬ Si Rin, no tienes que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos¿sabes?  
Rin: (sonríe y saca la lengua) ¡Hola príncipe Sesshoumaru!  
Sess: ¬¬ Ya te dije que no soy un príncipe  
Rin: (se acerca a él sin escuchar lo que dijo) ¿Vendrás con nosotras al parque de diversiones mañana¿Verdad que si?  
Sess: (confundido) ¿Que yo que?  
Shu: (toma a la niña de la mano) No Rin, Sesshoumaru no vendrá, él estará ocupado  
Sess: (observa a la joven) "…Pronunció mi nombre… por alguna razón me siento… raro"  
Rin: (frunce el ceño) Pero dijiste que lo invitarías y vendría con nosotras  
Shu: ¬-¬ Eso lo dijiste tú, niñita, yo en ningún momento dije que…  
Rin: (se suelta y va con el joven, lo toma del abrigo) Ven con nosotras al parque de diversiones mañana, nos divertiremos mucho¡estará súper fab!  
Sess: O.OU  
Shu: (avergonzada) ¬//¬U Rin, ya deja de hacer eso, y de donde rayos sacaste esa tonta palabra, ya te dije que dejes de ver esos programas tontos que pasan por la televisión, solamente te pudren el cerebro (la toma de la mano)  
Rin: (la mira) No es cierto, además el decir súper fab es estar en onda¿ves?  
Shu: -.-U No tienes remedio  
Rin: (nuevamente insiste) Por favor, por favor, por favor, ven con nosotras al parque¿¿¿¿¿Sí????? (Lo mira con ojos grandes)  
Sess: -.-U Esta bien, si con eso cierras la boca niña  
Rin: n-n ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!  
Shu: (sorprendida) ¿De verdad¿Pero acaso no ibas a estar con tu familia?  
Sess: Feh, de todas maneras me iba a aburrir, así al menos no estaré encerrado en casa  
Shu: … Esta bien "No sabe en la que se metió -.-U"  
Sess: Yo pasaré por ustedes, dame tu dirección  
Shu: Esta bien (abre su bolso y saca una pequeña libreta y anota la dirección) Toma  
Sess: (la guarda) Estaré ahí a las nueve en punto¿bien?  
Rin: (toma la mano de la joven) Sip, entonces es una cita, nos vemos mañana príncipe Sesshoumaru  
Sess: O.O ¿Cita?  
Shu: 0//0 ¿Cita? (no reacciona y la pequeña la hala con fuerza) Espera Rin  
Rin: (llega al auto) Adiós (entra)  
Shu: (voltea, esta algo apenada) Nos vemos mañana Sesshoumaru  
Sess: (algo sonrojado) … Hasta mañana… Shura

La joven le dedica una dulce sonrisa y sube al auto, Sesshoumaru observa el vehículo marcharse hasta perderlo de vista, mete la mano en su bolsillo, puede sentir la hoja de papel que ella le dio momentos antes… ¿Por qué razón accedió a ir con ellas al parque de diversiones? Medita un poco, recuerda los insistentes pedidos de la niña, en verdad que lo desesperaban, sin embargo bien pudo ignorarla o pedirle a Shura que la hiciera callar… Sonríe, nuevamente la llamaba por su nombre, normalmente se le dificultaría hacerlo con cualquier otra persona, pero con ella es diferente, se sentía liberado al llamarla por su nombre… Nuevamente se sentía raro, cada ves que pensaba en ella, sentía su corazón latir mas deprisa y su rostro se sentía mas caliente…

Inu: (pasando una mano frente a Sess) Oye, te estoy hablando¿te volviste sordo?  
Sess: (reacciona) O.O ¿Nani?  
Inu: (molesto) Llevo hablándote como diez minutos y no reaccionas¿acaso te desconectaste el cerebro de nuevo?  
Sess: (frunce el ceño) ¬¬ Cállate, pensaba en cosas importantes y demasiado complicadas para tu intelecto diminuto  
Inu: ¬-¬# Retráctate, el único baka aquí eres tú  
Sess: (caminando hacia un deportivo color plata) Cierra la boca y apresúrate, te tardas demasiado Inubaka  
Inu: ¬-¬# Grr… (va con él, entra al auto)  
Sess: (encendiéndolo) No volveré a esperarte, a ver si ya te consigues tu propio transporte  
Inu: (mirando hacia la ventana) Feh, por supuesto, no soporto ver tu fea cara y menos estar en el mismo auto contigo, le diré a papá que me compre uno  
Sess: (frunce el ceño) "Idiota, si no fuera por que mi padre me ordenó que lo llevara…"

Ambos hermanos permanecen en silencio el resto del viaje, finalmente llegan a la mansión Nagano, una enorme casa de estilo occidental, con mas de cincuenta habitaciones, amplios jardines y piscina; Sesshoumaru estaciona su auto en el garaje junto a varios otros propiedad de su padre, Inuyasha toma sus cosas y se marcha directamente a su habitación.

Iza: (sonriente) Inu chan, bienvenido a casa  
Inu: Mamá, ya te dije que…  
Iza: (lo abraza) Vamos, aquí nadie me escucha decirte así  
Inu: (suspira) -.-U Esta bien… pero no me llames así frente a nadie mas¿de acuerdo?  
Iza: (se separa) Esta bien, ve a lavarte, la cena esta casi lista (voltea, Sesshoumaru viene entrando) Hola Sesshoumaru, bienvenido a casa  
Sess: (la mira pero no le contesta) ¬¬…  
Iza: La cena estará en unos minutos, por si tienes hambre  
Sess: Estaré en mi habitación (sube las escaleras)  
Inu: Feh, tan amigable como siempre, yo también me voy, bajaré mas tarde (se va)  
Iza: Esta bien (se va)

La cena transcurre tranquilamente, la familia Nagano está reunida sin embargo no es muy conversadora, Izayoi intenta hacer la conversación pero solamente consigue hacer que Tashio e Inuyasha se integren, Sesshoumaru come en silencio sin prestar ninguna atención a sus intentos, cuando termina se marcha dejándolos a todos frustrados, Tashio solo mueve la cabeza, su hijo mayor cada vez se aleja mas de ellos lo cual lo hace sentir frustrado.

Tashio: (ya en el baño, lavándose la cara) "… Que puedo hacer, ese muchacho cada ves se porta mas distante… desde que su madre murió no he podido hacer que se exprese mas…" (Se seca con una toalla) "Tal ves si paso mas tiempo con él… "Sess: (toca la puerta) Padre  
Tashio: (voltea) Sesshoumaru¿que sucede?  
Sess: (lo mira seriamente) Nada, solo quiero avisarte que mañana saldré desde temprano  
Tashio: (lo mira seriamente) ¬¬ Pero acordamos pasar el día en familia, que es lo que vas a hacer que es tan importante  
Sess: Tengo un compromiso de última hora y no lo puedo romper, tendrán que pasar el día sin mí  
Tashio: Y ¿puedo saber a donde irás?  
Sess: (se voltea) Es algo personal  
Tashio: Pues en ese caso, olvídate de ese compromiso, te quedarás con nosotros  
Sess: (voltea) Pero, padre…  
Tashio: Dime que es lo que vas a hacer y veré si cambio de parecer (se cruza de brazos)  
Sess: ¬-¬ Bien, iré al parque de diversiones¿contento?  
Tashio: (se sorprende) O.O Al parque… de diversiones… ¡¡¿¿tú??!!  
Sess: ¬-¬# Si  
Tashio: … Increíble, tú jamás vas a esos lugares… un momento¿acaso vas a ir con alguien? (lo mira fijamente)  
Sess: ¬-¬U Eso no era parte del trato  
Tashio: (sonríe, lo toma del hombro) Anda dímelo¿acaso tienes una cita con una chica?  
Sess¿C-Cita? (se sonroja de inmediato, aparta la mano de su padre)  
Tashio: (nota el sonrojo, sonríe) Eso es¿acerté verdad? Vaya hijo, hasta que por fin te animaste a invitar a una bella chica, te felicito (lo abraza)  
Sess: ¬//¬ No hagas eso… no es lo que crees…  
Tashio: (lo mira pícaramente) Vamos hijo, no seas tan cerrado, esta bien, puedes ir a tu cita mañana, pero tendrás que contarme como te fue¿de acuerdo?  
Sess: O.O ¿Nani?  
Tashio: xD Bueno, que descanses (se marcha)  
Sess: -.-U Pues que remedio… "Lo que tengo que hacer para que me dejen salir en paz…"

La noche transcurre tranquilamente hasta el amanecer, Sesshoumaru se levanta temprano para tomar un baño y arreglarse, Inuyasha, que apenas se levanta, lo observa algo intrigado¿por que estaría arreglándose si pasarían el día en casa? Sesshoumaru ya está casi listo, como toque final se coloca un poco de colonia y un abrigo color café oscuro, abajo trae una camisa blanca de manga larga, unos jeans azules y zapatos café también, un look casual y abrigador para el frío que empezaba a sentirse.

**_(Yo¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡QUE GUAPÉRRIMO SE VE MI SEXYMARU VESTIDO ASÍ!!!!)  
(Sess: -tapándose los oídos- ¬¬ ¡¡Oye tú, deja de gritar de una buena ves!!)  
(Yo: -se lanza y lo abraza fuertemente- Tu tienes la culpa, con cualquier cosa te ves irresistiblemente sexy n//n)  
(Sess: ¬//¬ Bueno, eso no lo discuto, pero no tienes que hacer ese escándalo, mis oídos me duelen… y ya suéltame)  
(Yo: Nop, estás muy suavecito n//n)  
(Sess: -.-U)_**

El muchacho pasa a la cocina para tomar un desayuno rápido y después sale para abordar su auto, sin embargo, Inuyasha está esperándolo ahí, de brazos cruzados, Sesshoumaru lo ignora y abre la puerta.

Inu: (mirándolo fijamente) ¬¬ ¿A dónde rayos crees que vas, Sesshoumaru?  
Sess: (con la puerta abierta, sin mirarlo) No es algo que te importe  
Inu: ¬-¬ Feh, veo que te quieres escapar, le diré a papá, no voy a ser el único que se aburra en la casa  
Sess: (entra al auto) Haz lo que quieras, él me dio permiso  
Inu: O.O ¡¡¡¿¿Qué¡¡¡No es verdad, él jamás permitiría que te fueras como si nada!!!  
Sess: (sonríe maliciosamente, arranca el motor) Mírame… disfruta tu día familiar, Inubaka (se marcha)  
Inu: (se aparta al arrancar el auto) Grr… miserable, de seguro usó algún truco, pero esto no se quedará así¡¡¡¡ME ESCUCHASTE SESSHOUMARU!!!!

El joven observa a su hermano protestando por el retrovisor, esa sonrisa aún no se borra de su rostro y sale de la mansión rumbo a casa de Shura. Lejos de ahí, la joven termina de arreglarse, un suéter de cuello alto color crema y una mini falda color rosa oscuro, junto a unas botas de color similar, con su larga melena sin atar… la chica toma un lápiz labial y se lo coloca en los labios para darles un poco más de color; inesperadamente, Rin entra a su habitación, con un suéter color blanco y unos pantalones azul claro.

Rin: Shura chan¿ya estás lista?Shu: (guardando el lápiz labial) Si, ya estoy lista (da un último retoque a su cabello)  
Rin: (se le queda mirando fijamente) Quedaste linda, seguramente le va a gustar mucho a tu novio  
Shu: (se sonroja de inmediato) -//´- Rin, ya te dije que…  
Rin¿Entonces por que te arreglas tanto? (la mira fijamente)  
Shu: (se queda sin palabras) Pues… por que… bueno yo… (Se sonroja más) ¡Bueno, ultimadamente yo siempre me arreglo para salir! ¬//¬  
Rin: ¬¬ Sí, claro, entonces por que en la escuela no te pones maquillaje¿eh?  
Shu: (se levanta) Por que ahí no dejan usarlo, ya vamonos o se hará tarde (toma su bolso)  
Rin: (sonríe pícaramente) xD Esta bien

Ambas se despiden de la anciana mujer y de Isobe y salen a esperar a su acompañante, ellas viven en un apartamento en la parte central de la ciudad. Finalmente Sesshoumaru llega a la hora prometida en su automóvil, Rin sube a la parte trasera, mientras que Shura se sienta en el asiento del copiloto… Sesshoumaru no puede evitar quedarse mirándola fijamente, se veía tan distinta con ese atuendo, ella lo mira y le sonríe dulcemente, el joven se sonroja y voltea hacia el frente, enciende el motor y arranca hacia su destino.

Por fin llegan al parque de diversiones, hay muchas personas, sobre todo niños pequeños ansiosos por subirse a los juegos y comer dulces y comida chatarra; Rin toma la mano de ambos jóvenes y corre a todo lo que dan sus piernas, Shura y Sesshoumaru tratan de ir a su paso pero la pequeña esta desbordando energía.

Rin: (emocionada) ¡¡¡Viva¡¡¡Quiero subir a ese juego, después a ese y luego a ese otro!!! (Señalando los juegos)Shu: -.-U Está bien Rin, pero deja de gritar y correr como loca  
Sess: ¬¬U Oye Shura¿acaso no tiene algún interruptor para apagarla o algo así?  
Shu: (la mira) ¬-¬U Si lo tuviera, desde hace mucho tiempo lo hubiera usado, creéme  
Rin: (voltea a verlos) ¡¡¡Dense prisa, luego se hacen cariños, vamos a subirnos en ese juego!!!  
Shu: O///O Rin, ya te dije que dejes de decir esas cosas (va con ella)  
Sess: ¬//¬ (no presta atención a todos los mirones y sigue a la joven)

Así empiezan a subirse a los juegos, la pequeña Rin toma el liderazgo por completo corriendo por todas partes, mientras que los jóvenes corrían tratando de alcanzarla y subir con ella en cada juego loco en que se metía, la montaña rusa, las tazas locas, la casa chueca, la casa de espejos, la casa del terror, etc.… Curiosamente, en cada juego, Rin se adelantaba, quedando sentada ella sola o con otra persona, dejando a Sesshoumaru y Shura juntos, el chico empezaba a sospechar que lo estaba haciendo a propósito, sin embargo no le disgustaba, el estar tan cerca de la joven le agradaba bastante aunque las sensaciones que estaba experimentando le resultaran extrañas… Estaba confundido, por que se sentía así, no era la primera ves que estaba cerca de alguna chica, aunque jamás había estado así de cerca, con ella a su lado, rozándose levemente, la observa, ella esta riéndose, se está divirtiendo, él se siente bien con esa sonrisa; llegan a la zona de juegos de habilidad, Rin toma un mazo y empieza a golpear los pequeños topos que salen de los agujeros de una de las máquinas, Shura toma otro y le ayuda, ambas gritan emocionadas mientras golpean… Sesshoumaru las observa de cerca, especialmente a la joven, su cabello negro se veía tan suave, una gran tentación de tocarlo se apoderaba de él… Por que siento esto, que significa, no dejaba de preguntárselo.

Rin corre a otro juego, toma una de las pelotas y lanza tratando de encestar para ganarse un lindo perrito blanco de peluche que estaba en el escaparate, sin embargo no lograba encestar ya que era demasiado bajita, Shura intenta encestar por ella pero la pequeña se rehúsa, estaba decidida a hacerlo ella sola, su carita se pone seria y apunta cuidadosamente, Sesshoumaru llega con ellas, cargando varios premios mas, sin darse cuenta se había vuelto el cargador oficial del equipo; Rin se prepara y lanza la pelota con todas sus fuerzas, esta llega a la canasta pero rebota, elevándose, todos miran atentamente la trayectoria, la pelota sube hasta perder fuerza y empieza a caer, todos están atentos y no se percatan que la pelota se dirige justo a la cabeza del chico albino, este no le presta atención a esto hasta que es tarde… La pelota cae justo en su cabeza, rebotando y elevándose nuevamente para caer directamente en la canasta, anotando el punto ganador… Todos los que miraban no lo podían creer, la máquina empieza a sonar estruendosamente y un anuncio intermitente anunciaba "GANADOR" a la pequeña, Rin grita de emoción y empieza a dar saltos sin control, todos aplauden excepto Sesshoumaru, él solo tenía la cabeza gacha, con una venita latente, Shura solo observaba tratando de contener la risa. Ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde, los tres se dirigieron a uno de los numerosos restaurantes y cafeterías del parque para poder comer algo.

Rin: (abrazando el muñeco) ¿Verdad que es lindo? Lo llamaré fluffy n-nShu: Creo que ese nombre le queda bien¿no te parece Sesshoumaru? (lo mira)  
Sess: (aún molesto por el incidente de la pelota) ¬¬ Feh  
Shu: n-nU Ya, no es para tanto, mejor sentémonos y comamos algo¿si?  
Sess: ¬¬ Como quieran  
Shu: Bueno, busquen un lugar, iré a pedir algo (se va)  
Rin: (se sienta en una mesa cercana) Tengo mucha hambre¿tu no príncipe?  
Sess: (se sienta) ¬¬ Ya te dije que no me llames así (coloca todos los premios debajo de la mesa)  
Rin: (le sonríe) Muchas gracias por ayudarme a ganar este premio, de no haber sido por tu cabeza, la pelota no hubiera rebotado y entrado a la canasta  
Sess: ¬¬# No me lo recuerdes (voltea y busca con la mirada a la joven) Espero que Shura no demore mucho  
Rin: (lo mira fijamente) No creo, Shura chan es bonita, seguro la atienden rápido  
Sess: (la mira) ¿Como que la atienden por ser bonita¿Que estás insinuando niñita?  
Rin: Que Shura chan es bonita, es muy buena y alegre, a todos les cae bien¿no crees?  
Sess: Pues si es por eso, está bien (nuevamente mira a la joven, se veía hermosa, estaba sonriendo)  
Rin: (sonríe) ¬-¬ Aunque también por fuera, ella es muy bonita¿no crees?  
Sess: (sin dejar de mirarla, sonríe)… Sí  
Rin: (deja su asiento y va junto a él) ¿Te gusta mucho, verdad?  
Sess: (se sorprende, la mira, algo sonrojado) ¬//¬ ¿De que rayos hablas niña?  
Rin: Ya sabes, Shura chan te gusta, por eso eres su novio¿no?  
Sess: ¬//¬ No digas tonterías niña, no sabes de lo que estás hablando  
Rin: Te equivocas, sé bien de lo que hablo, soy muy observadora¿sabes?  
Sess: (se pone algo nervioso) ¿Como dices?  
Rin: (mira a su prima) ¿Acaso crees que todas las veces que se subieron juntos a los juegos fue coincidencia?  
Sess: (la mira fijamente sorprendido)… ¿Acaso tú planeaste todo esto?  
Rin: (se pone pensativa) Mmm… pues planear, planear… no (su expresión es de inocencia)  
Sess: ¬-¬U Esa carita de inocente, no te la creo para nada  
Rin: n-n No tienes que creerme, pero tú mejor que nadie sabe la verdad (se va corriendo)

El joven no alcanza a decir nada, la niña ya se encuentra con su prima, Shura se sorprende al verla y alza la vista para ver al joven albino, Sesshoumaru solo alza los hombros expresando desconcierto, Shura le sonríe dulcemente y le hace señas con la mano de que no se desespere… Sesshoumaru se sonroja nuevamente al ver la sonrisa de la joven, su corazón late más rápido y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios… Otra vez experimentaba esas sensaciones… por qué le pasaba esto, estaba confundido. Cerca de ahí, una pareja se acercaba a una rokcola, el chico introducía una moneda mientras la chica elegía una canción, Sesshoumaru suspira, mientras trata de ordenar todas las ideas en su cabeza. La canción empieza, sonando una rítmica melodía…

_Te encontré de madrugada,  
cuando menos lo esperaba,  
cuando no buscaba nada, te encontré;  
pregunté con la mirada,  
tu sonrisa me invitaba,  
¿para qué tantas palabras¿para qué?_

_Y yo que me pasaba noches, días  
entre amores de mentiras,  
entre besos de papel.  
Y yo que no creí en cuentos de hadas,  
ni en princesas encantadas,  
no me pude defender._

Sesshoumaru no encuentra la respuesta, por que se siente así, que es lo que hace diferente a Shura para que él sienta todas esas emociones juntas… las palabras de la pequeña Rin aparecen en su cabeza, como si buscaran contestar a sus preguntas… La melodía entra también en sus pensamientos, buscando aclarar sus dudas también.

_Y eres tú, sólo tú,  
la que me lleva a la luna,  
la que calma mi locura  
la que me quema la piel,  
y eres tú siempre tú ,  
ángel de la madrugada,  
el tatuaje de mi alma,  
para siempre te encontré._

Esas palabras, repentinamente tenían mucho sentido para él, nuevamente observa a la joven, de nuevo siente algo en su pecho, algo cálido que le llenaba aquél vacío que había llevado por mucho tiempo…

_Me colgué de tu mirada,  
me quedé con tu sonrisa,  
si te vas no existe nada  
si te vas.  
Y ahora sé, solo sé,  
te cruzaste en mi camino,  
encontré el paraíso  
y me quedé._

_Y yo que me pasaba noches, días  
entre amores de mentiras,  
entre besos de papel.  
Y yo que no creí en cuentos de hadas,  
ni en princesas encantadas,  
no me pude defender…_

_Y eres tú, sólo tú,  
la que me lleva a la luna,  
la que calma mi locura  
la que me quema la piel,  
y eres tú siempre tú ,  
ángel de la madrugada,  
el tatuaje de mi alma,  
para siempre te encontré_

El joven sonríe, finalmente se daba cuenta, todo eso que sentía, el calor en su pecho, la emoción de su corazón al estar con ella, esos sonrojos, ese nerviosismo, todo apuntaba a una sola respuesta… sin darse cuenta, se había enamorado de la joven de ojos celestes, no se dio cuenta en qué momento la chica se metió en su corazón, de alguna manera había logrado penetrar la barrera de hielo que había forjado desde hace tanto tiempo… Cierra los ojos y suspira.

Shu: (dejando las bandejas con alimento en la mesa) Por fin regresamos  
Sess: (abre los ojos de golpe) Etto… sí… "No me di cuenta cuando regresó…"  
Shu: (le sonríe) Lamento la demora, traje varias cosas así podremos comer lo que queramos  
Sess: (se sonroja)… Sí… me parece bien  
Rin: (se sienta, lo mira fijamente) "Creo que por fin se dio cuenta" n-n Yo pido las papitas fritas  
Shu: ¬¬ No señor, esas son para mí  
Rin: (haciendo pucheritos) Shura chan, no seas mala¿verdad que me dé las papitas, príncipe Sesshoumaru?  
Sess: ¬//¬ Ya dáselas (toma una de las bebidas frías para tratar de bajar su temperatura)  
Shu: -.- Sí, ponte de su lado (empieza a comer)

_Y eres tú, sólo tú,  
la que me lleva a la luna,  
la que calma mi locura  
la que me quema la piel_

_Y eres tú siempre tú,  
ángel de la madrugada,  
el tatuaje de mi alma,  
para siempre te encontré_

Sesshoumaru la observa nuevamente, ya no podía negarlo, la joven le gustaba mucho, lo que le hacía sentir su sola presencia lo confirmaba a gritos, suspira nuevamente y mira al frente, se encuentra con la pícara mirada de Rin, que le sonríe con complicidad, el joven se sonroja mas y solo se voltea para tratar de aparentar indiferencia.

Finalmente el día termina, Rin decide que, como último juego, quiere subirse a la rueda de la fortuna para poder ver el atardecer, los tres suben y lentamente van subiendo hasta la posición más alta, Rin mira por la ventana, maravillada de poder ver todo el parque, Shura permanece sentada al lado del joven albino, mirando el atardecer, Sesshoumaru no puede evitar mirarla discretamente, los rojizos matices la hacían ver tan dulce y hermosa que no podía dejar de mirarla… un gran deseo de abrazarla se apoderaba de él, pero los nervios lo mantenían inmóvil… Quién lo diría, Sesshoumaru, el príncipe del hielo, nervioso por estar al lado de una chica.

Shu: (nostálgica) Es muy bello¿no lo crees?  
Sess: ¬//¬ Seguro  
Shu: Hacía bastante tiempo que no contemplaba el atardecer de esta manera… olvidaba lo hermoso que es (alza su mano y la pone en su pecho, dejando ver los vendajes)  
Sess: (mira su mano)… Como sigue tu muñeca¿todavía te duele?  
Shu: (lo mira) Está bien, pero aun me duele un poco… el doctor dijo que no podía entrenar por un tiempo (mueve la muñeca levemente)  
Sess: (mira al frente) Ya veo, entonces debes cuidarte bien, ya buscaremos alguien que tome tu lugar en las próximas competencias  
Shu: (baja la mirada) Lo siento, si no me hubiera lastimado, no tendrían estos problemas… (Baja su mano)  
Sess: (serio, la mira) No digas tonterías, tratabas de salir de ese cuarto desagradable, si alguien tiene la culpa es Kagura por encerrarte ahí (la toma de la mano)  
Shu: (se sorprende un poco, pero le sonríe) Tienes razón… gracias Sesshoumaru

Ambos se quedan viéndose a los ojos, los matices dorados y rojizos creaban la atmósfera perfecta, el ruido parecía desaparecer dentro de la pequeña cabina, dejándolos solos… Shura sabía que el joven albino era una persona sería y muy fría, que no hablaba ni entablaba amistad con nadie, pero ahí estaba, junto a ella, tomándole la mano y animándola, una gran felicidad se apoderaba de su corazón al ver que ella no le era tan indiferente como los demás; Sesshoumaru estaba hipnotizado por esos bellos zafiros que lo miraban fijamente, ya no había duda alguna, tal como lo había escuchado en esa canción horas antes, ella era la única que podía despertarle tantas sensaciones agradables, era su paraíso…

Rin: (se levanta y corre hacia el otro extremo de la cabina) Wow… la vista desde aquí es genial… creo que puedo ver la casa desde aquí (se recarga en la ventana, haciendo que la cabina se mueva bruscamente)  
Sess: (no alcanza a reaccionar y cae de espaldas, halando a la joven) O-O "Maldición…"  
Shu: (no alcanza a soltarse, cae junto al joven) o.o ¡Cuidado! (queda recargada en su pecho)  
Sess: o///o (se sonroja, su corazón va a salírsele del pecho, no sabe que hacer)  
Shu: (lo mira preocupada) ¿Estás bien?  
Sess: ¬//¬ Etto… sí, no pasó nada (no sabe donde poner las manos)  
Shu: (voltea a ver a la niña) ¬¬ Rin¿por que rayos hiciste eso? (se levanta)  
Sess: (finalmente baja las manos, intenta tranquilizarse) -//-U  
Rin: n-nU Lo siento Shura chan, se me olvidó que te ibas a besar con tu novio  
Sess: O//O ¡¿Be-Besarnos?! (De nuevo se sonroja aún mas de lo que ya estaba)  
Shu: (de color carmesí) ¬//¬ ¡¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE DEJES DE DECIR ESAS COSAS NIÑITA!!! (En modo chibi, agitando las manos)  
Rin: (también en modo chibi, riéndose) xD

La vuelta termina, al salir de la cabina, el operador los mira molesto por el alboroto que causaron, Shura se disculpa apenada, pero el hombre se disculpa también después de ver la fulminante mirada de Sesshoumaru, Rin mira la escena sin parar de reír, mientras abraza a su perrito de peluche… finalmente el paseo al parque se ha terminado. Ya empiezan a verse las estrellas, sin embargo la pequeña Rin se ha quedado dormida, exhausta por tanto correr y divertirse, por lo que el ambiente dentro del automóvil es tranquilo, Shura mira por la ventana, mientras que Sesshoumaru conduce a su casa. Al llegar, Shura toma en brazos a la pequeña mientras que el joven lleva todos los paquetes y premios ganados.

Shu: (saliendo del elevador) Gracias por ayudarme, esta niña pesa demasiadoSess: No es nada (mira a la pequeña)… No se ve tan hiperactiva cuando duerme  
Shu: (sonriendo) Es verdad, pero es muy dulce cuando la llegas a conocer (se detiene frente a una de las puertas) Aquí es (toca el timbre)  
Sess: (observa el número de la puerta, 325) No creí que vivieras en un departamento  
Shu: Antes teníamos una casa, pero como nos mudamos por un tiempo a Nueva York, mi madre la vendió y compró este departamento para cuando volviéramos a Japón (un pequeño brillo de tristeza se nota en sus ojos)  
Sess: (se percata de eso) Ya veo…  
Toka: (abre la puerta) Mi niña, ya volvieron  
Shu: (le sonríe) Si, pero Rin se durmió, mira, te presento a Sesshoumaru, él nos acompañó  
Sess: (hace una pequeña reverencia) Buenas noches  
Toka: (lo mira) Encantada de conocerlo joven, gracias por acompañar a mis niñas (mira a la joven, extiende sus brazos) Dámela, la llevaré a su cuarto  
Shu¿Segura que puedes con ella nana?  
Toka: (toma a la niña en brazos) Por supuesto, tal ves me vea mayor, pero aún tengo bastante fuerza (empieza a caminar) La cena esta casi lista, lávate, tu madre no tardará en llegar  
Shu: Esta bien (voltea a ver al muchacho) Gracias otra ves, lamento que Rin no se comportara  
Sess: Descuida… no todo fue tan malo, mejor que quedarme todo en día en mi casa  
Shu: (se ríe) Bueno, si tu lo dices… n-n  
Sess: ¬//¬ Bueno, me retiro, nos veremos en la escuela  
Shu: Si, ve con cuidado

El joven le entrega los paquetes y se marcha, el elevador está todavía ahí, voltea nuevamente antes de entrar, la chica lo despide con la mano, sonriéndole dulcemente, él sonríe y se despide de la misma manera antes de entrar al elevador… Se recarga en la pared mientras cierra los ojos, no puede evitar soltar un suspiro, llega al primer piso y sale directamente al auto, no sin antes detenerse de nuevo y mirar hacia arriba.

Sess: (el viento mueve sus cabellos) "…Realmente no fue tan malo, espero que podamos repetirlo nuevamente… muy pronto"

Se siente contento, sube al auto y arranca con dirección a su casa, tiene muchas cosas que pensar y recordar… además de pensar una manera efectiva de esquivar las molestas preguntas que seguramente le hará su padre al llegar…

* * *

**CANCIÓN: Angel INTERPRETE: Elefante**

**CONTINUARÁ, CLASE 08: LA VENGANZA ES DULCE... ESPECIALMENTE CON UNA CANCION  
ATTE: Aori Garushia Sama... Bueno, espero les haya gustado, y como dice el titulo de la clase 8, el momento de la venganza ha llegado... asi es, es justo lo que se imaginan, si me esposible, lo subiré este domingo, si no el lunes, pero... quiero muchos, muchos rewiews si no no lo subo ¬¬... xD cuídense, hasta pronto MATA NEE XD**


	11. 8 LA VENGANZA ES DULCE xD

**KONICHIWA!!!!! Ya no se coman las uñas, ya dejen de rogar, tal como lo prometí, aquí estoy con la siguiente clase, aplausos!!!! (se escucha un grillito a lo lejos) ¬¬U ya capté la indirecta, de nuevo yo y mi hinchado ego... xD Bueno, ahora a contestar rewiews:**

**Brenda jet aime: Ya no llores, aquí está la conti... despues de subirel capi te contesto tu otro mensajillo amiga... ah y tu correo no salió, a ver como lo arreglamos**

**Ahome23: XD jejejejejeje, a mi tambien me encantó Rin, me inspiré en mi sobrina... y este capí solo será sobre la putre, pero mas adelante kagura tambien sufrirá MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... y ya no comas tantos panditas, el azúcar vuelve locas a las personas xD jejejejejejeje y lo dice alguien que se dopa con chocolomos xD**

**Seishime: O-O pero que gandalla tu jefa, no se vale, las jefas ya se nos están subiendo a las barbas... xD jejejejejejejejejejejeje, arriba el chocolomo, pero eso si, café solo no tomo porque ahi si no hay quien me pare xD y si tu estas loca... IMAGINATE COMO SERE YO QUE ANDO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS COSAS MUAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Mikky-chan: que bien que te guste y sí, habrá mas personajes poco a poco, espero te guste este capí LA REVANCHA CONTRA LA PUTRE XD**

**Willnira: ¬¬ Ora mi chava, no heches la sal... xD pero ya ves que si me llegaron rewiews, incluyendo el tuyo xD**

**Miley-Ann: bien, antes de tu sentencia aquí ta el capí, espero te guste y no dejaré que mates a Kikyo aún... al menos no antes que yo lo haga xD**

**Bueno, ahora sí, fueron bastantitos así que puedo cumplir mi palabra de subir el capí xD esperoles agrade, aunque dejé casi medio muerta a la putre en mis notas, pero me tenía que desquitar de lo de la otra ves... mendiga jija de su progenitora... o-oU ups, me salí del tema, bueno, a lo que sigue: Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi... pero algún día, algún día me pertenecerá muajajajajajajajajajaja... ejem... y esto no es con fines de lucro, solamente diversión, por desgracia ¬¬U ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO NO, REPITO NOOOOOOOOOOOO ES APTO PARA KIKYO FANS, OK?? ... están advertidos  
**

**(X) acciones de personajes  
"X" pensamientos de personajes  
_(X) notas de la autora... YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... n-nU sip, volví a comer chocolomos_**

* * *

**ACADEMIA DE LA VIDA  
**

**CLASE 08. LA VENGANZA ES DULCE… ESPECIALMENTE CON UNA CANCIÓN**

Finalmente la campana suena, Inuyasha estira los brazos mientras bosteza, los demás lo miran y se ríen, el profesor únicamente sale del salón con una gran vena en la sien…

Kag: (lo toma de una oreja) Inuyasha, al menos espera a que el profesor se haya ido para bostezar de esa maneraInu: ¬¬ Oye, no lo pude evitar, la clase es aburrida, ya no me hales (se suelta, se soba la oreja)  
Kag: -.-U Al menos, la próxima ves sé mas discreto  
Inu: ¬¬ Feh  
Mir: (se acerca) Ay Inuyasha, tu nunca cambiarás ¿verdad?  
San: (también se acerca) Bueno, al menos no lo hizo durante la clase, habría sido mas vergonzoso  
Inu: ¬¬# Ya dejen de hablar de mí, mejor vamonos, tengo hambre  
Kag: (lo mira fijamente) Olvídalo, aún es muy temprano para cenar, iremos a la biblioteca a hacer las tareas hasta la hora de cenar  
Inu: -.-U Temía que dijeras eso…  
Kag: Anda, vamonos (lo toma del brazo y se lo lleva a rastras)  
Mir: -.- Creo que olvidó que Kagome aún es su tutora  
San: ¬-¬ Eso parece… Vayamos con ellos  
Mir: n-n Claro, te sigo Sanguito  
San: ¬¬ Tú por delante, Hoshi hentai  
Mir: n-nU Esta bien, como tú digas (alzando las manos)

En la biblioteca, el ambiente es tranquilo, Kagome, Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha comienzan a trabajar… Sin embargo, la joven de cabellos azabache no puede concentrarse, algo ronda por su mente y ese algo estaba justamente a su lado, Inuyasha… Aún recordaba claramente lo sucedido en la competencia de arquería del festival, eso le provocaba malestar, sin embargo no había podido hablar de eso con Inuyasha, él siempre cambiaba el tema o se escapaba… sabía que él era de esos chicos que no les gustaba hablar de sus sentimientos y emociones con cualquiera, sin embargo ella no era cualquier persona, ya eran amigos cercanos, lo menos que podía hacer era comentarle al menos algo al respecto, sin embargo no soltaba ni una palabra… era tan frustrante.

Kag: (suspira) "Por que eres así Inuyasha, me desespera que no me digas nada…"  
Inu: (la mira) ¿Te encuentras bien, Kagome?  
Kag: (regresa a la realidad) o.o ¿Nani?  
Inu: Que si estás bien, luces bastante distraída (alza una ceja)  
Kag: n-nU Estoy bien, no me pasa nada (regresa a su tarea)  
San¿Estás segura¿No te sientes mal?  
Kag: -.-U No, de verdad estoy bien, no se preocupen  
Mir: (seriamente) Mmm… tal ves lo que le pasa es que está pensando en alguna persona especial¿no lo creen?  
Inu: (lo mira enfadado) ¬¬ ¿Qué dijiste Miroku?  
San: ¬-¬ ¿Ya empezaste con tus perversiones Hoshi¿¿Acaso no puedes estar ni siquiera un minuto sin pensar en eso??  
Mir: n-nU Pero Sanguito, yo no dije nada malo, no te enojes  
Kag: -.-…  
Inu: (se relaja) ¬¬ Feh, lo suponía, es imposible que Kagome piense en esas tonterías  
Kag: ¬¬ ¿A qué te refieres Inuyasha¿Insinúas que ningún chico se fijaría en mí?  
Inu: (burlonamente) ¬¬ Feh, tú lo dijiste  
Kag: (se levanta, lo mira fulminante) ¬-¬# Inuyasha… (alza el puño)  
Inu: (se le eriza la piel) O.OU   
Mir: ¬¬ No podías quedarte callado¿verdad?  
San: ¬¬ De verdad que eres un insensible  
Ko: (cerca de ahí) ¿Eres tú, Kagome?  
Kag: (se detiene, voltea sorprendida) ¿Ayano?  
Inu: (voltea y lo mira) ¿Y este quién es?  
Ko: (sonríe, se acerca a ella) Por favor, llámame Koga, es un placer verte nuevamente  
Kag: (le sonríe) Ah… pues gracias, lo mismo digo  
San: O.O Quién será ese muchacho, parece que Kagome lo conoce  
Mir: (mirada pícara) Vaya, vaya, y justo hablábamos de alguien especial en su vida…  
Inu: (frunce el ceño) "Quién se cree para hablarle con tanta familiaridad a Kagome…"  
Ko: (la toma de las manos) Kagome, desde ese día que nos cruzamos, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, dime¿te gustaría ser mi novia? (La mira dulcemente)  
Kag: O.oU ¡¡¡¿¿¿NANI???!!!  
Inu: (siente que la sangre le hierve) ¡¡¿¿Qué dijo??!!  
San: O//O Qué bárbaro, vaya sinceridad  
Mir: O.O Vaya, con que ese es el secreto para conquistar chicas, que sorpresa (saca una libretita de no sé dónde y anota)  
Inu: (se levanta y aparta bruscamente al chico de ella) ¬¬ ¡Oye tú, suéltala!  
Kag: O.O Inuyasha…  
San: O.O  
Mir: n-n Esto se va a poner interesante  
Ko: (frunce el ceño) ¬¬ ¿Y se puede saber quién rayos eres bestia?  
Inu: ¬¬ Grr… Me llamo Inuyasha Nagano ¡y mas te vale no volverla a tocar sarnoso!  
Ko: Ya veo, con que tú eres ese tal Inuyasha¿y se puede saber por que te molesta tanto que pretenda a Kagome? No me digas que ahora ella es tu novia (lo mira fijamente)  
Kag: O//O  
Inu: ¬//¬ Cállate, no es por eso… ¡lo que pasa es que invades mi espacio personal con tu asquerosa presencia!  
San: ¬¬ Pero que excusa tan tonta  
Mir: -.- Estoy de acuerdo  
Ko: (burlándose) ¿Tu espacio personal¿Acaso quieres decir que Kagome esta dentro de tu espacio personal? Por favor, es la cosa mas estúpida que he escuchado, bestia  
Inu: (muy enojado) ¬¬# Idiota, te demostraré cuan estúpida es (lo toma del cuello de la chaqueta)  
Ko: (molesto, lo toma de igual modo) Anda bestia, veamos quién es el que merece mas el amor de Kagome  
Kag: (bastante apenada) n//nU Chicos, ya basta, deténganse por favor…

Ambos jóvenes empiezan a forcejear entre sí, Kagome no puede detenerlos, ninguno va a darse por vencido, todos los demás estudiantes que están en la biblioteca dejan lo que están haciendo y observan el espectáculo. Sin embargo, la bibliotecaria, una mujer de gran complexión, no está para nada contenta, varias venas laten visiblemente en su frente, toma un megáfono y se acerca rápidamente al lugar de la pelea.

Inu: ¬¬ Grr… miserable sarnoso…  
Ko: ¬¬ Grr… Bestia estúpida…  
Bibliotecaria: (usando el megáfono, muy enojada) ¡¡¡¡¡ALTOOOOO¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HACEN, ACASO OLVIDARON QUE ESTA ES UNA BIBLIOTECA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBEN GUARDAR SILENCIOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! (El sonido es estridente)  
Inu: (se sobresalta) x( ¡¡¡AGHHH MIS OÍDOS!!! (se tapa los oídos)  
Ko: (igual) ¡¡AHGGG, PERO QUE RAYOS ES ESE ESPANTOSO RUIDO!! x(  
Los demás: O.OU Uy, ya se enojó la bruja bibliotecaria (rápidamente vuelven a lo que estaban haciendo)  
Bibliotecaria.: (toma a ambos chicos de la oreja) ¬¬# Con que les molesta mi voz¿eh¡Ustedes son un par de jovencitos malcriados, pero le podré fin a su fiestecita! (los arrastra hasta la puerta de salida)  
Ambos: ( AUCH, MI OREJA (modo chibi)  
Kag: O.OU  
San: O.oU Con solo verlo, me duele mi oreja  
Mir: -.- Ya lo creo, lo sé por experiencia  
San: ¬-¬ ¿Por que eso no me sorprende?  
Bibliotecaria: (los saca del edificio) Váyanse de aquí, no les permitiré la entrada por lo que resta del día, y mas les vale no armar otro escándalo o los expulsaré definitivamente de aquí¿entendieron? (entra de nuevo)  
Inu: (sobándose su oreja) -.- Esa anciana tiene la mano muy pesada  
Ko: ¬¬ Todo esto es tu culpa bestia (arreglándose la chaqueta)  
Inu: ¬¬ ¿De nuevo quieres pelea, sarnoso? (alza el puño)  
Ko: ¬¬ Olvídalo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, pero ni pienses que has ganado, arreglaremos esto después bestia (se marcha)  
Inu: ¬¬ Feh, cobarde, el muy tonto me tuvo miedo… Ya arreglaré cuentas con él después, por ahora no me queda mas que ir a mi habitación, le pediré a Miroku sus apuntes (empieza a caminar) -.-U Seguramente Kagome va a matarme, debe estar furiosa…  
Ki: (se acerca por detrás) Hola Inuyasha  
Inu: (para en seco, voltea)…Kikyo

**_(Yo: . ¡¡¡¡ARGHHHHH, OTRA VES ESA TIPA, POR TODOS LADOS SE APARECE, QUE HORROR!!!!)  
(Ki: -con gesto burlón- ¬¬ Ja, entiéndelo de una buena ves, nunca te vas a poder librar de mí, autorcilla mediocre de fics baratos)  
(Yo: ¬¬# ¿Otra ves invadiendo mi espacio personal¿Acaso tengo que llamar de nuevo a mi amigo el Chapulín Colorado?)  
(Ki: -sonrisa maliciosa- Haz lo que quieras, esta vez vengo bien preparada -saca un insecticida y varios mata moscas- Con esto, lo aplastaré como el asqueroso insecto que es)  
(Yo: -la autora pone un rostro siniestro y una risa maléfica- ¿A si? Pues esta vez yo vine más que preparada para ti¡¡¡¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! -Truenos y relámpagos acompañan la risa de la autora- )  
(Ki: -siente un escalofrío- O.OU ¿A… A sí? Solo lo dices por decir… a ver, demuéstramelo -llama a sus serpientes- )  
(Yo: -saca una aspiradora gigante- Primero me encargaré de tus lombrices voladoras -la enciende y succiona a todas sus serpientes cazadoras, quedando atrapadas en la máquina- ahora sí… ¡¡¡TOMA ESTO, MUAJAJAJAJA!!! -Saca un control remoto y presiona el botón rojo- )  
(Ki: O.oU Pero que… -no termina de hablar cuando se abre una puerta secreta bajo sus pies, y cae a un pozo lleno de cocodrilos hambrientos- ¡¡¡¡AAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!)  
(Yo: XD ¡¡¡¡MUAJAJAJAJA, QUE TE PARECE, NO HE ALIMENTADO A ESOS COCODRILOS DESDE HACE MAS DE UNA SEMANA, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!)  
(Ki: -luchando para no ser devorada- ¬¬# ¡¡¡ME LAS PAGARÁS!!! -Logra salir del pozo, empapada y con la ropa rasgada- Miserable… ahora sí me las…)  
(Yo: MOMENTO, QUE ESTO AÚN NO TERMINA -aprieta de nuevo el botón, del techo caen varios cientos de colmenas llenas de abejas- )  
(Ki: O.O ¡¿Que rayos es esto?!)  
(Yo: -aun con aspecto siniestro- Con que subestimando a los insectos ¿eh? Pues te presento a unos parientes de los insectos de Naraku¡¡¡¡LAS ABEJAS ASESINAS AFRICANAS, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! -La autora truena los dedos, enjambres de abejas salen de las colmenas y atacan a la zombi- )  
(Ki: O.OU ¡¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!! -Se hecha a correr pero las abejas la envuelven rápidamente mientras la pican sin cesar- XP ¡¡¡¡AAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH, SOY ALÉRGICA A LAS ABEJAS!!!! -Los piquetes hacen que se hinche completamente, su piel se pone roja, haciéndola parecer una repulsiva masa de… carne- )  
(Yo: -truena los dedos de nuevo, las abejas se van, dejando a la zombi en el piso, inmóvil- ¿Que te pareció, aun soy una autorcilla de fics mediocres?)  
(Ki: -inmóvil- ¡¡¡SÍ, AÚN LO ERES, YA VERÁS CUANDO SE ME BAJE LA HINCHAZÓN!!! ¬¬#)  
(Yo: Uy, que pena que aún no aprendas tu lección, por eso guardé esto como gran final -la autora sonríe con malicia, saca un gran mazo de detrás de ella- )  
(Ki: O.OU A-Acaso… ese es…)  
(Yo¡¡¡¡ASÍ ES, SALUDA A UN VIEJO AMIGO, EL CHIPOTE CHILLÓN, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! -La autora le da un mazazo a la deformada zombi, aplastándola en el suelo- )  
(Ki: -queda aplastada en el suelo, con una de sus extremidades moviéndose sin control, igual que cuando aplastas a una cucaracha- X-X )  
(Yo: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, QUIÉN ES LA MEDIOCRE AHORA¿EH? QUIÉN, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… COF, COF, COF -la autora empieza a toser, tanta risa descontrolada casi la ahoga- COF… Ejem n-nU Bueno, habiéndome encargado de exterminar las sabandijas, regreso con ustedes, mis queridos lectores)  
(Ki: X-X….)_**

En la biblioteca, Kagome definitivamente ya no podía concentrarse para nada, estaba muy preocupada por Inuyasha¿seguiría peleando con Koga? Realmente esperaba que no, después de todo, ya no era el mismo chico buscapleitos de antes, su actitud había cambiado notablemente desde que se separó de Kikyo… La chica ya no puede más y decide ir a buscarlo y llevarle los libros necesarios para terminar sus deberes.

Kag: (se levanta y toma varios libros) Discúlpenme, pero recordé que debo hacer algo y ya me tengo que ir  
San: (la mira, sonríe) No te preocupes Kagome, no tienes que inventar excusas  
Mir: Es verdad, nosotros también estamos preocupados por ese baka  
Kag: n-nU "Vaya, creo que estaban pensando lo mismo que yo" Bueno, nos vemos  
San: Te llamaré mas tarde¿de acuerdo?  
Mir: Yo también  
Kag: De acuerdo (toma sus cosas y se va)

La joven sale de la biblioteca y empieza a buscar al chico albino por todas partes; mientras tanto, Inuyasha se encontraba con Kikyo no muy lejos de ahí, en la parte de atrás de uno de los edificios del plantel, la chica lo había llevado allá con la excusa de querer hablar nuevamente; Inuyasha estaba tenso, pero trataba de mostrarse indiferente aunque ganas no le faltaban de marcharse de ahí, sin embargo en los últimos días una idea había rondado por su mente y para llevarla a cabo, necesitaba aparentar normalidad. Kikyo lo mira de reojo, pareciera que el chico aún estaba muy afectado por su abandono, pero eso estaba por cambiar, nuevamente lo tendría en sus manos, se voltea y le sonríe sensualmente.

Ki: Gracias por acompañarme, Inuyasha  
Inu: (serio) ¬¬ Que es lo que quieres Kikyo  
Ki: (pone cara de mosca muerta) Por qué estás tan serio, antes jamás me hablabas así  
Inu: (frunce el ceño) ¬¬ No estés jugando, dime qué es lo que quieres de una ves  
Ki: (mueca de tristeza)… Inuyasha… no me trates así…  
Inu: (le da la espalda, aprieta los dientes) Y como quieres que reaccione, después de lo que pasó… esa noche (aprieta los puños)  
Ki: Inuyasha… ya te dije que Musho me obligó a decirte todo eso, realmente no fue mi culpa (se acerca a él)  
Inu: (aún dándole la espalda) "Si claro… ¬¬"  
Ki: (lo abraza, solloza) Es la verdad… yo aún te amo Inuyasha  
Kag: (caminando cerca de ahí) Me pregunto en dónde se habrá metido… tal ves fue a su dormitorio, creo que iré para allá para asegurarme… (la joven va a retroceder, pero escucha una voz familiar) "¿Acaso es la voz de Inuyasha? Creo que sí, que estará haciendo por acá… bueno, iré por él" (la chica corre hacia donde se escucha la voz)  
Inu: (siente un nudo en la garganta)… ¿Como… dices…? (su respiración es agitada, trata de calmarse)  
Ki: Dije que aún te amo Inuyasha… me crees¿verdad? (hace pequeños círculos con el dedo en su espalda)  
Inu: (aprieta los puños, el flequillo le cubre parcialmente el rostro)… Yo… te creo, Kikyo  
Ki: (sonríe maliciosamente) "Lo sabía, aún lo tengo en la palma de mi mano" No sabes lo feliz que me siento al escucharte, déjame demostrártelo (lo toma del hombro y lo voltea para quedar frente a ella)

La chica lo toma suavemente del rostro y se acerca lentamente, Inuyasha solo la mira fijamente, sin resistirse, con las manos aún en sus costados, Kikyo abre un poco su boca y finalmente toca con ella los labios del muchacho albino, besándolo. Kagome corre, la voz de Inuyasha ya estaba cerca, pasando la pared lo vería… la joven se detiene en seco, no se esperaba esto, no podía ser verdad, tenía que ser una pesadilla… ahí estaba Inuyasha, pero no estaba solo, Kikyo lo acompañaba, pero no solo eso, se estaban besando… Siente de pronto una gran opresión en el pecho, como si algo ahí dentro se hubiera partido en mil pedazos, repentinamente sus fuerzas la abandonan y no puede sostener mas los libros que tenía en brazos y estos caen pesadamente; Inuyasha escucha el sonido de los libros cayendo al suelo, alza la vista y se encuentra con la incrédula mirada de Kagome, rápidamente se separa de Kikyo, retrocediendo un poco, siente que algo en su pecho se encoge, unas tremendas ganas de desaparecer se apoderan de él; Kikyo se sorprende ante la separación tan brusca, voltea y ve a Kagome, sonríe con malicia, por fin podría acabar con ella de una buena ves.

Inu: … Ka… Kagome…  
Kag: (aun en shock, siente un nudo en la garganta) Inu… yasha… que estás haciendo…  
Ki: (mirándola fríamente) Oye tú¿que rayos estás haciendo aquí¿Acaso nos estabas espiando?  
Kag: (las palabras de la chica la hacen reaccionar un poco)… Yo… yo no estoy espiando (nuevamente mira al joven a los ojos)  
Inu: (no puede mirarla, no puede sostenerle la mirada y baja el rostro) "Por que viniste Kagome… tú no tenías que estar aquí…"  
Kag: (siente una punzada en el pecho) "Por que… bajas la mirada… Por que no me dices nada Inuyasha… Acaso… ella y tú…" (Sus ojos empiezan a humedecerse)  
Ki: (se acerca a ella, mirándola maliciosamente) No te creo, seguramente nos estabas siguiendo… (Hace mueca de asombro) Ah, no me digas, te enamoraste de Inuyasha¿verdad? Pues lo lamento, el es mi novio, así que mas te vale que te alejes de él (la empuja con fuerza)  
Kag: (retrocede por el empujón, sus ojos ya no pueden contener las lágrimas)… ¿Tu… Novio?  
Inu: (aprieta los puños) Kikyo… ya basta  
Ki: Por qué, solamente le digo la verdad para que no nos moleste mas (sus ojos denotan que está disfrutando el momento)  
Kag: (baja la cabeza, las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas)… ¿Es verdad… que regresaste con ella… Inuyasha?  
Inu: (no puede verla, no dice nada)…  
Ki¿Acaso no me entendiste? Inuyasha y yo estamos juntos, así que mejor olvídate de él por que no es para ti, además ¿como podría fijarse en una pobre perdedora como tú? (en tono burlón)  
Inu: (aprieta los dientes) Basta, ya déjala Kikyo  
Kag: (ya no lo soporta más) Ya veo… entonces es cierto… (Alza el rostro, sus ojos derraman lágrimas cristalinas sin control, su voz es entrecortada)…Entonces… si eso es… lo que quieres… no puedo hacer nada… Adiós Inuyasha

Inuyasha nota la tristeza en el tono de voz de la chica, alza la vista, la joven le sonríe tristemente, la presión en el pecho aumenta al mirar la tristeza de su amiga; Kagome levanta los libros que tiró, da la vuelta y se marcha, lentamente se aleja de ambos hasta salir de su vista, inmediatamente empieza a correr lo mas rápido que puede, quiere llegar a su habitación para estar sola; Inuyasha se siente miserable, en otras circunstancias había ido tras ella y le habría contado todo, pero no podía, debía soportar un poco mas para que sus planes dieran resultado, aunque eso le costara tan caro; Kikyo reía para sus adentros, las cosas no podían haberle salido mejor, el estorbo que representaba Kagome Higurashi estaba eliminado y ya no tendría que preocuparse por ella, da la vuelta y abraza a Inuyasha, sonriendo triunfal… Inuyasha no se mueve, su rostro esta serio, pero su mente esta trabajando al 100, ya no podía retractarse, debía llevar a cabo su plan a cualquier costo.

Sango camina hacia los dormitorios, esta preocupada por su amiga ya que no le contesta sus llamadas, algo no anda nada bien; llega a la puerta y toca, no hay respuesta, insiste nuevamente con el mismo resultado, la castaña se desespera y abre la puerta… la habitación luce oscura, esto la desconcierta, cierra la puerta y avanza tratando de encontrar el apagador, tropezándose con algunas cosas tiradas en el suelo… escucha unos débiles sollozos, no cabe duda, algo no andaba para nada bien.

San¿Kagome? (enciende la luz, la chica está tendida en la cama, boca abajo) ¿Que sucede, por que lloras? (va con ella y se sienta a su lado)  
Kag: (no se levanta, no para de llorar)…  
San: (muy preocupada) Kagome, que te pasa, no me ignores¡me preocupas!  
Kag: (alza el rostro, la mira tristemente) Sango… (Se levanta y se apoya en el pecho de su amiga, nuevamente llorando amargamente)  
San: (la abraza) Cálmate, aquí estoy¿que fue lo que ocurrió?  
Kag: (agitada, hablando entrecortado) Inu… yasha… regresó… con ella…  
San: O.O ¿Como dices¿Con quién regresó?  
Kag: (aferrándose mas)… Regresó… con Kikyo…  
San: O.Ó ¡¡¡¿¿¿Nani¡¡¡Pero como es posible!!!  
Kag: (limpiando las lágrimas) Yo los vi… estaban besándose…  
San: (se siente furiosa) Maldito, como pudo ser tan miserable… ¿Estás segura que no fue una trampa de esa tipa?  
Kag: (se separa, queda sentada) Es cierto… ella lo dijo… Inuyasha no la desmintió… otra ves está con ella… me siento… traicionada… y yo que me preocupé tanto por él para que… me hiciera esto… (Nuevamente el llanto se apodera de ella)  
San: (furiosa) Idiota, no se merece tus lágrimas… Creí que había cambiado pero sigue igual de maldito, nunca se lo perdonaré, nunca (abraza a su amiga) No te preocupes, no vale la pena llorar por esa basura, todos te apoyaremos, ya verás que todo saldrá bien  
Kag: (la abraza de nuevo) Gracias Sango…

La chica llora hasta no poder mas, desahogándose, el dolor es demasiado fuerte, su corazón está hecho pedazos, no sabe cuanto tiempo tardará en sanar, Sango permanece con ella hasta que se queda dormida. Al día siguiente, el rumor ya se a esparcido, cortesía de Kikyo y compañía, los ojos de todos están puestos en Inuyasha, el chico puede sentir como las miradas están fijas en él, clavándosele en el cuerpo como agujas, eso no le importa mucho, sin embargo, lo que mas le duele es que sus amigos lo miren de esa forma, con cierto recelo, sintiéndose traicionados; el chico solo pasa de largo a su lugar, tratando de aparentar frialdad, aunque por dentro se rompía a pedazos, especialmente al ver a Kagome, ella ni siquiera lo había mirado, pero el semblante que tenía emanaba pura tristeza y decepción… El verla así le partía el alma, ni siquiera cuando Kikyo lo humilló, se sintió tan mal… ahora mas que nunca tenía que llevar a cabo su plan, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, tenía que realizarse.

Ya han pasado un par de horas, las canchas deportivas están ocupadas por los grupos de tercero, realizando diversas actividades; Shura se encontraba trotando, llevaba varias vueltas ya, decide parar y beber un poco de agua, busca en su mochila pero su botella de agua no está, la chica está confundida, pero esto no dura por mucho tiempo.

Inu¿Buscas esto? (alza la botella)  
Shu: (voltea, se sorprende) Inuyasha  
Inu: (serio) ¬¬ Shura, necesito que me ayudes con algo por favor (le entrega la botella)  
Shu: (la toma, ella también se pone seria) No me digas¿acaso crees que no se lo que le hiciste a Kagome? Es el colmo del descaro  
Inu: Escucha, esto no es lo que parece, por favor de verdad necesito que me ayudes, confía en mí  
Shu: (lo mira fijamente) ¬¬ Y por qué debo creerte, tal ves me estás mintiendo de nuevo, a ver ¿por que no vas con Kikyo para que te ayude?  
Inu: (la toma de la mano, su mirada se torna angustiada) Por favor, mira no puedo explicarte nada ahora, pero si me ayudas, todo quedará claro esta noche… Por favor Shura, no tengo a nadie mas a quién recurrir…  
Shu: (se sorprende de su actitud) "Vaya, él no suele ser así… tal ves no esté mintiendo" Bueno, te ayudaré, pero si todo es una mala jugada…  
Inu: (le sonríe) Claro que no, muchas gracias (saca de su bolsillo un par de CD's) Toma esto, guárdalo por ahora, te explicaré lo demás en cuanto consiga usar el gimnasio  
Shu: (confundida) ¿El gimnasio?  
Inu: (le da los discos en la mano) Te veré mas tarde, y gracias (se va)  
Shu:… ¿Que tanto tramará? (observa los discos en su mano)

Más tarde, Inuyasha acude a la oficina de la prefecta Kaede, esto la desconcierta, usualmente él no va con ella a menos que haya cometido alguna falta, la curiosidad la intriga así que accede a verlo; El chico entra y se sienta, luce muy serio y algo acongojado.

Kae: (mirándolo fijamente) Y bien¿que deseas Inuyasha?  
Inu: (la mira) Necesito pedirle un favor anciana  
Kae: ¬¬# Oye, no soy ninguna anciana… ¿que clase de favor?  
Inu: Necesito que me permita usar el gimnasio, esta noche, como a las 22:30, incluyendo el equipo de sonido  
Kae: O.O ¿El gimnasio¿Y para qué lo quieres y mas a esa hora de la noche?  
Inu: (se levanta) Por favor, déjeme usarlo, es de vida o muerte  
Kae: (seria) ¬¬ No puedo, es contra las reglas, además a esa hora, los estudiantes deben estar en sus habitaciones…  
Inu: (se desespera) Por favor, realmente lo necesito, solo será por esta ves… si quiere puede castigarme, pero necesito que me dé permiso  
Kae: (lo ve muy decidido)… Si acaso llego a permitírtelo¿para qué lo vas a usar?  
Inu:… Es algo secreto  
Kae: (señala su oído) Pues dímelo secretamente jovencito, convénceme

Falta poco para el descanso, Shura sale de clase para encontrarse con Inuyasha, está intrigada, que tanto estaría haciendo, era muy sospechoso, estaba ansiosa por saber de que se trataba… Llega al lugar acordado, Inuyasha la espera.

Shu: Ya estoy aquí¿ahora sí me dirás que sucede?  
Inu: Lo siento pero no, pero ahora te diré que necesito que hagas  
Shu: ¬¬ Bien, hazlo antes de que me arrepienta  
Inu: Conseguí el permiso para usar el gimnasio, quiero que uses el equipo de sonido para los discos que te di, en este papel esta anotada la pista que deberás tocar y el orden (le da un papel)  
Shu: (confundida) Y para que…  
Inu: No preguntes, también quiero que corras la voz y todos los alumnos vayan allá antes de las 22:30, no hay problema, la prefecta dio permiso, por ningún motivo deberán divulgarlo a quienes no sean sus amigos¿entendido?  
Shu: (mas confundida) Etto… de acuerdo  
Inu: (su rostro se pone mas serio) Por favor, asegúrate especialmente que Kagome, Sango y Miroku estén presentes sin falta, llévalos a las gradas altas ¿OK? Prométeme que los llevarás, es importante  
Shu:… Esta bien, no se lo que tramas pero creo que es lo que me imagino… Bien, dalo por hecho  
Inu: Gracias, cuento contigo (se va)  
Shu: Bien, empezaré en el descanso…  
Sess: (detrás de ella) ¬¬ ¿De veras lo ayudarás?  
Shu: (da un pequeño salto) O.OU ¿C-Cuanto llevas ahí?  
Sess: Lo suficiente, dime ¿de veras ayudarás a ese baka?  
Shu: -.-U Si lo ayudaré, seguramente es algo interesante… y ahora que lo pienso, tú me puedes ayudar¿que te parece? (le sonríe)  
Sess: ¬//¬ Está bien… pero solo por que tú me lo pides  
Shu: n-n Gracias

El descanso llega, Inuyasha camina junto a Kikyo aparentando normalidad, sin mirar a nadie, Kikyo sonríe con malicia, a propósito lo abraza fuertemente, Sango y Miroku solo lo ven seriamente, Kagome evita verlo, no desea volver a llorar pero no puede evitar sentir dolor, mientras que Shura empieza con las instrucciones.

San: ¬¬ Mírenlo, tan cínico, como si nada… me da mucho coraje…  
Mir: -.- No puedo creerlo aún, no pensé que Inuyasha fuera así  
Kag: (cabizbaja, no dice nada) -.- …  
Shu: (respira hondo) Muchachos, debo pedirles algo  
San¿Que cosa?  
Shu: Necesito que vayan al gimnasio hoy antes de las 22:30, es muy importante  
Mir¿Y para qué? Es muy extraño  
Shu: Escuchen, Inuyasha me pidió que los llevara, no se preocupen, no habrá problema  
San: O.O ¿Inuyasha? Ah no, yo no voy y menos si esa víbora te lo pidió  
Shu: Por favor, va a pasar algo muy interesante e Inuyasha quiere que ustedes, mas que nadie, lo vean, por favor, confíen en mi  
Mir: (pensativo)… No se por qué, pero algo me dice que debemos ir  
San: Pero, Hoshi…  
Shu: Sango, por favor  
San: -.- Esta bien, como digas  
Shu¿Y tu, irás Kagome? Inuyasha me pidió que te dijera que fueras, por favor  
Kag: (aun cabizbaja)… ¿Inuyasha… te lo dijo?  
Shu: Si, por favor, te lo suplico  
Kag: -.-… Iré por ti  
Shu: Gracias amigos

El día pasa hasta llegar finalmente a la hora acordada, ya a oscurecido y el campus está vacío, solamente dos siluetas se ven caminando rumbo al gimnasio, son Inuyasha y Kikyo; la pálida chica está intrigada, el joven le había dicho que la llevaría al gimnasio para darle una gran sorpresa, antes no solía hacer esas cosas, sonríe con malicia, no se había equivocado al regresar con él; Inuyasha estaba muy ansioso, ya casi era la hora acordada, no había vuelto a hablar con Shura desde antes del descanso, esperaba que todo marchara según lo planeado. Finalmente ambos llegan a las puertas del edificio, Inuyasha abre la puerta sin dificultad, Kikyo está mas intrigada conforme pasan los minutos, el lugar esta totalmente oscuro.

Ki: (sujetándolo del brazo) Inuyasha, dime que planeas¿para que me trajiste aquí amorcito?  
Inu: (la lleva adentro) Ya te lo dije, he preparado una sorpresa para ti Kikyo  
Ki: (sonríe coquetamente) Inuyasha… si querías que estuviéramos solos, mejor hubiéramos ido a otro lugar mucha mas privado…  
Inu: (sonríe con malicia) Descuida, este lugar es perfecto para lo que tengo planeado para ti

Kikyo se desconcierta ante el tono de voz de él, repentinamente la puerta del gimnasio se cierra, ella se asusta un poco y se aferra mas al brazo de su acompañante, una de las luces se enciende, iluminando una silla en medio del lugar, Kikyo cada ves se desconcertaba mas.

Inu: (la lleva hasta la silla) Por favor, siéntate aquí, la sorpresa está por comenzar  
Ki: (no muy confiada) Oye, esto es muy extraño, dime que planeas  
Inu: (la toma de los hombros y la sienta) Todo a su tiempo… Ahora, ya que no pude decirte nada antes, déjame expresar lo que siento ahora que estás de nuevo a mi lado  
Ki: O.O…  
Inu: (alza la vista) ¿Está todo listo, Shura?  
Ki: (sacada de onda) ¿Que… Shura?  
Shu: (por el altavoz) Todo listo, empezamos a tu señal  
Inu: (sonríe con malicia) Perfecto¡comienza ya!

Repentinamente, el oscuro gimnasio se ilumina, Kikyo se cubre ya que la luz repentina la ha cegado... de pronto escucha muchos murmullos, abre los ojos y se encuentra rodeada de todos los estudiantes de la academia, que la miran fijamente; Inuyasha alza la mano, Shura lanza un micrófono mientras que Sesshoumaru empieza a reproducir la pista señalada... Una rítmica melodía empieza a sonar, e Inuyasha empieza a moverse al ritmo…

Inu: Que le vamos a hacer,  
Si la vida es así,  
Le aposté todo a tus besos,  
Y así todo lo perdí.

Los estudiantes empiezan a vitorearlo, Kikyo aún no asimila lo que sucede.

Inu: No me pidas perdón,  
Que ni tu te lo crees,  
Esas lágrimas son falsas,  
Como falso fue tu amor.

Pero no me digas nada  
Que el tonto he sido yo,  
Si la luna no es de queso,  
Ni las nubes de algodón;

Para que seguir con cuentos  
Con amores de ficción,  
Si tu boca no es de fresa,  
Ni en tus ojos sale el sol.

Inuyasha ahora mira directamente a la chica y alza la mano señalándola, mientras la ve fríamente.

Inu: Mentirosa, traicionera,  
Y yo que daba por ti  
La vida entera.

Mentirosa, embustera,  
Basta ya de tanto ruido,  
Este cuento se acabo.

Los estudiantes aplauden y ovacionan al chico, especialmente los de la primera fila, los cuales habían sido de los primeros en ser "despachados" por la chica; Kikyo estaba muy molesta, intenta decir algo pero Inuyasha no se lo permite.

Inu: Para que decir más,  
Si todo termino,  
Todo lo que sube, baja,  
Todo lo que viene, va.

No me pidas perdón,  
Que ni tu te lo crees,  
Vete por donde llegaste,  
Y ojalà te vaya bien.

Sango, Miroku y Kagome veían todo desde las gradas, estaban sorprendidos por el espectáculo que estaban presenciando, especialmente Kagome, no lo podía creer después de lo que sucedió ayer.

Inu: Pero no me digas nada  
Que el tonto he sido yo,  
Si la luna no es de queso,  
Ni las nubes de algodón.

Para que seguir con cuentos  
Con amores de ficción,  
Si tu boca no es de fresa,  
Ni en tus ojos sale el sol.

Kikyo estaba furiosa, como se atrevía a hacerle esto a ella, aprieta los puños con fuerza.

Inu: (alza la mano) A ver todos…  
Todos: Mentirosa, traicionera,  
Inu: Y yo que daba por ti  
La vida entera.

Todos: Mentirosa, embustera,  
Inu: Basta ya de tanto ruido,  
Este cuento se acabo.

Todos: Mentirosa, traicionera,  
Inu: Y yo que daba por ti  
La vida entera.

**Todos: Mentirosa, embustera,  
Inu: Yo contigo no regreso  
Aunque me muera, no, no.**

Todos: Mentirosa, traicionera,  
Inu: Y yo que daba por ti  
La vida entera.

Todos: Mentirosa, embustera,  
Inu: Basta ya de tanto ruido,  
Este cuento se acabó.

La música termina, todos aplauden y ovacionan a Inuyasha mientras ríen, ya era hora de que Kikyo recibiera su merecido; Kikyo esta muy avergonzada, pero su vergüenza es superada por la ira que sentía por el chico albino en esos momentos.

Inu: (se acerca a ella, la mira fríamente) Que tal Kikyo¿verdad que la humillación duele?  
Ki: (lo mira fulminante) Maldito, cómo te atreviste a hacerme esto, pero esta me la vas a pagar (se levanta y se va)  
Inu: Un momento, quién dijo que te podías ir Kikyo, esto aún no termina  
Ki: Cállate (empuja a todos tratando de salir, pero nadie la deja, la empujan de nuevo junto a Inuyasha) ¡Diles que me dejen salir de aquí!  
Inu: Lo lamento, pero no te puedes ir si no has aprendido tu lección, así que te la repetiré de nuevo

Alza la mano, Shura y Sesshoumaru colocan el segundo disco y lo reproducen, otra rítmica melodía suena, todos nuevamente gritan y empiezan a bailar…

Inu: Mala gente, te burlaste de mis sentimientos y ahora te lamentas;  
Mala gente, vas a pagarla caro porque a mí tú ya no me interesas;  
Mala gente, porque tu eres una mentirosa y una mala gente  
¡Y en el infierno enterita, enterita te vas a quemar!  
**Todos: Traicionera, mentirosa, mala gente**

Kikyo no puede soportarlo mas, empieza a gritar furiosa, varias palabras son indescriptibles para el público, sin embargo la música y cantos opacan sus malas palabras.

Inu: Tú me pides que regrese ahora, ahora  
Y ahora es a mí a quien no le importas.  
Tú me pides que seamos más que amigos, amigos  
Y amigos para que si no hay cariño.  
Hoy por fin me he dado cuenta de tu engaño  
De tu mala calaña y tanto mal que me hiciste tú.

Inu: Mala gente, te burlaste de mis sentimientos y ahora te lamentas;  
Mala gente, vas a pagarla caro porque a mí tú ya no me interesas ;  
Mala gente, porque tu eres una mentirosa y una mala gente  
Todos: **TRAICIONERA, MENTIROSA, MALA GENTE! **(señalándola)  
Inu: **¡Y en el infierno enterita, enterita te vas a quemar!**

**  
**Inuyasha la señala, Kikyo esta fúrica pero tanto grito la ha dejado sin voz, lagrimas de pura rabia asoman por sus ojos… Todos aplauden, silban y demás, el joven va junto a ella, todos se callan y miran atentos.

Inu: (mirándola fríamente) ¬¬ ¿Ahora sí ya entendiste? Creíste que era un estúpido al cual podías manipular como te viniera en gana¿verdad? Lástima, por que ya me di cuenta de la clase de vil criatura que eres, no mereces el cariño de nadie, y mas te vale que me dejes en paz y a mis amigos, por que la próxima ves que me provoques no seré tan amable como ahora  
Ki: (se estremece ante la mirada del chico) … Maldito…  
Inu¡AHORA LÁRGATE DE UNA VES! (señala la puerta de salida)

Ella no tiene más opción que marcharse de ahí lo más rápido posible… Al desaparecer en la oscuridad de afuera, todos gritan emocionados y empiezan a aplaudir, Inuyasha suspira aliviado, finalmente todo había terminado, voltea hacia arriba para buscar a sus amigos, ellos lo miran atentamente, impresionados pero visiblemente alegres, Kagome lo miraba, paro aún estaba dolida… Ahora tenía un último trabajo que hacer.

Shu: (estirándose) Todo salió perfecto, no pensé que haría algo así, pero me alegra que ya todo ese asunto de Kikyo esté aclarado  
Sess: ¬¬ Feh… Es un idiota, pero admito que esta ves hizo algo bueno (apaga el equipo)  
Shu: (sonríe) Es verdad  
Inu: (ya con sus amigos, afuera del edificio) Lo lamento mucho muchachos (hace una reverencia)  
Mir: Debo decir, que lo que hiciste fue algo inesperado  
San: ¬¬ Debiste decírnoslo, te habríamos ayudado  
Inu: Lo sé, pero necesitaba que Kikyo se tragara el anzuelo sin sospechas y para eso ella debía creer que ganó (mira a Kagome) … Es por eso… que no pude decirte nada en esa ocasión, perdóname Kagome  
Kag: (cabizbaja)…  
Inu: (su voz tiembla)… ¿Kagome?  
Mir: -.- Parece que está muy molesta  
San: -.- Y con buena razón  
Kag: (su voz es tranquila) Inuyasha…  
Inu:… Dime  
Kag: (alza la vista, sus ojos están húmedos pero ya no emanan tristeza) ¡¡¡SI VUELVES A HACERME ALGO ASÍ, TE JURO QUE TE PATEARÉ EL TRASERO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS!!! (Le da un coscorrón ultra mega fuerte)  
Inu: (no reacciona y cae de bruces al suelo por la fuerza del impacto) X-X … Te… lo prometo.. Kagome…  
Kag: (agitada, una sonrisa sincera se forma en sus labios, un par de cristalinas lágrimas de felicidad corren por sus mejillas)… Más te vale… Baka

El grupo permanece un poco mas afuera, mientras que los demás estudiantes no paran de hablar de lo sucedido… Kikyo sería la comidilla de todos por un largo tiempo.

* * *

**CANCIONES: Mentirosa/Elefante Mala gente/Juanes**

**CONTINÚA, CLASE 9: VACACIONES DE INVIERNO EN NAGANO (1): BESO EN LA PISTA DE HIELO**

**ATTE: Lady Aori Garushia Sama... Y bien que les pareció???? Ahora sí esa putre recibió lo que merecía, y que mejor que con un par de canciones que le quedaron como guante a la mendiga xD bueno, espero me dejen muchos rewiews, no se cuando actualizare de nuevo pero espero no tardarme tanto ok?? Gracias a mi novio Koga09 por las ideas para el capítulo, cuidense chamakos, hasta pronto... REWIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS XD **


	12. 9 VACACIONES DE INVIERNO EN NAGANO1

**QUE ONDAS, YA LLEGUÉ CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, YA PUEDEN OVACIONARME (grillito a lo lejos) ¬¬U bueno bueno, dejenme soñar tantito no? xD Bien, pasemos a los rewiews, ahora si son bastantillos xD**

**Willnira: xD pues en ese momento mi sesera nomas llegó a eso, pero mas adelante le tengo algo mas a la putre, ya lo veras **

**Mikky-chan: jejejejeje, pues se hace lo que se puede, gracias por tus animos**

**Kagome ran ran: xD jejejejeje, osea te caiste xD... paciencia, pronto vensrá el romance con esos dos, espero me sigas visitando y leas mi loca historia, gracias**

**Brenda jet aime: O-O acaso me estás espiando o que??? xD espero te guste este capítulo... y lo de tu fic, sere paciente pero recuerda... la paciencia tiene un límite eh??? ¬¬... xD**

**Ahome23: XD me encanta como te expresas de la zombi, en serio se nota que la amas y te encanta... xD jajajajajajajaja... que bueno que te gustó, esa putre bien que se lo merecía... ah los chocolomos son chocolatitos xD así les digo **

**Miley Ann: o-ó por tres mendigos puntos???? Te reprobaron por solo 3 mendigos puntejos??? ¬¬ no es justoooooooooooo... -- cuanto lo siento, te comprendo perfectamente, mi papa tambien me ragañaba cuando salia mal en alguna materia... pero espero que no te castiguen tan severamente, y puedas seguir leyendo mi historia xD jejejejejeje... cuidate y gracias**

**Seishime: No esperes mas, aqui ta la conti xD... y bueno, como dije antes, mi sesera andaba algo seca pero admitamos que fue una buena humillación... para comenzar MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... gracias por pasar y vigila mas tus golosinas, ya ves las jefas gandallas nos invaden o-oU**

**Gabita: xD me imagino como se te quedaban viendo en el trabajo jejejejejejeje... me da gusto alegrarte el día, y pues aca mi mentecilla a veces se descontrola y salen todas estas locuras... claro a veces me ayudo dopandome con chocolomos o demasiada azúcar xD**

**Umi Kou Scorpio-Acuarius: HASTA QUE APARECES MUJER, PENSE QUE YA TE HABÍAS QUEDADO EN ESE AGUJERO Y NO SALDRÍAS NUNCA... XD Espero que pronto actualices, y si sabía que uno de los caballeros se llama así pero no cual, grax por la aclaracion, y lo de la ahijada, es que aun me consifero muy joven para que me digan mama xD jejejejejeje**

**Yuki-chan: n-n gracias, espero que sigas con esas ganas de leer mi historia y te guste este capítulo**

**--U Uff... ahora si fueron muchísimos, mis deditos se cansaron de tanto escribir... pero estoy muy contenta porque cada ves son mas los que me postean... toy muy emocionadaaaaaa**

**Inu: ¬¬ Ya, mejor dí cuanto les pagaste para que te escribieran**

**O-O Nani? y tu que rayos haces aqu??? Nadie te invitó y para que lo sepas NO LE PAGUE A NADIE, ELLOS LO LEEN PORQUE LES GUSTA!!!**

**Inu: ¬¬ Aja, si tu no les pagaste, entonces yo y Sesshoumaru somos los masca brothers**

**¬¬ Ami sexymaru no lo metas en esto y mejor sácate a volar inubaka, deja de estarme interrumpiendo... bueno, ahora si: Inuyasha y demás no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi...**

**Inu: ¬¬ gracias a kami**

**¬¬ Aun aquí??? ahorite me encargo de tí... bien, esto no es con fines de lucro, mas bien por diversión... hasta que me apodere de todos los derechos de la serie muajajajajajajajaja xD**

**Inu: ¬¬ Ja, ni en tus mas perversos sueños sucederá**

**¬¬... Empiezas a molestarme y no te gustará verme molesta... te lo advierto**

**"X" pensamientos de personajes  
(X) acciones de personajes  
_(x) notas de la autora... YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MERAAAAAAAAAAA XD_**

* * *

**ACADEMIA DE LA VIDA  
**

**CLASE 09. VACACIONES DE INVIERNO EN LA CIUDAD DE NAGANO 1: BESO EN LA PISTA DE HIELO**

El tiempo transcurre rápidamente y el invierno llega a la Academia Takahashi, y con este, el período vacacional de fin de semestre. Como todos los años, la academia organiza una excursión con los alumnos a alguna región y este año el viaje será a Nagano **_(Yo: ya saben, el de las olimpiadas de invierno, recuerdan?)_**, donde los chicos podrán practicar varias actividades invernales y divertirse, supervisados por varios profesores; los estudiantes están emocionados, después de tantos exámenes finales, lo menos que se merecen es un viaje para relajarse y divertirse. En el salón 1-C, Inuyasha y los demás empezaban a hacer planes para el viaje.

Kag: Que emoción, por fin llegaron las vacaciones de invierno n-n  
San¡Y este año, nos llevarán a Nagano, podremos practicar muchos deportes en la nieve, ya quiero que llegue el día de irnos!  
Inu: (con las manos detrás de la cabeza) Feh, se emocionan con tan poca cosa  
Ambas: ¬¬ Cállate, no nos arruines el momento  
Inu: -.-U  
Mir: Entonces debo suponer que a todos nos dieron autorización para ir¿verdad?  
Kag: Sí, mi mamá me dio permiso  
San: -.-U Después de varias negociaciones, mi padre finalmente aceptó en darme permiso  
Kag: Lo que pasa es que tu padre solo se preocupa por ti, no es para tanto  
San: ¬-¬ Es demasiado sobre protector, quería venir con nosotros a la excursión y eso no lo podía permitir  
Kag: -.- Tienes razón, me convenciste, y tú Inuyasha¿vendrás a la excursión con nosotros?  
Inu: ¬¬ Feh, como no tengo nada mejor que hacer, iré  
Kag¿Y tú Miroku?  
Mir: Por supuesto, a donde vaya Sanguito, ahí voy yo (la toma de la mano)  
San: ¬//¬ Sí claro… ni modo  
Kag: Que bueno, estaremos todos, solo falta ver que dice Shura, espero que también venga con nosotros

Entre tanto, en el grupo 3-A, los preparativos de los estudiantes también eran el tema del día, Shura hablaba por teléfono animadamente, mientras Sesshoumaru la miraba desde la distancia.

Shu: (por el móvil) Si, irán varios profesores para cuidarnos a todos… Ya te lo dije, no habrá ningún problema madre, de verdad quiero ir… (Sonríe) Bien, gracias, entonces te llamaré desde allá¿OK? Nos vemos (cuelga) "Perfecto, iré a la excursión, será muy divertido" (se sienta en su lugar)  
Sess: (pensativo) "Me pregunto si ella irá a la excursión… no quiero apresurarme, mejor le pregunto, es mejor que quedarme en casa todas las vacaciones"  
Kagu: (se acerca a él) ¿Listo para la excursión Sesshoumaru?  
Sess: (mueca de fastidio) ¬¬ Lárgate, me robas el oxígeno con tus parloteos  
Kagu: ¬¬# Pero que grosero, solo intento ser amable… Acabo de comprar un equipo nuevo para esquiar en las montañas, puedo prestártelo si quieres  
Sess: "Otra ves intenta fastidiarme, el año pasado me siguió todas las vacaciones, nunca me la pude quitar de encima, pero esta ves no se lo permitiré…" Olvídalo, a donde voy no necesito eso  
Kagu: (sorprendida) ¿Como¿Pues a dónde vas a ir?  
Sess: (micro sonrisa maléfica) A un lugar cálido, odio el frío, así que iré con mi familia a Acapulco, ahora ya lárgate, invades mi espacio personal (le da la espalda)  
Kagu: (frunce el ceño) Bien, como quieras (se va, sonríe maléficamente) "Con que Acapulco, bien, lo seguiré y no me detendré hasta tenerlo a mis pies" (risa maléfica en la mente)  
Sess: (burlándose) "Excelente, se la creyó, ahora podré estar en paz sin que me moleste"  
Shu: (se le acerca) ¿Te sucede algo Sesshoumaru?  
Sess: (la mira) Nada importante¿por qué preguntas?  
Shu: (se sienta a su lado, sonríe) Es que te noté bastante animado¿acaso es por la excursión?  
Sess: (se sonroja un poco) Pues… si, es por la excursión… por cierto¿irás o planeas quedarte en tu casa?  
Shu: Claro que iré, precisamente estaba consiguiendo el permiso de mi madre, todos los demás irán así que yo no podía ser la excepción  
Sess: Ya veo "Entonces si va a ir, debo empezar a prepararme, pensaré en alguna excusa para decirle a mi padre y no me moleste con sus tontas preguntas…" (permanece pensativo)  
Shu: (se sonroja, se pone nerviosa) Y… ¿tú irás también? (baja la mirada, juega con sus manos)  
Sess: (sale de sus pensamientos, trata de parecer indiferente) Pues no pensaba ir… pero creo que será mejor que pasármela encerrado en casa con mi padre  
Shu: n//n Grandioso, ya verás que será divertido, si quieres podemos salir todos juntos a esquiar o algo… (Está muy emocionada)  
Sess: ¬//¬ Claro… supongo

Mas tarde, los estudiantes se preparan, algunos para ir a su casa a empacar las cosas que necesitarán para el viaje y otros a sus habitaciones para hacer lo mismo, la excursión se realizaría en tres días, tenían poco tiempo para conseguir lo necesario. El club de amistad se reúne antes de irse.

Kag: (la mira fijamente) Y bien¿irás a la excursión con nosotros Shura?  
Shu: Si, mi madre me dio su permiso  
San: Genial, todos iremos, estas vacaciones serán inolvidables  
Kag¡Sí! (las tres chicas se abrazan emocionadas)  
Inu: Feh, por que será que están tan entusiasmadas, solamente es un simple viaje  
Mir: -.- Como se ve que no sabes nada, las chicas están emocionadas por que es la primera ves que vamos a un lugar así, es algo nuevo para ellas y están entusiasmadas  
Inu: Feh, que tontería, se emocionan por cualquier cosa, se ve que son demasiado simples…  
Las tres: (el ambiente se torna denso, se vuelven gigantes y lo miran fulminante) ¬-¬# ¿Que dijiste Inuyasha? (Alzan los puños)  
Inu: O.OU ¿Yo? N-Nada (risa nerviosa)  
Mir: -.¬ "Como se ve que este no aprende ni con golpes"  
Sess: (desde su auto) ¡Inubaka, te vas o te quedas, no tengo tu tiempo!  
Inu: ¬¬ Ese idiota… bueno, nos veremos (se va corriendo al auto)  
Kag: ¬¬ De alguna manera siempre consigue escaparse  
San: ¬¬ No te preocupes, no siempre podrá salir bien librado, ya llegará la oportunidad  
Shu: ¬¬ Tienes razón, ya llegará…  
Mir: -.-U

Inuyasha sube al auto, Sesshoumaru mira por última ves a la joven de ojos celeste y se marcha, poco después los demás también se van cada quién con sus familias a prepararse para el viaje: empacar todas las cosas indispensablemente necesarias (ropa, accesorios, maquillaje, dinero, etc.) y también hacer algunas compras (mas ropa, accesorios, etc. xD) En la mansión Nagano, Inuyasha empaca sus cosas mientras su madre lo ayuda… demasiado.

Iza: (sonriendo) No se te olviden tus guantes ni tu bufanda, no quiero que te resfríes Inu chan (trae en la mano un par de guantes rojos con un perrito bordado color blanco y una enorme y gruesa bufanda del mismo color)  
Inu: ¬//¬ Mamá, no puedo llevar eso, me voy a ver ridículo  
Iza: n-n No es cierto, te ves muy lindo, además de que son bastante abrigadores  
Inu: -.-U Mamá, por favor no me hagas llevar eso, todos se van a burlar de mí  
Iza: Esta bien, pero al menos llévate la bufanda y tus orejeras (le muestra unas con forma de orejas de conejo)  
Inu: (se asusta al verlas) O.O Que haces con esas cosas¿que no las había botado ya?  
Iza: Por supuesto que no, estas orejeras eran tus favoritas cuando eras bebé, es por eso que he decidido conservarlas (las abraza emocionada)  
Inu: ¬¬U "Rayos, pensé que las había tirado a la basura, la próxima ves mejor las quemaré"  
Iza: (las mira) Me acuerdo como las traías puestas todo el tiempo aunque fuera verano, no querías quitártelas, te veías tan lindo Inu chan  
Inu: (mueca de disgusto) No puedo creer que yo hiciera eso… De todas maneras, no usaré esas cosas en la excursión, suficiente tengo con estas que no me puedo quitar (señala las orejas en su cabeza, las mueve un poco)  
Iza: n-n Esas me gustan mucho más, son tan suavecitas (las toca con sus dedos)  
Inu: ¬///¬# ¡Mamá, ya basta! (se aparta, terriblemente avergonzado)  
Iza: (riéndose) Ya, no te molestes, solo prométeme que empacarás suficiente ropa interior limpia y me iré tranquila  
Inu: (caída anime)… Te lo prometo…  
Iza: n-n Bien, te veré en la cena Inu chan (se va)

El chico se levanta furioso, pero su madre ya no está en su cuarto, no tiene mas remedio que suspirar, a veces lo volvía totalmente loco, pero así era su manera de ser, lo único que podía hacer era tener mucha, MUCHA paciencia. Izayoi aún reía por las expresiones de su hijo adolescente, no podía resistirse en hacerle ese tipo de bromas, casi siempre tenía ese horrible ceño fruncido y con eso al menos su expresión cambiaba un poco… A su mente vienen los momentos antes descritos de la infancia del chico albino, la joven mujer sonríe y se dirige hacia su alcoba para guardar el preciado objeto que aún lleva en la mano, pasa por el cuarto de su hijastro, no puede evitar mirar por la puerta entre abierta, justo en ese momento Sesshoumaru era presa de varias cajas que caían de su armario justamente sobre él, Izayoi entra rápidamente.

Sess: (sepultado por varias cajas, enfadado) ¬¬ Maldición, por que rayos tengo tantas cajas aquí…  
Iza: (está preocupada) Sesshoumaru¿estás bien? (suelta las orejeras y empieza a quitarle las cajas de encima)  
Sess: (se levanta, queda sentado) Si, no pasó nada (empieza a revisar el contenido de cada caja)  
Iza: Que alivio… (Mira alrededor, nota que hay varias maletas con ropa, lo mira de nuevo) ¿Puedo preguntarte que haces?  
Sess: (sin mirarla) Busco algo (aparta varias cajas mientras toma otra mas)  
Iza: Ya veo… ¿quieres que te ayude?  
Sess: (alza la vista, su mirada es fría) ¬¬ No necesito tu ayuda, te puedes ir, quiero estar solo (regresa a su tarea)  
Iza: (le duelen las palabras del joven)… Entiendo, entonces me marcho, te veo en la cena (se marcha del cuarto, olvida las orejeras)

Izayoi se va a su alcoba y se recuesta en la cama, suspira profundamente… ya debería estar acostumbrada al frío trato que su hijastro le da, pero aún la afecta, por más que ha intentado acercarse a él, más dura hacía su coraza, era tan frustrante, aún la veía como la culpable de que su padre olvidara a su madre… Todos sus esfuerzos por demostrarle que no deseaba suplantarla eran inútiles, tal vez lo mejor era desistir, después de todo, tenía a su Inu chan… Esos pensamientos no eran muy convincentes, en su corazón ella no quería desistir pero las circunstancias no mejoraban, tal vez lo mejor sería olvidarse de ese deseo y dejar de sufrir el frío rechazo…

Sesshoumaru decide salir de casa un rato, después de buscar por todas partes, el objeto que requería ya no estaba, es decir, un par de botas para la nieve; justo antes de empezar a buscar por toda la casa, recordó que las había regalado hace meses a quién sabe quién, así que no tenía otra opción mas que comprar unas nuevas. Llega al centro comercial, pero no sabe por dónde empezar, entra a varias tiendas deportivas, varias clientas y empleadas se le quedaban mirando como bobas lo cual le desagradaba, el colmo fue que una de ellas se atrevió a pellizcarle el trasero mientras se probaba un par **_(Yo: n//n jejejejejeje) (Sess: ¬¬#)_**, salió de la tienda furioso no sin antes decirle unas cuantas cosas al encargado, el cual lo miraba temeroso y apenado… Finalmente encuentra una banca y decide descansar un poco, se siente exhausto, no creía que el salir de compras fuera tan difícil.

Sess: -.-U "Soy un tonto, de haber sabido que sería atacado por una mujer loca, jamás habría regalado el par de botas que tenía" (pasa la mano por su cabello tratando de despejar su mente)  
Mujer: (saliendo de una tienda de enfrente) Muchas gracias por su compra, espero que regrese pronto  
Shu: (sonriendo) Gracias a usted, adiós (viste una chaqueta color marfil, una blusa de cuello alto color rosa, unos jeans azules y botas de punta color negro)  
Sess: (alza la vista, sorprendido) ¿Shura?  
Shu: (voltea) Sesshoumaru, que sorpresa¿que haces aquí? (va con él y se sienta a su lado)  
Sess: (se endereza) Pues… vine a comprar algo que necesito… ¿y tú? (se sonroja)  
Shu: Yo también (alza una bolsa), unas gafas para esquiar, unas orejeras y algunas cremas humectantes para la piel… ya sabes, por el frío (se sonroja)  
Sess: Ya veo… ¿estás sola o te acompaña esa chiquilla preguntona del otro día?  
Shu: (sonríe) Rin regresó con mi madre y nana Toka a Nueva York hace tiempo, vine yo sola a comprar… Y tú que me dices¿vienes solo o tu madre te acompaña?  
Sess: (mira al frente, serio) No, mi madrastra se quedó, mi verdadera madre murió hace tiempo  
Shu: (mira al frente también) Entiendo… lo siento, no lo sabía (lo ve de reojo)  
Sess: Feh… No importa… Esa mujer es demasiado encimosa, su presencia me sofoca, siempre esta preguntándome cosas o queriendo charlar conmigo y eso me molesta, no entiendo como es que mi padre se fijó en ella o como Inuyasha la soporta… (En su mirada puede verse una chispa de resentimiento)  
Shu: (lo nota) Sabes, el día del festival, pude verla y aunque no hablé con ella me pareció una mujer muy bondadosa y gentil y por como trataba a Inuyasha pude percatarme de que siempre está al tanto de lo que necesita…  
Sess: (alza la vista) ¬¬ Lo dices por que no la conoces realmente, es insoportable, siempre quiere inmiscuirse en mis asuntos y eso me molesta  
Shu: (lo mira fijamente) No digas eso, seguramente ella quiere estar al tanto por que se preocupa por ti, de seguro ella te quiere como si fueras su hijo y desea acercarse a ti…  
Sess: ¬¬ Feh… Tonterías  
Shu: (suspira, baja la cabeza, en sus ojos un dejo de tristeza se deja ver) Sabes algo… siento mucha envidia por ti… en verdad te envidio…  
Sess: (se sorprende, voltea a verla) ¿Por que me dices eso?  
Shu: (aun cabizbaja) Tú tienes a alguien que se acerca a ti para ver si necesitas algo, que se preocupa por ti y te hace compañía sin importar la hora… en cambio yo no tengo a nadie, mi madre está al otro lado del mundo, siempre ocupada en sus negocios que no me llama y cuando lo hace, la llamada no dura ni cinco minutos… y si yo la llamo, debo esperar mas de cinco horas para que me responda la llamada, por que siempre está ocupada y no tiene tiempo para mí… hay momentos en los que me siento tan sola… (La joven se resiste pero una lágrima escapa de sus ojos)  
Sess: (siente un nudo en la garganta al verla llorar)… Shura  
Shu: (se limpia el rostro respira hondo y se levanta, lo mira mientras le sonríe dulcemente) Lo que quiero decir, es que deberías darle una oportunidad, tal ves lo que ella quiere es ser tu amiga, no reemplazar a tu madre en tu corazón, solo desea acercarse a ti, estoy segura  
Sess: (la mira fijamente, el nudo se va y se sonroja)…Tal ves… tengas razón  
Shu: Por supuesto, cuando regreses a casa, demuéstrale que aceptas su amistad, prométemelo (alza la mano, su meñique esta alzado)  
Sess: (observa la mano de la chica, se pone nervioso) Etto… de acuerdo, te lo prometo (alza la mano y enlaza su meñique con el de ella, al contacto se estremece)  
Shu: (mueve un poco los dedos entrelazados) Bien, es la promesa del dedo chiquito y no se vale romperla, de acuerdo?  
Sess: (sonríe) De acuerdo  
Shu: (se separa, sonríe complacida) Bueno, debo irme, aún debo hacer otras cosas, nos vemos (se va pero se detiene y voltea nuevamente) ¡No olvides hablar con tu madrastra! (se despide y se aleja)

Sesshoumaru ve a la joven alejarse… en ves de estar molesto por decirle como manejar su relación con Izayoi, se sentía bastante tranquilo, la molestia que sentía horas antes ya no estaba, la idea de llevarse bien con la nueva esposa de su padre ya no le parecía tan mala ahora… El muchacho regresa a su casa, a pesar de todos los problemas, al final no pudo comprarse esas dichosas botas, entra a su cuarto, las orejeras que Izayoi dejó horas antes aún estaban ahí… El rostro de Shura, esa lágrima corriendo en su mejilla vienen a él, y la promesa también, va y las toma, sale de su cuarto y va al de ella, la puerta está entre abierta, Izayoi esta sentada frente a su tocador, mirando unas fotografías, su rostro luce triste… Sesshoumaru toma aire y toca.

Sess¿Puedo pasar?  
Iza: (voltea, se sorprende) Sesshoumaru… adelante, pasa (se levanta)  
Sess: (serio, se acerca a ella) Yo… te traje esto, lo dejaste en mi habitación (alza las orejeras)  
Iza: (le sonríe) Gracias, debí olvidarlas cuando me fui (las toma)  
Sess: (baja la mirada) Oye… lamento haber sido tan grosero contigo  
Iza: (se sorprende nuevamente) ¿Nani?  
Sess: ¬¬ Ya sabes… por lo que te dije… me portaré mejor contigo de ahora en adelante¿esta bien?  
Iza: (se siente feliz, aunque aun esta atónita) Yo… esta bien… me da mucho gusto  
Sess: Bueno… me voy, nos vemos en la cena (da la vuelta)  
Iza: Si… oye, perdona pero…  
Sess: (se detiene, voltea) ¿Que sucede?  
Iza¿Encontraste lo que buscabas hace rato?  
Sess: (mueca de fracaso) No, buscaba mis botas para nieve, recordé que las regalé y ya no tengo  
Iza: Ya veo, pero yo te puedo dar un par (va hacia el armario)  
Sess: O.O ¿En serio¿Y de dónde las vas a sacar?  
Iza: (regresa con una caja, se la da) Son de tu padre, jamás las usó, no tiene caso que sigan ahí, úsalas, no le importará n-n  
Sess: (toma la caja)… Bien… gracias  
Iza: De nada, date prisa, por que si te ve, seguramente se encaprichará con ellas aunque no las use

Sesshoumaru esboza una pequeña sonrisa y se marcha con el par de botas, de haberlo sabido antes, se abría ahorrado el pellizco en su retaguardia… sin embargo no todo había sido tan malo, había podido ver a Shura nuevamente y lo mejor, habían hablado de algo de lo que no solían hablar… Llega a su cuarto y continúa empacando sus cosas.

Después de mucha impaciencia, el tan esperado día de la excursión llega, la Academia Takahashi nuevamente estaba abarrotada de jóvenes pero esta vez para llevarlos al sitio prometido; varios autobuses esperaban ser abordados por los estudiantes de todos los grados, desde el primero hasta el último, los profesores mantenían el orden hasta que todos estuvieron a bordo. El viaje transcurrió sin problemas, finalmente los autobuses llegaron a su destino, la ciudad de Nagano, a un elegante y espacioso hotel con acceso a la montaña, los jóvenes estaban maravillados; los encargados asignan a cada quien sus habitaciones y los estudiantes empiezan a hacer sus planes.

Kag: (dejando sus maletas en el piso) Que bueno que nos tocó juntas en la misma habitación  
San: (mirando el cuarto) Si, así podremos planear bien todo lo que haremos  
Shu: Y bien, que es lo que quieren hacer primero, esquiar, deslizarse en tabla…  
Kag: Ya es tarde para eso, que les parece si vamos a la pista a patinar  
Shu: O.O ¿Pa… patinar?  
San: Excelente idea, hace tiempo que no patinamos, será divertido  
Shu: -.-U ¿Están seguras¿No quieren mejor ir a pasear por ahí?  
Kag: No, eso lo podemos hacer mañana, ahorita patinaremos  
San: Bien, ya está decidido  
Shu: -.-U Oigan, en ese caso, mejor las espero aquí, de repente me siento algo cansada y…  
San: ¬¬ No señorita, vendrás con nosotras a patinar (la toma de un brazo)  
Kag: (la toma del otro brazo) No seas aguafiestas, anda, vamonos ya  
Shu: (no puede detenerlas) O.O Oigan… esperen… quiero decir una cosita…

La joven de ojos celestes no puede decir nada mas, sus amigas la arrastran hasta llegar al sitio donde estaba la pista de patinaje, estaba dentro de un gran edificio junto a varias máquinas de juego, y en frente de la pista estaba una cafetería que suministraba bebidas calientes a todos los asistentes; varios estudiantes ya se encontraban jugando en las máquinas y patinando o bebiendo chocolate caliente, Inuyasha y Miroku ya las esperaban ahí.

Inu: ¬¬ Se tardaron demasiado  
Kag: ¬¬ Ni que fuera tanto, no exageres Inuyasha  
San: Además veníamos halando a Shura, es su culpa  
Shu: -.- Si, es mi culpa "además yo ni quería venir aquí…"  
Mir: n-n Bueno, ya estamos aquí, vayamos por unos patines para empezar a divertirnos

Todos están emocionados y van hacia la recepción por los patines, sin embargo, Shura no está tan entusiasmada, pareciera como si deseara desaparecer de ahí… Todos ya tienen su par puesto, únicamente la joven de ojos azules sigue sentada con los patines en las manos.

Kag: (la mira) ¿Que pasa, acaso esos patines no son de tu número?Shu: -.-U No es eso… lo que pasa es…  
San: (la mira también) ¿Que pasa?  
Shu: (avergonzada) Bueno… es que yo… como les explico…  
Inu: (impaciente) Habla de una buena ves, deja de ser tan evasiva, cualquiera diría que no sabes patinar o algo así  
Shu: -//-U Pues déjame decirte… que acertaste, no sé patinar  
Inu: O.O ¡¿Nani?! No inventes, yo nada mas lo decía por decir  
Kag: Si Shura, no bromees  
San: (riéndose) Como va a ser posible que una gran atleta como tú, no sepa algo tan simple como patinar (todos se ríen)  
Shu: (se ríe nerviosamente) n//nU Les digo la verdad, no se patinar ni un poquito  
Todos: O.O ¡¿HABLAS EN SERIO?!  
Shu: -.-U Si… por mas que lo intenté y practiqué, no se patinar ni con patines de rueditas  
Inu: (empieza a reírse) xD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… QUIEN LO DIRIA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA…  
Mir: (con rostro pensativo) Vaya, que cosas de la vida ¿no?  
Shu: ¬-¬#  
San: Con razón no querías venir con nosotras…  
Kag: Bueno, pero todo tiene solución, nosotras te enseñaremos a patinar, ya lo verás  
Shu: -.- Se los agradezco, pero no resultará, ya les dije que lo intenté todo  
Kag: (envuelta en llamas) No se hable más, nosotras si te podremos enseñar, ya veras  
San: (igual) Claro, somos unas excelentes maestras, verás que en un rato estás patinando  
Shu: (con una gran gota de sudor) n-nU Esta bien… gracias… creo  
Inu: ¬-¬ Esto tengo que verlo  
Mir: Lo mismo digo, será interesante

No muy convencida, Shura se coloca los patines y Sango y Kagome la llevan a la pista, la joven se mueve cautelosamente sin soltarse de sus compañeras, parece que puede equilibrarse… repentinamente sus piernas empiezan a temblar y no puede sostenerse, sus pies se deslizan sin control hacia adelanta, haciéndola caer sentada; Inuyasha empieza a reírse ruidosamente, no estaba ni treinta centímetros lejos de la entrada cuando ya se había caído, Sango y Kagome lo miran furiosas, pero no se dan por vencidas y lo intentan varias veces mas… sin éxito, a cada intento Shura solo se mueve torpemente terminado en el frío hielo de la pista.

Shu: T-T Auch, mi pobrecito atractivo, de seguro ya está todo magullado (se soba el trasero)  
Kag: (frustrada) No puedo creerlo, de verdad lo de patinar no se te da… es increíble  
Shu: T-T Se los dije  
San: (la ayuda a levantarse) No te des por vencida, de una u otra forma, te haremos patinar, ya lo veras  
Inu: (se acerca a ellas, burlándose) Ja, yo creo que el único problema aquí es que las maestras son sumamente malas, no podrían enseñarle a patinar ni a una foca  
Kag: ¬¬# ¿A si¡Repite eso Inuyasha! (se acerca a él)  
Inu: (se aleja rápidamente) Si insistes¡¡¡ustedes son tan malas maestras que no podrían enseñarle a patinar ni siquiera a una foca!!!  
Kag: (empieza a perseguirlo) ¡¡¡YA VERÁS, EN CUANTO TE ATRAPE VERÁS SI SOY MALA PROFESORA O NO!!!  
Inu: ¬-¬ Eso si me alcanzas (huye velozmente)  
San: ¬¬ Ese Inuyasha, pero ya verá cuando Kagome le ponga las manos encima (sostiene a Shura)  
Shu: n-nU Lo que digas, pero no me sueltes por favor… (se aferra a su amiga)  
Mir: (se acerca a ella) No te preocupes Sanguito, estoy seguro que ustedes si podrán enseñarle a patinar a Shura, después de todo eres la chica mas lista que conozco (sonrisa seductora)  
San: ¬//¬ "Otra ves, por que tiene que sonreírme de esa manera…" Ah… gracias, hago lo que puedo  
Shu: ¬¬ "Este se ve sospechoso" (trata de equilibrarse)  
San: (le da la espalda al joven) Bien, ya que Kagome está ocupada, yo te enseñaré, pero necesito que Hoshi también colabore¿de acuerdo?  
Mir: n-n Por supuesto Sanguito (se acerca a ella y… su mano en donde ya saben, el atractivo de Sango)  
San: O.O… (una gran furia se apodera de ella) ¬-¬# Tu… ¡¡¡¡maldito henta!!!!  
Shu: (se asusta) O.O Sango… espera…  
San: (da la vuelta rápidamente, hala con mucha fuerza a la joven, lanzándola sin control hacia la pista) ¬¬ ¡Ahora me las pagarás pervertido!  
Shu: T-T NO ME SUELTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (va como bólido sin control)  
San: (cachetea al joven mientras lo sujeta del abrigo) ¬-¬# ¡Aprovechado, únicamente te pedí ayuda para enseñar a Shura a patinar y me sales con tus mañas!  
Mir: (con las mejillas coloradas) #n-n# Pero si te ayudé, ahora ella está patinando¿no era eso lo que querías?  
San: O.O (se percata que la lanzó sin pensar) ¡¡¡AY NO, QUE HICE, TODO POR TU CULPA!!! (Lo suelta y busca a la joven)  
Shu: (tratando de mantenerse en pie) AUXILIOOOOOO…. QUÍTENSE DE MI CAMINOOOOOO…. NIÑO QUITATEEEEEEE…… NO REPONDO CHIPOTE CON SANGREEEEEE……. (Agitando las manos, modo chibi)

Todos los patinadores se apartaban aterrorizados por los gritos de la joven mientras que otros, la mayoría compañeros de escuela, observaban divertidos el espectáculo, mientras ella trataba de no irse de bruces y pensaba como detenerse… pero recordó que ni Kagome ni Sango le habían enseñado como hacerlo, es más, ni siquiera le habían enseñado nada. Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru caminaba cerca de ahí, había salido para mirar los alrededores, se encuentra con el edificio de la arcadia con pista de patinaje y decide entrar para tomar algo caliente, al ingresar, inmediatamente los gritos de la joven llaman su atención, rápidamente corre para tratar de ayudarla; Shura se percata de la presencia del chico, esta a punto de llegar al final de la pista y chocar contra el borde de la misma… si no se detiene, la caída será muy dolorosa.

Shu: (agitando los brazos) T-T SESSHOUMARUUUUUU…. AYUDAMEEEEEEEE  
Sess: (se coloca frente a ella) CÁLMATE, YO TE ATRAPO… (Nota la gran velocidad que lleva la joven) O.O… Maldición, no podré…

No tiene tiempo de terminar la frase cuando la joven llega de golpe, a penas si puede atraparla en un abrazo, ambos salen despedidos hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto, caen al piso, ella encima de él y a causa de la gran velocidad, no puede detener su rostro, haciendo que sus bocas terminen unidas en un beso… Sesshoumaru se queda sorprendido, era la primera ves que sentía los labios de una chica en los suyos, su rostro se colorea de rojo mientras que su corazón late como loco, Shura esta algo aturdida, sus ojos están cerrados, no sabe que sucede, lentamente los abre, encontrándose con las sorprendidas orbes del muchacho, se da cuenta de la posición en que está y enrojece de inmediato; a su alrededor, los curiosos se congregan haciendo muchos comentarios.

Chica: O.O ¡¡¿¿Esos son Ando y Nagano??!!Chica2: O.O ¡¡Quién lo hubiera imaginado, besándose frente a todos, que bárbaros!!  
Señora: n///n Ah, la juventud de hoy, tan alocada…  
Chicos: xD ¡¡¡MOMENTO KODAK!!! (Sacan sus móviles y cámaras y toman fotos)  
Chico¡¡MIRA, LO VES, TE DIJE QUE ESE TIPO NO ERA GAY, YO GANE LA APUESTA, PAGAME!!  
Chico2: -.- RAYOS, ESTABA TAN SEGURO DE QUE SI ERA…  
Chica3: LES DIJE QUE SI ERAN NOVIOS, POR QUE OTRA RAZON ESTARÍAN SIEMPRE TAN JUNTITOS¿EH?  
Kag: (llegando) O.O Shura…  
Inu: (incrédulo) O.O  
San: O///O ¡Ay no, que vergonzoso!  
Mir: ¬-¬ Vaya, pero que buena técnica (saca su libretita y anota)  
Shu: (se separa del muchacho y cae sentada a un lado) O/////O "Ay cielos…" (Pone sus manos en su rostro)  
Sess: (se levanta como zombi, queda sentado, aun sonrojado, con la mirada perdida y la boca entre abierta) o////////o…  
Todos¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHH, QUE LINDO, SON NOVIOS, SON NOVIOS!!!!  
Shu: (se sonroja aún más) -///-U Mejor me voy de aquí (se levanta, tambalea por las cuchillas de los patines pero camina como puede y se aleja, los demás la siguen)  
Sess: (sigue en trance) o///////o…

Ya lejos de ahí, los chicos se detienen un momento, Shura aún está muy apenada por lo sucedido, que estaría pensando Sesshoumaru después de esto, solo pensarlo le provocaba mucha vergüenza; los demás solamente la miraban fijamente, un tono de picardía podía apreciarse.

Shu: ¬//¬ ¿Que tanto están mirándome?  
Kag: (sonriéndole) xD Wow, no te conocía ese lado "salvaje"  
Shu: o///o No digas tonterías, todo es culpa de Sango, ella me arrojó sin control  
San: (mirándola de igual manera) Si, te arroje a la pista, pero no a los brazos de Nagano, eres una picarona (la empuja un poco)  
Shu: ¬//¬ ¡BASTA, NO FUE A PROPÓSITO!  
Mir: (mirándola igual) Pues eso no se veía cuando lo estabas besando  
Shu: O////O No es cierto… además ese no fue un beso de verdad, fue un accidente  
Inu: ¬¬ Feh, ya no finjas, ahora se besaron, quien sabe, tal ves al rato se hagan cariños por debajo del agua  
Shu: O/////O BAKA, NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS, YA DÉJAME EN PAZ (lo empuja a la nieve y se va, mas roja que un semáforo)  
Inu: (con nieve en la cara) ¬¬ ¡Oye, no es mi culpa, yo no te empuje para que lo besaras!  
Kag: (aun sonriente) Eso dice, pero a que le gustó  
San: Por supuesto, se ve a simple vista  
Mir: n-n Estas vacaciones resultaron ser MUY interesantes.

En la pista, Sesshoumaru aún se encontraba en trance, sin moverse.

Niño: (picándole la cara con una varita) ¡MAMÁ, CREO QUE SI ES DE VERDAD, SE SIENTE BLANDITO!  
Mamá: (molesta) ¡¡NIÑO, YA TE DIJE QUE DEJES DE ESTAR PICANDO A LA GENTE CON ESA TONTA VARA!!  
Sess: -//-U

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del mundo en una de las bellas playas de Acapulco…

Kag: (con un mini bikini rojo con blanco, lentes oscuros) Me pregunto en donde estará Sesshoumaru…

* * *

**CONTINÚA: CLASE 09: VACACIONES DE INVIERNO EN NAGANO 2: UNA FRÍA NOCHE A TU LADO (MirxSan)**

**ATTE. Aori Garushia Sama... y bien, espero que les haya gustado mis queridos saltamontes xD, agradesco nuevamente a mi novio Koga09, por las buenas ideas que me dio para el capítulo, cuidense, nos leeremos pronto, chaussssss... AH, DEJEN MUCHOS MUCHOS MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHOS REWIEWS XD**

**Inu: ¬¬ Claro, siempre y cuando pague buena lana**

**¬¬ Ahora si, ya sacaste boleto, te enseñaré a no andar de metiche... bueno, nos vemos, dejen rewiews, mata nee xD **


	13. 9 VACACIONES DE INVIERNO EN NAGANO2

**AJUM... --... Hola a todos, hoy ando un poco adormilada, como sabrán, las posadas ya comenzaron y mis vecinos no me dejaron dormir... tengu sueñu... --**

**Sess: ¬¬ Despierta humana, tenemos algo pendiente tú y yo**

**--... No puede esperar hasta que recupere mi sueño de belleza?**

**Sess: ¬¬ No, este Sesshoumaru no se va hasta que aclares ese asuntito que escribiste en el capítulo pasado**

**-- zzzzzzzzzz...**

**Sess: ¬¬# -la toma de la camiseta y la zarandea- ESTE SESSHOUMARU ESTÁ HABLÁNDOTE, DESPIERTATE O TE MATARÉ DE LA MANERA MAS DOLOROSA QUE TE PUEDAS IMAGINAR... HABLO EN SERIO, ESTA VES NADIE TE SALVARÁ!!!**

**-¬ -abriendo un ojo- Mmm... ok, ok, por lo que veo no podré dormir si no terminamos con esto**

**Sess: ¬¬ Ya era hora**

**Bueno, pasemos a los rewiews, esta ves no tengo tantoso como la ves pasada pero...**

**Sess: ¬¬ Oye humana, mi asunto está primero**

**-///- Ah, Sexymaru, ya se que andas loquito por mi, pero te atiendo cuando termine con lo que tengo pendiente**

**Sess: ¬¬U Aja, como sea**

**Bien, ahora sí, a los rewiews:**

**Willnira: xD muajajajajajajajaja, me da pena ese bello puerto, pero ni modo, ahora les tocó sufrir con la kagura... y mujer, no seas desesperada, ya vendrá en InuxKag, nomas aguanta las carnitas xD**

**Gabita: me alegra que te haya gustado y te doy la razón, yo hize fila para darle un pellizquito... xD**

**Erika Echizen: Gracias por postearme, apúrale con tu fic ok?? xD y gracias por tu poste en mi metro, cuidate**

**Miley-Ann: --U fiu, que bien que no te castigaran... hechale ganitas para que tu sentencia nunca se lleve a cabo... y que bien que te gustaran esas líneas, se me ocurrienron de repente y lo del uniforme, si es el mismo, el color oscuro, nomas lo puse así para que me entendieran, okis??**

**Brenda jet aime: xD tranquis amiga, tranquis, este fue accidental, pero conforme avance... ya verás jejejejejeje**

**Nikole (Kagome ran ran): --U por que será que se desesperan?? aguanta las carnitas, ya pronto cumpliré sus demandas de un InuxKag okis??**

**Seishime: Amiga!!!! apenas me llegó tu rewiew, por poquito y no lo pongo xD... claro que te agregaré, solo espero que no te arrepientas despues... xD muajajajajajajajajajajaja... no te creas, cuidate y aguitas con las golosinas, nos invaden las jefas gandallas, lo dijeron en la tele... xp jejejejejejeje **

**Bien, esos fueron todos, ahora pasemos al...**

**Sess: ¬¬ Humana, aún no arreglamos ese asunto**

**o.o Sexymaru... en verdad estás aquí... pense que era una alucinacion por estar medio dormida wiiiiiiiiiii - -se le pega como lappa-**

**Sess: ¬¬# -de nuevo trata de despegársela- Suéltame, exijo que me trates como me merezco, estoy harto de tus niñerías... **

**n//n Nop, no te suelto, eres mío, mío... bueno, al menos en mis mas oscuras fantasías, ya que Inuyasha y cía, no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, y por ello no recibo ni un mendigo peso... pero el tenerte conmigo me basta... SEXYMARU XD**

**Sess: --UUU Porque, porque... -usando una barra de acero para despegarse a la desquiciada autora que cada vez lo aprieta mas**

**(X) acciones de personajes  
"X" pensamientos de personajes  
_(XX) notas de la autora... aún pegada al guapérrrrrrrrrrrrrimo sexymaru n////////n_**

* * *

**ACADEMIA DE LA VIDA  
**

**CLASE 09. VACACIONES DE INVIERNO EN LA CIUDAD DE NAGANO 2: UNA FRÍA NOCHE A TU LADO**

El despertador suena, en la habitación, las tres jóvenes se mueven pesadamente debajo de las sábanas, intentando opacar un poco el ruido de ese aparato, sin embargo finalmente la castaña tuvo que salir de su cálida cama para ponerle fin al ruidoso aparatejo.

San: (bostezando) Mmm… tonto reloj… y yo que estaba soñando tan bonito…

La joven se estira, aún está adormilada, camina torpemente hacia su cama y cae pesadamente, de nuevo desea dormir… De repente abre los ojos de nuevo, de un salto se pone de pie, corre hacia el armario, busca en una pequeña bolsa y saca un pequeño calendario, el día de hoy estaba marcado en rojo… sonríe ampliamente.

San: (hablando en voz alta) ¡¡Casi lo olvidaba, hoy es la excursión a la montaña!!  
Kag: (aún debajo de las cobijas) Sango… bájale  
Shu: (igual)… Queremos dormir…  
San: (se levanta y va junto a ellas) Pero que rayos dicen¿ya se olvidaron que vamos a hacer hoy?  
Ambas: ZZZZZZZ…  
San: ¬-¬# (toma las cobijas y las arroja, dejándolas al descubierto) ¡¡¡HOY ES LA EXCURSIÓN A LA MONTAÑA, YA LEVÁNTENSE PEREZOSAS O LLEGAREMOS TARDE!!!  
Kag: O.O ¡LA EXCURSIÓN!  
Shu: O-O ¡LO OLVIDÉ!

Las chicas se levantan inmediatamente y corren al baño, pero tienen problemas para entrar ya que ambas quieren hacerlo al mismo tiempo, empiezan los gritos… Sango suspira profundo y va con ellas. En el lobby del hotel, todos los estudiantes se encuentran reunidos para salir, con sus equipos respectivos; las chicas llegan corriendo, Inuyasha y Miroku las esperan, aunque el muchacho albino no se ve muy complacido que digamos.

Inu: ¬¬ Otra ves tarde, como siempre  
Kag: (normalizando su respiración) Ya cállate, ya estamos aquí¿no? Llegamos a tiempo  
Inu: Feh, eso es lo que mas me sorprende, no se que tanto demoras en arreglarte, si siempre terminas igual…  
Kag: (le avienta su mochila) ¬¬ ¡Ya cállate baka!  
Inu: (cae al suelo) ¬-¬ Oye, que tanto traes aquí¿piedras?  
Shu: -.- Mejor quédate callado Inuyasha  
San: -.- Baka, hasta cuando aprenderá,  
Mir: n-n Sanguito, buenos días, que bien que ya estás aquí (le sonríe alegremente)  
San: (se sonroja un poco) Buenos días Hoshi  
Mir: (la toma de las manos) Espero que me honres con ser mi pareja para la excursión  
San: (se sonroja mas) Bueno… esta bien… pero nada de malas mañas¿de acuerdo?  
Mir: (carita de yo no rompo ni un plato) Sango, yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así  
San: ¬//¬ Sí claro… (Se suelta)  
Kag: Ya veo, entonces tenemos que hacer pareja con alguien para la excursión (voltea a ver a Inuyasha) Que me dices¿hacemos pareja?  
Inu: ¬//¬ Para qué, para que me tires encima tu mochila con piedras, no lo creo  
Kag: ¬¬ Que delicado, pero esta bien, si no quieres ser mi pareja, ya encontraré a alguien más que si quiera…  
Ko: (llegando… que oportuno¿verdad?) ¡Kagome, hola!  
Kag: (voltea) ¡Koga, que sorpresa, no sabía que habías venido con nosotros!  
Inu: (lo mira con recelo) Grr… miserable sarnoso¿que rayos haces aquí?  
Ko: (lo ignora, la toma de las manos) Sí, a último minuto decidí venir, es que me enteré que estarías aquí preciosa  
Kag: n-nU Ah, ya veo  
Ko: Kagome, además de saludarte, vine para preguntarte si te gustaría ser mi pareja para la excursión, me sentiría muy honrado  
Inu: (siente que le hierve la sangre) ¬¬# Grr… "miserable, como se atreve a estar tocándola y pedirle eso…"  
Kag: n-nU Pues… yo…  
Inu: (aparta al chico de ella) ¬¬ ¡Mejor lárgate de aquí, ella ya es mi pareja, así que piérdete!  
Kag: O.O "¿Nani?"  
Ko: (frunce el ceño) ¬¬ Oye bestia, tú eres el que debe irse, Kagome será mi pareja, tú sales sobrando  
Inu: ¬¬# ¿A sí? Ya veremos quien sale sobrando cuando te parta la cara (alza el puño)  
Ko: (igual) ¡Anda, terminemos lo que empezamos en la biblioteca bestia!  
Kag: O.OU Oigan, esperen…  
San: ¬¬ Otra ves armando alboroto  
Mir: ¬¬ Ese tonto, debería poner en claro las cosas de una buena ves  
Shu: -.- Y supuestamente no quería ser su pareja, de veras que no se le entiende

Inuyasha y Koga se miraban retadoramente, los demás estudiantes rápidamente se percataron del espectáculo y se reunieron alrededor suyo, vitoreando a su favorito, Kagome no sabía que hacer, quería detenerlos, pero ambos estaban muy decididos a pelearse… Ambos están por lanzarse sobre el otro cuando de repente…

Chica¡¡KOGA, AQUÍ ESTÁS, POR QUE NO ME ESPERASTE!!  
Ko: O.OU Rayos, ya me encontró  
Inu: O.O ¿Y ahora?  
Kag: (voltea) ¿Quien es esa chica?  
Chica: (llega con él, lo abraza del brazo) Koga, eres muy malo, no me dijiste bien como llegar aquí, pero ya pude llegar  
Ko: -.- Ah sí, debí haberme confundido  
Todos: -.- BUUU, QUERÍAMOS PELEA (se retiran)  
Inu: Oye¿y tú quien eres?  
Chica: (lo mira) Lo siento, me llamo Ayame Kano y soy la prometida de Koga  
Todos: O.O ¡¡¿¿LA PROMETIDA DE KOGA??!!  
Ko: ¬//¬ Ayame, ya te dije que no andes diciendo esa tontería (se libera del abrazo)  
Aya: Pero es la verdad, nuestros padres nos comprometieron desde pequeños  
Ko: ¬¬ Eso no vale, yo decidiré con quién casarme (mira a Kagome y la toma de las manos nuevamente) bueno Kagome, que me dices¿serás mi pareja?  
Kag: O.O Etto…  
Inu: ¬¬# Oye…  
Aya: (se pone muy celosa) ¬¬ ¡Koga, que haces pidiéndoselo a esa chica, yo soy tu pareja! (lo toma del brazo y lo separa de ella)  
Mir: Vaya, parece que aquí ya hay un triángulo amoroso… interesante  
San: -.-U  
Shu: -.-U  
Ko: Ayame, basta, Kagome es mi pareja  
Aya: (la mira con recelo) ¬-¬ A sí, pues no se que tanto le ves a ella  
Kag: n-nU "Ay cielos, que mirada tan escalofriante"  
Inu: Feh, ya basta, ya te dije que Kagome es MI pareja, mejor vete con tu novia y deja de molestar (toma a Kagome del brazo)  
Kag: O//O Inuyasha  
Ko: ¬¬ Ya te dije que…  
Aya: (sonrojada por lo que dijo el chico albino) Koga, anda ya vamonos, nuestro grupo está por salir (lo toma del brazo de nuevo y lo hala)  
Ko: (trata de soltarse pero no puede) Oye, suéltame, ya te dije que…  
Kag: Está bien Koga, ve con ella, Inuyasha tiene razón, soy su pareja, nos veremos después  
Inu: (victorioso, se burla) Ja, ya ves, vete ¡¡¡TORPE, PERDEDOR!!!  
Ko: ¬-¬ Bien, pero la próxima ya verás bestia… (Se va con Ayame… a rastras XD)  
Inu: Ja, se lo merece (voltea, Kagome lo mira fijamente) O.OU  
Kag: ¬-¬ Y bien¿no que no querías ser mi pareja Inuyasha?  
San: ¬-¬ Sí, que pasó con eso de las piedras en la mochila¿eh?  
Shu: ¬-¬ Cierto¿por que fue ese cambio tan repentino?  
Mir: ¬-¬ A ver, queremos escuchar tu explicación, amigo mío  
Inu: O///O Bueno… yo… este… pues… ¡ESO ES ALGO QUE NO LES INCUMBE, Y YA DEJEN DE MIRARME DE ESA MANERA! ¬//¬  
Todos: ¬-¬ Aja, como no

Los profesores llaman a todos los estudiantes, Inuyasha agradece en su mente por eso, todos acuden, cada grupo formado por parejas van saliendo con un guía experimentado y uno de los profesores, de los grupos de primero, las parejas conocidas son Inuyasha y Kagome y Sango y Miroku, de los grupos de segundo, Koga y Ayame, y de los de tercero Shura y Sesshoumaru… Curiosamente, después del incidente en la pista de patinaje, todos los estudiantes no habían dejado de hablar de eso y a propósito los habían dejado solos como pareja, ambos estaban bastante sonrojados.

_**(Yo: A ver, seguramente se están preguntando por que no incluí a Kikyo, mejor conocida como la "zombi putre mala gente" XD en el grupito, pues, después de tal humillación que recibió con la cantada que le dio Inuyasha, lo último que quería era ser la comidilla de todos en la excursión… XD así que estas vacaciones va a pasarlas debajo de una piedra al mas puro estilo Patricio, el de Bob Esponja… XD… bien, aclarado el punto, regresemos a la historia)**_

Finalmente, los estudiantes salen a la excursión, después de un rato de caminar, llegan al bosque, los árboles cubiertos de la escarcha blanca les daba un bello toque, Sango miraba todo maravillada, era la primera ves que miraba un espectáculo así, Miroku la miraba, parecía una niña pequeña emocionada por recibir un regalo, se veía tan hermosa… Sango se detiene, observa una ardilla, la chica sonríe, los demás continúan avanzando sin percatarse de nada, el profesor y el guía pasan desapercibida la ausencia de la joven y continúan… Miroku se da cuenta, pero en vez de avisar decide quedarse junto a la joven para contemplarla un poco más; la ardilla observaba a la chica desde lo alto de una rama, Sango alza la mano y empieza a llamarla.

San: (se para de puntillas) Ven pequeña… vamos ven…  
Mir: (le sonríe) No creo que se acerque, es un animal salvaje y le teme a los humanos  
San: Pero no tiene nada de que tener miedo, yo solamente quiero verla de cerca (empieza a sujetarse y trepar por el tronco)  
Mir: (se acerca a ella) Sango¿que haces?  
San¿No ves? Voy a atraparla… (Se sujeta a una rama)  
Mir: No deberías¿ya se te olvidó lo que pasó la última ves que trepaste a un árbol?  
San: ¬//¬ No me lo recuerdes¿si? (se apoya en la rama pero se quiebra fácilmente) O.O Ay noooo… (Cae)  
Mir: (extiende los brazos) ¿Lo ves? (la atrapa) ¿Te encuentras bien Sanguito? (la mira seriamente, preocupado)  
San: (esta sorprendida, se sonroja ante la mirada del chico) Etto… sí, estoy bien… gracias  
Mir: (le sonríe dulcemente) Que alivio, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por que no estés lastimada…. (La estrecha un poco mas contra él)  
San: (su corazón late mas aprisa, sus mejillas enrojecen mas) "Ay cielos… ¿acaso esto será un sueño?… ¿De verdad se preocupa tanto por mí?"  
Mir: (baja las piernas de la chica, ella pisa el suelo) ¿Puedes caminar, no quieres que te lleve cargando Sanguito? (aún la rodea con el brazo por los hombros)  
San: -///- N-No gracias… puedo caminar

El chico de ojos violetas sonríe y la mira fijamente, había algo en esa chica que lo hacía sentir tan bien, no sabía que era, pero desde que la vio por primera vez, supo que era algo especial, diferente a lo que sentía al ver a otras chicas lindas… Sango era tan diferente, lo que le hacía sentir era tan único que no sabía como reaccionar; la joven castaña se sentía tan vulnerable ante esos ojos violetas y a esa sonrisa tan brillante y perfecta… ¿que rayos le pasaba¿Por qué siempre que él la miraba así y le sonreía de esa manera, su corazón se aceleraba¿Acaso… él le gustaba? Sango siente que sus mejillas arden, baja la cabeza tratando de disimular, pero no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa; Miroku se sorprende un poco ante la reacción de la chica, pero sonríe también, su mano libre baja lentamente… Sango está en las nubes, se siente tan feliz al estar tan cerca de él… sin embargo su rostro cambia a una expresión de sorpresa seguida de enojo, Miroku nuevamente hacía de sus mañas, en ves de abrazarla por la cintura, su mano había llegado a parar justamente al atractivo de la bella castaña… de nuevo.

San: ¬//¬# ¡¡TU, MALDITO HENTAI!! (Le propina un buen puñetazo en el rostro)  
Mir: (sale volando y se estrella en un montículo de nieve) x-x  
San: (esta que hecha humo) ¬¬# ¡¡¡ERES UN IDIOTA, NO TE ME VUELVAS A ACERCAR POR QUE AHORA SÍ NO TE LA ACABAS!!! (Da media vuelta y se marcha)  
Mir: (se levanta, cubierto de nieve y con la marca roja del puño de la chica en el rostro) -.-# U Ahora si, mira que la regaste pero toda, metiste las cuatro Miroku… (Alza la vista al cielo) ¡¡¡ES ESTA MANO QUE PIENSA POR SÍ SOLA, NO LA PUEDO CONTROLAR, DE VERAS!!!

La nieve ha empezado a caer, los copos cae copiosamente, sin embargo aún puede verse con claridad el camino, Sango camina lo mas rápido que puede, su antes furioso rostro ahora solo muestra desilusión, el paisaje nevado ya no llama su atención, adelante hay una bifurcación pero ella sigue derecho sin prestar atención a las indicaciones, su mente está llena de pensamientos…

San: -.- "Que tonta soy, como pude pensar que ese tonto tal ves… sintiera algo por mí… Pero yo tengo la culpa, si ya lo conozco, es un pervertido hentai, siempre coquetea con cuanta chica se le pone enfrente, por que habría de ser diferente conmigo… Pero se veía tan sincero cuando me miró… que desilusión" (la chica suspira pesadamente, llega a un claro al pasar los árboles, se detiene un momento) Que extraño, ya era para que hubiera alcanzado a los demás¿me habré equivocado de camino? (aguza la vista, pero la nieve que cae le impide tener una vista mas amplia) -.-U Genial, me perdí  
Mir: (llega con ella) Sango, espérame por favor, debemos regresar  
San: (voltea, frunce el ceño) ¬¬ ¿Otra ves tú¿No entendiste que no quiero que te me acerques? Déjame tranquila Hoshi hentai (reanuda el paso adentrándose en el claro)  
Mir: n-nU Espera, te puedo explicar lo que pasó, pero regresemos (va tras ella)  
San: (camina mas aprisa) No me interesan tus tontas excusas, siempre es lo mismo contigo, ya me tienes harta  
Mir: (se siente culpable) Lo lamento, de verdad, pero por favor, regresemos Sango  
San: (sin prestarle atención) Olvídalo, mejor sola que mal acompañada  
Mir: Pero Sango, por favor escúchame… (Al pisar, escucha un crujido)… ¿Que fue eso?  
San: (voltea, no se percata del crujido bajo sus pies) ¬¬ Ya deja de seguirme, encontraré a los demás yo sola  
Mir: (observa el suelo, se preocupa) Maldición, no puede ser, estamos en problemas (mira a la joven) Sango, no sigas avanzando mas, regresa conmigo por favor  
San: (se detiene) ¿Y para qué, para que quieras propasarte conmigo de nuevo, mano larga?  
Mir: (preocupado) No, te juro que no haré nada de eso, pero por favor regresa despacio  
San: (nota la preocupación del chico) "Qué raro, por que estará tan preocupado…" (Regresa pero al dar el paso un crujido más sonoro se escucha) O.O Ay no… es hielo… estamos sobre un lago congelado (la joven se asusta)  
Mir: (mas preocupado aún) No te muevas… escúchame bien, iré por ti y saldremos de aquí juntos¿de acuerdo?  
San: (inmóvil)… Está bien…

Miroku avanza lentamente hacia ella, el hielo cruje bajo sus pies, de un momento a otro podría romperse, el chico está nervioso, no sabe que tan adentro del lago están ni que tan profundo es, así que no puede cometer errores, pisa cautelosamente hasta llegar a Sango, ella lo mira temerosa, se siente culpable por no haber prestado atención a los avisos, Miroku la toma de la mano y lentamente la lleva de regreso a tierra firme.

Mir: (sujetándola firmemente) Tranquila, voy a llevarte a salvo a tierra firme, ya lo verás  
San: (también se aferra a su mano) Sí… Oye, lamento no haberte hecho caso… si lo hubiera hecho, tal ves no estaríamos en tantos problemas  
Mir: (la ve de reojo) No, si alguien es culpable, soy yo, tú no tienes culpa de nada, no te preocupes, te prometo que te sacaré de aquí (mira hacia el frente)  
San: (nuevamente se sonroja)… Sí…

Paso a paso logran acercarse a la orilla del lago, un pequeño montículo de nieve la señala, Miroku se siente aliviado, pronto estarán a salvo… Inesperadamente, una de las grietas empieza a hacerse más grande y avanza hacia ambos jóvenes, Miroku escucha el crujir del hielo, voltea y alcanza a ver la grieta acercándose peligrosamente a ellos… No lo piensa dos veces, hala a Sango y la arroja fuertemente hacia la orilla en menos de un segundo, la joven está sorprendida y no alcanza a reaccionar hasta que cae contra la nieve, se levanta y voltea hacia el joven.

San: (algo molesta) Oye Hoshi, no tenías que ser tan brusco… (Calla, el joven no está)… Hoshi… pero dónde rayos se metió… (Baja la vista, observa un gran agujero en el hielo, ella queda en shock) O.O Ay no… ¡el hielo se rompió y él cayó al agua helada!

La chica se acerca pero el hielo se rompe y retrocede… siente una gran opresión en su pecho, esta muy preocupada por el chico de ojos violetas… De no ser por él, seguramente habría caído al agua helada, por eso la empujó tan fuertemente… él la había salvado de caer… No pasa nada, el joven no sale, Sango empieza a asustarse terriblemente.

San: (nerviosa y asustada) Por que no sale… ¡¡¡¿¿HOSHI, ME ESCUCHAS??!!! (No recibe respuesta)… HOSHI… POR FAVOR NO PUEDES MORIR… NO ME DEJES SOLA… ¡¡¡¡MIROKU POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES!!!! (Empieza a sollozar)  
Mir: (sale del agua helada, respira fuertemente y tose) COF, COF… Sango… (Trata de aferrarse al hielo)  
San: (se siente aliviada) ¡¡¡MIROKU, ESPERA, TE VOY A AYUDAR!!! (Corre hacia él)  
Mir: (sus labios tiemblan) N-No… quédate… ahí… o…. Te caerás…  
San: (se detiene) No lo haré… me acercaré con cuidado… aguanta un poco mas Miroku  
Mir: (temblando, sonríe)… Esta…bien…  
San: (se acerca cuidadosamente hasta él, gateando) Dame la mano, te halaré hasta la orilla… (Toma el brazo del joven y lentamente lo saca de las heladas aguas)  
Mir: (siente mas frío al salir del agua, sus dientes suenan al temblar de frío) -.-…  
San: (se arrastra hasta llegar a la orilla) Lo logramos… te dije que lo lograríamos (se pone de pie con el chico apoyándose en ella)  
Mir: (empieza a ponerse azul) S-Sango… gracias…  
San: No hables, debemos regresar al hotel, te llevaré con un doctor, ya verás

La chica lo lleva a rastras de regreso, su cuerpo está pesado por la ropa mojada, pero no puede darse por vencida, debe apresurarse o el joven morirá de hipotermia… La nieve sigue cayendo, cada vez más y mas, el cielo se torna amenazador y la luz poco a poco se va apagando, Sango sigue caminando pero la nieve ha borrado su rastro, no sabe por donde ir, se angustia, el chico cada vez está mas frío…

San: (mirándolo) "Que hago… si no lo caliento pronto, morirá… debo encontrar algún refugio…" (Observa a su alrededor, logra divisar una especie de cueva cercana) Perfecto, ahí nos refugiaremos (mira al joven) Escúchame, resiste un poco mas, no te vayas a dormir, por favor Miroku (lo acomoda en su espalda y lo arrastra)  
Mir: (casi inconsciente, muy entumecido)… S-Sango…

La nieve dificulta el avance pero finalmente consigue llegar a la cueva, era lo suficientemente espaciosa, además de tener algunos leños y un poco de hierba seca en un rincón, seguramente esa cueva era un refugio de alguna persona, pero eso no importaba ahora, Sango coloca a Miroku en el suelo, el joven está muy frío, su piel ya casi es azul en su totalidad, la chica rápidamente se quita la mochila de su espalda y saca una manta, la extiende sobre la hierba seca, ahora procede a quitarle al joven toda la ropa mojada, hasta dejarlo en ropa interior y le desata la pequeña coleta, dejándole el cabello suelto… Sango se sonroja un poco, pero no puede tener vergüenza ahora, lo lleva hasta la manta y lo acomoda, va a su mochila y saca varias latas de fuego instantáneo y las utiliza, lo coloca cerca del chico, acerca los leños que estaban ahí para hacer una buena fogata… Saca otra manta de su mochila y regresa con él, lo cubre y empieza a frotarlo con las manos por un rato… Miroku no reacciona.

San: Rayos… esto no funciona, que hago, como puedo hacer que entre en calor rápidamente… (está desesperada, pero repentinamente un recuerdo viene a su mente, cuando tomó una clase de primeros auxilios, las palabras de su profesor vienen a su mente "RECUERDEN SI SE ENCUENTRAN EN UNA SITUACION EN DONDE UNA PERSONA SUFRA DE FRIO LO MEJOR QUE PUDEN HACER ES CALENTARLO CON SU CUERPO", se sonroja un poco) -//- Creo que la única manera de salvarlo es dándole calor yo misma… no hay otra opción (empieza a quitarse su abrigo)  
Mir: (aun con mucho frío, abre un poco los ojos)… Sango… (Alcanza a ver que se quita los pantalones)… Que… haces…  
San: -///- Algo que aprendí en clase de primeros auxilios… No te preocupes, no dejaré que mueras congelado, todo saldrá bien

_**(Yo: ATENCIÓN… Mis queridos lectores, para esta parte, aquellos que tienen el tema de la bella exterminadora, escúchenlo, ese que tocan cuando ella esta herida o a solas pensando en su hermano, verán que le da mas sentimiento a la historia, y aquellos que no lo tienen, imagínenselo, se los recomiendo ampliamente, escuchen la canción de Sango, o bien una baladita lenta y romantica n-n)**_

El chico no puede seguir despierto y cae inconsciente, Sango se percata y se apresura, se quita su última prenda hasta quedar en ropa interior, se acerca al chico y se recuesta sobre él cubriéndose con la manta para darle calor, con una mano frota su pecho y brazo mientras que con una de sus piernas frota las del chico… Sango se estremece, el cuerpo de Miroku está helado, se siente aterrada pero no se da por vencida y continúa con su tarea durante toda la noche hasta caer finalmente dormida por el cansancio… Afuera, la nieve seguía cayendo cada vez mas fuerte durante toda la noche.

Lejos de ahí, en uno de los refugios de las montañas. Los estudiantes y profesores se encontraban a salvo pero preocupados, al llegar se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de Sango y Miroku y decidieron regresar a buscarlos, sin embargo la tormenta de nieve les impidió seguir y no tuvieron mas remedio que esperar hasta mañana.

Kag: (sentada en uno de los sofás, muy preocupada) -.- Como no me di cuenta que no estaban… en un momento Sango estaba junto a mí y al siguiente ya no… Espero que se encuentren bien  
Inu: (junto a ella, serio) Cálmate, Miroku no es alguien que se deje vencer fácilmente, de seguro él y Sango están bien  
Shu: (junto a ella, del otro lado) Inuyasha tiene razón, seguramente encontraron algún refugio para protegerse, no debemos perder la esperanza  
Kag: (suspira nerviosamente) Eso espero… de veras eso espero  
Sess: (se acerca a ellos) Acabo de hablar con el encargado del rescate  
Shu: (se levanta, lo mira preocupada) Y que te dijo¿irán a buscarlos de nuevo?   
Sess: (se detiene frente a ella, se cruza de brazos) La tormenta sigue muy fuerte, así no pueden buscarlos, van a esperar a que aminore para poder salir  
Shu: (se sienta de nuevo) Rayos… si no fuera por esa tormenta…  
Sess: (se sienta junto a ella) Tranquila, ya verás que todo saldrá bien  
Shu: (lo mira) Eso espero… gracias Sesshoumaru (se sonroja)  
Sess: ¬//¬ Por nada…  
Inu: ¬¬ Ejem, creo que mejor nos vamos¿no Kagome? Parece que los tortolitos quieren estar solos (tono burlón)  
Kag: (los ve pícaramente) Sí, no queremos hacer mal tercio¿que tal si se quieren besar otra ves? (mira al chico albino, lo empuja un poco con su codo)  
Shu: (se pone roja hasta las orejas) O///O ¡¡KAGOME YA BASTA, YA TE DIJE QUE ESO FUE UN ACCIDENTE!!  
Sess: ¬//¬ Además¿no estaban muy preocupados por sus amigos? Este no es momento de estar diciendo esas tonterías… (Aparentando la frialdad de siempre)  
Ambos: xD Claro que nos preocupa, pero lo de ustedes es OTRA cosa  
Chica: Miren, Ando y Nagano están juntos de nuevo  
Chica2: n-n ¡Ah, que emoción, se van a volver a besar, voy a sacar mi cámara!  
Chico: En la pista no los pude ver, pero ahora sí no se me escapan  
Chico2: (sacando una cámara) Ya estamos listos, continúen muchachos  
Shu: (se levanta, los ve amenazante) ¬//¬# ¡¡¡YA LES DIJE QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTE, ADEMAS LO QUE HAGA EN MI VIDA PRIVADA NO LES INTERESA!!! (Agita las manos, modo chibi)  
Sess: (usa su mirada intimidante de hielo) ¬¬ ¡Lo mismo digo, bola de chismosos!  
Todos: O.OU Que miedo… ¡¡PERO ES MUY INTERESANTE!! (No dejan de enfocarlos con sus cámaras)  
Ambos: (caída estilo anime) -.-U

El tenso ambiente, se relaja un poco, Kagome se tranquiliza un poco pero aún se siente preocupada por sus amigos, observa la ventana, la nieve aún cae con fuerza… Así transcurre toda la noche, la tormenta pasa dejando una brillante capa blanca por todas partes, los rayos del sol acarician la blanca nieve provocando algunos destellos, el aire es fresco y limpio; Miroku abre lentamente los ojos, se confunde un poco al observar el techo de piedra, alza un poco la cabeza encontrándose con el rostro tranquilo de Sango, durmiendo profundamente… A su mente vienen los recuerdos del día anterior, la bella chica lo había arrastrado hasta esa cueva para evitar que muriera congelado y no solo eso, ella misma le había dado calor con su cuerpo, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo estaría frotándolo para hacerle entrar en calor… Recuesta la cabeza de nuevo, no puede evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa en sus labios, mueve su brazo y la rodea por la cintura con cuidado, cerrando los ojos por un rato mas; Sango siente el contacto y despierta, se levanta un poco y observa al muchacho, se le ve tranquilo, y de color normal, alza la mano y toca su rostro, esta tibio, suspira aliviada.

San: -.- Lo logré, está a salvo (se recuesta nuevamente en su pecho)… Me diste un gran susto Miroku, creí que me dejabas  
Mir: (sonríe de nuevo, sin abrir los ojos)… Perdóname, no quise asustarte Sanguito  
San: O.O ¡Estás despierto! (se sonroja a más no poder y se cubre con el abrigo) ¿Hace cuanto que despertaste Hoshi?  
Mir: n-n… Hace un rato… es que te vi tan tranquila que no quise despertarte, debes estar cansada…  
San: (su corazón late rápido) ¬//¬Yo estoy bien, descuida… y tú¿como te sientes?  
Mir: Muy bien, gracias a ti preciosa… te debo mi vida (la estrecha mas contra él)  
San: (parece que el pecho le va a estallar) -///- Yo… solo hice lo que debía… no quería que murieras…  
Mir: (alza su otra mano y toma la de la joven sobre su pecho) Gracias  
San: O///O Etto… yo… creo que mejor me visto… ya amaneció y podremos pedir ayuda (se levanta pero el brazo del joven aún la rodea por la cintura)  
Mir: (en su rostro se ve algo de renuencia a soltarla) … Esta bien, lo que tu digas Sanguito (finalmente la suelta)  
San: (se levanta) -//- Bueno… no se te ocurra abrir los ojos¿entendido Hoshi?  
Mir: (alza la mano y se cubre los ojos) Te prometo que no (sonriente)

La chica se asegura de que el chico realmente no la está mirando, sonríe y lo cubre con la manta para que no pierda calor, toma su ropa y se viste rápidamente… ahora debe pensar en la manera de poder llevar al chico de regreso al hotel, revisa la ropa de él, aún se encuentra húmeda y no puede usarla, y si lo saca así, de nuevo se congelará, Sango se sienta y trata de pensar que hacer… Miroku la interrumpe, escuchó una voz acercándose, Sango sale de la cueva y empieza a buscar, todo el paisaje luce diferente por la tormenta de anoche, pero a lo lejos logra divisar una silueta, agita los brazos y grita pidiendo ayuda, la silueta se acerca cada ves mas, es uno de los profesores que ha salido a buscarlos. El equipo de rescate llega rápidamente, colocan a Miroku en una camilla con varias mantas mas y los llevan de regreso a la ciudad, Miroku es internado en el hospital para hacerle un examen completo y verificar si sufrió algún daño, Sango también fue examinada pero fue dada de alta rápidamente, pero decidió permanecer ahí hasta saber del joven de ojos violeta, aún estaba bastante preocupada por él.

San: (sentada afuera del cuarto del chico) -.- "Espero que esté bien… espero que lo que hice haya servido de algo…"Doctor: (saliendo del cuarto) Todo parece estar en orden  
San: (se levanta, lo mira) Doctor, que pasó¿él se encuentra bien?  
Doctor: (le sonríe) No se preocupe señorita, su novio se encuentra muy bien, los exámenes salieron bien, solo lo mantendremos en observación un par de días más  
San: (se sonroja) -//- Etto… que bien, es un alivio… ¿Puedo verlo?  
Doctor: Por supuesto, con permiso (se va)  
San: -//- "Vaya, el doctor pensó que éramos novios… ¿que cosas no?" (Toca la puerta y entra) Hola¿puedo pasar?  
Mir: (voltea, recostado en la cama) Sango, claro, pasa preciosa  
San: (cierra la puerta, se acerca a él) ¿Como te sientes? (se sienta en la cama, frente a él)  
Mir: (le sonríe dulcemente) n-n Estoy bien, y mas al verte nuevamente  
San: (se sonroja, baja la cabeza) No digas eso… me apenas  
Mir: (se ríe un poco, voltea hacia la ventana, se pone serio) Oye Sango¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
San: (alza la cabeza, lo mira) Si, dime  
Mir: (aun viendo hacia la ventana)… Cuando caí al agua helada y trataba desesperadamente de salir, en lo mas profundo escuché tu voz que me llamaba por mi nombre (voltea a verla) ¿Es verdad eso o solo fue mi imaginación?  
San: (se sorprende un poco)… No, si te llamé por tu nombre (baja la mirada)… Es que tardabas mucho en salir y me preocupé… sentí como si algo se me oprimiera en el pecho y me impulsara a gritar tu nombre (pone su mano en su pecho)  
Mir: (le sonríe nuevamente) Sabes algo… es la primera ves que me llamas por mi nombre… me hiciste sentir muy feliz Sanguito  
San: (alza la vista) Pero que dices tonto, casi te ahogaste, me asusté muchísimo, no vuelvas a hacer algo así¿esta bien?  
Mir: n-n Bien, te lo prometo, pero con una condición  
San: ¬-¬ ¿Cual?  
Mir: (la toma de la mano) Que de ahora en adelante, me llames por mi nombre siempre  
San: (se sonroja)… Esta bien, te lo prometo… Miroku  
Mir: n-n Que bonito se escucha de tus labios  
San: ¬//¬ Ya, no exageres (se suelta, pero su corazón late rápido)  
Mir: (su mirada cambia, es algo pícara) Otra cosa, dime ¿dónde aprendiste ese método para quitar el frío?  
San: O///O ¿Nani?  
Mir: n-n Es bastante efectivo¿quién te lo enseñó?  
San: (se siente acalorada, se pone mas roja) Etto… bueno pues… eso fue…  
Kag: (entra) ¡Muchachos, vinimos a visitarlos! (la siguen Inuyasha, Shura y Sesshoumaru)  
San: -//-U "Me salvé"  
Mir: (voltea) n-n Hola chicos  
Inu: (se acerca) Feh, lo ven, les dije que Miroku es de esos que no se eliminan fácilmente  
Mir: ¬¬ Que bonito piensas de tu mejor amigo¿eh?  
Kag: Ya basta Inuyasha, estábamos muy preocupados por ustedes¿que fue lo que les pasó?  
Shu: El profesor dice que desaparecieron de repente  
San: -.- Bueno, yo tuve la culpa, me detuve a ver una ardilla y me aleje de los demás  
Mir: No, yo tuve la culpa por no avisarle a nadie  
San: (lo mira) No, yo la tuve, además yo fui quien camino por ese lago congelado y tú te caíste por salvarme  
Mir: (la mira) Pero yo debí haberte protegido desde un principio  
San: Ya, no me contradigas Miroku, yo tuve la culpa¿OK?  
Mir: -.- Como tu digas… Pero el culpable de todo soy yo  
San: ¬-¬ Miroku…  
Kag: O.O ¿Lo llamó Miroku¿Escuché bien?  
Inu: O.O ¿Es la primera ves que lo llama así, verdad?  
Shu: O.O Increíble, no creí que te escucharía llamarlo por su nombre, y ya van varias veces  
Sess: ¬¬ Que tontería  
Inu: (mirada suspicaz) ¬-¬ Saben que, yo creo que no se perdieron por accidente, mas bien lo hicieron a propósito para quedarse solos toda la noche¿no es verdad?  
San: O///O ¡¿NANI?!  
Mir: n-nU Etto…  
Kag: (emocionada) ¿Es eso cierto Sango? Dime la verdad  
Shu: (igual) Sí, anda, cuenta, cuenta  
San: O//O No, no es verdad, de verdad nos perdimos, no lo hicimos a propósito, diles Miroku  
Mir: n//n Ejem, pues… yo…  
San: ¬//¬ Miroku…  
Chica: (ya dentro de la habitación, sorprendida) ¡Órale, esta noticia es bastante buena!  
Todos: (voltean, sorprendidos) O.O ¡¡¿¿Y ELLA DESDE CUANDO ESTA AHÍ??!!  
Chica: n-n ¡¡¡¡TAJIYA Y HOSHI SE PERDIERON A PROPÓSITO, AUNQUE NO ES TAN BUENA COMO LO DE ANDO Y NAGANO, ES UNA GRAN NOTICIA, DEBO CONTÁRSELA A TODOS!!!! (Sale del cuarto y se va corriendo)  
San: o.O ¡¡¡OYE NO, ESPERA, QUE ES LO QUE ESTÁS PENSANDO, TE EQUIVOCAS!!! (Sale corriendo detrás de ella)  
Kag¡¡¡Oye Sango, espera, soy tu mejor amiga, cuéntame a mi primero!!! (Sale tras ella)  
Shu¡¡¡No, a mi primero, espérame!!! (Va tras ella)  
Inu: O.O ¡¡Hey, espérenme, yo también quiero saber!! (Se va)  
Sess: ¬¬ Pero que tontería (se va)  
Mir: (se queda solo) n-nU Algo me dice que cuando salga de aquí, tendré que cuidarme de no caer en un lago congelado de nuevo…

* * *

**CONTINUA, CLASE 09: VACACIONES DE INVIERNO EN NAGANO 3: ATRAPADOS EN EL TELEFÉRICO (InuxKag)  
**

**ATTE. Aori Garushia Sama... Bien, espero les haya gustado este capí y para todas las desesperadas que me exigieron, repito EXIGIERON un InuxKag, pues en el próximo lo tendrán, pero ya no se desesperen pues ¬¬... xD jejejejeje, espero muchos rewiews, si no no lo subo, va? bueno, hasta pronto y...**

**Sess: -aun atrapado en los brazos de la autora- ¬¬ ejem... sigo aquí, por si no lo sabías... NECESITO RESPIRAR!!!!!!!!**

**n-nU ups... hasta la próxima... y gracias a mi koibito Koga09 por las ideas que me dió para este capítulo... AI SHITERU KOI XD **


	14. 9 VACACIONES DE INVIERNO EN NAGANO3

**KONICHIWA, YA VOLVÍ, MIS PEQUEÑOS SALTAMONTES, YA NO LLOREN POR MÍ, XD JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE (grillito a lo lejos, tosiendo) ¬¬U mendigo grillo, un día de estos me las pagará... Pasando a lo que nos interesa, ahora a los rewiews xD**

**Miley-ann: O.o no comprendo, te fué bien o te fue mal?? eso si que es extraño, pero espero que sí hayas aprobado y bueno, espero te guste este capí... y por cierto, las focas casi me apedrean por el simple hecho de sugerir que la putre se iba a aparecer por alla... menos mal que no son rapidas en tierra -w-U **

**Willnira: xD si, que alegría... espero te guste este tan esperado InuxKag  
**

**Seishime: Muchas gracias, te agradesco que me ofrescas tu amistad, estoy muy contenta n-n... y bueno no esperes mas, aqui ta la conti**

**Brenda jet aime: o-o soy mala?? tu crees? xD jejejejejejeje, bueno espero te guste el capi y bueno, el tema de titanic tambien fue apropiado, buena esa xD  
**

**Gabita: xD jejejejejeje, bueno, prometo que en el verano habrá mas piel, y espero te guste este capi, y trataré de traer mas a sexymaru... aunque deba hacerlo a rastras xD**

**Nikole: xD jejejejeje, bueno ya consegui un alfiler para pinchar a mi ego cuando se infle de mas... ¬¬ aunque ese mendigo grillo tiene el mismo efecto pero es muy molesto**

**Koga09: n///////////n koibito, por fin me escribes, espero seguirte leyendo por aquí, ai shiteru ya lo sabes, besos**

**Jenny: n-nU ay, no me puedo resistir a esos ojitos... xD, me alegra que te guste la historia y bueno, creo que tendrás mas celos ya que habrá mas escenas así xD**

**Bueno, espero no haber olvidado a nadie, si no en el siguiente capítulo lo mencionaré, ahora lo obligado: Inuyasha y demás son de Rumiko Takahashi, y esta historia no es para lucro sino solo diversión... aunque en mis sueños guajiros, Sexymaru es mío, mío, mio xD**

**Sess: ¬¬ Humana, aún sigues con esas tonterías??**

**n///////n Sexymaru, debo haberme portado muy bien para que apárescas tan seguido por acá... sin que te haya secuestrado xD**

**Sess: ¬¬ No estoy aquí por gusto, aún no arreglamos ese asuntillo pendiente de la otra ves**

**o-o Asuntillo?? -///- Sexymaru... eso no se hace aquí... esperate al menos hasta que estemos solitos...**

**Sess: O-O Nani?? Pero que rayos te estás imaginando mujer???**

**xD jejejejejejeje, bueno, empecemos la historia, ya que esto no es apto para chamakos**

**Sess: ¬¬ Grrrr, por que me tenía que tocar una autora tan desquiciada como esta?**

**(X) acciones de personajes  
"X" pensamientos de personajes  
_(XX) notas de esta autora... SI, SEXY SEXY SEXYMARU ES MIOOOOOOOOO XD_  
Sess: -con la venita en la sien- ¬¬**

* * *

**ACADEMIA DE LA VIDA  
**

**CLASE 09. VACACIONES DE INVIERNO EN LA CIUDAD DE NAGANO 3: ATRAPADOS EN EL TELEFÉRICO**

El sol brilla intensamente en el precioso puerto de Acapulco, el aroma a sal del agua impregna todos los rincones del ambiente, las personas disfrutan el calor del sol descansando en la arena de la playa tranquilamente… excepto cierta chica de ojos rubí, la cual no ha parado ni un momento para disfrutar la belleza del paisaje, por buscar a cierto chico albino de mirada fría; Kagura esta muy molesta, ha buscado por todas partes a Sesshoumaru pero no hay rastro de él, el pasar tantas horas bajo el sol le ha dado un excelente bronceado, permanecer mas tiempo expuesta lo arruinará, pero eso es lo último que la chica tiene en la mente.

Kagu: (mirada fría, vistiendo otro bikini diminuto color blanco) ¬¬ Grr… Dónde rayos se metió ese miserable, ya lo busqué por todas partes y nada…  
Chica: (vestida humildemente, con acento costeño) Señorita¿no quiere que le haga unas trencitas?  
Kagu: (voltea, la mira de arriba abajo con desdén) ¿Perdón? ¬¬ Ni que estuviera loca  
Chica: ¬¬ Bien "Con un simple no hubiera bastado, vieja odiosa" (esta por irse)  
Kagu: ¬¬ Oye tu, sirve de algo¿has visto a este chico en alguna parte? (le muestra una foto de Sesshoumaru, el cual esta tratando de cubrirse la cara y el lente de la cámara)  
Chica: (mira la foto) "Por los cocos de mi abuelita, que muchacho mas apuesto" O.O  
Kagu: (guarda la foto) Contesta¿lo has visto? Tengo prisa  
Chica: ¬¬ No, no lo he visto "Y si lo hubiera visto, no se lo diría, vieja mula" (se va)  
Kagu: (se molesta mas) ¬-¬# Ashhhhh… Dónde rayos estará, pero no descansaré hasta encontrarlo (se marcha contoneándose, desviando la atención de varios babosos que estaban cerca)

Al otro lado del mundo, regresando a Nagano, las vacaciones continuaban, los chicos disfrutaban paseando por la ciudad o practicando algún deporte; el club de amistad estaba reunido en el lobby del hotel, disfrutando de una bebida caliente y relajándose un poco, Miroku ya tenía varios días de haber salido del hospital y su relación con Sango había mejorado mucho desde entonces; los demás habían notado eso de inmediato y estaban emocionados, excepto Inuyasha que no entendía de lo que estaban hablando… como siempre.

Kag: (sonriente) Y bien¿que es lo que haremos hoy, ya que estamos todos juntos?  
Shu¿Que les parece si vamos a esquiar a la montaña?  
Inu: Sí, podemos hacer una competencia entre nosotros, será divertido  
San: (pensativa) Mejor no, Miroku aún no puede esforzarse demasiado¿verdad? (lo mira)  
Mir: (le sonríe) No te preocupes, me siento bien, no creo que el esquiar me haga mal  
San¿Estás seguro? Deberías descansar un poco más…  
Mir: (la toma de las manos) Sango¿de verdad te preocupo tanto? Eso me hace muy feliz  
San: (se sonroja) -///- Bueno… yo…  
Kag: (mirada pícara) Oigan¿no quieren que los dejemos solos?  
Shu: (igual) Se ven tan lindos así tan juntitos, tomados de las manos  
San: O//O N-No es necesario (se suelta)  
Mir: n-n "Que linda, se puso nerviosa"  
Inu: ¬¬ Feh, pero que dicen, seguramente es otra de sus mañas, hasta parece que no lo conocen  
Kag: ¬¬ Inuyasha, se ve que no sabes nada de estas cosas  
Shu: ¬¬ Te falta madurar, de otra manera ya hubieras notado lo que pasa aquí  
Inu: (confundido) O.O ¿Lo que pasa? De que rayos están hablando, se comportan muy extrañas  
Mir: (se levanta) Bien, creo que iré por un chocolate caliente mientras terminan su conversación (observa a la castaña) ¿Me acompañas Sango?  
San: (se levanta) Claro Miroku (se van los dos)  
Kag: (sonríe emocionada) No cabe duda, está clarísimo  
Inu: O.o Y dale¿de que estás hablando?  
Shu: (sonriente también) Cierto, mas claro no puede estar  
Inu: ¬¬# Mujeres, jamás las podré entender  
Kag: (lo mira) Inuyasha, de veras que eres poco observador¿acaso no has notado lo bien que se llevan Sango y Miroku desde que se perdieron en la montaña?  
Inu: ¬¬ ¿Y eso que?  
Shu: ¬¬ Pues eso, se llevan muy bien, lo que significa que hay "algo" entre esos dos, esta clarísimo  
Inu¿Algo? Sigo sin entenderlas  
Ambas: -.-U Es inútil, jamás lo entenderás  
Inu: ¬¬ Feh, mas bien, ustedes son las que solo dicen tonterías que me confunden  
Kag: ¬¬ Ya olvídalo  
Shu: -.- Es imposible hacerte entender  
Inu: (se cruza de brazos) ¬¬ Feh, mujeres  
Ko: (llegando por detrás) Pierden su tiempo, esta bestia es un idiota que no sabe absolutamente nada  
Inu: (voltea, enfadado) Koga, miserable sarnoso…  
Kag: (voltea) Koga, hola  
Ko: (la toma de las manos) Mi querida Kagome, he venido para invitarte a comer y pasear por la ciudad¿que me dices?  
Kag: n-nU Etto… pues verás…  
Inu: (lo aparta de la chica) ¬¬ Oye tu miserable, como te atreves a molestar a Kagome¿que acaso no tienes ya a esa chica pelirroja?  
Shu: ¬¬ Vaya Inuyasha, hasta que dices algo inteligente  
Inu: ¬¬ Cállate  
Ko: ¬-¬ Mira bestia, eso es algo que no te concierne  
Inu: (sonrisa burlona) Ja, ya se te cayó la careta de niño bonito que tenías, acéptalo sarnoso  
Ko: ¬¬# Mira bestia, estás acabando con mi paciencia, Ayame y yo no tenemos nada parecido a un compromiso, ella siempre anda diciendo esas mentiras…  
Shu: ¬¬ Pues a mi me pareció muy real cuando ella dijo que era tu prometida  
Inu: Es cierto, admítelo ya de una buena ves (lo señala)  
Ko: Grr… Ya cállate, tú eres el menos indicado para decirme esas cosas, idiota (voltea hacia la joven) Kagome, no hagas caso a estas tonterías¿verdad que aceptarás mi invitación?  
Inu: (furioso) Maldito, te voy a…  
Kag: (lo toma del brazo) Espera Inuyasha, cálmate  
Inu: (voltea) Pero Kagome…  
Ko: (se burla) Ja¿lo ves? Ahora apártate bestia  
Kag: ¬¬ Un momento Koga, esto no quiere decir que haya aceptado tu invitación  
Ko: O.O Pero Kagome…  
Kag: ¬¬ Yo también creo que lo que dijo Ayame era en serio, se notaba claramente en su rostro, así que mejor deberías estar con ella, no la puedes hacer a un lado como si nada  
Ko: -.-U Pero Kagome…  
Inu: Ja, olvídalo ya, mejor regresa con tu novia, TORPE PERDEDOR (en tono burlón)  
Ko: (lo mira furioso) ¬¬# Bien, me voy, pero no creas que me rendiré tan fácilmente bestia tarada (observa a Kagome con expresión serena) Nos veremos luego Kagome (se marcha)  
Inu: (aun burlándose) ¡Feh, aquí estoy cuando quieras perdedor! Ja, la próxima ves que se atreva a acercarse le daré su merecido  
Shu: (lo mira fijamente) Mmm… que interesante cosa acabo de ver  
Kag: (la ve) ¿De qué hablas Shura?  
Shu: (sonriente) De nada, cosas mías, no me hagas caso, je, je, je  
Kag: (cara de confusión) … Si tu lo dices  
Inu: (aún gritándole al chico) PERDEDOR, PERDEDORRRRRRR

Koga estaba furioso, ese miserable de Inuyasha había arruinado sus planes que tenía para pasar la tarde con Kagome, incluso había hecho reservaciones en uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad y había rentado un trío para que cantaran canciones románticas para la joven de ojos chocolate… Pero esa bestia de Inubaka tenía que mencionar a Ayame y arruinarlo todo, la sangre le hervía en las venas, no podía quedarse tranquilo, tenía que darle un buen escarmiento… Koga sale del hotel, pensativo, debe encontrar una manera de darle una lección al chico albino, alza la vista momentáneamente… de pronto la respuesta llega a él al observar uno de los teleféricos que suben a la montaña, el chico sonríe maliciosamente y se dirige hacia la cabina de control sin percatarse que una joven pelirroja lo sigue de cerca.

Ko: (acercándose al encargado) Disculpe¿podría rentarme el teleférico por algunas horas?Hombre: (lo mira) Lo siento pero el teleférico no se renta, es de uso público  
Ko: Vamos, solo será por algunas horas, lo necesito para darle una lección a un idiota  
Hombre: Lo siento, ya le dije que…  
Ko: (saca un rollo de billetes) Vamos, sé que puede ayudarme, únicamente tiene que colocar algún letrero de no funciona y listo… que me dice¿acepta el trato? (le enseña los billetes nuevamente)  
Hombre: (hipnotizado por el fajo de billetotes) $O.O$ … Hombre, por ahí hubiéramos empezado, siempre digo que es bueno ayudar a los demás, será un placer colaborar contigo mi amigo (estira la mano)  
Ko: ¬-¬ "¿No que no?" Excelente, ahora, escúchame bien, esto es lo que tienes que hacer… (le explica)  
Aya: (escucha todo, escondida) "Con que esas tramas, pues no me voy a quedar mirando como esa tal Kagome se queda con MI Koga, de mi cuenta corre que ese plan no funcione" (se marcha sigilosamente)

Mas tarde, Inuyasha regresaba de esquiar en la montaña, al entrar a su habitación, encuentra sobre su cama una nota, el chico se sorprende, toma el papel y lee lo que está escrito, frunce el ceño, es un desafío: "Te espero en la cima de la montaña en media hora, sube al teleférico que tiene el letrero "Fuera de Servicio", arreglaremos cuentas de una buena ves así que mas te vale que no huyas bestia, Atte. Koga"; Inuyasha arruga el papel en su mano y lo tira al suelo, sale de su habitación rumbo a los teleféricos dispuesto a aceptar el desafío. Mientras tanto, Kagome sale de su habitación, quedó de verse con Sango y Shura para ir a comer, sin embargo, Ayame aparece frente a ella, mirándola fijamente.

Aya: (mirándola fijamente) ¬¬ Tu nombre es Kagome¿cierto? Vengo a advertirte una cosa  
Kag: O.OU ¿Advertirme¿De que hablas?  
Aya: Escúchame bien, Koga ha desafiado a ese chico de cabello plateado para una pelea en la montaña  
Kag: (sorprendida) ¿Como¿Inuyasha y Koga se van a pelear? No puede ser  
Aya: Así es, aunque obviamente Koga le ganaría, te aviso que si no quieres que ese chico acabe con los huesos rotos, será mejor que vayas a detenerlo  
Kag: -.-U "Pues mas bien los huesos rotos acabarán por igual… no puedo permitir que esos dos se metan en problemas" Esta bien, iré por Inuyasha¿conoces en qué lugar será la pelea?  
Aya: Sí, será en lo alto de la montaña, seguramente si te vas ahora lo alcanzarás, tomarán el teleférico que está afuera del hotel  
Kag: Bien, entonces iré para allá (se va corriendo)  
Aya: (sonríe victoriosa) "Excelente, ella irá con ese chico y yo podré quedarme con mi Koga… iré a buscarlo de inmediato" (se va corriendo también)

Inuyasha no tarda en llegar, tal como lo decía la carta, uno de los teleféricos tenía el letrero "Fuera de Servicio", camina hacia el y entra, esta vacío… La cabina empieza a moverse a los pocos minutos y sube, Inuyasha se truena los nudillos, preparándose para la pelea; Inesperadamente escucha una voz familiar gritándole, voltea, Kagome corre hacia la cabina y logra saltar a ella antes de que se alejara mas del suelo, Inuyasha la sujeta de la mano y la ayuda a subir.

Inu: (mirándola sorprendido) Kagome¿que rayos estás haciendo aquí?  
Kag: (alza la vista para mirarlo) Más bien yo te lo pregunto¿que haces subiéndote en esta cosa supuestamente fuera de servicio Inuyasha?  
Inu: ¬¬ Eso no te importa, es algo personal  
Kag: ¬¬ Escucha, se perfectamente lo que pasa, irás a pelearte con Koga  
Inu: ¬¬ Oye, como lo supiste¿acaso me estás espiando o algo así?  
Kag: Claro que no, eso no importa, lo que quiero decirte es que no vale la pena, puedes meterte en problemas, no lo hagas Inuyasha  
Inu: Feh, lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo, tengo asuntos que arreglar con ese sarnoso y tú no me vas a impedir arreglarlos  
Kag: ¬¬ Pero como eres necio, no te permitiré que hagas esas tonterías¡aunque deba amarrarte una soga al cuello!  
Inu: ¬¬ ¡Oye, no soy tu mascota, yo hago lo que quiero!

**Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de controles…**

Hombre: (hablando por teléfono) El sujeto está en el teleférico, está por llegar a la mitad del cable, todo marcha de acuerdo a lo planeado  
Ko: (en el hotel, al teléfono) Excelente, cuando llegue a la mitad, apaga el aparato, lo dejaremos algunas horas ahí colgado, así no me molestará cuando vaya por mi chica  
Hombre: De acuerdo, adiós (cuelga)  
Ko: (sonrisa maliciosa) Ahora si, te vas a quedar ahí colgado bestia, así no me interrumpirás cuando invite a Kagome a una cena romántica (se ríe) … Iré a buscarla (sale de su habitación)

**De regreso al teleférico...**

Ambos jóvenes continuaban peleando y discutiendo, en la cabina de control, el operador apagaba la máquina, deteniendo el viaje, dejándolos colgando a la mitad del recorrido.

Kag: Inuyasha, entiende que peleando no solucionas nada, eres demasiado impulsivo  
Inu: Ya basta, no necesito que tú me digas… (La cabina se detiene de pronto)… ¿Que sucede?  
Kag: (sorprendida) Se detuvo (se asoma por la ventana)… Estamos a mitad de la nada, que habrá pasado  
Inu: (se siente furioso) ¬¬ "Grr… Seguramente ese miserable de Koga planeó esto… cuando salga de aquí le daré una golpiza que jamás olvidará…"  
Kag:… Probablemente hubo alguna falla, espero que la reparen pronto, no me agrada la idea de quedarme colgando aquí (se sienta)  
Inu: (se sienta también frente a ella) Mujeres, se asustan por cualquier tontería (se cruza de brazos)  
Kag: (baja la cabeza tristemente) -.-…

Las horas pasan y la cabina sigue sin moverse, Inuyasha permanece con la vista fija hacia la ventana, como pudo ser tan tonto como para caer en una trampa tan obvia, era demasiado impulsivo, justo como Kagome había dicho… Su expresión cambia, recuerda las duras palabras que le había dicho a la joven y empezaba a arrepentirse, después de todo, ella había ido a buscarlo por que se había preocupado por él, igual que cuando pasó lo de Kikyo… Suspira apesadumbrado, se sentía el idiota mas grande sobre la tierra al tratar a esa bella chica de esa manera; sus orejas captan de repente un ligero sollozo, voltea, Kagome aún estaba cabizbaja pero de sus ojos podía verse como pequeñas lágrimas querían escapar, el corazón del chico empezaba a oprimirse, no sabía por qué, pero lo mataba verla llorar.

Inu: (con voz suave)… ¿Estás bien Kagome?  
Kag: (se limpia las lágrimas) … Sí… no me pasa nada… no te preocupes  
Inu: (la mira) No mientas… estamos solos, no tienes que aparentar estar bien, si tienes miedo solo dilo  
Kag: (aprieta los puños)… En serio, estoy bien… solo estoy un poco asustada, es todo  
Inu: (nota la ansiedad en su voz) No tienes nada que temer, seguramente no tardarán en darse cuenta y nos rescatarán… además… no estás sola, me tienes a mí para cuidarte…  
Kag: (alza la vista, lo mira)… Pero…  
Inu: (se pone de pie, aun la mira fijamente) No importa que pase, YO TE VOY A PROTEGER  
Kag: (siente acelerarse mas su corazón)… Inuyasha (se sonroja)  
Inu: (su rostro enrojece también, se pone nervioso al sentir la mirada chocolate en él, voltea)… Ya no temas… verás que todo saldrá bien  
Kag: (le sonríe, se siente mas tranquila) Si, tienes razón… muchas gracias Inuyasha

El chico siente como su rostro se pone mas caliente, no quiere que la chica se de cuenta y se voltea totalmente para ocultar su sonrojado estado, además de su nerviosismo… Últimamente comenzaba a sentirse así al estar junto a Kagome, era algo que le incomodaba pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba, especialmente lo último… hacía tiempo que no se sentía así, desde lo de Kikyo, pero esta ves era diferente, no solo era atracción lo que sentía, esta ves era algo mucho mas profundo, algo mas fuerte… ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de la joven? Inuyasha enrojece de nuevo con solo pensarlo, voltea de reojo a verla, Kagome tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, su mirada se mostraba tranquila y serena, se veía segura… Inuyasha sin darse cuenta, se dio la vuelta para mirarla, no podía apartar su vista de ella, en ese momento se veía tan hermosa… un gran deseo de abrazarla empezaba a apoderarse de él; Kagome se sentía mucho mejor después de las palabras del chico albino, ese miedo que tenía ya no estaba, ella confiaba en que él la protegería, su corazón se lo decía… Su corazón late fuerte, siente su mirada sobre ella, lentamente voltea, él la miraba, pero no como siempre, esta ves su mirada estaba llena de ternura y calidez, no puede evitar sonrojarse de nuevo, sonríe, se siente muy feliz de compartir ese bello momento con su querido Inuyasha.

En el hotel, Sango, Shura y Miroku están preocupados por sus amigos desaparecidos, hacía ya varias horas que no sabían de ellos y ya comenzaban a preocuparse.

San: (cruza los brazos) ¿Donde se habrá metido esa mujer? Se supone que iríamos a comer juntas… ¡y ya casi es la hora de la cena!  
Shu: (sentándose en uno de los sillones) No puedo dar ni un paso más… ya la buscamos por todas partes y no aparece, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra  
Mir: (sentándose también) Es muy extraño, Inuyasha también está perdido y él no es de los que se pierden una comida, supuestamente iríamos a comer del buffet del hotel pero no se presentó  
San: (sentándose también) -.- Que raro… solo falta que ambos se hayan desaparecido a propósito para tener una cita romántica (sonríe)  
Shu: O.O … Oigan¿y que tal si es eso?  
Mir: (riendo) Como crees, Inuyasha es un baka cuando se trata de esas cosas¿no ves lo que le paso con Kikyo?  
San: Es cierto, Inuyasha no sabe nada de citas o cosas románticas, seguramente hay otra explicación  
Shu: (sonrisa pícara) Yo no estaría tan segura de eso…  
San: (la mira) ¿Por que lo dices¿Acaso sabes algo que nosotros no?  
Shu: n-n No para nada, no me hagas caso  
Mir: Mmm… Inuyasha y Kagome, juntos en una cita… interesante (cara pícara)  
Ko: (pasando cerca de ahí, con una pelirroja colgada de su brazo) ¬¬ ¡Ayame, ya suéltame, te digo que ya tengo una cita!  
Aya: (aferrada a su brazo) ¡Pero Koga, yo soy tu prometida, si tienes una cita, entonces es conmigo! (lo hala)  
Ko: (trata de liberarse) ¡Olvídalo, Kagome es mi cita, suéltame, debo ir a buscarla!  
Aya¡¡No, yo soy mejor que ella, sal conmigo!! (Forcejea con él)  
San: (voltea)… Bueno, al menos sabemos que ella no esta con Koga  
Mir: Si… ¿pero en donde rayos estará Inuyasha?  
Shu: n-n "Donde estén, espero que sea juntos en algún lugar romántico"

El sol esta ya en el horizonte, no falta mucho para que caiga la noche, el teleférico continúa suspendido a la mitad de la nada con sus dos únicos tripulantes, ambos estaban en silencio, esperando por ayuda. Inuyasha trataba de pensar como salir de esa situación, a sus orejas llega un ruido extraño, voltea, Kagome lo ve apenada.

Inu¿Que sucede?  
Kag: n-nU Nada… (El ruido suena de nuevo)   
Inu: O.O Ahí está de nuevo  
Kag: -.-U Bien, fui yo… creo que tengo un poquito de hambre  
Inu: ¬¬ Eso no se calla, si tienes hambre, debes decirlo  
Kag: -.- Lo siento, no quise molestarte  
Inu: (suspira, busca en uno de sus bolsillos) Toma, lo estaba guardando para después pero puedes comerlo (se acerca a ella, le da una barra de chocolate)  
Kag: (lo mira)… No es necesario, cómelo tu, debes tener hambre también  
Inu: ¬¬ Yo estoy bien, anda, cómelo  
Kag: (le sonríe) n-n Está bien, gracias (lo toma)  
Inu: ¬//¬ No es nada  
Kag: (lo parte a la mitad) Toma, así ambos comeremos algo  
Inu: No es necesario… (Su estomago protesta) -//-U  
Kag: Lo ves, anda come la mitad (lo toma de la mano) Siéntate conmigo  
Inu: (siente su corazón latir a mil por hora) Etto… esta bien (se sienta al lado de la chica y toma la mitad del chocolate)  
Kag: (esta contenta, empieza a comer) Yam… está delicioso, tenía mucha hambre, no he comido nada desde el desayuno  
Inu: (come también)… Yo tampoco… dime algo¿como supiste donde estaba?  
Kag:… Pues… iba a encontrarme con las chicas para comer… cuando tropecé con Ayame y ella me contó todo  
Inu: Feh, ya veo, entonces ese sarnoso no contaba con que esa chica le arruinara el plan  
Kag: (confundida) ¿Koga¿Que tiene él que ver en esto?  
Inu: Pues que todo es una trampa de ese sarnoso idiota, quería dejarme aquí colgado mientras iba a buscarte, pero le salió el tiro por la culata… Daría lo que fuera por verle la cara ahora mismo (se ríe)  
Kag: (frunce el ceño) Así que eso quería… esta ves se pasó de la raya, cuando bajemos le voy a decir unas cuantas cosas  
Inu: (terminándose el chocolate) Olvídalo, lo único que va a escuchar son mis puños estrellándose en su carota de idiota (se truena los nudillos)  
Kag: ¬¬ ¿Que no piensas en otra cosa que no sea en la violencia?  
Inu: ¬¬ Feh, ese sujeto es de esos que no entienden con palabras, los discursos trillados no funcionan para nada, además tú jamás podrás hacerlo entender  
Kag: No es cierto, si puedo, yo hablaré con él  
Inu: (se pone muy celoso) ¬¬ Ya veo, lo que pasa es que quieres estar a solas con él, no te importa que ya tenga novia, es eso¿verdad? (se pone de pie)  
Kag: O.O ¡Pero que tonterías estás diciendo, estás equivocado!  
Inu: (siente mucho coraje hacia el chico de ojos azules) ¡¡Ese miserable, voy a darle una buena paliza, va a desear nunca haberse fijado en ti!!  
Kag: (se levanta también) ¡Ya basta, si haces eso te meterás en graves problemas, podrían expulsarte esta ves!  
Inu: (la mira, furioso) ¡Y eso a quien rayos le importa!  
Kag: (lo mira fijamente) ¡¡¡A MI ME IMPORTA, NO QUIERO QUE TE METAS EN PROBLEMAS POR UNA TONTERÍA, NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS Y NOS SEPAREMOS!!!  
Inu: (está sorprendido, se sonroja)… Kagome… (Siente cosquillas en su pecho)  
Kag: (lo mira fijamente, se sonroja)… No quiero… que te alejes de mí… yo quiero permanecer a tu lado Inuyasha… (Su corazón late muy rápido)

El chico no sabe que decir, las palabras de la joven lo han sorprendido sobremanera, Kagome se preocupaba por él y deseaba permanecer a su lado¿acaso estaba soñando? Eso pensaba, pero su corazón le decía otra cosa, estaba bien despierto y sus orejas no lo engañaban, esa bella chica le estaba diciendo que quería estar a su lado… una sensación lo invadía, jamás había sentido algo así, al menos no como lo que experimentaba en ese momento… estaba feliz, estaba emocionado; Kagome ya no podía retractarse, en un impulso había dicho lo que su corazón sentía desde hace tiempo, desde la primera ves que lo vio, entrando al salón de clases ese día… Todos los problemas que habían pasado ya no los recordaba, lo mas importante era estar ahí, a su lado, sintiendo su presencia que se había vuelto tan necesaria para ella, como el mismo aire; Inuyasha estaba inmóvil, su cuerpo no respondía, su corazón gritaba a todo pulmón "¡¡QUE ESPERAS, VE CON ELLA Y ABRÁZALA YA!!", pero no conseguía que su cuerpo cooperara, su cabeza era un remolino de pensamientos…

Inesperadamente, la cabina en la que estaban se movió repentinamente, deteniéndose de golpe, haciendo que la cabina se balance… Kagome no pudo conservar el equilibrio y cae de espaldas, sin poder sujetarse de algo para no caer y lastimarse, Inuyasha también pierde el equilibrio y cae hacia delante sin control… Todo pasa muy rápido, el chico consigue aferrarse de uno de los asientos con fuerza, rápidamente extiende la mano para tomar la de la joven y la atrae hacia él… la fuerza con la que la hala es mucha, la joven se acerca a él sin control, haciendo que sus rostros se unan en un beso… Ambos están sorprendidos, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando las pupilas del otro, sin embargo no se mueven, no se separan de esa unión de labios… era tan cálido, aunque era solo un roce, se podía percibir la suavidad de los labios del otro perfectamente… sus rostros rápidamente se tornan rojos mientras que sus corazones laten con mas fuerza pero a un mismo ritmo. El teleférico nuevamente se mueve violentamente, separando a los jóvenes de esa bella caricia, Inuyasha no suelta del brazo a la chica, no desea hacerlo, hace rato que su mente se desconectó de su corazón, y ahora este mandaba; Kagome aún no sabe que sucedió, pero tampoco desea alejarse de él.

Inu: (mirándola fijamente, sin soltarla del brazo)… Kagome… yo…  
Kag: (mirándolo, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho) I… Inuyasha…  
Inu:… Perdóname… Kagome… pero…  
Kag: (siente desilusión)… Descuida… yo…  
Inu: (la atrae de nuevo hacia él, la abraza completamente)… No quiero soltarte, no quiero…  
Kag: (sorprendida)… Inuyasha…  
Inu: (acercándose nuevamente a los labios de la chica)… Kagome… yo… te amo… (Sus labios rozan levemente los de ella)  
Kag: (siente su aliento, se estremece)… Inu… yasha… yo… también…

No alcanza a terminar la frase, el chico atrapa sus palabras con sus labios, esta vez ya no es un roce, sino un beso de verdad, una caricia rebosante de amor y pasión que Inuyasha le brindaba a la hermosa joven desde lo más profundo de su corazón… Kagome cierra los ojos abandonándose al momento, ni en sus mas locos pensamientos se había imaginado que algo así llegaría a pasar, por eso se sentía feliz, MUY feliz; Inuyasha profundiza mas el beso, metiendo su lengua en la boca de la chica, degustándola, bebiendo su saliva dulce, Kagome ya estaba fuera de sí, su cabeza parecía no existir, únicamente mandaba su corazón… ambos corazones, los cuales latían fuertemente por ese mismo sentimiento, el amor. El teleférico nuevamente se pone en movimiento, esta ves mas suavemente, como si estuviera consciente de no arruinar el bello momento, dirigiéndose de vuelta al hotel.

San: (desesperada) ¡Ya basta de esperar, iré a buscarlos por toda la ciudad!  
Mir: Sanguito, cálmate, seguramente ya no tardarán…  
San: ¬¬ Eso dijiste hace cinco horas, ya no aguanto más¿que tal si les pasó algo?  
Shu: Es verdad, pero no sabemos por donde buscar, así que sale lo mismo esperarlos aquí… aunque tal ves sea mejor salir a esperarlos afuera…  
Sess: (sentado a su lado) ¿Con este frío? Ya no te preocupes tanto, de seguro regresan en un rato mas  
Shu: -.- Espero que tengas razón  
San: -.- Donde estarán… no soporto esta incertidumbre  
Mir: (bajando la mano al atractivo de la chica) Tranquila Sanguito, mira que aquí estoy contigo…  
San: ¬-¬# ¡¡¡Acaso no puedes, aunque sea una sola ves, dejar tus mugrosas mañas, pervertido hentai!!! (Le da un puñetazo en el estómago)  
Mir: (con los ojos saltones por falta de aire) OO… (Se desliza del sofá al suelo como un globo desinflado… XD)  
Shu: ¬-¬ Tenía que salir con sus cosas  
Sess: ¬¬ Idiota  
Inu: (llegando en ese momento) ¬¬ Vaya, de nuevo haciendo de las suyas ese hentai  
Kag: (a su lado) Nunca cambiará, no tiene remedio  
San: O.O ¡¡¡Kagome, Inuyasha, volvieron!!!  
Shu: (se levanta) ¿Donde rayos estaban¡¡Los buscamos por todas partes!!  
Kag: Lo siento, pero tuvimos un pequeño contratiempo¡cierto Inuyasha? (se sonroja)  
Inu: (se sonroja también) Feh… lo que digas (trata de aparentar indiferencia)  
San: (los mira fijamente)… ¿Acaso les pasó algo?  
Shu: (bajando la vista) O.O Sango, mira eso (señala las manos de los chicos)  
San: (voltea) Que cosa… (Se queda boquiabierta, las manos de ambos están entrelazadas) O.O…  
Mir: (recuperado) Mmm… sus manos estás entrelazada, sus rostros están rojos… Interesante (los mira pícaramente)  
Inu: ¬//¬ Interesante te voy a dejar la cara si sigues mirándonos así (suelta a la chica y alza el puño)  
Mir: n-nU Esta bien, pero no te enojes amigo mío  
Shu: O.O ¡¡Kagome, explícate, y no omitas detalles!!  
San: Pero en la cena, me estoy muriendo de hambre, no he comido nada desde el desayuno por estar esperándote  
Kag: n//nU Esta bien, vamos y les cuento (se marchan)  
Inu: (voltea a ver a su hermano) ¬¬ ¿Y tú que haces aquí¿No me digas que también me estabas buscando?  
Sess: (se levanta) ¬¬ Feh, ya quisieras que alguien lo hiciera, Inubaka (se va tras las chicas)  
Inu: ¬¬# Idiota, no soy ningún Inubaka  
Mir: (le pone el brazo en el cuello) Olvídalo Romeo, vayamos con las chicas, tengo mucha curiosidad por saber que sucedió… aunque me doy una idea (cara que pone cuando piensa en sus mañas)  
Inu: (se libera del agarre) ¬¬# Oye, deja de mirarme así, no soy como tu (corre tras él)  
Mir: (huyendo) n-n Tranquilo, solo bromeaba… ¡¡¡¡SOLO BROMEABA!!!!

Así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el tiempo de las vacaciones de invierno en Nagano se terminó, el momento de regresar a casa había llegado; los estudiantes ya se encontraban con sus maletas a las afueras del hotel, abordando los autobuses.

Kag: (en el autobús) Que rápido se terminó el viaje, pero estas vacaciones serán inolvidables¿no lo creen chicos? (coloca sus maletas en el porta equipajes)  
San: ¬-¬ Ya lo creo, especialmente para ti¿verdad Kagome? (sonrisa pícara)  
Kag: -//- Sango, basta (no puede evitar sonreír, se sienta)  
Mir: Sango, ven conmigo, dejemos a los tortolitos recién formaditos juntos  
San: n-n Muy bien (se va con el a los asientos de atrás)  
Inu: ¬//¬ Ya dejen de fastidiar…  
Kag: -//- Déjalos Inuyasha, siéntate conmigo (le sonríe)  
Inu: (se sienta junto a ella) Bien… pero mas les vale no molestarnos  
San: n-n Descuida  
Mir: n-n No notarán que estamos aquí  
Ambos: -.-U

**En el autobús de los grupos de segundo…**

Ko: (enfadado) ¬¬# Grr… Todo me salió mal, mi perfecto plan se vino abajo y todo por culpa de esa bestia, como iba a saber que Kagome se subiría con él… ¡¡¡como lo detesto!!! (Se sienta enfadado)  
Aya: (se sienta junto a él) Koga, anímate, no necesitas a esa tal Kagome teniéndome a mí, mira te preparé un almuerzo delicioso, pruébalo (sonríe… claro si se salió con la suya XD)

**En el autobús de los grupos de tercero…**

Shu: (sentándose en la parte de atrás) "Ah… quien se lo hubiera imaginado, Inuyasha y Kagome, juntos… no pensé que pasaría tan rápido, pero mis conclusiones eran ciertas, me siento muy feliz por ellos" (sonríe)  
Sess: (llega junto a ella) ¿Por que sonríes tanto?  
Shu: (voltea) Ah, es que pensaba en los chicos, fue una grata sorpresa que Inuyasha y Kagome se hayan hecho novios  
Sess: (se sienta a su lado) Feh, no es la gran cosa, lo único bueno que puedo decir es que al menos esta ves no metió las cuatro como en la ves anterior  
Shu: n-n ¿Detecto un leve tono de preocupación por tu hermano?  
Sess: ¬¬ Para nada, me importa un bledo lo que Inubaka haga con su vida (se cruza de brazos)  
Shu: n-n Claro, como digas (alza los brazos y se estira) Ah, estas vacaciones fueron de lo mejor, a pesar de los pequeños accidentes… (Se sonroja al recordar el incidente de la pista de hielo)  
Sess: ¬//¬ Feh…  
Shu: Espero que lo repitan el próximo año, se siente bien salir de la rutina del colegio, sin que siempre te molesten… A propósito de molestar, me pregunto que estará haciendo esa chica llamada Kagura, creí que vendría a la excursión  
Sess: (sonrisa macabra) Por ella no te preocupes, personalmente me encargué que no nos arruinara estas vacaciones  
Shu: (lo mira confundida) O.O

Al otro lado del mundo, en el bello puerto de Acapulco, en uno de sus hoteles mas lujosos, el personal se mueve lo más rápido que podía, cargando varias maletas y colocándolas en una camioneta con el logotipo del aeropuerto, el elevador llega al lobby, las puertas se abren dejando ver a una MUY enrojecida Kagura, sentada en una silla de ruedas, totalmente inmóvil, su rostro expresaba dolor, ira, disgusto y frustración y como no si parecía camarón frito de lo roja que estaba… XD.

Gerente: Señorita Omoyi, le deseamos buen viaje y que haya disfrutado su estadía con nosotros  
Kagu: (lo mira fulminante) ¬¬ ¿Disfrutado¿¿DISFRUTADO¿¿ACASO NO ME ESTÁ VIENDO IDIOTA¡¡¡¡NO PUEDO NI MOVERME POR QUE ME ARDE TODO EL CUERPO, SIN MENCIONAR QUE NO PUDE DISFRUTAR DE NINGÚN MISERABLE EVENTO DE ESTE MUGROSO HOTELUCHO!!!!  
Gerente: (aguantándose la risa) Disculpe usted… XD  
Kag: Grr… "Maldito Sesshoumaru, lo busqué por todas partes, por su culpa me quemé y ahora tengo que moverme en esta estúpida silla, pero cuando regrese me va a escuchar todo lo que le voy a decir…"  
Empleado: (acercándola a la camioneta) Señorita, permítame ayudarla a subir al auto (la sujeta del brazo)  
Kag: (no le presta atención al hombre) Bien pero con cuida… (Siente un intenso ardor) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ARRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (El alarido se extiende del hotel, al poblado, al estado, al país, al mundo, al universo, hasta llegar a miles de años luz, a un planeta verde, muy lejos de la tierra)  
Namekuseijin: (alza la vista, asustado) O.OU ¿Nani¿Que fue eso?  
Kagu: (ya regresando a la tierra… XD) ¬¬ ¡¡¡¡IMBÉCIL, QUE PARTE DE CUIDADO NO ENTENDISTE!!!!  
Empleado: (en un rincón, asustado por el grito) O.OU

En Nagano, los autobuses inician su viaje de regreso a Tokio, los estudiantes echan un último vistazo al lugar… las vacaciones de invierno en Nagano serán inolvidables.

* * *

**CONTINÚA, CLASE 10 (1ra parte): REGRESO A CLASES, UNA FOTO, UN BESO Y UN ARRANQUE DE CELOS**

**ATTE. Aori Garushia Sama... bueno, espero les haya gustado, nada mas hago una aclaracion, estos capis de mi fic ya los tengo escritos, aunque aun no acabo la historia, ya, eso nada más, dejenme muchos rewiews o no le sigo, xD cuídense, hasta prontito, ahora debo ir a sacar a mi sexymaru del agujero en que se metió cuando lo estaba correteando...  
**

**Sess: ¬¬ Oye, y yo que, estoy pintado? este Sesshoumaru no huye de nadie y menos de una humana  
**

**n///n Ah, sexymaru, volviste, ahora sí podemos continuar donde nos quedamos**

**Sess: ¬¬U Olvídalo, mejor que digan aquí corrió que aqui murió... -se hecha a correr-**

**n///n te sigo -empieza a saltar detrás de él como Pepe Le Pew de los loony toons- xD **


	15. 10 REGRESO A CLASES1

**QUE ONDA MORTALES, LA GRAN AORI REGRESÓ, ALABENME XD... (no se escucha nada, ni el grillo a lo lejos) -w- bua, nadie me extrañó, ni ese mendigo grillo... bueno, lo que sucedió es que pesque una de esas gripas que no son gripas mas bien son mendigas enfermedades que lo tumban a uno en la cama, o sea me dio durísimo y recien tengo un par de dias que me levanté de la cama, pero aprovecho ahorita que tengo fuercitas para dejarles el siguiente capitulo... bueno, pasemos a los rewiews:**

**xoxoCandy Girlxoxox: Me da gusto que te haya gustado... Y QUE BUENO QUE PASASTE, QUE BIEN XD**

**Willnira: si, ya era hora de que inuyasha tenga quien le hale la correa xD**

**Jenny: si inubaka es un baka, y sexymaru ya seguirá apareciendo, no desesperez xD y lo de kagura... xD jejejejejeje si vieras como me rei cuando lo escribía...**

**Mikky-chan: lamento la demora, espero te guste tambien este n-n**

**Brenda jet aime: bueno mi chava, sexymaru salió muy poquito por que ese capi era del inubaka y kagome, pero ya va a salir mas xD y es cierto, ya casi llego a los 100, estoy muy emocionada xDDDDDD  
**

**Gabita: pues aqui veras mas escenas de sexymaru... solo espero que no me golpees por lo que pasara n-nUUUU aunque no fue idea mia xD**

**Nikole: xD espero que hayas disfrutado el InuxKag, y este nuevo capi tambien espero te guste**

**Yuki-chan: gracias por tu comentario amiga, espero continues leyendo mi fic n-n**

**Ahome23: ¬¬ claro que me di cuenta, pero no dije nada nomas por hacerme la interesante... xD jejejejejeje, pues me da mucho gusto que te haya encantado, lo de la costeñita se me ocurrio cuando vi unas fotos de mis vacaciones... y bueno, soy del estado de mexico, espero que sigas leyendo el fic y te guste este capítulo**

**-.-U uff... ora si fueron rete arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtos, eso pasa por estar enferma y no checar el correo y demas, pero en fin, continuando con...**

**Sess: ¬¬ ejem, ya terminaste? aun tenemos un asunto desde hace quien sabe cuantos capítulos, que no me resuelves**

**¬¬ aún sigues con eso?... ok, te prometo que al final del capítulo hago la aclaración, estas de acuerdo mi sexymaru??**

**Sess: ¬¬ no me llames así... y bueno, supongo que esta bien**

**n-n si... bueno ahora lo obligado, Inuyasha y demás no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi... ah, tambien agradesco a Akira Toriyama por dejarme mencionar a sus personajes y no demandarme ya que esto es sin fines de lucro... Tambien agradesco a mi novio Koga09 por las ideas aportadas para este capítulo... bueno ya, ahora si, al fic xD**

**"X" pensamientos de personaje  
(X) acciones de personaje  
_(XX) notas y aclaraciones de la autora... -.- aun me siento malita..._**

* * *

**ACADEMIA DE LA VIDA  
**

**CLASE 10: REGRESO A CLASES, UNA FOTO, UN BESO Y UN ARRANQUE DE CELOS (1ra. parte)**

Amanece, el sol cae sobre la blanca nieve que aún cubre el suelo, en su habitación, un chico albino aún descansa acostado en su cama, disfrutando de un apacible sueño… hasta que el reloj despertador suena estridentemente, sacándolo de su apacible dormitar… Nuevamente era el momento de regresar a la Academia Takahashi para reinicio de clases; Inuyasha estira los brazos pesadamente y se levanta, debe ducharse y vestirse; en otro sitio de la casa, Sesshoumaru ya lleva despierto un par de horas, acostumbra ejercitarse temprano por la mañana antes de ducharse y vestirse. El desayuno transcurre con tranquilidad, este día Tashio Nagano llevará a sus hijos a la escuela en su elegante limosina, como premio por haber sacado buenas notas. Inuyasha ya casi a terminado, únicamente se da los últimos retoques antes de partir en el baño principal, Sesshoumaru entra también… los problemas están por comenzar.

Inu: (con un frasco de perfume) Veamos… usaré esta colonia "seguramente a Kagome le gustará" (sonríe)  
Sess: (entra y le arrebata el frasco) ¬¬ Dame eso, esta colonia es demasiado fina para ti, Inubaka  
Inu: ¬-¬ Oye devuélvemela, y no soy ningún baka (trata de quitársela)  
Sess: (lo empuja con fuerza) ¬-¬ Ya te dije que no, además de nada sirve que niegues lo obvio, Inubaka (sonrisa burlona)  
Inu: Grr… (De pronto sonríe maliciosamente) Sabes, no te conviene tratarme así, por que te vas a arrepentir  
Sess: (lo ve a través del espejo) ¿A si? No me digas  
Inu: (mete la mano en uno de sus bolsillos) Ya me escuchaste, pórtate bien conmigo o si no tendré que mostrarle esto a papá (saca una fotografía de él y Shura en el "accidente" de la pista de hielo y se la muestra)  
Sess: O.O ¿De donde rayos sacaste eso? (voltea a verlo)  
Inu: (sonrisa maliciosa) De por ahí, es un secreto mío (empieza a retroceder hacia la salida)  
Sess: ¬-¬ Dámela si no quieres que te de una golpiza, Inubaka (voltea completamente y avanza hacia él)  
Inu: Feh, si la quieres ya sabes lo que debes hacer hermanito (nuevamente le muestra la fotografía)  
Sess: (se lanza sobre él, molesto) ¡Olvídalo, no me rebajaré a cumplir tus tontas amenazas!  
Inu: (sale corriendo, escapándose) ¡¡¡Lástima, entonces tendré que mostrarle esto a papá, a ver que opina ahora de su perfecto y aburrido primogénito, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!!!  
Sess: (mirada asesina desde la puerta del baño) ¡¡Inubaka, regresa miserable, no te lo repetiré, regrésame esa estúpida fotografía!!  
Inu: (se detiene y voltea) ¡¡¡Olvídalo, velo de esta manera, si le muestro esto a papa te haré un gran favor, así finalmente se le quitará la idea de que eres gay!!! (Reanuda la carrera)  
Sess: (tropezando con la alfombra) Tu… ¡¡¡ESTÁS MUERTO!!! (Sale corriendo tras él)

Mientras tanto, Tashio termina de alistarse para ir al trabajo, se siente muy orgulloso de sus dos hijos, de Sesshoumaru por el excelente comportamiento que nuevamente ha mostrado, aunque también siente un poco de tristeza y preocupación por su notable seriedad y carencia de emociones… Por otro lado, Inuyasha era el que mas lo había sorprendido, a pesar de un mal principio, se recuperó rápidamente y obtuvo buenas notas, de verdad se sentía orgulloso, esa conversación que habían tenido en la oficina de la prefecta tuerta sí le había funcionado.

Tashio: (arreglando su corbata) "Los chicos cada día crecen mas y mas… aún recuerdo cuando eran pequeños, que lindos días aquellos" (suspira nostálgico)  
Iza: (acercándosele) ¿Que pasa querido?  
Tashio: (la mira) Nada, solo recordaba algunas cosas de los muchachos  
Iza: n-n Están creciendo muy rápido¿verdad? Pero para mí, Inu chan seguirá siendo siempre mi pequeño bebé y Sesshoumaru, el pequeño del pucherito **_(xD)_**  
Tashio: n-nU Ya veo… por cierto, he notado que Sesshoumaru se lleva mejor contigo¿a que se debe tal cambio querida?  
Iza: Pues ni yo misma lo sé, pero estoy muy contenta con el cambio, siento que ahora si somos amigos (lo abraza)  
Tashio: (la abraza, sonríe) Me da mucho gusto… no sé por que pero este año escolar ha cambiado un poco a mi hijo, esta comenzando a mostrar mas expresiones en su rostro, a mostrar mas emociones… me pregunto que o quién lo habrá motivado a cambiar así…

Repentinamente es interrumpido por los gritos de sus dos hijos, incluyendo el sonido de varios objetos estrellándose contra el suelo, Tashio frunce el ceño y sale de su habitación para averiguar que es lo que sucede mientras Izayoi permanece un poco más en el cuarto. Inuyasha mira cauteloso a su alrededor, no puede dejarse atrapar por su hermano, no sin antes haber cumplido su misión, humillarlo frente a su padre con la fotografía, le había costado mucho obtenerla pero bien valía cada centavo si podía fastidiar a Sesshoumaru… asoma la cabeza, el área está despejada así que puede salir, alza la vista, su padre hace acto de presencia bajando por las escaleras, mas perfecto no puede ser, el chico sonríe con malicia y sale corriendo al encuentro de su progenitor.

Tashio: ¬¬ Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha¡¡¿qué rayos está pasando aquí?!! (Su voz resuena en toda la casa)  
Inu: (saliendo de su escondite) ¡¡¡Padre, quiero mostrarte algo!!! (Alza la mano con la foto y la agita)  
Tashio: (lo mira) ¿Que cosa es eso?  
Inu: (sonrisa malévola) Ya lo verás (está por subir el primer peldaño de la escalera)  
Sess: (aparece repentinamente) ¡¡¡TE ATRAPÉ INUBAKA!!! (Se abalanza sobre él)  
Inu: (voltea sorprendido) O.O ¡Maldición!

Inuyasha no alcanza a reaccionar y no esquiva el ataque, Sesshoumaru se lanza sobre él, intentando arrebatarle la foto de la mano, pero el menor no se lo permite y la suelta, Sesshoumaru ya no puede detenerse y se desploma sobre su hermano, Inuyasha no puede quitarse del camino y ambos caen al suelo estrepitosamente y por el impacto, sus rostros quedan muy, MUY juntos…

**_(Inu: -abre de una patada la puerta de la casa de la autora- ¡¡¡¡MOMENTOOOOO, EXIJO HABLAR CON LA AUTORA DE ESTA ESTÚPIDA HISTORIA!!!!)  
(Yo: -casi cayéndose del asiento por tremendo susto- O.O Oye, por que rayos dañas propiedad privada, lo descontaré de tu salario… si acaso llego a pagártelo XD)  
(Inu: ¬¬ Eso lo discutiremos después, ahora quiero que borres lo que acabas de escribir… ¡¡RÁPIDO!!)  
(Yo: O.o ¿Que borre lo que escribí¿A que te refieres?)  
(Inu: ¬¬# ¡¡¡¡¡YA ME OÍSTE, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAS ESCRITO QUE ESE MISERABLE DE SESSHOUMARU Y YO NOS HAYAMOS… ESO¡¡¡¿¿¿ACASO ESTÁS ENFERMA???!!!)  
(Yo: -despreocupada- ¿Por eso protestas? Este es mi fic y yo puedo escribir lo que quiera, por que soy la Grandiosa Aori sama, ya sabes, además esa idea me la dio un amigo y la considero muy buena, así que resígnate Inubaka)  
(Inu: ¬¬# Oye, deja de llamarme así, o te arrepentirás)  
(Yo¿A sí? Y que vas a hacer¿amenazarme con tu espada, Inubaka?)  
(Inu: -sonríe maliciosamente, saca su espada de la funda, esta se transforma y apunta hacia la autora del fic- ¬-¬ ¿Tú que crees?)  
(Yo: O.OU Auxilio…)  
(Inu¡¡De nada sirve que pidas ayuda, de esta no te vas a salvar!! El viento cortante aparece en la hoja de la espada )  
(Yo: T-T Ay no, es un desperdicio que una bella y talentosa autora de fics como yo, termine de esta manera… ¡¡¡¡¡Y NI SIQUIERA PUDE QUEDARME CON MI SEXYMARU!!!!!)  
(Inu: ¬¬# ¡¡¡Ya cállate, voy a terminar contigo de una vez por todas!!!)  
(Chico: -entrando por la puerta, en su hombro trae recargada una gran espada de doble filo y en su cinto una katana- ¡¡¡¡ DETENTE, NO TE ATREVAS A LASTIMARLA!!!!)  
(Inu: -se detiene, voltea sorprendido- O.O ¿Y este quién rayos es y de que agujero salio?)  
(Yo: -lo ve, sonríe ampliamente- No es posible… ¡¡¡¡pero si es mi amigo Koga09!!!!)  
(K09: -haciendo la señal de la victoria- Hola, no te preocupes Aori, yo me encargaré de este Inubaka)  
(Inu: ¬¬# Grr… No me interesa quien seas, pero te acabaré primero y luego seguiré con ella -se lanza hacia el chico-)  
(K09: -retrocede un poco, blande su espada- A si, pues mi espada Enryu y yo tenemos otros planes¡¡¡INUBAKA!!!)  
(Yo: -los dos salen de la casa y empiezan a pelear en el jardín, ambas espadas resuenan con cada golpe, la autora grita emocionada- ¡¡¡ESO, TU PUEDES KOGA09, ENSÉÑALE A INUB¡¡AKA QUIEN MANDA AQUÍ!!!  
(K09: Por supuesto, ya lo verás!!)  
(Inu: -salta hacia atrás, esta muy molesto- ¬¬# Ya me cansé de ustedes dos, terminaré esta pelea de una buena ves -alza su espada para realizar el viento cortante- )  
(K09¡¡NO TAN RÁPIDO, CONOCE LA PODEROSA TÉCNICA DE ENRYU, MAREA DE FUEGO!! -Lanza un poderoso golpe, de la hoja de la espada comienzan a salir poderosas flamas las cuales se dirigen al Inubaka formando una enorme bola de fuego… similar a lo que hizo Bankotsu con su alabarda, recuerdan?- )  
(Inu: O.O Pero que rayos… -no alcanza a reaccionar y la bola de fuego lo alcanza, provocando una gran explosión- )  
(Yo: O.O Órale… ¡GENIAL!)  
(K09: -sonriendo, apoyando su espada en su hombro nuevamente- Y eso que no tuve que usar mi otra espada)  
(Yo: -la autora corre hacia él y lo abraza- n-n ¡¡Amigo, gracias por salvarme, eres mi héroe!!)  
(K09: n//n No es nada, para eso están los amigos)  
(Yo: n-n Que te parece si pasamos a mi casa y me ayudas a seguir escribiendo el fic, aprovechando que estás aquí)  
(K09: Claro, será un placer, de hecho tengo muchísimas ideas que se me acaban de ocurrir -hace una mirada maliciosa- )  
(Yo: -también con mirada malévola- Perfecto, entonces volvamos a hacer sufrir a todos los personajes)  
(Ambos: -el cielo se nubla y cae relámpagos y truenos- MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -la risa hace eco, haciéndola mas aterradora-)  
(Inu: -tumbado en el suelo, con el cabello estilo afro, casi totalmente achicharrado por la técnica xD… saca humo de la boca… XD- xwx )_**

Tashio abre los ojos al máximo, casi saliéndosele de sus órbitas, mientras su boca está tan abierta que casi toca el suelo… Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru abren los ojos como platos, sin querer, por la caída, sus labios se habían juntado en un extraño y totalmente desagradable beso… como de rayo ambos jóvenes se separan mientras tratan de limpiar sus bocas con las mangas de sus trajes, escupiendo y haciendo ademanes de querer vomitar.

Inu: x( ¡¡¡¡ARGHHHHH¡¡¡¡¡QUE ASCO¡¡¡¡VOY A VOMITAAAAAAAARRRRR!!!! (Saca la lengua y trata de limpiarla con los dedos)  
Sess: (limpiándose compulsivamente la boca) ¡¡¡¡¡ASCO, ASCO ASCOOOOOO¡¡¡¡¡¡TENGO GÉRMENES DE INUBAKA EN LA BOCA!!!!!!  
Inu: (lo mira muy molesto) ¡¡¡¡IMBÉCIL, COMO TE ATREVES, ESTO JAMÁS TE LO PERDONARÉ, MALDITO DEPRAVADO!!!!  
Sess: (le devuelve la mirada) ¡¡¡¡¡TODO ESTO FUE TU CULPA, DEBISTE ENTREGARME ESA MALDITA FOTOGRAFÍA, ASQUEROSO PERVERTIDO, ENFERMO!!!!!  
Inu: ¬-¬ # ¡¡¡CÁLLATE, NO ME COMPARES CONTIGO, ASQUEROSO COME ARROZ CON POPOTE!!!  
Sess: ¬¬# ¡¡¡¡MIREN QUIEN LO DICE, TU TE JUNTAS CON PERVERTIDOS HENTAIS, ADEMÁS SE VE QUE ERES DE ESOS RARITOS QUE LES GUSTA TENER EL PUÑAL ATRAVEZADO¡¡¡¡¡ASCOOOOOO¡¡¡AHORA ME CONTAGIARÉ DE TU ESTUPIDEZ INUBAKATERIANA!!!  
Inu: ¬-¬ # ¡¡¡RETRÁCTATE ESTÚPIDO AFEMINADO¡¡¡¡ADEMÁS TÚ TAMBIEN ME CONTAGIASTE DE TUS ASQUEROSOS SESSHOGÉRMENES CARAS DE PÓKER!!!!  
Tashio: (tratando de recuperarse del casi infarto que sufrió al mirar tan impresionante escena) T-T ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO, POR QUE YO, EN QUÉ ME EQUIVOQUÉ, QUE HICE MAL PARA TENER DOS POPOTEROS RECIÉN SALIDOS DEL CLOSETH!!!! (Cae de rodillas mientras se sujeta la cabeza con ambas manos)  
Ambos: (voltean a ver a su padre) O.O ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Nani???!!!!!  
Tashio: T-T ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿EN QUE ME EQUIVOQUÉ, EN QUEEEEEEEEE?????!!!!!!  
Sess: (agitando las manos) ¡¡¡No, te equivocas, no es lo que estás pensando, todo fue culpa de este idiota, yo no soy de esos que se le cae la mano, te lo juro padre!!!  
Inu: (igual) ¡¡¡Padre, no me eches vela en este entierro, yo no soy de esos, a mí me gustan las mujeres, es más, ya tengo novia, escuchaste lo que dije, NOVIA con A!!!  
Iza: (llegando) O.O ¿Pero que pasó aquí¿Por que estás tan alterado cariño?  
Tashio: T-T Por que…  
Inu: ¬-¬ ¡¡¡Padre, ya te dije que tengo NOVIA, ya deja de estar exagerando las cosas!!!  
Iza: O.O ¿Mi Inu chan ya tiene novia¡Pero que gran noticia! -  
Tashio: (mirando a su hijo menor) ¿En serio tienes novia? -.-U Bueno eso me quita un peso de encima… sin embargo, aún no puedo creer que Sesshoumaru sea… T-T ¡¡¡¿¿¿¿POR QUEEEEE????!!!  
Sess: ¬¬# ¡¡¡QUE NO SOY GAY, A MI TAMBIEN ME GUSTAN LAS MUJERES!!!  
Tashio: T-T Ahora entiendo por qué nunca te gustó hacer fiestas mixtas, ni tampoco saludar de beso a las mujeres que trabajan en mi compañía….  
Inu: (burlándose) ¡¡¡JA, TE LO MERECES POR PERVERTIDO!!!  
Sess: ¬¬# Grr, como rayos te hago entender… (Baja la vista, encuentra la fotografía a un costado de la escalera) Ya verás, tengo pruebas de mi hombría (va y toma la foto, olvidándose que en un principio lo que quería era destruirla y que él no la viera) ¡¡¡Mira esto y entiende de una vez que a mi no me gusta el arroz con popote!!! (Coloca la foto en el rostro de su padre)  
Tashio: (toma la foto, la observa) O.O… Se… Sesshoumaru…  
Sess: (de brazos cruzados) ¬-¬ ¿Ya estás convencido?  
Inu: XD JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA… ¡¡¡Y ESO QUE NO QUERÍAS QUE NADIE VIERA LA FOTO, QUE IDIOTA!!!  
Sess: ¬¬# ¡Cállate Inubaka, esto te va a costar muy caro, ya lo verás! (se truena los nudillos)  
Tashio: (le muestra la foto a su esposa) ¿Qué opinas, estará trucada?  
Iza: (mirándola fijamente) No lo parece, yo creo que es auténtica, Sesshoumaru está besando a esa jovencita  
Tashio¿De veras, estás segura?  
Iza: Claro n-n  
Sess: (caída anime) ¬¬ U Maldición, que no soy gay¡¡¡¡¡¡CUANTAS VECES LO TENGO QUE REPETIR!!!!!!  
Tashio: T-T QUE ALEGRÍA, MI HIJO NO SE SALIÓ DEL CLOSETH Y LO MEJOR ES QUE LA FOTO MUESTRA QUE ESTÁ CON UNA LINDA CHICA… NO SOY TAN MAL PADRE DESPUES DE TODO (cascadas de lágrimas)  
Inu: XD Esto está mejor que la comedia de la tarde, ja, ja, ja, ja…  
Iza: n-n No sé como pudiste dudarlo cariño  
Sess: -.-U Al menos alguien me apoya en esta descabezada familia  
Yaken: (de baja estatura, con un traje de chofer en color negro, de piel algo verdosa y sin nariz visible **(_Yo: será pariente de Michael _****_Jackson? XD_) (_K09: XD_)**, entra por la puerta principal) Disculpen la interrupción, pero si los jóvenes amos desean llegar a tiempo a clase, debemos salir ya mismo o el tránsito nos para  
Tashio: O.O ¿¿¿Tan tarde es??? (Mirando su reloj)  
Sess: ¬¬ ¡¡¡MALDICION, LLEGARÉ TARDE Y TODO POR TU CULPA, INUBAKA!!!  
Inu: ¬¬ ¿MI CULPA¡¡¡TU CAUSASTE TODO ESTO SESSGAYMARU!!!  
Sess: (furioso) ¡¡IMBÉCIL, YA ME HARTASTE, AHORA SI NO TE LA ACABAS!! (Lo toma violentamente de la chaqueta)  
Inu: (también se enfurece) ¡¡¡ATRÉVETE, A VER DE A COMO NOS TOCA!!! (También lo toma de la chaqueta, ambos están por golpearse a puñetazo limpio)  
Tashio: (ya con la paciencia perdida, con una vena latiendo en su frente) ¬¬# ¡¡¡¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS, SE ME VAN INMEDIATAMENTE AL AUTO O YO MISMO LOS SUBIRÉ A PATADAS!!!!  
Ambos: O.OU ¡¡¡Sí señor!!! (Toman sus maletas y corren a la limosina, guardando su distancia)  
Tashio: ¬¬# Estos niños me hacen perder todo autocontrol, tal ves deba ponerles su estate quieto como advertencia…  
Iza: ¬-¬ Cariño, no estás pensando en ponerles un dedo encima a mi Inu chan y Sesshoumaru¿verdad? (lo mira fulminantemente diciendo si les pones un dedo encima YO te castigaré)  
Tashio: O.OU N-No cariño, solo era un decir, bueno ya me voy, adiosito (se va rápidamente al auto)  
Yaken: --U "Quién lo diría… hasta a mí me dio miedo" (se va)

En la Academia Takahashi, los alumnos se preparan para el reinicio de clases, desde muy temprano comenzaron a llegar para poder acomodar sus cosas, platicar con los amigos, etc., sin embargo, un grupo en particular había llegado muy temprano, el que pertenecía al periódico escolar, ya que tenían un chisme jugosito que divulgar **_(Yo: salió un verso sin esfuerzo XD_)**; mientras tanto, Kagome, Sango, Miroku y Shura esperaban a sus amigos en el estacionamiento.

Kag: (mirando su reloj) Ya no debe tardar… seguramente no pudieron escapar del tránsito matutino…  
San: (mirándola pícaramente) No te preocupes, ya verás que Inuyasha llegará muy pronto y lo podrás ver otra ves  
Shu: Sí, no te desesperes, después de todo ya son novios, no te matará esperarlo unos minutos mas  
Kag: -//- Sí… pero…  
Mir: (estudiando la escena) Inuyasha sí que es un tonto con muy buena racha… interesante  
San: ¬¬ Miroku, ya basta, comienzas a exasperarme  
Mir: n-n Pero Sanguito, únicamente estoy expresando una opinión  
San: ¬¬ Pero esa opinión tuya me exaspera¿acaso quieres verme molesta?  
Mir: (le sonríe coquetamente) n-n Tal ves… debo confesarte que enojada te ves irresistiblemente hermosa (la toma de la mano)  
San: (su corazón le da un vuelco) O//O N-No digas tonterías… ni creas que con eso te librarás tan fácil de mí…  
Mir: (acerca la mano de la joven a sus labios, mirada seductora) Para nada, soy tuyo, haz de mí lo que quieras Sango (besa su mano)  
San: (se sonroja a mas no poder) O////O P-Pero… eres imposible (se suelta y le da la espalda, su corazón late fuertemente, trata de calmarse) -///-  
Mir: n-n "Definitivamente, se ve muy linda cuando se pone nerviosa"  
Kag: ¬//¬ ¿Y supuestamente yo era la cursi?  
Shu: -//- (alza los hombros y manos, moviendo la cabeza)

El limo Nagano llega finalmente, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru salen de la misma y se separan rápidamente, se observan atentamente con el ceño fruncido, aún no olvidan el "incidente" de esta mañana, aún les provoca malestar… Los demás observan confundidos la escena.

Kag: Inuyasha¿que es lo que sucede?  
Mir: Te ves muy extraño… más de lo normal  
San: Incluso te ves algo pálido, también Sesshoumaru  
Shu¿Acaso les sucedió algo?  
Ambos: (voltean a verlos, mirada seria y penetrante) ¬-¬ ¡¡¡NO, TODO ESTA BIEN, NO PASÓ NADA Y CUANDO DECIMOS NADA ES ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!!!  
Todos: O.oU  
Sess: (toma a Shura de la mano) ¬¬ Vamonos ya o llegaremos tarde a clases (la hala)  
Shu: (confundida) O.O E-Esta bien… nos veremos después chicos (se despide de los demás)  
San: O.O… Y ahora¿que rayos le pasa?  
Mir: (mirada pícara) Yo creo que tenía muchas ganas de verla, después de todo, no nos veíamos desde que regresamos de Nagano  
San: Tal ves…  
Kag: Pero aún así, parecía como si quisiera alejarse de nosotros lo antes posible¿tu que crees Inuyasha? (voltea, el chico esta muy cerca de ella) O//O ¿I-Inuyasha?  
Inu: (mirándola tiernamente, tomándola de la cintura) Olvídate de ese baka… te extrañé  
Kag: (le sonríe) Yo también, te extrañé mucho (ambos se besan)  
Mir: -.- Ejem, creo que mejor nos adelantamos¿no te parece Sango? (extiende su brazo frente a ella)  
San: -//- Sí, dejemos a los tortolitos a solas (lo toma del brazo y se alejan)

Entre tanto, Sesshoumaru y Shura caminaban hacia su aula en silencio, la joven miraba curiosa a su compañero ya que esa mueca de disgusto aún no desaparecía de su rostro.

Shu: Sesshoumaru¿seguro que estás bien?  
Sess: (con mueca de disgusto) Si¿por que me preguntas eso?  
Shu: Es que te ves pálido, como si te hubiera pasado o hubieras visto algo sumamente desagradable  
Sess: (a su mente viene el incidente de esta mañana, le da escalofrío y ganas de vomitar) ¿En serio¿Se me nota tanto?  
Shu: ¬¬ Lo sabía¿que te sucedió?  
Sess: --U Fue algo bastante desagradable, no quiero recordarlo nunca más  
Shu: (le sonríe) Entiendo, pues ni hablar, tendré que quedarme con la curiosidad  
Sess: --U Creéme, es mejor que no lo sepas (su rostro se pone de un tono verde)  
Shu: (le palmea la espalda) Como digas, ya casi llegamos, respira profundo y te sentirás mejor

El joven respira profundamente tratando de reponerse, el color regresa de nuevo a su rostro, finalmente ambos jóvenes llegan al aula y Shura abre la puerta… repentinamente el bullicio de todos desaparece, quedándose en silencio, Sesshoumaru y Shura permanecen de pie, algo confusos ya que las miradas de todos en el salón estaban sobre ellos, estudiándolos; el joven albino, nuevamente con su gélida mirada, decide entrar sin prestar atención a sus compañeros mientras que la chica ojiazul le sigue, dirigiéndose a su asiento, los demás jóvenes nuevamente empiezan a hablar pero muy calladamente entre ellos, teniendo varias hojas de papel en las manos. En los dormitorios, Kagura aún se preparaba para ir a clases, su piel ya no le ardía como antes, sin embargo aún se encontraba bastante… bronceada **(_Yo: que va, la tipa terminó súper duper extra hyper mega quemada por andar tanto tiempo bajo el sol de Acapulco, XD_)**, únicamente tenía de color normal la piel debajo del bikini y las gafas de sol, lo que la molestaba bastante, toma sus cosas y sale de su habitación con las gafas de sol puestas para ocultar esa marca; al salir del edificio, nota que la mayoría de los estudiantes están leyendo el periódico escolar mientras hablan con mucho interés, la curiosidad se apodera de ella, se acerca a uno de los grupos y les arrebata un ejemplar y lo mira… su boca cae hasta el suelo del asombro mientras varias llamas la rodean… está furiosa.

De regreso en el aula, Sesshoumaru comienza a molestarse de que no dejen de mirarlo, mientras que Shura ya no soporta la curiosidad y se acerca a algunas chicas para preguntar.

Shu: Disculpen¿puedo hacerles una preguntita?  
Chica: (escondiendo la hoja que traía) Etto… claro¿que se te ofrece Ando?  
Shu¿Podrían decirme por que no dejan de mirarme¿Acaso me veo rara o algo así?  
Chica2: n-nU No, para nada, tu siempre te ves muy bien  
Chica: n-nU Es verdad  
Shu: O.o "Por que será que no les creo nada…"  
Sess: (observando fríamente a uno de sus compañeros) ¬¬ Oye tú¿que tanto estás mirándome?  
Chico: (se atemoriza) N-Nada… (Se da vuelta temeroso)  
Sess: ¬-¬ "Pero que sujeto mas tonto"  
Kagu: (abre la puerta de golpe) ¡¡¡¡SESSHOUMARU, MALDITO TRAIDOR!!!! (Está furiosa)  
Todos: O.OU (observándola)  
Sess: ¬¬ Feh, genial y ahora que todo estaba tan tranquilo  
Kagu: (camina hasta él) ¡Eres un miserable, como te atreviste a engañarme, esto jamás te lo perdonaré! (aun con las gafas, puede sentirse la fulminante mirada de la chica)  
Sess: (indiferente) ¬-¬ No se de qué me estás hablando  
Kagu: (aprieta los puños con furia, arrugando el periódico en su mano) No finjas, me enviaste a Acapulco mientras tu te ibas con esta tonta de Ando a la excursión de la escuela… ¡¡¡y encima de todo tienes el descaro de besarte con ella frente a todos!!!  
Sess: (voltea a verla sorprendido) O.O ¡¡¡¿¿NANI¡¿DE QUE RAYOS ESTÁS HABLANDO?!  
Shu: (escucha los gritos, voltea) O.o ¿Que dijo?  
Kagu: ¬-¬ # ¡¡No finjas, estoy hablando de esto!! (Deja el arrugado papel frente al chico)  
Sess: (lo toma y lee… se queda perplejo mientras un tono rojizo colorea su rostro) O//O No puede ser…

Ese papel, era el periódico escolar, en primera plana podía apreciarse aquella foto que antes quería arrebatarle a su hermano, a todo color y abarcando media hoja, mientras que con grandes letras el encabezado decía: **"PRINCIPE DE HIELO SE DERRITE, Sesshoumaru Nagano, mejor conocido como el príncipe de hielo, se derrite por su nueva compañera de equipo Shura Ando, fotos exclusivas a todo color"** … Sesshoumaru no puede creer que hubieran publicado esa fotografía, estaba muy molesto y avergonzado; Shura se acerca y logra ver el encabezado, no puede evitar sonrojarse notoriamente, todos habían malinterpretado ese incidente.

Kagu: Y… ¡¿no tienes nada que decir?! ¬¬#  
Sess: (aún sonrojado, pero la mira fríamente) ¬¬ ¿Desde cuando debo explicarte las cosas?  
Kagu¡¡Desde que soy tu novia!! (Se quita las gafas, su mirada es furiosa)  
Sess: (risa cínica) ¿Mi novia? Alucinas, tú y yo no tenemos nada, todo esta en tu pequeña mente enfermiza  
Todos: (sin perderse el espectáculo) Auch, golpe bajo  
Kagu: (mas que furiosa) Como… cómo te atreves… (Voltea, Shura está detrás) ¡Tú… todo es tu culpa, lo arruinaste todo!  
Shu: (sorprendida por los gritos de la chica) O.O ¿Nani?  
Kagu: (voltea completamente, quedando frente a ella) ¡¡Desde que llegaste, lo único que has hecho es insinuártele, zorra, te advierto que te apartes de mi camino, Sesshoumaru es mío!! (La señala con el dedo mientras la mira amenazante)  
Sess: (se levanta de su asiento molesto no solo por lo que dice, también por como mira a la joven de ojos azules) ¬¬ Oye, quien rayos te crees para decir…  
Shu: (se molesta por como se expresa la chica, siente una gran ira en su corazón) ¡Quién rayos te crees para expresarte de esa manera, Sesshoumaru no es ningún objeto para que sea propiedad tuya!  
Sess: O.O… Shura  
Kagu: (molesta por que la chica la enfrenta) ¡Ya te lo advertí, si no te alejas de él, vas a desear jamás haberte aparecido en esta escuela, lo del cuarto de limpieza no será nada comparado a lo que te haré!  
Shu: (sin inmutarse, mirándola fríamente) ¬-¬ No te tengo miedo, haz lo que quieras, esta ves no te será tan fácil, no soy para nada débil  
Kagu: Grr… ¡¡Miserable, solo hablas por hablar!! (Se abalanza sobre ella)  
Shu: (se pone en posición) ¡Anda, te demostraré que no son solo palabras!  
Kagu¡¡Te haré tragar tus palabras!! (Le lanza una bofetada)  
Sess: (frunce el ceño, molesto) ¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA!!  
Kagu: (se detiene en seco)… No… no puede ser… (Voltea a verlo, aún sorprendida) ¡¿Acaso estás defendiéndola?!  
Sess: ¬¬ ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?  
Shu: (no puede evitar sonrojarse)… "Sesshoumaru…"  
Kagu: (se siente intimidada por la feroz mirada del joven albino)… Miserable…  
Profesor: (en la puerta, observándolos muy molesto) Ya fue suficiente señorita Omoyi  
Kagu: (voltea) O.O ¡¡P-profesor¡¿Desde cuando esta ahí?!  
Sess: ¬¬  
Shu: O.O  
Profesor: ¬¬ El suficiente como para presenciar todo (entra y va hasta su escritorio) Haga el favor de ir a la oficina de la prefecta de inmediato  
Kagu: Pero…  
Profesor¡Vaya a la oficina de la prefecta antes de que pierda la paciencia!  
Kagu: (aprieta los puños con furia) ¬-¬#… Como diga (se marcha del aula, azotando la puerta al salir)  
Profesor: (respira hondo, ahora observa a los otros dos) Señor Nagano, señorita Ando, tomen asiento, vamos a comenzar la clase  
Ambos: Sí señor

* * *

**CONTINÚA, CLASE 10: LOBO FURIOSO, PELEA, BIENVENIDO AL EQUIPO (2da. parte)  
**

**ATTE. Aori Garushia Sama... bueno antes de que lo olvide, solo quiero aclarar algunos puntos, primero Sexymaru NO ES GAY¿¿OK¿Contento sexymaru?**

**Sess: ¬¬ Más te vale, humana, tarde pero me conformo  
**

**n//n... a si, ningún Inubaka fue lastimado durante la escritura de este fic**

**Inu: ¬¬ ¡¡Oye!!**

**y por último, cuando escribí este capitulo, Koga09 y yo aún no eramos novios y... fué el quien me sugirio lo del b-e-s-o, asi que los jitomatazos a él ok??? xD, hasta pronto y dejen rewiews... plis xD **


	16. 10 REGRESO A CLASES2

**HELLO EVERIBODY!!!!!!!!!!!! XD aca de nuevo yo, trayendoles la siguiente parte de la historia... ya se que a varias no les gustó el besito anterior pero asi estuvo la cosa, no fué con intension yaoi, a mi tampoco me gusta pero nomas lo aclaro xD. Bueno, ahora a los rewiews:**

**Nikole: -.-U No fué con intension yaoi, pero que bien que te dio risa xD esa era la idea principal xD**

**Seishime: ya le comente tu felicitación, y gracias**

**Candy Girl: gracias por la aclaracion de tu nombre, al principio me confundí pero si agarre la onda de que eras tu xD... estoy feliz, nada mas faltan 4 rewiews para que sean 100 KAWAIIIIII XD y me da mucho gusto que te agradara esa parte xD**

**Brenda Jet Aime: LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, AQUI TA LA CONTI!!! Koga09 te manda saludos xD**

**Jenny: cierto, quien creería que sexymaru tiene esos gustos, pero ahi esta lo cómico xD**

**Gabita: xD jejejejejejejeje, no es que quiera presumirlo, pero es que si no lo mensiono me reclama jejejejejejeje**

**Faby-Faby: me da gusto leerte, espero te animes a seguirme posteando y gracias por leer mi historia n-n**

**Bueno, ahora sí, Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi, tampoco gano nada con esta historia, solo la satisfaccion de que ustedes lo lean y me elogien arto xD jejejejejejejejejeje... bueno, al fic xD**

**(X) acciones de personajes  
"X" pensamientos de personajes  
_(XX) notas de la autora... loca pero la autora al fin xD jejejejejejejeje, es que otra ves ando con los chocolomos xD_**

* * *

**ACADEMIA DE LA VIDA  
**

**CLASE 10: LOBO FURIOSO, PELEA, BIENVENIDO AL EQUIPO (2da. parte)**

El día transcurre normal, las clases terminan, los estudiantes pueden relajarse un poco ya que los profesores aún no han empezado a dejar deberes, todos los que están en los clubes asisten para comenzar nuevamente con sus proyectos, especialmente el club de Kendo, en poco mas de un mes el Campeonato juvenil de este deporte empezaría y debían terminar su preparación para participar.

Shu: (con su uniforme de kendoka, enfadada) Que genial, por culpa de esa "sicótica", tenemos que hacer un estúpido ensayo de cincuenta páginas sobre la cortesía y la educación en el aula… odio escribir ensayos ¬¬Sess: (también con su uniforme) Lo mismo digo, pero míralo de esta manera, seguramente a Kagura le fue peor que a nosotros  
Shu: Es cierto… pensándolo bien, hacer ese tonto ensayo no es tan malo después de todo, gracias por sacarme el mal humor (le sonríe)  
Sess: (se voltea, ocultando su sonrojo) Feh… por cierto, como vas con tu lesión¿ya estás mejor?  
Shu: n-n Sí, el doctor dijo que ya estoy perfectamente, no habrá problema para que participe en el campeonato (alza la mano en puño cerrado)  
Sess: (esboza una pequeña sonrisa) Excelente, ahora si tengo la seguridad de que ganaremos el trofeo de este año también  
Shu: (se sonroja)… ¿En serio? No creo ser tan buena como para asegurar eso…  
Sess¿Bromeas? Eres la única con la que puedo practicar seriamente, los demás son unos inútiles  
Shu: -//- … No es para tanto… pero gracias por el cumplido  
Sess: ¬//¬ De nada  
Chica: (mirándolos pasar, en voz baja) Ahí van¿no se ven lindos?  
Chica2: (también en voz baja) Claro que sí, lo que decía el periódico es cierto, que escondido se lo tenían  
Chica: Cierto (ambas ríen)  
Sess: (las ve de reojo) ¬¬  
Shu: -.-U

Ambos siguen su camino sin prestar atención a los comentarios de todos los que miraban, hasta llegar al gimnasio… sin embargo al llegar, el profesor va a su encuentro, su rostro muestra preocupación.

Profesor: Muchachos, estamos en graves problemas  
Sess: (serio) ¿Que sucede?  
Profesor: (bastante preocupado) Shinkawa no podrá participar en el campeonato debido a una grave lesión en la muñeca derecha  
Sess: (frunce el ceño) Maldición¿como rayos fue que se lastimó?  
Profesor: Al parecer, ya tenía lastimada la muñeca pero no se atendió, y ahorita en la práctica no resistió y se lesionó gravemente  
Sess: (aprieta el puño, muy enfadado) ¬¬ Ese imbécil…  
Shu: Y que hacemos ahora, Shinkawa era el tercer integrante del equipo, si no conseguimos un reemplazo, no podremos participar (voltea hacia donde están los demás)… Los otros chicos no tienen experiencia suficiente ni la destreza y fuerza necesaria como para escoger a alguno  
Sess: ¬¬# Genial, tenemos un equipo de inútiles  
Kendokas: -.- (cabizbajos)  
Profesor: (cabizbajo) Creo… que será mejor avisar al comité… que este año no competiremos en el campeonato…  
Sess: (lo mira fríamente) ¬¬ ¡Ni se le ocurra hacer esa tontería! No me he esforzado tanto para nada  
Shu¿Pero como haremos para conseguir a alguien a estas alturas?  
Sess: (con fastidio) Ya se me ocurrirá algo, mientras tanto no haga nada precipitado¿entendido? (lo mira fijamente)  
Profesor: (intimidado por la mirada del chico)… Está bien… pero no tiene por que verme de esa manera… después de todo soy el profesor…  
Sess: ¬¬ ¿Y eso que? Yo soy el capitán del equipo, ahora vamonos, hay que empezar con las prácticas (se va hacia donde están los demás)  
Shu: (mirando al profesor) Lo lamento, Sesshoumaru esta molesto por lo de Shinkawa, ya encontraremos una solución (hace una reverencia y sigue al chico albino)  
Profesor: -.-U (se va también)

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la escuela, Koga estaba recostado bajo uno de los árboles del campus, inmerso en sus pensamientos… cada ves que a su mente regresaba al fracaso de su plan en Nagano, fruncía el ceño furioso, incluso dejaba escapar varios gruñidos de inconformidad; junto a él, sus amigos únicamente lo miraban sin saber que hacer para reanimarlo, dos hermanos, un chico de cabello bicolor y otro con corte estilo punk, Ginta y Hakaku Miura.

G: Oye Hakaku, que podemos hacer, Koga ha estado demasiado callado en todo el día… sin mencionar que de muy mal humor  
H: (cruzado de brazos, pensativo) Mmm… no se me ocurre nada, ni siquiera se por que está así, no ha dicho ni una palabra  
G: Pues ve y pregúntale  
H: O.O ¿¿¿¿Yo¿Y por que no vas tú, inútil?  
G: ¬¬ Oye¿a quién llamas inútil, tarado? (enfadado)  
H: Cómo te atreves a decirme tarado, tarado (junta su cara con la de su hermano)  
Ambos: Grr…  
Ko: (se levanta quedando sentado) ¬¬ Oigan ustedes, ya cállense, me molestan  
G: O.oU Perdónanos Koga  
H: -.-U Lo que pasa es que… estamos preocupados por ti y discutíamos quién te preguntaba que te pasa  
Ko: ¬-¬ ¿Y por esa tontería se peleaban? No hace falta que lo hagan (vuelve a recostarse)  
H: (con ojos grandes y tristes)… Que malo eres… T-T  
G: (igual que su hermano) Y nosotros que nos preocupamos por ti… que mal amigo eres T-T  
Ko: ¬-¬… Ya no exageren… está bien, les contaré, pero dejen de llorar, se ven patéticos así  
Ambos: T-T ¡¡¡NO DIGAS ESO, HIERES NUESTROS SENTIMIENTOS, BUAAAA!!!  
Ko: ¬-¬# (se levanta y les da un coscorrón a cada uno) Ya basta¿quieren saber lo que me pasa o no?  
Ambos: (con un gran chichón humeante) T-T… Sí…  
Ko: Bien (se sienta bajo el árbol nuevamente, mira hacia el cielo)… Lo que sucede es que no he podido dejar de pensar en una hermosa chica que conocí en el festival de otoño por pura casualidad…  
G: O.O ¡¿Una chica?!  
H¿Y como es ella, es bonita?  
Ko: Claro que es bonita… es tan hermosa, sus ojos chocolate tan risueños, su largo cabello azabache, brillante y suave, su piel blanca… es la chica perfecta  
H: (sonriendo pícaramente) Ya veo… como no se me ocurrió, actuabas así de raro por que estás enamorado  
G¿Y quien es ella?  
Ko: Seguramente la conocen, es del club de arquería, participó en el festival, se llama Kagome Higurashi  
H: (pensativo) Higurashi… ah sí, ya se quién es, de verdad es bastante bonita  
G: (inocente) Sí, creo que la recuerdo, es la chica que siempre esta junto a ese sujeto Nagano¿verdad?  
Ko: (se enfada al escuchar el nombre) ¬¬# ¡No menciones el nombre de esa estúpida bestia, no lo soporto! (le da otro golpe) ¡Por su culpa, Kagome no me presta atención!  
G: (con otro gran chichón) T-T… Pero no es para que me pegues así…  
H: -.- Tonto, eso te pasa por hablador  
Ko: Grr… tenía el plan perfecto para apartar a ese baka de mi camino y así quedarme solo con Kagome… Pero ese idiota lo echó todo a perder¡¡¡que coraje!!! (Golpea el tronco del árbol con furia)  
H: (secreteándose con su hermano) Sabes, yo creo que esa chica más bien está interesada en ese tal Nagano y no en él pero no lo acepta  
G: -.- Tienes razón, Koga es un necio sin remedio…  
Ko: ¬¬ ¡¡TONTOS, YA LOS ESCUCHÉ, CON AMIGOS COMO USTEDES, PARA QUE QUIERO ENEMIGOS!! (Los golpea nuevamente)  
Ambos: x-x (en el piso)  
Aya: (sonriente, llegando) Hola querido Koga, donde estabas, te estaba… buscando (mira a los dos chicos en el piso, llenos de chichones) O.O ¿Pero que pasó aquí?  
Ko: (apoyándose en el árbol, de brazos cruzados) Nada¿para que me buscabas? (la mira seriamente)  
Aya: (sonríe de nuevo, pasa por encima de ambos chicos) n-n Pues para que vinieras a cenar conmigo, te preparé algo delicioso, así aprovecharemos para estar solos… (La chica se sonroja)  
Ambos: T-T Auch… nadie nos respeta…  
Ko: (voltea) ¿Todavía sigues con lo mismo?  
Aya: (frunce el ceño) Por supuesto, soy tu prometida y como tal quiero estar contigo  
Ko: (seriamente) Yo no decidí tal cosa, soy libre de decidir a quién amar… y ya lo hice  
Aya: (siente un nudo en la garganta)…Pero Koga… (Frunce el ceño) No me digas que aún sientes algo por esa chica Kagome  
Ko: (alza la vista) Ya lo sabes, Kagome es la chica perfecta para mí  
Aya: (aprieta los puños) ¿La chica perfecta? No me hagas reír, si apenas la conoces, además ella esta junto a ese chico de las orejas, ni siquiera sabe que existes  
Ko: (frunce el ceño) Ese es un obstáculo menor, yo me encargaré de alejarla de la influencia de esa bestia… así Kagome verá cuanto me importa y vendrá a mí…  
Aya: (ya no puede soportarlo mas y grita) ¡¡ERES UN TONTO, ÚNICAMENTE TE ENGAÑAS A TI MÍSMO, ELLA JAMÁS SE VA A FIJAR EN TI, ENTIÉNDELO!!  
Ko: (la mira, enfadado) No grites y mejor cálmate, mi decisión ya está tomada  
Aya: (se siente desconsolada y furiosa) Pero Koga… entiéndelo, ella no te ama, de hecho me enteré de que ella ya es la novia de ese chico de las orejas  
Ko: O.O ¡¿Nani¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? (la toma de los hombros)  
Aya¡¡Lo que oíste, ella y ese chico son novios!!  
Ko: (siente que la sangre le hierve) Grr… Ese miserable (suelta a la chica) ¡Esto no se queda así, me voy a encargar de ese imbécil de una buena vez! (se marcha furibundo)  
G: (se levanta) ¡Oye Koga, espéranos! (va tras él)  
H: Koga! (mira a la chica) Ya ves lo que haces, mejor no hubieras dicho nada Ayame, ahora está furioso (se marcha)  
Aya: (cabizbaja)… ¿Y como crees… que me siento yo? (aprieta los puños con rabia)

Al día siguiente, todo transcurre con normalidad, ya es hora del descanso y todos se disponen a comer…

Sess: (junto a la ventana, mirando hacia afuera) "Que fastidio… si no fuera por ese estúpido reglamento, bien podríamos competir con solo dos titulares…" (Frunce el ceño)  
Shu: (llega junto a él, con sus alimentos) Ya estoy aquí (se sienta frente a él)  
Sess: (la mira) Y… ¿se te ha ocurrido alguna idea?  
Shu: (bebe un poco de jugo)… Pues, pensé que tal ves podríamos utilizar a alguien del exterior que practicara el deporte, alguien que conozcamos, sin embargo recordé que el reglamento prohíbe tal cosa -.-  
Sess: ¬¬ Es una estupidez, quien lo haya escrito debió tener porquería en ves de cerebro  
Shu: -.- No se me ocurre nada más… ¿y tú?  
Sess: (baja la mirada hacia su bandeja con alimentos) Pues creo que encontré la solución, sin embargo es algo que me desagrada totalmente  
Shu: (lo mira atentamente) ¿En serio? Dime tu idea, a ver si es tan desagradable como dices (toma un bocado)  
Sess: (mueca de disgusto) Conozco a alguien que sabe kendo y tiene experiencia, que bien podría reemplazar a Shinkawa sin problema… además de que es estudiante de aquí… pero…  
Shu¿Pero? Cuál es el inconveniente, según veo, sería nuestro salvador  
Sess: (mira hacia afuera)… Es un idiota y lo detesto, no tengo la menor intención de ir a hablar con él  
Shu: n-nU Vaya, ese sí es un problema… y ¿quién es ese sujeto, si me puedes decir?  
Sess: (la mira nuevamente) ¬¬ Ya lo conoces, solo que no ha demostrado sus habilidades… es raro por que es un presumido e impulsivo  
Shu: (pensativa) Veamos, a quién conozco que sea presumido e impulsivo… (de pronto un nombre viene a su cabeza, no lo puede creer) O.O No… no me digas que es…  
Sess: ¬¬ Mira detrás y lo verás  
Shu: (voltea, sus sospechas eran ciertas) O.O…

Del otro lado de la cafetería, el Inu gumi comía tranquilamente, sin embargo, esa tranquilidad sería rota por cierto chico de ojos azules que se dirigía a toda prisa hacia allá…

Inu: (casi terminándose su almuerzo) Kagome¿vas a comerte ese emparedado? (la ve con mucho interés)  
Kag: -.-U Tómalo Inuyasha, ya estoy satisfecha (se lo da)  
Inu: n-n Gracias (lo toma y empieza a comerlo ávidamente)  
San: ¬¬ Inuyasha, eres un aprovechado, no por que ahora Kagome y tú sean novios quiere decir que te comas toda su comida  
Mir: (asiente) Es verdad, eso no es nada caballeroso mi amigo  
Inu: ¬¬ Mentira, Kagome me lo dio con gusto, además le pregunté primero, no se lo quité¿verdad Kagome?  
Kag: n-nU Si, no se lo tomen así muchachos, la verdad es que ya no me lo iba a comer, por eso se lo di a Inuyasha  
Inu: (la abraza) ¬¬ ¿Lo ven? Ya dejen de ser tan metiches  
Ambos: ¬-¬ Metiches¿nosotros?  
Inu: ¬¬ Feh, mejor deberían ocuparse en aclarar sus propios sentimientos en ves de inmiscuirse en nuestra relación  
San: (se pone como semáforo en alto) O//O No digas tonterías, solo quieres salirte por la tangente  
Mir: (haciéndose el desentendido) -//- Típico de ti  
Inu: ¬¬ Feh…  
Kag: n-n  
Ko: (llega por el frente, muy enfadado) ¬¬# ¡Bestia miserable, suelta a Kagome de inmediato!  
Kag: (voltea) O.O Koga  
Inu: (voltea, lo mira fijamente) ¬¬ Con que eres tu sarnoso (no suelta a la chica)  
Ko: Grr… Miserable, como te atreves a querer arrebatarme a Kagome¡ella es mía!  
Kag: O.O ¿Nani?  
Inu: (se enfada al escucharlo, se levanta de su asiento) Maldito¿desde cuando Kagome es de tu propiedad¡Ella es mi novia y me encargaré de que no se acerque a una bestia sarnosa como tú!  
Los demás: (voltean a ver el espectáculo) Uhhhh… Pelea, pelea (no pierden detalle)  
San: (con la mano en el rostro) No puede ser, otra ves lo mismo  
Mir: ¬¬ Espero que esta ves no sea tan tonto como para iniciar otra pelea  
Ko: (se acerca mas) Eso ya lo veremos, esta ves sí me vas a conocer bestia (se truena los nudillos)  
Inu: (también tronando los suyos) Feh, interesante, veamos hasta donde aguantas mis golpes  
Kag: (se levanta y se interpone entre ambos) ¡Un momento, ya basta, no pueden pelearse aquí, se meterán en problemas!  
Inu: (se detiene, sin dejar de mirar a Koga de forma amenazante) ¬¬ Grr…  
Ko: (mirando a la chica, suaviza su mirada) Kagome linda, gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero mi deber es liberarte de las garras de esa maldita bestia, solo así podremos estar juntos  
Kag: n-nU Etto… creo que no me expliqué bien, lo que quise decir es que…  
Inu: ¬¬ No desperdicies tus palabras con él Kagome, es un idiota que no entiende más que con golpes  
Kag: (voltea) Pero Inuyasha, no quiero que te metas en problemas de nuevo  
Inu: Descuida, terminaré pronto (se coloca frente a la chica) Bien¿listo para arrepentirte, sarnosito?  
Ko: Grr, cuando termine contigo, desearás nunca haberte interpuesto entre Kagome y yo (da la vuelta) sígueme (se marcha, saliendo de la cafetería)  
Inu: Vuelvo en seguida (va tras él)  
Kag: (preocupada) Inuyasha…  
San¿Acaso no aprendió la última ves¡Si los descubren, ahora sí lo expulsan!  
Mir: Ya conoces a ese baka, tratándose de ser impulsivo, nadie le gana, mejor vayamos con él por si el asunto se pone feo  
Ambas: Sí (los siguen)  
Los demás: (desilusionados) Buuu… no tuvimos espectáculo a domicilio (regresan a seguir comiendo)  
_**(Yo: el hambre pudo mas que la curiosidad esta ves, XD)**  
_Sess: (sin perder detalle) ¬¬ Lo ves, es impulsivo hasta la muerte  
Shu: ¬¬ Es un tonto, pero que hacemos, si lo expulsan no nos servirá  
Sess: (se levanta) Descuida, se me ocurre algo, ven conmigo  
Shu: (mirada maliciosa) ¿Me pregunto que será? Te sigo capitán (se levanta también y se marchan de la cafetería)

Koga guía a Inuyasha hasta la parte trasera del edificio de finanzas, en uno de los extremos del campus, se detiene y voltea para mirarlo con furia, está decidido a eliminarlo y dejarlo fuera del camino para poder quedarse con la joven de cabellos azabache; Inuyasha le devuelve la mirada, ese sujeto esta loco para creer que logrará vencerlo, no piensa entregarle a la chica, antes peleará con todas sus fuerzas para impedir que ese miserable sarnoso la aleje de él… aunque eso le costara caro, no le importaba, solo podía pensar en Kagome, SU Kagome.

Ko: (poniéndose en posición de batalla) Ya es hora, prepárate para una buena paliza bestia, el ganador se quedará con Kagome y el perdedor se retirará para siempre de su vida  
Inu: (molesto) ¡Entonces prepárate para alejarte de ella sarnoso!  
Ko: (furioso) ¡¡ENTONCES CÁLLATE Y PELEA!! (Se abalanza sobre él para golpearlo)  
Inu: (se lanza también) ¡¡¡ANDA, TE VENCERÉ!!!

Ambos estrellan sus puños en el rostro del otro, sus huesos truenan por el impacto mientras que sus mejillas parecen desfigurarse… se separan y rápidamente vuelven a atacarse violentamente, Koga lanza varias patadas, Inuyasha las esquiva mientras lanza certeros golpes… Kagome y los demás llegan al lugar, la chica esta muy preocupada por su novio, no desea que se meta en problemas nuevamente, pero también se preocupa por Koga, se siente culpable ya que no se explicó bien con él y el muchacho la ha malinterpretado, Sango también esta preocupada y Miroku no sabe si intervenir o no en la pelea de su amigo. Koga al ver a Kagome, se esfuerza más por impresionarla y se lanza al ataque mas ferozmente, logrando golpear fuertemente a Inuyasha en el estómago, el albino cae de rodillas sin aire.

Inu: (siente que las fuerzas lo abandonan)… Maldición…  
Ko: (agitado, sonríe victorioso) Gané… ahora sí… me quedaré con Kagome… (Alza la vista para verla)  
Kag: (sus ojos muestran angustia) No, Inuyasha¡levántate!  
Ko: (se congela al escucharla llamarlo)… Kagome…  
Inu: (siente que su fuerza regresa) Kagome… no perderé… ¡¡¡NO PERDERÉ!!! (Lanza un puñetazo al rostro del chico moreno)  
Ko: (no reacciona a tiempo) ¡Maldición! (el golpe es certero)

Koga sale volando ante la fuerza del impacto y cae al suelo inconsciente, Inuyasha observa desde su lugar, aún no se ha recuperado totalmente del golpe anterior, sin embargo sonríe, por fin pudo derrotarlo; Kagome corre hacia él y se lanza a sus brazos, tumbándolo en el suelo, Sango permanece de pie algo avergonzada mientras Miroku va con Koga para ver como está.

Inu: (en el suelo, con la joven encima) O//O Kagome…Kag: (abrazándolo) Inuyasha, eres un tonto, como se te ocurre pelear con Koga…  
Inu: (frunce el ceño) ¬-¬ ¿Acaso pensaste que ese sarnoso era más fuerte que yo? Pues ya viste el resultado (se apoya en sus manos para levantarse un poco)  
Kag: (se separa un poco, lo mira, sus ojos muestran preocupación) Claro que no, me preocupa que te metas en problemas otra vez¿acaso no te importa que te expulsen de la escuela? No quiero que nos separemos Inuyasha (lo abraza de nuevo)  
Inu: (el ceño se suaviza, se sonroja)… No pensé en eso… perdóname Kagome, yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti, pero cuando ese idiota empezó a decir todas esas cosas, no me pude controlar… (La abraza cariñosamente)  
Kag: (se separa, le sonríe dulcemente, se sonroja) Tonto, lo que Koga diga no debe preocuparte, lo único que siento por él es amistad… por otro lado, mi corazón te pertenece solo a ti Inuyasha, te amo solo a ti, compréndelo (pone su dedo en la frente del chico)  
Inu: (se siente muy feliz, sonríe) Kagome… (Toma la mano de la chica) Perdóname  
Kag: (acercándose al rostro del chico) Bien… pero que no se vuelva a repetir (llega a sus labios, le da un beso dulce)  
Inu: (cierra los ojos y la abraza de nuevo, corresponde el dulce contacto)… -//-  
San: (se sonroja, avergonzada) -//- Oigan, aún estoy aquí… (No le prestan atención, suspira) -//- No tienen remedio (camina hacia donde está Miroku) Y bien¿aún respira?  
Mir: (inclinado a un lado del joven) Pues, parece que solo está inconsciente, Inuyasha le pegó bastante fuerte, pero se repondrá (se pone de pie)  
San: Menos mal  
Mir: (voltea a ver a sus amigos) Veo que los tórtolos no pierden el tiempo (sonrisa pícara)  
San: ¬//¬ ¿Ya vas a empezar con tus cosas?  
Mir: n-n Sanguito, no pienses mal de mí, eso me lastima (la toma de las manos) La verdad es que esos dos me dan mucha envidia¿a ti no? (la mira fijamente)  
San: (su corazón da un vuelco) O//O ¿E-Envidiarlos¿P-Por que habría de envidiarlos?  
Mir: (le sonríe seductoramente) Pues, ambos tienen una relación muy cercana, se abrazan y besan, se cuentan todo… te confieso que moriría por tener algo así… (Aprieta un poco más las manos de la joven)  
San: (su sonrojo aumenta a un carmesí intenso) O///////O ¿De- De verdad? (su corazón está por salírsele del pecho)  
Mir: (la mira risueñamente) Nunca hablé más en serio Sango  
San: (no puede más, se suelta y se voltea, trata de ocultar su enrojecido rostro) Yo… no se… que decirte Miroku… esto es… tan repentino… (Pone sus manos en sus mejillas)  
Mir: (sin dejar de verla, baja la vista hacia el atractivo de la joven… acerca su mano) n//n  
San: (sin percatarse del asunto) "Y ahora que hago… no se que decirle, y no le puedo pedir consejo a Kagome…" (Suspira… de pronto, el sonrojo de emoción es reemplazado por molestia y enojo al sentir la mano del chico en su trasero… otra ves)… ¬////¬ Miroku… eres… un… ¡¡¡¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!!!! (Voltea, su puño se estrella en el rostro del chico con gran fuerza)  
Mir: (se estrella en el suelo, con una gran marca de nudillos roja en su cara) XoX… Perdón… es que mi mano maldita…  
San: (furiosa) ¡¡¡CÁLLATE IDIOTA, A UN CHINO CON ESE CUENTO!!!

**_(Yo¡¡¡¡¡ARGHHHHH!!!!! ESE MIROKU BAKA, POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENE QUE ARRUINAR LOS ROMANTI-MOMENTOS CON SANGO,¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿ POR QUÉ????!!!!!!!)  
(K09: -hecho una furia- ¡¡¡¡¡ GRRR, LO MATO, LO MATO, COMO SE ATREVE A HACERLE ESO A MI SANGUITO, NO LO PERDONAREEEE!!!!! -Alza su espada- )  
(Yo: O.OU Oye, tranquilo…)  
(K09: -blandiendo la espada- ¡¡¡DÉJA QUE LO ENCUENTRE Y LE DARÉ UNA LECCIÓN CON MI MAREA DE FUEGO!!! -La espada convoca el ataque, la enorme bola de llamas se forma dentro de la casa de la autora- )  
(Yo: O.oU ¡¡¡¡Ay mamá, donde rayos puse el extinguidor!!!! -Sale corriendo de la casa- )  
(K09¡¡¡TOMA ESTO, MALDITO MONJE HENTAI!!! -No se percata del ataque y lanza la bola de fuego a la casa, haciéndola explotar en miles de pedazos- O.o… UPS)  
(Yo: O.O… Mi casa… ¡¡¡¡PERO COMO TE ATREVES A LANZAR LA MAREA DE FUEGO AHÍ DENTRO, AHORA DONDE RAYOS VOY A VIVIR!!!! -la autora se vuelve gigante, luce atemorizante furiosa- )  
(K09: -se encoge, se pone en modo chibi- n-nU Perdón, creo que me emocioné y… liberé la técnica de Enryu sin querer)  
(Yo: -lo toma del cuello, mirándolo amenazante- ¬¬# No me digas, pues ahora me vas a ayudar a reconstruir mi casa piedra por piedra y como no tengo dinero para materiales, tendremos que llevar a Enryu a la casa de empeño)  
(K09: O.O ¿¿¿Empeñar a mi Enryu¡¡¡¡¡¡ NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! -se suelta a llorar mientras abraza la espada- ¡¡¡¡Es mi espada favorita, le tengo mucho cariño, no la puedo dejar, buaaaaaa!!!! T-T)  
(Yo: ¬¬ Pues lo siento, es tu culpa por haber destruido mi casa, ahora vamonos al Monte de Piedad, a ver cuanto me dan por ese cuchillote súper desarrollado -toma al chico del cuello y se lo lleva a rastras- )  
(K09: -gritando a todo pulmón- ¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO, MI CUCHILLITO NO, BUAAAAA!!!!! T-T)_**

Mir: (se levanta, tambaleante) n-nU (la mejilla esta MUY hinchada)  
San: ¬¬# Oigan ustedes dos, ya dejen de besarse y vamonos de aquí antes de que nos metamos en problemas (señala a Inu y Kag)  
Inu: O.oU Esta bien… "Que miedo me da esa mujer"  
Kag: o.OU Como digas (se levanta y ayuda al joven a ponerse de pie)  
Kae: (de pie, observando) ¬¬ Creo que es demasiado tarde para no meterse en problemas, señorita Tajiya (su mirada es seria)  
San: O.O La prefecta…  
Mir: O.O Ya nos cayó el chahuistle…  
Kag: O.O Ay no…  
Inu: O.O Oiga anciana¿desde cuando esta ahí sin decir nada?  
Kae: ¬¬# El tiempo suficiente y deja de llamarme anciana (se voltea) Señoritas Higurashi y Tajiya, regresen a su clase, señor Hoshi, por favor lleve al señor Ayano a la enfermería y después regrese a su clase… en cuanto a usted señor Nagano, acompáñeme a mi oficina inmediatamente  
Inu: ¬¬ ¿Yo solo? Por que no lleva a ese sarnoso también…  
Kae: (voltea, su rostro luce lúgubre y aterrador) ¬¬ Cuando el señor Ayano recupere la conciencia lo llamaré, ahora venga conmigo (se marcha)  
Inu: O.OU Esa vieja momia sí que me da miedo (detrás de su novia)  
Kag: (preocupada) Ay no, lo que me temía… y la prefecta se veía muy molesta…  
Inu: Feh, no te preocupes, ya verás que todo sale bien, te veo después (se marcha)  
Kag: Inuyasha…  
San: Debemos regresar, antes de que el profesor nos ponga falta  
Kag: -.- Sí  
Mir: (sosteniendo a Koga de un brazo) Vayan, las alcanzo después  
San: ¬¬ Por mí, piérdete (se va furiosa)  
Kag: -.-U Nos veremos después (la sigue)  
Mir: n-nU Creo que tendré que andar con mucho cuidado en varios días (se va con el chico a cuestas)

Inuyasha se arregla la camisa y chaqueta, pero puede verse que se metió en una pelea por los golpes en su rostro, los demás solo lo miraban curiosos, diciendo "ahí va de nuevo, se ve que no aprende"… el chico solo frunce el ceño y sigue caminando; finalmente llega a la oficina de la prefecta, entra, la oficina no ha cambiado, incluso sigue oliendo a formol, el tónico revitalizante de la anciana momia… Inuyasha se sienta en la enmohecida silla frente al escritorio, frente a él, la anciana aparece al rotar su silla, con cara de pocos amigos.

Kae: ¬¬ Otra vez aquí… ¿acaso no aprendiste la lección la ves pasada Inuyasha?  
Inu: (desvía la mirada de la anciana) Feh… esta ves no fue culpa mía anciana  
Kae: (dando un golpe en el escritorio) ¬¬ ¡No me vengas con esas patrañas jovencito, tu rostro dice otra cosa!  
Inu: ¬¬ U Pues no es lo que parece, ese tonto de Koga fue a la cafetería gritándome como loco y me retó…  
Kae: ¬¬ Y tú tuviste que seguirle el jueguito¿no? (se recarga en el respaldo, sobándose la sien)… ¿Sabes que, teniendo otro incidente violento, acreditas la expulsión?  
Inu: O.O ¿E-Expulsión? (se pone nervioso)  
Kae: Así es, ahora debo informar a tu padre del asunto para que venga por ti  
Inu: (se levanta) Espere un momento, no puede hacer eso, mi padre se pondrá furioso si me expulsa… ¡¡¡me castigará de por vida!!!  
Kae: (sin inmutarse) Debiste pensarlo antes de seguir a tu amigo  
Inu: Él no es mi amigo… por favor anciana, déme otra oportunidad, le prometo que no le fallaré de nuevo…  
Kae: ¬¬# No soy ninguna anciana, y ya te dije que no, ahora llamaré a tu padre (toma la bocina)  
Inu: (el corazón se le acelera) ¡No, espere! (le sujeta la mano)… Se lo suplico profesora, no me quiero ir de aquí… haré lo que sea, cualquier cosa…  
Kae: (lo mira fijamente) ¿Escuché bien, harás lo que sea para quedarte en la escuela¿Estás seguro?  
Inu: (se sienta, la ve suplicante) Sí, por favor… "No quiero separarme de Kagome ni de mis amigos… haré lo que sea…" (Baja la cabeza)  
Kae: ¬-¬ Bien, entonces veamos (toma el teléfono) Nina, pasa a los chicos por favor (cuelga)  
Inu: (alza la cabeza, intrigado) ¿Que pasa, a quién llamó?  
Kae: ¬-¬ Ya lo verás (señala la puerta)  
Inu: (voltea) O.O Pero quién…  
Sess: (entrando a la oficina) Vaya, nuevamente aquí, se ve que eres de lo más simple, Inubaka (lo mira fríamente)  
Inu: ¬¬# Sesshoumaru, miserable…  
Shu: (entrando después de él) Hola Inuyasha (cierra la puerta)  
Inu: O.O ¿Shura¿De que se trata todo eso? (mira a la anciana)  
Shu: (se acerca a él) Inuyasha, tenemos algo que proponerte, es algo que deberás hacer para no ser expulsado de la escuela y que esto no llegue a oídos de tu padre  
Inu: O.O ¿Pero como supiste de eso?  
Shu: -.- Olvida eso y escúchame, uno de los integrantes de nuestro equipo de kendo se lesionó gravemente y los titulares quedamos incompletos para participar en el campeonato que empezará en un mes, los demás chicos no tienen el nivel necesario para reemplazarlo…  
Inu: … ¬¬ ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?  
Shu: Queremos que entres a nuestro equipo para poder participar en el campeonato  
Inu: (se levanta del asiento, con el ceño fruncido) ¬¬ A no, eso sí que no, seguramente ese Bakamaru te dijo que yo practicaba kendo, pero lo dejé por que ya lo odiaba, lo siento pero no pienso aceptar, bajo ningún motivo (se cruza de brazos)  
Shu: O.O… Pero Inuyasha  
Sess: (interrumpe) Se ve que eres un idiota, no tienes elección, o te unes o te unes, de lo contrario, yo mismo le llamaré a nuestro padre (saca su celular)  
Inu: (lo mira con recelo) ¬¬ No te atreverías  
Shu: ¬¬ Ya lo conoces, habla en serio  
Sess: (aprieta un botón, llama) Está llamando…  
Inu: (aprieta los puños) Miserable…  
Sess: (burlándose) Hola padre, quiero decirte algo…  
Inu: O.OU ¡¡¡Maldición, está bien, me uniré a su estúpido club!!!  
Sess: (sonrisa maliciosa) Etto… ya lo olvidé, lo siento, cuando lo recuerde te llamo de nuevo, adiós (cuelga) No que no, Inubaka?  
Inu: ¬¬# Grr…  
Shu: - Que bien, ahora ya podremos participar en el campeonato, solo falta entrenar bien a Inuyasha para la competencia  
Sess: ¬¬ Descuida, de eso me encargo yo (se truena los nudillos)  
Kae: (se levanta) Bien, arreglado el asunto, me retiro… tomé demasiado jugo de ciruela así que ahora debo ir a una cita con el "toalette" (o sea, baño, XD)  
Todos: ¬-¬ U

* * *

**CONTINÚA, CLASE 10: TRES REYES YOKAI EN EL CAMPEONATO DE KENDO, DESAGRADABLE SORPRESA EN EL BAILE (3ra. parte)  
**

**ATTE. Aori Garushia Sama... Bueno, espero lo disfruten y me dejen muchísimos rewiews y... **

**Inu: (reclamando) ¬¬# ¡¡¡NO ES JUSTO, FUÉ UNA TRAMPA!!!**

**Yo: ¬¬ cierra la boca y resígnate**

**Inu: ¬¬ Grr...**

**Yo: Bueno, dejen muchos rewiews, aceptocríticas constructivas, menos bombas ni antrax... xD hasta prontito! **


	17. 10 REGRESO A CLASES3

**HOLA, HOLA, RATONES CON COLA!! XD Toy muy feliz, feliz, feliz... YA TENGO MAS DE 100 REWIEWS, LO LOGRÉ, LO LOGRÉ, WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Inu: O-O Increíble... no puedo creer que este remedo de fic llegara a los 100 rews... segura de que no diste mordida para que te postearan niña?**

**¬¬ Ya te lo dije, los que saben, aprecian la genialidad de una bella autora como yo, no como otros brutos como tu ya sabes quien**

**Inu: ¬¬ Oye, acaso insinúas que soy bruto?**

**¬¬ Si te queda el saco...**

**Inu: ¬¬ Grrr...**

**Bueno, ahora pasemos a una de las partes mas importantes del comienzo... LOS REWIEWS XD:**

**Seishime: xD si, para que el inubaka sufra, sufra jejejejejejeje, espero te guste este capítulo y lo del cuchillote, mi pobre koi aun no para de lamentarse, pero ni modo, es eso o un techo para mi... y ya sabes quien gana en esta decisión xD**

**Willnira: xD siiiii, aun asi de malvado, sexymaru es emocho n/////////n**

**Ahome23: xD grax por tu tesis, digo comentario xD jejejejejeje, y bueno, tengo panditas y chocolomos, los compro cuando aún hay luz de día porque aca las tiendas que cierran tarde estan re lejos de mi casita y me da flojera salir... y mi casita, bueno, cuando escribi este capítulo aun andaba en proceso de reconstrucción xD y cuidate, el frío esta de mello  
**

** Gabita: ¬¬ never, olvídalo, Enryu no se quedará por siempre en el monte de piedad... o si no Koga09 me reclama xD... Descuida, mas adelante me divertiré con la putre, y Kagome, bueno es cierto que debería ver al menos si koga seguia respirando, pero que se le va a hacer, estaba mas atenta con Inuyasha xD**

**Brenda jet aime: SIIIIIIIII, YA TENGO MAS DE 100 HURRAAAAAAA!!! XD... y bueno, a ver que tal sale lo de esa monster que me dijiste, me lo cuentas todo, ok??? ya le di tu saludo a Koga09, tambien te manda saludos**

**Candy Girl: n-n gracias por tu rewiew, espero que esta capitulo te guste**

**Karen jet sun: O.O... quien es tu hermana???? creeme que no tengo ni idea, dime, dime dime plissssssssssssssssssss... y gracias por leer la historia, no me dejes con la duda, si???**

**Bueno, espero que nadie me haya faltado, ahora lo obligado: Inuyasha y demás NO me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, por lo que no reciboni un mendigo peso por esta historia... -.- Espero que les guste ya que aquí aparecerá cierto grupito que espero les guste, ustedes los conocen bien, son siete xD ya con eso les dije todo, bueno, ahora a la historia, antes de que cierto baka me interrumpa**

**Inu: ¬¬ Oye!**

**¬¬ Ven lo que digo?**

**"X" pensamientos de personajes  
(X) acciones de personajes  
_(XX) notas de la autora... TOTALMENTE HIPERACTIVA POR CONSUMIR ALTAS DOSIS DE CHOCOLOMOS... WIIIIIIIIII WIIIIIIIIIIIWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII XD_**

* * *

**ACADEMIA DE LA VIDA  
**

**CLASE 10. TRES REYES YOKAI EN EL CAMPEONATO DE KENDO, DESAGRADABLE SORPRESA EN EL BAILE (3ra. parte)**

Ya ha pasado casi un mes, el Campeonato Escolar de Kendo comenzará en tres días y el equipo de la Academia Takahashi no deja de entrenar arduamente, especialmente el nuevo integrante del equipo, Inuyasha… desde el primer día ha tenido intensas prácticas para poder acoplarse al ritmo del capitán y sub. capitán, Sesshoumaru y Shura, ambos no le daban ni un momento de respiro al joven albino, ya que no tenían mucho tiempo y debían aprovecharlo al máximo.

Sess: (desafiante, con su shinai en mano) ¬¬ Anda, levántate, o que¿ya te cansaste Inubaka?  
Inu: (de rodillas, apoyándose en su shinai, agitado) ¬¬U… Cállate… aún… no… no estoy cansado…  
Sess: (mirándolo fijamente) Pues demuéstramelo, yo no siento ningún cansancio a pesar de haber peleado contigo toda la tarde  
Inu: ¬¬U Grr… (Se levanta, tambalea)  
Sess: (lo ataca con un rápido movimiento) ¡¡MUÉVETE, QUE ESPERAS!! (Le da un fuerte golpe en el hombro)  
Inu: (cae al suelo soltando la espada, adolorido) ¡Argh, maldición, no estaba listo! (pone su mano en su hombro)  
Sess: (frunce el ceño) ¬¬ Imbécil, no voy a esperar a que me avises  
Inu: (lo mira furioso) Grr…  
Shu: (entra en el medio) ¬¬ Ya basta, se supone que esto es una práctica, no es una competencia real  
Sess: ¬¬ Feh, solo le mostraba lo que le espera en el campeonato, si no lo supera, lo derrotarán muy fácil (guarda el shinai en su cinto)  
Shu: ¬¬ No exageres, mejor tomemos un pequeño descanso ¿si? (va con su amigo) Vamos Inuyasha, descansa y bebe agua (lo toma de la mano y lo alza)  
Inu: (se levanta apoyado en ella) Feh, ese idiota no ha cambiado para nada, por eso dejé de practicar este deporte, casi me vuelve loco… no se como tú lo soportas con ese maldito carácter que tiene todos los días  
Shu: n-nU No siempre es así, te lo aseguro (lo lleva fuera de la plataforma y lo sienta) Toma, descansa un poco, seguiremos practicando después (le da una cantimplora y una toalla)  
Sess: (le molesta la atención que le da) ¬¬ No lo consecuentes, debe aprender como son las cosas por aquí, no quiero pasar vergüenzas en el campeonato por que lo derroten fácilmente  
Shu: ¬¬ No soy consecuente, de nada servirá que termine agotado y lesionado a causa de las prácticas contigo  
Sess: ¬¬ ¿Lesionado? Ni siquiera he usado la mitad de mi fuerza con él, a este ritmo seré yo el que empiece a perder condición por su culpa… ni siquiera he comenzado a sudar  
Shu: (sonríe) ¬-¬ Ya veo, que te parece si practicas conmigo entonces, ya que se ve que tienes mucha energía hoy (toma su shinai)  
Sess: (sonríe igual) ¬-¬ Me parece bien, hace tiempo que no practicamos seriamente tú y yo  
Shu: (observa a su amigo) Inuyasha, mientras descansas observa bien nuestro combate, así te darás una idea del nivel de la competencia a la que asistiremos¿de acuerdo?  
Inu: ¬¬ Feh, bien como digas (bebe agua)  
Shu: (de nuevo observa a Sess) Bien, empecemos ya (sube a la plataforma)  
Sess: (mirándola fijamente) Usaré toda mi fuerza, no será un ensayo como la ves pasada  
Shu: (emocionada) Excelente, lo mismo digo  
Kendoka1¡¡Oigan todos el capitán y la sub. capitán van a combatir!!  
Ken2¿En serio¡Esto no me lo pierdo! (deja su práctica)  
Ken3¡Espérame, voy contigo! (lo sigue junto a todos los demás)  
Profesor: (observando sus notas) Interesante, ambos están en su mejor condición, me pregunto quien saldrá ganador… de cualquier manera, la Academia Takahashi será la beneficiada (sonríe confiado)  
Inu: (se sorprende al ver a todos los del equipo alrededor de la plataforma) "Increíble, todos vinieron a verlos… ¿de verdad serán tan impresionantes? Conozco a ese tonto de Sesshoumaru pero ahora que lo pienso, nunca he visto a Shura combatir seriamente, me pregunto si realmente será tan buena…"  
Kag: (llegando, se acerca a él) Inuyasha, hola  
Inu: (voltea) Kagome¿que haces aquí, no tenías práctica de arquería?  
Kag: (se sienta junto a él) Si, pero terminamos temprano y quise venir a verte, has estado tan ocupado que casi no nos vemos después de clases  
Inu: ¬¬ Es culpa de mi tonto hermano, pero ahora estoy tomando un descanso de la práctica, él y Shura van a combatir  
Kag: O.O ¿En serio? Qué emoción, nunca la he visto pelear¿puedo quedarme contigo?  
Inu: Claro, yo también tengo bastante curiosidad en ver este combate

Ambos jóvenes dirigen sus miradas a la plataforma frente a ellos, Shura y Sesshoumaru están frente a frente, únicamente con su respectivo do y kote para proteger el pecho y las muñecas y su shinai, el men lo habían dejado para verse a los ojos durante el combate, el profesor sube para dar inicio al encuentro, ambos hacen un saludo y se colocan en posición de batalla kamae… El profesor sopla en el silbato y ambos se abalanzan contra el otro con una velocidad extraordinaria, chocando sus shinais estruendosamente, todos se quedan boquiabiertos, se podía percibir la gran energía que ambos emanaban, era muy poderosa, Inuyasha no se lo esperaba, está muy sorprendido al igual que Kagome, la Shura que peleaba era muy distinta a la que se mostraba normalmente.

Ambos se separan y se lanzan de nuevo al ataque, buscando algún flanco descubierto para atacar pero el otro no se descuida; Sesshoumaru golpea fuertemente el shinai de Shura y la arroja, tratando de hacer un Do-uchi (golpe al tronco), pero la chica se apoya en uno de sus pies y no retrocede y ataca para hacer un Men-uchi (golpe a la cabeza), Sesshoumaru usa su shinai y la detiene, ambos forcejean, ninguno quiere retroceder, en sus ojos se ve la determinación, ambos están serios sin mostrar ninguna emoción a su contrincante; Sesshoumaru siente una gota de sudor en su frente, por fin empezaba a sudar desde que inició las prácticas con su hermano, estaba emocionado, Shura siempre sacaba lo mejor de él, era una de las cosas por la que le gustaba tanto, pero no por eso se dejaría vencer; Shura no desiste, él es muy fuerte, debe usar toda su fuerza para no retroceder, nunca había encontrado un contrincante así desde que empezó a practicar este deporte, Sesshoumaru la hacía dar mucho mas de lo que normalmente podía y eso la hacía sentir muy feliz, era una de las cualidades que la atraían a ese joven de fríos ojos ámbar…

Ken1: (emocionado) Increíble, increíble… es como si estuviéramos viendo una competencia entre profesionales  
Ken2: Con razón son los capitanes del equipo¡¡¡son buenísimos!!!  
Kag: (anonadada) O.O… Shura es realmente fuerte, jamás creí que tanto, es tan emocionante verla en acción¿no lo crees Inuyasha? (voltea a verlo)  
Inu: (apretando la toalla, MUY sorprendido) Esto… esto es… ¡¡genial! No creí que alguien alguna ves le daría este tipo de pelea a Sesshoumaru, me siento emocionado, deseo desafiar a Shura y vencerla (aprieta mas el puño)  
Kag: n-n Que bueno que estés emocionado "La pelea lo ha motivado mucho, de seguro ahora se tomará mas en serio esto del kendo"  
Profesor: (temblando de emoción)… Esos dos… ¡¡¡¡¡¡NO HAY DUDA, GANAREMOS EL CAMPEONATO DE ESTE AÑO TAMBIÉN JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!! (Ríe como loco)

El combate se prolonga mas de lo esperado, ambos ya sienten el cansancio por la gran fuerza que han mostrado… ya es hora de terminar; Sesshoumaru arremete nuevamente contra ella, usando su shinai velozmente, sin darle espacio para maniobrar, Shura se defiende cuidándose de cualquier ataque, sin embargo uno de los golpes es demasiado fuerte y consigue arrebatarle su shinai momentáneamente, Shura muestra asombro, Sesshoumaru sonríe victorioso y asesta un tsuki (golpe a la garganta)… Shura no se da por vencida, en un rápido movimiento alcanza su espada aún en el aire y hace un tsuki también, sorprendiendo a Sesshoumaru… Ambos quedan con la punta del shinai en sus gargantas, todos se quedan en silencio, no pueden moverse ni decir nada, están en shock; Sesshoumaru la mira fijamente a los ojos y sonríe, Shura también esboza una sonrisa, están satisfechos, bajan sus espadas y hacen una reverencia… una gran ovación estalla por fin, sin darse cuenta, todos los que estaban cerca se acercaron a ver el combate y estaban fascinados.

Shu: (mirando alrededor) O.O ¿Cuándo fue que llegaron tantos espectadores?  
Sess: ¬¬ Eso no importa… Peleaste muy bien, pero la próxima ves te ganaré  
Shu: (lo mira) No cuentes con ello chico rudo, la próxima seré mucho mas fuerte  
Sess: (sonrisa) Ya lo veremos

Ambos chocan sus palmas en un apretón de manos, la ovación continúa varios minutos más, Inuyasha esta verdaderamente emocionado con esa pelea, un gran deseo de pelear con su joven amiga nace en su corazón, así que ahora si toma la determinación de pelear a toda su capacidad y a tomar las prácticas MUY seriamente a pesar de lo estricto que es su hermano.

Los días pasan rápido, por fin llega el día del Campeonato, en la Academia Takahashi las clases se suspenden para que todos los alumnos asistan a apoyar al equipo de kendo; Kagome, Sango y Miroku viajan hasta el lugar de la competencia para apoyar a sus amigos, hay muchísima gente, otros estudiantes, periodistas y espectadores, familiares, etc., todos querían ver el campeonato ya que este año prometía ser muy emocionante, se rumoraba que la Academia Takahashi tenía en su equipo nuevos miembros muy poderosos, tanto así que se les había dado un sobre nombre a cada uno: Inuyasha Nagano lo llamaban "Shiroi Inu" (perro blanco) por su ferocidad y poder en el ataque, había mejorado mucho a partir de la pelea de los capitanes y pudo elevar su concentración al pelear; Shura Ando, la sub. capitán, ahora la llamaban "Kuroi Neko" (gata negra) por su astucia y velocidad al atacar, también por su gran fuerza y poder y la elegancia de sus ataques; finalmente, el más fuerte, el capitán del equipo, Sesshoumaru Nagano al cual llamaron "Yuki no Ryu" (d ragón de Hielo), por la frialdad de sus ataques y su trato helado hacia sus competidores, también por su gran fuerza y poder… en conjunto, recibían el nombre de los Tres Reyes Yokai.

**_(Yo: Hola, mis estimados lectores, quiero decirles que, aunque investigué mucho, no supe realmente la manera correcta de anotar los nombres en japonés, si están mal, les pido disculpen mi ignorancia -.-U Con mi Sexymaru, no encontré como se dice hielo en japonés, solo nieve, pero no se escucha tan bien como hielo¿¿no lo creen?? n-nU Bueno, sin mas, regresemos al fic antes de aburrirlos con tanta explicación)  
(Lectores: ¬¬ Ya era hora, un poco mas y nos matas del aburrimiento)  
(Yo: ¬-¬ Que geniecito…)_**

Las competencias empiezan en las distintas plataformas, los equipos más débiles son eliminados en las primeras rondas muy rápido, al llegar al medio día ya se tienen a los equipos que competirán en la segunda ronda después de un breve descanso, Kagome y los demás van a buscar a sus amigos para felicitarlos y comer juntos.

San: Que emoción, no sabía que el kendo fuera tan interesante  
Mir: Claro que lo es, este deporte te ayuda a fortalecer tanto la mente como el cuerpo, algo que le hacía muchísima falta a nuestro amigo Inuyasha  
San: Tú lo has dicho  
Kag: n-nU Vamos chicos, no sean tan malos, Inuyasha siempre está esforzándose  
Mir: (mirada pícara) No cabe duda Kagome, para que digas eso tienes que estar completamente enamorada de ese baka  
San: ¬-¬ Si amiga, te tiene pero bien clavada  
Kag: n//n ¿Se me nota tanto?  
Inu: (llegando) ¡Kagome, muchachos!  
Kag: Inuyasha! (va con él y lo abraza) ¡Felicidades estuviste muy bien!  
Inu: (en tono engreído) Feh, claro, ninguno de estos bobos puede compararse conmigo  
Shu: (llega también) ¬¬ ¿En serio?  
Inu: ¬¬ U No me arruines el momento¿si?  
Shu: (sonríe) n-n De acuerdo, pero solo por que lo has hecho muy bien  
Mir: Es verdad, debo admitir que no pensé que eras tan bueno en esto amigo mío  
San: A mí también me has impresionado Inuyasha  
Inu: --U ¿Ustedes también? Vaya amigos los que tengo…  
Kag: n-n No les hagas caso, la verdad es que estamos muy emocionados, estuvieron increíbles  
Shu: n-n No es para tanto, aún faltan las semifinales, debemos calificar para la final de mañana, los equipos que quedan son mas fuertes  
Inu: (arrogante) Feh, descuida, yo me encargaré de todos esos debiluchos  
Sess: (llegando, con su mirada fría) ¬¬ No me digas, Inubaka  
Inu: ¬¬# Grr… Ya te dije que no me llames así  
Sess: (se cruza de brazos) ¬¬ Entonces deja de decir tonterías y no te confíes, no quiero pasar vergüenzas contigo por tus fanfarronadas  
Shu: Ya chicos, estamos en el mismo equipo, dejen de pelear, Sesshoumaru deja de provocarlo  
Sess: ¬¬ Feh…  
Inu: ¬¬# Grr… Ya lo verás, te demostraré que no son fanfarronadas, derrotaré a todos mis oponentes sin ningún problema  
Voz: (presuntuosa, en tono burlón) Vaya, vaya, con que hay un nuevo bufón en la Takahashi, que sorpresa  
Inu: (voltea) ¬¬ ¿Quién rayos se burla de mí?   
Shu: (voltea) O.O Ese chico, acaso no es…  
Sess: (sin perder su frío porte) ¬¬

Los demás también voltean hacia donde escucharon esa voz, delante de ellos aparece un grupo de siete sujetos con el uniforme kendoka de la Academia Shinintai, frente a ellos, un chico de unos veinte años, de piel morena, cabello negro largo amarrado en una trenza, con mirada intensa (Bankotsu), detrás de él, un chico pálido con una banda en la cabeza (Renkotsu), un enano de grandes ojos con gafas y también con una banda en su cabeza (Mikotsu), otro de mirada temible y cabello en punta (Suikotsu), un chico de mirada coqueta y cabello recogido con un palillo y los labios rojos (Jakotsu), otro con una enorme quijada y mirada perdida (Jinkotsu) y finalmente un gigante de temible apariencia (Giokotsu)… todos observan a nuestros amigos de manera amenazante y altanera.

Inu: ¬¬ ¿Y tú quién rayos eres?  
Ban: (asombro sarcástico) Como¿acaso no sabes quién soy¿Y así dices que vencerás a todos tus oponentes? (todos se ríen)  
Inu: ¬¬ Grr…  
Shu: (los mira fijamente) Eres Bankotsu, uno de los Siete Guerreros de la Academia Shinintai¿no es así?  
Ban: Vaya, veo que al menos alguien sabe de nosotros, debo decir que aún estoy sorprendido que sea una chica tan linda…  
Sess: (le incomoda el comentario) ¬¬ ¿Que es lo que quieres, acaso buscas pelea Bankotsu?  
Ban: (lo mira) Vaya, tan frío como siempre, descuida, cualquier cosa la arreglaremos en la pelea del campeonato, asegúrate de no perder hasta entonces, vamonos  
Los demás: Sí hermano (lo siguen)  
Sess: (sin perderlo de vista) ¬¬ el perder el año pasado no le ha quitado lo presuntuoso a ese miserable  
San: Que sujeto tan presumido  
Mir: Cierto, pero tiene buenas razones, él y su equipo tienen un de los primeros lugares a nivel nacional en este deporte  
San: (lo ve sorprendida) ¿De verdad? Vaya, me sorprende que sepas tanto de esto Miroku  
Mir: n-n Es que leo muchos libros y revistas Sanguito (de nuevo quiere hacer de sus mañas)  
San: (lo pellizca del rostro) ¬¬ Ya veo, pero mejor dedícate a seguir leyendo o ya verás (lo hala con fuerza)  
Mir: n-n U Auch… (Risa nerviosa)  
Kag: -.-U Bueno, Inuyasha ten cuidado, esos tipos no son ordinarios  
Inu: (molesto) Grr, ese sujeto se va a arrepentir de llamarme bufón, yo me encargaré de darle una lección  
Sess: (lo mira fríamente, mas de lo normal) ¬¬ Cállate, ya deja de perder el tiempo y ve a comer, no toleraré ningún error, a como sea debemos enfrentarnos con esos idiotas  
Shu: (sorprendida) "Nunca lo vi tan molesto… ¿acaso tendrán una vieja rivalidad o algo así?"  
Inu: (se intimida un poco) ¬¬ U Grr… ya lo sé, yo también quiero enfrentarlos y derrotarlos (se vuelve hacia sus amigos) Vengan, vamos a comer, pronto empezarán las semifinales (toma la mano de Kagome y se va)  
Kag: Vamonos, o no nos dará tiempo  
San, Mir: Ya vamos (corren detrás de ellos)  
Shu: Ven, come con nosotros (mira al joven albino)  
Sess: (aún con el ceño fruncido) ¬¬ Yo como solo, ve tú  
Shu: -.- Siempre tan frío, no deberías tratar de alejarte así de las personas (lo toma de la mano) Ven, si no quieres comer con mis amigos, al menos come conmigo¿que dices? (le sonríe)  
Sess: (se sonroja) ¬//¬ … No es necesario, si quieres vete con ellos…  
Shu: ¬¬ Ya déjate de eso o me voy a enojar contigo¿eh? Vamos antes de que se acabe la comida en la cafetería, tengo hambre (lo hala)  
Sess: (no puede negarse más) ¬//¬ … Esta bien… como quieras

El chico es "arrastrado" por la joven de ojos celestes hasta la cafetería del lugar, aunque aparentaba molestia, en el fondo se sentía muy contento al ver que ella no lo dejaba solo… esa era otra de las tantas cosas que lo hacían amarla tanto. El día sigue su curso y, como esperaban los directivos de la competencia, tanto la Academia Takahashi como la Shinintai quedaron como finalistas, la victoria se decidiría al día siguiente en la plataforma principal.

**_(Yo: -con altavoz en mano- A VER TODOS, COMO LA GRAN AUTORA DE ESTE EXCELENTE FIC, AGRADESCO SU PRESENCIA Y AYUDA VOLUNTARIA PARA RECONSTRUIR MI CASA)  
(Inu: -cubriéndose las orejas- ¬¬ ¿VOLUNTARIA¡¡MAS BIEN OBLIGADAMENTE A FUERZAS NOS ARRASTRASTE A ESTE BASURERO!!)  
(Kag: ¬¬ Inuyasha, no seas insolente, Aori es la autora de este fic y necesita nuestra ayuda)  
(San: Así es, no podemos abandonarla)  
(K09: -con ojos de corazón - Sango, eres tú, no lo puedo creer¡¡¡¡mi sueño hecho realidad!!!!)  
(San: O.O ¿Y ahora, quien es él?)  
(Kag: -sonrisa pícara- Uhhhh, tienes un admirador)  
(San: O//O ¿A-Admirador? Ay Kagome, como crees)  
(Mir: ¬¬ Ese sujeto no me agrada para nada)  
(Yo: ¬¬# ¡¡¡BASTA DE HOLGAZANERÍA, EMPIECEN A TRABAJAR YA!!!)  
(Todos: Ya vamos, que mujer tan desesperada)  
(Naraku: ¬¬ Un momento, yo no tengo por que ayudarte, soy un súper villano y no hago cosas buenas)  
(Yo: -lo mira fijamente- ¿A sí? Pues eso no me interesa, empieza a usar tus asquerosos tentáculos para levantar las piedras, sirve de algo inútil)  
(Nar: -se ríe perversamente- ¡¡¡JA, NO ME DIGAS, INSOLENTE TE APLASTARÉ CON MIS GRANDIOSOS PODERES!!! -Trata de usar sus poderes pero no pasa nada- O.O MIS PODERES, NO TENGO MIS PODERES… ¡¡¡NI LA PERLA DE SHIKÓN!!!)  
(Yo: -saca la perla de su bolsillo- ¬¬ ¿Acaso crees que soy tonta? Yo me quedaré con la perla, ahora trabaja o te convertiré en gusano y te aplastaré)  
(Nar: ¬¬ ¡No me das miedo, te arrebataré la perla y yo te aplastaré!)  
(Yo: ¬¬ Bien, tú lo quisiste -saca su PC, escribe- "Naraku se convierte en gusano" )  
(Nar: -se convierte en un gusano bien feo- O.O Pero qué… ¡¡¡no puede ser!!!)  
(Yo: -se acerca y lo aplasta con el pie- ¬-¬ Ahora ya sabes quien manda aquí, la gran Aori Sama MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -truenos y relámpagos- Ahora regresa a trabajar esclavo)  
(Nar: -aplastado- x-x… Te odio… -se arrastra como puede- )  
(Yo: Ja¿no que no? -Voltea, los demás solo la ven con cara de miedo- ¬¬ ¡¡¡ Y USTEDES QUE ME VEN, A TRABAJAR!!!)  
(Todos: O.OU -rápidamente regresan a sus actividades- )  
(Yo: n-n Me encanta ser la autora)  
(K09: -aún babeando Sanguito- …)  
(Yo: -.-U)_**

A la mañana siguiente, la hora de la tan esperada batalla final del Campeonato de Kendo finalmente llega, el auditorio se llena completamente, está a reventar; en los vestidores, ambos equipos se preparan para la gran batalla, por la academia Shinintai combatirán Bankotsu, Renkotsu y Jakotsu y por la Takahashi, Sesshoumaru, Shura e Inuyasha; los combatientes salen a la plataforma, siendo vitoreados por los espectadores, el Inu gumi está en primera fila para apoyar a sus amigos.

Ban: (caminando a su esquina) Escuchen bien, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, no se confíen, aunque sus oponentes son nuevos en el equipo, he escuchado que son bastante buenos  
Ren: (frunce el ceño) Pero hermano, creo que exageras, no pueden ser tan buenos  
Jak: Es verdad, tal ves ese lindo chico de las orejitas sea buen oponente, además de que es muy guapo, pero esa mujer, para nada (gesto despreciativo)  
Ban: (los mira seriamente) No se confíen, a esos tres los llaman Los Reyes Yokai por algo, quiero que usen todas sus habilidades¿entendieron?  
Jak: O.O ¿Los reyes Yokai? Suena bien, admito que le queda muy bien a ese lindo bombón (mira a Inuyasha) Muy bien hermano Bankotsu, usaré mi espada especial Jakotsu para pelear  
Ban: Muy bien¿y tú Renkotsu? (lo mira fijamente)  
Ren: ¬¬ Sigo pensando que no vale la pena, pero haré lo que digas hermano, usaré toda mi fuerza contra mi oponente y lo destruiré  
Ban: (sonríe con malicia) Así me gusta Renkotsu, con todas nuestras habilidades, esos sujetos jamás nos ganarán… el campeonato será nuestro  
Sess: (desde la esquina contraria) ¬¬ Escuchen bien, no se confíen para nada, esos sujetos son famosos por atacar con violencia y con técnicas especiales, ese es el caso de Jakotsu, tiene una técnica especial con su shinai que nadie ha vencido, así que no te distraigas con él Inubaka  
Inu: ¬¬# Feh, ningún truco sucio de parte de ese miserable podrá conmigo (voltea a verlos, en eso Jakotsu lo mira y le guiña el ojo, siente escalofríos) --/// "Que le pasa a ese tipo…"  
Sess: (mira a la joven) Shura, tu oponente será Renkotsu, él ataca con mucha fuerza con clara intención de lesionar a sus oponentes, debes evitar que logre golpearte, pero lo más importante es que ese miserable suele prender fuego a su shinai y usarlo para pelear, así que ten mucho cuidado con eso  
Shu: (asiente) Bien, tendré cuidado, verás que lo venceré, tú ocúpate de ese tal Bankotsu  
Sess: (mirando a su oponente con frialdad) ¬¬ Tenlo por seguro

Ambos equipos toman posiciones y se colocan su equipo, se hacen las presentaciones de ambos y las reglas, el equipo en ganar dos de tres combates se llevará el trofeo, los dos primeros en subir a la plataforma son, de Takahashi, Inuyasha Nagano y de Shinintai, Jakotsu.

Inu: (mirándolo fijamente a través del casco) ¬¬ Prepárate por que te daré una paliza  
Jak: (le sonríe y le guiña el ojo) n-n Ay, no seas tan rudo conmigo primor  
Inu: (se pone verde y le da escalofrío) ¬¬/// Grr…

Ambos hacen una reverencia y adoptan la posición kamae, el combate inicia, Inuyasha se abalanza contra su adversario, este no se mueve, blande su shinai con rapidez, Inuyasha está por asestar el primer golpe pero se detiene abruptamente, siente que está atorado en algo pero se suelta de repente, haciéndole perder el ritmo, rápidamente Jakotsu asesta el primer golpe en el tronco, Do-uchi, obteniendo el primer punto; Inuyasha no entiende que sucedió, Jakotsu se ríe, el chico albino puede sentir la feroz mirada de su oponente a través de su men (casco), esto lo enfurece, no va a permitir que ese sujeto rarito se burle de él; adopta kamae de nuevo y a la señal se abalanza nuevamente, Jakotsu repite su movimiento, sin embargo esta ves, Inuyasha da un certero golpe al primer movimiento, haciendo que Jakotsu se detenga de repente… todos se asombran al ver que el shinai del Shinintai tenía varias hojas unidas entre sí, dándole el efecto de ataque rápido que nadie había podido ver, Inuyasha aprovecha y quiebra la larga espada y asesta un fuerte Men-uchi a Jakotsu, obteniendo el punto… Bankotsu está molesto, Sesshoumaru se muestra imperturbable; Jakotsu se queja como niñita del golpe pero se levanta firme para atacar, Inuyasha está molesto, no va a dejarse tan fácil, ya faltan unos cuantos segundos para que termine la pelea… Ambos se lanzan al ataque, dispuestos a no ceder ni un poco, sus shinais chocan con gran fuerza, provocando que se partan en dos, el árbitro da la señal, el encuentro ha finalizado en un empate.

Inu: (regresando a su esquina, molesto) Grr… ese miserable tramposo  
Shu: Estás bien Inuyasha?  
Inu: (la mira) Sí, pero ese idiota consiguió un punto, de lo contrario habría ganado  
Sess: (fríamente) ¬¬ Eres un idiota, te dije que no te confiaras, por tu ineptitud conseguimos un tonto empate  
Inu: Grr, no me molestes… ya quiero verte a ti peleando, señor perfecto  
Sess: ¬¬ Ya lo harás, te enseñaré como se hacen las cosas cuando sea mi turno (voltea hacia la joven) Shura, ya sabes que hacer, no te confíes  
Shu: (colocándose su casco) Descuida, lo derrotaré rápido  
Ban: (en el lado contrario) ¿Que rayos te pasó Jakotsu¿Como dejaste que ese tonto descubriera tu técnica especial?  
Jak: -.-U Lo lamento, pero resultó mas fuerte de lo que pensé… pero estoy muy emocionada, esas orejitas me encantaron, como quisiera arrancárselas para quedarme con ellas  
Ban: -.-U Olvídalo, Renkotsu, no me vayas a fallar  
Ren: (confiado) Descuida hermano, esa mujer no se compara conmigo, la derrotaré rápido

Ahora, el segundo combate está por empezar, por Takahashi, Shura Ando, sub. capitana del equipo y por Shinintai, Renkotsu, también sub. capitán; Renkotsu está confiado, la joven le parece débil a simple vista, ambos toman posición kamae… El árbitro da inicio y ambos se lanzan al ataque, Renkotsu quiere acabar rápido así que da un golpe frontal tratando de golpearla en el hombro, sin embargo Shura hace honor a su nombre y, ágil como un felino, esquiva el golpe, dando un Kote-uchi (golpe de muñeca) muy certero… El árbitro marca el punto, Renkotsu está estupefacto, era la primera ves que algo así le pasaba, no puede evitar sentir rabia hacia la joven, se prepara para atacar nuevamente, Shura regresa a su posición y a la señal se lanza de nuevo al ataque, esta ves Renkotsu toma un recipiente y bebe un líquido, después lo escupe en su shinai prendiéndole fuego, Shura detiene su avance y se prepara para defenderse, El árbitro está asombrado y busca en las reglas alguna explicación… Renkotsu ataca despiadadamente a la joven con plena intención de hacerle daño, sin embargo Shura consigue atorar su shinai en el de Renkotsu y la hala con fuerza, despojándolo de él, Renkotsu no reacciona hasta que Shura le hace un Shomen-uchi (golpe frontal), golpeándolo fuertemente en el casco. El punto es de ella, Renkotsu se siente furioso, toma su shinai humeante y ataca ferozmente, sin hacer kamae, el árbitro señala la falta pero Renkotsu no le hace caso, Shura no se mueve, lo mira fijamente, hace un rápido movimiento con su shinai, quitándole el suyo a Renkotsu junto con su Men (casco)… Renkotsu da un par de pasos atrás, baja la cabeza y se encuentra con la punta de la espada de la joven justo en su garganta, Shura estaba haciendo un Tsuki-katate (golpe a la garganta con una sola mano), el árbitro termina el encuentro nombrando a Shura como la ganadora del combate y amonesta a Renkotsu y a los demás por usar esa técnica tan peligrosa y por no estar registrada en las reglas.

Inu: (sorprendido) Estuviste genial, le diste a ese idiota su merecido  
Sess: (lo mira fríamente) ¬¬ Este sí fue un combate de verdad, no las tarugadas que hiciste hace rato, Inubaka  
Inu: ¬¬#  
Shu: (quitándose el casco) Ya dejen de pelear, ya solo falta un combate, el ganador será campeón colegial, así que ve y gánale a ese presumido, Sesshoumaru  
Sess: (toma su casco) ¬¬ Por supuesto, fíjate bien Inubaka, a ver si aprendes algo  
Inu: ¬¬ Idiota, ya verás, algún día te venceré  
Ban: (muy molesto) ¿Que rayos te pasó Renkotsu, no que la ibas a derrotar rápido?  
Ren: (aprieta los puños) Grr… lo intenté, pero no pude ver sus movimientos tan rápidos… a pesar de tener un cuerpo de apariencia frágil, es muy fuerte… lo siento hermano Bankotsu  
Ban: ¬¬# Todos resultaron ser unos inútiles, tendré que ser yo el que acabe con esos principiantes… demostraré que ese bobo de hielo no es tan bueno como yo (toma su casco y se va)

Los espectadores están ansiosos, los combates finales han sido increíbles pero faltaba el mejor, el combate que decidiría al ganador de este campeonato, el enfrentamiento de los capitanes de ambos equipos, famosos por sus grandes habilidades: por la Takahashi, Sesshoumaru Nagano, capitán del equipo y por Shinintai, Bankotsu, capitán también de su equipo. Ambos están frente a frente en posición kamae, puede apreciarse que el shinai de Bankotsu es mas largo y ancho de lo normal, pero Sesshoumaru no le da importancia, el árbitro da la señal y empieza el combate… Bankotsu analiza cada movimiento de su oponente cautelosamente, aún sin lanzarse al ataque, Sesshoumaru alza su shinai y observa, esperando cualquier movimiento del enemigo… repentinamente ataca con su gran shinai buscando dar un golpe directo, Sesshoumaru bloquea el ataque con su espada sin mucho esfuerzo, Bankotsu usa mas fuerza tratando de empujarlo, Sesshoumaru hace un rápido movimiento usando la fuerza de su contrincante, Bankotsu pierde el control, Sesshoumaru aprovecha y le da dos golpes consecutivos, Do-uchi y Kote-uchi. Bankotsu está en el suelo, está furioso, como se atrevía a burlarse de él, sin pensarlo se abalanza sobre él con su arma alzada, pero Sesshoumaru aprovecha su guardia baja para hacer un poderoso Shomen-uchi (golpe frontal) en su men, obteniendo el tercer punto y la victoria.

Los espectadores ovacionan con gritos y aplausos, los organizadores llaman al equipo Takahashi y le hacen entrega del trofeo y los declaran ganadores del campeonato mientras que a los Shinintai les entregan el segundo lugar… Una gran fiesta se celebra en el salón de eventos a un lado del lugar para celebrar con todos los participantes y sus escuelas, los estudiantes hacen un pequeño cambio de su uniforme escolar a ropa mas apropiada; el Inu gumi se reúne para disfrutar de la fiesta.

Inu: (arrogante) Después de tantos combates, esto era lo mínimo que los organizadores pudieron hacer (camisa blanca y chaqueta negra, con pantalones negros también)  
Mir: n-n Bien dicho, hacía tiempo que no iba a una fiesta con tantas chicas bonitas (chaqueta de cuero azul marino, camisa violeta y jeans ajustados oscuros)  
San: ¬¬ ¿Otra ves de hentai, Miroku¿Que no aprendes tu lección? (blusa rosa claro atada al cuello y minifalda roja a la cadera)  
Mir: (la mira) Pero Sanguito, si lo decía por ti y Kagome, las dos están más hermosas que nunca¿verdad Inuyasha?  
Inu: ¬¬ Feh, más te vale no imaginarte nada con mi novia  
Mir: n-nU Para nada  
Kag: -.-U Ya chicos, no peleemos, esta es una fiesta, disfrutemos (blusa sin mangas blanca y jeans a la cadera verde olivo)  
San: Por cierto¿donde está Shura, no va a quedarse a la fiesta?  
Inu: Vendrá mas tarde, fue a cambiarse de ropa a la escuela  
Kag: Ya veo… bueno, por que no van por unas bebidas, Sango y yo iremos un momento al tocador  
Inu: Está bien, no se tarden  
Ambas: OK. (se van)  
Mir: (mirada coqueta) Bien, ahora aprovecharé para hacer una conquista antes de que Sanguito regrese  
Inu: ¬¬ Ay Miroku, se ve que te gusta sufrir  
Mir: (serio) Para nada, lo que pasa es que quiero brindarle mi grata compañía a alguna chica solitaria y sin amigos  
Inu: ¬¬ Aja ¿y cual dedo me chupo ahora?  
Mir: ¬¬ No seas sarcástico conmigo, me gusta compartirme y no ser egoísta¿entiendes?  
Inu: O.O ¿Te gusta compartirte? XD No manches Miroku, ni tú te la crees  
Mir: Ríete ahora, ya verás como aparezco con un bombón… como ese (sorprendido, señala)  
Inu: (voltea curioso) O.O

Frente a la puerta de entrada, una chica entraba, usando un TOP color plateado y una minifalda negra, con tacones altos, de cabello hasta los hombros, no muy "exuberante" pero la falta de eso lo compensaba muy bien con sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, aunque estaba un poco cuadrada de la cintura… Miroku no presta atención a esos pequeños "detalles" y se dirige rápidamente a la chica, llevando a rastras a su amigo.

Mir: (sonrisa galante) Hola preciosa¿por que tan solita?Chica: (lo mira, sonríe con sus labios rojos) n-n  
Inu: (se suelta) ¬¬# Miroku¿por que me arrastras contigo?  
Mir: (lo mira fijamente) ¬¬ Inuyasha, no me avergüences enfrente de la dama (voltea, nuevamente mirada seductora) volviendo a lo nuestro linda, mi nombre es Miroku Hoshi¿y el tuyo?  
Chica: (no deja de sonreír pero no contesta, se ríe coquetamente) n-n  
Inu: ¬¬# "Idiota… aunque admito que no está tan mal, tiene buenas piernas… pero me parece que la conozco de algún lugar, pero no recuerdo…"  
Kag: (regresando) ¿Y los chicos?  
San: ¬¬# Ese miserable, ya se fue a coquetear con una chica (está furiosa)  
Kag: ¬¬ Y arrastró a mi Inuyasha, ese tonto, como se atreve a coquetearle también, eso no lo voy a permitir, vamos Sango  
San: (truena los nudillos) ¬¬ Les daremos una buena lección  
Mir: (le toma la mano) Anda, dime tu nombre preciosa, no te hagas del rogar  
Inu: ¬-¬ Oye, creo que te conozco de algún lado¿como te llamas?  
Chica: (sonriente) Ay, pero claro que me conoces primor, si nos vimos hace rato, no me digas que ya te olvidaste de mí, que malo eres (carita de puchero)  
Mir: (voltea) Inuyasha, es cierto eso, de dónde la conoces¡dímelo!  
Inu: (confundido) ¿Hace rato? Pero si yo no te había visto hasta… (De repente recuerda algo, solo una persona lo había llamado "primor" horas antes, un escalofrío recorre su espalda) O.O… N-No me digas… que tú eres…  
Mir: (confundido) ¿O.o?  
Chica: n-n Vaya, ya te acordaste primor, que bueno, la próxima no me dejaré ganar, no importa lo guapo que te veas (guiña un ojo)  
Inu: (cara de asco, se pone verde) X( ¡¡¡¡AGH, NO PUEDE SER, ERES JAKOTSU!!!!  
Mir: O.O Jakotsu… ¿acaso no es el nombre de tu rival en la competencia?  
Inu: (tapándose la boca para no vomitar, asiente) X(  
Mir: (voltea)… ¿Acaso… ella en realidad es… él?  
Jak: n-n Así es cariño, soy Jakotsu¿verdad que me veo chula en este vestido? (modela)  
Mir: O.o/// (el mundo se le viene encima) X( ¡¡¡NOOOOOO, ESTUVE A PUNTO DE DECLARARMELE A UN TRAVESTI, QUE ASCOOO!!! (Se va corriendo al baño)  
Inu¡¡¡ESPÉRAME, VOY CONTIGO!!! (Corre detrás de él)  
Jak: ¬¬ Ay pero que escandalosos son, mejor me voy, no son de mi tipo (se va contoneándose)  
San: O.O Kagome…  
Kag: O.O… Viste eso… los chicos por poco conquistan a otro hombre…  
San: (se suelta a reír a carcajadas) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… POR FIN JAJAJAJAJA ESE TONTO… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA TUVO SU MERECIDO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
Kag: XD Pobres… me da mucha pena… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Ambas no paran de reír mientras que los chicos vomitan en el baño y dicen palabras no muy propias para escuchar… Sesshoumaru había visto todo desde lejos, a pesar de su frío semblante, había disfrutado cada momento del infortunio de su hermano, sin mencionar que lo había grabado todo en video para futuros chantajes… observa su reloj, Shura ya se había demorado demasiado, nuevamente lo había convencido de quedarse con ella en la fiesta, en estos momentos él debería estar muy lejos de ese evento tan inútil, haciendo alguna cosa mucho mejor… sin embargo no podía decirle que no a esos ojos azules tan hermosos que lo cautivaban con la mas sutil de las miradas… el chico suspira, se levanta de su asiento, ya no puede mas, irá a buscarla…

Repentinamente la puerta se abre dejando ver a la joven, Sesshoumaru abre más los ojos y se sonroja notablemente, la joven traía un vestido color azul claro de tirantes, algo escotado, con una falda bastante corta, un poco mas que la falda de la escuela, también usaba tacones altos, haciéndola ver extremadamente hermosa, su larga cabellera caía suelta a su espalda, llamando inmediatamente la atención de varios chicos.

Shu: (mirando alrededor) "Me tardé demasiado, espero que Sesshoumaru no se haya marchado… no quiero haberme arreglado para nada" (se sonroja)  
Chico: (se acerca) Hola preciosa¿quieres bailar conmigo?  
Shu: (voltea) Hola… lo lamento pero yo…  
Chico2: No, mejor ven conmigo, te divertirás mas que con este tipo  
Chico: (enfadado) Oye, lárgate, yo la vi primero  
Chico2: Oblígame, perdedor (empiezan a pelearse)  
Shu: o.oU Ay no… mejor me voy antes de que me toque golpe gratis (trata de alejarse, pero los chicos no la dejan ya que empiezan a arrojarse de un lado a otro) T-T Ay, auxilio, no puedo salir…  
Sess: (llega por detrás de ella) ¬¬ Como te gusta armar alboroto¿verdad?  
Shu: (voltea) Sesshoumaru… que bueno que estás aquí (lo toma del brazo) Ayúdame a salir de esto, por favor  
Sess: (se sonroja nuevamente) ¬//¬… Y-Ya ves… esto te pasa… por venir vestida así…  
Shu: (cabizbaja)… ¿Eso crees?… Y yo que… me esmeré tanto para verme bonita…  
Sess: -//- N-No es eso… no es que no te veas bonita… estás hermosa, es la primera ves que te veo con ese tipo de ropa…  
Shu: (lo mira, sonrojada) -//- ¿De veras, te gusta como me veo?  
Sess: O//O Etto… pues… yo… (Se pone nervioso ante la mirada de la chica, voltea aparentando indiferencia) ¬///¬… Ya te lo dije… te ves hermosa  
Shu: (sonríe muy contenta) n//n Gracias, eso era lo que quería escuchar  
Sess: (voltea a verla, sorprendido) "… ¿Será verdad… entonces se arregló para mí?"  
Shu: Ven, vamonos de aquí, vamos a bailar (lo hala)  
Sess: O//O E-Espera… no me gusta bailar…

Shura no hace caso de los reclamos del chico y lo lleva a la pista de baile, empieza a moverse al ritmo de la música sin soltarle la mano, invitándolo a bailar con ella, Sesshoumaru está muy sonrojado, no puede evitarlo, jamás en su sano juicio se animaría a bailar, pero no podía negarle nada a esa joven, lo tenía completamente cautivado… Trata de volver a su expresión seria de siempre y trata de seguir a su compañera en el baile, justo cuando finalmente había tomado ritmo, la movida melodía se vuelve más lenta… él se pone nervioso ya que todas las parejas alrededor empezaban a bailar muy juntos y a abrazarse, las luces se hacen más tenues, creando una atmósfera más romántica… Sesshoumaru se queda quieto, mira a la joven, trata de decirle que es mejor marcharse pero no puede pronunciar ni una palabra, ella toma su mano y la coloca en su cintura mientras lo rodea con su otro brazo y su mano libre vuelve a sujetar la suya… su rostro se tiñe de carmín, su corazón late a mil por hora, nunca la había tenido así de cerca, podía sentir su calor perfectamente sobre su pecho…

Sess: (muy nervioso) Shura… y-yo…  
Shu: (susurrándole al oído suavemente) ¿No sabes bailar?  
Sess: (se estremece)…N-No  
Shu: (separa un poco su cabeza, lo mira dulcemente) No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré, relájate

Los nervios desaparecen, la cálida mirada de la joven lo tranquiliza de inmediato, asiente, ella ahora lo dirige suavemente al compás de la romántica melodía… La cercanía es tan agradable, claramente podía oler el delicioso aroma de su cabello, sin darse cuenta, la había abrazado fuertemente con ambos brazos, ella también lo abrazaba hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, aspirando su perfume… La música continuaba, parecía una sinfonía eterna, sin embargo irremediablemente tuvo que terminar y nuevamente un ritmo mas acelerado comenzó a escucharse… Sin embargo ambos no se separaron, continuaron su baile sin prestar atención a nada más, en ese momento el mundo no existía, había desaparecido, para él, la joven era su todo y para ella, el chico de fría mirada era su mundo… Ese momento quedaría grabado en sus corazones para siempre.

* * *

**CONTINÚA, CLASE ESPECIAL: LO QUE TE DICE EL CORAZÓN (especial de chicos)**

**ATTE. Aori Garushia Sama... y que tal, les gustó?? Como ya los extrañaba, puse a Bankotsu y compañía como sus rivales en el kendo, para los que se preguntaban si algún día los iba a poner, bueno, dejenme muchos rewiews o no le sigo, quiero llegar a los 200 xD cuidense y nos leemos pronto y gracias a mi novio Koga09 por las ideas para este capi... DEJEN REWIEWS Y NO CARTAS BOMBA Y DEMAS XD **


	18. ESPECIAL: LO QUE TE DICE EL CORAZON

**HOLA HOLA MORTALES, YA VOLVÍ, OVACIONES POR FAVOR... (nuevamente se escucha el grillito) ¬¬ A que jijo de cri-crí, pero ya verás... nomas por que te extrañaron, si no... xD bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo especial, con las reflecciones de los protagonistas de la historia y para los que tengan curiosidad y a los que no les importe pero me vale lo que piensen, lo digo xD... Mi casita ya quedó reconstruida con la ayuda "voluntaria" de todos mis esclavos... digo amigos de Inuyasha xD... Bueno, ahora pasemos a lo importante LOS REWIEWS XD:**

**Mikiaome: Hola, me da gusto verte por aquí, si me acuerdo de tí y te agradesco que sigas mi historia, espero ver tu comentario desde el capítulo donde te quedaste y muchas gracias**

**Seishime: xD jejejejejejeje, yo tambien me revolque de la risa cuando escribí lo de "la conquista"... y bueno, si me da poquito de celosix pero yo me pongo igual con mi Sexymaru xD y el cuchillín... n-nUUUU ni lo menciones, que le dije que si se lo daba pero ni lo he sacado del bote xD y apetición tulla, el jijo de cri-cri volvió y gracias por hacerle compañía porque el tocar el violín solito le afecta xD jejejeje**

**Candy Girl: xD que bien que te gustó, y hechale ganas para que no nos volvamos a preocupar, sale??**

**Brenda Jet Aime: -.- sorry amiga, aun tendrás que esperar un poco para verlo, y gracias por contestarme, a ver que sale**

**Jenny: xD a mi también me encantó esa parte, muchas gracias por tu rewiew**

**Sesshiria: xD jejeje, gracias por haber pasado tanto tiempo leyendo el fic, espero seguirte leyendo por aquí y que la historia te siga gustando así, muchas gracias**

**Bueno, si alguien me faltó, me avisan ok?? Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, por lo que no gano nada con esta historia... disfrútenla.**

_**(xx) notas de la autora... si, soy metiche y que, es mi cuento... xD **_

* * *

**ACADEMIA DE LA VIDA****  
**

**CLASE ESPECIAL: LO QUE TE DICE EL CORAZÓN**

Ya ha anochecido, las actividades en la Academia Takahashi han terminado por el día de hoy, los estudiantes están en sus habitaciones estudiando, haciendo sus deberes o preparándose para descansar… Sin embargo, tres jóvenes en particular, dan rienda suelta a sus pensamientos más profundos desde la soledad de sus habitaciones…

**Con Inuyasha**

Cierra el pesado libro, finalmente terminaba la odiosa tarea, ya no podía soportar estar sentado en esa dura silla, se levanta y estira los brazos para quitarse el estrés de los deberes, camina hacia su cama y se deja caer, Inuyasha cierra los ojos y respira profundamente… un delicado y suave aroma llega a su nariz, abre los ojos, un pañuelo color crema entra en su campo visual, el chico sonríe y lo toma, lo acerca a su nariz para aspirar mejor la fragancia… Horas antes, Kagome se lo había dado ya que, peleando con Miroku, se había salpicado el rostro con su bebida… Kagome, aún olía a ella, ese aroma lo llenaba de una paz tan inmensa… desde la primera ves que la vio al llegar a la escuela, algo en él le decía que ella era especial… sin embargo tardó demasiado en darse cuenta y por poco la pierde, por estar embelezado en Kikyo, esa arpía… Inuyasha frunce el ceño y se levanta quedando sentado, el solo recordar lo que hizo por culpa de ella lo hace sentir muy molesto… y todo para que esa fulana le humillara delante de su verdadero novio y los demás espectadores que los rodeaban… nunca había sentido un dolor tan agudo, su corazón se había hecho pedazos mientras que sus deseos de vivir se extinguían… ya no le importaba seguir viviendo…

**Con Miroku**

Varias camisas y pantalones estaban regados por todo el piso de la habitación, la tenue luz de la lámpara iluminaba al chico de ojos violeta el cual se miraba al espejo mientras se arreglaba la camisa, el chico sonríe practicando su mirada seductora, según para atraer a las chicas… Guiña el ojo tratando de parecer atractivo, sin embargo su cerebro procesa el gesto con un recordatorio bastante desagradable, cuando casi le dice su famosa frase a una chica que en ves de ella resultó ser un él… o algo parecido, el chico no puede evitar sentir nuevamente ese desagradable escalofrío por su cuerpo junto a ese malestar estomacal… Camina al baño, se moja el rostro con agua fría para sentirse mejor, cómo pudo pasarme esto, se preguntaba, si soy un experto conquistador… "¡¡¡Te lo tienes bien merecido, eso te pasa por mujeriego, libidinoso y hentai!!!" Miroku alza la cabeza algo sorprendido, esas palabras se las había dicho Sango ese mismo día… Sango Tajiya, esa chica era diferente a las demás que había conocido, era la primera que no había caído rendida a la primer mirada o con una sola sonrisa… mas bien era la primera que lo había golpeado por intentar hacer sus "travesuras", sin embargo en sus ojos se podía ver que era alguien dulce y encantadora… Miroku no puede evitar sonreír al pensar en la joven de ojos café, era algo que no podía evitar, se seca el rostro y sale del baño, se recuesta en su cama, suspira… qué tenía ella que la hacía tan especial, que hacía que él la viera de manera diferente a las demás… Que era esto que él empezaba a sentir con tan sólo pensar en ella…

**Con Sesshoumaru**

La luz de la luna se filtra a través de la ventana, iluminando un poco la oscura habitación, Sesshoumaru está de pie junto a la ventana, observando la luna… nuevamente haciendo lo mismo, mirándola fijamente como si fuera su única compañía en el mundo, dejándose iluminar por su fría luz, alejado de todo el mundo, protegido por la fría coraza de la indiferencia… Sin embargo esta vez todo era diferente, la fría expresión de su rostro no estaba, más bien se mostraba apacible y sereno, mientras que su mirada se mostraba suave, el chico suspira la razón de su actual estado… Shura. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que alguna vez llegaría a sentir algo en su corazón por alguien, desde la muerte de su madre… Desde la primera ves que la vio, esa sonrisa y esos ojos tan azules le hicieron sentir "algo" que lo confundió al principio pero que después aceptó sin dudar… se había enamorado de esa chica, la amaba como jamás pensó amar a alguien, de alguna manera se había metido en su alma y ya no podía arrancarla de ahí sin llevarse su vida con ella…

El tiempo sigue transcurriendo al igual que los pensamientos de los chicos, mientras pasaba el tiempo mas reflexionaban, percatándose de muchas cosas que antes no habían visto o que no les habían dado la importancia debida; Inuyasha suspira profundamente, a su mente regresan aquellos momentos en que se portó muy mal con la chica de ojos chocolate, esa expresión de asombro, de tristeza y dolor que se había dibujado en su rostro nuevamente le oprimía el pecho… y a pesar de todo, ella le perdonó todo eso y le ofreció su amistad sincera y su ayuda, sin embargo no podía evitar pensar si realmente era merecedor de ella, si realmente podía tener su amor, después de todos los problemas que le había ocasionado.

Con la vista fija en el techo, Miroku no puede evitar lanzar un gran suspiro… Sango era una chica tan bella y dulce, como se atrevía a portarse tan mal con ella, haciendo de las suyas siempre que ella le ofrecía su amistad… no, no solo eso, incluso le había salvado la vida, de no ser por que ella le brindó su propio calor ese día, él podría haber muerto congelado… El chico se levanta y queda sentado en la cama, su semblante es triste… Soy un estúpido, se dice, como puedo portarme de esa manera con ella después de lo buena y amable que ha sido conmigo, no se lo merece… él sonríe irónicamente ante una pequeña idea que aparece en su pensamiento… es una tontería, como podría ella llegar a fijarse, en algún momento, en un pobre sujeto como yo…

Toma la cortina y la cierra sobre la ventana, oscureciendo la habitación de inmediato… Qué puedo hacer, como puedo decirle a ella lo que siento, se preguntaba Sesshoumaru… era la primera ves que sentía un cariño así por alguien, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo actuar o que decir, siempre se encargó de alejar a las personas con esa actitud fría, ganándose la reputación de no poseer sentimiento alguno… con esa reputación¿como podría acercarse a la chica de ojos azules sin que creyera que estaba loco? No sabe que hacer, esa sensación de inseguridad no le agrada para nada, es incómoda… ¿acaso el sentirse así de miserable significaba el estar enamorado?

El estado de ánimo de los tres muchachos decae rápidamente, todos esos pensamientos y remembranzas los aturde, ya no pueden pensar claramente, necesitan un pequeño descanso o terminarán deprimiéndose por completo, los tres buscan sus aparatos de radio, el escuchar un poco de música tal ves los haga relajarse y pensar mejor las cosas… Tal ves por los azares de la coincidencia o por las locas ideas de esta autora **(_Yo: ustedes qué creen… XD_)**, los tres radios sintonizaban la misma estación, una bastante popular entre los jóvenes, la cual tocaba música diversa, Inuyasha frunce el ceño, pensaba que el locutor era un bobo, Miroku solamente escuchaba algunas canciones para tener algún verso para conquistar a las chicas y Sesshoumaru… él ni siquiera escuchaba ese tipo de cosas, sin embargo los tres muchachos no tenían mucho ánimo de buscar alguna otra estación así que la dejaron sonar…

Locutor: (animado) Bueno mis queridos amigos, lamentablemente se nos terminó el tiempo del programa, que pasen muy buena noche, pero antes de irme los dejaré con esta canción, para todos aquellos jóvenes enamorados que no saben como expresar sus sentimientos hacia esa persona especial, seguramente esta canción les ayudará un poco para poder lograrlo…

Los jóvenes no lo pueden creer, es como si todo hubiera sido fríamente calculado, como si alguien hubiera estado escuchándolos y les hubiera dado una respuesta a su sentir… ¿acaso era una coincidencia o algo más?

**_(Yo: MUAJAJAJAJAJA, ESA SOY YO, LA REINA DE LAS COINCIDENCIAS, LA GRAN AORI SAMA XD)  
(Lectores: ¬¬ Ya se le subieron los delirios de grandeza)  
(Yo: ¬-¬ No estoy delirando, lo que pasa es que no aprecian mi genialidad)  
(Lectores: -.- Aja, lo que digas pero ya cállate y sigue con el fic)  
(Yo: T-T Que malos…)_**

Locutor: … Lo que el corazón te dice, no hay que echarlo en saco roto mis amigos, el corazón es la voz más sincera de su ser, así que no lo ignoren cuando les diga que encontraron a ese alguien, puede sucederles en cualquier momento así que no se distraigan, disfruten la canción… la última palabra es de ustedes

Inuyasha, Miroku y Sesshoumaru se quedan en suspenso… ¿como rayos habían llegado a ese punto? Un tenue silencio los invade, repentinamente empieza la canción con las palabras del cantante.

_Como cuchillo, en la mantequilla  
Entraste a mi vida, cuando me moría  
Como la luna, por la rendija  
Así te metiste, entre mis pupilas_

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario  
Sin una ley, sin un horario  
uhhhhhh uh, uh  
Y así me fuiste despertando  
De cada sueño donde estabas  
Tuuuuu uh, uh_

_Y nadie lo buscaba, y nadie lo planeó así  
En el destino estaba, que fueras para mi  
Y nadie le apostaba, que aquello fuera tan feliz  
Pero cupido se apiadó de mi_

Las palabras de esa melodía eran tan ciertas para ellos, era como si esa canción hubiera sido escrita para su situación… cierran los ojos para continuar escuchando la melodía, sin evitar que los rostros de esas bellas mujeres causantes de su profunda reflexión aparecieran en sus mentes.

_Suparu noo suparunee, se apiadó de mi uh, uh, uh, uh  
Suparu noo dirinou dividivi re se apiadó de mi_

_Como la lluvia, en pleno desierto  
Mojaste de fe mi corazón, Ahogaste mis miedos  
Como una dulce voz, en el silencio  
Así nos llegó el amor, "Amor del Bueno" ohh_

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario  
Sin una ley, sin un horario_  
_uhhhhhh uh, uh  
Y así me fuiste despertando  
De cada sueño donde estabas  
Tuhhhhh uh, uh_

_Y nadie lo buscaba, y nadie lo planeó así  
En el destino estaba, que fueras para mi  
Y nadie le apostaba, que aquello fuera tan feliz  
Pero cupido se apiadó de mi  
Y nadie le apostaba, que aquello fuera tan feliz  
Pero cupido se apiadó de mi_

_Se apiadó de mi uhnorunorunorunorunoruno  
uhhhhhhhhnorunorunoru, sorunorunorunoru  
uhnou_

La canción terminó, Inuyasha ahora tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, realmente ese bobo locutor no era del todo un charlatán… No podía cambiar lo que había hecho en el pasado, ni explicar el por qué Kagome no lo había mandado por un soberano tubo, sin embargo eso ya no importaba, ahora ella estaba con él, era su novia a pesar de todo… solo importaba eso, el ahora, jamás la dejaría, le demostraría lo agradecido que estaba de que le hubiera entregado su corazón… lo feliz que era al tenerla a su lado.

La expresión afligida de Miroku ya no estaba, solamente una sonrisa adornaba sus labios… tal ves no era el chico mejor portado del mundo **(_Yo: ¬¬ ¿tal ves?_)**, sin embargo a pesar de todo, tenía una oportunidad… no todo estaba perdido con ella, a pesar de todas sus tonterías, la dulce Sango siempre le sonreía y le brindaba su cálida mano… justo cuando él mas lo necesitaba, cuando su soledad intentaba tragárselo… Él no había buscado una cura, un escape a su soledad pero esta había llegado a su vida inesperadamente, haciéndole sentir felicidad… ya era tiempo de hacer algo al respecto.

Sesshoumaru apaga la radio mientras cierra los ojos un momento… ¿era casualidad? Esta era la segunda canción que lo hacía reflexionar respecto a Shura y lo que sentía por ella… No era de los que se daba por vencido ante nada, y menos ahora, de alguna manera debía confesarle lo que sentía, decirle lo mucho que significaba para él, que la amaba profundamente, sin darse cuenta ya no pudo dejar de pensar en ella, de quererla… aunque tuviera que destruir su fría reputación por completo, eso ya no le importaba para nada.

Sus angustiados corazones ahora estaban tranquilos, la canción había cumplido su misión, los chicos ahora sabían claramente lo que cada uno tenía que hacer; repentinamente el sueño se apodera de ellos, sus ojos se cierran pesados, se cambian por sus pijamas y se acuestan para dormir, tranquilos y seguros con su decisión… ellos no habían pedido nada ni habían buscado ese sentimiento tan poderoso que ahora tenían en su corazón, pero ya no podían hacerlo a un lado, como si no existiera, estaban totalmente dominados por él… por el AMOR.

_Y nadie lo buscaba, y nadie lo planeó así  
En el destino estaba, que fueras para mi  
Y nadie le apostaba, que aquello fuera tan feliz  
Pero cupido se apiadó de mi  
Y nadie le apostaba, que aquello fuera tan feliz  
Pero cupido se apiadó de mi_

* * *

**CONTINÚA, CLASE 11: MISS TAKAHASHI (1) EL DESAFÍO, "Y AHORA, EN QUE LÍO ME HE METIDO"**

**CANCIÓN: Amor del bueno INTÉRPRETE: Reyli**

**ATTE. Aori Garushia Sama... espero les haya gustado, dejen rewiews, harrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtos rewiews xD, y gracias a Koga09 por sugerirme hacer este especial, ai shiteru koibito, quien no es terco para nada, en absoluto... xD jejejejejeje REWIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS... XD  
**


	19. 11 MISS TAKAHASHI 1

**HOLA HOLA, YA ESTOY DE NUEVO CON USTEDES, APLAUSOS POR FAVOR PUEBLO MÌO**

**(no se escucha nadia, excepto el famoso grillito tocando su violín acompañado de seishime)**

**¬¬ Y DALE LA BURRA AL TRIGO... este jijo de cri-crí... pero bueno, pasemos a lo que vamos, esta ves los rewiews los darè al final del capìtulo, para variarle un poco, ahi me dicen que les parece ok?? Bueno, ahora lo obligado:**

**Inuyasha y demàs no me pertenecen (excepto mi sexymaru en mis locas fantacias perversas xD), son de Rumiko takahashi, por lo que no gano nada de lana con esto... aunque eso cambiarà cuando domine el mundo... xD**

**"X" pensamientos de personajes  
(X) acciones de personajes  
_(XX) notas de la loca autora de este fan fic, afectada por el consumo desmedido de chocolates y demàs golosinas... XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD_**

* * *

**ACADEMIA DE LA VIDA  
**

**CLASE 11: MISS TAKAHASHI (1) EL DESAFÍO, "Y AHORA EN QUE LÍO ME HE METIDO"**

Por fin el frío invernal cede paso a la primavera y a su cálido ambiente, los estudiantes dejan sus uniformes de invierno, las chaquetas de manga larga quedan relegadas en los armarios para dejar, en las chicas, una blusa blanca de cuello camisero y manga corta, con una pequeña corbata negra, y en los chicos la camisa blanca de manga corta con la corbata también pero más larga, con el escudo de la escuela en el extremo superior de la prenda.

En el grupo 2-A, las clases aún no comenzaban, los estudiantes conversaban cada quién en lo suyo, alegremente con sus amigos… sin embargo, en una esquina, cierta chica de pálida piel y ojos de fría mirada permanecía sentada en su pupitre, recostada sobre la mesita, con un rostro que asustaría al más valiente y poderoso… así es, la chica estaba de un humor negro… Azuka y Kosho, sus "amigas" no se atrevían a dirigirle la palabra, en ese estado la chica era capaz de fulminarlas con una sola mirada, así que solo permanecían a una distancia prudente.

Az: (secreteándose con su compañera) Oye¿hasta cuando va a estar así Kikyo?  
Ko: ¬¬ Tonta, y yo que sé… acuérdate de lo que pasó, no le será fácil sobreponerse, es la primera ves que uno de los chicos a los que destrozó se vuelve contra ella, y delante de toda la escuela  
Az: -.- Tienes razón… pero tienes que admitir que se lo tenía bien merecido, ese tal Inuyasha realmente se esforzó en hacerle todo un pancho… ¡¡hasta le cantó, eso fue genial!  
Ko: Sí, esas canciones le quedaron como guante (se ríe)  
Ki: (se levanta, el flequillo le cubre el rostro) ¿Acaso les pareció divertido el que me humillaran delante de todos¿Lo disfrutaron? (alza la cabeza, se pueden ver sus fríos ojos, con una mirada furiosa y asesina, mirándolas)  
Az: (siente un escalofrío) O.OU Ay mamá…  
Ko: (siente mucho miedo) O.oU K-Kikyo… ¿a-acaso dije que nos gustó? N-No para nada, estamos muy molestas también… ¿verdad Azuka?  
Az: (tragando saliva) P-Por supuesto… c-como crees que nos va a gustar…  
Ki: (se acerca a ellas y las sujeta de la cabeza) ¬¬# Más les vale cuidar lo que dicen por que las próxima ves… ¡les irá peor! (las empuja, estrellando sus cabezas entre sí)  
Az: (sobándose) Auch! X-X  
Ko: (con un chichón) T-T Ay… tienes la cabeza durísima…  
Ki: (regresa a su lugar, aprieta los puños con rabia) "Estúpidas… como se atreven a andar diciendo esas tonterías… pero a quien no perdonaré jamás es a ese maldito de Inuyasha… lamentará haberme humillado así delante de todos para después ir a parar con la estúpida de Higurashi… me vengaré, voy a destruirlo a él y a su tonta noviecita… desearán nunca haberse topado en mi camino" (sonrisa malévola)  
Az: (viéndola de reojo) Oye, creo que la tranquilidad se terminó amiga  
Ko: -.- Sí… tengo un horrible escalofrío al respecto

Mientras tanto, en el salón 1-C, la clase está por terminar, el profesor da las últimas indicaciones con respecto a los deberes, los estudiantes bostezan aburridos, ya quieren que termine y se vaya para poder estirarse unos minutos, el profesor termina y toma sus cosas, sin embargo recuerda un aviso que recibió de la dirección y que debe transmitirles a todo el grupo.

Prof.: (acomodándose las gafas) Lo olvidada, tengo una última cosa que decirles así que guarden silencioInu: ¬¬ Feh, no me digan que nos dejará mas tarea  
Kag: Inuyasha, deja que el profesor hable  
Prof.: ¬¬ Ejem, bien como les decía, antes de ser interrumpido por el señor Nagano…  
Inu: (se cruza de brazos) ¬¬ Feh…  
Prof.: (saca una hoja de su maletín y la muestra) La escuela recibió un memorando donde se le invita a participar nuevamente en el concurso "Miss Tokio" en su categoría para jóvenes estudiantes, ya que fuimos los ganadores el año pasado  
Chica: (emocionada) Es verdad, el concurso fue por estos días el año pasado  
Chica2: Que emoción yo fui a verlo, fue espectacular  
Chico: Que bien, podremos ir a ver chicas bonitas  
Chico2: (cayéndosele la baba) Chicas lindas…  
Kag: O.O ¿Escuché bien¿La escuela participó en un concurso de belleza?  
San: -.- No puede ser, como puede prestarse una institución como esta, a ese tipo de cosas, los concursos de belleza no son más que un gran mercado de carne¿no lo crees Kagome?  
Kag: n-nU Tienes razón… pero tienes que admitir que suena muy emocionante, todas esas luces y trajes preciosos, y toda esa atención… (Ojos soñadores)  
San: (caída animé) ¬¬U No lo puedo creer, veo que tú también tienes un lado oscuro Kagome  
Kag: No exageres Sango, esos concursos no son tan malos como crees  
San: ¬¬ Olvídalo, ya perteneces al lado oscuro de la fuerza, ahora eres Kagome-Valer  
Kag: ¬¬U  
Mir: (con cara pervertida) Sí, por fin, todos mis sueños se han vuelto realidad… finalmente podré ver muchas chicas hermosas en bikini sin que me tachen de pervertido n¬n  
Inu: ¬¬ No es posible, de veras que nunca vas a cambiar  
Mir: n//n ¡¡Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!!  
San: (le da un coscorrón) ¬¬ Tenías que ser tu, maldito depravado  
Mir: (se soba) i -i Ay, pero ahora que hice yo…  
Inu: Te lo mereces por pervertido  
Kag: -.- Bobo  
Prof.: Ejem… como les decía, el concurso está próximo, deberán escoger a una representante del salón, mañana en el auditorio se decidirá quienes participarán, solamente podemos enviar cinco representantes de la escuela (toma sus cosas) Bien, ya pueden irse (se marcha)  
Chica: Muy bien compañeros, escojamos de una ves a quién enviaremos por parte de nuestro grupo  
Chico: Yo digo que enviemos a Higurashi, ella es muy linda  
Kag: O//O ¡¡¿¿Yo??!!  
Inu: (celoso) ¬¬ Oye tu, no te atrevas a llamar linda a mi novia otra ves, solo yo le digo así¿entendiste? (mirada amenazadora)  
Chico: O.oU (asiente temeroso)  
Chica2: Yo opino que sea Sango la que vaya, ella es inteligente y muy fuerte  
San: O.O ¡¿Yo?!  
Mir: (le toma las manos) Sango, yo digo lo mismo, eres perfecta para ganar… sin mencionar que por fin podré verte en traje de baño (lo dice por lo bajo, sonrisa pervertida)  
San: ¬¬# Te escuché hentai (le da una bofetada)  
Mir: (en el suelo) T-T Debo aprender a no pensar en voz alta…

En otra parte, en los grupos de tercero, en el grupo 3-A también se había dado el aviso, debían escoger a su representante para el concurso, sin embargo una de las chicas, de fría mirada roja, interrumpe prepotentemente la votación.

Chica: Bien muchachos, no tenemos mucho tiempo para elegir, así que votemos para ver a quien mandamos por nuestro salón…Kagu: (sonriendo altanera mente) Esta votación es una pérdida de tiempo, YO seré la que irá de representante, después de todo el año pasado quedé en segundo lugar (se levanta)  
Todos: ¬-¬ Ay no, aquí viene con su choro mareador…  
Kagu: (se coloca frente a todos, sonriendo presuntuosamente) No sé en que estaban pensando los jueces al no declararme ganadora, pero este año no volverán a cometer ese error, así que dejen estas cosas estúpidas, ya tomé la decisión de ir como la representante, bla, bla, bla…  
Shu: (apoyándose en la mesita de su asiento) ¬¬ Esa chica si que habla y habla, ya veo por qué no ganó ese concurso  
Sess: (de brazos cruzados) ¬¬ Olvida eso, tardó semanas en dejar de hablar de lo mismo y de gritarle a todo mundo por su fracaso, casi me vuelvo loco por que no me dejaba en paz  
Shu: -.- Ya veo… por cierto ¿quién ganó ese concurso el año pasado?  
Sess: Una chica de primer año, la conoces bien, es esa tal Kikyo Miko  
Shu: O.O Kikyo… ya veo por que esa chica es tan creída  
Chica: (desesperada, con una vena latiendo en su frente) ¬¬# Ya basta, ya nos cansamos de escucharte hablar y hablar, el profesor dijo que NOSOTROS podíamos elegir por VOTACIÓN a nuestra representante  
Kagu: Ja, por favor, soy la única que puede ir a un concurso tan importante como ese  
Chica2: ¬¬ Lo dices como si tú fueras la única chica en el salón, por si no lo habías notado ¡HABEMOS VARIAS AQUÍ!  
Kagu: (burlándose) Ay por favor, ninguna de ustedes es lo suficientemente buena como para participar, les falta gracia y belleza, soy la única que lo tiene todo  
Chicas: ¬¬ Pero qué engreída…  
Chicos: (sin perder detalles) Uh… punto para Omoyi  
Sess: Esto es una tontería, se lo toma demasiado en serio  
Shu: (pensativa) Me pregunto¿como será participar en un concurso de esos?  
Sess: (la mira) ¿Acaso jamás has participado en alguno?  
Shu: -.-U No… jamás me interesó hacerlo, además estaba ocupada practicando muchas cosas que no me quedaba tiempo para nada…  
Chica: (arrugando la hoja en su mano, muy enfadada) ¿Ah si¡Pues lo siento mucho por ti, señorita perfección, pero tú no irás como representante y se acabó!  
Kagu: ¬¬ ¿Cómo te atreves? No puedes hacer eso…  
Chica: ¬¬# Pero claro que puedo¿verdad chicas?  
Las demás: ¬¬ ¡¡Claro, tú no irás y punto!!   
Kagu: (molesta) No sean tontas, no hay nadie mas que yo para esto¿acaso quieren quedar sin representante?  
Chica: (sonriendo maliciosamente) Oh, descuida, claro que tenemos a alguien además de ti¿verdad chicas?  
Las demás: (sonrisa maliciosa también) Claro que sí  
Chicos: O.O ¿Tenemos?  
Sess: ¬¬ ¿Y ahora de que rayos están hablando?  
Shu: (se interesa en la plática) Esto se pone bueno…  
Kagu: ¬-¬ ¿En serio? No me digan ¿y puedo saber quién es la que ustedes creen mejor que yo? (se cruza de brazos)  
Chica: (alza la mano, señalando) Voltea y la verás  
Chicos: (voltean) Quién es…  
Kagu: (voltea de mala gana) A ver, veamos que intento de tonta quieren que… (Se queda impresionada) O.O… No… puede ser…  
Sess: ¬¬ Pues que tanto señalan  
Shu: (voltea detrás de ella) Pero no hay nadie acá atrás…  
Chicas: (en coro) Así es, la chica elegida para ser nuestra representante, por decisión unánime es ¡¡Shura Ando!!  
Shu: (voltea a verlas, sorprendida) O.O ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿NANI???!!!!!  
Kagu: (a punto de darle un patatús) O.O ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿SAY WHAT???!!!!  
Chicos: O.O Órale, es verdad  
Sess: O.O   
Chica: Así es, tal como lo oyes, has sido elegida por todos para ser quien vaya en representación de nuestro grupo  
Shu: (se levanta de su lugar) O.O ¿¿¿Yo??? P-Pero no sé nada de esto, no creo que yo deba ir…  
Kagu: (suelta a reír) JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA… pero que broma mas estúpida es esta, como creen que una… tipa como ella puede participar en un concurso así, por favor…  
Shu: (se molesta por el comentario) ¬¬ Oye tú, que rayos quisiste decir con eso  
Kagu: (la mira desafiante) ¬¬ Te lo explico para que tu minúsculo cerebro lo entienda, ese es un concurso de chicas bellas, con estilo y gracia, no es un lugar en donde una marimacho como tú pueda estar  
Shu: (molestia en aumento) ¬¬# ¿¡Marimacho, yo?!  
Sess: (se molesta por el comentario) ¬¬ "Esa tonta, no sabe en lo que se está metiendo"  
Kagu: (con sorna, burlándose) ¿Acaso estás sorda¡Ninguna chica con clase practicaría un deporte tan masculino, únicamente una marimacho como tú!  
Shu: (muy enojada) ¬¬# Con que esas tenemos¿eh¡Pues te equivocas, no soy ninguna marimacho y lo demostraré, ganando ese concurso de belleza!  
Kagu: Ja, no me digas, primero debes quedar seleccionada y eso lo dudo mucho  
Sess: (interrumpiendo) Mejor cierra la boca Kagura, en mi opinión Shura bien puede ganar ese concurso, es atlética, inteligente y bella, algo de lo que tú careces totalmente  
Shu: (lo mira, se sonroja) "…Sesshoumaru"  
Chica¡Cierto!  
Chicos: Auch, golpe bajo para Omoyi  
Kagu: (furiosa) Tú… de nuevo la prefieres… muy bien, hagan lo que quieran, pero ella nunca ganará, no tiene lo que se necesita para hacerlo  
Chica: Eso no lo decides tú, pero para hacer más interesante esto, si Shura pierde, tendrá que ir a darle masajes por una semana a los asquerosos y callosos pies de la prefecta Kaede  
Shu: O.O ¡¡¡¡¿¿WHAT??!!!!  
Chicos: O.OU ¿L-Los pies de la prefecta¡Pero apestan como si tuviera un zorrillo muerto dentro de los zapatos!  
Chica: (mirada malvada) Precisamente¿qué me dicen chicas, aceptan la apuesta?  
Kagu: ¬¬ Pero eso es asqueroso  
Shu: -.-U Pienso igual… solo de pensarlo me dan escalofríos  
Kagu: (mirándola con desdén) Sin embargo, es el castigo perfecto para una marimacho como tú, es seguro que yo gane esta apuesta  
Shu: ¬¬ Oye, ya me cansé de que me insultes Kagura  
Kagu: (mirándola maliciosamente) Es eso o tal ves tienes miedo de perder por que ni siquiera te van a escoger para que vayas al concurso (la señala)  
Shu: ¬¬# Eso lo veremos, te arrepentirás cuando tengas que lavarle los pies a la prefecta  
Chica: Bien, está decidido, Shura irá como representante de nuestro salón para la selección de mañana, eso es todo¡¡¡vamonos a comer!!!  
Todos: n-n ¡¡¡SÍÍÍÍ!!!

Todos salen rápidamente, habían perdido mucho tiempo en la discusión y querían comer, Kagura sale también no sin antes burlarse nuevamente de la joven de ojos celestes… Shura estaba furiosa, como se atrevía a insultarla de esa manera, ella no era ninguna marimacho, si lo quería podía lucir muy femenina y linda como otras chicas… sin embargo ahora caía en cuenta que realmente no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de esas cosas, se dejó llevar por el impulso de callar a esa chica… y ahora¿que iba a hacer?

Shu: (se sienta mientras sujeta su cabeza) -.-U "Ay… en que lío me he metido… no sé absolutamente nada sobre estas cosas, aún si soy elegida, no sé como actuar, ni qué decir… y para colmo acepté esa estúpida apuesta… estoy frita" T-T  
Sess: (se acerca a ella) Oye¿estás bien?  
Shu: (alza la mirada) n-n Sí, estoy bien  
Sess: (mira hacia fuera con seriedad) ¿Segura? Por que me parece que fuiste demasiado impulsiva hace rato, tú no sueles caer en el juego de Kagura  
Shu: -.-U … Tienes razón… es que me dio mucho coraje lo que dijo… no por que me guste el kendo quiere decir que sea una marimacho, o que no pueda lucir como una chica linda…   
Sess: ¬//¬ Eso lo sé… lo sé perfectamente (recuerda lo bella que lucía con ese vestido en la fiesta después del campeonato)  
Shu: -.-U Pero lo que no pensé en ese momento es que no se absolutamente nada sobre esos concursos… ni siquiera puedo garantizar que me elijan entre todas para ir allá…  
Sess: (la mira) Pues si no lo hacen, es por que son unos idiotas más ciegos que un topo  
Shu: (lo mira)… Sesshoumaru…  
Sess: ¬//¬… Ya es tarde para retractarte, lo que debes hacer es dar lo mejor de ti para ganar y hacer que Kagura se trague sus palabras  
Shu: (se sonroja, sonríe) n-n Tienes razón, daré lo mejor de mí para ganar, seguramente seré una de las elegidas, después de todo no creo que no me conozcan… además ya encontraré la manera de averiguar lo que se hace en esos concursos, tal ves las chicas lo sepan, les preguntaré… (Pensativa)  
Sess: ¬//¬ No te preocupes por eso, conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte  
Shu: (lo mira sorprendida) ¿En serio?  
Sess: Sí… Izayoi fue ganadora de varios concursos así cuando estaba en la escuela, ella te puede aconsejar seguramente  
Shu¿Izayoi¿Quién es ella? (cierto toque de celos en su voz)  
Sess: (aparenta indiferencia) Ella… es mi madrastra  
Shu: (siente alivio) Ya veo… te lo agradezco mucho Sesshoumaru, no te decepcionaré (le sonríe)  
Sess: (se pone rojo) ¬///¬ Feh…  
Shu: (se levanta, lo toma de la mano) Ven, comamos juntos, antes de que el descanso termine

Sesshoumaru no puede decir nada, Shura lo hala con ella fuera del salón de clases… esto ya era algo cotidiano, aunque se resistiera, ella siempre se salía con la suya así que ya ni oponía resistencia, sin mencionar que le gustaba mucho comer con ella.

Al día siguiente, todos los estudiantes esperaban con ansias saber a quienes se había seleccionado para representar a la escuela en el concurso Miss Tokio, especialmente las chicas elegidas como representantes; finalmente todos fueron llamados al auditorio principal para hacer el anuncio oficial, todos estaban bastante nerviosos.

Kag: (emocionada) Ay que nervios… espero que me elijan  
San: -.- Sigo sin creer que te gusten este tipo de cosas Kagome, ni que fuera para tanto  
Kag: (la mira) Vamos Sango, si a ti también te emocionó cuando te escogieron conmigo, ya no finjas  
San: (no puede evitar sonreír) Ya… de acuerdo, también me gusta el mercado de carne¿contenta?  
Inu: (sentado al lado de la chica) ¬¬ Ya, no es para tanto Kagome  
Kag: ¬¬ No seas aguafiestas, esto es importante para mí… dijiste que me apoyarías  
Inu: (no puede evitar demostrar celos) ¬¬ Feh, tonta, como te emociona que miles de babosos te vean sobre un escenario, con ropa ajustada y eso...  
Kag: n-n Inuyasha¿acaso detecto celos en tu voz?  
Inu: ¬//¬ No estoy celoso… es que me molesta, eso es todo  
Mir: (sentado junto a Sango) Inuyasha, ya deja de ocultar tus emociones, a simple vista se ve que sí estas celoso, y es comprensible ya que muchos hombres verán a Kagome en traje de baño (sonrisa)  
San: ¬¬ De nuevo pensando cosas perversas¿verdad?  
Inu: (lo mira fulminante) ¬¬ Oye, mas te vale no imaginarte nada raro con mi novia o te patearé el trasero  
Mir: n-nU ¿Yo? Para nada, Kagome es mi amiga, jamás haría algo así con una amiga (toca el trasero de sango… otra vez)  
San: (furiosa) ¬¬# Entonces… ¡¡POR QUE NO DEJAS DE HACER TUS MAÑAS CONMIGO, PERVERTIDO!! (Lo abofetea fuertemente)  
Mir: (risa nerviosa) n-n# …  
Shu: (desde más atrás) ¬¬ Ese tonto, de nuevo con sus mañas  
Sess: ¬¬ Oye Shura, dime algo  
Shu: (lo mira) ¿Que pasa?  
Sess: (mirando a Miroku de forma asesina) ¬¬ Ese sujeto… ¿acaso a intentado… pasarse de listo contigo? Sé sincera  
Shu: O.O… Etto… pues la verdad es que no, Sango lo controla muy bien, no he tenido esos disgustos con él  
Sess: ¬¬ Bien, eso era todo lo que quería saber (cierra los ojos y se cruza de brazos)  
Shu: (mirándolo de reojo) "Por un momento, hasta a mí me dio miedo" -.-U  
Mir: (con un horrible escalofrío) O.OU Ay… tengo la leve sospecha de que alguien aquí no me quiere  
San: ¬¬ No me digas (tronándose los nudillos) ¿por qué será?

Un agudo sonido calla los murmullos de todos, la prefecta Kaede sale al escenario junto con algunos profesores, por fin llegó el momento tan esperado por todos.

Kae: (tocando el micrófono) ¿Está encendido?… Bien, como ya saben estamos aquí para dar a conocer a las cinco chicas que irán en representación de nuestra escuela al certamen Miss Tokio Estudiante  
Todos: n-n SIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!  
Kae: ¬¬ Ejem… este año tuvimos bastantes candidatas así que la elección no fue nada fácil, sin embargo, después de una noche sin dormir y solo tomando café, aquí está la lista (alza la mano con la hoja de papel)  
Mir: Mmm… así que una noche sin dormir, los profesores sí se ven adormilados pero la prefecta no…  
Inu: ¬¬ Es que esa anciana ya tiene el rostro así de feo, esas ojerotas ya no tienen remedio (se ríe)  
Kae: (lo mira) ¬¬ ¿Ya terminó de criticar señor Nagano?  
Inu: O.OU Rayos, olvidé que traía su aparato para la sordera…  
Todos: (se burlan de él) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA….  
Kae: ¬¬ Mendigo chamaco… ya me encargaré de ti después, ahora vayamos a lo que nos interesa, la primer seleccionada, por default, es la ganadora del año pasado, la señorita Kikyo Miko

Todos voltean a verla, Kikyo se levanta de su lugar, con su actitud arrogante y prepotente de siempre, contoneándose al caminar, aún creyendo que el suelo no la merece, sube las escaleras y se para sobre el escenario frente a todos.

San: Kikyo¿aún estaba en la escuela?  
Kag: Pensé que se había marchado…  
Mir: Lo que pasa es que, desde la venganza de Inuyasha, ya no le han prestado tanta atención como antes, ya todos conocen como es en realidad  
Inu: (con el ceño fruncido) Feh… seguramente va a querer lucirse en el concurso  
Kae: (viendo la lista) Bien, la siguiente en la lista, perteneciente al primer año y segunda seleccionada es la señorita Kagome Higurashi  
Kag: O.O ¡¿Yo?!  
Ki: (sorprendida) ¡¡¡¿¿Ella¡¡¡No es posible, como fue que la escogieron!!! (Se nota su molestia en el rostro)  
Mir¡Felicidades Kagome!  
San¡Lo conseguiste amiga!  
Inu: O.O Lo consiguió…  
Kag: n//n No lo puedo creer  
Ko: (se levanta y le grita) ¡¡¡ESO ES KAGOME, TU SERÁS LA GANADORA!!!  
Aya: (molesta) ¬¬ Ya Koga, no es necesario que le estés gritando así

Kagome se levanta y sube también mientras todos la ovacionan, colocándose junto a Kikyo, la pálida chica la mira con recelo y molestia, aún no puede creer que ella haya sido seleccionada, nuevamente se pone de muy mal humor y más por que nadie la ovacionó, excepto sus amigas y eso a base de amenazas.

Kae: Bien, ya, silencio… La siguiente seleccionada, también de primer año, es la señorita Sango Tajiya  
San: O.O…  
Mir: (feliz, con cascadas de lágrimas) ¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIII, MI DESEO SE HIZO REALIDAD, VERÉ A SANGO EN BIKINI, YA PUEDO MORIR EN PAZ!!!!  
San: ¬¬# ¡¡CÁLLATE PERVERTIDO!! (Lo golpea fuertemente) ¡A ver si puedes verme con los ojos cerrados por mis puños!  
Inu: ¬¬ U Ese idiota, no sabe cuando callarse  
Mir: X-X…

Sango se levanta y sube también, muy molesta por los comentarios de Miroku, mientras todos ven al pobre y golpeado chico y ríen divertidos; Kikyo está anonadada¿esa chica simplona también había sido elegida? Cada vez sentía más coraje pero no podía demostrarlo ahí arriba, así que se puso a contar hasta diez…

Kae: La cuarta seleccionada pertenece al segundo año, la señorita Ayame Kano  
Aya: (se levanta haciendo la señal de la victoria) n-n ¡¡¡SI, LO LOGRÉ!!!  
Ko: (sorprendido) ¿¿¿Tú¿Pero como rayos entraste a ese concurso? Eso no es para ti Ayame  
Aya: (lo mira) ¬¬ A sí, pues te demostraré de lo que soy capaz¡voy a ganarle a todas esas chicas y probaré que solo YO puedo ser tu prometida Koga, ya verás!  
Ko: ¬//¬ Ya cállate, me avergüenza que sigas con eso…  
G: ¬-¬ Esto se pondrá interesante  
H: ¬-¬ Tú lo dijiste hermano  
Ko: ¬¬# Ustedes cállense (les da un coscorrón)

La pelirroja sube, todos aplauden, Kagome le sonríe para felicitarla pero recibe una fulminante mirada de la chica de ojos verdes, Kagome se pone nerviosa y se escuda tras su amiga Sango… Kikyo sigue contando hasta diez para no explotar… solo que ya va casi hasta el cincuenta XD.

Kagu: (sonriendo maliciosamente) Ya solo falta una y tal como pensé, esa tonta no será escogida, iré a mi dormitorio por mi cámara, conservaré las imágenes de esa tonta masajeando los apestosos pies de la anciana para humillaciones futuras (se ríe)  
Shu: (nerviosa) -.-U "Solo falta una… si no me eligen, estoy perdida"  
Sess: (la ve de reojo) "…Shura"  
Kae: Y por último, la seleccionada número cinco que completará al equipo de representantes de la Academia Takahashi… la señorita Shura Ando  
Kagu: (voltea) Lo ves marimacho, te dije que no podrías… O.O… ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE DIJO???!!!!!  
Shu: (siente mucha emoción)… Me seleccionaron… ¡¡¡en verdad me seleccionaron, que emoción!!! (Sonríe)  
Sess: (sonríe también) Te dije que no te preocuparas, era lógico que te eligieran  
Kagu: (furiosa, mirando a la anciana) ¡¡¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER, SEGURAMENTE COMETIÓ UN ERROR, REVISE DE NUEVO!!!  
Kae: ¬¬ No hay error, la quinta concursante es Shura Ando  
Kagu: ¬¬ ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER, PERO ACASO ESTÁ CIEGA, COMO MANDA A ESA COMPETENCIA A UNA MARIMACHO COMO ELLA, YO DEBERÍA ESTAR AHÍ, NO ELLA!!!  
Kae: (mirada escalofriante) ¬¬ No estoy ciega, la elección fue imparcial y por votación por lo que no hay error, entiéndalo bien señorita Omoyi, ya deje de ser tan amargada y escandalosa, aprenda a ser buena perdedora, siéntese y cállese antes de que pierda la paciencia y mi úlcera se me reviente  
Todos: XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
Kagu: (apretando los puños) Grr…  
Sess: Anda, sube con las demás  
Shu: n-n Si

Shura se levanta, todos aplauden excepto Kagura, esta furiosa, sin embargo aún no perdía la apuesta, Shura no ganaría el concurso aunque ella misma tuviera que hacer trampa para evitarlo a toda costa. Por fin, las cinco representantes de la Academia Takahashi estaban reunidas, así tendrían más posibilidades de ganar y recibir el valioso premio en efectivo, Kaede ya podía ver todo ese dinero invertido en la nueva sala de profesores y si sobraba, en alguna que otra cosilla para los alumnos… Ahora las chicas debían prepararse para la cruda batalla que les esperaba.

* * *

**CONTINUA, CLASE 11: ****MISS TAKAHASHI (2) DE COMPRAS Y DE HEMORRAGIAS SEVERAS…**

**ATTE. Aori Garushia Sama  
**

**Mir: n-n VIVA, VERE MUCHAS CHICAS EN BIKINI, MI SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

**Yo: ¬¬ No tan rápido monje, o te aplacas o me haces usar esto (enseña un garrote gigante)**

**Mir: O.OU De dónde salió eso**

**Yo: Me lo dio Sango, es el "aplaca monjes" oficial, quieres probarlo (mirada maliciosa)**

**Mir: n-nU No gracias... mejor me siento aquí... sin hacer nada... (Risa nerviosa)**

**Yo: n-n Buen monje... y bueno, ahora si pasemos a los rewiews, lamentablemente esta ves solo mencionare a quienes me escribieron ya que me andan pidiendo la pc, asì que, muchas gracias a Seishime, Sesshiria, Natalia, SoraLove, Candy Girl, Brenda jet aime, Nikole y Virginia chan, por sus palabras de aliento, muchas gracias, en el proximo capìtulo hare los rewiews como siempre, bueno, me voy yendo, dejenme muchos rewiews por fas y gracias a mi Koga09, ai shiteru... HASTA PRONTO XD  
**

**  
**


	20. 11 MISS TAKAHASHI 2

**(con los ojos cerrados) por fas, por fas, que este alguien mas que el jijo de cri-crí, porfitas... (abre los ojos) O.O... increíble... NO ESTÁ, ESE JIJO DE CRI-CRÍ NO TA!!!! (de repente se escucha el insecto tocando al fondo) o-ó Rayos, otra ves estás aquí, y yo que pensé que me había librado de tí... pero ni modo, nomás por que tienes a Seishime de fan...**

**Bueno, volviendo al negocio xD, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, aquí traigo la segunda parte, la neta la iba a subir hasta el domingo pero no tenía nada que hacer así que nomas por eso xD**

**Sess: ¬¬ Y yo que rayos tengo que ver contigo mujer? No puedes entretenerte con alguna otra persona?**

**n-n Ah, Sexymaru, que andas haciendo por aca?**

**Sess: ¬¬ Tú dimelo, otra ves me trajise a rastras a este cuchitril que llamas casa**

**n/////n ahhhhhhh, que lindo se oye cuando lo dices tú, pero bueno, que te parece si me ayudas con los rewiews, si? si???? **

**Sess: ¬¬U Bueno... con tal de que dejes de mirarme de esa manera...**

**xD SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... Bueno, comencemos:**

**Seishime: Amiga!!! pues no será precisamente en su casa, pero ya verás que te encantará lo que va a suceder  
Sess: ¬¬ Habla por tí, este Sesshoumaru cree que eres una desquiciada, a mí jamás me passaría algo así**

**Candy Girl: Sess contesta: ¬¬ En serio crees que esta para morirse de risa? No digas eso o esta humana se le volverá a inflar el ego, en cuanto a quien ganará, esa tal miko muerta no será, este Sesshoumaru lo garantiza  
Yo: n////n ahi está, que mas puedes pedir?? Ah y Ryouga, tambien lo adoro, pero no sale en este fic xD**

**Willnira: xD SIIIIIIII, QUE SUFRA, QUE SUFRA MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...  
Sess: ¬¬ Este Sesshoumaru esta totalmente de acuerdo contigo mujer**

**Brenda jet aime: Sess contesta: o-ó Futura novia?? Humana loca, este Sesshoumaru no necesita de esas cosas  
Yo: ¬-¬ Estás seguro Sexymaru?  
Sess: ¬//¬ Cállate... y ponte a escribir  
Yo: xD ya, don't worry, mi vida esta asegurada **

**Jenny: Sess contesta: ¬¬ Otra? Cuantas veces tengo que decir que este Sesshoumaru no hace y jamás hará esas cursilerías de humanos!!  
Yo: xD no le hagas caso, gracias por tu comentario y aún falta mucho mas de ver de Sexy  
Sess: -- Acaso estoy pintado o que, no me explico??**

**Sesshiria: xD Si, esa Kagura, pero aún no has visto nada, me divertiré bastante con ella y con la putre, te gustará  
Sess: ¬¬ Aja, como sea, ya termina con esto, este Sesshoumaru tiene otras cosas que hacer**

**¬¬ Bueno, bueno ya... como si caminar por ahí fuera tan importante... Bueno, espero no haber olvidado nada, hagámoslo válido: Inuyasha y demás No me pertenecen, excepto Sexymaru en mis sueños guajiros xD... Sess: ¬¬ Bendita realidad... Yo: ¬¬ ejem... pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, por lo que no gano nada de lana con estas locuras mías. Bueno, pues disfrútenlo xD**

**(X) acciones de personajes  
"X" pensamientos de personajes  
(_XX) notas y demás locuras de la autora... O-O ON TAN MIS CHOCOLATES??? YA ME LOS TRANCIARON... T-T_**

* * *

**ACADEMIA DE LA VIDA  
**

**CLASE 11: MISS TAKAHASHI (2) DE COMPRAS Y DE HEMORRAGIAS SEVERAS…**

Nuevamente llega el fin de semana a la Academia Takahashi, los estudiantes se preparan para volver a sus casas y estar con sus familias, sin embargo, para las cinco chicas que participarán en Miss Tokio no será un par de días tranquilos… deben comenzar a prepararse para el concurso, en otras palabras, deben elegir los atuendos que usarán para la competencia, ya que no tendrán tiempo después por las clases… Aunque participan, los profesores no les dan trato especial ni permisos para salir en días de clase, así que deben aprovechar bien el poco tiempo del que disponen. En el campus, el club de la amistad está reunido, las chicas planean sus actividades para el día siguiente mientras que los chicos solo escuchan.

Kag: (con una hoja de papel) Bien, si despertamos muy temprano, podremos llegar al centro comercial justo cuando abren, así tendremos el tiempo justo para entrar a las tiendas y escoger lo que necesitemosSan: (con otra hoja de papel) Y si no encontramos nada, aún nos queda suficiente tiempo para ir a otras tiendas, la mayoría de ellas cierra hasta la media noche  
Inu: (con cara de fastidio) ¬¬ No puede ser, no hay nada peor que ver a dos mujeres hablar de ir de compras, me aburre  
Mir: ¬¬ Inuyasha, no seas grosero, para las chicas, el ir de compras es algo sagrado, te puede ir muy mal si las ofendes  
Inu: ¬¬ Feh, tonterías, ir de compras con mujeres es aburrido, es una pérdida de tiempo  
Kag: (mirándolo con ojos de pistola) ¬¬ ¿Así que eso es lo que piensas, Inuyasha?  
Inu: O.OU Etto… no Kagome, como crees, solo bromeaba…  
Kag: (sonrisa tenebrosa) Que bien, por que mañana vendrás con nosotras al centro comercial  
Inu: O.O ¡¡¿¿Nani¿Y yo por qué?  
Kag: (lo toma de la chaqueta y lo acerca a ella) Por que eres mi novio y como tal quiero que estés conmigo en ese momento tan importante¿entendiste cariño? (le sonríe muy tenebrosamente)  
Inu: n-nU Ah… ¿Pero acaso no vas a ir con Sango¿Para que quieres que vaya yo si ella es mas que suficiente?  
Kag: (lo suelta) Así que no quieres ir conmigo¿eh? (sonríe maliciosamente) Qué lástima, entonces tendré que pedirle a alguien más que me ayude con las bolsas  
Inu: ¬¬ Momento¿a donde quieres llegar Kagome?  
Kag: (mirada inocente) Solo digo que tendré que pedirle a alguien más que me ayude con mis bolsas… tal ves llame a Koga, seguramente él si querrá acompañarme  
Inu: (se pone muy celoso) ¬¬# Momento, no llamarás a ese sarnoso idiota, yo iré contigo, soy tu novio y por lo tanto, soy el único que puede cargar tus bolsas, ni se te ocurra pensar en eso otra ves¿entendiste? (la toma de la mano)  
Kag: n-n Inuyasha cariño, sabía que no me dejarías, gracias (lo abraza)  
Inu: ¬//¬ Feh… (La abraza también)  
Mir: -.- Ay Inuyasha es tan simple  
San: -.- Si… pero al menos ya tenemos quién nos ayude con las compras  
Mir: (le toma las manos, la ve seductoramente) Sango, quiero decirte que será un gran honor que me permitas ayudarte con tus compras mañana  
San: ¬//¬ Mentiroso, seguramente quieres ir de fisgón nada más  
Mir: (aprieta un poco mas su agarre) -.- Es cierto, me he portado muy mal contigo últimamente, pero estoy muy arrepentido y quiero enmendarme, por eso te quiero ayudar… Tú me importas mucho Sango, lo digo en serio  
San: (siente latir muy fuerte su corazón) -///- … ¿Es en serio… no es otra de tus mentiras Miroku?  
Mir: (le sonríe) Lo digo en serio, quiero ayudarte… y de paso estar a tu lado, eso me gusta mucho  
San: (se ruboriza más, hasta las orejas) ¿En serio?… Esta bien, puedes venir con nosotros  
Mir: n-n Sango, muchas gracias  
San: -/////- "Espero no arrepentirme después"  
Kag: (mirando la escena) n//n Ah… ¿no es lindo Inuyasha?  
Inu: ¬¬ Feh, es otra maña de ese pervertido, siempre les dice eso a todas  
Kag: (le da un codazo) ¬¬ Inuyasha, no arruines el ambiente, que tal si se le declara, lo echarías a perder  
Inu: ¬¬ ¿Declarársele? Eso jamás pasará, él es un mujeriego sin remedio  
Kag: Pues yo no lo creo (nuevamente mira a la parejita, sonríe) Entre esos dos, algo se está cocinando, ya lo verás  
Inu: O.O ¿Cocinando¿Qué tiene que ver la comida con que Miroku sea mujeriego?  
Kag: -.-U Olvídalo… Por cierto, Shura ya se demoró¿que tanto estará haciendo?  
Inu: Feh, seguramente Bakamaru la está entreteniendo con alguna tontería  
San: (tratando de recuperar su color natural) Pues, yo creo que ya no debe tardar (se suelta y se abanica con las manos)… Uff, que calor hace¿no?  
Mir: (feliz por la reacción de la castaña) Aún es temprano, vamos a esperarla un poco mas, de seguro tuvo algo que hacer  
Shu: (llega corriendo) ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón!… el entrenador me entretuvo demasiado  
Kag: Descuida, como tardabas Sango y yo organizamos la agenda para mañana, iremos a todas las tiendas posibles para así encontrar la ropa adecuada  
San: Así es, nos levantaremos muy temprano  
Shu: O.O ¿Mañana?… Lo que pasa… es que…  
Kag¿Que pasa?  
Shu: -.- No podré ir con ustedes al centro comercial… lo siento  
Ambas: O.O ¡¡¡¿¿NO VENDRÁS¡¡¿¿POR QUE??!!  
Shu: -.-U Bueno… es que… no puedo ir por que… "Ay, y ahora que les digo… todo por esa promesa que hice…"

**Flash back, en la mañana…**  
Sess: (caminando hacia el GYM) Ya hablé con Izayoi, mañana nos acompañará a comprar lo que necesites y te dará algunos consejos, puedes preguntarle cualquier cosa que quieras  
Shu: (a su lado) n-n Gracias, me salvaste, le diré a Kagome y Sango para que vayamos juntas…  
Sess: (la mira seriamente) ¿Hablas de esas chicas con las que siempre andas?  
Shu: Sí, ya habíamos quedado en ir juntas a comprar todo  
Sess: (se detiene)… Prométeme que no les dirás nada de esto  
Shu: (se detiene también) O.O Pero…  
Sess: (la toma del hombro) ¬¬ Una de ellas es la novia de Inubaka y no quiero que se entere de esto, seguramente ella se lo dirá o la acompañará… Promete que será un secreto, no les digas nada (la mira fijamente)  
Shu: -//-U… Esta bien… les diré que no podré ir con ellas  
Sess: (le sonríe) Bien… vamonos entonces (se va)  
Shu: O//O… E-Espérame (corre tras él)  
**Fin Flash back**

Shu: (se sonroja) -//- "No pude resistirme a esa sonrisa, se veía tan guapo…"  
Kag: (pasando la mano frente a ella) ¬¬ Tierra llamando a Shura…  
Shu: (despierta) O.O ¿Nani?  
Kag: (se cruza de brazos) ¬¬ Estabas por decirnos porque no vienes con nosotras de compras  
San: ¬¬ Te escuchamos, a ver si tu excusa es tan buena  
Shu: n-nU Ah… lo que pasa es que… ya tenía planes para ese día, como lo del concurso fue tan apresurado, no pude cancelar… lo siento  
Kag: Ya veo… pero cómo conseguirás toda tu ropa a tiempo, en la semana no podrás  
Shu: n-nU Descuiden, ya me las arreglaré  
San: Bueno, pues ni hablar  
Inu: Feh, no es tan malo, así tendremos menos bolsas que cargar  
Mir: Tú lo has dicho mi amigo  
Kag: ¬¬ Inuyasha…  
San: ¬¬ Se van a arrepentir  
Ambos: n-nU  
Shu: (riendo) Eso les pasa por habladores

Al día siguiente, como estaba planeado, Kagome y Sango se levantaron muy temprano y salieron al campus de la escuela para encontrarse con los chicos y partir, sin embargo Miroku era el único que estaba esperándolas, Kagome frunce el ceño, ese novio suyo era demasiado flojo, no tenía mas remedio que ir a despertarlo a la fuerza. Entra a los dormitorios de los chicos y va directo a su cuarto, toca pero no responde nadie, se acerca un poco a la puerta, no se escucha nada… voltea de un lado a otro y finalmente entra en la habitación, estaba oscura y varias prendas estaban regadas por el suelo, y sobre la cama estaba el chico albino, totalmente perdido en el quinto sueño, totalmente cubierto por las sábanas y las cobijas… una venita palpitante aparece en la frente de la joven.

Kag: ¬¬# Ese bobo, es un flojo de primera, no se qué vi en él… (Camina librando varios obstáculos hasta llegar a la cama) Inuyasha, despierta (lo mueve)  
Inu: (debajo de las cobijas) Mmm… (Se da vuelta y se acomoda mejor)  
Kag: ¬¬# Inuyasha, despierta, ya es muy tarde… dijiste que me acompañarías (sube a la cama apoyándose en sus rodillas y lo mueve nuevamente)  
Inu: (levanta las cobijas sorpresivamente) ¬¬ Ya te escuché gritona (la toma de la mano y la hala hacia él, tumbándola en la cama)  
Kag: (sorprendida) O.O Inuyasha…   
Inu: (la mira con ternura) Mira lo que tengo que hacer para tenerte en mi cama (se acerca a su rostro)… déjame recordarte por qué te fijaste en alguien tan flojo como yo… (Toma posesión de los labios de la chica en un profundo y dulce beso)  
Kag: O///O…

La joven no se esperaba esto de su novio, el enfado que tenía se había esfumado, ese beso delicioso lo había borrado por completo… Kagome cierra los ojos y se abandona al momento mientras Inuyasha la rodea con sus brazos fuertemente, aprisionándola en esa dulce caricia. Afuera, Sango miraba el reloj impaciente, que era lo que los retenía, si se tardaban más sus planes quedarían arruinados, Miroku solamente la miraba divertido.

San: (impaciente) Porqué tarda tanto… pues que tanto estarán haciendo si Kagome fue a levantarlo…Mir: (sonriendo) Veamos, Kagome e Inuyasha, solos en una habitación, sin nadie cerca, en un día sin clases… Mmm… (mirada pervertida)  
San: O//O… Pero que tonterías estás diciendo Miroku, Kagome no sería capaz de hacer algo así ni tampoco Inuyasha… no es correcto…  
Mir: (mirándola pícaramente) ¿Y como sabes que no? Kagome ama a Inuyasha y él está loco por ella… esta sería una grandiosa oportunidad para que ellos…  
San: -//´- ¡¡¡Cállate, no lo digas, no te oigo, no te oigo!!! (Le lanza golpecitos para impedirle seguir hablando)  
Mir: (sonríe divertido) n-n Sango, cálmate, no lo dije en serio, solo bromeaba (la toma de las manos)  
San: (lo mira ruborizada) ¬//¬ No te creo, tú siempre estás diciendo esas cosas, eres un pervertido Miroku  
Mir: (la mira fijamente)… Solo bromeaba, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir incómoda, la verdad es que me gusta mucho ver tu rostro con una sonrisa, por eso me atreví a bromear un poco  
San: ¬//¬ Pues que sentido del humor tan pervertido tienes  
Mir: (sonriéndole seductoramente) Ya, no me castigues, regálame una de esas sonrisas que me vuelven loco, anda  
San: O//O N-No digas tonterías… déjate de bromas (su corazón late a mil por hora)  
Mir: No bromeo (acerca las manos de la joven a sus labios)… por favor, sonríe para mí Sango, te lo ruego (besa las manos de la chica)  
San: (mas colorada) o//o… (Parecía que toda su sangre estaba en su cara a causa del acelerado palpitar de su corazón, sin poder controlarla, su boca lentamente dibujaba una bella sonrisa para deleite del joven de la coleta)  
Mir: (se queda embobado por la sonrisa de la chica)… Muchas gracias, Sango (él también se ruboriza, no deja de mirarla a los ojos)  
San: (también lo mira) "… Otra ves siento lo mismo… que tienen esos ojos que me hacen sentir tan indefensa y protegida a la ves… que es lo que tiene Miroku que hace que yo…"  
Inu: (desde la puerta de los dormitorios) ¬¬ Ejem¿ya nos vamos o qué?  
Mir: (voltea) o//o Inuyasha  
San: o////o Kagome  
Kag: (golpeando al chico en el brazo) ¬¬ Baka, te dije que no los interrumpieras  
Inu: (se soba el brazo) ¬¬ Oye, eso me dolió  
San: (se suelta, colorada como semáforo) -////- ¿Desde cuándo están ahí?  
Kag: -.- Desde hace unos minutos, pero como los vimos tan juntos no queríamos interrumpir… al menos yo no (mira con una sonrisa a su amiga)  
Mir: (tratando de disimular su sonrojo) Ejem… pues por que no hablaron antes, ya es muy tarde, que tanto estaban haciendo allá adentro¿eh pillines?  
San: (haciéndole de cómplice al chico de la coleta) De veras¿que tanto hacían que se tardaron horas en salir?  
Inu: ¬//¬ Feh, eso no es de su incumbencia  
Kag: -//- Solo fui a levantarlo, es todo (mira su reloj) O.O Ay no, ya es súper tarde, vamonos o no alcanzaremos a ver todo (toma la mano de su novio y lo hala)  
Inu: ¬//¬ Apúrense o los dejaremos (se aleja con ella)  
San: ¬¬ Claro, sálganse por la tangente  
Mir: (le sonríe) ¿Nos vamos bella señorita? (extiende su brazo hacia ella)  
San: (se sonroja de nuevo) -//-… Sí, vamos (toma el brazo del chico y se marchan)  
Sess: (detrás del edificio de los dormitorios) ¬¬ Ya era hora de que se largaran, creí que no dejarían de hacer esas cursilerías jamás…  
Shu: (junto a él, emocionada) n//n Lo sabía, algo hay entre Sango y Miroku, que emoción, que bien que pude verlo…  
Sess: ¬¬ U No hablas en serio, esos bobos se portaron demasiado cursis…  
Shu: (lo mira) Vamos, no tiene nada de malo, hay personas a las que les cuesta decir sus sentimientos, la cursilería a veces es la única manera de expresar lo que se siente, no es que sea malo _**(Yo: exacto, algunas personas como tú… comprenderás, no Sexymaru?? Te quedó el saco? XD)**  
_Sess: ¬//¬ Como sea, ya vamonos, Izayoi ya debe estar esperándonos (se va)  
Shu: - Espérame (corre tras él)

Ambos van al estacionamiento y suben al deportivo del chico albino, toman rumbo hacia la gran mansión Nagano donde los espera una impaciente Izayoi. Así, cada quien por su camino, todos los jóvenes comienzan su odisea por las miles de tiendas de ropa y accesorios de la ciudad, buscando los más apropiados para el concurso **_(Yo: a ver mis queridos lectores, para esta pequeña parte de ir de tienda en tienda, por favor escuchen la canción "_****_The Girl's Attractive" de Diamond Nights, la pueden encontrar en el sound track de la serie Small Ville Vol. 2, Metropolis Remix… en caso de que no lo tengan, pueden escuchar alguna muy rítmica… bueno, seguimos con la historia n-n)_**; cada ves que veían un escaparate, Kagome y Sango corrían como si fueran depredadoras tras su presa, arrastrando con ellas a Inuyasha y Miroku que se aburrían a más no poder mientras las chicas se probaban los miles de vestidos que miraban, aunque esto tenía algo bueno, podían verlas en esos ceñidos y escotados trajes antes que nadie, especialmente los trajes de baño… al menos eso pensaba Miroku, ya que Inuyasha le reclamaba a Kagome que esa ropa era demasiado atrevida, muy celoso ante la idea de que todo el montón de babosos que asistirían al evento la iban a ver así; por otro lado, Shura se probaba cuanta prenda elegía Izayoi para ella mientras le daba consejos sobre cómo actuar, como pararse, como caminar, etc., recordando sus experiencias como reina y ganadora de varios eventos similares y contándoselos a la joven con mucha emoción, mientras que Sesshoumaru esperaba afuera de cada tienda, con todas las bolsas, estaba súper aburrido pero no podía quejarse, su orgullo no se lo permitía, después de todo él le había pedido a Izayoi que ayudara a Shura en esto, era su deber ser el "ayudante cargador oficial de la mercancía".

Sess: (sentado en una banca fuera de la tienda) ¬¬ Ya llevan casi una hora dentro, no sé por qué las mujeres tardan tanto para comprarse un simple traje de baño…  
Iza: (dentro de la tienda) Asegúrate de sujetar bien las cintas, no querrás que se desaten en pleno concurso¿verdad?  
Shu: (en el vestidor) -//- Para nada, no diga eso señora Nagano  
Iza: n-n Vamos no me llames así, me siento vieja, mejor dime Izayoi  
Shu: Esta bien (sale del vestidor con un bikini color plateado) ¿Cómo me veo?  
Iza: n-n Te ves preciosa, creo que es el traje de baño indicado, si quieres puedes tomar esta pañoleta y atarla a tu cintura para que se vea mas sexy (le da una pañoleta blanca)  
Shu: (mirándose al espejo) Mmm… no sé, creo que es muy vistoso, aunque me gusto mucho, pero no sé…  
Iza: Vamos, de veras te ves muy bien… Ya sé, vamos a pedir una opinión neutral, ya regreso (sale de la tienda)  
Shu: (la mira confundida) O.o ¿Opinión neutral?  
Iza: (va junto al chico albino) Sesshoumaru, ven conmigo, necesitamos tu ayuda con algo muy importante  
Sess: (la mira) ¿Mi ayuda¿Acaso pasó algo?  
Iza: (sonriéndole) No, todo está bien, solo necesitamos tu opinión (lo toma de la mano) Anda, ven conmigo  
Sess: ¬¬ Esta bien (se levanta y va con ella dentro de la tienda)  
Shu: (probándose unas zapatillas) -.- No, demasiado altas, me dolerán los pies… (Se las quita, se levanta y va al espejo)… Debo admitir que la pañoleta atada a la cintura le da un toque perfecto a este bikini…  
Iza: (llegando) Aquí estoy, traje conmigo a un experto para que nos dé su opinión  
Shu: (voltea) ¿Un experto? (queda sorprendida al ver a Sess) O.O Se-Sesshoumaru  
Sess: O///O Shura… (No puede evitar mirarla de arriba abajo, ese bikini le permitía ver perfectamente el bien formado cuerpo de la chica, se ruboriza de inmediato)  
Shu: (muy sonrojada) o///o "No creí que Izayoi fuera por él… que pena"  
Iza: (sonriente al ver la reacción de ambos) A ver Sesshoumaru, dame tu opinión, yo digo que ese bikini le queda perfecto a esta linda jovencita, pero ella no está segura, así que tú deberás opinar que tal se ve (la toma de la mano y la alza dándole una vuelta)  
Shu: O///O I-Izayoi… no creo que sea necesario esto…  
Iza: Y bien¿que opinas?  
Sess: (mucho mas sonrojado) O//////O Etto… p-pues… y-yo…  
Iza: (ve a la joven) Anda modela un poco, quítate la pañoleta para que la prenda luzca mejor (se la quita)  
Shu: (se siente mas nerviosa así) -////- E-Esta bien (sube la mano a su cintura mientras pasa los dedos por su cabello)

Sesshoumaru queda congelado ante tal visión, esa postura la hacía ver sumamente hermosa, nunca ni en sus más remotos sueños se imaginó que tendría la oportunidad de ver a Shura en tan poca ropa, que ropa, en un traje de baño tan… pequeño… Parecía estar hecho para cubrir justamente aquellas zonas necesarias, dejando ver lo bien formadito que estaba su cuerpo; su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, sus hombros eran tan delgados, sus brazos tan finos, sus largas y torneadas piernas, la forma como el cabello caía junto a sus pechos… Repentinamente siente algo cálido que sale de su nariz, instintivamente lleva la mano a esa zona y mira, no puede creer lo que ve.

Sess: (mirando el fluido en su mano) O//O "No puede ser… esto es…"Iza: (preocupada) ¡Sangre! Sesshoumaru¿estás bien, te duele algo? (va con él y lo toma del brazo llevándolo a una silla cercana)  
Sess: (trata de disimularlo todo) ¬//¬ Estoy bien, no me duele nada… (Toma asiento, se limpia)  
Shu: (también preocupada, se acerca a él) ¿Estás seguro, no te duele la cabeza? (se inclina un poco mientras le toca la frente)  
Sess: (su rostro queda justo frente a los pechos de la chica) O/////O… (Su corazón se acelera de nuevo y un chorro de sangre a propulsión sale de su nariz mientras cae de espaldas inconsciente) x//x  
Shu: O.O ¡¡¡Sesshoumaru!!! (Se arrodilla a su lado mientras lo toma de la cabeza, muy preocupada) ¡¡Reacciona… Sesshoumaru!!  
Iza: (tomando su celular) ¡¡¡LLamaré a una ambulancia!!!  
Empleada: (tomando el teléfono) No se preocupe, llamaré al médico del centro, llegará más rápido que la ambulancia  
Iza: Bien, pero de prisa por favor  
Sess: (inconsciente en el piso) x//x…

Mientras tanto, Kagome y Sango caminaban alegremente, sin parar de hablar sobre los trajes que ya habían comprado y de lo que les faltaba todavía, sin embargo, Inuyasha ya estaba al borde del colapso, no podía ocultar su molestia por la ropa que su novia había elegido mientras que Miroku tenía una sonrisota imborrable, junto con varios rasguños y marcas de puño en su rostro cortesía de la bella castaña.

Inu: (con varias bolsas en las manos) ¬¬ Kagome, hasta cuando vamos a seguir caminando, ya me duelen los pies  
Kag: (voltea) ¬¬ Aún falta mucho por ver, hay muchos modelos de vestidos y trajes de baño que no hemos visto  
Inu: O.O ¡¡¿¿MAS??!! (Se adelanta y se pone frente a la chica) ¬¬# Pero si ya llevas aquí no se cuantas de esas cosas, esto es demasiado  
Kag: ¬¬ No es cierto, este concurso es importante y tengo que elegir el atuendo apropiado, para eso debo tener varios para elegir  
Inu: ¬¬ ¡Lo que pasa es que no puedes parar de comprar, eres una adicta a las compras!  
Kag: ¬¬ U No es cierto  
Inu: (mirándola fijamente) ¬¬ No mientas, te conozco muy bien  
Kag¡Ash, ya te dije que no soy adicta a las compras!  
San: -.-U Otra ves están peleando, siempre es lo mismo con esos dos  
Mir: (se acerca a ella, con las bolsas) n-n Cierto, pero eso demuestra lo mucho que se quieren¿no crees?  
San: -//- Creo que tienes razón  
Mir: Y tú¿ya tienes el traje que vas a usar? Yo no tengo inconveniente en seguir siendo tu ayudante linda Sango n//n  
San: ¬//¬ No, aún no me decido, ni mis puños tampoco para darte tu merecido por tus mañas, Miroku  
Mir: n-nU No hay problema (alza las manos)  
Kag: ¬¬ Ya basta, voy a seguir comprando hasta encontrar la ropa perfecta, con o sin tu ayuda Inuyasha (se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda)  
Inu: ¬¬# Grr… Eres una necia… Pero está bien, iré contigo a donde quieras ir, solo te pido que dejes de comprar cosas tan… sugestivas  
Kag: (lo mira) ¿Sugestivas¿De qué hablas?  
Inu: No te hagas la que no sabes, casi toda la ropa que compraste es demasiado… ya sabes ¬//¬  
Kag: (lo mira fijamente) No, explícame  
Inu: ¬//¬ U Ya sabes… muestras demasiada… piel y eso no me gusta  
Kag: O.O ¿Acaso estás celoso por que todos los que asistirán van a verme con esa ropa¿Es eso Inuyasha?  
Inu: ¬¬ Feh…  
Kag: (sonríe) n//n Inuyasha, eso es tal lindo (lo abraza)  
Inu: o//o K-Kagome… (Suelta las bolsas)  
Kag: Inuyasha, no tienes de qué preocuparte, el que me vean en esos vestidos no importa, lo que me interesa es que… tú me veas (se sonroja)  
Inu: (se sorprende) Kagome… ¿de veras?  
Kag: (se separa un poco) n//n Si… quiero verme bonita para ti  
Inu: (sonríe)… Esta bien, pero solo porque… luces hermosa en esa ropa (le da un beso en la frente)  
Kag: n//n  
San: (apenada) -//- Oigan chicos… estamos en la calle… todos los observan…  
Mir: n-n Pero eso no importa, para el amor esos detalles son insignificantes¿no Inuyasha?  
Inu: ¬//¬ Feh, cállate, aún falta bastante así que vamonos ya  
Kag: (prendada de su brazo) n//n Sí, vamos a ese centro comercial de allá, podemos descansar un poco  
San: -//- Me parece bien  
Mir: n-n Adelante, los seguimos

El Inu gumi camina hasta el enorme centro comercial; mientras tanto, Sesshoumaru finalmente despierta después de su "hemorrágico" desmayo, se levanta mientras mira a su alrededor, ya no estaba en la tienda sino en una cafetería, sentado en uno de esos asientos grandes para tres personas… apoya los codos en la mesa mientras sujeta su cabeza.

Sess: -.- "Maldición… como rayos fui a desmayarme frente a toda la tienda… frente a ella… debe pensar que soy un estúpido o algo peor…" (Suspira pesadamente)  
Shu: (acercándose a la mesa, con un par de bebidas) Ya despertaste, que bueno  
Sess: (levanta la cabeza, la mira) Shura… (No puede evitar sonrojarse de inmediato al recordarla en traje de baño aunque ya viste su ropa normal)  
Shu: (se sienta frente a él, le sonríe) n-n Nos diste un buen susto en la tienda, pero el doctor dijo que solo fue un golpe de calor (le da una de las bebidas) Bebe esto, está frío y te caerá bien  
Sess: (tratando de ocultar su sonrojo) ¬//¬ U Gracias… lamento… lo que pasó en la tienda (toma la bebida)  
Shu: n-n Descuida… la verdad es que yo me quería escapar de esa situación tan… incómoda… ¿Izayoi suele ser así de hiperactiva?  
Sess: -//- No te imaginas cuanto, parece como si mi padre se hubiera casado con una adolescente… Por cierto¿en donde se metió?  
Shu: (bebiendo su soda)… Pues, dijo que iba a ir a hablar con el doctor, es que ya llevabas bastante tiempo dormido, ya no debe tardar en volver  
Sess: (recostándose nuevamente) --U Espero que no cometa una de sus locuras…  
Shu: (mirando la lata de soda, se sonroja)… Sesshoumaru… ¿puedo… hacerte una pregunta?  
Sess: (cerrando los ojos) Dime  
Shu: (jugueteando con la lata) Pues… es que… no me dijiste lo que opinabas… del traje de baño que me estaba probando… así que… yo quería preguntarte…  
Sess: (abre los ojos de golpe) O.O… ¿Nani? (se levanta y ve a la chica)  
Shu: (baja la mirada, está muy sonrojada)… Quería saber… que opinas… de ese bikini… ¿crees que… me queda bien? (el tono de su voz denota que está nerviosa)  
Sess: O///O ¿Que… que opino? (traga saliva)

El muchacho no sabe que hacer, su cerebro trabaja al cien tratando de encontrar una respuesta diferente a "Te ves buenísima", "Estás como quieres" o "Mamacita, ya quisiera yo ser el dichoso traje para lucir tu deliciosa figura"… Maldición, por que tenía que hacerme esa pregunta, reclama mentalmente sin saber que contestar… la joven espera una respuesta, alza la vista, aún hay un toque de rojo en su rostro, Sesshoumaru no puede evitar ruborizarse aún más al ver su mirada tímida puesta en él, su corazón está a punto de explotar… debe hallar una salida antes de desmayarse nuevamente.

Sess: ¬//¬ U Pues… yo…  
Shu: (lo mira con interés)… ¿Si?  
Sess: ¬//¬ U… Yo…  
Shu: Dime  
Sess: -//-U "Por favor, que pase algo, que pase algo que me libere de esta situación…"  
Kag: (a su espalda) ¡Inuyasha, chicos, aquí hay un buen lugar, vengan!  
Sess: (le da un escalofrío al escuchar el nombre de su hermano) o-oU "¡¡Maldición, cuando dije que pasara algo, no me refería a esto!!" (Trata de ocultarse en el asiento)  
Shu: (la mira) O.O ¿Kagome?  
Kag: (voltea) O.O Shura… ¿pero que haces aquí, que no tenías un compromiso?  
Shu: O.OU Etto… pues sí… lo que sucede es que…  
San: (llegando) Que bonito lugar… Shura¿que haces aquí?  
Inu: (llegando también) Que¿ya terminaste tu compromiso?  
Shu: n-nU Pues… así parece… (Risa nerviosa)  
Todos: (menos Miroku) ¿O.o?  
Mir: (llegando) Vaya, con que Shura está aquí… (Voltea a su lado, ve a un Sesshoumaru tratando de esconderse) ¬-¬ Vaya, vaya, ya veo porque tu compromiso era tan importante¿verdad? (sonrisa pícara)  
San: (lo mira) ¿Por que lo dices… y por que pones esa mirada hentai?  
Mir: (señalando al chico) Miren ustedes mismos  
Todos: (voltean hacia donde señala, se sorprenden) O.O ¡¡¡PERO SI ES SESSHOUMARU!!!  
Sess: (a punto de colarse bajo la mesa) o-o Maldición, ya me vieron…   
Kag: (se sienta al lado de Shura) ¬-¬ Vaya, que andabas haciendo con Sesshoumaru¿eh?  
Shu: n-nU Etto…  
San: (sentándose del otro lado) ¬-¬ Con que saliendo con el chico y nosotras sin saberlo¿ah? No es justo, habla, cuéntanos todo y NO omitas detalles  
Inu: ¬¬ Oye tu Bakamaru, que rayos estás haciendo aquí, aún no es de noche para que salgas de tu sarcófago  
Sess: (se levanta, lo mira fríamente) ¬¬ Inubaka, lo que haga no te importa, al menos yo no ando de burro cargando costales como tú  
Inu: (suelta las bolsas) ¬¬ ¡¡Idiota, estás amargado por que yo SI tengo una vida social y tú no!!  
Sess: (burlándose) ¬¬ Ja, no me digas, no sabía que los burros como tú tenían vida social  
Inu: (se molesta mas) ¬¬# Mira Bakamaru, te vas a arrepentir  
Sess: (desafiante) ¬¬ NO me digas, que me vas a hacer¿darme de coses burrito?  
_**(Yo: ATENCIÓN, se llaman "coses" a las patadas que dan los burros, caballos, etc., OK? No se si se escriba así, pero creo que si me expliqué bien… eso espero -.-U)**  
_Inu: ¬¬# Grr…  
Mir: -.- Ay con este burro… digo, ya cálmate Inuyasha, no es para tanto  
Inu: (lo mira con ojos de pistola) ¬¬ Miroku¿tú también te vas a burlar de mí? (tronando los nudillos, lo toma de la camisa)  
Mir: n-nU No, como crees amigo, yo estoy de tu lado (risita nerviosa)  
Iza: (viene llegando) O.O Pero que pasa aquí… ¿Inu chan?  
Inu: (voltea) O.O… ¿Mamá?  
Los demás: O.O

Minutos después, todo está más tranquilo tras una breve explicación de la joven madre, los chicos beben algunas sodas mientras platican amenamente… excepto Sesshoumaru, él estaba sentado en la mesa de atrás mirando hacia otra parte.

Kag: Ya veo, entonces la madre de Inuyasha te ayudó a escoger tu ropa para el concurso  
Shu: -.- Así es, Sesshoumaru se ofreció a pedírselo, pero me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie… lamento haberles mentido  
Kag: n- Descuida, no hay problema  
San: n-n En casos como estos, es comprensible… pero la próxima ves tendrás que contarnos TODO¿de acuerdo?  
Shu: n-n Está bien  
Inu: ¬¬ Feh, aún no puedo creer que ese bobo se dignara en ayudar a alguien  
Iza: No digas eso, me dio mucho gusto que me lo pidiera, no es común que hable de sus amigos abiertamente con nosotros  
Inu: (burlándose) Ja, no es común por que no tiene ninguno  
Sess: (mirándolo de reojo, fulminante) ¬¬ Por eso no quería que nadie mas lo supiera, no quería que se nos pegara cualquier sabandija  
Inu: (lo mira con ganas de eliminarlo) ¬¬#  
Mir: Ya Inuyasha, compórtate, estamos delante de damas muy hermosas  
Iza: n-n Vaya, que jovencito mas educado eres Miroku  
Mir: n-n Muchas gracias, bella dama (le besa la mano)  
San: ¬¬# Miroku…  
Iza: Sin embargo, si sigues tan educado y coqueto, quiere decir que aún eres un mujeriego sin remedio¿verdad?  
Mir: (cae de cara en la mesa) n-nU Ay, pero como cree  
San: (mira divertida la escena) Ja, hasta que alguien te pone en tu lugar, pervertido hentai

Todos ríen, excepto Sesshoumaru; el resto del día lo pasan juntos, las chicas siguen mirando y probándose ropa, ahora bajo la experta mano de Izayoi, mientras que los chicos cada ves tienen mas bolsas que cargar… El día transcurre tan rápido que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hace tarde e irremediablemente deben volver a la escuela; Sesshoumaru esta enfadado ya que su auto deportivo parecía lata de sardinas con todo el grupo dentro, atrás iban Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango y Miroku, mientras que adelante, en el asiento del copiloto estaban Shura e Izayoi, además de todas las bolsas apretadas en la diminuta cajuela del auto. Después de dejar a la sonriente e hiperactiva madre de Inu chan **_(Yo: XD)_**, el grupo va directo a la escuela y a sus habitaciones, las jóvenes sacan los montones de ropa de las bolsas mientras sonríen muy entusiasmadas, mientras que los chicos solo caen rendidos en sus camas, exhaustos por tanto cargar y caminar; Shura acomoda toda la ropa en su armario, saca el bikini plateado y no puede evitar lanzar un suspiro, después de todo Sesshoumaru nunca le dijo lo que opinaba de él, tal ves así era mejor… repentinamente su teléfono empieza a sonar, la chica lo toma, es un mensaje de Sesshoumaru…

_Eres hermosa… ese traje te queda bien, S. N._

Una gran sonrisa se forma en sus labios, su corazón late fuerte, un tenue color rojo aparece en su rostro, está feliz por esa pequeña frase, toma el bikini y lo coloca en su pecho, de ahora en adelante, sería su favorito. En otra habitación, Kikyo observa un montón de trajes muy elegantes, su mirada era maliciosa y fría, en su boca se torcía una mueca parecida a una sonrisa perversa… no podía perder, lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado, cualquiera que se apareciera en su camino la destruiría sin miramientos… ya faltaba poco para el concurso, la sangrienta batalla por ser Miss Tokio no será la misma después de esto.

* * *

**CONTINÚA, CLASE 11: MISS TAKAHASHI (3) SE DESATA LA GUERRA, EMPIEZA EL CONCURSO MISS TOKIO ESTUDIANTIL**

**ATTE. Aori Garushia Sama... xD que tal, les gustó?? espero muchos, muchos rewiews, especialmente de quienes no me han escrito, como Ahome 23, onde se metieron??? las extrañoooo, tambien agradesco especialmente a mi lbob feroz Koga09, por sus aportaciones a la historia, ai shiteru koi y gracias por tu apoyo  
**

**Sess: ¬¬ Bueno, ya despidelos que ya me quiero ir**

**Yo: n////////n si, ya es hora de irnos a nuestra cita, cuuidense, no recibo cartas bomba ni con antraz y demás, ok??? MATTA NE xD **


	21. 11 MISS TAKAHASHI 3

**HELLO EVERIBODY, YA VOLVÍ CON OTRO CAPÍTULO, YA PUEDEN OVACIONARME Y APLAUDIR (cri-crí del grillito) ¬¬... ya pues, no tienes que recordarme la dura realidad... mendigo jijo de cri-crí...**

**Bueno, pues, a petición de una de mis lectoras (o mas bien amenaza diría yo ¬¬) nuevamente traigo conmigo a mi pechocho Sexymaru para que me ayude a contestar los rewiews de todos ustedes**

**Sess: ¬¬ Feh, si acompañarte significa estar envuelto en sogas que me cortan la circulación...**

**xD Ya Sexymaru, no seas tan exagerado (le aprieta un cachete) Bueno, vayamos a lo primero, los rewiews:**

**Seishime: Excelente amiga, esa canción tambien le queda bien, solo que no aparece el link, pero descuida, si la conosco  
Sess: ¬¬ Claro que estuve genial, yo siempre soy genial**

**Jenny: Sess dice: VAYA, POR FIN, HASTA QUE ALGUIEN CON CEREBRO CONTESTA... Este Sesshoumaru jamás, y repito, JAMÁS EN TODA LA ETERNIDAD, hubiera sangrado por la nariz de esa manera  
Yo: ¬¬ Oye, ya te dije que no se vale enviar sobornos Sexymaru... pero bueno, me alegra que te gustara y si escribí eso... pues es para divertirlos a todos ustedes, es un fanfic despues de todo no? xD**

**Gabita: ¬¬ ora si, a ver mi chava, como que te olvidé?? No encontré tu pasado rewiew, pero para que veas que soy buena gente (xD jajajajajajaja, sobre todo eso), traje de nuevo a mi Sexymaru para que te conteste  
Sess: ¬¬ Este Sesshoumaru no se deja doblegar por humanas, este Sesshoumaru no teme a ninguna de tus amenazas... aunque ese arsenal suena interesante, a donde dices que lo vas a conseguir??  
Yo: (tapándole la boca) n-n Bueno, suficiente, espero que estés satisfecha con esto... y bueno, en un principio pensaba poner lemon, pero despues de pensarlo bien, decidí que no, ya que este fic NO es Hentai, así que descuida, eso no passará... al menos no en este fic y no de esa manera xD**

**Willnira: xD jejejejejejejejejejejejejeje...  
Sess: ¬¬# Humana impertinente, como le dices eso a este Sesshoumaru...  
Yo: Te pasas, bueno, gracias por tu rewiew, a mi tambien me gusta como puse a la mama de inu, es tan divertida, bueno sigue pendiente, seguramente te gustará xD**

**Brenda Jet Aime: n-nU ah... esa Sassha, tan bromista, verdad?  
Sess: ¬¬# Otra... este Sesshoumaru ya se está cansando de que se tomen libertades con mi persona... y mas insinuando que hay alguien mas fuerte que este Sesshoumaru, es el colmo  
Yo: xD ya no te hagas, si bien que te gusta la atención, bueno Brenda, espero te guste este capi y saludos a Sassha... mis respetos n-nUUUUUU**

**Virginia chan: xD siiiiii, gracias amiga  
Sess: ¬¬ Feh, ahora ya saben por que razón ese bobo de Inuyasha es como es, de seguro ella lo dejó caer de cabeza  
Yo: xD jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja...**

**Sesshiria: Sess dice: ¬¬ ESTE SESSHOUMARU NO ES NINGUN PERVERTIDO, CUANTAS VECES LO TENGO QUE REPETIR  
Yo: gracias amiga, ya verás lo que pasará con la putre, te encantará y el momento de Inu y Kag, es que ya se lo merecian, no crees? xD**

**Ahome23: xD amiga, que coincidencia verdad? Que lástima pero bueno, espero que puedas seguir leyendo mi historia y te siga agradando, si pudiera tambien te mandaría provisiones chocolatadas pero no puedo... ANTES ME LAS COMO, NO TENGO FUERZA DE VOLUNTAD XD  
Sess: ¬¬U Si lo sabré yo... **

**Bueno, ahora si no olvidé a nadia, verdad (haciendo énfasis en lo último)... xD Bueno, ahora vayamos a lo segundo: Inuyasha y demás no me pertenecen... EXCEPTO MI SEXYMNARU QUE LO TENGO AQUÍ APRETADITO XD... Sess: --U Mátenme... mátenme ya... Yo: xD... bien, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, y no gano nada de lana con esta historia... excepto cuando domine el mundo, entonces esta historia se venderá por millones y seré MUY RICA MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...**

**Sess: ¬¬U Ajá, sigue soñando **

**--U Bueno ya... disfruten el fic pues xD**

**"X" pensamientos de personajes  
(X) acciones de personajes  
_(XX) notas de la autora... QUE MENDIGO FRÍO HACEEEEEEEEEE, ME CONGELO X(_**

* * *

**ACADEMIA DE LA VIDA  
**

**CLASE 11: MISS TAKAHASHI (3): SE DESATA LA GUERRA, INICIA EL CONCURSO MISS TOKYO ESTUDIATIL**

Después de varios días de preparación física y mental, el tan esperado día del concurso de belleza llega por fin, las representantes de la Academia Takahashi suben a un autobús de la escuela para ir al auditorio municipal de la ciudad en donde se llevará a cabo el evento; los estudiantes salen de la escuela para trasladarse por sus propios medios al auditorio y apoyar a sus chicas favoritas… además de las ganas de verlas en ropa ligera.

Mir: ¬¬ Inuyasha, apúrate, vamos a llegar tarde para ver… digo para apoyar a las chicas en el concurso  
Inu: ¬¬ Ya voy, pero te advierto una cosa, si ves a MI Kagome con tus miradas pervertidas, te voy a partir la cara¿entendiste?  
Mir: (haciéndose el ofendido) ¬¬ Inuyasha, me ofendes, yo jamás haría algo así con Kagome, ella es mi amiga y a mis amigas las respeto  
Inu: ¬¬ Entonces por que siempre molestas a Sango, también es amiga nuestra y siempre andas propasándote con ella¿o no?  
Mir: n-n Etto… pero no es igual, aunque somos amigos, ella es diferente¿entiendes?  
Inu¿o.o? Que rayos dices, me confundes  
Mir: -.- Olvídalo, mejor vamonos o no llegaremos a tiempo  
Inu: Descuida, no tarda en llegar el chofer, solo debemos esperar junto a este auto (señala un auto deportivo que está cerca)  
Mir: (mira el vehículo) Oye, que acaso ese auto no es el de…  
Inu: (mirando al frente) ¬¬ Ya era hora de que llegaras  
Sess: (mirándolo fríamente) ¬¬ Que rayos haces aquí, aléjate de mi auto antes de que lo ensucies, Inubaka  
Inu: ¬¬ Cállate… Oye, vas a ir al concurso¿verdad?  
Sess: ¬¬ ¿Que te hace pensar que lo haré? Esas cosas son estúpidas, no van conmigo  
Inu: ¬-¬ Feh, no te hagas el tonto, Shura nos dijo que prometiste ir a apoyarla  
Sess: ¬-¬ U Bueno y ultimadamente¿que rayos quieres conmigo?  
Inu: Pues que nos lleves al concurso a Miroku y a mí  
Sess: (haciéndose el sorprendido, con sarcasmo) ¡¿PERRRRDON¿Que quieres que yo que?  
Inu: ¬¬ No me hagas repetirlo  
Sess: ¬¬ Feh¿acaso crees que soy su chofer? Váyanse corriendo, si te dejo subir, vas a llenar de pulgas la tapicería, Inubaka (va hacia el auto y abre la puerta)  
Inu: (le cierra la puerta) ¬¬ Mira, nada te cuesta llevarnos, nosotros también le prometimos a Shura que la apoyaríamos  
Mir: (acercándose a ambos) Sí, no querrás que se decepcione al no vernos entre el público¿verdad?  
Sess: (sin inmutarse) ¬¬ Me importa un bledo lo que le hayan prometido, ese es su problema, ahora apártense antes de que…  
Inu: ¬¬ ¿Antes de que? Si no nos llevas, no te dejaremos ir, nos pondremos frente al auto (se para frente al automóvil)  
Mir: Sí, tendrás que arrollarnos si acaso quieres moverte (va con su amigo)  
Sess: ¬-¬ Promesas, solo prometen y nunca cumplen (abre la puerta y sube) Esta bien los llevaré, pero ni se les ocurra ensuciar la tapicería por que los lanzo a la autopista, no me importa ir en movimiento (mirada fría)  
Inu: (sonrisa triunfal, le da un codazo a su amigo) Ja, lo ves, triunfamos (se sube al auto)  
Mir: n-nU… Con que va a arrojarnos a la autopista… en movimiento… (Se sube también, algo nervioso)

Sesshoumaru arranca velozmente su deportivo, Miroku se aferra del asiento a veinte uñas mientras que Inuyasha abre la ventana y saca la cabeza para sentir el aire fresco, se notaba a leguas que ya estaba acostumbrado a la loca forma de conducir de su medio hermano, Miroku solamente luchaba por no desgarrar los asientos ni vaciar su desayuno en el tapiz. Mientras tanto, en el auditorio, las representantes de las seis escuelas y academias participantes se preparaban para la presentación e inicio del concurso, en total treinta jóvenes se disputarían la corona de Miss Tokio Juvenil de ese año y los excelentes y jugosos premios para ellas y su escuela; Kagome, Sango, Shura, Ayame y Kikyo hacían su aparición tras bastidores, vestidas con sus uniformes perfectamente arreglados, las demás participantes voltean a verlas, no faltan las miradas recelosas y envidiosas por parte de todas, especialmente dirigidas hacia Kikyo ya que ella era la que había ganado el pasado año… La pálida chica observa a las demás de forma altanera, sonriendo maliciosamente, como si todas fueran insignificantes en comparación con su grandiosidad…

_**(Yo: XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… háganla buena, la zombi esa, una grandiosidad… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… COF, COF, COF… ay, ya me ando ahogando… quién rayos escribió eso)  
(Ki: -cerca del PC tratando de disimular su presencia ahí- Ejem… pero cuanto polvo hay aquí, se ve que eres una descuidada, con razón escribes este tipo de cosas, en la realidad eres una de esas impopulares que acabarán solas, con una casa llena de gatos apestosos -siseando como la víbora rastrera que essssssss- )  
(Yo: ¬¬# Otra ves tu¿no aprendiste la lección, verdad? Vas a ver que con la GRAN AORI SAMA NADIE SE METE -a autora da un silbido agudo y largo- )  
(Ki: -tapando sus oídos- ¬-¬ Ay si tu, falta mas que eso para romperme los tímpanos, autora de fics de segunda… -de repente se escucha algunos chillidos acercándose- O.O Y eso… que rayos es eso… ¡¡¡¡ay no, no puede ser!!!!)  
(Yo: -riéndose como una loca- ¡¡¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, AHORA SÍ, ATAQUEN MIS BELLAS, ATAQUEN A LA ZOMBIE!!! -Los chillidos se intensifican, una gran marejada gris se abalanza contra Kikyo, una marejada de ratas hambrientas- )  
(Ki: -gritando como desquiciada- O.O AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, QUÍTENMELAS, QUÍTENMELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… -las ratas empiezan a mordisquear su ropa y su cabello- AAAAAAHHHHHHHH, YA ME LAS PAGARAAAAAAAAAAAAA… -se va corriendo mientras las ratas la siguen- )  
(Yo: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… COF, COF, COF… n-nU)**_

Ejem, pues retomando el control de la historia… Kikyo miraba a las demás chicas fríamente, con esa actitud de superioridad que la caracterizaba, intimidando a algunas y haciendo rabiar a otras; Kagome y las demás permanecían a distancia, observando la escena y a las demás competidoras.

San:¬-¬ Que sorpresa, se ve que Kikyo no es muy popular entre las competidorasKag: (asiente) Seguramente es de las que juega sucio, debemos estar alertas por si intenta alguna mala jugada con nosotras  
San: Bien, no voy a perderla de vista  
Shu: (mirando alrededor) Se ve que todas tienen experiencia en esto, no hay que mostrar que somos inexpertas o nos comerán vivas  
Aya: O.OU Ay, todas las chicas son demasiado flacas y bonitas… y el auditorio es demasiado grande… ¡¡¡¡estoy muy nerviosa!!!! (algunas voltean a verla, sonríen y se burlan)  
Shu: ¬-¬U Que acabo de decir, que no me escuchaste Kano?  
Aya: -.-U Lo siento, es que cuando estoy nerviosa, me da por gritar  
San: -.-U Pero que bien, justo lo que nos faltaba…  
Kag: n-nU No sean tan duras, seguramente es su primer concurso, igual que nosotras, verdad?  
Aya: ¬¬ Ja, ni creas que podrás engañarme con esa sonrisita falsa, yo se la clase de bruja que eres Higurashi  
Kag: O.O Nani?  
Aya: (la mira fijamente) ¬¬ Voy a ganar este concurso y así Koga verá que soy mucho mejor que tú, se dará cuanta que soy la única que puede ser su prometida, así que preparate para la batalla Higurashi! (la señala)  
Kag: -.-U Ay, todavía crees que yo…  
San: ¬¬U Déjala, no la vas a sacar de ahí  
Shu: -.- Mejor hay que pensar en otras cosas más importantes que esto, ya habrá tiempo después para sacarle esa idea de la cabeza  
Aya: O.o?  
Ki: (mirándolas de reojo fríamente) "Ja, todas son unas tontas, lamentarán haber entrado en este concurso, verán lo cruel que puede ser… me encargaré de eso personalmente" (risa malévola mental)

Los encargados avisan a todas que tomen sus respectivos lugares, la ceremonia de inicio está por comenzar. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha y Miroku llegan a tiempo y buscan asientos rápidamente, encuentran tres libres pero juntos, los hermanos suspiran con fastidio pero no tienen de otra y se sientan. Las luces se vuelven tenues, el presentador sale al escenario y les da la bienvenida a todos, el discurso comienza, las categorías en que las participantes serán evaluadas serán desfile en traje casual, desfile en traje de baño, desfile de talentos y desfile en traje de noche con un acompañante, finalmente se les harán unas preguntas para que los jueces tengan un mejor plano de cómo son, poco a poco se irán eliminando chicas, el orden en que desfilarán será aleatorio, al final solo quedarán cinco chicas de las cuales una será la ganadora de la corona.

El presentador ahora llama a las chicas al escenario, nombrando a las escuelas representadas: Academia Kanamatsu, las representantes pasan en sus ajustados uniformes escolares, chicas muy altas, con apariencia de super modelos de revistas, los chicos no las pierden de vista, sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas; Academia Mujenjyo, las chicas sonríen forzadamente mientras contonean su "huesuda" figura, los chicos siguen mirándolas como babosos; Academia Urasue, las chicas caminan como si fueran muñecas hechas de barro, muy tiesas y pálidas pero aun así atractivas, los chicos silban y aplauden; Academia Osakada, chicas misteriosas y tímidas, los chicos las observan interesados en ese misterio que reflejan; Academia Aikawa, las chicas salen sonrientes como si fueran porristas, se mueven con mas naturalidad, los chicos lloran de felicidad, sin embargo un joven de ojos violetas observa a una de ellas en especial, algo sorprendido; finalmente la Academia Takahashi, nuestras chicas salen sonrientes, Kikyo a la cabeza, seguida de Kagome, Sango, Ayame y Shura, Inuyasha empieza a aplaudir y gritar como loco, repentinamente Koga aparece y grita también, Miroku sonríe ampliamente y aplaude y Sesshoumaru trata de aparentar indiferencia pero no puede evitar irritarse con cada tipo que mira a Shura como si fuera una "muñecota de escaparate".

El presentador entona una canción, como en todo concurso de belleza, mientras las chicas sonríen y saludan iluminadas por las brillantes luces, todos los espectadores sonríen, en especial el género masculino ya que había más que suficiente para hecharse un buen "taco de ojo"; la canción termina y las chicas se retiran, cada equipo a sus camerinos para cambiarse de ropa y arreglarse para el primer evento del concurso.

**DESFILE EN TRAJE CASUAL**

Tras bastidores, los gritos de nerviosismo y emoción de las participantes es abrumador, los maquillistas y peinadores muestran ceños fruncidos, era una verdadera molestia trabajar con adolecentes inexpertas en el medio ya que les provocaban grandes dolores de cabeza; con nuestras chicas, cada una tomaba su ropa y se vestía lo más rápido posible antes de ser llamadas para el maquillaje y cabello, sentían mariposas volando en sus estómagos de la emoción, especialmente Ayame ya que se había puesto a cantar "The Beat of my Heart" de Hillary Duff a todo pulmón… y la chica no era precisamente una "cantante" muy entonada…

San: (cansada de taparse los oídos) ¬¬# Esa chica y su delirio de artista empieza a exasperarme…  
Kag: (vistiéndose lo mas rápido posible) -.-U Cálmate, está nerviosa y así es como trata de calmarse  
Aya: (contoneándose, dejando salir al "gallo" que todos llevamos dentro) OEOEO OEOEEEEEEEEE, TO THE BEAT OF MY HEART….  
Shu: (con una venita en la frente) ¬¬# Pues si necesita calmarse, yo la calmo, ahorita van a ver… (va hacia la pelirroja con el puño cerrado)  
Kag: O.OU Shura, espéra, cálmate por favor (la sujeta del brazo)  
Shu: ¬¬# Suéltame, nada más le voy a poner un tapón en la boca y ya…  
Kag: n-nU Por favor, cálmate, seguramente ya va a terminar… Sango, ayúdame con esto, dí algo (voltea a verla)  
San: (con un rollo de cinta en las manos) ¬¬# Olvídate del tapón, la cinta adhesiva es mejor, deja te enseño como (va hacia la chica)  
Kag: O.O Sango, espérate, no!!! (trata de detener a la castaña también)  
Ki: (las mira molesta) ¬¬ "Tontas escandalosas, haré que me asignen un camerino privado inmediatamente…" (sale del camerino dando un portazo)  
Aya: (sin percatarse de las chicas que desean amordazarla a causa de su "peculiar" canto) THE BEAT OF MY HEART, THE BEAT OF MY HEART, THE BEAT OF MY HEART...

El presentador nuevamente se coloca frente a todos anunciando el inicio de la primera etapa del concurso, el Desfile en Traje Casual, saca una lista de un sobre sellado y comienza a llamar a las jóvenes una por una mientras una melodía empieza a sonar… Inuyasha y los demás observan impacientes, aún no salía ninguna de Takahashi; una de las chicas de Kanamatsu camina sonriente cuando inesperadamente uno de sus tacones se rompe haciéndola rasbalar y caer cuan larga es, se escucha un sonoro AUCH del público, los representantes de la academia rápidamente corren a auxiliarla y se la llevan… El presentador suspira y llama a la siguiente concursante, Kikyo Miko de Takahashi: ella camina altiva con su largo cabello suelto, luciendo un top negro con brillantes en la parte superior, luciendo sus pálidos hombros descubiertos, junto con una minifalda negra también, luciendo sus lárgas piernas y algo más… ese atuendo dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, también lucía bastantes brazaletes y un vistoso collar de oro en su cuello, los jueces no le quitan los ojos de encima.

Inu: ¬-¬ Tenía que ser ella, siempre le gustó llamar la atención a cualquier precio, pero aquí se pasó, esa ropa es como de…  
Sess: (frunciendo el ceño) ¬¬ Mujer que intenta llamar la atención, o en otro caso, le faltó tela cuando se hizo esa ropa, por no sonar vulgar  
Inu: ¬¬ Me quitaste las palabras de la boca  
Mir: (sin dejar de mirarla) Pero no puedes negar que… tiene lo suyo, no? (cara pervertida)  
Inu: (le da un coscorrón) ¬¬# Cállate pervertido traidor  
Mir: n-nU  
Sess: (con una venita latiente) ¬-¬#

Las chicas continuaron desfilando, sin embargo a algunas siguieron ocurriéndoles varios "accidentes" que las dejaron fuera de la competencia como tacones rotos, ropa razgada o rota que en el escenario se despegaba, haciendo que las chicas corrieran avergonzadas, el presentador estaba desconcertado pero el evento debía continuar, la siguiente en salir era Sango Tajiya: la castaña sale sonriendo, vestida con una blusa en escote en v de color rosa pálido y una minifalda a la cadera en color vino, su cabello estaba sujeto en la parte de abajo con un listón del color de la blusa, usaba un collar con un pendiente de cuarzo rosa y unas botas de tacón de aguja y punta, muy a la moda, los jueces la miraban sorprendidos, su sonrisa era cautivadora y esa ropa mostraba la delgada figura de la chica; Miroku entra en una especie de trance al verla salir, esa bella sonrisa le traía tanta tranquilidad, parecía como si todo hubiera desaparecido y solo existiera ella, tan hermosa, tan inocente, tan…

Inu: Oye Miroku, te estoy hablando!  
Mir: (despertando) O.O Nani?  
Inu: (mirándolo fijamente) Que tanto mirabas a Sango, acaso quieres sacar tus mañas otra ves o que?  
Mir: -//- No Inuyasha, yo solo… estaba distraído, nada más  
Inu: ¬¬ Feh  
Sess: (mirándolos) ¬¬ "Tonterías"

Ahora llegaba el turno de Kagome Higurashi: ella sale con su cabello suelto, con un vestido color amarillo claro con estampado tenue de flores que dejaba ver su esbelta figura, de un solo tirante, es decir uno de sus hombros estaba descubierto, la falda era asimétrica, de un lado era mas corta que de otro, con un poco de vuelo, con un collar con varias piedras del mismo color adornando su cuello y unas zapatillas de tacon alto, la chica camina con seguridad mientras sonríe alegremente a los jueces y al público; Inuyasha siente su corazón latir con fuerza, su Kagome se veía hermosa con ese vestido, aplaude fuertemente; a varios asientos de distancia, Koga también mira embobado a la chica y le aplaude y le silba, Inuyasha lo mira con mucha molestia y empieza a reclamarle, Koga también se molesta y comienzan a pelear.

Inu: (de pie) ¬¬ Escúcha bien sarnoso, deja de estar gritándole a Kagome, ella solo me necesita a mí para apoyarla!!  
Ko: (de pie, desafiente) ¬¬ No me digas, el único que sale sobrando aquí eres tú idiota así que mejor lárgate antes de que averguenzes a Kagome!!!  
Inu: YOO??!! TÚ ERES EL ÚNICO QUE HACES EL RIDÍCULO, TENIENDO NOVIA, MOLESTAS A OTRA CHICA QUE YA TIENE NOVIO, ERES UN MISERABLE!!!  
Ko: (muy molesto) EL ÚNICO MISERABLE ERES TÚ, VOY A QUITARTE DE MI CAMINO, ASÍ KAGOME SERÁ MIA!!!  
Inu: ATRÉVETE SI ES QUE PUEDES!!!  
Mir: ¬//¬ Inuyasha, sientate ya o los de seguridad te van a sacar a palos  
Sess: (con mucha verguenza) ¬//¬ No lo conosco, no lo conozco para nada…  
Inu: (sentándose a la fuerza por su amigo) ¬¬# GRRRRRRRR…  
Ko: (sentado por los de seguridad) ¬¬# Bestia…  
Kag: (saliendo del escenario) -.-U

Luego de algunas chicas, es el turno de Ayame Kano: la pelirroja sale también sonriendo animadamente, con sus dos coletas, con una blusa de tirantes roja y unos jeans a la cadera color blanco, dejando ver su ombligo, y unas botas color marrón oscuro, ella camina moviendo sus caderas resaltando su pequeña cintura, los jueces sienten ganas de devolverle la contagiosa sonrisa; en el público, Koga estaba boquiabierto, jamás había visto así a Ayame, desde cuándo había crecido tanto? Que aún no era una niña?

Inu: Feh, no sé para que ese sarnoso molesta a Kagome si su novia no está nada malMir: (con la boca abierta) O¬O…  
Sess: (impaciente) ¬-¬ "Hasta cuando va a salir Shura, estoy aburriéndome…"

El público aplaude, las chicas continúan saliendo con su vestimenta casual, al menos las que no han sufrido "repentinos" accidentes, el número de las competidoras estaba bajando peligrosamente, los encargados del evento estaban algo nerviosos ya que eso podría repercutir negativamente para ellos. El presentador anuncia a la última participante por salir al escenario, de Takahashi, Shura Ando: la joven sale con paso relajado y sonriendo dulcemente, lleva un top tipo corsé color azul claro con un pequeño escote en v, su largo cabello negro esta sujeto en una ligera coleta de lado mientras varios mechones adornan su rostro, lleva una minifalda a la cadera azul rey con una pequeña abertura de costado y unas sandalias de tacón alto color plateado, junto a varios brazaletes de plata en ambas manos y un collar con un dije amatista **_(Yo: es color rosa, similar al cuarzo pero un poco mas fuerte, ok?)_**, los jueces quedan maravillados y no pueden dejar de mirarla, los chicos se quedan mudos por unos instantes hasta que rompen a gritar de emoción…

Inu: O.O Wow, ella es Shura, eso dijo ese sujeto, verdad? Parece modelo, luce hermosísima  
Mir: n¬n Ajá…  
Sess: O//O "Por dios… Izayoi creó un monstruo… se ve tan hermosa… tan perfecta, tan…"  
Chico: (envalentonado) n//n PRECIOSA, ESTÁS BUENÍSIMA MI REINA!!!  
Sess: (siente que le hierve la sangre, mira al chico fulminante) ¬¬# Oye tú, vuelve a decirle algo así y te moleré a palos, entendiste?! (sus ojos son tan fríos que si pudiera matar con ellos, ese chico estaría ya vaporizado)  
Chico: (suda frío) o-o/// (trata de hacerse chiquito y esconderse en su asiento para huir de la fúrica mirada del chico albino)  
Mir: (algo temeroso) o-oU "Menos mal que no hice ningún comentario de los míos…"  
Inu: ¬¬U Y ahora este, que mosca le picó?

Los jueces deliberan para escoger a las ganadoras de esta primera etapa, no pudieron eliminar a muchas ya que varias chicas habían tenido que abandonar el concurso por esos ya mencionados "accidentes inesperados", sin embargo había muchas con puntuaciones bastante altas, entre ellas nuestras chicas de Takahashi, y Kikyo también **_(Yo: ni hablar, aún debe permanecer en el concurso… por desgracia)_**, aunque de las demás academias, su número había descendido peligrosamente… El presentador anuncia un breve descanso antes de comenzar la siguiente etapa; Inuyasha y los demás se levantan de sus asientos y van a los camerinos para felicitar a las chicas.

Kag: (en el camerino) n-n Sí, somos de las chicas con calificaciones altas, lo logramos!!  
San: (abriendo su maleta) Casi me muero de los nervios cuando sentí todas esas miradas sobre mí… pero valió la pena  
Shu: -.-U Pero ustedes no fueron las últimas, yo era un manojo de nervios  
San: ¬¬ No seas mentirosa, estabas bien tranquila cuando pasaste frente a todos (empieza a cambiarse)  
Kag: Cierto, te veías mucho mas tranquila que nosotras (cambiándose también)  
Shu: n-nU No, es en serio, me puse muy nerviosa, sentí que de un momento a otro se me doblarían las piernas (empieza a vestirse)  
Aya: (mirándolas de reojo) Tal parece que Ando es de las chicas que pueden ocultar perfectamente su nerviosismo al estar frente a tantas personas, a menos de que seas un experto, nadie mas puede notarlo (vistiéndose)  
San: Tu crees?  
Kag: (atando algunos cordones) Bueno, sea lo que fuere, te veías muy bien Shura  
Shu: -//- Me alegra saber que los consejos de Izayoi sí funcionaron  
Kag: Claro, por eso todas sacamos tan buen puntaje y…  
Aya: (voltea a verla, su mirada es penetrante) ¬¬ Higurashi, ni creas que por que sacaste un puntaje un poco mas elevado que el mío ya ganaste nuestra pelea, no renunciaré a mi querido Koga, no me dejaré vencer!!  
Kag: O.OU Aún sigues con eso?  
San: -.-U Solo de escucharla repetir lo mismo…  
Shu: -.-U Hace que me duela la cabeza  
Ki: (colocándose una bata) ¬¬ Pero que fastidio, como si no fuera suficiente escucharlas en la escuela, tengo que soportarlas aquí, arreglaré que me den un camerino privado lo antes posible o se me contagiará su estupidez (va a la puerta y se marcha)  
Todas: ¬-¬ Sí claro, el burro hablando de orejas…

Kikyo camina lejos del camerino dirigiéndose hacia donde están los maquillistas y peinadores, repentinamente frente a ella aparece Inuyasha, la pálida chica sonríe maliciosamente y sigue su camino, mirándolo con frialdad; Inuyasha frunce el ceño con molestia al verla acercarse, Sesshoumaru mira la escena con fastidio mientras que Miroku observa a su alrrededor algo inquieto, como queriendo esconderse de algo o alguien.

Ki: Vaya, vaya, pero si es Inuyasha, no me digas que vienes a felicitar a tu noviecita  
Inu: (siente malestar, pero sigue su camino) ¬-¬  
Ki: (sonriendo al ver su molestia) Ay, acerté?… Lástima que esa tonta no ganará, nadie puede derrotarme, soy la mejor ya deberías saberlo cariño  
Sess: ¬¬ "Pero que engreída es esta mujer" (siguiendo su camino)  
Mir: -.-U "Solo espero que Inuyasha se controle y no haga un alboroto"  
Inu: (la mira fríamente pero sigue su camino) ¬-¬ Feh (hace una pequeña sonrisa burlona y pasa a su lado sin prestarle atención)  
Ki: (siente coraje al verse ignorada) ¬¬ Acaso te burlas de mí? Sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz Inuyasha… No me ignores o lo lamentarás   
Inu: (se detiene, voltea a verla con indiferencia) ¬-¬ Hazme un favor, haz un click y minimízate, mi tiempo es demasiado valioso como para perderlo contigo (se marcha)  
Sess: ¬¬ Feh (continúa caminando)  
Mir: (conteniendo la risa) "XD… ese Inuyasha es tremendo, se la sacó con esa frase" (lo sigue)  
Ki: (siente como la cólera la ahoga, aprieta los puños furiosa)… Maldito… esto te va a costar muy caro Inuyasha… tu estúpida noviecita lo pagará… (se marcha hecha una furia, las demás chicas solo la miran algo temerosas por la terrible mirada de sus fríos ojos negros)

* * *

**CONTINÚA, CLASE 11: MISS TAKAHASHI (4) SIGUE EL CONCURSO, BIKINIS Y SABOTAJES**

**ATTE. Aori Garushia Sama... Bueno, pues me voy, espero muchos muchos rewiews de su parte o no le sigo y los dejo picados xD muajajajajaja... agradesco especialmente las ideas prestadas para este capítulo a mi lobo feroz Koga09, ai shiteru koibito**

**Sess: ¬¬ Ya terminaste? empiezo a ponerme azul... y necesito respirar... (esta de color azul tenue por las sogas que lo aprietan)**

**Yo: n-n Ya voy mi Sexy lindo, bueno, hasta la proxima, portense mal y me invitan, nos leeremos pronto... MATTA NE **


	22. 11 MISS TAKAHASHI 4

**WIIIIIIIIII, DESPUES DE AÑOS Y AÑOS, HE REGRESADO GENTE BONITA, YA NO LLOREN, YA NO SE COMAN LAS UÑAS, YA PUEDEN RESPIRAR... LA GRAN AORI SAMA ESTA DE VUELTA XD... (grillito mueve la cabecita mientras hace ademanes con su patita de que la autora esta chiflada)... ¬¬# oye tu, te estás pasando, siguele y uso una de las botas hediondas de T-Man para aplastarte... ah, por cierto, T-Man es mi brother, para que sepan xD**

**Bueno, por alguna razón desconocida (si claro xD), Sexymaru no está conmigo, lo fuí a buscar pero se me escondió y no lo encontré, asi que tendré que contestar rewiews yo solita, mientras que lo sigo buscando xD Bueno, comencemos:**

**Seishime: xD si verdad, esta chida la frase, mi sobrina me la dijo y estoy de acuerdo contigo, si Sexymaru no deja de hacerse el difícil, le haré la ley del hielo para que sufra... xD**

**Gabita: xD amiga, por que será que sueñas esas cosas tan feas? jejejejejeje y bueno, pasando a lo importante... SIIIIII ME PARECE BUENÍSIMA TU IDEA, nomas que ahorita Fluffy no ta, se me escapó pero ahorita lo ando buscando ya veras que lo encuentro, si te llega algun informe de tu red de inteligencia, me lo mandas y lo secuestramos... digo "invitamos" a nuestra pequeña fiestecita... SIII PODRE ESCOGER LOS TRAJECITOS, WIIIIIIIIIIIIII (saltando como loca)... y de las finalistas, pues si, es trillado, pero no andas tan lejos, pero te va a gustar, ya veras xD**

**Sesshiria: xD jejejejejejeje... tu idea esta muy buena, pero tengo otra cosa en mente, la putre anda en suelo resbaloso, ya verás... y bueno, cuando encuantre a Sexymaru le digo, aunque seguro lo va a seguir negando xD**

**Natalia: jejejejejeje, ta bien mi chava, puedes usar la frase para mandar a volar a esas fulanas que dices, y espero te guste este capi**

**Brenda Jet Aime: O-O... NO PUEDE SER, ESTO ES UN COMPLO, UN COMPLOOOO... tu jefa si que se le zafó un tornillo, no puede ser, porque son así, por que... -- Bueno, nomas te aclaro amiga, mi vida esta a salvo, pero no te cuento mas, cuando llegue esa parte lo verás, y bueno... saludos a Sassha... linda Sassha n-nU**

**--U Uff... bueno, espero no haber olvidado a nadien xD, y antes de seguirle con tanto choro, vamos a hacerlo oficial: Inuyasha y demás NO me pertenecen... PERO ALGUN DIA LO SERÁN Y MANEJARÉ A TODOS A MI TOTAL ANTOJO MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... n-nU ejem... bien, son de Rumiko Takahashi, y por lo tanto no gano nada con esto salvo la satisfacción de hacerles a ustedes, mis estimados mortales, el favor de admirar mi grandiosidad xD (el grillito lanza un tomate a la autora... a que fuercitas tiene xD)... o-ó mendigo jijo decri-crí, pero ya me las pagarás... bueno, bueno, ya, disfruten el capítulo xD**

**"X" pensamientos de personajes  
(X) acciones de personajes  
_(XX) notas de la autora... ON TAN MIS CHETOS... O.O QUERO MIS CHETOS YAAAAAAAAA :(... QUESITO QUESITO XD_  
**

* * *

**ACADEMIA DE LA VIDA**

**CLASE 11: MISS TAKAHASHI (4) SIGUE EL CONCURSO, BIKINIS Y SABOTAJE**

Ya era tarde, el concurso ya había empezado pero necesitaba conseguir algunas cosas para poder entrar sin ser descubierta… aunque confiaba plenamente que ganaría la apuesta, no estaba de más asegurarse de que así resultara, aunque ella misma tuviera que "arreglar" que todo saliera tal como esperaba. Un lujoso automóvil llega al auditorio donde se está llevando a cabo el concurso de belleza, del auto baja una chica de ojos rojos, vestida con el uniforme de los empleados del concurso que trabajan tras bastidores, cargando una bolsa con bastantes cosas dentro, corre rápidamente a una de las puertas de la parte posterior de edificio, se coloca unas gafas oscuras y abre la puerta, entrando sigilosamente.

En los camerinos, las chicas ya estaban listas, cada una ya tenía puesto su bikini que usaría, solo faltaba el maquillaje y el cabello, para no ensuciarse todas tenían puesta una bata color crema con el nombre de la academia; Kagome y las demás se disponen a salir cuando escuchan alboroto afuera, ella abre la puerta y…

Kag: O.O Inuyasha…Aya: (se asoma, se asombra también) Koga¿pero que rayos estás haciendo?  
Inu: (voltea) Kagome… no te acerques (sujeta fuertemente la camisa del chico de ojos azules)  
Ko: (muy furioso, tambien sujetando al chico albino de la chaqueta) Estúpida bestia… ya estoy harto de que siempre te interpongas en mi camino  
Kag: (sale y trata de separarlos) ¡Oigan, tranquilícense, no pueden ponerse a pelear aquí… ya basta!  
Aya: (trata de apartar a Koga) ¡Ya cálmate Koga, te van a sacar de aquí!  
San: No es posible, siempre es lo mismo con esos dos, y ustedes ¿por qué no los detuvieron? (mira a Miroku y Sess)  
Mir: -.- Lo intenté, pero no pude detenerlo, apenas vió a Koga y se lanzó como kamikaze sobre él  
San: ¬¬ Vaya, que sorpresa… y tú, por que no lo detuviste? (mirando a Sess)  
Sess: (la mira fríamente) ¬¬ ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?  
San: -.-U Uy, discúlpame la vida¿no?  
Shu: (se acerca a él) Sango tiene razón, por qué no hiciste algo para detenerlo, es tu hermano  
Sess: (aparenta indiferencia) ¬¬ Medio hermano, además no soy su niñera, ya es grandecito como para que piense y resuelva sus problemas  
Shu: (se cruza de brazos) ¬¬ Sesshoumaru…  
Sess: ¬-¬U Qué…   
Kag: (consigue separar a los chicos) ¡¡Ya basta, dejen de pelear!! (empuja a Inuyasha, alejándose de koga) No sé como comenzó el pleito pero deben detenerse antes de que los expulsen del edificio  
Inu: (sin dejar de mirar al chico) Grrr… él empezó con todo esto, no podía permitir que se pasara de listo ese sarnoso idiota…  
Ko: (mirándolo con recelo) ¡¡Bestia, ya estoy cansado de que interfieras en mi camino, terminaré contigo de una buena vez!! (trata de liberarse)  
Aya: (sujetándolo con fuerza) ¡¡Koga, ya detente por favor, te van a sacar los de seguridad!!  
Ko: Grrr… ¡ya suéltame Ayame!  
Kag: (molesta) ¡Koga, ya fue suficiente, mejor cálmate!  
Ko: O.O… Como digas Kagome  
Aya: ¬-¬ "Otra ves esa Higurashi, como es que Koga no me hace caso a mí y a ella sí…"  
Shu: Ya es tarde, debemos irnos para que nos arreglen para el siguiente evento  
San: Sí, dejemos este pleito para después del concurso  
Kag: (respira hondo) Inuyasha, por favor regresa a tu asiento, ya va a comenzar…  
Inu: (la mira inconforme) Pero Kagome, ese Koga…  
Kag: (pone su mano en su mejilla) Ya, no te preocupes, al terminar el concurso aclararemos todo el malentendido, si? (le sonríe)  
Inu: (se sonroja, sonríe también)… Está bien, te apoyaré desde mi asiento, mucho animo preciosa  
Kag: n//n Gracias Inuyasha  
Ko: ¬¬# Maldita bestia… Kagome, yo también te estaré apoyando, no lo dudes, eres la mejor, ninguna se te compara…  
Shu, San: ¬¬ Que amable (lo miran fulminante)  
Sess: ¬-¬ Idiota  
Mir: -.- Ay, lengua larga, no sabes en la que te metes…  
Aya: (está furiosa) ¬-¬# Koga, como puedes decir eso¡eres un idiota! (lo empuja y se va corriendo)  
Ko: (la mira, no sabe que le pasa) O.O Oye, por que me insultas, yo que te hice…  
Kag: (mira molesta a Koga) ¬¬ Ya déjate de eso, vámonos chicas o nos retrasaremos (se va)  
Shu, San: Ya vamos (se van)  
Mir: n-n Tú puedes Sanguito, te hecharé porras desde mi lugar  
Sess: (mirándo a shura) Acábalas  
Ko: (consternado por la mirada de kagome) o-o Kagome… pero que hice mal…  
Inu: (burlándose) Feh, te lo mereces, vámonos ya (se marcha con los demás)

**DESFILE EN TRAJE DE BAÑO**

La tercera llamada finaliza, el presentador vuelve al escenario para el siguiente evento del concurso, tal ves uno de los más esperados por todos los asistentes, en especial del género masculino: el desfile en trajes de baño. Las chicas se colocan en sus lugares, esperando ser llamadas a escena… mientras tanto, cierta "empleada" se coloca en su propia posición, observando con malicia a cierta chica de ojos azules. El presentador ahora anuncia a la primera participante, Kikyo Miko, la pálida chica, se quita la bata y camina hacia el escenario, mirando a las demás con desdén: camina contoneándose luciendo un mini bikini de color negro **_(Ko09: negro, igual que su alma ¬-¬#)_**, contrastando con su pálida piel, la tanga del traje era realmente diminuta, solamente "ocultaba" lo necesario, mientras que el sostén… bueno, parecía que le había faltado tela para terminarlo, sin embargo, todos los babosos del público estaban con la boca abierta, dejando salir un gran charco de saliva **_(Yo: a que bien, y los únicos amolados son los de la limpieza que van a tener que limpiar el charquerío… ¬-¬)_**

Inu: (mirando el techo) 9-9 Avísenme cuando termine  
Mir: n¬n A… ajá… (charco de baba)  
Sess: (molesto) ¬¬ Idiotas, todos son unos babosos idiotas

El presentador se queda estático por unos instantes, pero un corto de su baba con el micrófono lo despierta, tose avergonzado, los jueces también tosen mientras anotan en sus tarjetas. Continúa la pasarela, pasa una chica de Kanamatsu llamada Pam, de larga melena rubia y sonrisa de fotografía, con un sostén strapless y una tanguita, sus "amigas" parecían estar por explotar, parecían balones de futball rebotando… los espectadores no perdían detalle, a ver a que hora el bendito sostén cedía a la presión de las masas, sin embargo nada sucedió, dejándolos a todos con las ganas.

La siguiente en ser llamada era Sango, la castaña se quita la bata, respira hondo y sale al escenario: su traje era cruzado de color rojo con blanco, el lado derecho rojo bajaba hasta unirse a la tanga y el izquierdo blanco de igual forma, formando una x en su pecho, su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta alta, dejando admirar su delicada espalda, la chica sonreía animada y sus ojos café destellaban de inocencia, contrastando con su bella figura. Los jueces le sonreían ya que la chica se veía muy hermosa.

Mir: (en trance) Sango… se ve tan hermosa… me siento tan feliz, nunca me lavaré estos ojos, nunca… ya puedo morir feliz… T-T  
Inu: ¬-¬U A ti¿quién rayos te comprende?  
Sess: ¬¬ Payaso

La siguiente concusante es de la Academia Urasue, una chica pelirroja de pálida apariencia, con un traje de baño completo de color blanco, con varias flores estampadas en el traje, la chica camina algo rígida por el escenario… inesperadamente la tela del traje empieza a desgarrarse, descosiéndose por el frente, la chica rápidamente sujeta la tela, está muy consternada y avergonzada, siente todas las miradas fijas en ella, no puede soportarlo más y sale corriendo; el presentador se queda sin palabras, algo sorprendido, los jueces anotan rápidamente en sus tarjetas, el público está sorprendido también. Las demás chicas se muestran preocupadas, nuevamente estaban sucediendo cosas muy extrañas así que el nerviosismo se apodera de la situación… sin embargo una de ellas, de fría mirada, solo sonríe malévolamente. El presentador ahora llama a una chica de la academia Mujenjyo, una de larga cabellera sujeta en una coleta baja con cascabeles.

Chica: -.-U Ay, ya es mi turno… espero que no me pase nada malo… necesito algo pachoncito para abrazar…  
Ki: (se acerca "casualmente") ¬-¬ Cálmate, toma tu bata, esta pachoncita (se la entrega)  
Chica: (algo sorprendida por la actitud de kikyo) O.O Etto… gracias (la toma y la abraza)  
Ki: ¬-¬ Anda, ya debes irte  
Chica: Sí (deja la bata y sale al escenario)

La chica sale, tambien con un traje completo de color rosa pálido, sin embargo la chica empieza a sentir una gran picazón en su pecho, tanta que no puede evitar rascarse… en segundos su blanca piel se torna roja e irritada, los jueces solo se estremecen, el presentador cae al estilo anime, mientras que el público tiene muchas gotitas de sudor; las demás chicas al verlo, rápidamente se quitan las batas y las arrojan lejos. Ahora viene el turno de Kagome Higurashi, la chica respira hondo y sale: trae un bikini color verde aceituna, la tanga tiene de adorno una hebilla con piedritas brillantes, haciendo parecer que trae cinturón y los tirantes del sostén también tenían piedritas brillantes, haciendo un gran contraste con las luces, su largo cabello estaba suelto, haciéndola ver como una sirena de dos piernas; los jueces no podían dejar de admirarla mientras escribían sus puntajes, el público estaba encantado, especialmente un par que ya conocemos…

Inu: (encantado con la belleza de la chica) ¡¡¡Kagome, luces bellísima, eres la mejor, te amo!!!  
Ko: (enfadado) ¡¡¡Kagome, eres una diosa, nadie se te compara, YO te amo!!!  
Inu: (lo mira con ojos de pistola) ¬¬# ¡¡¡Sarnoso imbécil, déja de decirle esas cosas a MI novia, solo yo puedo hacerlo!!!  
Ko: (mirándolo de igual manera) ¬¬# ¡¡¡Cállate bestia, Kagome es mía, entiéndelo de una buena vez!!!  
Mir: -.-U Ya van otra ves, segundo round  
Sess: ¬¬ Idiotas, espero que los saquen a patadas por exhibicionistas

Ayame estaba que se la llevaba el tren, otra ves esa bruja Higurashi llamaba la atención de SU Koga, pero ya vería, ella la superaría, estaba decidida; El presentador ahora llamaba al escenario a Ayame Kano, la pelirroja va decidida a ganar, caminando seductoramente, cubierta por una mascada, todos se quedan intrigados ya que no pueden ver que traje viste, Koga la mira, trata de no parecer interesado pero se muere de la curiosidad… al llegar al centro, Ayame se despoja de la mascada, dejándolos boquiabiertos: la chica viste un bikini de color rojo brillante el cual contrastaba con sus ojos verdes, la tanga era delgada, parecía de hilo dental pero sin verse mal, destacaba su vientre plano y su cintura, mientras que el sostén, sujeto al cuello, dejaba apreciar sus pechos bien formados, su cabello estaba sujeto en sus dos coletas, mientras que sonreía seductoramente, jugando un poco con la pañoleta. Los jueces no se mueven, el presentador se queda embelesado, el público llora de emoción, pero Koga, está sin habla, se quedó mudo y sin percatarse, su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

Ko: o/////o "A… Ayame…"  
G: (boquiabierto) OoO Órale, Ayame ya no es una niñita  
H: OoO Es una ma…  
Ko: ¬//¬ Que, que que???!!!  
H: -//-U Nada

El presentador continúa, sin embargo varias chicas no aparecen, al parecer sufrían una "dermatitis aguda" o sufrían algo de la piel por causas desconocidas, el presentador no sabe que hacer, suspira y, rogando que a las que quedaban no les sucediera algo mas, anuncia a la participante que sigue, Shura Ando. Mientras tanto, arriba del escenario, cierto "empleado" observa a la chica con malicia, sujeta una cuerda que está atada a uno de los reflectores y espera… Shura respira profundo y camina hacia el escenario, el sujeto de arriba hala la cuerda pero nada sucede, el nudo es muy fuerte, empieza a halar muy molesto, Shura continúa caminando, todos la miran fijamente ya que parecía brillar con las luces: vestía su bikini plateado, la tela tenía un sinúmero de piedritas brillantes que la hacían lucir como una gema preciosa, contrastando con sus ojos azules como ópalos brillantes, la chica tenía algunos brillos en su cuello, brazos y piernas para combinar mientras su cabello caía como cascada sobre su espalda, lucía sumamente hermosa ya que sonreía con dulzura, cautivando a los jueces.

Sess: O///O Shura…  
Inu: O//O wow, luce genial en ese traje  
Mir: n¬n Pero que cuerpazo… tanto para ver y yo con solo dos ojos…  
Sess: (recuerda cuando la vió así en la tienda y lo cerca que estuvo de sus pechos) -///- Si antes lucía hermosa así, con todas esas luces ahora se ve… (no puede evitar sangrar profusamente de la nariz… de nuevo)  
Inu: (voltea) ¬¬ Oye, y ahora que rayos te sucede bakamaru, pareces fuente de parque…  
Mir: ¬¬ Mmm… salen hermosas mujeres en poca ropa, no le interesa, sale Shura en ese diminuto bikini y sufre de hemorragia nasal… interesante (con el dedo en su mentón, sonrisa pícara)  
Sujeto: (aún batallando con la cuerda) Maldita cuerda, desátate!!! (la mueve violentamente, se desata por fin pero se enrreda en su pie) o-o MALDICIÓN!!!! (cae y queda colgada del techo, se le cae las gafas y la gorra que llevaba)  
Guardia: (va con ella) ¬¬ Oiga señorita, que rayos está haciendo ahí?  
Kagu: (colgada, furiosa) ¬¬- Que le parece que hago? Acaso una audición para el papel de "Piter Pan"¡¡¡BÁJEME DE AQUÍ!!! (agita las manos)  
Guardia: ¬¬U Pero que carácter, ya consígase un marido que la soporte (la baja de ahí)

La chica de ojos rojos toma sus cosas furiosa, su plan había fallado, Shura había pasado ilesa la prueba, pero aún quedaba mucho por delante, no se daría por vencida tan fácil. Así, después de algunas concursantes más, finalizaba el desfile de trajes de baño, ahora tendrían otro breve descanso para poder prepararse para el siguiente evento: EL DESFILE DE TALENTOS. Las chicas estaban emocionadas, nuevamente habían alcanzado un muy buen puntaje, pero los extraños incidentes que estaban ocurriendo también las había puesto algo nerviosas, tanto que examinaron muy bien sus batas antes de ponérselas después del desfile.

Kag: -.- Que alivio, pasamos bien esta etapa…  
Shu: Sí, pero todavía falta mucho, apenas vamos en la mitad del concurso  
San: (mirando alrrededor) La mitad… esto se está poniendo muy vacío, con todos esos raros incidentes  
Shu: Tienes razón… será mejor que tengamos mucho cuidado  
Aya: (acercándose a ellas) Ja, en tu cara Higurashi, ahora YO saqué mas puntaje que tú, resígnate por que vas a perder, no solo el concurso, sino también a mi querido Koga (da media vuelta y se marcha)  
San: ¬¬ Otra ves la burra al trigo, empieza a molestarme  
Kag: -.-U Lo sé… arreglaré ese asunto tan pronto tenga oportunidad  
Shu: ¬¬ Espero que no haga nada vergonzoso hasta entonces  
Ki: (a cierta distancia, mirada malévola) ¬-¬ "Bobas, están tan confiadas… mejor que disfruten estar así por que mi generosidad se terminó, ya eliminé a la mayoría, es momento de empezar a halar parejo" (risa malévola, se marcha)  
Kagu: (nuevamente con su gorra y gafas oscuras, molesta) ¬¬ "Miserable, la próxima ves no fallaré, ganaré esa apuesta aunque yo misma tenga que hacerte perder… Ando" (se baja mas la gorra y se marcha)

Las chicas se van a su camerino para empezar a prepararse para el siguiente evento, los chicos las esperaban para felicitarlas.

Inu¡¡¡¡Kagome!!!!Kag: n-n Inuyasha¿¿que tal lo hice?? (se lanza en sus brazos)  
Inu: (abrazándola) Estuviste grandiosa… aunque ese traje de baño era demasiado revelador y…  
Kag: ¬¬ Inuyasha…  
Inu: ¬//¬ Está bien, olvída el traje, estuviste grandiosa  
Kag: n//n Gracias Inuyasha (le da un beso)  
Shu: ¬¬ Solo ella¿y nosotras que?  
San: ¬¬ Cierto¿y nosotras?  
Inu: (mirándolas) También estuvieron bien, felicidades  
Shu: Gracias  
San: Mas te vale, recuerda que nosotras tambien somos tus amigas (se percata que alguien falta) Oye, y Miroku, no estaban juntos?  
Inu: ¬¬ Venía detrás de mí, pero conociéndolo…  
San: ¬¬ Hentai… iré a buscarlo (se va)  
Shu: -.-U Ese tonto, hasta cuando cambiará  
Sess: (se acerca a la chica) Estuviste muy bien… felicidades  
Shu: (voltea a verlo) Gracias… O.O ¿pero que fue lo que te sucedió?  
Sess: (con un par de tapones en la nariz, algo enrojecidos) ¬//¬U Nada, estoy bien  
Shu: (preocupada) ¿Te volvió a sangrar la nariz¿Acaso hace tanto calor en los asientos? (alza la mano y le toca la frente)  
Sess: ¬///¬U Etto… sí, pero ya estoy bien, descuida

Sango camina entre todas las demás chicas y personal, hasta dar con el chico de ojos violeta… efectivamente estaba haciendo de las suyas con un par de chicas de Kanamatsu que solo reían imparablemente; Sango aprieta los puños, algo dentro de ella parecía hervir sin control, un fulgor rojo rodeaba a la chica, haciendo que a varios se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Mir: (tomando la mano a la chica) n-n Entonces que me dices¿no te gustaría tener un hijito conmigo preciosa?Pam: (sonriendo tontamente) Ay, como crees, eres un sinverguenza Mirokito  
Sabrina: (igual) Solo lo dices para hacernos reír¿verdad?  
Mir: n-n Pero señoritas, yo soy un hombre de palabra, hablo en serio (alarga la mano para tocar la "pechonalidad" de las chicas)  
Pam: (le da un manotazo) n-n ¡¡¡Mirokito!!!  
Sabrina: n-n Eres un atrevido, que crees que haces¿eh?  
Mir: n-n (de repente siente un escalofrío en la espalda, voltea) o-o S-Sango…  
San: (con ojos rojos, rodeada de llamas) ¬¬# ¡¡¡Miroku, otra ves con tus malditas mañas, pervertido!!! (lo toma de la oreja y lo hala bruscamente)  
Mir: (siente el tremendo tirón) n-nU Ay, ay, ay…  
Pam, Sabrina: O-O Pero que bárbara, le va a arrancar la oreja…  
San: (sin dejar de halarlo) ¬¬ Qué crees que estás haciendo, se supone que vienes a apoyarnos no a practicar tus mañas, pervertido  
Mir: (con la oreja estirada) n-nU Ay… no te molestes Sanguito… te juro que no hacía nada malo, de veras…  
San: (se detiene, lo suelta) Ya deja de mentir… estoy cansada de escucharte decir lo mismo siempre  
Mir: (sobándose la oreja) -.- Sanguito… lo siento, no quise… sabes que eres muy importante para mí, por eso vine a este lugar, para animarte  
San: (voltea, lo mira fijamente)… Si eso es cierto, entonces porque siempre que ves a una chica te vas tras ella… y me dejas sola  
Mir: (siente algo incómodo en su pecho)… Sango… yo…

El chico percibe la tristeza de las palabras de la castaña, algo dentro de él se perturba, además la mirada fija de ella también siente como si lo atravezara; Sango se siente algo confundida, por que le había dico eso¿acaso estaba reclamándole? Porqué lo hacía, no tenían relación alguna excepto de amistad… sin embargo por que la ponía tan furiosa verlo coquetear con otras chicas, porqué le importaba tanto… Miroku la toma de los hombros, su mirada era algo triste con un toque de arrepentimiento, Sango siente como su corazón late fuertemente, también lo mira fijamente, anhelante…

Chica: (de cabello castaño oscuro, emocionada) ¡¡¡Joven Miroku!!!  
Mir: (voltea sorprendido) ¿Uh?  
San: (voltea también) Pero¿quien te está llamando?  
Chica: (da un gran salto, muy contenta) ¡¡¡Joven Miroku, soy yo, que felicidad poder verlo de nuevo!!!  
Mir: O.OU (suelta a Sango para atrapar a la chica en sus brazos) Oye… ¿acaso te conosco?  
San: (se enfada nuevamente) ¬-¬ Miroku¿otra ves con tus mañas?  
Mir: (voltea a verla, le dan escalofríos) o-oU No Sango, te juro que no  
Chica: (lo mira) Joven Miroku¿acaso no me recuerda? Soy Koharu Terada, éramos vecinos cuando éramos niños  
Mir: O-O… Ko-Koharu… ¿¿en verdad eres tú?? Pero cuanto has crecido, ya no eres una niñita, ahora eres una...  
San: (rodeada de fuego, con mirada asesina) ¬¬# Con que no la conocías¿¿eh?? Mentiroso pervertido… (una venita se forma en su puño cerrado)  
Mir: (le da miedo, suelta a la chica) o-oU E-Espera Sango… lo que pasa es que…  
Koharu: (lo mira con ojitos brillantes) Joven Miroku, no sabe lo feliz que estoy de volverlo a ver, desde ese día que mi familia y yo nos mudamos, no dejé de pensar en usted… ni en su propuesta (se sonroja)  
San: (las llamas se avivan, baja la cabeza) ¡¡¿¿Propuesta??!!  
Mir: (mira a la chica) o-o ¡¡¡¿¿D-De que hablas Koharu??!!!  
Koharu: -///- Ya lo sabe… la propuesta que me hizo antes de que me fuera, me dijo que si… deseaba tener un hijo suyo  
San: o-ó# ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿UN HIJO¡¡¡¡¡PERO SI ERAN UNOS NIÑOS, ERES UN DEPRAVADO HENTAI!!!!!  
Mir: (se aleja un poco de la enfurecida chica) n-nU E-Espera… tú lo dijiste… éramos niños, era muy tierno, no sabía lo que decía…  
Koharu: (muy sonrojada) Joven Miroku, a mi no me molestó para nada su propuesta… es más, acepto con gusto tener un hijo con usted  
Mir: (voltea a verla) OoO (la mandíbula le llega al suelo)  
San: (queda en shock) O-O ¡¡¡¡¿¿NANI??!!!!  
Koharu: (se lanza a los brazos del chico) Joven Miroku, es por mí que está aquí, de alguna manera se enteró que yo participaría en este concurso y vino a apoyarme¿verdad? (lo mira con ojitos brillantes y con ilusión)  
Mir: (se siente atrapado y nervioso) n-nU Etto… bueno… es que… la verdad… yo…  
San: (el flequillo le cubre parte del rostro)… Está bien, no importa  
Mir: (nuevamente se siente culpable) Sango… yo…  
San: (su voz se escucha afligida pero trata de ser indiferente) Dije que no importa… después de todo… le hiciste una promesa… ¿no?  
Mir: (su semblante se entristece)… Pues… yo…  
San: (da media vuelta) Me voy, no quiero estorbar… adiós (se aleja sin verlo a la cara)  
Mir: Sango… espera, no te vayas…  
Koharu: (sin soltarlo, mira a sango) Que le sucede¿acaso esa chica es su novia joven Miroku?  
Mir: (sin dejar de verla alejarse)… Sango…

Se alejaba lo más rápido que podía, no quería estar ni un minuto mas viendo como ella lo abrazaba y él… no hacía nada… una lágrima quiere salir de sus ojos pero ella se resiste, no derramará ni una sola lágrima, no puede hacerlo, por que lloraría por ese pervertido mujeriego... pero ¿por que se sentía tan devastada si lo detestaba tanto? Sigue caminando sin ver hacia el frente, solo quiere alejarse lo antes posible, inesperadamente choca con alguien, siente que la sujetan de los hombros, pero no levanta la mirada, solo quiere irse, alejarse...

San: (tratando de soltarse) Lo siento… no me fijé…  
Chico: (cabello castaño oscuro largo atado en una cola alta, asombrado) O.O Pero, no puede ser¿eres tú Sango?  
San: (alza la mirada) ¿Como sabes mi nombre¿Acaso nos conocemos?  
Chico: n-n Pero Sango, no me digas que ya me olvidaste, si fuimos al preescolar juntos  
San: ¬¬ ¿Al preescolar? "Este sujeto está loco, como rayos voy a recordar algo del preescolar, era una niña muy pequeña…" (lo mira fijamente, el chico le sonríe, repentinamente le viene un recuerdo, un niño que solía darle siempre una flor de su jardín, un niño muy tímido que siempre tenía sucia la nariz…) O.O Pero… acaso tú eres…  
Chico: n-n Que gusto, ya me recordaste…  
San: El niño de la nariz sucia  
Chico: (se vuelve de piedra y se cae, estilo anime)… T-T Sango… no me digas que solo por eso me recuerdas…  
San: n-nU Discúlpame, es que me vino a la mente esa imagen… recuerdo que siempre me regalabas una flor de tu jardín¿verdad?  
Chico: (ya repuesto, sonríe galantemente) Así es, en ese entonces no tenía dinero para comprarte flores, soy Kuranosuke Takeda¿te suena el nombre?  
San: Ah, si, ya lo recordé, vaya sorpresa joven Kuranosuke  
Ku: n//n Vamos, solo llámame por mi nombre… por cierto te ví en el concurso, te felicito, lo hiciste muy bien… eres la mas hermosa de todas las chicas  
San: o//o Gracias…  
Ku: Y que haces aquí¿acaso buscabas a alguien?  
San: (recuerda lo sucedido, su semblante se entristece) No… no estaba buscando a nadie, de hecho voy de regreso a los camerinos  
Ku: (extiende su brazo) En ese caso, permíteme acompañarte, un caballero no debe dejar sola a tan hermosa dama  
San: (se sonroja) Etto… muchas gracias… Kuranosuke (toma el brazo del chico y se van)

Ambos caminan hacia los camerinos, el chico le sonríe dulcemente, se ve que está muy feliz de haberla encontrado, Sango aún está sorprendida de haberse topado con él, pero después de lo que había pasado era agradable tener compañía… Sin embargo ciertos ojos violetas la miraban fijamente, a ambos, había cierto recelo brillando en ellos.

Koharu: (llegando) Joven Miroku, que sucede¿por que se fue tan repentinamente?  
Mir: … Lo siento… no es nada… no fue nada…

* * *

**CONTINÚA, CLASE 11: MISS TAKAHASHI (5) DESFILE DE TALENTOS (1ra: parte) ALIANZA MALÉVOLA, BORRACHERA, NUEVO ACTO... POBRE INU, ESO DEBIÓ DOLER...**

**ATTE. Aori Garushia Sama... Y BIEN, QUE TAL, LES GUSTÓ??? Dejen muchos rewiews o si no, no le sigo y no es amenaza, es promesa xD muajajajajajajajaja... agradesco especialmente a mi lobito feloz Koga09 por las ideas para este capítulo, gracias koi y bueno, DEJEN REWIEWS... ahora a seguir buscando a mi sexymaru... SEXYMARU, DONDE ESTAS???????? (saltando estilo Pepe Le Pëw)**


	23. 11 MISS TAKAHASHI 5 parte 1

**SALUDOS MORTALES, YA VOLVÍ (grillito nuevamente con tono de reproche) ¬¬ ya pues, dejame ser aunque sea un poquito... mendigo bicho pero bueno, lamento la demora pero estuve algo ocupada y no me dio tiempo de subir el capítulo, hasta ahorita... además esta la pequeña cuestion de que a T- Man se le ocurre empezar a hacer programas en la pc y bueno... --U**

**Bien, pasemos ahora a los rewiews (estira los brazos y se truena los dedos):**

**Gabita: amiga, gracias por tus informes, ya me di una vuelta por Santo Domingo pero no lo encontré, este Sexymaru se está haciendo el difícil pero ya caera, somos miles de ojos que lo buscamos xD Mientras tanto comencemos con la operación, me avisas como van los resultados**

**Sesshiria: xD jejejejejejeje, pues él dice que no pero a leguas se ve, y si miroku es un gran baka pero al fin esto se pone bueno xD**

**Seishime: O-O Foto???? cual???? quero verla, querooooooo... xD en cuanto pueda te agregaré, a ver que tiene que decirme sexymaru de esto... cuando lo atrape claro, xD**

**Brenda Jet Aime: xD jejejejejeje, no exageres amiguis, ya verás que poco a poco saldrán mas momentos de esos, lo de la borrachera ya lo vas a averiguar, lo del rival aun no, sera mas adelante y lo de Naraku... pues si saldrá pero maaas adelante... que cosas no? todo lo veo a futuro xD**

**Faby Faby: hola y gracias por seguir mi fic, bueno verás, la clase que mencionas es la ultima que escribi y ahora estoy apenas escribiendo la 15, aun no se cuantas clases saldrán pero espero que sigas conmigo y gracias de nuevo**

**Natalia: eso amiga, a esta relación le tenía que poner algo para que se moviera, y que mejor que estos dos personajes, me alegra que te guste**

**Jenny: xD jejejejejeje... tranquila, ya verás que la putre no la tiene salvada**

**Willnira: xD en serio quieres entrarle a la borrachera? ora pues, te mando unas cuantas chelas para que entres en calor, aca hace un frío de miedo xD y ya lo busque debajo de la cama y no encontré mas que pelusas congeladas... que mendigo frío no? o-oU**

**--U uff, bueno, es cansado pero me encantan los rewiews xD, ahora lo obligado: Inuyasha y demás bla blas, no me peretenecen (aún pero ya verán algun día xD), son de Rumiko Takahashi y no gano ni un peso con este fic, solo la admiracion de mis mortales lectores xD MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA (rayos y truenos)... n-nU ejem... bueno, ahora si, disfruten el capítulo xD**

**"X" pensamientos de personajes  
(X) acciones de personajes  
_(XX) notas de la autora (abalanzándose sobre una bolsa de chetos) o.o... que, me gutan los chetos... quesito xD_**

* * *

**ACADEMIA DE LA VIDA  
**

**CLASE 11: MISS TAKAHASHI (5) DESFILE DE TALENTOS (primera parte) ALIANZA MALÉVOLA, BORRACHERA, NUEVO ACTO… POBRE INU ESO DEBIÓ DOLER**

Las chicas continúan en el camerino, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru las dejan para que empiecen a prepararse ya que el siguiente evento sería el DESFILE DE TALENTO, en el que cada chica demostraría alguna actividad de su elección en la que es buena; la puerta del camerino se abre, es Sango entrando con un chico de sonrisa galante.

Kag: O.O "Y ese chico, quién será??!!!"Shu: O.O "Que no había ido a buscar a Miroku??"  
Aya: (mirándolos de reojo) "Vaya, que chico tan lindo… pero no tanto como mi querido Koga"  
San: (en el umbral de la puerta) Muchas gracias por acompañarme Kuranosuke  
Ku: n-n Fue un gran placer, te estaré animando desde el público¿esta bien?  
San: (un poco apenada) Pues… si tú quieres… adelante, te lo agradezco  
Ku: (la toma de las manos) Por supuesto… estoy muy feliz de que nos hayamos reencontrado… bueno me voy, vendré a verte después (la suelta y se marcha)  
San: -//- "Vaya… no ha cambiado su carácter para nada" (cierra la puerta, da vuelta pero se sobresalta) O-O… Oigan, no me asusten de esa manera  
Kag: ¬¬ A ver amiga, queremos que lo confieses todo, quién es ese chico?  
Shu: ¬¬ Acaso no habías ido a buscar a Miroku? Como fue que conociste a este chico, eh???  
San: ¬¬ Momento, si fuí a buscarlo, pero ese hentai estaba haciendo de las suyas como siempre, es un mujeriego estúpido que jamás cambiará, es un idiota y lo detesto!!!  
Kag: ¬¬U Sí, eso está muy claro  
Shu: ¬¬U Pero aún no nos dices quién es ese chico con el que llegaste  
San: n-nU A si, de veras… pues me lo encontré cuando regresaba, es un chico que conocí cuando era pequeña, se llama Kuranosuke Takeda  
Shu: Ajaja… con que un conocido de la infancia  
Kag: Pues qué casualidad que te lo encontraste aquí, verdad amiga?  
San: ¬-¬ Ya dejen de decirme esas cosas en ese tono, ya les dije, nos encontramos aquí y eso es todo!!!! (agitando las manos, modo chibi)  
Kag: n-n De acuerdo, cálmate  
Shu: Si, solo queríamos saber quién era, se ve que es alguien muy agradable  
San: Pues sí… siempre que nos veíamos me daba una flor que cortaba de su jardín  
Shu, Kag: (la miran fijamente) n//n AH… QUE LINDO…  
San: ¬//¬ Bueno, ya fue suficiente, debemos prepararnos para el desfile de talentos y no tenemos mucho tiempo para prepararnos…  
Kag: Está bien, pero cuando terminemos…  
Shu: Nos contarás mas detenidamente como fue que "casualmente" ese chico te vino a dejar del brazo al camerino, si?  
San: --U Está bien… si no hay mas remedio…

Las chicas ríen y comienzan a prepararse para el siguiente evento; mientras tanto, cierta chica de pálida piel salía discretamente de una de las oficinas de control del concurso hubicada en el segundo piso del edificio, con una hoja de papel en la mano, observa detenidamente el contenido de esta mientras esboza una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ki: ¬-¬ "Perfecto, este es el programa de todas las participaciones de esas bobas, ahora podré planear una mejor manera de eliminarlas a todas…" (no se da cuenta y choca contra uno del departamento de intendencia) Oiga, fíjese!!  
Kagu: (voltea, su fría mirada roja está cubierta por gafas oscuras) Pero que haces aquí, se supone que nadie puede entrar a las oficinas excepto los organizadores  
Ki: (se pone nerviosa) "Maldición, me descubrió… tengo que hacer algo para zafarme" (pone cara de niña buena) Bueno es que me perdí, yo quería ir al baño señor  
Kagu: (sonrisa malévola) "Esta tonta cree que me engaña… no me ha reconocido, seguiré el juego para ver que planea esta arpía" ¬¬ ¿En serio? Pues vaya que te equivocaste por que los sanitarios para las concursantes están en la planta baja  
Ki: n-nU De veras? Ay, que boba soy, verdad? (risita boba de zombie)  
Kagu: ¬-¬ Te contesto? (baja la vista, observa la hoja que trae la chica) Que es eso que traes ahí?  
Ki: (lo esconde rápidamente) n-n Nada, solo un papel sin importancia  
Kagu: No me digas, pues si no tiene importancia, dámelo y lo tiraré a la basura  
Ki: (lo arruga en la mano) n-nU No es necesario, yo misma puedo hacerlo  
Kagu: Por que el nerviosismo? Acaso ese papel es algo importante? Déjame verlo  
Ki: (se aleja, lo mira fríamente) No, ya le dije que yo me ocuparé de él, ahora apártese que voy a pasar (la cara de niña boba desaparece por completo)  
Kagu: (sonrisa maliciosa) Lo sabía, tú no eres del tipo de niña buena que aparentabas  
Ki: (se sorprende) "No puede ser… acaso me conoce… pero de donde…"  
Kagu: (risa malévola) Deberías ver la jeta que pusiste Kikyo, cálmate que no te voy a delatar… si me conviene (se quita las gafas oscuras)  
Ki: (la reconoce) Tú… te he visto en la escuela… eres Kagura Omoyi, cierto?  
Kagu: Correcto (le arrebata el papel arrugado y lo examina)  
Ki: (molesta) Oye, devuélveme eso, me costó mucho trabajo robármelo  
Kagu: Vaya, pero si es el programa de actividades, veo que tienes muchas mañas, me agrada tu manera de pensar  
Ki: ¬-¬ A que te refieres? Se ve que algo tramas  
Kagu: Escucha, que te parece si formamos una alianza, sé perfectamente que todos esos extraños incidentes con las demás participantes fueron obra tuya, admito que fue un buen trabajo y… quiero participar también  
Ki: (la mira fijamente) ¬¬ Y eso por qué, se me hace algo demasiado repentino  
Kagu: (frunce el ceño) Es que quiero deshacerme de alguien, pero no he podido, y ya que tú estás dentro del concurso, me será más fácil hacerlo  
Ki: (sonrisa malévola) Vaya, que cosas tiene la vida, cierto? Está bien, creo que a mí también me conviene tener a alguien dentro del personal  
Kagu: Bien, entonces el trato está hecho, por ahora (le da la mano)  
Ki: (le da la mano también) Y, ya que cerramos el trato, cual de esas bobas es la que no te tragas?  
Kagu: ¬¬ Shura Ando… no soporto a esa tonta, quiero que hagas algo para que pierda este evento y salga del concurso  
Ki: (sonrisa mordaz) Con que esa larguirucha, y la razón por la que quieres eliminar es por esa apuesta que hicieron verdad? Toda la escuela se enteró  
Kagu: (aprieta los puños) Grrr… esa maldita se robó mi puesto en el concurso, así que me encargaré de que se arrepienta de estar aquí, y como final, la humillaré cuando tenga que cumplir esa repugnante apuesta  
Ki: (risa malvada) Bien, de todas maneras pensaba destruirla en esta ronda junto con algunas bobas mas  
Kagu: (la mira de reojo) "Excelente, con ella ayudándome me será más fácil eliminar a Shura… y de paso me divertiré un poco, aprovecharé la situación para sacar a esta tonta y el próximo año yo seré la ganadora"  
Ki: (mirándola de reojo) "Que conveniente, con esta perdedora de mi lado me será más fácil eliminar a todas las tontas que quedan en el concurso… y de paso le demostraré de lo que soy capaz para que ni se atreva a pensar en ganar el próximo año"

Ambas voltean y se miran, la maldad de sus corazones se veía claramente en sus miradas, nuevamente se ríen con maldad tan solo de imaginarse cuanta treta sucia les viniera a la cabeza… después de un rato de expulsar su ponzoña, las dos se retiran a sus respectivas posiciones para dar inicio a su perverso plan. Mientras tanto, los preparativos para el desfile de talentos continuaba, las chicas que quedaban, que eran muy pocas ya, estaban emocionadas y ansiosas por salir y exhibirse frente a los jueces; nuestras chicas de Takahashi no eran la excepción, ya estaban casi listas para sus actos.

Kag: (mirando su reloj) Ya casi es la hora, como van chicas? (viste una blusa blanca de mangas cortitas y escote cuadrado, sujeta por una especie de corsé negro y una faldita de tul roja, su cabello esta sujeto en una trenza, el atuendo es como el que usó Miss Simpatía, lo recuerdan?)  
San: (cepillándose el cabello) Ya casi termino (viste un vestido color magenta sin cuello, con un escote pronunciado en la espalda, de manga larga y falda larga también, con algunos destellos)… solo me falta sujetarme el cabello  
Shu: Si quieres yo puedo peinarte (viste una blusa de escote en v color rosa pálido con una estola de plumas blanca y una falda del mismo color, su cabello está sujeto en una coleta alta)  
San: n-n Muchas gracias amiga… pero no te interrumpo, ya terminaste de arreglar todo lo que vas a hacer?  
Shu: (comienza a peinarla) No te preocupes, como voy a cantar una canción ya le entregué todo al encargado  
San: Que bien, entonces adelante, péiname  
Kag: (se acerca) Ya quiero escucharte cantar, desde esa ves que tarareabas esa canción cuando estábamos en clase de cocina  
Shu: -//- Ay, no digas eso, me siento muy nerviosa  
San: No te preocupes, vas a hacerlo bien  
Kag: Por cierto Sango, no creí que volvieras a tocar el piano, acaso no decías que ya te había aburrido?  
San: Pues sí… pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa que hacer que pudiera impresionar a los jueces… no creo que les gustara verme hacer una demostración de lanzamiento de boomerang, verdad?  
Shu: Tienes razón, por eso yo tampoco decidí hacer una demostración de kendo… por cierto Kagome, que vas a hacer tú?  
Kag: n-n Pues yo voy a tocar una melodía con copas llenas de vino tinto, hace mucho que quiero hacerlo y esta es una oportunidad magnífica  
San: De veras? Que bien, ya quiero escucharte, siempre tocas melodías tan bonitas  
Shu: En serio? No lo sabía, yo también te quiero escuchar… (termina de sujetar el cabello de la castaña, dejando algunos mechones adornando el cuello, haciendo lucir más ese escote en su espalda) Ya está, que te parece?  
San: (se mira al espejo) Wow, quedó muy bien, gracias  
Shu: n-n De nada, ya sabes  
Aya: (interviene finalmente) ¬¬ Ay pero que cursis se ven con toda esa falsa amistad, estoy por vomitar de tantas palabras empalagosas (la chica viste un leotardo de gimnasia, similar al que usa Madonna en su video Sorry, de color blanco, con sus coletas características)  
Shu: ¬¬ A si? Entonces no deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas  
San: ¬¬ Chismosa  
Aya: (infla sus mejillas) Lo haría pero este lugar es tan pequeño que es imposible no escucharlas  
Kag: (trata de ser amable) Ya, no debemos pelear entre nosotras, por cierto, tú que vas a hacer en el desfile Ayame?  
Aya: (la mira con recelo) ¬¬ Y para qué quieres saberlo bruja? Acaso me quieres sabotear?  
Kag: --U Para nada, solo quería romper la tensión  
Aya: Ja… pues para que lo sepan, haré una rutina de baile que le encantará a mi querido Koga  
San: Sí claro, que novedad  
Aya: ¬¬ Solo lo dices por que estás celosa (se da la vuelta y se sienta junto a una maleta con sus cosas)  
San: Grrr, les juro que me dan ganas de hacerle no se qué…  
Shu: Ya cálmate, es mejor no darle importancia, se ve que es buena persona  
Kag: Es cierto, aunque tenga una idea equivocada, se ve simpática… Bueno debo ir a llenar de vino todas mis copas, nos veremos después chicas (se marcha)  
Shu, San: n-n Sí!  
Aya: ¬-¬

La joven de cabello azabache camina hacia donde están los instrumentos para los actos de talento, frente a ella está una mesa grande con rueditas al final de las patas y sobre esta hay varias copas de cristal de diferente tamaño y ancho, perfectamente acomodadas y limpias… Kagome saca una botella de vino tinto de debajo de la mesa y comienza a llenar las copas una a una, dejando una cantidad diferente en cada copa y probando su sonido rosando delicadamente el borde de cada una con sus dedos; cerca de ahí, Kikyo la observaba detenidamente con una sonrisa malévola.

**DESFILE DE TALENTOS**

Finalmente la espera termina, el presentador nuevamente sale al escenario para anunciar el comienzo del siguiente evento, el público se apresura a volver a sus asientos, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru también pero Miroku, al regresar, traía una cara bastante larga, algo inusual en él.

Inu: (lo mira fijamente) ¬¬ Y ahora, por que esa cara?  
Mir: (tratando de disimular) ¬-¬ De que hablas, esta es mi cara de siempre  
Inu: ¬¬ Mientes, te conosco, algo te pasó… de seguro otra ves te propasaste con Sango, verdad libidinoso?  
Mir: (frunce el ceño) ¬¬ Te equivocas Inuyasha, guarda silencio que ya va a empezar (mira hacia el frente)  
Inu: ¬¬ "Mmm, no me convence, a este le paso algo, que podrá ser…"  
Sess: ¬¬ Ya cállense, par de escandalosos

El presentador comienza a llamar a las chicas, la única sobreviviente de la Academia Kanamatsu sale, con un sombrero de copa y un traje al estilo conejita playboy color rojo, los chicos estaban con la lengua colgando y empapados en un charco de baba; la chica hace una reverencia y comienza a bailar tap al ritmo de la música, los espectadores no la pierden de vista ni un segundo.

Chica: (tras bastidores) ¬¬ Míralos, todos son unos babosos pervertidos  
Chica2: ¬¬ Y esa aprovechada lo sabe, por eso se vistió así… con esa apariencia como no va a llamar la atención de los jueces  
Chica3: (nerviosa) --U Es injusto… no cualquiera tiene para las cirujías… de seguro vamos a perder, ya me puse muy nerviosa!!  
Ki: (se acerca a ellas, sonrisa perversa) Pobres de ustedes, no me digan que la patética muestra de exhibicionismo de la chica plástica las incomoda?  
Chica2: ¬¬ No es eso… es solo que…  
Chica: Creemos que eso es jugar sucio  
Chica3: Usa el "atractivo visual", y nos pone en desventaja  
Ki: ¬-¬ Pues que tontas son, aprendan de mí, esas tonterías no son nada para alguien como yo  
Las tres: ¬¬U Que modesta  
Ki: (altivamente) Claro, así soy yo, pero para demostrar mi solidaridad con ustedes, las invito a probar un poco de vino de aquella mesa (la señala)  
Chica3: Vino? Te refieres a vino de verdad?  
Chica: Pero acaso no esta prohibido?  
Ki: ¬-¬ Claro que no, si lo estuviera crees que lo habrían puesto al alcance? No seas tonta… van a querer o no? (camina hacia la mesa)  
Las tres: (mirándose) Bueno… pero solo un poquito y ya (corren hacia la mesa también)

Las chicas encuentran las copas con vino, las luces las hacen ver tan deliciosas que empiezan a tomar, otras chicas que estaban cerca se acercan curiosas y tambien empiezan a tomar… el vino se acaba, pero uno de los encargados trae otra botella para continuar, Kikyo le lanza una mirada maliciosa, unos ojos rojos le corresponden de igual manera. La "Conejita Playboy" termina su baile y sale del escenario, los jueces sacan sus pañuelos para secarse la boca y las manos sudorosas, al igual que el público masculino… El presentador, después de usar su pañuelo, llama a la siguiente participante, sin embargo esta no sale, la llama nuevamente pero sigue sin aparecer… repentinamente se escuchan risas femeninas, el presentador suspira pesadamente y rápidamente va a ver que está sucediendo.

Presentador: (con paso rápido) --U No puede ser, otra ves… espero que al menos no haya hinchazones ni nada que tenga que ver con miembros rotos…  
Chica: (sonrojada, saltando feliz con una copa vacía en la mano) n//n A GOZAR, A GOZAR, A GOZAR!!!! MESA QUE MAS APLAUDA, MESA QUE MAS APLAUDA…  
Presentador: O-O… Na… nani??!!! PERO QUE RAYOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ??!!!

El sujeto no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos, varias chicas, menores de edad casi todas, totalmente borrachas, haciendo su propia fiesta tras bastidores... una terrible migraña azota al pobre hombre que trata de contener la gran molestia y frustración que se apoderaban de él.

Chica: (sin importarle el presentador) NO ESCUCHO PÚBLICOOOOO… MESA QUE MAS APLAUDA, MESA QUE MAS APLAUDA LE MANDO, LE MANDO, LE MANDO LA GÜERA!!! (usa la copa vacía como micrófono imaginario… xD)  
Chica2: (rubia peliteñida) n//n WIII!!!! MÁNDENME, MÁNDENME!!! (pasa al frente y empieza a bailar descontroladamente)  
Presentador: (con la vena a punto de estallar) ¬¬# BASTA YA, COMO ES POSIBLE, SI EL LICOR ESTA PROHIBIDO PARA TODAS LAS PARTICIPANTES!!!!  
Chica: (lo mira) ¬//¬ Oieeee… desssde cuando hay tressssss… presentadores…  
Chica3: (con una gran botella de vino en la mano) Sepa Josssé….  
Chica: Y quien rayossss… es josé… (se cruza de brazos, pone cara de pensativa)  
Chica3: n//n Hip… ve tú a saber… (empieza a reírse)  
Presentador: AAAAAAHHHHHHH, EN TODOS MIS AÑOS COMO PRESENTADOR, JAMÁS VI TANTA FALTA DE PROFESIONALISMO Y MAL DESEMPEÑO COMO EN ESTE ESTÚPIDO CONCURSO, ESTOY HARTO, RENUNCIO!!!! (sujeta sus cabellos y se arranca varios mechones)  
Kag: (llega corriendo) Pero que pasa, que sucede… (se da cuenta de que sus copas están vacías) O-O Mis copas de vino, pero que pasó aquí!!  
San: Kagome, que pasa, por que gritas? (observa la escena de las chicas borrachas y el presentador histérico) o-o Ups, olvídalo  
Shu: O-O Y ahora? A que horas fue la fiesta?  
Kag: T-T No bromeen, se bebieron todo el vino que tenía en las copas para hacer mi acto… Y AHORA QUE VOY A HACER!!!  
Ki: (escondida mas atrás, sonrisa triunfal) ¬-¬ "Perfecto, con esto esa tonta quedará fuera del concurso"  
Aya: (llega también) O-O Vaya, no sabía que aquí se festejaba antes de ganar  
San: ¬¬ Mira, mejor cierra tu boquita porque calladita te ves mas bonita  
Aya: (la mira) n-n De veras? De por sí ya soy linda y ahora podré ser aún más linda para ganar el concurso, muchas gracias amiga, y pensar que creí que no me soportabas…  
San: (con la mano en su frente) --U Por piedad, necesito paciencia, MUCHA paciencia…  
Shu: Que extraño… seguramente alguien planeó todo esto pero para saber quién…  
Presentador: (se acerca a ellas, con algunos huecos en su cabellera) --U Señorita Higurashi, podría usted explicarme como es que su "acto" se salió de control? Acaso no colocó usted un letrero de aviso para que no se bebieran el vino?  
Kag: Sí lo hice… pero no tengo idea de cómo pasó esto…  
Presentador: (visiblemente molesto) Señorita, no estoy para excusas… lo que pasó ya no tiene remedio, tendré que descalificar a todas estas chicas ebrias… y a usted tambien ya que su acto quedó arruinado  
Kag: O-O No, no puede descalificarme, ya llegué hasta aquí, no puede hacerme esto  
San: Es cierto, Kagome no tuvo la culpa de que pasara esto  
Shu: Déle una oportunidad, seguramente encontraremos algo que hacer…  
Presentador: -´- Bien… pero si no se presenta con algo en diez minutos, la descalifico, usted es la siguiente en pasar ya que las que le precedían… bueno, ya las vió, no? (señala a las jóvenes borrachas que empezaban a bailar el baile del perrito)  
Chicas: (borrachas pero felices) n////n WIII, EL BAILE DEL PERRITO, EL BAILE DEL PERRITO… (todas en fila india, tomándose de las caderas y contoneándose)  
Presentador: T-T Porqué a mí, si soy tan bueno… (se marcha)  
Shu: Y ahora, que vamos a hacer?  
San: Tienes algo en mente que puedas preparar en los diez minutos que te dio ese sujeto?  
Kag: (pensando, preocupada) -- Ay no sé… no se me ocurre nada… no se que hacer y me van a descalificar…  
Aya: Ya, sé buena perdedora Higurashi  
San: ¬¬ Mira Kano, mejor cállate o…  
Aya: n-n Es verdad, me veo más linda así, verdad?  
San: ¬¬# Suficiente, mi paciencia se agotó (se abalanza contra la pelirroja)  
Shu: (la sujeta por detrás) Sango, cálmate, recuerda que aún no pasas al escenario  
San: (forcejea) ¬¬ No me importa, ya me cansó esta necia, le voy a enseñar lo que aprendí en mis clases de defensa…  
Kag: (una bombilla se enciende sobre su cabeza) O.O Eso es… ESO ES, YA SÉ QUE HACER!!!!  
Shu: (voltea a verla) O.O Ya se le prendió en foco  
San: (se olvida momentáneamente de la pelirroja) O.O De veras? Pues dínos que vas a hacer  
Kag: (sacando su celular) Descuiden, ya lo verán, por ahora necesito pedir asistencia (marca un número de la memoria)

Mientras tanto, en el público, Inuyasha y los demás estaban impacientes, ya se habían demorado bastante en salir, seguramente había problemas, Inuyasha se sentía bastante intranquilo, Sesshoumaru intentaba ocultar su preocupación pero el incesante golpeteo de su pie contra el piso lo delataba, mientras que Miroku continuaba serio pero su mirada mostraba preocupación.

Inu: ¬¬ Por qué tardan tanto… esto no me está gustando para nada  
Sess: ¬¬ Mejor voy a averigüar qué rayos está pasando  
Inu: Yo voy también, vienes Miroku? (lo mira)  
Mir: Sí, me preocupan las chicas  
Inu: Pues vámonos… (en ese momento su móvil suena) Esperen, es Kagome  
Mir: Cóntéstale y pregúntale que onda, que pasa que no salen  
Inu: (contesta la llamada) Kagome, que pasa que no salen… (cara de asombro) O.O todo el vino? Con razón no salían…  
Mir: (confundido) O.o Vino?  
Sess: ¬¬ Ya déjate de tonterías y pregúntale  
Inu: ¬¬ No molesten… no, no me refiero a ti, les digo a Miroku y Bakamaru… Segura, no habrá ningún problema?… Bueno, pero dime qué tengo que hacer… Está bien, ya voy para allá (cuelga)  
Sess: Y bien??  
Inu: ¬¬ Al parecer hubo unos problemas con varias de las chicas y las descalificaron, pero Kagome y las demás están bien  
Mir: Problemas?  
Inu: Sí, parece que se bebieron todas las copas de vino que Kagome hiba a usar para su acto y todas terminaron borrachas  
Mir: O.O Borrachas?  
Sess: ¬¬ Típico, acaso no hay alguna regla para eso?  
Inu: ¬¬ No sé, pero ahora debo irme, Kagome dice que me necesita  
Mir: Y qué vas a hacer?  
Inu: (ya corriendo) No sé, Kagome no me explicó bien… (ya lejos)  
Mir: (serio) Bueno, pues tendremos que esperar

Unos minutos después, el presentador vuelve a salir, su peinado se veía muy diferente provocando la risa de algunos y el asombro del jurado… el presentador lanza una mirada llena de molestia y anuncia a la siguiente participante del concurso.

Presentador: ¬-¬U Damas y caballeros, debido a algunos "problemitas técnicos", varias participantes han sido descalificadas por conducta inapropiada tras bastidores… así que demos un gran aplauso a una de las pocas que aún se mantienen en pie, la señorita Kagome Higurashi!  
Público: BRAVO!!!! (aplausos)  
Kag: (respira profundo) -- Bien, aquí voy… (sale a escena, aún con su traje puesto, sonriendo, hasta llegar al centro) Hola… bueno… se supone que tocaría una melodía con copas de cristal, pero por un imprevisto les haré una demostración de cómo actuar en caso de que tengan compañía indeseable, chicas les aconsejo que tomen nota de esto  
Mir: o.o Ahora sí estoy intrigado  
Sess: ¬¬ Así que indeseables, eh? Esto se pone interesante  
Kag: Ahora, les voy a presentar a mi asistente, mi novio Inuyasha, él me ayudará en esta demostración (alza la mano)  
Inu: (sale, saluda a todos forzadamente) ¬¬ Kagome, porqué tengo que hacer esto  
Kag: (en voz baja) ¬¬ No te quejes, es lo primero que se me ocurrió, además eres mi novio y me tienes que ayudar… o acaso le tengo que pedir ayuda a Koga?  
Inu: (salen los celos) ¬¬ A no, a ese sarnoso ni te atrevas a dirigirle la palabra, YO te ayudaré, por eso soy tu NOVIO  
Kag: n-n "Nunca falla" (se dirige al público) Bien, ahora daré inicio a la DEMOSTRACIÓN DE DEFENSA PERSONAL  
Público masculino: O-O NANI????  
Público Femenino: (sonrisa malévola) ¬-¬ Perfecto (sacan libretas de notas de quién sabe donde)  
Kag: (hace algunos estiramientos para relajarse) Bien Inuyasha, atácame (le da la espalda)  
Inu: ¬-¬ Está bien… pero no te arrepientas después   
Kag: Bien, supongamos que van por la calle caminando tranquilamente y de repente uno de tantos pervertidos se acerca para molestar… que vamos a hacer?

Inuyasha sonríe confiado, después de todo Kagome era una chica, no podía ser tan fuerte, camina lentamente hacia ella pensando en una manera segura de someterla para no lastimarla ni ridiculizarla frente a todos los que miraban; Kagome permanecía dándole la espalda, pero se le veía muy segura y confiada ante cualquier posible ataque de su novio, mientras en el público todos veían intrigados. Repentinamente Inuyasha sujeta a Kagome por la espalda fuertemente alzándola, Kagome rápidamente le da un cabezaso en el rostro haciendo que él afloje un poco su agarre, los pies de la chica tocan el piso, ella inmediatamente le da un fuerte pisotón, Inuyasha grita de dolor y la suelta por completo mientras retrocede, Kagome aprovecha que está libre para darle al chico un fuerte codazo en el estómago, sacándole todo el aire.

Kag: Bien, este es el primer movimiento que se debe hacer cuando un pervertido te quiere sujetar, una ves que se le sacó el aire con ese golpe podemos irnos de ahí corriendo a pedir ayuda o… quedarnos para mostrarle quién manda  
Inu: (sujetando su estómago, tratando de recuperar el aliento) ¬¬ Cof, cof… Oye Kagome, que esto no era una demostración de mentira? Por que me golpeas así tan fuerte?  
Kag: (mirándolo sin titubear) ¬¬ Que, ya te cansaste o te dio miedo?  
Público: ¬-¬ Uuuuuuh…  
Inu: (frunce el ceño) Miedo yo? No me hagas reír… lo que pasa es que me tomaste por sorpresa pero no volverá a suceder  
Kag: (alza las manos y mueve sus dedos hacia ella) Anda entonces, te estoy esperando

Inuyasha se abalanza nuevamente sobre Kagome, ella intenta golpearlo en el rostro pero él logra sujetarle ambas manos, sonríe victorioso, sin embargo Kagome también sonríe y le lanza una fuerte patada en… bueno digamos que le dio precisamente en aquél lugar que los rayos del sol no toca jamás, tan sensible que tienen los hombres, todos los espectadores masculinos sudaron frío y uno que otro "AUCH" salió de sus bocas… Inuyasha quería gritar, pero parecía que su voz se había quebrado junto con su… **_(Yo: sus nueces? XD sorry Inu fans, no me pude resistir… culpen a Koga09, él también fue el de la idea) (K09: revolcándose en el suelo de la sala de la autora xD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA)_** ejem, suelta las manos de la chica intentando calmar el fuerte dolor.

Kag: (mira al público) Damas y caballeros, esta táctica se llama el "Casca Nueces" y solamente se usa en caso de que el pervertido no entienda el primer mensaje  
Inu: (pálido, con voz chillona) Kagome… eso… fue golpe bajo… (cae de rodillas)  
Kag: (se le acerca) n-nU Perdóname Inuyasha, pero tenía una espina que necesitaba sacar desde hace tiempo y aproveché la situación  
Inu: (adoloridamente confundido) °° Qué??  
Kag: (cambia de tema rápidamente) No te enojes, ayúdame con un último movimiento y te prometo recompensarte después, que me dices, si?? (lo mira ilusionada con ojitos brillantes y destellos a su alrrededor)  
Inu: (ya con su voz normal, nervioso) o.oU P-Pensandolo bien, que mejor el sarnoso te ayude con esto…  
Ko: (desde su asiento, sonriendo maléficamente) ¬-¬ No gracias, tú eres la estrella, lo que menos quiero es robarte la fama… pervertido (se empieza a reír burlonamente)  
Inu: (lo mira fríamente) ¬¬ Sarnoso, si vieras como te detesto, miserable…  
Kag: (lo mira fijamente) ¬-¬ No molestes a Koga, mi ayudante eres tú así que ME TIENES QUE AYUDAR, NO QUIERO PROTESTAS, ENTENDISTE?!  
Inu: o-oU Como tú digas Kagome…  
Kag: n-n Buen niño Inuyasha  
Inu: ¬-¬U Oye, no me trates así, no soy tu mascota  
Kag: (mirando nuevamente al público) Bien, como último movimiento, supongamos que alguien te quiere sujetar en una zona estrictamente prohibida o se quiere pasar de listo (mira al chico)  
Inu: (tragando saliva) "Ay mamá… por favor que no sea nada que tenga que ver con quebranta nueces…" (alarga la mano tratando de tocar el atractivo trasero de la chica)  
Kag: (rápidamente toma la mano del albino) Sujeten la muñeca del sujeto y halen con fuerza para que pieda el equilibrio y después pongan su brazo detrás de su espalda y presionen hacia arriba con fuerza (presiona el brazo en la espalda del chico)  
Inu: T-T AYYYYY, OYE KAGOME, CÁLMATE, ESO DUELE MUCHOOOO!!!!  
Kag: Y esta, damas y caballeros es la famosa llave "Ala de Pollo"  
Chicas: (anotando como locas) Llave ala de pollo…  
Chicos: o-oU  
Ko: (privándose de tanto reír) xD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…  
Mir: (en su asiento, nervioso) Cielos… nunca pensé que Kagome supiera esta clase de cosas… espero que no le presten mucha atención… (voltea a un costado del escenario, puede verse a Sango anotando como loca) O-OU No se porqué, pero creo que moriré pronto…  
Sess: ¬-¬ Por fin algo interesante, me encanta ver sufrir a ese Inubaka  
Kag: (suelta al adolorido chico) Bien, así concluye esta pequeña demostración de defensa personal, con estos fáciles movimientos podrán mantener a raya a cualquier pervertido manolarga que quiera molestarlos, espero hayan tomado buenas notas  
Chicas: (se levantan alzando sus libretas llenas de anotaciones) SÍ SENSEI!!! (miran con malicia a sus acompañantes)  
Chicos: (se quieren esconder en lo más profundo del centro de la tierra) o-oUUU

Kagome hace una reverencia, mira a los jueces y sonríe, estos también sonríen pero nerviosamente mientras anotan en sus tarjetas; una ves detrás de escena Kagome se acerca a su adolorido asistente, él solamente se sobaba el brazo mientras que su rostro denotaba disgusto… Kagome respira hondo y se acerca al molesto chico, dispuesta a recompensarlo generosamente por su gran "ayuda"

Kag: (se sienta junto a él) Inuyasha… quiero agradecerte por ayudarme con esto  
Inu: (con el ceño fruncido) ¬¬ No sabía que el humillarme en público era ayudarte  
Kag: n-nU Lo siento, el presentador solo me dio diez minutos para pensar en algo y eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió…  
Inu: (voltea a otro lado) ¬¬ Pues que poco seso tienes… me sentí como un imbécil, un imbécil tan débil que su propia novia le da una paliza por pervertido… Y NI SIQUIERA LO SOY!!  
Kag: (le sonríe tiernamente) Ay mi amor, no quise que parecieras débil, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy de que un chico tan orgulloso y fuerte como tú me ayudara de esta manera… por eso voy a recompensarte como te prometí  
Inu: (voltea intrigado) ¬¬ Recompensa? A qué te refieres?  
Kag: (coloca un dedo en sus labios, lo mira con ternura) Shh… no digas nada, solo déjate llevar… (lo toma del rostro y lo besa, pero no de forma normal, mas bien apasionada, abrazándolo por el cuello fuertemente)

Inuyasha se queda estático, un rojo carmesí colorea su rostro, los labios de Kagome cubrían los suyos en un delicioso beso lleno de pasión, su corazón late descontrolado… cierra los ojos y la rodea con sus brazos, correspondiéndole igualmente apasionado, el disgusto que sentía parecía haberse evaporado con la deliciosa recompensa que la chica le estaba dando… si así sería siempre, se ofrecería para que ella lo golpeara las veces que fuera… una recompensa así bien valía hasta el más doloroso Casca Nueces.

* * *

**CONTINÚA, CLASE 11: MISS TAKAHASHI (5) DESFILE DE TALENTOS (2da. parte) RECUERDO HECHO HERMOSA MELODIA, PEQUEÑO TROPEZÓN, LOS DIENTES DE KIKYO**

**ATTE. Aori Garushia Sama... y bien, aún quieren unirse a la borrachera?? xD jejejejejejejejeje... gracias especiales a mi lobito feroz por las ideas para este capítulo, posteen muchos rewiews o se quedan con la dida de que tienen que ver los dientes de la putre en esto... xD muajajajajajajajajajaja DEJEN REIEWS XD **


	24. 11 MISS TAKAHASHI 5 parte 2

**HOLA A TODOS LOS MORTALES QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA, YA VOLVIO POR QUIEN LLORABAN, DESDE LAS OSCURAS PROFUNDIDADES DEL AGUJERO MAS PROFUNDO DE LA TIERRA... (grillito: ¬¬) ¬¬ que, por que me ves asi... che grillo... xD jejejeje, bueno, pues aqui estoy de regreso, lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero me han pasado tantas cosas --U bueno, por ahora verè como va la cosa, mientras les dejo la segunda parte del concurso de talentos. Ahora pasemos a los rewiews xD**

**Sesshiria: xD jejejejejejejejeje, si lo hice sufrir pero bien que recibió su premio, así que no se puede quejar, y para la otra te vienes para que alcances chupe por que esas borrachas se lo acabaron todo xD**

**Gabita: xD jejejeje, pues amiga, ahorita tengo a Shura de agente encubierta buscando al precioso sexymaru, lamentablemente ya se no0s paso el 14 pero el strip se hace por que se hace xD, y bueno, espero te guste este capi y lo que le pasa a la putre... xD si hubieras visto como me reì cuando lo escribí...**

**Brenda Jet Aime: amiga!!! pues ando batllando pero aqui traigo la conti, espero te guste y gracias por tu mensaje n-n**

**Willnira: xD jejejejejeje, es cierto, hoy se tiran cada cancioncita que las escuchas hasta en la sopa... asi es, en la sopa ¬¬ mundrigas canciones chafas, pero bueno, asi somos los mexicanos xD**

**Seishime: O-O como que sexymaru anda de mujeriego en la noche??? SUELTA TODO LO QUE SABES, SUELTALOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (mirada desquiciada y perturbada)**

**Jenny: xD hay amiga, como se ve que amas al buen inu xD**

**Bueno, fue todo, agradesco especialmente a Brenda Jet Aime por su mensaje. Bueno, ahora lo obligado: Inuyasha y compañìa no me pertenecen (solo en mis sueños mas guajiros, oscuros y desquiciados... xD), son de Rumiko Takahashi y no gano ni un peso con este fic... aún xD... Bueno, disfrùten la historia.**

**"x" pensamientos de personajes  
(x) acciones de personajes  
_(XX) notas de la autora... ARGH, ESE T-MAN, LO ODIO, YA NO ES T-MAN, ES SHAGGY, I HATE YOU SHAGGY ¬¬... n-n mmm, chocolomitos xD_

* * *

ACADEMIA DE LA VIDA**

**CLASE 11: MISS TAKAHASHI (5) DESFILE DE TALENTOS (segunda parte) RECUERDO HECHO HERMOSA MELODÍA, PEQUEÑO TROPEZÓN, LOS DIENTES DE KIKYO**

El público aún aplaude mientras que no dejan de comentar sobre la demostración, especialmente las chicas; Kikyo patea un bote cercano con rabia, sus planes para eliminar a Kagome habían fracasado, pero no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, y menos después de ver esa "patética demostración" detrás del escenario, de parte de ella e Inuyasha… la sangre casi se le evapora de lo furiosa que se puso al ver a esos dos besándose apasionadamente, esos miserables…

Ki: ¬-¬# "Malditos… pero me desquitaré por esto, ese beso será el último que se den por que los voy a destruir…" (apretando los puños)  
Kagu: (se acerca a ella) ¬-¬ Y ahora qué, dijiste que si nos deshacíamos del vino, esa tonta quedaría descalificada, pero en ves de eso salió adelante con esa demostración de defensa personal  
Ki: ¬¬ Ya lo sé, no me lo tienes que decir… estoy furiosa pero la próxima ves la destruiré, pero ahora es el turno de una de sus amiguitas, esa tal Sango  
Kagu: ¬¬ Y ya pensaste en algo para eliminarla?  
Ki: (sonrisa perversa) Claro, yo siempre voy un paso adelante, ya que va a tocar el piano, coloque dentro una bolsita con polvo pica pica extra fuerte para que cuando toque la nota a la que está sujeta, salga disparada y le reviente en el rostro (risa maléfica)  
Kagu: (sonrisa igual) ¬-¬ De verdad eres despreciable… me gusta como piensas (se ríe con ella)

Mientras tanto, las demás se preparaban para salir a escena, Sango era la siguiente así que estaba un poco nerviosa ya que hacía tiempo que no tocaba el piano y sentía los dedos entumecidos, Shura estaba a su lado tratando de tranquilizarla un poco.

Shu: (retocándole el cabello) Listo, quedaste muy bien, pareces una concertista famosa  
San: (sosteniendo una partitura algo vieja) ¿Tu crees?  
Shu: Por supuesto, ya verás que vas a tocar perfecto, impresionarás a todos allá  
San: --U Eso espero… estoy muy nerviosa, hace mucho que no toco el piano y creo que mis dedos están algo oxidados  
Shu: No es para tanto¿desde cuando no tocas una melodía?  
San: (su expresión cambia a una melancólica)… Desde que mi madre falleció  
Shu: (sorprendida)… Sango… discúlpame, no debí preguntar…  
San: (sonrisa melancólica) Descuida, no te preocupes por eso… precisamente la melodía que tocaré es una que ella compuso antes de eso… por eso la hoja de la partitura esta tan arrugada y vieja…  
Shu: (la toma del hombro) Te comprendo perfectamente amiga, me da gusto que conserves vivo el recuerdo de tu madre, yo sé que todo va a salir muy bien, no te preocupes (le sonríe)  
San: n-n Tienes razón… daré lo mejor de mí, ya lo verás  
Shu: n-n Así se habla  
Kag: (llegando) Y ahora, por que tanta sonrisa chicas?  
Inu: ¬¬ ¿De que nos perdimos?  
Shu: (mirándolos pícaramente) Más bien la pregunta sería en dónde se habían metido picarones?  
San: (le hace segunda a la chica de ojos azules) Es verdad, ya terminaron con sus "asuntillos" detrás de las cortinas?  
Kag: o//o Etto… de que asuntillos hablan, no las entiendo  
Inu: ¬//¬ Además, lo que hagamos allá atrás no es algo que les importe, si?  
Kag: ¬//¬ Inuyasha, no digas eso o van a pensar "otra" cosa (le da un codazo)  
Inu: (sobándose) ¬//¬ Ay, pero no es para que seas tan brusca… además eres mi novia, es normal que piensen que nosotros…  
Kag: (aún más roja) ¬///¬ Pero nada de eso pasó ahorita, si?  
San: Ajá, con que "ahorita", entonces quiere decir que…  
Shu: En otras ocaciones ustedes ya han estado… ya saben (les guiña el ojo)  
Kag: (a punto de parecer volcán en erupción) O///////O No, no es eso… lo que quise decir… lo que quería decir… ash, mejor ya vámonos, te apoyaremos desde bastidores Sango (toma a Inuyasha y lo hala para irse)  
Inu: ¬/////¬ Feh… chismosas (se va arrastrado por una sonrojadísima Kagome)  
San: xD La viste? No sabía ni dónde meterse, pobre  
Shu: xD Si… la pusimos en dificultades… bueno mejor los alcanzo, ten confianza, todo saldrá muy bien Sango (se marcha)  
San: (repira profundo) Bueno… llegó la hora (mira la partitura en sus manos, sonríe) No soy tan buena como tú, pero daré lo mejor de mí… mamá

Mientras, en el escenario, Koharu, una de las únicas sobrevivientes a la tremenda borrachera terminaba su acto el cual consistía en una rutina de malabares con un baston… La chica lo lanzaba y lo atrapaba ágilmente al ritmo de la melódica marcha, los jueces observaban atentamente al igual que el resto del público ya que la rutina era bastante complicada y Koharu la estaba ejecutando muy bien. Ya para terminar, ella tenía que lanzar el bastón en el aire y atraparlo al terminar la melodía, ella sonríe y lanza el bastón de metal con fuerza hacia arriba mientras alza la mirada… el bastón sube casi hasta llegar al techo y nuevamente cae, Koharu lo sigue con la mirada pero decide mirar un momento al público para sonreírles… justo cuando mira al frente, unos ojos violetas aparecen justamente frente a ella, la chica se sonroja ya que los reconoce de inmediato, son los ojos de Miroku que la miran atentamente, Koharu alza la mano para saludarlo cuando el bastón le cae de lleno en la cabeza, golpeándola fuertemente… Un sonoro AUCH se escucha, el rostro de la chica parece congelarse mientras que cae estrepitosamente al suelo, inconsciente.

Mir: (sorprendido) O-O Rayos… eso de seguro le dolió…  
Sess: ¬¬ Es su culpa, no debió haberse distraído  
Ki: (tras bambalinas, mofándose) JAJAJAJAJA… pero que niña tan tonta, mira que golpearse a sí misma con ese bastón…  
Kagu: (junto a ella, igual mofándose) JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… ve el lado positivo… nos ahorró el trabajo de noquearla nosotras mismas… JAJAJAJAJAJA

Rápidamente los encargados de enfermería la sacan de escena, el presentador nuevamente se hala de los cabellos con desesperación mientras vociferaba POR QUE A MI, POR QUE!!!!!!!!!!!… Unos minutos después y tras varios calmantes, el presentador regresa para anunciar a la siguiente participante, Sango Tajiya y a su acto, la interpretación de una melodía en piano. Kikyo y Kagura se ríen malévolamente ya que piensan en su plan para sabotear a la castaña, sin embargo el gran piano en el cual habían tramado su mala jugada era sacado del lugar, siendo reemplazado por otro más nuevo sin que ellas se dieran cuenta…

Presentador: (cada ves con menos cabello) Continuando con esto… la siguiente participante es la señorita Sango Tajiya de la Academia Takahashi, quien interpretará una melodía en piano, démosle un aplauso… y roguemos por que no se le caiga semejante pianote encima y tengamos que sacarla en ambulancia... --U (se retira preocupado y nervioso)  
Público: (aplaudiendo con entusiasmo) BRAVO!!!!!  
Sango: (sale al escenario, su vestido brilla con las luces) Muchas gracias… a continuación interpretaré una melodía compuesta por mi madre hace mucho tiempo, se llama UNTIL THE LAST MOMENT, espero la disfruten (hace reverencia)  
Ki: (oculta) ¬-¬ Claro que la disfrutarán… especialmente cuando el polvo pica pica te salte en la cara, boba (se ríe maléficamente)  
Kagu: (mirándo fijamente el piano sobre el escenario) Oye, que acaso el piano que saboteaste no era de color rojo?  
Ki: (sin prestarle mucha atención) Color? Y eso que importa, lo importante es que nos libraremos de una de esas bobas  
Kagu: (la toma del cabello) Tonta, claro que importa, ya recordé que el piano era rojo, alguien lo cambió, de seguro fueron los de utilería por que ese piano era un vejestorio, porqué no te fijaste bien antes de hacer la jugada?  
Ki: (soltándose) Ay, no me toques mi cabello que me lo orzuelas… y yo como hiba a saber que cambiarían el pianucho ese, tú eres de utilería, debiste preveerlo, no? Es tu culpa, eres una inútil  
Kagu: Ja, no me hagas reír. La tonta eres tú por andar de presumida, "Yo siempre estoy un paso adelante", o ya no te acuerdas que eso me dijiste, tonta??  
Ki: ¬¬# Mira, no quieras voltear las cosas, es tu culpa por no asegurarte, y punto! (se marcha molesta)  
Kagu: ¬-¬# Tonta… y no soy de utilería de verdad, solo estoy pretendiendo serlo, no es que trabaje aquí… me escuchaste?! (se cruza de brazos y se marcha también)

_**(Yo: Qué onda mis queridísimos lectores, para esta parte necesito que se consigan esta canción UNTIL THE LAST MOMENT, el intérprete se llama YANNI, para que escuchen la canción que tocará Sango, así que si pueden consíganla para que la escuchen y no anden tan perdidos ok?? Pero si no la pueden conseguir, despues de subir el capìtulo pondré el link de un video donde esta la canción, de acuerdo? Bueno, regresemos al fic)**_

Sango se sienta frente al instrumento, las blancas teclas parecen darle la bienvenida nuevamente, como si fueran amigas de hace tiempo que vuelven a reencontrarse después de mucho tiempo… la castaña coloca las gastadas partituras frente a ella, respira hondo para tranquilizar sus nervios, alza ambas manos y empieza a tocar… **_(Yo: aquí reproduzcan la canción arriba mencionada por favor, si acaso la consiguieron, o denle play al video, recuerden que es la parte solo de piano... gracias)_** El público guarda silencio, no se escucha nada mas que la melodía que interpreta la chica, cada nota lleva un gran sentimiento, tanto que el público lo puede percibir... Sango mira la partitura un momento y lentamente cierra los ojos, transportándose con las música a aquella época en la que su madre acababa de componerla y la tocaba en el viejo piano del salón… su hermano Kohaku aún no nacía y solamente convivían ellas dos… el rostro tan gentil y sonriente de ella aparece en sus pensamientos, su voz guiándola para aprender a tocar esa dulce y a la ves triste melodía la transporta a otro mundo… una solitaria lágrima sale de sus ojos inevitablemente. Los jueces también expresaban una gran emotividad, incluso el antes alterado presentador se encontraba relajado, las demás chicas también escuchaban la melodía con gusto; en el público, Miroku no dejaba de ver a la chica, el verla ahí rodeada de luces, en esa faceta que antes desconocía le era sumamente atractiva… podía percibir claramente todos los sentimientos que esa canción transmitía aunque desconociera el porqué, nunca se había sentido así, incluso sentía que de sus ojos querían escaparse algunas lágrimas…

La última nota suena, Sango permanece un momento inmóvil frente al piano, observando las partituras… las toma mientras se limpia las lágimas rápidamente y se levanta de su asiento, mira al público y hace una reverencia… El público se levanta y estalla en aplausos, Miroku no puede evitar sonreír ampliamente al ver a la chica lucir tan hermosa sonriendo desde el escenario, sin embargo esa sonrisa desaparece al escuchar como alguien grita el nombre de la chica, voltea y ve al chico con el que la vió momentos antes tras bastidores, nuevamente esa mirada recelosa aparece en sus ojos violetas. El presentador sale a escena, con lágrimas estilo cascada, con un ramo de rosas rojas para ella, Sango las recibe y se despide con una sonrisa mientras desaparece en una de las esquinas.

Kag: (se abalanza contra su amiga en un abrazo) n-n KAWAIII, AMIGA ESTUVISTE GENIAL!!!!!  
San: (algo apenada) n//n De veras lo crees? Estaba muy nerviosa…  
Shu: (también abrazándola) Pues ni se te notó, tocaste precioso, la melodía de tu madre es preciosa y la tocaste perfectamente, felicidades Sango!  
San: Gracias chicas… muchas gracias (mira la partitura)  
Aya: (se acerca a ellas)… Oye… Tajiya…  
San: ¬¬ Otra ves tú? Y ahora que quieres?  
Aya: (con los ojos llorosos) T-T Tocaste muy bonito, eres mi ídolo!!! (le toma la mano y la sacude fuertemente)  
San: O-O… Etto… gracias…  
Shu, Kag: O-O Y ahora, que mosca le picó?  
Aya: (se limpia el rostro, se repone rápidamente) Yo también daré lo mejor de mí en mi acto, como tú lo hiciste, ya verás, les demostraré a todos de lo que soy capaz!!! (pose triunfal)  
San: ¬-¬U Si, lo que digas… pero no te acerques, lo que te picó puede ser contagioso  
Kag: n-nU Veo que estás muy entusiasmada, seguramente tu acto es muy bueno  
Aya: (nuevamente la mira con recelo) ¬-¬ Por supuesto que es bueno, mucho mejor que el tuyo, bruja  
Shu: ¬-¬ Kano, otra ves te estás pasando, mejor cálmate  
San: ¬-¬ Cierto, bájale la espuma a tu chocolate  
Aya: (haciando pucheros) Ash, olvidaba que la bruja tenía amistades, ya me voy por que ya me toca salir, nos vemos perdedoras… y bruja (abre la puerta del camerino y se va)  
Kag: --U Saben, esto empieza a cansarme…  
San: ¬-¬ Apenas amiga?  
Shu: Ya, vamos a verla a ver si es tan buena como dice

Las tres salen del camerino; mientras tanto en la sala de controles del escenario, Kagura tomaba su posición para sabotear el acto de la pelirroja, en su mano tenía un radio comunicador para hablar con su compinche Kikyo que estaba tras bastidores para darle instrucciones. El presentador sale nuevamente para anunciar a la siguiente participante, Ayame Kano de Takahashi, el público aplaude.

G: Por fin va a salir Ayame, me pregunto que va a hacer  
H: A quién le importa, siempre y cuando use ropa sexy (cara pervertida)  
G: n¬n Cierto…  
Ko: (molesto, los golpea en la cabeza) ¬¬# Par de imbéciles, dejen de estar diciendo tonterías o los liquido aquí mismo!  
H: (sobándose la cabeza) Auch, oye, tienes la mano pesadita  
G: (igual que su hermano) Además por que te molesta tanto que nos fijemos en ayame, se supone que a ti te gusta Kagome, no?  
Ko: ¬//¬ Bueno si… pero no me voy a quedar sin hacer nada mientras los escucho hablar así de Ayame, par de pervertidos  
G: (lo mira fijamente) Ya… no me digas que también te gusta Ayame  
H: O.O Qué??!! Oye Koga, eso no es justo, si ya tienes a Kagome al menos déjanos algo a los pobres, no seas avorazado…  
Ko: (mas rojo que un semáforo) ¬///¬# Idiotas, no digan tonterías y ya cállense que ya va a salir Ayame… y pobres de ustedes si la miran mal, pervertidos!! (alzando el puño amenazante)  
G, H: o-oU Como digas… "Qué carácter, parece vieja en sus días…"  
Presentador: (mas tranquilo) Bien, ahora es turno de la señorita Ayame Kano de la Academia Takahashi, quien bailará al ritmo de una canción, un aplauso por favor!!

El público aplaude mientras las luces se apagan y únicamente unos cuantos reflectores alumbran el escenario, una capa de vapor creada de hielo seco empieza a cubrir el piso del escenario… la música comienza a sonar, el ritmo es contagioso haciendo que los espectadores se muevan en sus asientos. **_(Yo: atención, la canción que viene a continuación es de los BLACK EYED PEAS, se llama MY HUMPS, si han visto el video sabrán de lo que hablo, ok?)_**

Whatcha gonna do with all that junk  
all junk inside your trunk

I´ma get get get get you drunk  
get you love drunk off my hump  
my hump my hump my hump my hump my hump  
my hump my hump my hump my lovely little lumps

Check it out…

Ayame sale a escena, paso a paso contoneándose al ritmo de la pegajosa música, vestida con su leotardo blanco, contoneando las caderas y sus pechos, moviendo grácilmente su cabello rojo y sus brazos, sonriendo de manera sexy, se coloca frente a todos y se coloca de cuclillas con las piernas cerradas, alza uno de sus brazos y apoyándose con el otro abre y cierra las piernas al ritmo de la música, se levanta nuevamente mientras mueve las caderasa… todos se quedan con la boca abierta ya que el leotardo no ocultaba para nada las curvas de la chica además de que el escote no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

I drop this stuff  
its crazy  
I do it on the daily  
they treat me really nicely  
They buy me all these icys  
Dolce and Garbana  
----  
Caring they be sharin  
All their money got me wearing fly  
Whether I aint askin

They say they love mah ass in  
Surfin Jeans  
True religion  
I say no  
but they keep givin

So I keep on takin  
And no I aint fakin  
We can keep on takin  
Now keep on demonstratin

My love my love my love my love  
you love my lady lumps  
my hump my hump my hump  
my humps they got you..

Koga estaba boquiabierto, demasiado impresionado que no podía decir ni una sola palabra… desde cuando Ayame se había vuelto tan… hermosa? Una pregunta mejor, desde cuando había dejado de ser la niñita pecosa y mandona que había conocido de toda la vida y se había transformado en esa sexy mujer que bailaba tan provocativamente en el escenario? Repentinamente una sensación extraña lo invadía al darse cuenta de que todos los que se encontraban ahí, mirándola, imaginándose quién sabe cuantas perversiones con ella, esta sola idea lo hacía sentirse terriblemente airado.

Shes got me spending..

Ohh..Spending all your money on me..and spending time on me..

Shes got me spending...

Ohh..Spending all your money on me..uh on me on me...

Whatcha gonna do with all that junk  
all that junk inside that trunk..

I´ma get get get get you drunk  
get you love drunk off my hump

Whatcha gonna do with all that ass  
all that ass inside your jeans

I´ma make make make make you scream  
make you scream make you scream

Coz of my humps my hump my hump my hump  
my hump my hump my hump my lovely lady lumps

Check it out

Ayame ahora se coloca de espaldas mientras se agacha, comienza a levantarse lentamente moviendo el trasero y contoneándose al ritmo de la música, moviendo sus encantos, voltea hacia el público mientras mete uno de sus dedos en su boca y después lo coloca en una de sus pompas haciendo como que está caliente y se ha quemado; el público no la perdía de vista, especialmente los jueces que se hacían un poco de aire con sus tarjetas ya que repentinamente estaban sintiéndose acalorados, pero tambien Kikyo y Kagura la miraban con recelo, ya era hora de sacarla de la jugada antes de que terminara de ganarse a los jueces, ambas se separan colocandose una en cada extremo del escenario, esperando el momento oportuno para ejecutar su jugada.

I met a girl down at the disco  
She said hey hey hey ya lets go  
I can be ya baby, you could be my honey  
Lets spend time not money  
And mix your milk with my coco puff  
milky milky coco mix  
your milk with my coco puff  
Milky milky  
Riiiiight...

They say I´m really sexy  
The boys they wanna sex me  
They always standin next to me  
Always dancin next to me  
tryna feel my hump hump  
Lookin at my lump lump  
you can look but you can´t touch it  
if you touch it

I´ma start some drama  
you don´t want no drama  
No no drama no no no no drama  
So don´t  
Pull on my hand boy  
you aint my man boy  
I´m just tryna dance boy

And move my hump  
my hump my hump my hump my hump my hump my hump  
my hump my hump my hump my hump my lovely lady lumps  
my lovely lady lumps my lovely lady lumps  
In the back and in the front

my loving got you..

La chica sigue moviendo sus caderas mientras tambien mueve sus hombros y pecho **_(Yo: estilo tortura, de shakira, comprenden?)_**, mientras coloca sus manos en su cintura y caderas, alza una de sus manos haciendo como si pidiera un aventón mientras observa al público con una mirada sexy, todos están como babosos y ofrecidos a llevarla a donde ella lo desee; Kikyo hace una señal con la cabeza a Kagura, esta asiente y se prepara… Ayame se mueve para un costado dando algunas vueltas alzando los brazos y da una marometa tipo giro mortal doble, todos aplauden, la chica sonríe y se prepara para dar un último giro para terminar… Kikyo aprovecha, saca un pequeño tubo y lo lanza hacia los pies de la chica con gran puntería; Ayame se prepara y da la vuelta mortal, la ejecuta perfectamente pero al bajar el pie para apoyarse en el suelo pisa el tubo que había sido arrojado a sus pies, la chica pierde el equilibrio, trata de no caer pero pisa en falso y se lastima el tobillo, en su cara aparece una mueca de asombro y dolor y cae al piso estrepitosamente... el tubo sigue su camino hasta llegar a manos de Kagura, quien lo toma y lo oculta rápidamente.

La música se detiene, los encargados se apresuran a disipar el humo del suelo, todos quedan sorprendidos ante la caída de la chica, especialmente Koga, ya que al verla caer no pierde tiempo, se levanta de su lugar y corre hacia el escenario y sube de un salto con gran agilidad, se acerca a la chica y se inca a su lado.

Ko: (la toma de los hombros) Ayame, estás bien, que fue lo que pasó?  
Aya: (aun sorprendida) Yo… pisé algo y me tropecé… pero no se que fué…  
Ko: Puedes levantarte? (se pone de pie y le extiende la mano)  
Aya: (toma la mano del chico) Creo que si… (se apoya pero su tobillo izquierdo le duele mucho y se deja caer) Ay… mi tobillo… me duele mucho…  
Ko: (nuevamente se inca, la examina) Creo que no está fracturado, pero tienes que ir a que te examinen bien por que está inflamado  
Presentador: (nervioso, se acerca) Señorita Kano, está bien?  
Aya: (lo mira) Sí, solo me lastimé el tobillo… me tropecé con algo que estaba tirado en el suelo  
Presentador: Se tropezó? Pero no había nada con que tropezar, ya los de mantenimiento revisaron y no encontraron nada  
Aya: Está seguro? Yo claramente sentí como pisé algo, creo que era un tubo pequeño y me resbalé, que revisen bien debe estar por ahí…  
Presentador: (frunce el ceño, la mira incrédulo) ¬¬ Ya le dije que no había nada señorita, mejor admita que dio un malpaso y ya  
Aya: ¬¬ Acaso me dice mentirosa? Yo se lo que sentí, algo me hizo tropezar, no me caí a propósito!  
Ko: (lo mira fijamente) Está totalmente seguro? Yo conosco a Ayame y ella no es de las que mienten para su beneficio…  
Presentador: (molesto por la insistencia de los jóvenes) Ya basta, no crean que pueden engañarme, lo lamento pero la señorita está descalificada ya que su lesión no le permitirá continuar  
Aya: (con lágrimas) Pero… no es justo, yo no estoy mintiendo!  
Presentador: No cambiaré de opinión, mejor vayan a la enfermería, aun faltan varias participantes por pasar (se marcha)  
Aya: (se pone a llorar) Rayos… no es justo… no es justo…  
Ko: (la toma en sus brazos) Cálmate, te voy a llevar a que te revisen el tobillo (la alza y se pone de pie)  
Aya: (lo abraza)… Tú si me crees, verdad Koga?  
Ko: (serio) Claro que te creo, descuida voy a investigar esto, te lo prometo, quien quiera que te haya hecho esto lo va a pagar muy caro  
Aya: (se sorprende un poco por su actitud)… Koga… gracias (se sonroja y se abraza mas al chico)

Koga lleva a Ayame tras bastidores a la enfermería, Kagome y las demás los siguen ya que les preocupa el estado de la chica; mientras tanto Kikyo y Kagura celebran el truinfo de su perverso plan, la chica de ojos rojos guarda el tubo en uno de los bolsillos de su traje para que nadie lo pueda encontrar, confiada en que nadie va a poder descubrir su fechoría, Kikyo saca el programa para checar quién sería su próxima víctima.

Ki: (mirando el papel) Vaya, vaya, a que no sabes quien es la siguiente víctima (le muestra la hoja a su compinche)  
Kagu: (sus ojos emanan frialdad) ¬¬ Así que esa tonta de Ando es la siguiente… ahora sí, me encargaré que no pueda cantar ni una sola nota (se truena los nudillos)  
Ki: (sonrisa maléfica) Bien, ve a la sala de audio, aunque no creo que llegue al escenario ya que me encargaré de arruinarle el atuendo "accidentalmente", pero por si acaso, bien?  
Kagu: Bien, me voy (se marcha)  
Ki: (se dirige a los vestidores) "Ya es hora de que alguien le corte las alas a esa larguirucha presumida… y quien mejor para hacerlo que yo, la futura ganadora del concurso" (se ríe mientras saca unas tijeras de su bolsillo)

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería, Ayame era atendida por el doctor, no tenía fractura pero estaba muy lastimada así que debía guardar reposo, la chica estaba muy molesta, en su rostro se veía su desilusion y frustración, Koga la miraba con preocupación mientras que las chicas intentaban animarla.

Kag: Ayame, no te sientas mal, al menos no fue una lesión grave, podrás recuperarte pronto  
San: Kagome tiene razón, anímate, ya no pongas esa cara tan seria  
Shu: Mira que no va con tu personalidad, tu siempre estás alegre…  
Aya: (las mira con furia) Y como rayos quieren que me sienta, me acaban de descalificar por culpa de un maldito objeto que estaba en el piso que me hizo tropezar, y para colmo me creen mentirosa porque no encontraron nada… lo que menos quiero es que ustedes sientan pena por mí, especialmente tú Higurashi!!! (la señala)  
Kag: Lo siento, lo que queríamos era animarte un poco, solo eso…  
Aya: Tonterías, lo que quieren es burlarse de mí… lo que pasa es que me tienen envidia por que mi acto era el mejor de todos… no me extrañaría que alguna de ustedes sea la responsable de lo que me pasó!!  
San: ¬¬ Oye, momentito, no nos heches la culpa a nosotras, la que se tropezó fuíste tú!  
Shu: Cierto, además como nos hechas la culpa, nosotras estábamos con las demás chicas tras bastidores, ni modo que te hubiéramos arrojado algo telepáticamente, verdad?  
Aya: Yo… pues no sé, pero de seguro fueron ustedes, especialmente tú Higurashi!!  
Kag: ¬¬ Oye…  
Ko: (molesto, interviene) ¬¬ Ayame, ya basta, deja de decir tonterías!!  
Aya: (se sorprende por la dureza de sus palabras) O-O Pe-pero Koga, ellas son…  
Ko: ¬¬ Ellas no tienen nada que ver con lo que te pasó, acaso crees que estarían aquí, preocupadas por ti para ver como estás, si ellas te hubieran hecho esa maldad? Contéstame!  
Aya: (baja la cabeza,avergonzada) -- … No  
Ko: (se cruza de brazos) Quiero que te disculpes con ellas, especialmente con Kagome, ella es a la que mas has ofendido y no ha hecho otra cosa mas que ofrecerte su amistad  
Aya: (apretando los puños)… Lo lamento… no debí… decirles esas cosas… especialmente a ti Higurashi… lo siento mucho  
Kag: (se acerca y le pone una mano en el hombro) Descuida, estabas muy molesta por que te descalificaron, no te preocupes, verás como todo se aclara, nosotras te vamos a apoyar, verdad chicas? (las mira)  
San: Pues ya qué, ya nos mencionaste también  
Shu: (le da un codazo) Sango… claro que te apoyaremos, eres nuestra amiga después de todo  
Aya: (las mira, empieza a llorar)… Gracias… y de veras lo lamento mucho chicas… de veras… Kagome perdóname, eres una buena chica… podemos ser amigas, por favor?  
Kag: n-n Claro, ya lo sabes, ya eres oficialmente miembro de nuestro club (le da la mano)  
Aya: T-T Gracias (la toma)  
San, Shu: (colocan sus manos sobre las de ellas) n-n Bienvenida Ayame  
Ko: (sonríe) "Que bien, me da gusto por ti Ayame… Ahora voy a investigar todo esto, algo me huele muy mal y no descansaré hasta averigüar que sucedió"

Koga sale de la enfermería y se dirige a investigar un poco, mientras tanto Shura tambien se va ya que su turno de pasar al escenario está cerca, se dirige al camerino, sin embargo Kikyo aparece en escena, la mira con su mirada maléfica y avanza hacia ella con una bandeja llena de vasos con refresco; Shura está por llegar al camerino cuando Kikyo "accidentalmente" choca con ella, derramándole todo el contenido de los vasos en la ropa, empapándola por completo.

Shu: (sorprendida) Ah, maldición! (se quita su estola de plumas, empapada y arruinada)  
Ki: (molesta) ¬¬ Oye tú, ten mas cuidado por dónde caminas, tenías que ser tan torpe!  
Shu: (la mira fijamente) ¬¬ Disculpa? Yo no tuve nada que ver, fuíste tú la que se me tiró encima con todos los vasos llenos de refresco, lo hiciste a propósito!  
Ki: (burlándose) Ja, ahora hechame a mí la culpa de tus pies torpes, lo que pasa es que no aceptas que una chica tan grácil como yo es incapáz de hacer semejante cosa, mejor acepta tu torpeza, y agradece que no hayas estropeado mi ropa por que de lo contrario…  
Shu: (la mira fríamente) De lo contrario qué, vas a hacerme alguna jugarreta de las tuyas?  
Ki: (algo intimidada) ¬¬U Ja, ya quisieras, pero no me voy a rebajar contigo (se marcha rápidamente)  
Shu: ¬¬ No que muy al brinco? Solo es una cobarde… y ahora tendré que cambiarme de ropa,menos mal que traigo mas en mi maleta (se va al camerino)  
Kag: (saliendo de la enfermería) Segura que no quieres descansar en la enfermería Ayame? (sonteniendo un brazo de la pelirroja)  
San: (sosteniendo el otro brazo) Creo que estarías mas cómoda recostada  
Aya: (caminando en un pie, sosteniéndose de ambas chicas) No, quiero ir al camerino, Koga ya se fue y no me quiero quedar ahí sola  
San: ¬¬ Como siempre te comportas como una niña caprichosa  
Aya: T-T Es que no quiero estar solita  
Kag: Esta bien, como ya pasamos, nos quedaremos para acompañarte mientras Shura…

Repentinamente un grito proveniente de su camerino las alerta, Kagome deja a Ayame con Sango y corre ya que ese grito era de su amiga, abre la puerta y corre hacia ella, Shura sostiene en sus manos lo que parece ser una falda, pero hecha trizas.

Kag: Shura, que sucede, por que gritaste así?  
Shu: (molesta) Mi… mi ropa… está hecha pedazos! (la arroja al suelo)  
Kag: O.O Nani? Pero que sucedió… y por que hueles a refresco de naranja?  
Shu: (se sienta) Lo que pasa es que Kikyo me arrojó encima toda una bandeja de refresco, mi ropa se mojó, vine a cambiarme y encontré toda la ropa que traje hecha trizas… ESTOY QUE REVIENTO DEL CORAJE KAGOME! (tira al suelo su maleta, se ve la ropa toda hecha jirones)  
Kag: ¬¬ Kikyo? Esa miserable tramposa… seguramente todo fue planeado por que que casualidad que te moja y tu ropa esta toda rota… mira, claramente se ve que la cortaron con tijeras! (examinando una de las prendas)  
Shu: Grrr… y lo que me costó, en mi vida había yo comprado tal cantidad de ropa y ahora está arruinada… Y YA ME TOCA SALIR A ESCENA, QUE VOY A HACER??!!  
San: (entrando) o.o Y ahora, que pasó, por que los gritos?

Mientras tanto, Koga seguía investigando el accidente de Ayame, había revisado cada bote de basura, recipiente y cosa parecida por todo el lugar pero no había nada, decide tomar un pequeño descanso y pensar en alguna otra estrategia… repentinamente unas risas llegan a su oído, voltea, Kikyo platicaba animadamente con lo que parecía un encargado de utilería o conserje, era raro por que ella era de las que no hablaba con ese tipo de personas, observa mejor al sujeto, algo en él le parece familiar así que decide seguirlo de cerca. Volviendo al camerino, Shura les terminaba de explicar la situación a sus amigas.

San: o-ó Ash, méndiga mosca muerta, pero deja que la encuentre y la haré pagar por lo que hizo!  
Shu: ¬¬ Cálmate, no vale la pena, nadie la vió entrar y cortar la ropa, y lo del refresco de seguro lo toman por accidente… lo que me preocupa es que no tengo ropa para salir y ya estoy por pasar al escenario… no sé que hacer  
Kag: A ver, vamos a pensar en algo, no podemos darnos por vencidas  
Aya: (sentada) Oigan, y que tal si cada una le damos algo de nuestra ropa para que salga a hacer su acto?  
Kag: (sonriendo) Es cierto, bien pensado Ayame, vamos a ver nuestras maletas para encontrarte algo (va a su casillero)  
Shu: (se siente mas aliviada) Muchas gracias chicas, me salvaron  
San: O.O Vaya, a pesar de las apariencias, sí tienes cerebro Ayame  
Aya: ¬¬ Mejor deja los halagos y pásame mi maleta  
San: n-n Ok, pero no te molestes, solo bromeo (le da la maleta)  
Kag: (sacando una minifalda de jean) Mira esta falda, creo que te quedará bien  
Aya: (sacando una blusa strapless roja) Y esta blusa también, pruébatela  
San: (sacando algunas gargantillas) Mira, ponte este collar, y estos brazaletes para tus brazos (le da un collar de corazón rosa pálido en una cuerda negra,los brazaletes tienen forma de espiral)  
Shu: (saca unas zapatillas de tacón de aguja con cordones largos) Perfecto, usaré estos zapatos, menos mal que los guardé en otro lugar y no me los arruinaron  
Kag: Bien, ahora cámbiate rápido por que ya no tardas en salir…

El público está impaciente, el presentador nuevamente sale a escena, uno de los encargados corre rápidamente al camerino de las chicas de Takahashi para avisar que Shura saldría en pocos segundos, pero solo escucha algunos ruidos extraños.

Encargado: (toca nuevamente) Señorita Ando, saldrá a escenario en dos minutos, ya está lista?  
Kag: (abre un poco la puerta) n-nU Hola, la señorita Ando ya casi está lista no se preocupe  
Encargado: ¬-¬U Y puede decirme por que ella no es la que me lo dice?  
Kag: n-nU Es que está dándose los últimos retoques, descuide, ya sale (cierra la puerta en sus narices)  
Encargado: --U Ay, pude ser cirujano ortopédico, pero no, tenía que seguir mis sueños… (se marcha)  
Kag: (acercándose a sus compañeras) Shura sales en menos de dos minutos, apúrate o no llegas  
Shu: (apenada) -.-U Creo que mejor no salgo… no me siento cómoda con esto  
San: ¬-¬ Eso si que no, nos esforzamos bastante en arreglarte  
Aya: Cierto, mas te vale que salgas o ya verás!  
Shu: -.-U Pero…  
Kag: (la toma del brazo) Basta de palabras, vámonos ya por que si no te descalifican!

Las chicas halan a Shura y la llevan rápidamente al escenario a pesar de que ella se resiste un poco; Kikyo está confiada por lo que se prepara para salir, sin embargo los gritos de la joven de ojos azules y sus amigas la alertan… las mira con furia ya que se las habían arreglado para salir adelante a pesar de sus planes, toma su celular y llama a su compinche.

Kagu: (contestando) Diga?  
Ki: Habla el águila, prepárate para código rojo, confirma marmota  
Kagu: (molesta) Oyeme, desde cuando yo soy la marmota, además de que tanto me estás hablando Kikyo, habla claro  
Ki: ¬¬# "Si será tonta esta…" Son nombres clave boba… olvídalo, el plan A falló, ahora todo depende de ti para fastidiar a esa larguirucha  
Kag: "Por que no lo dijo desde un principio esta…" Pues habla claro, bien déjalo en mis manos (cuelga)  
Presentador: bien, la siguiente participante, de la Academia Takahashi, Shura Ando quien interpretará una canción (alza la mano esperando que la chica salga)  
Shu: o.oU Esperen… es que la ropa no…  
San: ¬¬ Que pena tienes, ya saliste en bikini, no? Esto no es nada  
Kag: Ya deja de quejarte y sal! (la empuja)

Shura sale a escena, las luces están sobre ella al igual que las miradas de todos los asistentes, ya no puede dar marcha atrás, sonría con algo de nerviosismo y saluda a todos mientras camina hacia el presentador… Todos se le quedan mirando fijamente, totalmente embobados, incluso Inuyasha, Miroku y sobre todo Sesshoumaru, los jueces la miraban anonadados y el presentador no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso… Shura seguía con su cabello sujeto en una cola alta, sus labios ahora tenían un toque de carmín y varios destellos brillaban en su cuello, hombros y brazos, la blusa strapless que le prestó Ayame le quedaba apretada por lo que sus pechos se veían "demasiado bien" además de los brazaletes que le había dado Sango, además de que el collar de corazón resaltaba bastante, la falda de jean que le dio Kagome tambien le quedaba corta por lo que sus largas piernas se destacaban mucho, además de sus zapatos.

Inu: o.o Wow…  
Mir: o¬o Ay chiquita…  
Sess: o///////o "E-Esa no es la ropa que tenía antes… " (traga saliva)  
Presentador: (tratando de disimular sus nervios) Bien… la señorita Ando interpretará la canción "TE QUEDASTE"… una cancion muy "buenota"… digo bonita  
Shu: n-nU Así es… "Solo espero que la blusa no me reviente antes de terminar de cantarla --U"  
Presentador: (sudando bastante) Y… la canción va dedicada a alguien especial?  
Shu: (se sonroja) Pues… sí… es para alguien muy especial que conocí…  
Inu: (pensativo) Me pregunto de quién se tratará?  
Mir: (cruzando los dedos) Por favor que sea yo, por favor que sea yo…  
Sess: ¬//¬ Imbécil, déjate de eso o te dejaré los dedos así permanentemente  
Mir: o-oU (esconde sus manos en su asiento)  
Kagu: (mirándola desde la cabina de sonido, molesta) ¬¬ Idiotas, todos mirándola como zombies babosos, como si tuviera algo especial… se conforman con ver cualquier escoba con pies… a ver como la siguen viendo cuando la deje en total oscuridad (sonríe con malicia)  
Presentador: Bien… pues adelante… (le entrega el micrófono)  
Shu: (lo toma) Gracias

Shura queda en medio del escenario, las luces están sobre ella, respira profundo y espera a que la melodía comienze; Kagura coloca la melodía, Shura está por empezar a cantar cuando la canción empieza a acelerarse repentinamente, la chica se sorprende y mira hacia la cabina de audio, que tanto está haciendo ese sujeto, acaso no sabe como reproducir una simple canción? El público empieza a murmurar intrigado, en la cabina Kagura trata de contener su risa, regresa a operar los controles, la melodía vuelve a iniciar, Shura se prepara para cantar cuando las luces se apagan dejándola en oscuridad… la chica empieza a sentirse frustrada y molesta, parecía como si todo estuviera en su contra, el presentador estaba muy molesto, mientras los directores mandaban a varios agentes de seguridad para checar el problema, Kagura casi se revolcaba de la risa dentro de la cabina, estaba disfrutándo en arruinarle el acto a la joven, toma los controles y sube todo el volumen de los altavoces y bocinas, provocando un agudo sonido, todos se cubren los oídos, las luces regresan e iluminan a Shura la cual se cubría los oídos; Koga se acerca a la cabina de sonido y abre la puerta repentinamente, Kagura voltea sorprendida de verlo.

Kagu: (simulando otra voz) Y tú que rayos haces aquí?  
Ko: ¬¬ Lo mismo digo, usted no trabaja aquí  
Kagu: Eso no te importa, ahora márchate si no quieres que te vaya mal  
Ko: No me digas, mas bien le irá mal a otro, los de seguridad ya vienen por ti  
Kagu: o.óU Maldición… apártate de mi camino (trata de marcharse)  
Ko: (la sujeta del brazo) Momento, no escaparás!  
Kagu: (voltea, se le caen sus lentes oscuros) Suéltame ya! (le lanza un golpe)  
Ko: (lo esquiva pero la suelta) Rayos… me sorprendió  
Kagu: (se va corriendo del lugar) "Maldición, y justo cuando me estaba divirtiendo, mejor desaparesco antes de que me encuentren"  
Ko: (trata de seguirla) Ya decía yo que la había visto, mejor me voy (se va)

Los agentes llegan a la cabina vacía, están sorprendidos pero empiezan a checar los equipos; Shura mira a sus amigas de reojo, no sabe que hacer, las chicas le dan ánimos con las expresiones de sus rostros, la chica cierra los ojos un momento, los abre nuevamente y se encuentra con la mirada ámbar de Sesshoumaru entre el público, él asiente, ella siente como su corazón golpea con fuerza su pecho… no se rendirá, aún sin música, cantará la canción, acerca el micrófono a sus labios mientras toma aire, el público la observa y guarda silencio.

Shu: (mirando al público) Porque llenaste mi sonrisa con tus besos  
Y me enseñaste a nadar en tu mar…  
Porque tu modo de mirar fue mas que eso  
Fue nuestra forma de hablar

A pesar de faltar la música, Shura cantaba perfectamente sin desentonar, todos se maravillaban de su bella voz; los encargados del sonido seguían checando las máquinas para reajustarlas.

Shu: (se mueve un poco) Porque al pensar en el pasado  
Sabré que nunca has dejado este lugar, jamás  
Por todo lo que he encontrado  
Te llevo siempre a mi lado

Porque te quedaste en mí  
Es que puedo vivir, ahora sé lo que es ser feliz  
Porque me he quedado en ti  
Puedo verte partir y ahora puedo decir  
Que si de amor he aprendido tanto  
Fue gracias a ti

Mmmm...

La chica mira al joven albino mientras sonríe dulcemente, Sesshoumaru se sonroja aún más, Miroku observa esto de reojo con mirada suspicaz; por fin los sonidistas consiguen reparar el daño que ocacionó Kagura y reproducen la melodía desde la parte donde la joven va, el público aplaude con entusiasmo.

Shu: (sonriendo dulcemente) Porque tus manos dibujaron mis deseos  
Y me dejaron soñar aun mas  
Porque supiste alimentar mis sentimientos  
Con una entera complicidad (mano libre en su pecho)

(camina al frente) Porque al pensar en el pasado  
Veo en el futuro una posibilidad, de amar  
Por todo lo que he encontrado  
Te llevo siempre a mi lado

(cierra los ojos) Porque te quedaste en mi  
Es que puedo vivir, ahora se lo que es ser feliz (los abre nuevamente)  
Porque me he quedado en ti  
Puedo verte partir y ahora puedo decir  
Que si de amor he aprendido tanto  
Fue gracias a ti...Oohoo

(mira a Sess, levanta la mano) Porque te quedaste en mi  
Es que puedo vivir, ahora se lo que es ser feliz  
Porque me he quedado en ti  
Puedo verte partir y ahora puedo decir  
Que si de amor he aprendido tanto  
Fue gracias a ti

La música termina, nuevamente todos aplauden la bella interpretación de la joven, ella solo hace una reverencia para agradecerles, los babosos de enfrente se abalanzan para mirarla sin embargo son frenados por el poderoso grito de Sesshoumaru; Kikyo observa la escena totalmente furiosa mientras aprieta los puños fuertemente. El presentador sale aplaudiendo también y felicitándola, Shura agradece una ves mas a todos y sale de escena, sus amigas la reciben eufóricas.

San: n-n Shura, estuviste genial!!!  
Kag: n-n A pesar de los problemas técnicos, cantaste precioso, felicidades!!  
Shu: n-nU Gracias… admito que me puse muy nerviosa pero gracias a su apoyo pude salir bien de esta, muchas gracias chicas (se abrazan)  
Aya: (sentada mas atrás) ¬¬ Oye, y yo que, también te apoyé…  
Shu: (va con ella) Lo siento, también te lo agradesco Ayame (se inclina para abrazarla pero los botones de la blusa ya no soportan la presión y empiezan a volar) O.O Ay no!  
Aya: (se cubre la cara) Oye, tampoco es para que me saques los ojos  
Shu: (cubriéndose) -//- Al menos no me pasó esto allá atrás…  
Kag: (burlándose) XD Si, menos mal que las "gemelas" no se hicieron notar  
San: Vamos a que te cambies antes de que se destapen y les dé frío (se empieza a reír)  
Shu: ¬¬ Ja, ja, que graciosas  
Aya: (apoyándose en la castaña) Ya apurémonos antes de que los botones de mi blusa terminen de salir disparados por la "gran pechonalidad" de Shura XD  
Shu: ¬¬ Ya dejen de molestarme… (camina y otro botón sale volando) -///- Por que me tiene que pasar esto a mí…

Las chicas van al camerino para que Shura se cambie la blusa; Mientras tanto Kagura ahora se escondía ya que Koga la había reportado con el personal de seguridad y la estaban buscando, toma el celular y le marca a su compinche.

Ki: (molesta, contesta) ¬¬ Y bien, que rayos pasó que no pudiste hacer bien el trabajo  
Kagu: ¬¬ Deja de reprocharme, un sujeto entró en la cabina y me tuve que retirar, además mandaron a varios de seguridad allá…  
Ki: Eres una tonta, debiste haber destruido todo y marcharte, pero tenías que ponerte a jugar no? Y para qué, de nada te sirvió por que esa tonta cantó a pesar de todo y obtuvo buen puntaje  
Kagu: o-ó Nani?! No puede ser, esa tonta… grrr…  
Ki: La tonta eres tú, no creí que fueras tan inútil para esto, de ahora en adelante yo me ocuparé de todo ya que tú no puedes ni siquiera cumplir esta sencilla tarea  
Kag: ¬¬# Oye, tampoco es para que me insultes así, tú tambien te equivocaste o ya se te olvidó lo del supuesto piano con pica pica?  
Ki: No cambies el tema, hablamos de tu incompetencia, bueno debo colgar por que ya voy a pasar al escenario (cuelga)  
Kagu: ¬¬# Esa miserable… ya me las pagará, por ahora mejor me escondo (se marcha)

El presentador ahora anuncia a la última participante del desfile de talentos, Kikyo Miko, la pálida chica sale con una blusa diminuta con mangas largas de color negro y una falda con volados de color negro brillante también, camina hasta el presentador contoneándose y moviendo su largo cabello delante de los jueces.

Presentador: Bien, la señorita Miko nos bailará un tango…  
Ki: (actitud prepotente) Así es, soy una experta en ese baile, presten atención a ver si aprenden algo  
Presentador: ¬¬ Ejem… Pues adelante con su acto (se marcha molesto por las palabras de la chica)

Kikyo llama a alguien, por el lado derecho del escenario sale un chico de cabello castaño vestido con pantalón y camisa negra y va con ella, la música empieza a sonar y ambos empiezan a bailar; los jueces observan con el ceño fruncido mientras hablan entre ellos. Kikyo y el chico bailan muy juntos, él tomándola de la cintura y la mano, ella contoneándose más de la cuenta para lucirse frente a todos los espectadores, él la toma de la mano y le da algunas vueltas en círculo tomándola de la cintura al final.

Ki: (en voz baja) Excelente, todos nos están viendo, ahora quiero que me sujetes bien y me levantes mientras das un par de giros, quiero que todos observen mi gran figura  
Chico: o.o Pero Kikyo, se supone que en el tango no se hace eso…  
Ki: (le lanza una mirada fulminante) ¬¬ No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión, haz lo que te digo o lo lamentarás  
Chico: o-oU E-Esta bien…

La música continúa, el chico, visiblemente nervioso, la sujeta de una pierna y de la cintura y la alza sobre él, como si fueran bailarines de ballet, Kikyo estira sus brazos mientras da su mejor sonrisa sensual, los juecen la miran aún con el ceño fruncido mientras los espectadores no la perdían de vista ya que ese tango era demasiado extraño, sin mencionar que ese vestido que llevaba resaltaba cada una de las curvas de la pálida chica.

El chico comienza a dar algunos giros con lentitud ya que empezaba a resentir el peso de la chica en sus brazos, sin embargo Kikyo baja la vista ordenándole que girara más rápido, el pobre muchacho no tiene de otra mas que obedecer y continúa, sin embargo al no estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de movimientos, sus piernas no responden como deberían… en uno de los giros uno de sus pies se enreda con el otro provocando un tropiezo, el chico intenta evitar la caída pero el peso de la chica le gana… Lo último que ven los espectadores es a Kikyo cayendo de bruces cuan larga es al suelo, frente a los asientos de los jueces, el chico cae de bruces también pero aún sobre el escenario, todos se levantan para ver a la orgullosa chica totalmente enterrada en el suelo, la música se interrumpe, un silencio sepulcral invade el recinto.

Ki: (recuperando el aire despues del panzazo que se dió)… Ay… "ese imbécil… como se atrevió a arrojarme al suelo… cuando le ponga las manos encima…" (se levanta, queda mirando hacia el público, abre la boca)  
Público: O.O… (sus mejillas se inflan tratando de contener la carcajada) xD  
Ki: (los mira confundida) ¬¬ "Y ahora, que le pasa a estos tarados" (voltea a ver a los jueces)  
Jueces: (igualmente, con una mano en la boca para no dejar escapar la risa) xD  
Ki: ¬¬# Y ahora que rayos les pasa, acaso tengo algo en la cara o que?!  
Chico: (mirándola pasmado) o-oU Ki-Kikyo…  
Ki: (voltea a verlo) Que rayos quieres tarado?  
Chico: (le señala su rostro) O-OU Tu… boca…  
Ki: Que, mi boca? (lleva su mano a su boca, siente algo húmedo, mira su mano) o-o Sangre??!!

La chica rápidamente saca un pequeño espejo de quién sabe donde y se mira… un grito agudo resuena por todo el lugar seguido de las miles de risas de todos los espectadores y jueces, por la caída tan estruendosa, Kikyo había perdido varios dientes frontales quedandose chimuela y con los labios tan hinchados que parecía haberse inyectado colágeno al por mayor; la chica se siente totalmente humillada y sale corriendo del lugar, sin embargo es detenida por su compañero bailarín.

Chico: Kikyo, espera…  
Ki: (tratando de zafarse) Ya déjame idiota, no ves lo que me pasó, y tú eres el culpable!!!  
Chico: Solo quería darte esto, se te cayó… (le muestra su mano)

Kikyo mira el contenido, eran todos los dientes que se le habían caído con el golpe… de pronto varios relampagueos se ciernen sobre ella, era fotógrafos que captaban el humillante momento, Kikyo se siente completamente humillada, toma los dientes y se marcha corriendo fuera de la vista de todos mientras las risas del público aún resuenan sonoramente… No cabe duda, todos los males cometidos se pagan con creces, no lo creen? XD

* * *

**CONTINUA, CLASE 11: MISS TAKAHASHI (6) DESFILE DE TRAJE DE NOCHE, PAREJAS A LA FUERZA, VENGANZA FALLIDA... Y LA GANADORA ES...**

**ATTE. Aori Garushia Sama... Bueno, agradezco especialmente a mi lobito feroz Koga09 por su ayuda para este capítulo, dejenme muchos rewiews o no le sigo... cuidense, hasta pronto n-n**


	25. 11 MISS TAKAHASHI 6

**HOLA MORTALES XD lamento la tardanza pero ya no me es tan facil usar la compu como antes, asi que no se cuando pueda seguirle con esto, pero mientras, disfruten la última parte de esta clase, espero les guste (grillito asiente) ¬¬ vaya, hasta que estamos de acuerdo... bueno, ahora pasemos a los rewiews:**

**Kanname chan: xD si no me avisas ni me entero amiga, con razón me extrañaba que no me hubieras comentado jejejejejejejejejejeje... bueno, gracias por tu rewiew, espero te guste este capítulo**

**Willnira: xD si, chimuela se quedó**

**Sesshiria: o-ó ajaja, conque ahi estaba sexymaru... ya ire por el... bueno, me alegra que te gustara y si, esa cancion esta muy bella, justo para ese momento, verdad?**

**Brenda Jet Aime: xD jejejejejejejejeje si... bueno lo de las parejas ya verás por que lo digo xD**

**Virginia chan: gracias amiga, yo tambien espero que no se me seque la sesera xD**

**Seishime: xD jajajajajajajajaja... ya quiero verlas, ya quiero jajajajajajajajajajajaja...**

**Verita: Pues no gana kagome, pero ya veras quien gana, espero te gusta y la cancion a mi tambien me pega muy muy hondo T-T**

**Mumi-chan: xD... esta sonrisa lo dice todo amiga jejejejejejejejeje... por cierto no aparece tu mail, mandamelo otra ves pero separando cada palabra o ff no lo acepta, ok??**

**Ahome23: Pues si me acordé de ti, y pense que no habias tenido un escape para postearme, pero me alegra leerte nuevamente, espero esta conti te guste y gracias amiga**

**Bueno, pues ahora al grano: Inuyasha y cía., no me pertenecen, son re Rumiko Takahashi, por lo que no gano nada de nada con esto... aún xD muajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja... n-nU ejem, bueno, disfruten el capítulo, nos leemos al final xD**

**"x" pensamiento de personaje  
(x) acciones de personaje  
_(XX) notas de la autora... apuradisima por que la corren del ciber... T-T_

* * *

ACADEMIA DE LA VIDA**

**CLASE 11: MISS TAKAHASHI (6) DESFILE DE TRAJES DE NOCHE, PAREJAS A LA FUERZA, VENGANZA FALLIDA… Y LA GANADORA ES…**

El alboroto en todo el salón tarda en calmarse, aún se escuchaban bastantes risas descontroladas de varios espectadores, fotógrafos y camarógrafos que habían presenciado la espectacular caída de Kikyo, la cual había cerrado con broche de oro el desfile de talentos; nuestras chicas, Kagome, Sango y Shura habían logrado pasar a la etapa final de la competencia, junto con otras dos chicas de las otras academias, ya faltaba poco para coronar a la nueva Miss Tokyo Estudiantil y recibir los jugosos premios para su academia. Mientras tanto, Kagura se las había arreglado para ocultarse del ejército de guardias de seguridad que la buscaban, cortesía de Koga… la chica de ojos rojos estaba furiosa, ese chico entrometido no solo le había arruinado su diversión sino que tambien la había delatado, ya se encargaría de él también, ahora su prioridad era impedir a toda costa que Shura ganara el concurso.

Kagu: (detrás de varias cajas de cartón) ¬¬ "Y ahora que hago… la etapa final está por empezar, si no hago algo pronto, esa tonta podría ganar la apuesta…" (se imagina de cuclillas frente a los apestosos pies de la rectora, con la joven riéndose a carcajadas detrás de ella, pone muega de disgusto) ¬-¬# "No, eso jamás, mis manos perfectas jamás van a tocar tal asquerosidad… debo pensar un buen plan, algo que no se esperen…"  
Chico: (un típico modelo fresa de revistas) ¬¬ Uff, hasta que horas nos van a tener aquí parados como tontos, mi calzado "Armani" empieza a molestarme wey  
Chico2: (su gemelito, cruzado de brazos) ¬¬ Y ni siquiera tienen asientos decentes de piel auténtica, ergonómicos y ajustados al cuerpo, únicamente esas sillas plegables todas corrientotas, casi me rompo la columna cuando me senté en una por que ya estaba cansado wey!  
Chico: ¬-¬ O sea hello??? Somos "súper" modelos, merecemos cosas mejores que las corrientucheses que nos dan estos nacos, son cero cool  
Chico2: Hablaré con mi agente para que no me vuelva a conseguir trabajuchos triple x como estos, no están a la altura de un súper model como yo, ves?… Ah, por cierto, de que crees que me enteré wey? Casi todas las viejas esas con las que híbamos a salir como acompañantes en este concursito ugly, armaron un escándalo por que se emborracharon y las descalificaron del concurso  
Chico: (haciendose aire con la mano) O.O No… y de seguro se tomaron licor barato por que si al menos hubieran tomado cosecha especial como la que mi papi tiene…  
Chico2: Déja eso, lo que a mí me preocupa es que, al descalificar a todas esas borrachas, a todos nosotros se nos cancele el numerito y no nos paguen nuestra lana, wey  
Chico: ¬-¬ Ay no, eso no puede ser, firmamos un contrato, aunque las flacas esas se mueran o desaparezcan, a nosotros nos tienen que pagar… o renunciamos wey!!  
Kagu: (parando la oreja, sonríe maliciosamente) "Así que los descerebrados fresas tienen un contrato… creo que es hora de volverme actriz nuevamente" (se coloca otras gafas oscuras, se arregla la gorra y su identificación de personal falsa)  
Chico2: ¬-¬ Eso sí, que ni crean que le trabajamos gratis a estos nacos wey, ni loco, antes prefiero hacer casting para comercial de mueblería!  
Chico: (mueca de disgusto) Cállate wey, ni pienses en eso que me dan ñañaras (se soba el brazo)  
Kagu: (se acerca a ellos) Disculpen señores, ustedes son del grupo de modelos para el desfile con acompañante?  
Chico: (la mira fijamente) ¬¬ Pues que no estás viendo? Bueno y esta naca que, esta ciega? (mirando a su compañero)  
Chico2: ¬¬ A primera vista se nota que si, pero claro tenías que ser naca para no notarlo, no wey?  
Kagu: (molesta) Acaso me dijiste naca? A mi? Pero como te atreves, mendigo modelucho de tercera!  
Chico: ¬¬ Oye bájale, tampoco es para que te nos pongas al brinco wey  
Chico: ¬¬ Sí, aplácate wey, además no nos puedes hacer nada por que somos los top models del concurso, si me entiendes?  
Kagu: ¬¬# Pues fíjense que debido a que casi todas las modelos fueron eliminadas, ya no van a ser necesarios tantos modelos, así que ustedes tomen sus cosas y lárguense, su contrato queda cancelado, como la ven?  
Chico: O.ó PERRRRDON??!! Acaso nos estás despidiendo, naca pobretona mal vestida?  
Kagu: ¬-¬# Que no entendiste o quieres que te lo explique con animalitos para que tu diminuto cerebro de modelucho lo capte?  
Chico: o.ó Ay, no se vale insultar wey, te estás pasando…  
Chico2: (haciendo su berrinche) Pues esto no se va a quedar así, si nos despides a nosotros, nos vamos todos, vente wey, vamos a decirle a los demás, les vamos a poner stop a su jueguito (se marcha)  
Chico: Espérame wey (mira a la chica) ¬¬ O sea esto no se queda así, se van a arrepentir, mendigos nacos out! (se marcha también)  
Kagu: (sonríe malévolamente) ¬-¬ "Idiotas, cayeron redondos… mi plan marcha a la perfección, sin modelos no hay concurso, pero por si las dudas, me esconderé cerca del escenario para hacer algúna jugada extra" (se marcha a esconderse de nuevo)

Mientras tanto, en el camerino, las chicas sacaban los vestidos que habían comprado para este evento, el nerviosismo se notaba en cada una ya que habían pasado a la final y solo una podía ser la ganadora sin embargo el sentimiento de amistad que las unía era mas fuerte que su deseo de ganar.

Kag: (sentada, con su vestido en la mano) -.-U Por fin, llegamos a la final… jamás me sentí tan nerviosa como ahora  
San: (cepillando su cabello) -.-U No eres la única… y pensar que yo estaba en contra de estos desfiles de carne y ahora soy finalista de uno  
Shu: (sacando una bolsa de su casillero) Chicas, tranquilas, aunque es la etapa final, sigue siendo un concurso, no hay por qué ponernos nerviosas (saca un vestido de noche de la bolsa) -.-U Menos mal que guardé esta bolsa fuera de mi maleta o tambien estaría hecho tiritas y tendría que buscar otra cosa que ponerme y ya no hay tiempo para eso…  
San: ¬¬ A mira nada mas, y tú nos dices que nos calmemos?  
Shu: n-nU Je, je… lo siento, me dejé llevar  
Kag: n-n Bueno, lo importante es que pudimos llegar a pesar de todas las complicaciones, ahora debemos dar lo mejor de nosotras y sin importar quien gane, vamos a apoyarnos mutuamente, ese es nuestro lema de amistad, estamos?? (pone una mano al frente)  
Shu, San: n-n Estamos!! (colocan sus manos sobre la de kagome)  
Presentador: (tocando la puerta) Señoritas de Takahashi, por favor preséntense en el pasillo sur, habrá una junta de emergencia (se marcha)  
Kag: Y ahora que habrá sucedido?  
Shu: Vamos a ver, esperemos que no sea nada grave  
San: (tratando de contener la risa) Pues… si acaso hablan… de la Kikyo-caída… no podré contenerme… xD  
Kag: (tratando de permanecer seria) ¬-¬ Sango, no digas eso, mira que la pobre se rompió la jeta en el tremendo trancazo y mandó a volar a sus dientes… (ya no puede mas y empieza a reírse a carcajadas) xD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
Shu: xD Ya… vamos a ver que pasó… y ya dejen de reírse… (conteniendo la risa)  
Kag, San: (revolcándose en el suelo) xD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA….

Las chicas salen del camerino y van al pasillo sur, las otras dos finalistas tambien están ahí, varios organizadores no paraban de hablar entre sí mientras que el presentador estaba sumamente nervioso… otra ves.

Presentador: --U Señoritas, me temo que tenemos un gran problema y no sé si podremos solucionarlo a tiempo  
Chica: (del tipo super modelo plástica) Que sucede señor presentador?  
Presentador: (mordiendo un pañuelo) T-T Lo que pasa es que los modelos que se suponía las hiban a acompañar en el desfile acaban de renunciar y nos dejaron botado el numerito… ME QUIERO MORIR!!!!  
Chicas: O.O NO!!!  
Presentador: (modo chibi, chillando a mares) T-T Por qué y presisamente ahora que ya estamos por terminar… esto es un complo, lo juro, ES UN COMPLO!!!!!!!!!  
San: (suspirando) Si no es una cosa, es otra, este concurso esta salado  
Kag: Y ahora que hacemos, acaso no pueden contratar a otros modelos para que pasen con nosotras?  
Chica2: (sacando su móvil) Cierto, yo conosco muchas agencias, puedo llamarles para que manden varios chicos  
Presentador: --U No llegarían a tiempo… además ya no hay dinero en el presupuesto como para pagarles…  
Kag: (pensativa) No se desanimen, vamos a pensar en algo, ya llegamos muy lejos como para rendirnos ahora  
Shu: Es cierto, no necesariamente necesitamos modelos, cualquier chico puede sernos de utilidad  
Chica: Oigan y que tal si usamos chicos del público? Están a la mano y de seguro nos ayudan sin tener que darles dinero  
Presentador: O.O ES CIERTO, COMO NO SE ME HABÍA OCURRIDO ANTES??!! Iré de inmediato a hacer el anuncio, mientras tanto ustedes vayan a prepararse para salir, nos queda muy poco tiempo (se va rápidamente)  
Kag: n-nU Vaya que se recuperó rápido, no?  
San: ¬¬ Solo estaba exagerando, igual que todos los hombres  
Shu: Bueno, mejor vámonos a cambiar de ropa o no nos dará tiempo  
Chica: Solo espero que los chicos que elijan sean guapos  
Chica2: (risita tonta) Yo también  
Kag: (pensativa) "Mmm… seguramente hay demasiados chicos hentai afuera, creo que mejor hago algo rápidamente antes de que escojan a nuestros compañeros" (saca su móvil)

Las chicas se marchan a sus camerinos para alistarse; en el público, los chicos esperaban la salida de las chicas, estaban algo preocupados ya que se estaban tardando demasiado en anunciar el siguiente desfile… Inuyasha empieza a mover los pies nerviosamente, Miroku mira al techo silbando mientras que Sesshoumaru estaba harto de lo que ambos estaban haciendo.

Sess: ¬¬ Maldición, ya deja de moverte tanto, estás desesperándome Inubaka, suficiente tengo con soportar tu odiosa presencia!  
Inu: ¬¬ Feh, pues si tanto te molesta vete de aquí (intensifica su golpeteo)  
Sess: ¬¬ No tengo por que hacerlo, así que mejor dejas de moverte o yo me encargo de que te quedes quieto clavándote las mugrosas patas en el suelo! (se truena los nudillos)  
Inu: ¬¬ Atrévete, a ver quien le clava las patas a quién (tambien se truena los nudillos)  
Mir: (trata de calmarlos) Chicos, cálmense o nos hecharán del lugar y no podremos apoyar a las chicas  
Inu: ¬¬ Eso dilo por este idiota  
Sess: ¬¬ Inubaka, tú eres el que actúa como niñito, ya madura de una buena ves!  
Inu: ¬¬ A si? Pues al menos no soy un quejumbroso como tú que se queja hasta por que le da el aire en la jeta, bakamaru!  
Sess: (lo sujeta de la camisa) Imbécil, ahorita mismo te voy a enseñar lo que es quejarse cuando te rompa la cara!  
Mir: (se levanta y se pone entre los dos) ¬¬ Ya basta, dejen de pelear, los dos parecen niñitos pequeños haciendo berrinche, ya maduren, no tengo ganas de andar cuidándolos como si fuera su niñera!!  
Sess: (lo mira fulminante) ¬¬ Cómo dices idiota?  
Inu: (tambien lo mira de la misma forma) ¬¬ Niño yo? Pero que te has creído Tú  
Mir: o-oU Etto… ya chicos, solo bromeaba, lo dije solo para que de detuvieran y no los sacaran a palos de aquí… deberían agradecerme… n-nU  
Sess: (mirada de "vas a morir insecto") ¬¬ Ahora sí no te la vas a acabar, nadie me insulta así y permanece como si nada (se truena los nudillos)  
Inu: (con mirada de "Yo te ayudo a aplastar al insecto") ¬¬ Miroku, ahora si, esa lengua tuya no te salvará (tronándose los nudillos también)  
Mir: o-oU O-Oigan… chicos… solo estaba bromeando… que no aguantan una bromita inocente? -U  
Inu: (tomándolo de la camisa, con mirada malévola) ¬¬ Miroku, si hay algo que sabemos perfectamente es que de inocente… no tienes nada  
Mir: o-oU  
Sess: ¬¬ Basta de parlotear, despídete idiota (se prepara para golpear al chico como un costal)  
Inu: ¬¬ Cuidadito y me golpees a mi, por que te… (suena su teléfono) Feh, justo cuando estoy ocupado… (contesta) Diga… Kagome, que pasó…  
Presentador: (sale al escenario, con un altavoz) ATENCIÓN, TODOS LOS ESPECTADORES DEL SEXO MASCULINO, FAVOR DE PRESENTARSE AL LADO IZQUIERDO DEL ESCENARIO, SE LES EXPLICARÁ TODO CUANDO LLEGUEN, GRACIAS!!  
Inu: (separandose un momento del móvil) ¬¬ Feh, y ahora que rayos querrán, no puede uno golpear a nadie sin que interrumpan (ahorcando al pobre chico, contesta nuevamente) Kagome, ya están llamando a todos… bien, vamos para allá (cuelga) Bakamaru, Miroku, las chicas necesitan vernos tras bastidores, parece que algo sucedió y necesitan nuestro apoyo (suelta la camisa del joven de la coleta)  
Sess: (enterrando sus nudillos en las costillas del joven de ojos violeta) Feh… Ni hablar, te salvó la campana gusano, ya te golpearé otro día, vamos (se marcha para ver que es lo que sucede con las chicas)  
Inu: (guarda su teléfono) ¬¬ Espera bakamaru, ni siquiera sabes en donde me dijo Kagome que nos veríamos… y tú apresúrate hentai o te dejamos (se marcha)  
Mir: (sentado en su lugar, respirando agitadamente mientras recobra su color normal después de casi ponerse completamente morado) ¬¬U Claro ya voy, nada mas dejame recuperar el aliento que perdí por que casi me ahogas… (se levanta pero siente molestias en su costado) --U Auch, ahora si me trataron como costal de papas (camina para alcanzarlos)

Poco a poco, varios chicos del público se van reuniendo en el lugar indicado por el presentador, preguntándose que estaba ocurriendo, entre ellos Kuranosuke que tambien esperaba impaciente, algo le decía que su querida castaña podría necesitarlo. Tras bastidores, las chicas les contaban a los muchachos lo ocurrido y la desición que habían tomado los organizadores… inmediatamente empezó a detectarse cierta molestia por parte de ellos.

Kag: Y por esa razón, los modelos con los que supuestamente pasaríamos al escenario, armaron su paro y nos quedamos sin parejas  
Shu: Los organizadores decidieron que pasaramos con chicos del público, pero eso no me parece muy buena idea, la mayoría son unos hentais con h mayúscula  
Mir: ¬-¬U En serio? Pues deben ser sujetos sin nada mejor que hacer, no?  
Kag: Exacto, cada ves que salíamos, nos miraban con unos ojos…  
Inu: ¬¬# Grrr… miserables, los mato, los mato (apretando los puños con fuerza)  
Sess: ¬¬# "Malditos… no volveré a hacerles ninguna advertencia" (tronándose los nudillos)  
Kag: n-n "Que lindo se ve mi Inu cuando está celoso…"  
Shu: Presisamente por como nos miraban, pensamos que, si no les importaría ser nuestras parejas, para evitar que nos pongan de pareja a cualquier desconocido…  
Sess: (sin ocultar su enojo) ¬¬ No se diga más, no permitiré que cualquier idiota se quiera pasar de listo contigo, me aseguraré personalmente de eso  
Shu: (se siente feliz con su respuesta) Muchas gracias Sesshoumaru n//n  
Inu: (con los celos saliéndosele por los poros) ¬¬# Yo también, no permitiré que ninguno de esos pervertidos se te acerque ni un poco, antes los mato a todos (tronando los nudillos)  
Kag: n-nU Gracias Inuyasha… pero no exageres por favor  
San: (finalmente habla) -.- Siempre exagerando las cosas, no Inuyasha?  
Mir: (se acerca a la castaña, sonríe galantemente) Sanguito, no tienes por qué preocuparte, yo también haré lo imposible para ser tu pareja en el desfile  
San: (sus ojos aún emanan tristeza, no lo mira) No es necesario, no te molestes Miroku  
Mir: (se sorprende por el tono seco de ella) Sango… por que me dices eso… "es la primera ves que me habla tan secamente, que le sucederá…"  
San: (le da la espalda, se cruza de brazos) Mejor deberías ir a ver a esa chica Koharu, escuché que estaba en la enfermería… de hecho pensé que estabas con ella, no creí que vendrías  
Mir: (siente culpabilidad) "Así que aún está molesta por Koharu…" Pero Sango, jamás te dejaría sola, sabes que siempre contarás conmigo cuando lo necesites…  
San: (lo mira seriamente) Claro, cuento contigo excepto cuando alguna chica se te cruce en el camino, no?  
Mir: (siente una cubetada de agua fría) Etto… pues…  
San: (nuevamente le da la espalda) Ya, deja de esforzarte, mejor vete con ella, no es necesario que me ayudes, ya tengo a alguien en mente para eso, nos vemos (se marcha hacia el camerino)  
Mir: (siente algo en su pecho) Sango, espera, a que te refieres con que ya tienes a alguien… por favor contéstame Sango! (la chica no lo escucha y se va, él se queda muy inquieto) "Sango… como que ya encontró a alguien… de quien esta hablando… tengo que averigüarlo como sea"  
Sess: ¬¬ Bien, mejor nos vamos, ya hay una bola grande de esos miserables junto al escenario  
Inu: ¬¬ Bien, descuiden, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo  
Kag: Gracias Inuyasha  
Shu: Nos han salvado, muchas gracias  
Mir: (visiblemente nervioso y molesto) Si, de nada, ya vámonos o nos van a ganar (se marcha como de rayo)  
Inu: (confundido) o.ó Y ahora, que se trae?  
Sess: ¬¬ No me interesa, vámonos ya inubaka (se marcha)  
Inu: ¬¬ Grr… (se va tras él)  
Kag: Que le pasaría a Miroku… acaso se pelearía de nuevo con Sango?  
Shu: Quien sabe, mejor le preguntamos en el camerino (se marcha, su amiga la sigue)

Los chicos se apresuran a llegar, ya hay una multitud masculina reunida a un costado del escenario esperando ansiosos la llegada de los organizadores; finalmente tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer, llegan junto con el presentador, todos guardan silencio.

Presentador: Muchas gracias por su cooperación, ahora les explicaremos la situación  
Org1: (se acomoda sus gafas) Debido a un pequeño problema, los modelos que pasarían con las chicas en el último evento, se levantaron en huelga total  
Org2: (fumando un cigarrillo) ¬¬ No se quién rayos se atrevió a decirles que no les hibamos a pagar por la rápida baja en el número de participantes, y ya no quisieron llegar a un acuerdo  
Org3: (molesta, con un móvil en la mano) ¬¬ Les dije que no contratáramos modelos de esa agencia de segunda… en fin, les hicimos un llamado por que necesitamos voluntarios para que pasen con las chicas en el escenario, de una ves les digo que no podremos pagarles ni un centavo, por eso decimos que necesitamos VOLUNTARIOS, me expliqué bien??  
Org1: (señalando la parte de atrás del escenario) Todos los que deseen ayudarnos, pasen tras bastidores, ahí habrá personal calificado que escogerá al mas apropiado, es todo, gracias (se marcha, seguido de sus compañeros)  
Presentador: Bien, pasen por favor, el tiempo apremia (se marcha)  
Chico: O.O WOW, ES UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD!!  
Chico2: n¬n Yo quiero pasar con esas bellezas, están súper buenotas  
Chico3: Tienes razón… yo tambien quiero pasar con esas mamacitas, aunque después mi novia me asesine, pero bien habrá valido la pena si puedo tocar el trasero de alguna n¬n  
Sess: (furioso) ¬-¬ Malditos, se arrepentirán  
Inu: (mas que furioso) ¬¬ Grrr…  
Mir: ¬¬ Bien, preparados… YA!

La turba de chicos sale en estampida hacia bastidores, ansiosos por llegar a ser elegidos por el personal del concurso, sin embargo Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha y Miroku comienzan con la operación "SAYONARA"… Inuyasha lanzaba certeros golpes a todos los chicos que se interponían en su camino mientras les decía sayonara, Sesshoumaru solo tenía que mirarlos directamente para que lo pensaran dos veces antes de siquiera acercársele y Miroku también hacía lo posible por eliminar a cuantos podía… repentinamente, frente a él, un joven de noble semblante corría entre todos esforzándose por llegar a la meta, Miroku inmediatamente lo reconoció como el chico con el cual Sango conversaba animadamente horas atrás, algo dentro de él se encendió provocando la molestia del chico, seguramente era de él de quien hablaba la castaña; Miroku toma a un chico que tenía al lado, le quita sus gafas oscuras y su gorra y lo avienta, se las pone y va directamente hacia el chico Takeda; Kuranosuke luchaba por llegar primero, estaba decidido a ayudar a su querida castaña, sin embargo de pronto sintió como lo empujaban a un lado con fuerza, voltea, un chico con gafas y gorra lo estaba jalando, Kuranosuke trata de liberarse pero la fuerza de ese desconocido es brutal… Llegan a un pequeño cuarto que usan como armario de limpieza y lo arroja dentro mientras cierra la puerta y la traba con una silla cercana; Miroku se quita las gafas y gorra, se sacude las manos y se marcha con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Mientras tanto, dos chicos del personal del concurso esperaban a la multitud de chicos para escoger alguno para el desfile.

C1: -- Rayos, por qué tenían que ponerme a mí a elegir a alguno de esos chicos  
C2: No te quejes, mejor prepárate, de seguro viene una multitud  
C1: Si, claro

Los chicos esperan impacientes, finalmente aparecen Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku… y nadie más; los chicos se quedan sorprendidos ya que esperaban a más.

C1: o.o Oigan, ustedes son los únicos que venían?  
C2: o.o Que no venía una multitud con ustedes?  
Inu: (tomándolo de la camisa) ¬¬ Escúchame bien debilucho, acaso tengo un letrero de información colgado del cuello?  
C2: o-oU N-No señor…  
Inu: ¬¬ Bien, entonces deja de hacerme preguntas tontas, yo seré el compañero de Kagome Higurashi, entendido?  
C1: (haciéndose el valiente) ¬-¬ Oye, eso no lo decides tú, solo nosotros estamos autorizados para…  
Sess: (golpea la mesita, lo mira fulminante) ¬¬ Cállate gusano, harán lo que les digamos si no quieren salir muy mal, entendiste?  
C1: (se congela) o-oU S-Sí señor, lo que usted diga señor…  
Sess: ¬¬ Más te vale, yo seré el compañero de Shura Ando, nadie mas, comprendes gusano?  
C1: (a punto de mojar sus pantalones) o-oU S-sí… (anota en su lista)  
Mir: (serio) Yo seré el compañero de Sango Tajiya, anota bien  
Inu: (apretando su agarre al pobre chico) ¬¬ Ya escuchaste, comienza a escribir y mas te vale no olvidar nada  
C2: o-oU S-Sí señor… (anota rápidamente) p-por favor, sean tan amables de pasar a los vestidores… para cambiarse de ropa… por favor  
Inu: ¬¬ Que tiene de malo como estamos vestidos?  
Sess: (lo mira) ¬¬ Inubaka, necesitamos trajes elegantes ya que vamos a pasar al escenario, como crees que te vas a ver con esos pantalones raídos que traes, idiota  
Mir: -- Inuyasha, él tiene razón, no queremos avergonzar a las chicas acompañándolas con estas fachas, verdad?  
Inu: ¬¬U Feh… bien, detesto los trajes de pingüino pero por Kagome lo usaré  
Sess: ¬¬ Idiota (se marcha)  
Inu: (suelta al chico) ¬¬ Feh… (lo sigue)  
Mir: Bien, nos veremos muchachos, gracias por su cooperación (se marcha también)

Los asustados chicos los despiden nerviosamente, tan pronto entran al vestidor, ambos corren despavoridos solo para encontrarse con varias docenas de chicos aporreados en el suelo sin aire, con ojos morados, algunas costillas rotas y cientos de bocas partidas **_(Yo: O.O órale, la golpiza estuvo dura, no creen? xD)_**, ambos solo sudan frío y tratan de alejarse, pero son detenidos por otros dos chicos que los sujetan de los pies. Minutos después y con el tiempo encima, el presentador sale nuevamente al escenario, se sorprende al encontrar a la mayoría del público con vendajes y varios golpes, pero debe continuar.

Presentador: Bien, gracias a todos por esperar, ahora daremos inicio al último evento de este concurso, el DESFILE EN TRAJE DE NOCHE…

**DESFILE DE TRAJES DE NOCHE**

Las chicas terminan de arreglar sus vestidos y retocarse el maquillaje y peinado, están nerviosas ya que no han sabido de los chicos sin embargo confían en que hayan logrado calificar para ser sus acompañantes **_(Yo: xD claro que calificaron… A PUÑETAZO LIMPIO JAJAJAJAJA)_**; salen del camerino usando una bata para proteger el vestido y van a tomar sus lugares… al llegar se quedan con la boca abierta ya que los chicos las esperaban vestidos con un smoking negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, haciéndolos ver increíblemente atractivos.

Kag: O//O I-Inuyasha… eres tú?  
Inu: (le sonríe) Kagome, como te lo prometí, aquí me tienes  
Kag: O//O Increíble… estás… ESTÁS USANDO UN TRAJE, NO LO PUEDO CREER!!!  
Inu: ¬¬U No exageres por favor, ya de por sí siento que se me corta el aire con esta estúpida corbata (metiendo el dedo entre esta y su cuello)  
Kag: n//n Lo siento, es que… jamás creí verte vestido así, te ves muy bien Inuyasha (lo abraza)  
Inu: ¬//¬ Etto… solo lo hice por ti… disfrútalo por que no volveré a vestirme así jamás (la abraza, sonríe)  
Shu: (se sonroja al ver a sess) o//o "Por dios… acaso estaré soñando…"  
Sess: (se acerca a ella, le sonríe con galanura… AHHHHHHHHH MOSHO SEXYMARU n//n) Hola… (la chica no le responde solo lo mira embobada)… Shura, despierta (truena los dedos frente a su rostro)  
Shu: (despierta del trance) O///O Etto… nani?  
Sess: Que te sucedió, estabas distraída, estás nerviosa?  
Shu: n//nU Ah… si, estoy nerviosa… "con esa sonrisa tuya, como no lo voy a estar…" Que- bien que hayas calificado para ser mi pareja, hubo mucha competencia?  
Sess: (acomodándose la corbata) ¬¬ Feh, solo unos cuantos infelices, pero me encargué de ellos… puedes estar tranquila  
Shu: n//n Gracias Sesshoumaru (toma la mano del chico)  
Sess: (se sonroja) ¬//¬ No es nada… me agrada ayudarte…  
San: (sorprendida al ver al chico de ojos violeta) o.o Tú? Que haces aquí?  
Mir: (mirándola dulcemente) Eso lo sabes bien, vine para ser tu acompañante  
San: (se sonroja con esa mirada) o//o Etto… ya deja de mirarme así… además yo estaba esperando a alguien mas  
Mir: (la toma de la mano) Pues no hay nadie mas, solo tu humilde servidor  
San: ¬//¬ Bien… si no hay nadie mas… pero ni se te ocurra propasarte, por que aun estando allá frente a todos, te pongo tu estate quieto  
Mir: n-n Lo que tú digas Sanguito  
San: (se voltea, oculta su sonrojo) -//- "Otra ves, por que me siento así cuando él me sonríe… además ya tiene a otra… lo que me recuerda, dónde se habrá metido Kuranosuke, estaba segura que vendría… en fin, ya no importa"  
Chico: (llegando con las parejas) Escuchen, en cinco minutos comienzan a salir, prepárense, antes de salir se quitan la bata, y ustedes chicos, llevan a su pareja de la mano de forma que la chica luzca el traje, bien? (se marcha)

Las chicas toman sus posiciones y esperan el llamado del presentador; mientras tanto Koga continúa la búsqueda de Kagura junto con el personal de seguridad, estaban algo confundidos ya que habían registrado por todas partes y ni la sombra de la chica aparecía, pero el chico de ojos azules no se daba por vencido, después de todo le había hecho una promesa a Ayame… un momento, acaso estaba pensando en Ayame? Desde cuándo la pelirroja estaba en sus pensamientos? Se rasca la cabeza algo confundido mientras alza la mirada… abre los ojos sorprendido, una silueta estaba arriba del escenario, parecía ser uno de los utileros, sin embargo estaba únicamente observando a las concursantes, se acerca un poco y logra reconocerla; Kagura seguía en su escondite en las alturas, estaba muy molesta ya que su treta había fracasado de nuevo, de alguna manera, esa chica siempre lograba salir bien de todo… pero esta ves no, aunque tuviera que lanzársele encima a desgarrarle el vestido como una gata salvaje, lo haría, todo con tal de no cumplir esa maldita apuesta, ella no se rebajaría así... Repentinamente escucha voces, voltea debajo de ella, los guardias ya la habían localizado y con ellos estaba ese chico, Kagura maldice en voz baja y se apresura a irse, no pueden capturarla antes de que consiga realizar su plan.

Presentador: Bien, ahora comenzemos con el desfile, la primera participante es la señorita Kagome Higurashi de la Academia Takahashi, y su acompañante el joven Inuyasha Nagano!

El público aplaude **_(Yo: por lo menos aquellos que no tienen brazos y manos rotos xD)_**, Kagome se quita la bata y sale de la mano de Inuyasha… la chica de cabellos azabaches sale con un vestido largo sin mangas de escote en v por la espalda de color azul, con escarcha entrelazada con la tela, haciéndola brillar con múltiples destellos, su largo cabello fluía libremente en su espalda mientras que una gargantilla de diamantes adornaba su cuello, sus labios tenían un toque de carmín mientras que sus manos y delicados brazos estaban cubiertos por un par de guantes de seda del mismo color del vestido; Inuyasha no dejaba de mirarla, se veía bellísima… la lleva al centro y la joven permanece de pie un momento, sonriendo mientras los jueces toman notas maravillados… Inuyasha la toma de la mano y nuevamente regresan tras bastidores.

Kag: (suspirando) Finalmente pasamos, estaba tan nerviosa…  
Inu: (abrazándola) No tienes por qué, eres hermosa, y mas con este vestido  
Kag: n//n Gracias Inuyasha… me sentí mas cómoda, esta ves no sentí que nadie me mirara con malos pensamientos, me pregunto por qué?  
Inu: (sonrisa maliciosa) ¬-¬ Tal ves se dieron cuenta que sus vidas corrían peligro si lo hacían  
Kag: (lo mira confundida) O.o Nani?

Kagura logra escabullirse pero la siguen de cerca, debe aprovechar cualquier descuido para acercarse a su objetivo y salirse con la suya; el presentador ahora llama a otra de las chicas finalistas, su pareja es uno de los chicos golpeados por el inu gumi, la chica, de apariencia plástica, sale con un minivestido color coral, con una chalina del mismo color y zapatos súper altos, el chico se siente como un enano a su lado, sin embargo tambalea un poco debido a las "plataformas" de sus pies, los jueces hacen sus anotaciones mientras la chica regresa a bastidores aliviada de no haberse roto una pierna. Los siguientes en pasar son Sango y Miroku, la chica retoca su cabello y se quita la bata que la cubre, Miroku solo la mira embobado ya que el vestido la hacía lucir muy hermosa.

Mir: O//O  
San: (terminado de retocarse) Ya está, con esto bastará… (voltea, se encuentra con la mirada del chico fija en ella) ¬¬ Oye, que tanto me estas viendo hentai?  
Mir: (sonriendo) n//n Lo siento… es que luces muy hermosa con ese vestido y… no pude evitar contemplarte  
San: (se sonroja notablemente)… Lo dices… en serio? O acaso quieres hacer tus mañas de siempre…  
Mir: (la toma de la mano) No, lo digo sinceramente… te ves hermosa  
San: (se pone mas roja) -////-… "Será verdad… mi corazón está por explotar… quiero creerle pero… no sé…"  
Presentador: A continuación, la siguiente participante, tambien de la Academia Takahashi, la señorita Sango Tajiya y su acompañante, el joven Miroku Hoshi!  
San: (respira profundo) -.-U Llegó la hora…  
Mir: Tranquila, los vas a dejar impresionados Sanguito

La joven asiente y esboza una dulce sonrisa, Miroku la toma de la mano y salen a escena… Los aplausos resuenan al verlos, la joven castaña luce un vestido largo color vino, la parte superior es de tipo corsé, con mangas cortitas sin cubrir los delicados hombros de la chica, la falda era amplia con varias capas de tela semi transparente que caían elegantemente como cascadas hacia abajo, en su cuello lucía una gargantílla de brillantes piedras rojas, su cabello estaba sujeto coquetamente en un pequeño chongo, dejando algunos mechones caer por su espalda, se detiene en el centro mientras sonríe dulcemente; Miroku no deja de mirarla, esta completamente cautivado, los jueces anotan mientras platican animadamente… Nuevamente regresan a bastidores Miroku no suelta la mano de la chica, Sango se sonroja nuevamente, hasta que las voces de Inuyasha y Kagome los sacan de su encanto.

Kag: Sango, estuviste espectacular!!! (corre hacia ella)  
San: (se suelta del agarre del chico) n-n Kagome, gracias  
Inu: ¬¬ Buena esa Miroku, al menos te contuviste de tus mañas  
Mir: ¬¬U Muy gracioso Inuyasha  
Ko: (acercándose a ellos) Oigan, no han visto nada sospechoso, como algún sujeto tratando de esconderse?  
Inu: (lo mira con recelo) ¬¬ Otra ves tú sarnoso, ya lárgate, no deberías estar con tu novia?  
Ko: ¬¬ Mira bestia, agradece que está Kagome presente por que si no te daría una buena golpiza  
Inu: ¬¬ Anda, atrévete imbécil…  
Kag: Ya basta los dos!!! Por que preguntas eso, acaso buscas a alguien Koga?  
Ko: (tomando las manos de la chica) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo linda Kagome, eso demuestra que eres una chica maravillosa  
Kag: n-nU Pues… gracias… pero contesta mi pregunta, si?  
Inu: (separa a la chica del joven) ¬¬# Imbécil, vuelves a tocar a mi novia y te mato!  
Ko: ¬¬# Si no te mato yo antes, maldita bestia  
Kag: (molesta) LES DIJE QUE YA BASTA!!! Koga, responde mi pregunta o vete, no lo volveré a repetir!!  
Ko: o-oU Está bien, no te molestes… lo que sucede es que estoy buscando a Kagura, esta escondiéndose en algún lugar por que entró sin permiso al edificio  
Mir: Kagura Omoyi? De ella estás hablando? Y que hace ella aquí?  
Ko: ¬¬ Ella es la responsable de los sabotajes a las demás participantes, incluyendo a Ayame y también fue ella la que le ocacionó directamente problemas a Shura cuando saboteó su canción  
San: o.ó Nani?! Entonces fue ella?! Pero que tramposa!  
Inu: ¬¬ Feh, seguramente le dio miedo perder esa apuesta y decidió ganarla a toda costa  
Ko: ¬¬ Así es, pero pude descubrirla a tiempo, pero ahora se escondió y no la he localizado, los de seguridad también la buscan pero parece una serpiente ya que de seguro se metió en algún agujero  
Kag: Descuida, te ayudaremos a buscarla, de seguro va a intentar algún plan desesperado ya que Shura aún no sale a escena  
San: Seguramente va a intentar lastimarla, alguien debe quedarse con ella para vigilar  
Mir: (sonrisa pícara) No te preocupes Sanguito, ya tiene guarura y uno bastante bueno  
San: En serio? Y quién es?  
Inu: Feh… pues bakamaru, cuando menos ese idiota puede servir para algo  
Sess: (estornuda de repente) ACHÚ!  
Shu: (lo mira) Te sientes bien?  
Sess: (limpiándose la nariz) Sí… no fue nada  
Shu: Ya veo… seguramente alguien hablaba de ti  
Sess: ¬¬ Pues quien fuera, espero que fueran cosas buenas… por su bien  
Shu: (ríe) Y quién crees que fue? Sería Inuyasha?  
Sess: Ja, ese imbécil ni siquiera sabe agrupar oraciones, por eso es un inubaka  
Shu: n-nU Pues… si tú lo dices…  
Inu: ACHÚ!!!!!! (sonoro estornudo)

Los chicos miran extrañados al albino el cual solo se limpia la nariz; Kagura espera el momento preciso para salir de su escondite, justo en el momento en que la joven de ojos azules esté por salir, saltará sobre ella y le razgará el vestido para después empujarla frente a todo el público, haciéndola el hazmerreír… y al ver eso, Sesshoumaru se olvidará de ella y ahora se quedará con la victoriosa Kagura, dejando a Shura humillada y con la asquerosa tarea de tocarle los pies a la vice rectora… Kagura no puede evitar dejar escapar una risa malévola, asustando a uno de los aseadores, el cual se aleja del enorme bote de basura que se ríe solito.

La tercer finalista está frente a todos, sonríe ampliamente mientras camina con dificultad en el apretadísimo vestido negro ajustado a su cuerpo, su compañero la sostiene firmemente para que no caiga sin embargo los pies de la chica se enredan en la pegada falda haciéndola tropezar y caer… su compañero la alza rápidamente y se la lleva mientras los jueces siguen haciendo sus anotaciones. Kagura se asoma un poco levantando la tapa del bote, el momento a llegado, se prepara para saltar y sorprender a su rival…

Shu: (se quita la bata) Bien, ya llegó nuestro turno  
Sess: (se sonroja) ¬//¬ Etto… si…  
Shu: (lo mira) Que pasa, de verdad estás bien, te pusiste rojo  
Sess: (tratando de disimular) ¬//¬ No me pasa nada, deja de preocuparte  
Shu: ¬-¬ No será que estás nervioso?  
Sess: ¬¬U Claro que no, yo jamás me pongo nervioso  
Shu: --U Tienes razón, la que está nerviosa soy yo  
Sess: No tienes por qué… (la mira dulcemente)  
Shu: (se sonroja, sonríe) Gracias… iré por un vaso de agua, de repente me siento acalorada, no me tardo (se va)  
Sess: Date prisa, estamos por pasar en cualquier momento

Shura va hacia uno de los dispensadores de agua, Kagura ve la oportunidad perfecta para realizar su maléfico plan así que da un brinco para salir del bote, pero sus pies se atoran en el borde haciéndola caer de bruces llevándose el bote con ella, Shura voltea al escuchar el trancazo y se acerca.

Shu: (preocupada) Oye, estás bien?  
Kagu: (levantándose, tratando de recuperar el aliento) Maldición… por que… no me salen bien las cosas…  
Shu: (la reconoce) Kagura? Que haces aquí?  
Kagu: (se pone de pie como de rayo, la mira fijamente) Vaya que eres tonta Ando, no te lo imaginas? (mete la mano en su bolsillo, saca con unas tijeras)  
Shu: (cae en cuenta al ver las tijeras) ¬¬ Ya veo, tienes miedo de perder la apuesta, así que vienes a asegurarte de ganar a toda costa, no? Eres una cobarde!  
Kagu: ¬¬ Piensa lo que quieras, la gran Kagura Omoyi no va a rebajarse a tocarle las patas a una anciana decrépita, esa es tarea para una simplona pobretona como tú… (alza las tijeras, sonríe maliciosa) Acepta tu destino, no me hagas las cosas difíciles  
Shu: (mirándola fijamente) ¬¬ Anda, atrévete, no me rendiré sin pelear!

Kagura se lanza sobre Shura con la tijera en mano, tratando de cortar la tela de su vestido, pero Shura la evade y la sujeta de las manos deteniéndola, Kagura lucha por liberarse pero Shura es fuerte y no consigue zafarse fácilmente así que empiesa a lanzar insultos, Shura se mantiene tratando de quitarle las tijeras.

Shu: ¬¬ Que pasó, eres tan débil que solo sabes insultar?  
Kagu: (rabiosa) Maldita… no pareces mujer con esa fuerza bruta que tienes… tal cual lo dije, eres una estúpida marimacho, jamás ganarás un concurso como este, ríndete ya!!!  
Shu: (molesta) Entonces si no soy una amenaza para ti, por que quieres perjudicarme? Reconócelo, temes perder la apuesta, ya te diste cuenta que a pesar de practicar kendo, puedo ser tan femenina o incluso más que tú!!  
Kagu: (estalla en furia) ESO JAMÁS, NUNCA SERÁS TAN FEMENINA COMO YO, POR ESO SESSHOUMARU DEBE SER MÍO, SOLO MÍO!!! (logra empujar a la chica liberándose de su agarre)  
Shu: ¬¬U Maldición (retrocede un poco)  
Kagu: (sus ojos arden como las llamas) Maldita, te enseñaré que conmigo nadie se mete y sale ileso!! (la ataca con las tijeras)  
Shu: (pone sus brazos al frente para protegerse) Miserable…  
Sess: (aparece justo a tiempo) YA BASTA!! (detiene a kagura sujetando con fuerza su mano con las tijeras)  
Kagu: (lo mira sorprendida) Sesshoumaru… que haces aquí…  
Shu: (sorprendida) Sesshoumaru…  
Sess: (la mira de reojo) Tardabas demaciado  
Shu: (sonríe aliviada)… Gracias  
Kagu: (nuevamente la ira se enciende) ¬¬ Maldición, suéltame, esto no te concierne, por que la defiendes!!!  
Sess: (la mira con esa mirada fría y sin sentimientos) Cállate, no tengo por que dar explicaciones a una mujer de tu calaña (aprieta fuertemente su muñeca)  
Kagu: (mueca de dolor) Ay, me lastimas, suéltame! (suelta las tijeras)  
Sess: (la acerca a él momentáneamente) Escúchame bien por que no lo repetiré, mas te vale que dejes en paz a Shura y termines con estos desplantes estúpidos, lo único que haces es acabar con la poca tolerancia que me queda, ahora lárgate! (la suelta de golpe, le da la espalda y mira a shura de forma mas cálida) Vámonos, ya es hora  
Shu: Sí  
Kagu: (con la furia brotando por todos sus poros) ¬¬# Sesshoumaru… porqué prefieres a esa maldita marimacho, no es ni la mitad de mujer que soy yo, por qué insistes en defenderla siendo que es una basura que no vale la pena mirar!!!  
Shu: (molesta, la mira) Oye, no te permito que… (el chico la interrumpe)  
Sess: (voltea, la ve con desprecio) La única basura aquí eres tú que no puede cumplir su palabra sin hacer trampa y herir a los demás… eres despreciable, un ser del cual siento repulsión… Shura no es ninguna marimacho, es mucho mas hermosa, graciosa y delicada que tú, ella es toda una mujer y a ti te cuesta admitirlo!!  
Shu: (se sonroja) O///O "Se-Sesshoumaru…"  
Kagu: (en shock)… Pero… como… como te atreves…  
Sess: (nuevamente le da la espalda) Si vuelves a tratar de lastimar a Shura, olvidaré tu condición de mujer y creéme… lo vas a lamentar (toma a la ojiazul de la mano y se la lleva)  
Kagu: (se queda de pie, mirándolos con rabia)… Maldito… maldito seas Sesshoumaru… lamentarás haberme rechazado… me vengaré… me vengaré!!! (aprieta los puños con mucha fuerza, enterrándose sus uñas)  
Seguridad: (encontrándola) ¬¬ Hey, encontré a la colada!!  
Kagu: Maldición!!! (se hecha a correr)  
Presentador: Finalmente, la última participante, nuevamente de la Academia Takahashi, la señorita Shura Ando, y su compañero el joven Sesshoumaru Nagano!  
Sess: (la toma de la mano) Estás lista?  
Shu: (asiente) Más que nunca

Ambos salen al escenario ante los ojos y aplausos de todos, la joven trae un vestido color rojo oscuro con algo de brillo, la parte superior strapless con una pequeña abertura en forma de v al frente marcando un buen escote, la falda larga y amplia con una abertura de costado que llega hasta el muslo, sus muñecas lucen un par de blazaletes de oro blanco mientras que su cuello luce un collar con un dije de amatista en forma de óvalo, su largo cabello esta sujeto en una coleta baja de lado, sus labios tenían un toque de carmín mientras que sus ojos azules resaltaban perfectamente; Sesshoumaru la lleva al centro y la hace dar una vuelta para que todos aprecien el atuendo, los jueces parecen embobados y anotan rápidamente… Ambos regresan tras bastidores.

Shu: (sonriendo) Que emoción, viste a los jueces? Creo que los impacté, verdad?  
Sess: (sonriéndole) Claro que sí, como no si eres muy bella y este vestido… lo resalta bastante (se sonroja)  
Shu: (lo mira, se sonroja también)… De verdad… eso crees?  
Sess: (la mira fijamente)… No lo creo, por que lo sé… te estoy viendo  
Shu: (voltea, pone sus mano en su rostro para ocultar su ya notorio sonrojo) -///- Gra-gracias… nadie me había dicho algo así…  
Sess: (más rojo) ¬//¬ Pues es extraño… quien no lo haya hecho es un verdadero estúpido…  
Shu: (alza la vista, le sonríe) n//n  
Sess: ¬//¬  
Guardia: (forcejeando) Ya deje de luchar güerita, nos la vamos a llevar por colarse al recinto sin permiso…  
Guardia2: Y por suplantar a un miembro del personal usando identificación falsa (sujetándola de los pies)  
Kagu: (moviéndose fuertemente) ¬¬# Idiotas, suéltenme o los demamdaré, que acaso no saben con quién están tratando??!!  
Sess: (voltea a ver la escena) ¬¬ Parece que finalmente la atraparon  
Shu: (frunce el ceño) Sí… (de repente se le ocurre una idea)… Sesshoumaru, que te parece si me ayudas a desquitarme de Kagura?  
Sess: (la mira intrigado) Nani? De qué estás hablando?  
Shu: (lo mira maliciosamente) Ya lo verás, tú solo sígueme la corriente (lo toma de la mano y se acercan un poco mas a donde están)  
Chica: (caminado cerca de ahi) Vaya notición, Kagura Omoyi arrestada por intentar hacer trampa y no cumplir la apuesta, el periódico escolar se va a agotar, debo tomar buenas fotos (prepara su cámara digital)  
Guardia: (halando con fuerza) Ya suéltese, nos tiene que acompañar!!  
Guardia2: (ayudando a su compañero) Rayos, de haber sabido, mejor no hubiera venido hoy!!  
Kagu: (sujeta a una manija de la puerta) Idiotas, ya les dije que me suelten o los demandaré!!! (mira al frente tratando de encontrar alguna otra cosa de la cual sujetarse cuando se encuentra frente a frente con Shura) o.ó Tú…  
Shura: (mirando a sess) Ahora, sígueme la corriente! (lo abraza)  
Sess: (sorprendido) o//o Pero…

Shura abraza a Sesshoumaru rodeándolo con los brazos por el cuello, mientras alza una de sus piernas, justamente donde está la abertura del vestido, dejando ver su bien formada pierna; Sesshoumaru se queda congelado mientras se sonroja a más no poder, pero los ojos de la chica lo hacen entrar en una especie de trance, sin embargo su cuerpo se mueve solo y con una de sus manos sujeta la pierna de la chica, llegando a su muslo mientras que con la otra la sujeta de la cintura; Shura coloca una mano en la mejilla del chico mientras acerca su rostro al suyo, dando la impresión de estar a punto de besarlo apasionadamente; Kagura los mira, sus ojos parece que van a desorbitarse de sus cuencas **_(Yo: estilo dragon ball… xD)_** mientras se enciende en una grán cólera, rompiendo la manija de la puerta, asustando a los guardias.

Kagu: (ardiendo en llamas) ¬-¬ ANDOOOOOOOOOOO, MALDITA SEAS, ARRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!! (el grito se escucha en todo el lugar)  
Guardia: O-OU Ay ñañita, creo que mejor la soltamos, ya me dio mello pareja!  
Guardia2: O-OU Negativo, a esta la llevamos al loquero pareja, jálate!  
Kagu: (hechando fuego por la boca) AAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
Chica: (tomando fotos) Kawaii!!! Ahora sí vamos a vender muchos periódicos!!!  
Shu: (mirándo la reacción de la furiosa chica, riéndose) Perfecto, esto le enseñará a esa tramposa, gracias por ayudarme… (voltea a ver al chico, aún la mira fijamente) O////O… Se-Sesshoumaru…  
Sess: (en trance)… Si? (sin soltar el muslo de la chica)  
Shu: (se pone nerviosa) n-nU Ya… ya me puedes soltar…  
Sess: (sin reaccionar)… Aja…  
Shu: o///oU "Ay cielos…" Sesshoumaru… ya no es necesario que me sujetes… suéltame… (lo empuja un poco)  
Sess: (medio reacciona) Nani? Que… (se percata de que aun tiene a la chica muy pegada a él) O///////O M-Maldición, gomen nasai! (la suelta de inmediato mientras se voltea, su corazón late sin control)  
Shu: (sonrojada) o///o "Que fue eso… no me soltaba… mi corazón va a estallar…" (pone su mano en su pecho)  
Sess: (nervioso, totalmente rojo) ¬//¬U "Maldición, que rayos estaba haciendo…" (voltea a verla de reojo) "Está desconcertada… rayos no debí distraerme así, ahora seguramente piensa que soy igual al idiota que se junta con Inubaka…"

El chico intenta decir algo, sin embargo es interrumpido por el presentador, el cual llama nuevamente a todas las finalistas al escenario, Shura mira a Sesshoumaru esperando alguna palabra pero el chico solo baja la cabeza, la joven suspira con algo de desilusión y acude al llamado junto con las demás; el público aplaude mientras las cinco chicas forman una línea en el escenario, sonriendo y saludando a todos, los jueces siguen deliberando mientras consultan todas sus anotaciones.

Presentador: bien, hemos llegado al momento culminante del concurso, FINALMENTE!!!… n-nU ejem… debido a todos los contratiempos e imprevistos, el tiempo se nos ha acabado, por lo que omitiremos la entrevista, así que para decidir a las tres ganadoras, se sumarán los puntajes obtenidos en cada desfile, aunado a la opinión y visto bueno de los honorables jueces presentes.  
Kag: (en voz baja) Omitieron la entrevista, menos mal, no soy buena para eso  
San: (en voz baja) Estoy de acuerdo contigo  
Shu: (pensando) "Me pregunto que tantas cosas tomarán en cuenta esos tipos para calificar…"  
Chica1: Ay, que nervios… pero seguro gano  
Chica2: El segundo lugar, yo seré la ganadora…

Los jueces siguen deliberando, las chicas esperan impacientes y nerviosas, Inuyasha y los demás tambien esperan con impaciencia, el público igual, los organizadores apresuran a los jueces ya que el tiempo casi se les agota, el local había sido alquilado por unas tres horas máximo pero ya casi hiban para las cinco, sus billeteras no paraban de llorar… xD. Finalmente los jueces terminan y entregan el sobre con las ganadoras al presentador el cual también está hecho un manojo de nervios.

Presentador: --U Bien, acabemos con esto… Gracias a todos por esperar, felicito tambien a las cinco finalistas que lograron llegar a esta última etapa, sin sufrir daño alguno ni romperse ninguna extremidad, emborracharse o contraer una extraña dermatitis en la piel…  
Chicas: ¬¬U  
Público: o.OU  
Presentador: (risa nerviosa) n-nU Je, je… Bueno, pasemos ya a anunciar a los tres primeros lugares, lamentablemente dos chicas volverán a sus escuelas sin probar la gloria pero ni modo así es este negocio… ejem, bien, el tercer lugar, acreedora a una dotación de ramen instantáneo por un año para sus comidas escolares es… (abre el sobre y saca el papelito)… la señorita Azusa Yuuya, de la Academia Mujenjyo, aplausos!  
Azu: O-O… Quedé en tercer lugar… (se suelta a llorar) T-T Yo quería ganar, buaaaaaa!!!!!! (le entregan su vale para canjear su ramen en la tiendita de la esquina mas cercana y la sacan del escenario… **_(Yo: eso me sonó a comercial, xD)_**)  
Presentador: ¬¬U… bien, continuemos, ahora la ganadora del segundo lugar, acreedora a una cantidad no tan obcena de dinero para su escuela además de varios certificados canjeables en el centro comerciales para… (saca el otro papelito)  
Shu, San, Kag: (tomadas de las manos) --U  
Chica2: (haciendo changuitos con los dedos) -- Por favor, que sea yo, por favor que sea yo…  
Presentador: (sorprendido) O.O Increíble, por primera ves en este concurso, hay un empate en el segundo lugar, las ganadoras del segundo lugar son las señoritas Kagome Higurashi y Sango Tajiya!!!  
Kag, San: O.O Ganamos??? GANAMOS!!!! (se abrazan contentas)  
Inu: (emocionado) Esa es mi chica, no gano primer lugar, pero quedó en buena posición, así se hace Kagome!!!  
Mir: Tú tambien, felicidades Sanguito!!!

Las chicas reciben un ramo de flores, el cheque por la no tan obcena cantidad de dinero y sus respectivos certificados de compra, el público aplaude emocionado; ahora solamente quedaba Shura y la otra chica, los nervios se apoderaban de ambas, al igual que Sesshoumaru que solo miraba fijamente el sobre del presentador.

Presentador: Felicitaciones señoritas, y bien, finalmente a llegado el momento de anunciar a la ganadora del concurso Miss Tokyo Estudiantil, la cual recibirá un cheque ahora sí con una cuantiosa y obcena cantidad de dinero para su escuela, publicidad en los diversos medios, además de fabulosos descuentos a los principales centros de visitas escolares  
Sess: ¬¬ "Cierra el pico y dilo de una buena ves…"  
Presentador: Y bien, la ganadora del título es… (saca el último papelito del sobre)  
Shu: (contiene la respiración) o.oU  
Chica2: (con los dedos casi torcidos de tanto cruzarlos) . U  
Presentador: (haciéndola de emoción)… La ganadora de este año, la reina Miss Tokyo Estudiantil… la que se lleva la corona y los halagos… eres tú… tú… quien recibirá…  
Público: (molesto) ¬¬# YA DÍLO DE UNA BUENA VES!!!!!!  
Presentador: ¬¬U Ya, que desesperados… la ganadora del concurso es… LA SEÑORITA SHURA ANDO!!!!!!  
Shu: (sorprendida, queda en shock) O-O… Yo… gané? (nuevamente respira… xD)  
Chica2: O.O… Ay no, perdí otra ves T-T  
Sess: (sonríe victorioso) SÍ, SHURA GANÓ!!!

El público aplaude animadamente, del techo cae confeti y serpentinas y las luces iluminan a la chica ojiazul quién aún no puede creer lo que pasaba, Kagome y Sango la sacan de su trance al abrazarla y felicitarla… el presentador la toma de la mano y la lleva al centro del escenario donde le colocan la corona y le dan un ramo de flores bastante grande, además del enorme cheque con la ahora si cuantiosa y obcena cantidad de dinero y demás premios… Shura sonríe muy feliz mientras Sesshoumaru la observa, no puede evitar sentirse contento por ella… La chica saluda a su público mientras da las gracias, la otra chica es consolada por el presentador, el cual le da un ramo mas pequeño… El concurso finalmente había terminado, la larga y ardua batalla de esas chicas por obtener la corona llegaba a su fin por ese año… Inesperadamente, las chicas que se habían embriagado salen de repente a escena, bailando la Macarena, el público empieza a reír, el presentador solo se arranca mas cabello… este concurso sería recordado por mucho, muchísimo tiempo… xD.

* * *

**CONTINUA, CLASE 12: ESPECIAL SANGO MIROKU, SENTIMIENTOS ESCONDIDOS**

**ATTE. Aori Garushia Sama... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA QUE, PENSARON QUE KAGURA SE SALDRÍA CON LA SUYA, PUES NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, muajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja... bueno, dejen rewiews o no le sigo, cuidense y hasta pronto... agradecimiento especial a mi lobito feroz Koga09 por las ideas para este capítulo... hasta pronto!**


	26. 12 LA APUESTA SANGOXMIROKU SENTIMIENTOS

**En una habitacion oscura y llena de telarañas, una figura encapuchada entra... la luz detras de ella que se cuela por la puerta ilumina la abandonada habitacion. La figura se adentra en el cuarto, el polvo acumulado se remueve bajo sus pies... repentinamente se detiene, cae de rodillas frente a un pequeño cuerpecito inerte, al parecer un grillo, que yace casi seco en el piso... con manos temblorosas lo levanta, se escucha una voz triste decir...**

**_... gomenasai jijito de cri-crí..._**

**El animalito entre abre uno de sus ojos y la mira, a duras penas logra mover una de sus patitas hacia arriba y levemente se escucha decir...**

**_TURURURURU, YA ERA HORA QUE REGRESARAS JIJA DE LA... (lo que sigue es algo que no se puede traducir exactamente del idioma grillil pero supongo que saben que le dijo no? xD)_**

**La figura se queda estática momentaneamente, pero se levanta, llamas empiezan a rodearla, la capucha cae dejando ver que esa figura es...**

**AORI: AH, MENDIGO JIJO DE TU GRILLA MOTHER, COMO TE ATREVES A MENTARMELA DESPUES DE QUE TE VINE A RESCATAR, INGRATOOOOOO (lo arroja con fuerza pero como el grillito sta casi seco no llega ni a 30 centimetros de distancia, cayendo lentamente)... --U ... bueno bueno ya, basta de tonterias, despues de tanta palabrería, nuevamente yo, la gran escritora Aori Sama, regreso con el siguiente capítulo... PERO ESPERENSE, NO ME MATEN, LES JURO QUE TENGO UNA EXPLICACION!!!!!1 O-OUUUU... --U no me den esos sustos, bueno, he estado ocupada con cosas personales, pero creo que finalmente me podre dar un pequeño tiempo para continuar el fic, pero de una ves les digo, me voy a tardar ya que lo voy a hacer en un ciber y cuando me pueda escapar de mis obligaciones ok?? Bueno, bueno, sin mas, a lo obligado y despues a la historia:**

"Inuyasha y demas cosas NO inventadas por mi, NO me pertenecesn, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, por lo que no recibo ningun centavo por ello"... aunque bien que me hace falta T-T

**Gracias a todos los que me comentaron hace miles de años atras... que exagerada no?? xD y bueno como no me acuerdo por eso agradesco en general xD bueno, enjoy it!**

* * *

**CLASE 12: UNA APUESTA ES UNA APUESTA; UNA PROPUESTA INESPERADA: SANGO Y MIROKU, SENTIMIENTOS OCULTOS  
**  
El fin de semana pasó volando gracias al concurso Miss Tokio, los estudiantes de la Academia Takahashi regresan a clases, sin embargo en ves de estar molestos por que el lunes regresaba, se apresuraban a llegar a la institución, con una sola idea en mente y no precisamente era estudiar… Una limosina negra se detiene frente a la entrada de la escuela, el chofer sale apresuradamente para abrir la puerta a su tripulante, una chica de fríos ojos rojos, Kagura Omoyi, la cual sale del auto con una mirada sumamente atemorizante; la chica camina por el patio, lo único que quiere es llegar a su habitación y encerrarse para no tener que lidiar con esa estúpida apuesta y olvidarse del terrible fin de semana que había tenido, sin embargo nota que todos los demás estudiantes no dejan de observarla mientras hablan entre sí cuchicheando… No puede soportarlo así que decide averiguar que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Kagu: (se acerca a un par de chicas) ¬¬ Oigan ustedes, par de tontas, por que están cuchicheando a mis espaldas, tengo algo en la cara o ¡¿que?! (Enfadada)  
Chica1: (mirando el periódico escolar) Mira, de verdad se parece, tiene la misma cara que en la fotografía  
Chica2: (mirando a Kagura) Es cierto, tienes toda la razón (se ríe)  
Kagu: (se encoleriza ya que la ignoran) ¬¬ ¡¡Estúpidas, a mi nadie me ignora, dame ese maldito papel!! (Les arrebata el periódico)  
Chica1: (molesta) ¬¬ ¡Oye, es mío, al menos pídemelo!  
Kagu: (la mira fulminante) Cállate, yo hago lo que se me da la gana (pone su vista en la primera plana del periódico, se queda en shock) O-Ó… NANI?????!!!!!! (Aprieta el periódico con furia)

En letras grandes podía leerse **"SHURA ANDO NUEVA MISS TOKYO, NUEVAMENTE DERRITEN AL PRÍNCIPE DE HIELO"**, estaba la foto de Shura y Sesshoumaru en esa provocativa pose que ella había visto, pero eso era solo el comienzo, la nota continuaba así: **"Después de una reñida competencia, nuestra compañera Shura Ando fue la ganadora del concurso Miss Tokio Estudiantil, probándole a todos lo delicada y femenina que es a pesar de practicar un rudo deporte como el Kendo, refutando la acusación de ser una marimacho por su rival Kagura Omoji, quien trató de hacerla perder con sucias trampas pero al final fue aprehendida por un par de guardias de seguridad quienes la llevaron al Siquiátrico por sus intensos berridos y gritos injuriosos"**, ahora la fotografía de ella siendo arrastrada humillantemente por ese par de policías aparecía mas abajo… la chica arde en cólera ya que la fotografía la hacía ver horrible de su rostro, sin embargo lo que derramó la última gota fue las líneas finales: **"Habiendo perdido la apuesta, Kagura ahora deberá cumplir el trato convenido de darle un masaje en los pies a nuestra amadísima vice rectora Kaede… el consejo de esta humilde escritora para Kagura Omoyi es que no se olvide de comprar una máscara de gases y un desinfectante muy fuerte ya que después de terminar la tarea lo necesitara… y mucho XD"**, la nota terminaba con una cara sonriente, dando a entender que se reía de su situación…

Kag: (ardiendo en llamas) ¡¡¡¡MALDITA SEA, ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ, LAMENTARÁN HABERSE BURLADO DE MÍ!!!! (Arroja el papel al piso con furia)  
Kae: (por el altavoz) Señorita Kagura Omoyi, favor de reportarse a mi oficina de inmediato… ¡¡NO QUIERO QUE SE DEMORE!! (Un agudo sonido resuena por todo el campus)  
Kagu: (aprieta los puños) ¡¡¡MALDITA SEA, ESTA ME LA VAS A PAGAR ANDO, JURO QUE ME LA VAS A PAGAR!!!

Kagura camina fúrica hacia la oficina de Kaede, los demás solo la miran fijamente, sabiendo bien lo que iba a hacer; la chica llega a la dirección, la secretaria la mira fijamente pero a leguas se notaba que se esforzaba por contener la risa, Kagura solo la fulmina con sus orbes rojas, toca la puerta de la oficina de Kaede, la voz de la anciana la invita a pasar así que abre la puerta y entra… el ambiente a catacumba proliferaba en todo el cuarto, un penetrante olor llega a su nariz, acaso era formol?? Eso explicaría el por qué esa vieja momia seguía viviendo… camina hasta quedar frente al enorme escritorio y detrás de este, la vice rectora Kaede la mira fijamente casi traspasándola con su mirada… Kagura trata de contener su molestia por la peste del lugar.

Kagu: ¬¬ ¿Me mandó llamar?  
Kae: (mirándola fijamente) ¬¬ Así es, supongo que ya tiene una idea del por qué¿no?  
Kagu: (apretando la mano cerrada) ¬¬ Pues no tengo la menor idea, señora  
Kae: (se reclina un poco en su silla) ¬¬ Bien, le refrescaré la memoria señorita Omoyi (se quita los zapatos, sube los pies al escritorio mientras mueve los dedos)  
Kagu: (retrocede un paso) ¬¬ U ¿Y eso que significa?  
Kae: (sonrisa maléfica) ¬-¬ No se haga la tonta señorita Omoyi, sabe perfectamente lo que quiero decir, así que mejor comienza ya, no he ido al pedicurista en cinco años _**(Yo: O-O YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! Grito de terror de la autora que resuena por toda su casa, la calle, el vecindario, el estado, el país, el planeta, el espacio…)**_  
Kagu: (un escalofrío recorre su espalda) ¬¬ U No hablará en serio… esto es una tontería… además el reglamento prohíbe apostar, o ¿me equivoco?  
Kae: (sin quitar esa maligna sonrisa de la boca) ¬-¬ Vaya, ahora resulta que conoce el reglamento de la escuela¿no? En ese caso no debió apostar en primer lugar, pero lo hizo, una apuesta es una apuesta y la va a cumplir le guste o no, ahora comience, primero lime los callos y ojos de pescado para hacerlos mas pequeños, después masajee mis pies muy bien, corte mis uñas y aplíqueles barniz… ¡¡MÚEVASE NO TENGO TODO EL DÍA!!

Kagura aprieta los dientes y los rechina, está que se muere del coraje pero no tiene mas remedio, lentamente se acerca a los pies de la anciana, un olor nauseabundo entra por su nariz llegando hasta su cerebro ocasionándole un genocidio brutal de neuronas… la chica se marea y debe sostenerse del escritorio para no desplomarse en el suelo, observa algunas cosas sobre este, estuches de manicura y pedicura llenos de polvo, clara señal que nadie los había tocado en años, algunos cubre bocas para la enfermería y algunas limas para el departamento de limpieza y mantenimiento… Kagura no pierde tiempo y se pone la mascarilla, lamentablemente no hay guantes de goma así que deberá ensuciarse las manos… se acerca de nuevo, al menos el cubre bocas minimiza un poco la pestilencia, sin embargo se congela al ver el estado de las patas de la anciana, parecía como si su piel estuviera pudriéndose ya que las uñas estaban ennegrecidas y mugrosas, sin mencionar a la abundante flora de hongos apestosos que le brotaban entre los dedos _**(Yo: OxO… corre al baño PUAJ…. QUE ASCO…NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER UN CHAMPIÑÓN EN TODA MI VIDA xS)**_… Kagura no puede soportarlo, toma el cesto de basura y vomita su desayuno, la anciana solo la mira fijamente.

Kae: ¬¬ Cuando termine con mis pies, irá a lavar ese cesto de basura, lo quiero bien limpio, entendió señorita Omoyi?  
Kagu: (aun con muchas náuseas) ¬¬ U Ya la escuché… maldición… (Se levanta tambaleante)  
Kae: ¬¬ Pero que chica tan mal educada, vomitarse en los cestos de basura de la gente… eso es asqueroso  
Kagu: (con un tono verde en la piel de su rostro) ¬-¬ "Mugre vieja, debería olerse las pezuñas y sabría realmente lo que es la asquerosidad…"

Kagura comienza con su asquerosa tarea mientras la anciana Kaede sonríe satisfecha, observa con ojos codiciosos los cheques del concurso por el primer y segundo lugar, ya puede imaginarse esa súper moderna nueva sala de profesores totalmente equipada y modernizada, el micrófono del altavoz continúa encendido haciendo que toda la escuela estuviera escuchando lo que se decía en aquella catacumba, digo oficina xD… Mientras tanto, en su respectivo salón de clases, los alumnos del 3-A no dejan de comentar acerca del periódico escolar y la conversación que acababan de escuchar, sin embargo su charla era especialmente la foto de cierto par que aparecía en primera plana.

Shu: (sentada en su lugar, totalmente sonrojada) -///- "Por que tenía que pasar esto, justo cuando decido tomar revancha contra alguien, me tienen que tomar una foto…" (Voltea a ver al chico albino, este solo mira a los demás con miradas congelantes) ¬/¬U "Seguramente esta muy molesto conmigo… será mejor que me disculpe antes de que termine odiándome…"  
Chico: (mirándolo celoso) ¬¬ Ya, dinos cual es tu secreto para atraer chicas Nagano, especialmente tan lindas como Ando  
Chico2: (igual que su amigo) Si, no es justo que tú seas el único que pueda atraerlas, a ver como frunces el ceño, así? (frunce el ceño, exagerando demasiado)  
Sess: (frunce el ceño, de la manera original que nadie puede copiar xD) ¬¬ Idiotas, ya dejen de estar fastidiándome y lárguense, mi paciencia se agota (mirada de asesino que da escalofrío y te hace mojar los pantalones… ¬ mocho sexymaru)  
Ambos: (se ponen azules del terror) o-OU Y-Ya… tampoco es para que te pongas así… (Se marchan rápidamente)  
Sess: ¬¬ Idiotas… (se aprieta las sienes para calmar una jaqueca)  
Shu: (lo llama tímidamente)… Sesshoumaru… ¿estás bien?  
Sess: (la mira) ¬¬ Si, solo me duele la cabeza de tantas tonterías que me han dicho hoy… ya estoy harto  
Shu: (baja la mirada, preocupada) Discúlpame, Sesshoumaru  
Sess: (la mira sorprendido) ¿Nani? Y ahora por que te disculpas, no te entiendo  
Shu: Es que… por mi tonto impulso ahora te están molestando todos… no sabía que una de las chicas del periódico escolar nos tomaría esa foto… lo siento, no debí obligarte a hacer esa pose solo para hacer rabiar a Kagura…  
Sess: (se ríe) Pero que dices, no tienes por que disculparte, los que tomaron la foto son los que deberían pedir perdón, no tienen por que meter sus narices en lo que no les importa, además no estuvo tan mal… digo, por la cara que hizo Kagura (sonrojado al recordar donde tenía su mano en el momento de la foto)  
Shu: (lo mira) ¿Lo dices en serio¿Entonces no estás molesto conmigo?  
Sess: (tratando de ocultar su rubor) ¬//¬… Para nada  
Shu: (sonriendo) - Que alivio, me preocupé mucho, pensé que te enojarías conmigo y ya no me hablarías…  
Sess: (le da un leve coscorrón) ¬//¬ Tonta, como crees…  
Shu: (ríe, saca un poco la lengua mientras pone su mano detrás de su cabeza) n-n Lo siento, me preocupé por nada  
Profesor: (de brazos cruzados, molesto) ¬¬ Bien, si el señor Nagano y la señorita Ando ya terminaron de aclarar sus sentimientos, me gustaría que me dejaran empezar mi clase¿les parece?  
Sess, Shu: (sorprendidos) O///o U Lo sentimos profesor (se voltean hacia el frente en sus asientos)  
Profesor: ¬¬ A que jovencitos…

El hombre empieza a dar la clase, escribe en el pizarrón varias ecuaciones algebraicas mientras le da la espalda a los jóvenes; Shura escribe el ejercicio muy concentrada hasta que un golpeteo en su espalda la obliga a voltear… su compañera la mira fijamente, haciendo que la ojiazul se ponga un poco incómoda, Sesshoumaru las mira de reojo y aguza su oído.

Chica: (en voz baja) ¬¬ Oye Ando, déjate de rodeos y ya dinos la verdad  
Shu: (confundida) ¿De que estás hablando? No sé a que te refieres  
Chica: ¬¬ No te hagas, ya confiésalo, Nagano y tú ya son oficialmente novios¿no?  
Shura: (se sonroja de inmediato) o///o ¡¡¡¿¿¿Nani???!!!  
Sess: (se sonroja también al escucharlo) O///O  
Chica: (sonriéndole pícaramente) ¬-¬ Anda, ya confiésalo, además la pose en esa foto del diario escolar lo dice claramente  
Shu: (se pone nerviosa, aún resuena en su mente la palabra NOVIO) O///OU Etto… p-pues… yo…  
Sess: (se levanta de su asiento, mira a la chica preguntona con su mirada fulminante) ¬¬ Oye tú¿que no te cansas de estar jodiendo a los demás con lo mismo¡Hasta cuando van a dejarnos a Shura y a mí en paz!  
Los demás: (voltean, la fuerte voz del albino los intimida) O.OU  
Profesor: (voltea con la venita latiendo en la frente) ¬¬#' ¿¿¡¡Otra ves??!!  
Chica: (temerosa por la mirada fulminante del chico) o-OU N-No es para que te alteres así… únicamente es una pequeña pregunta…  
Sess: (se acerca, golpea el escritorio de la chica sin dejar de mirarla con frialdad) ¬¬ Esa es una estupidez, Shura y yo somos amigos y nada más, así que ya deja de estar diciendo tonterías y deja de molestar¿entendiste?  
Chica: o-o UUU Sí señor…  
Shura: (lo mira sorprendida) Sesshoumaru… (Voltea, baja la cabeza) "Entonces… solo me ves… como una amiga…"  
Sess: ¬¬ Eso espero… y eso va también para todos los demás, mi paciencia se agota así que ya dejen de fastidiar¿entendieron? (su voz resuena en toda el aula)  
Los demás: (escondiendo la cara en sus libros) --UUU Sí señor  
Sess: ¬¬ Mas les vale… (Voltea a ver a la ojiazul, la nota algo decaída) "Shura…"  
Profesor: (muy enfadado, camina hacia el chico) ¬¬ "No es posible, estos me van a sacar canas verdes, le enseñaré quién manda aquí, lo castigaré severamente…" (Llega frente al albino, habla fuertemente) Disculpe señor Nagano…  
Sess: (voltea, lo mira fríamente) ¬¬ Que quiere¿ahora usted también va a empezar con preguntas ridículas?  
Profesor: (siente algo de temor y olvida lo que iba a hacer) ¬¬ U Ejem… solo quiero saber si ya puedo seguir con la clase (su voz es algo entrecortada)  
Sess: ¬¬ Obvio, es el profesor¿o no?  
Profesor: ¬¬ U Ejem, sí claro, claro… entonces hágame el favor de volver a su asiento (regresa a su lugar) -.-U "Este muchacho es temible… mejor le hubiera hecho caso a mi mamá de ser médico naturista con licencia de dentista, pero no, tenía que seguir mis sueños y ser maestro…"

El profesor regresa a lo suyo, Sesshoumaru nuevamente se sienta y respira profundo, su paciencia estaba agotándose pero no podía dejarse llevar por un arranque de furia así que intenta calmarse… voltea a su lado, Shura nuevamente escribía el ejercicio del pizarrón pero su semblante se veía melancólico, y aunque ella ocultaba su rostro con sus cabellos, el albino podía percibir claramente su tristeza; Shura escribía pero en realidad lo hacía por pura inercia, su cabeza estaba como a mil kilómetros de ahí… las palabras que el albino había dicho, que solo eran amigos, la habían afectado bastante, se sentía triste, decepcionada y a la ves muy confundida… Repentinamente siente que algo cae sobre sus piernas, baja la vista y ve una hoja de papel perfectamente doblada en un triángulo, la chica se sorprende, voltea, Sesshoumaru la observa, le da indicaciones con su mano para que desdoble el papel… de nuevo mira el pequeño triángulo de papel, está algo confundida, debería desdoblarlo y ver que es? La curiosidad es fuerte en la ojiazul y lo hace, del pequeño triángulo sale una hoja de papel con un mensaje escrito con letra muy nítida, la chica siente algo en su pecho sin siquiera haber empezado a leer…

_"Shura, perdóname si te lastimé por mis duras palabras, pero todos esos curiosos ya me tienen harto y únicamente quería callarlos para que ya dejen de molestarte a ti y a mi… la verdad es que te aprecio mucho… eres muy especial para mí, el verte triste me lastima ya que lo único que deseo es protegerte… ¿me das otra oportunidad? Sonríe y dime que sí… por favor. S.N."_

La chica esboza una sonrisa, la melancolía había desaparecido, ahora se sentía muy feliz, alza la vista y voltea hacia Sesshoumaru, el chico la miraba fijamente, se notaba en su mirada cierta preocupación, Shura lo percibe, un tenue rubor invade sus mejillas, dobla el papel y lo coloca sobre su pecho mientras le sonríe tiernamente al joven, asintiendo con su cabeza; Sesshoumaru sonríe también, siente una gran alivio al saber que ella le ha perdonado… Ambos siguen mirándose por algunos minutos mas, siendo observados por sus compañeros de clase que solo ríen para sus adentros, mientras que el profesor… bueno él decide mejor no interferir en esta ocasión xD.

En otro lugar, en el aula del grupo 1-C, la euforia por la controversial fotografía continuaba, especialmente en cierto grupo de amigos, los cuales se habían quedado muy, MUY sorprendidos con ella.

Inu: (con la boca muy abierta) OoÓ… (Con un tic nervioso en una ceja)  
Mir: (observando detenidamente la fotografía) o.o… Increíble, no creí ver este tipo de cosas en un periódico escolar…  
San: (sorprendida) Saben… jamás pensé… que Shura pudiera…  
Kag: (sorprendida también)… Llegar a hacer este tipo de cosas… que atrevida (sonrisa pícara)  
Inu: (aún incrédulo) Y… Y… y con ese idiota de… de… ¡¡¡DE GAYMARU, NO LO PUEDO CREER, NO ME CABE EN LA CABEZA!!! (Se sujeta la cabeza, expresión de desconcierto)  
Mir: ¬¬ Pues con esta foto, los que pensaban que se le hacía agua la canoa se les quitarán las dudas por completo…  
Kag, San: (decididas) A LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO, TENDRÁ QUE DARNOS UNA LARGA Y BUENA EXPLICACIÓN  
Mir: (tomando el periódico, mira la foto nuevamente) -.-… (Suspira)  
San: (nota el suspirar del chico) Que pasa, te sucede algo Miroku?  
Mir: -.- Nada… es solo que… envidio a esos dos  
Inu: O-O ¿¿¿NANI¡¿PERO QUE COSAS DICES?!  
Kag: ¬-¬ "Mmm… que se me hace que este está pensando en una de sus perversiones, de seguro va a salir con alguna…"  
San: (confundida) ¿Los envidias¿Y eso por qué?  
Mir: (apretando el puño) ¬¬ U Es que… es que yo…  
Kag: ¬¬ "Ahí esta, seguro lo dice…"  
Mir: (mira a la castaña) Es que… (Alza la vista al techo, gritando a los cuatro vientos) ¡¡¡¡COMO ME HUBIERA GUSTADO HACER ESA POSE CON SANGUITO EN EL CONCURSO!!!!  
San: o/////o ¡¡¡¿¿¿¿NANI????!!!  
Los demás: (voltean a verlo) ¬¬ U  
Kag: ¬¬ U Lo sabía  
Inu: ¬¬# Miroku, baka, eres un…  
San: (totalmente enfadada) ¡¡¡Pervertido Hentai!!! (Lo toma de la mano y hace la conocida maniobra ALA DE POLLO) ¬¬ ¡¡A ver si esto te quita esas ideas de la cabezota, grandísimo baka!!  
Mir: (inmovilizado, con mueca de dolor) -U Sanguito… por favor párale que me lastimas… te prometo no volver a pensar esas cosas pero suelta, suelta, sueltaaaaaaaaa (le aprieta mas la llave) T-T Ten piedaaaaaaaaaaaaaad….  
Inu: o-o U Se ve que esas clases de defensa sí funcionaron…  
Kag: -U Y también que Sango anotó bastante…  
Chica: (sonriendo maléficamente) ¬-¬ Y ella no fue la única  
Kag: (voltea) o.o ¿Nani?  
Las chicas: (alzan sus libretas de anotaciones mientras su mirada se vuelve maléfica) ¡¡ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU SENSEI KAGOME!!  
Kag: o-o UU  
Inu: ¬¬ U Genial, todas las técnicas fueron aprendidas por un montón de locas desquiciadas…  
Las chicas: (risa malévola) MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… (Repentinamente caen rayos y truenos dentro del aula, volviendo el ambiente más aterrador de lo normal)  
Los chicos: (muy asustados, tragando saliva) o-o UUUU  
Inu: o-o U Órale Kagome, controla a estas desquiciadas salidas de una película de terror barata…  
Kag: -.-U Ay cielos, he creado un montón de monstruos…  
San: (mirando la escena) ¬¬ U Creo que exageran, no todos son como este hentai… (Sin soltarle el brazo)  
Mir: T-T… Ya no siento mi bracito…

Algunas horas después, las clases de la mañana terminan y llega el tan esperado descanso, los chicos se reúnen en el patio para comer juntos _**(Yo: por si se lo preguntaban, Miroku aún conserva su brazo aunque por poquito y le pasa lo que a Sexymaru… xD)**_, la chica ojiazul se les une e inmediatamente las chicas la toman de ambos brazos y se la llevan a uno de los árboles frondosos del jardín del campus, los chicos las siguen… el interrogatorio comienza.

Shu: (sentada al pie del árbol) n-nU Etto… ¿que es lo que les pasa chicas?  
Kag: (a la derecha, mirándola fijamente) ¬¬ Shura, no creo que no lo sepas  
San: (a la izquierda, mirándola de igual manera) ¬¬ Anda, suéltalo todo y no omitas ningún detalle por que nos daremos cuenta enseguida  
Shu: (con mas gotitas en su cabeza) n-n UU Pero chicas… de veras no se de que me hablan…  
Inu: ¬¬ Feh, no te hagas, ya di como rayos fuiste a parar con el idiota de bakamaru en esa foto  
Kag: ¬¬ Confiesa o te haremos el tormento del chivito al precipicio  
Shu: o-o U ¿¿¿E-el tormento de que???  
San: (la toma del hombro) ¬¬ ¿Verdad que ese nombre te da miedo? Anda, cuéntanos ya, no nos obligues a tomar esas medidas inhumanas contigo  
Shu: -.-UU Esta bien, les voy a contar…

Mientras tanto, a las afueras de la Academia, un joven de sonrisa amable, llega y pide permiso para entrar a la escuela, el guardia de seguridad, después de algunas llamadas, lo deja entrar y le da algunas indicaciones, el muchacho respira hondo y se aventura en el campus; Shura terminaba de contar como habían pasado las cosas antes de que les tomaran la foto a sus amigos, sus penetrantes miradas la ponían nerviosa ya que se sentía como si estuviera en una de esas películas de detectives en blanco y negro.

Kag: ¬¬ Vaya, entonces todo fue por una pequeña venganza que quisiste hacer contra Kagura  
Shu: -- Así es… es que me dio mucho coraje y pensé en hacerla rabiar, por eso le pedí a Sesshoumaru que me hiciera ese favor  
San: (mirada pícara)¿¿ Con que favor, no??  
Kag: (mirada igual que sango) A mí se me hace que esto es más que un simple favor  
San: Lo mismo digo (se ríe con Kagome)  
Shu: ¬//¬ Oigan, no tienen por que reírse así, ya se los dije, fue solo una venganza, nada más  
Inu: ¬¬ Feh, aún no puedo creer que tú pensaras en algo así, y tan buena niña que te veías… tan siquiera lo hubieras hecho con cualquier otro menos con ese idiota se bakamaru  
Shu: (lo mira molesta) ¬¬ Oye, como me dices eso, ya les dije que fue algo del momento, no planeado¿OK?  
Mir: (mirándolo reprobatoriamente) ¬¬ Inuyasha, no seas grosero, como le dices eso a Shura, a una linda chica no se le trata con esa falta de respeto… (De alguna manera aparece junto a Sango, empieza a tocar nuevamente el trasero de la chica tan desvergonzadamente como siempre)  
San: (se le suben los colores al rostro, furiosa) ¬¬ Y entonces… ¡¡¡POR QUE CARAJO SIEMPRE TE TIENES QUE PROPASAR CONMIGO, PEVERTIDO HENTAI, GRANDÍSIMO BAKA!!! (Le da una tremenda y sonora cachetada que resuena en toda la escuela)  
Mir: (de la fuerza, da tres vueltas en el aire antes de caer cuan largo es en el suelo) X-X… Auch… (la mano de la chica aparece claramente en su cara)  
Inu: ¬¬ Eres un hentai¿y así me llamas la atención? Grandísimo Baka  
Kag: ¬¬ Siempre tienes que salir con una de esas¿no Miroku?  
Shu: ¬¬ Baka  
San: (ya de pie, furiosa) ¬¬ Idiota…  
Inu: ¬¬ Feh, dejémoslo ahí y vayamos a comer, ya me ruge la tripa  
Kag: ¬¬ Inuyasha, no lo digas así, se escucha feo  
Inu: ¬¬ Que… es la verdad (se marchan)  
San: (aún echando humo) ¬¬# Ya, como sea, vamonos (se marcha, pasando por encima del muchacho abofeteado)  
Shu: -.-U "Al menos se les olvidó por el momento lo de la foto, espero poder comer en paz sin que me sigan preguntando de lo mismo" (los sigue)  
Mir: (aún estampado en el suelo con la marca de los zapatos de la castaña en su espalda) X-X…

El grupo va a una de las mesas justo a la cafetería para empezar a comer, Miroku se les une minutos después e intenta disculparse con Sango, la chica está muy enfadada aún y decide ignorarlo, para pesar del joven de ojos violeta.

Mir: (sentado junto a la chica) -U Sanguito, ya te dije que mi mano tiene mente propia, lo menos que deseo es lastimarte, creéme por favor…  
San: (sin mirarlo) -.´- Si claro… (Come su almuerzo)  
Mir: (la toma de la mano, la ve fijamente) Por favor, no me trates así Sanguito, hablo en serio, eres una chica muy especial para mí, perdóname por favor…  
San: (lo mira, se ruboriza un poco) ¬//¬ "Otra ves esa mirada… por que siempre me tengo que poner tan nerviosa cuando me mira así tan… profundamente… "  
Mir: (le pone su carita angelical) Sanguito… (Ojos de perrito cute… xD)  
Kag: ¬¬ Ahí va de nuevo, ahora está usando la táctica de la mirada  
Inu: ¬¬ Eso es demasiado bajo hasta para ese baka  
San: (se ruboriza más) "Ay no… esta usando la mirada… no puedo resistirme… tal ves deba perdonarlo… después de todo, todos cometemos errores…" -///- Pues… yo…  
Mir: (sonriendo para sus adentros) "Perfecto, sabía que esta mirada no me fallaría, nadie puede resistirse a una mirada así…" (De repente su móvil empieza a sonar) ¬¬ "Perfecto, buena hora para que me llegue una llamada…" Sanguito, espérame un momento, enseguida estoy contigo¿si?  
San: -//- Esta bien… "mientras recupero un poco la compostura" (respira profundo para tratar de normalizar sus latidos)  
Mir: (contesta la llamada, esta molesto) ¬¬ Diga, mas vale que sea importan… (La expresión le cambia a una de asombro) o.o K-Koharu… eres tú…  
San: (frunce el ceño) ¬¬ ¿Koharu¿Quien es ella?  
Mir: (se pone nervioso) n-nU… Ah… espera un minuto (se aleja del teléfono) Sanguito, no es lo que crees, es solo una amiguita que tengo… disculpa, terminaré la llamada y vuelvo contigo¿si? (se levanta de su lugar y se aleja un poco para seguir hablando con la chica)  
San: ¬¬ No lo puedo creer y yo que me dejé llevar por esa tonta mirada de perro moribundo…  
Kag: (pensativa) Oye¿que esa chica Koharu no era la del concurso que se le pegó a Miroku?  
Inu: ¬¬ Feh, es verdad, escuché que a esa chica le llamaba por ese nombre, creo que es o fue su novia o algo así¿no?  
Kag: ¬¬ No lo creo, mas bien debe ser una de tantas a las que les ha pedido un hijo, lo de siempre  
Inu: ¬¬ Claro, como podría una chica en sus cabales, aceptar eso de un mañoso hentai como él, o ¿tu que piensas Sango? (voltea a verla, pero se paraliza del terror) O.OU S-Sango…  
Kag: (también asustada) o-o U Creo que no debimos decir lo que dijimos…  
San: (rodeada por un fulgor rojo, su rostro era aterrador, su mirada fulminante se dirigía al chico de la coleta) ¬¬ Miroku… ese… idiota… (Aprieta su puño fuertemente)  
Mir: (visiblemente apurado, tratando de terminar la llamada rápidamente) --U Sí… es que tuve un compromiso… lamento no haber ido a verte a la enfermería esa ves… ¿visitarte? Pues no sé, es que tengo exámenes y no se si pueda… (Siente un escalofrío en su espalda) O-OU Oye, lo siento pero debo colgar… te llamo después (cuelga, regresa a su lugar y se encuentra con la fulminante mirada de la castaña, sus ojos cafés parecían un par de afiladas katanas listas para atravesar al chico por la mitad, mientras el fulgor rojo sangre se extendía rápidamente alrededor del chico de la coleta…) - UUUUUUU S-Sango… p-porqué… me ves así…  
San: (sin avisar le suelta tremenda cachetada al chico, justo en el rostro) ¬¬ ¡¡Baka!!  
Mir: (de la fuerza cae al suelo, cayendo de espaldas de su asiento) -#…  
San: (mirándolo fijamente, aún enfadada) ¬¬# Ay perdón HOSHI, pero tenías un mosquito en tu cara, y lo tuve que matar… no te importa¿verdad?  
Mir: (con espirales en ves de ojos, con el cachete muy, MUY inflamado) o…  
San: ¬¬# Eso pensé… (Toma lo que resta de su soda) Bien, me voy, tengo cosas que hacer (se levanta y está por marcharse)  
Kura: (llega antes de que la chica se vaya, sonriente) ¡¡Sango, por fin te encontré!!  
San: (voltea, se sorprende) o.o Kuranosuke… ¿que estás haciendo aquí? (ya está como si nada)  
Inu: (mirándolo) ¬¬ Y ahora¿quien es ese?  
Kag: (en voz baja) Mmm… es ese chico que llevó a Sango al camerino, dijo que era un conocido de la infancia, pero para mí que quiere algo más…  
Kura: (se acerca a ella) - Es que, como ya no nos pudimos ver después del concurso, quise venir a verte… no podía dejar de pensar en ti… (la toma de la mano)  
San: o//o U Ah… ya veo…  
Mir: (recupera la conciencia, ve al chico tocando a la castaña) o-ó ¿Otra ves ese sujeto? Pensé que aún estaba encerrado en ese cuarto de limpieza… (Se levanta y camina hacia ellos) ¬¬ Ahora verá, quién rayos se cree ese imbécil para estar agarrándola de la mano…  
San: (ve de reojo que Miroku se acerca) ¬¬ "Ese idiota… pero ya verá" (se suelta del agarre del chico pero ahora lo toma del brazo mientras le sonríe muy animadamente) - Kuranosuke, que alegría, yo también tenía muchas ganas de verte¿sabes?  
Inu: O.O ¿¿¿En serio???  
Kag: O.O ¿¿Nani??  
Kura: (se sonroja totalmente) o/////o ¿De… de veras Sango¡¡¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace que pienses eso preciosa///  
Mir: (se congela, la quijada se le abre hasta el piso) O-O ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿NANI??????!!!!!!  
San: (mira de reojo la reacción del chico de la coleta) ¬¬ "Ja, que te parece una cucharada de tu propia medicina, hentai… " - Pero ven conmigo, te mostraré mi escuela y en el camino podemos platicar¿te parece Kuranosuke? (enfatizando el nombre en un tono un poco meloso)  
Kura: (mucho mas rojo) n///////nU P-Por supuesto… lo que tu digas Sango  
Mir: (siente como la sangre le empieza a hervir) ¬¬ Grr… ese… maldito… lo voy a…  
San: - Bien, entonces vamonos, ya casi termina el descanso (voltea a ver a sus amigos) Lo siento chicos pero me tengo que ir, nos vemos en el salón  
Kag: n-nU Claro amiga, diviértete  
Inu: ¬¬ Feh, como quieras  
Mir: (no puede ocultar los celos) ¬¬ Un momento, este sujeto no me agrada, yo iré contigo para asegurarme que no se trae nada entre manos  
San: (voltea, lo mira con ojos de desaparécete o te mato) ¬¬ Que¿acaso crees que todos son unos pervertidos iguales a ti? Para que lo sepas, Kuranosuke es todo un caballero no como otros… (Se voltea, aun sujetando el brazo del chico) Ni se te ocurra venir a molestarnos¿entendiste? Ya vamonos  
Mir: (se queda frío ante las duras palabras de la castaña)… Pero Sango… es que yo…  
Kura: (mira de reojo al chico de la coleta) Ya la escuchaste, no se que le hiciste pero si me entero de que la lastimaste, te daré una paliza¿entendiste? (se marcha con la castaña)  
Mir: (lo mira con mucho recelo) ¬¬ Maldito… (Cierra los puños, lleno de rabia)  
Inu: ¬¬ Vaya, hasta que te dan donde mas te duele¿eh Miroku?  
Mir: (sin mirarlo)… Mejor quédate callado Inuyasha (se marcha echando humo)  
Inu: ¬¬ Feh, y yo que culpa tengo de que estés ardido… Baka  
Kag: (mirando como el chico se aleja) Sabes Inuyasha, es la primera ves que veo a Miroku así, creo que el ver a Sango con su amigo lo afectó bastante  
Inu: ¬¬ Feh, lo que pasa es que ese tal Kuranosuke o como se llame le ganó la partida para variar y esta ardido, Sango es la primera chica que no sucumbe a sus mañas  
Kag: Sabes, yo creo que a Miroku realmente le gusta Sango y esta muy celoso… solo espero que aún tenga una oportunidad con ella  
Inu: ¬¬ Feh… (Bebe su soda)

Mientras tanto, Sango le muestra la escuela a Kuranosuke, para este momento ella ya lo ha soltado y camina a su lado mientras le explica todo, el chico la mira fijamente, totalmente embobado… Sango nota la reacción del muchacho, empieza a sentir remordimiento ya que, seguramente pensó algo equivocado cuando ella lo sujetó del brazo… ni siquiera tiene idea de por qué hizo algo tan impulsivo, ella no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas… lo mejor sería disculparse con Kuranosuke, para que no se formara una idea equivocada, después de todo ella solo lo veía como un amigo; después de un rato, lo lleva a un sitio apartado del campus para poder hablar, pero el chico está algo extraño, está muy nervioso y las manos le temblaban…

San: Oye¿te sientes bien? Te noto bastante nervioso  
Kura: (temblando como una hoja) --UUU E-Estoy b-bien… descuida…  
San: ¬¬ U Si tú lo dices… "Que se me hace que se está haciendo una idea errónea, mejor hablo con él antes de que se me arme…" Bueno Kuranosuke, te agradezco mucho que me visitaras y todo… pero tengo algo que decirte…  
Kura: (se sonroja) Sango… yo también tengo algo que decirte… quiero hacerlo desde que éramos vecinos… pero… pero siempre me ganaban los nervios… pero esta ves… esta ves quiero decírtelo  
San: ¬¬ U Etto… está bien, entonces dímelo

Cerca de ahí, Miroku los espiaba, escondido detrás de uno de los edificios cercanos, los había estado siguiendo ya que el ver a Sango en compañía de ese sujeto hacía que le hirviera la sangre… no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ese sujeto la alejara de él así que cualquier movimiento sospechoso de su parte, iría directamente a romperle la cara en pedazos…

Kura: (tragando saliva) Bueno… nos conocemos… desde hace mucho tiempo… eres una persona a la que a-aprecio mucho… eres muy linda y tus ojos son muy bellos… tu cabello también y tu sonrisa…  
Mir: (cada ves mas furioso) ¬¬# "Imbécil, ya deja de decir tonterías y haz algo, ya quiero ir a romperte la cara…" (Tronando sus nudillos)  
San: --U "Perfecto, seguramente me va a tener aquí mas de una hora…"  
Kura: (respira hondo) B-Bueno, no voy a seguir diciendo lo obvio… Sango… lo que quiero decirte… lo que quiero decirte es que…  
San: (lo mira)… ¿Si?  
Kura: (la toma de las manos)… Desde que te vi… supe que eras especial… justamente lo que necesito en mi vida…  
San: O.OU ¿Nani?  
Mir: (furioso) ¬¬# Maldito, ahora mismo haré que la sueltes… (Sale de su escondite y se acerca para sorprenderlo)  
Kura: (apretando un poco las manos de la chica, mirándola fijamente, sonrojado)… Lo que quiero decir… es que… Sango… ¿¿TE CASARÍAS CONMIGO??  
San: (sorprendidísima)… O///////O ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿NANI?????!!!!!  
Mir: (cerca, se congela al escuchar la propuesta) o-o… ¿Que… que fue lo que… dijo…?  
Kura: (un poco más calmado) Sango, desde que te vi, me enamoré perdidamente de ti, eres la chica mas linda y dulce de todo el mundo, por eso quiero que tú seas mi esposa, ninguna otra chica puede compararse contigo…  
San: (sonrojada, aun sin salir de la sorpresa) Kuranosuke… y-yo…  
Kura: (le sonríe tiernamente) No tienes nada que temer, yo voy a cuidar muy bien de ti, mi padre pronto me pondrá a cargo del negocio familiar, trabajaré muy duro para darte todo lo que te mereces… además, como eres la única chica para mí, prometo serte fiel hasta la muerte… que me dices, aceptas, te casas conmigo?  
San: (baja la mirada)… Yo… yo…  
Mir: (la furia que sentía es reemplazada por un gran vacío en su pecho)… Sango… (Baja la cabeza mientras da media vuelta y se marcha de ahí)  
Kura: (trata de animarla) Sango, no es necesario que me contestes ahora mismo, puedo darte el tiempo que quieras, ya que esto no es cualquier cosa y…  
San: (lo interrumpe) No Kuranosuke… no es necesario eso… (Alza la mirada, lo ve fijamente) Estoy… muy honrada en que te hayas fijado en mí… pero… no puedo aceptar tu propuesta… lo siento mucho (le da la espalda)  
Kura: (no lo puede creer)… Pero… porque… ¿acaso no te agrado¿Te hice algo malo?  
San: (sin mirarlo) No… no hiciste nada malo… eres un gran amigo… pero es que yo…  
Kura: (la toma de los hombros y la voltea para verla a la cara) Entonces por que no puedes aceptar ser mi esposa… acaso… acaso es que… ¿ya amas a alguien mas?  
San: (se sonroja) ¿Que dices?… (baja la mirada, su mente la lleva al chico de ojos violetas, su dulce sonrisa que la vuelve loca y esa mirada tan profunda que la envuelve por completo, sonríe dulcemente al percatarse de que este chico le ha dado al clavo, nuevamente lo mira)… Así es, mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien mas… aunque a veces es una verdadera plaga… me gusta mucho y aún no pierdo las esperanzas de, algún día, llegar a algo mas serio con él… lo siento mucho  
Kura: (visiblemente triste, pero sonríe, la suelta) - Entiendo… sabes, antes de proponerte matrimonio, supuse que ya tendrías a alguien, pero debía intentarlo… por si las dudas…  
San: (le sonríe) Eso lo sé… seguimos siendo amigos¿verdad? (le extiende la mano)  
Kura: (le da la mano) Claro, si tienes algún problema, no dudes en decirme, te ayudaré enseguida  
San: Gracias Kuranosuke (suena la campana de fin del descanso)… Bueno, debo regresar a clase…  
Kura: - Si, anda o te pondrán retardo, yo iré solo a la puerta  
San: Bien… cuídate… nos veremos (se marcha corriendo)  
Kura: (la despide con la mano) - Nos vemos Sango… (Al alejarse la chica, su semblante se oscurece) T-T Ay Sango… Sanguito…

El muchacho se marcha no sin antes desahogarse con el guardia de la entrada, empapando toda su ventanilla… --U; Sango se apresura a llegar al salón, el profesor ya está dentro pero la deja pasar ya que aún no había comenzado la clase, la castaña va a su asiento pero al pasar junto a Miroku, nota que el chico esta totalmente decaído, su semblante era sombrío contrastando con su alegre carácter de siempre… Sango estaba intrigada pero no lo tomó tan en serio ya que la clase empezaba de nuevo. Sin embargo, los días siguientes el comportamiento del chico de la coleta continuaba igual, estaba muy callado y para todo ponía una sonrisa forzada y falsa… incluso había dejado de propasarse con la castaña como era su costumbre, causando alarma en sus amigos; al principio, Sango se sintió aliviada, ya que estaba cansándose de tener que golpearlo siempre y que no aprendiera su lección… pero conforme pasaban mas y mas días, la joven comenzó a preocuparse, en vano trató de hablar varias veces con él pero lo único que recibía eras respuestas desganadas y secas como "Estoy bien", "No me pasa nada", etc., pero ella sabía que algo andaba muy mal, algo en su pecho se lo decía… estaba muy preocupada… Kagome, notando la gran preocupación de su amiga, decide intervenir en el asunto y se lleva a Miroku a un lugar apartado para aclarar de una buena ves lo que le sucede.

Mir: (confundido, arrastrado por la chica de cabello azabache) Pero Kagome¿que te sucede, por que me traes aquí?  
Kag: (sin soltarlo) ¬¬ Eso es lo que quiero saber yo¿que rayos es lo que te sucede Miroku? (se detiene y voltea a verlo directo a los ojos)  
Mir: (mirándola fijamente) ¿De que hablas? No me pasa nada…  
Kag: ¬¬ Ya deja de decir esas cosas, te conozco muy bien, algo no anda bien contigo, que es lo que te pasa, desde hace varios días estás muy raro, especialmente con Sango, acaso se pelearon o que  
Mir: (voltea, su semblante se torna nuevamente sombrío)… Entre Sango y yo no ha pasado nada, como se te ocurre algo así…  
Kag: ¬¬ Pues tu cara me dice todo lo contrario… has estado así desde que… O.O Un momento… no me digas que estás celoso del chico que vino a ver a Sango el otro día… ¿¿Es eso verdad??  
Mir: --U Kagome…  
Kag: (ilusionada) - Sí, con razón, lo sabía, sabía que a ti sí te gustaba Sango, por eso estás así… Oye pero ¿por que no has hablado con ella y la tratas tan secamente?  
Mir: (sonríe tristemente, mirando el horizonte) ¿Y de que hablaríamos?… Solo soy un desgraciado que siempre la lastima, es mejor que no se junte con alguien como yo (da media vuelta)  
Kag: (se siente confundida) ¿Nani¿Pero de que hablas? Sango esta muy preocupada por ti, me lo dijo esta mañana, deberías hablar con ella…  
Mir: (comenzando a caminar) Dile que no tiene de que preocuparse… nos vemos, ya me tengo que ir  
Kag: … Pero… ¡¡¡PERO QUE PASARÁ CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE SANGO!!! (Le grita, totalmente desilusionada)  
Mir: (cabizbajo, para sí) "Descuida… sus sentimientos ya tienen un protector… uno que la hará realmente feliz…" (Desaparece entre las puertas de uno de los edificios)

**Minutos después…**

San: (mirándola, sorprendida)… Entonces… ¿eso te dijo¿No va a hablarme?  
Kag: -.- Aja… dijo que no tenía nada que decirte y que no te preocuparas más… no lo entiendo, por que está en ese plan¿no se te ocurre nada?  
San: (se sienta en una de las bancas del patio) -- No… solo que sea por lo de la llamada, pero él tuvo la culpa…  
Kag¿Sabes? Le dije que si tenía que ver con que ese chico Kuranosuke te viniera a visitar y su semblante se ensombreció de inmediato…  
San¿Kuranosuke¿Acaso sería por como lo traté? Es que me quería desquitar por lo que me hizo… Ay Kagome, ya no soporto más, tengo que ver a ese baka, y aunque lo tenga que obligar¡va a hablar conmigo! (se levanta y se marcha a su habitación)  
Kag: -- Pues espero que puedas hacerlo amiga…

La castaña se va a su habitación, decidida a ponerle fin a esta situación… A la mañana siguiente, Sango se apresura a llegar al salón para poder hablar con Miroku a solas, sin embargo cuando llega aún no hay nadie, ella es la primera, es extraño por que Miroku por lo regular siempre es de los primeros en llegar… Sango se sienta en su lugar para esperarlo; uno a uno de sus compañeros llegaban, incluso Inuyasha había madrugado cortesía de Kagome, pero Miroku no aparecía… en su pecho sentía una opresión terrible, estaba molesta también y no sabía que hacer para solucionarlo. El profesor llega y comienza la clase, Sango solo permanece observando el lugar vacío del chico de la coleta, Kagome e Inuyasha solo la observan desde sus asientos, impotentes de hacer algo.

El día transcurre, las clases son suspendidas después del descanso ya que el club de lanzamiento de boomerang dará una demostración para el comité deportivo de la ciudad en sus instalaciones deportivas, así que los estudiantes que así lo deseen podrán salir de la Academia para apoyar a sus compañeros. Sango sale de los vestidores de la escuela con su uniforme para el evento, un traje negro completo, algo ajustado a su cuerpo, con hombreras y muñequeras color rosa, botas largas color negro y su largo cabello sujeto en una coleta alta _**(Yo: o sea su traje de exterminadora, versión moderna, OK?? xD)**_; camina desanimada hacia el autobús escolar, deseaba hablar con el chico de la coleta pero no se había aparecido en todo el día… suspira desanimada, mira a un lado y ahí estaba él, mirándola fijamente, con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos violetas… Sango siente un nudo en su garganta, esa mirada no era normal en él, desvía su camino y se acerca a él, aunque está nerviosa, está decidida a aclarar todo su sentir con él… ya no había vuelta de hoja, llega frente al chico de la coleta, permanecen unos segundos en silencio hasta que…

San: (respira hondo)… Miroku… yo… debemos hablar  
Mir: (mirándola tiernamente, pero con gran tristeza a la ves) No es necesario que lo hagas Sango, no tienes por que molestarte en hablar con alguien como yo  
San: (se desconcierta con esas palabras) Pero por qué me dices esto… es que acaso… no te importo… ¿¿no te importa nuestra amistad?? (Lo mira fijamente, esperando una respuesta)  
Mir: (mirándola fijamente) Precisamente, por que me importas mucho, es que hago esto…  
San: (totalmente confundida) ¿Nani?  
Mir: (camina hacia ella, sonriéndole con tristeza)… Espero que seas muy feliz, querida Sango…  
San: (siente un intenso frío)… Como… dices…  
Mir: (cabizbajo)… Adiós (se aleja de ella con pasos largos)  
San: (la sangre se le congela en las venas)… ¿A- Adiós?… (Voltea, trata de detenerlo) Que significa eso… ¡¡Miroku!! (Va tras él pero algo la detiene)  
Chica: (sujetándola del brazo) Sango, que haces, el autobús está por partir (la hala)  
San: (desesperándose) No… déjame… tengo que… ¡¡Miroku, espera!! (Tratando de zafarse)  
Chica: (halándola mas fuerte) No digas tonterías, eres la capitana, anda que ya nos están esperando, luego hablas con tu novio, ahora vamonos (la arrastra hasta el autobús)  
San: (siente que sus fuerzas la abandonan)… Maldición… por qué…

Ambas suben al autobús y este arranca, Sango observa la silueta del joven de la coleta alejarse cada ves mas… un gran vacío se formaba en su pecho, la competencia era en lo último que podía pensar, miles de preguntas inundaban su mente, especialmente una… POR QUE… Mientras tanto, Miroku salía de la Academia Takahashi, su semblante estaba sumamente decaído, pareciera como si hubiera sufrido una pérdida devastadora… finalmente llega a una pequeña plaza, los gritos de una chica lo hacen volver momentáneamente a la realidad.

Koh: (se acerca a él, muy contenta) ¡Joven Miroku, aquí estoy!  
Mir: (sonrisa forzada) Koharu… con que ahí estabas  
Koh: (se sonroja) Por supuesto, como podría faltar, esta es nuestra primera cita… estoy muy emocionada //  
Mir: (tratando de mantener la sonrisa) -U Ah… pues… comencemos¿no?  
Koh/// Claro… que te parece si vamos a tomar algo, así nos ponemos al corriente con todo desde que nos dejamos de ver¿si?  
Mir: Como desees (comienza a caminar)  
Koh: Miroku, espérame (lo toma del brazo) Ahora si //  
Mir: --U

Ambos caminan juntos hasta la dichosa cafetería, Koharu sigue emocionada mientras que Miroku trata de comportarse como es su costumbre; mientras tanto en la demostración, Sango a pasado de la depresión a la furia total, sus compañeros de equipo procuran estar lejos de ella ya que pueden recibir tremendo golpazo por parte del enorme boomerang de la castaña, sin mencionar sus gritos fúricos hacia sus compañeros que van pasando de a uno por uno, totalmente nerviosos por el fulgor atemorizante de su capitana…

Volviendo a la dichosa cafetería, Koharu no paraba de hablar de su vida, Miroku solo la escuchaba, tratando de prestar atención pero era imposible, por mas que lo deseara, no podía sacársela de la cabeza… a Sango; se reclina en el respaldo del asiento mientras voltea para tratar de olvidarla y prestarle atención a Koharu, pero cada cosa, cada chica que pasaba a su lado le recordaba a Sango por alguna cosa que llevaba o por algún gesto o movimiento de su cuerpo… Sacude su cabeza, que rayos estaba haciendo, debe sacarla de su cabeza…

Koh: (preocupada) Miroku¿estas bien?  
Mir: (sonríe forzadamente otra vez) Si, descuida, estoy bien, no te preocupes Sango  
Koh: (extrañada) ¿Nani¿Sango¿Quién es Sango?  
Mir: (sorprendido)… ¿Nani?  
Koh: Me llamaste Sango¿quién es ella?  
Mir: (trata de dar una explicación) Ella… bueno es una chica que conozco que…  
Koh: (frunciendo el ceño) Y si solo es una conocida¿por que tienes que estarla nombrando en nuestra cita?  
Mir: (baja la cabeza, suspira amargamente)… Lo siento Koharu… pero esto no está funcionando, creéme que lo intenté, pero no puedo…  
Koh: (confundida) Pero, a qué te refieres… si es por lo de la tal Sango, no te preocupes, no estoy molesta y…  
Mir: (la interrumpe) No Koharu, no es eso… no es que hayas hecho algo mal, soy yo que no puedo seguir así… Perdóname pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos  
Koh: (incrédula) Pero… pero porqué… ¿acaso es por esa tal Sango? Ella es mas que una simple conocida¿no es así? (sus voz empieza a entrecortarse)  
Mir: (se levanta de su asiento) Lo siento Koharu, no fue mi intención lastimarte… será mejor que me valla, me dio gusto verte de nuevo, cuídate mucho por favor, nos vemos (se marcha de ahí)  
Koh: (se queda en shock, inmóvil)… Pero… Miroku…

El chico de la coleta se aleja rápidamente de la cafetería, caminando por inercia por las transitadas calles de la ciudad, con la mirada perdida, parecía un zombi caminando entre todos esos extraños que lo ignoraban… se sentía tan solo, tan desdichado…

_Pasa la angustia tan cerca de mi  
Cuando de aquí te alejas  
Se que el insomnio sigue por ahí  
Esperando que intente dormir  
Me he quedado solo y así no planeaba vivir  
Me he quedado solo y sin ti, es tan fácil volverse loco…_

_Estoy tocando fondo  
Me niego a estar sin ti  
Te tengo que recuperar o de una vez dejarte ir  
Estoy tocando fondo, me duele hablar de ti  
No quiero disimular el resto de mi vida_

Porqué estaba pensando en ella¿acaso no había decidido olvidarla para siempre? Sango es una chica tan dulce, hermosa, no merece tener que lidiar con un sujeto como él, tan irrespetuoso que lo único que ha logrado es hacerla rabiar infinidad de veces y hacerla sufrir… ella no se merece eso, mas bien merece todo, y ese todo bien puede dárselo ese sujeto… de solo pensar en él, la sangre del chico volvía a hervir, no solo de rabia, sino de frustración…

_Vuelve la angustia a hablarme de ti  
Cuando de aquí te alejas  
Sé que el insomnio sigue por ahí  
Esperando que intente dormir  
Me he quedado solo y así no planeaba vivir  
Me he quedado solo y sin ti, es tan fácil volverse loco…_

Continúa caminando, tratando de quitársela de la cabeza, pero pareciera que por más que tratara de olvidarla, mas recuerdos de la joven castaña invadían su memoria, torturándolo, haciéndolo sufrir… Sonríe tristemente, solo estaba engañándose a sí mismo, jamás podría olvidarla, sin darse cuenta, se había enamorado completamente de la joven, era la primera ves que se sentía de esa manera… ¿acaso el enamorarse era su penitencia por todas las chicas a las que había conquistado y dejado durante su vida?

_Estoy tocando fondo  
Me niego a estar sin ti  
Te tengo que recuperar o de una vez dejarte ir  
Estoy tocando fondo, me duele hablar de ti  
No quiero disimular el resto de mi vida…_

_Estoy tocando fondo  
Me niego a estar sin ti  
Te tengo que recuperar o de una vez dejarte ir  
Estoy tocando fondo, me duele hablar de ti  
No quiero disimular el resto de mi vida  
Que no me importas mas_

Perdido en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta llega justamente al estadio donde la joven se encontraba en su demostración deportiva… esa chica lo atraía como un imán aun sin darse cuenta, o tal ves él mismo había ido por que sentía un deseo irrefrenable de verla, aunque fuera de lejos… aunque fuera una última ves antes de que… perteneciera a otro… siente un nudo en la garganta con este solo pensamiento, pero ya estaba ahí… ¿que mas daba cumplir un último deseo? Adentro, Sango era la última en dar su demostración, aún estaba furiosa con ese baka hentai por decir tonterías, por tratarla tan fríamente siendo que ella trató de arreglar el asunto por el que estuvieran peleados, por pensar que tal ves algún día él cambiaría y podrían pasar a una relación mas seria… y con ella misma por seguir pensando en ese baka a pesar de su rechazo… Lanza el boomerang con toda su fuerza, saliendo despedido por los aires, la furia parecía haberse ido con ese lanzamiento… ¿Por qué había pasado esto, cuando finalmente encuentra a ese ser al que su corazón a aceptado, por que tiene que terminar así, sin siquiera haber comenzado?

Una lágrima escapa de sus ojos café, alza la vista al cielo… cuanto deseaba verlo en ese momento… inesperadamente siente algo, su corazón late fuertemente, como si se tratarse de una fuerza que la obligara a mirar ella voltea a un lado del campo… ahí estaba él, esos ojos violetas eran inconfundibles, la miraban con tanta ternura… Sango no puede evitar sonreír, su Miroku estaba ahí mirándola, quería dejar todo e ir con él, abrazarlo y después patearle el trasero por hacerla sufrir de esta manera… Miroku llega y la ve, tan hermosa como siempre, lanzando con fuerza ese enorme boomerang, como le gustaría que, aunque fuera por un instante, ella lo mirara… Como si lo hubiera escuchado, la chica voltea y lo mira, Miroku solo le sonríe y la mira tiernamente, ella le sonríe, haciendo que el corazón del chico sienta un momentáneo alivio a su gran pena…

Sin embargo, una voz interrumpe el mágico momento entre ambos, una voz que no debería haberse escuchado en ese momento tan especial… la voz de Koharu, había seguido al chico de ojos violetas hasta el estadio, no quería darse por vencida sin luchar; Miroku voltea al escuchar su nombre, sorprendido de que la chica lo hubiera seguido después de lo que le había dicho; Sango, al ver a la chica acercarse a su Miroku queda en shock, su cuerpo se inmoviliza y sus sentidos se nublan al ver como esa chica se acerca a él…

Chica: (muy asustada) ¡¡¡¡¡SANGO, CUIDADO!!!!!  
Sango: (saliendo del shock) O-O ¡¡¡¿¿¿Nani???!!!  
Mir: (volteando al escuchar la advertencia a su amada) Sango…

Justamente al voltear, Miroku observa como el enorme boomerang regresa a su dueña, golpeándola brutalmente en el vientre… Sango lanza un grito de dolor, aunado al crujir de sus costillas por el impacto, ella cae varios metros antes de estrellarse contra el suelo y quedar inconsciente; Miroku queda horrorizado, no lo piensa dos veces y se lanza hacia donde está ella, gritando a todo pulmón su nombre…

Mir: (corriendo desesperado) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SANGOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Koh: (trata de detenerlo) Miroku, espera, no me dejes… (No logra sujetarlo)  
Mir: (llega junto a ella, se arrodilla y la toma en brazos) Sango… despierta Sango, por favor… (La sacude un poco sin éxito) Por favor, reacciona… Sango… Sangooo… (Muy alterado, muerto de miedo) UN MÉDICO, QUE VENGA UN MÉDICO DE INMEDIATOOO…. ¡¡¡¡MALDITA SEA UN MÉDICO!!!!  
Koh: (se queda de pie, mirando la escena, desconsolada)… Miroku… ahora lo entiendo… esa chica Sango… es de la que estás enamorado… (Comienza a llorar)… Yo ya no estoy en tu corazón, ella me ha sacado… ni hablar… mejor me marcho… espero que seas feliz Miroku (da media vuelta y se marcha del lugar, mientras el equipo médico levanta a la chica y la sube a una ambulancia)

El accidente hace que se suspenda el evento, los espectadores y compañeros de la escuela que estaban ahí no paraban de hablar de lo sucedido, estaban muy preocupados por Sango, el golpe que había recibido de su boomerang había sido terrible, seguramente le había roto varias costillas… o algo peor; los paramédicos la revisan dentro de la ambulancia y la preparan para trasladarla al hospital más cercano, Miroku no se separa ni un instante de ella, está muy asustado y preocupado… Al llegar, los médicos inmediatamente le hacen infinidad de exámenes mientras hablan entre sí con esos términos médicos que ningún mortal entiende, Miroku solo miraba como entraban y salían los médicos, estaba desesperado por que no decían como se encontraba ella… se sentía devastado, si algo le pasaba a ella… Finalmente, en lo que pareció una eternidad, uno de los médicos se acerca al joven de la coleta.

Doctor: (con el expediente en la mano) Familiares de Sango Tajiya  
Mir: (se levanta de su asiento) Aquí estoy¿como esta Sango? (preocupadísimo)  
Doctor: (mirándolo) ¿Que relación tiene usted con la paciente?  
Mir: Pues… soy su novio… su prometido  
Doctor: Lo lamento pero solo puedo informar a los parientes sanguíneos de la paciente  
Mir: (lo toma de la bata) Doctor, por favor dígame como está… soy el único que está aquí, sus familiares no están en la ciudad… por favor…  
Doctor:… Esta bien joven, la paciente se encuentra estable, el golpe que recibió no fracturó ningún hueso pero estará bastante adolorida por algunos días  
Mir: (siente un gran alivio) --U Gracias al cielo… pero va a recuperarse¿verdad doctor?  
Doctor: (mirando el expediente) Claro que sí, solo necesita descansar algunas semanas y se recuperará, ahora está en el área de recuperación  
Mir¿Puedo ir a verla?  
Doctor: Por supuesto, si lo desea, puede permanecer con ella toda la noche, le daré un pase (firma un papelito color naranja y se lo da) Es válido por este día y esta noche  
Mir: (lo toma) Muchas gracias doctor… muchas gracias

Miroku rápidamente va al área de recuperación, llegando al cuarto de Sango… respira hondo y abre la puerta, el cuarto está iluminado solo con una tenue luz, observa a la joven dormida sobre la cama, con suero intravenoso, algunas vendas en sus manos, y conectada a esos aparatos para monitorear sus preciados signos vitales… Cierra la puerta tras de sí, camina hasta llegar junto a ella y se sienta en una silla al lado de la cabecera de la cama, la contempla por un instante, aún así lucía tan hermosa… su corazón parecía dolerle con cada latido, ya no podía quedarse callado ni un momento mas, así que decide hablarle a pesar de que probablemente no lo escuche…

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

Mir: (tomándola de la mano, mirándola fijamente) Sango… sé que tal ves yo sea la última persona que querrías ver aquí, pero necesito que me escuches… quiero pedirte que me perdones… perdóname por todas esas veces que te hice enfadar, que te hice llorar… no sabes cuan arrepentido me siento, cada ves que lo recuerdo me siento atormentado… No soy una persona perfecta, hay muchas cosas que desearía no haber hecho, pero entonces no me importaba nada más que lo que yo quería… no tenía ningún motivo para cambiar mi proceder… Sin embargo finalmente encontré un motivo, una razón para cambiar mi forma de ser y de pensar… y ese motivo eres tú

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You_

Mir: (apoyándose sobre la cama, coloca la mano de la chica en su frente)… Se que… mis palabras no deben ser suficiente para ti… pero es lo que estoy sintiendo… de verdad lamento haberte hecho tanto daño, nunca quise hacerte todas esas cosas… si pudiera hacer desaparecer todo ese dolor, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces… (No puede mas y empieza a derramar lágrimas de dolor)… Sango… lo siento… lo siento mucho… lamento no ser el hombre perfecto para ti… lamento haberte decepcionado… ahora lo estoy pagando, estoy pagando todos mis errores con un alto precio… el perderte…

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

El joven llora en silencio, aún sujetando la mano de la joven, decidido a permanecer con ella el tiempo que fuera necesario, no la dejaría sola; Sango sentía dolor en su pecho, pero había despertado desde hace rato, entre sueños había escuchado las palabras de Miroku, estaba sorprendida, no imaginaba que él pudiera expresar esos sentimientos… abre los ojos, ve al chico llorando a su lado, preocupado por ella.

San: (con voz tenue) Miroku, no llores, ni que me fuera a morir…  
Mir: (alza la cabeza al escuchar la voz de la chica) Sango… Sango, despertaste, por fin despertaste… (Se levanta y abraza a la chica fuertemente)  
San: (siente dolor) Ay… me duele…  
Mir: (la suelta de inmediato) Perdóname, no quise lastimarte… (Se da la vuelta y se aleja un poco de ella)  
San: (recostada en la cama respirando hondo, aun con mueca de dolor)… Descuida… no fue tu intención lastimarme…  
Mir: (con voz entre cortada) No me consueles… olvidé que estabas lastimada… eso es algo que no puedo perdonarme…  
San: (está sorprendida) Miroku… (Observa como las lágrimas fluyen por las mejillas del chico, aunque él esta dándole parcialmente la espalda)… No digas eso… Yo escuché lo que me dijiste hace rato…  
Mir:… ¿Me escuchaste?… (Voltea, la mira tristemente) No espero que me creas… pero todo lo que dije es verdad… eres una chica tan hermosa, tan dulce, me hiciste querer sacar lo mejor de mí sin que me diera cuenta… sin mencionar que me salvaste la vida… pero yo… yo te pague muy mal… te hice sufrir y te causé daño… lo siento tanto… (Baja la mirada)  
San: (siente un nudo en la garganta)… Miroku…  
Mir: (la mira de nuevo, sonriéndole) Pero descuida, ya no volveré a lastimarte, no te molestaré nunca más, me apartaré de tu camino para que puedas ser feliz con el hombre que amas  
San: (confundida)… ¿Con el hombre que amo¿Pero de que estás hablando?  
Mir: (voltea)… Yo te seguí, cuando ese sujeto vino a verte… escuché cuando te propuso matrimonio…  
San: O-O ¿Lo escuchaste? "Ya veo, entonces por eso se comportaba así, pensó que yo había aceptado la propuesta de Kuranosuke… entonces eso significa… que Miroku me…" (Siente un fuerte palpitar en su pecho)  
Mir: (voz apagada)… Perdóname, se que no debí hacerlo, me dijiste que querías estar sola con él…  
San: (se pone seria) ¬¬ Bueno, ya que fuiste de chismoso, al menos te hubieras quedado a escuchar la conversación completa¿no?  
Mir: (aprieta los puños)… No pude hacerlo… el escucharte decirle que sí, no podía soportarlo…  
San: (sonríe) Baka… yo jamás acepté esa propuesta  
Mir: (se sorprende, la mira) ¿¿Nani¿¿Que dijiste?? (Se acerca a ella)  
San: (mirándolo) Escuchaste bien… Kuranosuke es un buen chico y lo aprecio, pero no tanto como para aceptar ser su esposa…  
Mir: (aún sin creerlo)… ¿Es en serio?… ¿Aún cuando él puede darte todo lo que pudieras desear… lo rechazaste¿Por que?  
San: (se sonroja) Por que ya hay alguien que tiene ocupado mi corazón… alguien que, aunque se comporta como un grandísimo baka, que me hace explotar de rabia… también me hace sentir algo que jamás antes había sentido y esa sensación es mas intensa que toda la rabia que pude haber sentido alguna ves…  
Mir: (inseguro)… Y ese tipo… ¿lo conozco acaso?  
San: (sonriendo, intenta levantarse) Baka… claro que lo conoces… (Mueca de dolor)  
Mir: (se sienta junto a ella, la sostiene) No te levantes, aún estás muy adolorida… Dime quién es ese sujeto, por favor  
San: (lo mira fijamente)… Pues ese sujeto eres tú (se sonroja nuevamente)  
Mir: (se sorprende, siente su corazón latir nuevamente como loco)… De verdad… ese sujeto del que estás enamorada… ¿soy yo?  
San: -//- Sí… pero no sé si… aún quieras intentar comenzar de nuevo… siempre estás sacando tus mañas hentai, y además como te vi muy a gusto con esa tal Koharu…  
Mir: (sin poder ocultar su felicidad) Sango, por ella no debes preocuparte, solo es una amiga, y solo eso… no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho… estoy aliviado al saber que aún tengo una oportunidad para conquistarte… (La toma de la mano)  
San: ¬¬ Pero antes que nada, debes contestar una pregunta muy importante  
Mir: Claro, dime y te responderé  
San: (mirándolo fijamente)… ¿Me serás fiel?  
Mir: o-o U Nani??  
San: ¬¬ ¿Me serás fiel, SÍ o NO?  
Mir: (pausa dramática, le sonríe dulcemente)… Tus deseos son órdenes Sanguito (pone la mano de la chica en su pecho) Te lo prometo, siente mi corazón, él no miente  
San: (le sonríe)… Sí, puedo sentirlo  
Mir: (sin dejar de mirarla) Sango… es cierto, me dieron un pase para estar contigo toda la noche y acompañarte… pero si tu no quieres, yo…  
San: Está bien, puedes quedarte conmigo… (Se recuesta nuevamente en la cama)  
Mir: (le sonríe tiernamente) Descansa Sanguito, si me necesitas solo avísame  
San: Gracias… podrías apagar la luz, quisiera dormir un rato  
Mir: Claro, como tu quieras

Miroku se acerca a la lámpara que iluminaba la habitación, estaba a un lado de la cabecera de la cama, el chico se acerca a la joven, esta solo sonríe, alza la mano y lo sujeta de su chaqueta y lo hala hacia ella… Miroku se sorprende y no alcanza a sujetarse, sus labios se unen con los de Sango en un dulce y tierno beso.

San: (sonrojada, le sonríe)… Buenas noches Miroku  
Mir: (sonrojado)… Buenas noches Sango… (Le sonríe)

Apaga la luz, la chica cierra los ojos para descansar, Miroku se queda contemplándola hasta que se duerme… toca sus labios, todavía sentía la suavidad de el toque de la castaña, su sabor también era delicioso… sonríe, se sienta al pie de la cama sin dejar de ver a su amada durmiente, dispuesto a velar sus sueños para siempre.

* * *

**PROX. CLASE 13: UNA PIJAMADA ESPECIAL, EL ATAQUE TELEFONICO DE RIN **

** Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, agradesco especialmente a mi lobo feroz Kouga09 por sus ideas para el fic, bueno, hasta pronto, gracias por su paciencia, los quiero.**

** Aori Hime Murasaki**

** "siempre habrá un cielo azul dentro de tu corazón"**


	27. 13 PIJAMADA, EL ATAQUE TELEFONICO DE RIN

**Saludines les envía la gran AoriSama a otodos ustedes mortales que sigue mi fic xD... ya ya, es que no me pude resistir jejejeje, ya hablando en serio, como están? Ya se que enojados porque no he actualizado, si recibi varias amenazas contra la seguridad de mi personita en los rewiews pero ya, para que no lloren (ni esta autora salga dañada xD), les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero les agrade.**

**Agradesco a quienes me escribieron: Ferpechi-14, Anylu, Faby...,cute-D, kag-taisho y Elibet (ya no desesperes mujer, ya escuche tus amenazas xD), y a todos los que me amenazaron en sus mentes y demas xD gracias por esperar, espero lo disfruten.**

**Inuyasha y cía., no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, esto es solo por diversion y no por dinero... aunque no estaría nada mal xD  
**

* * *

**CLASE 13: UNA PIJAMADA ESPECIAL, EL ATAQUE TELEFONICO DE LA PEQUEÑA RIN**

Nuevamente los estudiantes de la Academia Takahashi se encontraban en exámenes, esta ves de finales de ciclo escolar, por lo que la euforia de los chicos era mucho peor que la de fin de período… por doquier podía verse estudiantes con ojos irritados y ojerosos, con semblantes decaídos e irritables debido a las constantes desveladas seguidas por estudiar de última hora para no tronar el año. La campana del almuerzo suena, Inuyasha y los demás salen de la tortura y van a la cafetería.

Inu: (somnoliento)… Malditos exámenes… los odio, los odio… (Bosteza)

Kag: ¬¬ Pues si no dejaras el estudio para última hora, no tendrías que desvelarte así… (Bosteza también) ni tampoco tendría que desvelarme contigo para ayudarte a estudiar

Inu: ¬¬ No te quejes, eres mi tutora, se supone que me tienes que ayudar

Kag: -- Pues quisiera olvidarlo…

San: (también cansada) -.- Ya quiero que esto se termine… la temporada de exámenes siempre me altera los nervios…

Mir: Pero de que te preocupas Sanguito, eres muy inteligente, seguro los pasas sin problemas (la toma de la mano y le da un beso)

San: (se ruboriza) -/- ¿Tú lo crees?

Mir: Por supuesto, además yo también te he ayudado a estudiar y viceversa, ¿así como podríamos reprobar? (bosteza)

San: Tienes razón… te agradezco que te hayas quedado conmigo a estudiar hasta tarde en la biblioteca

Mir: (mirándola tiernamente) Como podría dejarte sola en ese lugar, además es un buen pretexto para estar junto a ti toda la noche

San: -/- Pues… viéndolo de esa manera… (Le sonríe)

Inu: (mirándolos de reojo) ¬¬ Feh, lo único que han hecho desde que Sango salió del hospital es estarse pasando recaditos y secreteándose todas las noches de exámenes, ni siquiera miran los apuntes ni nada…

Kag: ¬¬ Pero ellos SÍ han estado estudiando durante todo el semestre, no como otros que estudian todo a mera hora, como tú comprenderás

Inu: ¬¬ U Ya Kagome, no me lances esas pedradas… o es que ¿ya no me quieres? (su mirada se suaviza mientras sus ojos se humedecen… que chantajista ¿no creen? xD)

Kag: ¬¬ U Inuyasha, no empieces con eso, esta ves no me vas a convencer con esa mirada tuya…

Inu: (intensificando esa miradita tierna de perrito abandonado)… Pero Kagome… acaso no te gusta estar conmigo y ayudarme… ya no me quieres…

Kag: --U Ay, contigo es imposible… Tú sabes que me gusta estar contigo, y sí te quiero

Inu: (la toma de la cintura, la mira fijamente) Kagome, ¿me amas?

Kag: (se sonroja) ¬/¬ Baka… ya sabes que sí

Inu: Entonces dímelo… dime que me amas

Kag: (mas sonrojada)… Yo… Te amo Inuyasha, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie (le sonríe dulcemente)

Inu: (sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, acerca sus labios a los de ella) Yo también te amo…como a nadie mas… mi Kagome… (La besa apasionadamente mientras la abraza rodeándola por completo con sus brazos)

Mir: (tose sonoramente) ¬¬ Ejem… creo que aquí salimos sobrando, ¿no crees Sanguito?

San: (apenada) ¬/¬ Ya lo creo, mejor vamonos o no alcanzaremos lugar en la cafetería

Mir: (le extiende el brazo galantemente) Permíteme preciosa

San: (toma el brazo del chico) Por supuesto

Mir: n/n Sanguito, ¿crees que tu y yo podríamos, ya sabes, hacer lo mismo pronto? (sonrisa pícara)

San: (lo pellizca en el brazo) ¬¬ No abuses de mi generosidad, aún estás a prueba, mañosito hentai

Mir: n-nU Esta bien, pero nada perdía con intentarlo… Auch

El tiempo transcurre y finalmente, las clases terminan y junto a estas los exámenes; nuestro grupo por fin puede dar un respiro, las noches en vela con las narices enterradas en los libros y cuadernos terminaron… al menos hasta que supieran sus calificaciones, si son aprobatorias o reprobatorias…

Inu: (estirando los brazos) Ah… por fin, el suplicio terminó

Mir: (tronándose el cuello) -- Al menos hasta el próximo lunes, cuando nos den los resultados

Inu: ¬¬ Miroku, no arruines mi momento de descanso… ahora no podré quitarme esa idea de la cabeza, no podré disfrutar de mi fin de semana y todo por tu culpa (lo toma del cuello y lo aprieta con el brazo)

Mir: ¬¬ U Oye, no me culpes a mí, si te preocupas por eso, será porque no estudiaste como debías… suéltame

Inu: ¬¬ No, ahora me tengo que desquitar con algo (lo aprieta mas)

Mir: (se empieza a poner azul) … Ya… no… respiro… (Hace señas con las manos de que no puede respirar)

San: ¬¬ Inuyasha, suéltalo ya

Kag: ¬¬ Mira que lo vas a asfixiar

Inu: ¬¬ Feh, aguafiestas, si ni le estaba haciendo nada a este quejumbroso (lo suelta)

Mir: (cae, da un gran respiro) O-o… Óyeme no, sentí que me ahogaba… (Se toca el cuello)

Inu: ¬¬ No exageres

Kag: Bueno, basta ya, lo que menos quiero hacer es discutir

San: Yo también, lo que quiero es relajarme un poco para olvidarme de las pruebas

Mir: n-n Si lo que quieres es relajarte, yo con gusto te puedo ayudar

San: ¬¬ No gracias, quiero relajarme sola

Mir: -- Yo solo decía… (Sentado, haciendo círculos pequeños en el suelo)

Inu: (con las manos en su nuca) ¬¬ Feh… dichosas ustedes que se pueden relajar a solas, mi padre ya hizo planes para este fin de semana, no se que le picó pero quiere hacer actividades familiares o no se qué cosa

Kag: Vamos Inuyasha, no puede ser tan malo, tu papá solo quiere pasar tiempo como familia

Inu: ¬¬ Dices eso por que no conoces a mi padre

Mir: -- Al menos ustedes tienen a alguien con quien estar, mis padres no están en la ciudad y me quedaré solito en casa… por si quieres visitarme bella Sango (la mira pícaramente)

San: ¬¬ Miroku, ¿eres o te haces?

Mir: n-nU Bueno, no me culpen por intentarlo

Inu: Por cierto, ¿y ustedes que van a hacer este fin?

Kag: Pues aún no se, tal ves me quede en casa

San: Yo también, mi padre no está en la ciudad y se llevó a Kojaku, así que…

Shu: (llegando con el grupo) Hola chicos, como les fue en los exámenes

Kag, San: Bien

Mir: Lo mismo digo

Inu: ¬¬ Feh

Shu: Ya veo… bueno, los estaba buscando, especialmente a ustedes dos, Sango y Kagome

Kag: ¿Para que somos buenas?

Shu: Quiero invitarlas este fin de semana a mi casa, he organizado una pijamada solo para chicas para poder relajarnos y descansar de los exámenes, ¿se animan?

Kag: n-n Kawaii, y justo estábamos pensando que hacer este fin, claro yo me apunto amiga

San: n-n Yo también, una pijamada es perfecta para divertirnos

Shu: Perfecto, ya le avisé a Ayame y también vendrá, solo me falta comprar provisiones para la fiesta

Inu: ¬¬ Oye, un momentito, para tu coche, como es que solo organizas una fiesta para ustedes, ¿y nosotros, acaso estamos pintados o qué?

Mir: ¬¬ Es cierto, exigimos que también nos invites a esa pijamada

Shu: (va con ellos, sonriente) Lo siento chicos, pero no creo que luzcan bien con tubos en la cabeza y mascarillas de aguacate en el rostro

San: xD O maquillados

Kag: Pero tal ves sea divertido, ¿aún quieren ir?

Inu: O-O ¿Maquillado yo? Eso jamás, quédense con esas cosas de mujeres, Miroku y yo organizaremos nuestra propia fiesta, sin maquillaje ni menjurjes hechos con quien sabe que hiedra ponzoñosa, no habrá ninguna de esas tonterías de viejas, sino mucha testosterona, ¿no es cierto Miroku?

Mir: n-n Pues para ser sincero, no me gustan las mascarillas de aguacate, las de pepino molido son mejores para el cutis…

Inu: O-O (caída estilo anime) ¬¬# ¡¡MIROKU, COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESAS COSAS, NO SON PARA NADA MASCULINAS!!

San: ¬¬ Lástima, pero la fiesta es de cupo limitado, así que NO puedes ir, ¿entendiste, hentai?

Mir: n-nU Je, je, je, claro, solo bromeaba Sanguito, ya sabes como soy de bromista…"T-T y yo que quería verlas en ropita de dormir, por que me pasa esto si soy tan bueno…"

Inu: ¬¬ Idiota… Pues ni me interesaba su tonta fiesta, yo haré una mejor y no las voy a invitar

Sess: (llegando por detrás) ¬¬ Y con permiso de quién, si se puede saber

Inu: (voltea) ¬¬ Tenías que ser tú, lo que haga no te importa

Sess: ¬¬ Desde luego que no me importa, tú solo haces tonterías Inubaka

Inu: ¬¬ Grr… eres un…

Shu: (se pone en medio) n-nU Bueno, así quedamos chicas, mañana en mi casa, la fiesta comienza a las siete en punto, ¿OK?

Kag: (tomando al albino del brazo) n-n Entendido, vamos Inuyasha, debemos empacar para ir a casa

San: (también sujetando al chico de la coleta del brazo) n-n Ahí estaremos, nosotros también nos vamos a empacar

Inu: (aún buscando pelea) ¬¬ Bakamaru, nada mas deja que te ponga las manos encima, pedazo de… (Es arrastrado por la joven de cabello azabache)

Mir: (aún en su mundo) T-T "Porque… porque no puedo verlas en pijamitas… porque…" (También es arrastrado por la castaña hacia los dormitorios)

Sess: ¬¬ Ese baka

Shu: n-n Ya, no es para tanto… (Suena su móvil) ¿Quién será? (contesta) ¿Diga?... ¿Madre?

Sess: (la mira) "Y ahora que, su madre casi no la llama por teléfono"

Shu: (se sorprende) O-O ¡¿Qué, QUE?!... Pero como se viene así… Pero esa no es excusa para… -- Esta bien, voy para allá, pero la próxima ves avísame para que no tenga que quedarse esperando mas de una hora en el aeropuerto, ¿bien? Adiós (cuelga)

Sess: ¿Sucede algo malo?

Shu: (guardando el teléfono) ¬¬ No, solamente mi madre me hablaba para avisarme que Rin está esperándome en el aeropuerto desde hace una hora, TOTALMENTE SOLA

Sess: ¿Nani? Pero como es posible

Shu: Se suponía que llegaría la semana que viene, pero la niña no se pudo esperar y se vino antes… -- En fin, debo ir por ella

Sess: Yo te llevo, así llegamos mas rápido

Shu: n/n Muchas gracias Sesshoumaru

Sess: ¬/¬ Feh

En el aeropuerto, la pequeña e hiperactiva niña, es decir Rin, permanecía sentada en esas incómodas bancas hechas en serie, supuestamente anatómicas que más bien te deforman la espalda y te aplanan la retaguardia xD, sosteniendo el peluche de perrito blanco que se había ganado en su visita anterior, mirando como pasaba gente una y otra y otra vez… estaba totalmente aburrida.

Rin: ¬.¬ Que aburrido… creo que ver como se lava la ropa sería más entretenido… me pregunto si mi tía Iso ya le avisó a Shura chan que vine antes… (Mira su reloj, lanza un suspiro) -- Estoy aburrida, necesito hacer algo pero ya… (Abraza su peluche)

Repentinamente escucha algo y voltea, a lo lejos podía verse uno de esos carros en los que caben muchas maletas… repentinamente una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en los labios de la traviesa niña, así que se levanta y corre hacia donde el ingenuo conductor esta detenido, dejando varias maletas; Sesshoumaru y Shura finalmente llegan al lugar, bajan del auto y entran… el ambiente esta caótico ya que todo mundo corría de un lado a otro gritando despavoridos mientras el personal de seguridad del aeropuerto se mostraba inútil ante la amenaza que estaban enfrentando.

Sess: O-O Pero que rayos está sucediendo aquí

Shu: o-OU Ay no… no puede ser…

Sess: (la mira) ¿Acaso sabes lo que está pasando?

Shu: --U Por favor… que no sea lo que estoy pensando… por favor…

Sess: (no comprende) o.o ¿Nani?

Rin: (gritando alegremente) ¡¡SHURA CHAN, POR FIN LLEGASTE!!

Shu: -- Ay no, si es…

Sess: ¬¬ Y ahora que rayos esta pasando aquí…

La niña se acerca a los jóvenes montada en el carro, conduciéndolo a toda velocidad, tirando maletas, con la mayoría del personal detrás de ella, mientras los que aún sobrevivían saltaban fuera de su camino _**(Yo: que exagerada soy, ¿verdad? xD)**_, Sesshoumaru estaba sorprendido mientras que Shura buscaba desesperadamente algún agujero profundo y oscuro para desaparecer…

Rin: (pasando a toda velocidad junto a ellos, salta) ¡¡SHURA CHAN, TE EXTRAÑÉ MUCHO!!

Shu: O-O Pero Rin, que rayos haces… (Corre para atraparla)

Rin: n-n WIIIIIII, ATRÁPAME SHURA CHAN (el carro pasa volado, estrellándose contra uno de los mostradores de las aerolíneas)

Shu: (la alcanza y la atrapa) ¡TE TENGO! (la fuerza la hace perder el equilibrio y se desploma de espaldas) O-OU Ay no…

Sess: (se coloca rápidamente detrás y la sujeta de la cintura, cayendo sentados) Las tengo, ¿estás bien, no se lastimaron?

Shu: --U No, estamos bien, gracias

Rin: n-n Sí, gracias príncipe, creo que Shura chan no es tan fuerte como pensé

Sess: ¬¬ Enana, no me llames así, además como rayos se te ocurre saltar de esa máquina a esa velocidad

Shu: ¬¬ Mejor dicho, como rayos te dejaron subir en primer lugar

Rin: (sonrisa inocente) n-n Pues como estaba aburrida, fui con el conductor y me dio permiso de subirme, no es mi culpa que dejara las llaves en el encendido

Shu: ¬¬ Si claro, eso díselo a mi madre cuando se lo cuente

Sess: ¬¬ Como mínimo te mandan a arraigo domiciliario

Rin: ¬¬ Ay ya que aburridos…

Policía: (se acerca a ellos, expresión severa) ¬¬ ¿Acaso ustedes son los responsables de esta… menor?

Shu: o-oU Ay no, ya nos cayó la chota…

Sess: (alza la cabeza, mirando al oficial) ¬¬ Que es lo que se le ofrece oficial, ¿acaso hicimos algo malo?

Shu: -.- Déjalo, yo me encargo, llévate a Rin al auto, en un momento los alcanzo

Sess: ¬¬ ¿Estás segura?

Shu: (soltando a la niña) Sí, descuida, todo saldrá bien

El albino asiente inseguro, se levanta y la ayuda a levantarse también, toma a Rin de la mano y la lleva al auto, voltea y observa como la joven ojiazul escucha pacientemente los reclamos del oficial, esto lo molesta pero confía en ella así que sigue su camino, pasando por la zona de desastre que dejó Rin, maletas tiradas por todas partes, algunas abiertas, abolladuras en varias hileras de asientos y varios mostradores totalmente aplastados por el carro volcado; salen y llegan al auto, abre la puerta.

Sess: ¬¬ Entra y no se te ocurra hacer alguna tontería infantil

Rin: (lo mira) ¿Estuvo bien que dejaras a Shura chan solita allá adentro? ¿Qué tal si se la roban y nunca mas la volvemos a ver?

Sess: ¬¬ No digas tonterías… además ella no es una chica débil, no caería tan fácilmente

Rin: (sonrisa pícara) Se ve que la conoces muy bien príncipe, ¿verdad que si?

Sess: ¬¬ Feh, claro que la conozco, es mi compañera de clase

Rin: ¬¬ ¿En serio? ¿Solo compañeros? ¿Seguro que no hay algo mas entre ustedes?

Sess: (se empieza a poner nervioso) ¬¬ ¿Qué tratas de insinuar chamaca?

Rin: ¬¬ No sé… tú dímelo

Sess: ¬/¬ Mira, si este es algún truco tuyo para salirte con la tuya…

Rin: ¬-¬ ¿Por qué te sonrojaste? Ah, ya sé, Shura chan es más que una compañera de clase para ti ¿verdad? Admítelo

Sess: (se sonroja más) ¬/¬ Mira, lo que yo sienta por ella, es algo que no te incumbe

Rin: (alza su mano señalándolo) ¡¡ADMÍTELO!!

Sess: (exasperado) ¡¡SÏ, SÏ ME GUSTA Y MUCHO!! ¡¿FELIZ?!

Rin: (con una gran sonrisa) n-n Si

Sess: ¬/¬ U Genial, lo que me faltaba, caer en el juego de una mocosa hiperactiva… mas bajo no puedo caer

Rin: ¬-¬ Y dime, ¿ya te le declaraste?

Sess: ¬¬ Ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo, ahora entra al auto ya

Rin: ¬¬ Ah, ya veo, aún no se los dices… Pues si fuera tú, me daría prisa, Shura chan es muy bonita y alguien mas se te podría adelantar (se mete al auto y se sienta)

Sess: ¬¬ ¿Alguien mas? Un momento, ¿acaso sabes algo que yo no se? Habla enana

Rin: (se pone seria) No se…

Sess: ¬¬ Enana, mejor habla o yo te…

Shu: (llega con las maletas) Por fin, pensé que nunca saldría de ese lugar

Sess: (voltea sorprendido) o-oU Shura… ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?

Shu: Acabo de llegar… ¿acaso pasa algo malo?

Sess: (algo nervioso) No, para nada, solo… charlábamos, eso es todo…

Rin: n-n Lo que él dijo

Sess: (cerrando la puerta) Déjame ayudarte (toma las maletas y va a meterlas al auto)

Shu: Gracias… (Entra al auto) Rin, ¿en serio está todo bien?

Rin: Claro Shura chan, todo en orden

Shu: ¬¬ "Por que será que no creo nada de lo que me dicen"

Sess: (entrando al auto) Bien, regresemos a la escuela, cuando empaques las llevaré a tu casa

Shu: ¿No es molestia? Ya hiciste bastante con traerme hasta acá…

Sess: No es nada… no me molesta hacerlo

Rin: (se acerca, carita y voz melosa) ¬-¬ Ajajá, esto se pone interesante, pero pongan mas de su parte, mas romance o su público se les va…

Shu: (la mira fulminante) ¬¬ ¿Dijiste algo mocosa?

Rin: (se sienta bien en su asiento) n-nU No, nada Shura chan

Sess: --U Bien… vamonos ya

Arranca el auto hacia la academia, Shura empaca su maleta cuidando que su hiperactiva prima no le destruya su habitación y sale al encuentro de Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha está con él y parten hacia su casa, en el trayecto Rin se entretiene con las curiosas orejas del menor de los Nagano, ocasionándole un severo malestar de oído…

**Al día siguiente, por la tarde…**

Shura ultimaba los detalles finales para su pijamada, sus amigas no tardarían en llegar así que debía apresurarse, mientras tanto, Rin miraba la televisión un poco adormilada, mientras comía algunas golosinas… Repentinamente el sonido de la bolsa de frituras llama su atención, apaga el televisor y camina hacia la habitación de la ojiazul, se sorprende un poco al ver a su prima llevando varias bolsas de estas a su cuarto, junto a otras golosinas y refrescos, sin mencionar las bolsas de dormir, cojines, maquillajes y demás cosas.

Rin: o.o… ¿Y ahora que estás haciendo, Shura chan?

Shu: (acomodando todo) Preparo todo para la pijamada

Rin: (con una sonrisota) n-n ¿Yo también puedo quedarme?

Shu: ¬¬ Olvídalo

Rin: (carita triste) Pero porque, si me porto bien…

Shu: ¬¬ ¿Bien? ¿Ya se te olvidó el desastre del aeropuerto? Todos los vuelos se cancelaron por más de cinco horas por tus travesuras

Rin: -.- No fue mi culpa, deberían entrenar mejor a los empleados (se ríe)

Shu: ¬¬ Eso no tiene gracia, además esta pijamada es para chicas mayores y tú debes acostarte temprano

Rin: (se le cuelga de una pierna):3 Por favor, por favor, déjame quedar aunque sea un ratito, anda no seas cobarde, dime que si por favor, ándale, ¿SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?

Shu: -´-… Esta bien ya, quédate un rato pero suéltame Kika

Rin: xD WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, IRÉ POR MI PIJAMA, NO ME TARDOOOOOO (Se va corriendo a su cuarto)

Shu: -.-U Genial, lo que me faltaba… ni modo, ya veré después como la mando a su cuarto, pero mientras tanto (observa su reloj) ya casi es la hora, debo preparar los detalles finales

Minutos mas tarde, Kagome, Sango y Ayame llegan al edificio de departamentos, entran y suben hasta la puerta de la ojiazul, la chica les abre la puerta y les da la bienvenida, las chicas entran y quedan maravilladas, el departamento es bastante amplio y acogedor, sin mencionar la habitación, bastante espaciosa para poder dormir en el suelo en las bolsas de dormir, con aparatos de sonido y televisor, sin mencionar el gran buffet de comida chatarra… las chicas ríen emocionadas, esta será una pijamada inolvidable.

Aya: -.- Kawaii, ya quiero que empiece la fiesta

San: (sacando un recetario) Miren, traje el viejo recetario de mi mamá para lucir una piel bella con mascarillas caseras

Kag: Y yo traje maquillaje y lociones para la piel

Shu: Perfecto, entonces pongámonos nuestras pijamas y comencemos

Rin: (emocionada) n-n SIIIIII, FIESTA, FIESTA, FIESTA…

Aya: (mirando a la niña) o.o Y ahora, ¿quién eres tú?

Rin: Soy Rin y también voy a estar en la fiesta

San: (acercándose a Shura) Oye, a poco ella va a estar con nosotras despierta hasta la madrugada

Shu: ¬¬ Como crees, nada mas va a estar un rato, llega su hora de dormir y la mando a su cuarto

Kag: n-n No seas tan mala, es una niña muy dulce

Shu: ¬¬ Lo dices porque no la conoces… bueno, vamos a cambiarnos y que empiece la fiesta

Las tres: n-n SIIIIIII

Rin: (emocionada) SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Todas van a cambiarse y minutos después empieza la fiesta: Shura se puso una blusita de tirantitos color azul cielo y unos de esos pantaloncillos tipo bóxer de color azul oscuro, dejando ver así sus largas piernas, Kagome una blusa color amarillo claro de manga corta y unos pantalones del mismo color, Sango un camisón largo con la manga bombacha color rosa claro y Ayame una pijama tipo baby doll color blanco, muy sexy, y finalmente Rin, una pijama con cuadritos naranja y amarillos. Las chicas comienzan a preparar las antiguas recetas del libro de Sango y a untarse la mezcla en el rostro… al poco rato todas traían el rostro de color verde aceituna incluida Rin, que no dejaba de mirarse al espejo; pasaron varias horas y la pequeña había probado de todo, tenía las uñas limadas, con manicura y pintadas de color rosa claro, sin mencionar que tenía su piel suavecita y con olor a flores.

Rin: (mirándose al espejo) Kagome chan, esa loción tuya si que esta súper Fab.

Kag: n-nU Gracias por el cumplido… lo es ¿verdad?

Aya: (oliendo el aroma en su piel) Mmm, me tienes que decir donde la compras, este aroma es delicioso

San: No se olviden de mis mascarillas, a poco no dejan la piel suavecita

Rin: (tocándose las mejillas) Sí, aunque se siente extraño cuando se seca, pero no importa, ahora que más sigue, que más vamos a hacer

Shu: (señalando el reloj) Lo que vas a hacer es ir directo a la cama, ya pasaste tu hora de dormir chamaca

Rin: o-o No, quiero seguir con ustedes, otro ratito Shura chan…

Shu: ¬¬ No, en eso no quedamos, ahora ve a lavarte los dientes y te acuestas, nosotras aún tenemos cosas que hacer

Rin: (se le cuelga de la cintura, la ve con ojitos llorosos) T-T No, todavía no, ni siquiera tengo sueño, déjame estar otro ratito, por fa…

Shu: ¬¬ Esta ves no te funcionará ese truco, a dormir

Rin: o-o Rayos, ¿acaso estaré perdiendo mi toque? No, eso no es posible…

Shu: ¬-¬ Olvídalo, ya estoy vacunada contra todos tus chantajes

Rin: ¬¬ Rayos… pero esto no se quedará así (se marcha a su cuarto)

Kag: Oye, no crees que fuiste muy dura con ella, después de todo, solo quería acompañarnos un rato mas

Shu: Para nada, ese rato seguro se convierte en toda la velada, ya la conozco… bueno chicas, ahora sí comencemos la fiesta

Aya: Ya era hora, comencemos con el juego (saca un juego de mesa de su maleta)

San: ¬¬ No me digas que trajiste uno de esos juegos de confesiones y secretos, eso es para niñas pequeñas

Aya: ¬-¬ ¿Acaso tienes miedo Sango? ¿No quieres confesarnos tus secretos?

San: Claro que no, y te lo mostraré, vamos a jugar ya (se sienta en uno de los cojines)

Aya: (sonrisa maliciosa) Je, lo sabía

Kag: Creo que Sango es demasiado impulsiva, ¿no te parece?

Shu: Ni modo, vamos a jugar

Las demás van y se sientan en su respectivo cojín y comienzan a jugar el mencionado juego; mientras tanto, Rin se prepara para seguir disfrutando de la velada, armándose con su casco de patinaje, coderas, rodilleras y un par de bolsas familiares de comida chatarra, sale sigilosamente hasta la puerta entre abierta del cuarto donde están las chicas y comienza su espionaje. Mientras tanto, en sus respectivos hogares, los chicos pasaban el rato, Koga terminaba de hacer ejercicio y se preparaba para ducharse, Miroku leía algunos libros de poesía solo en su casa e Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru permanecían compartiendo un momento familiar con sus padres.

Inu: ¬¬ Feh… ¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a estar aquí sin hacer nada?

Tashio: ¬¬ Inuyasha, estamos compartiendo un momento familiar, no seas tan impaciente

Inu: Pero padre, esto es una pérdida de tiempo

Sess: ¬¬ Por esta vez coincido con el fenómeno, esto no sirve de nada, bien podríamos estar haciendo otras cosas de más provecho

Tashio: (con voz autoritaria) ¬¬ ¿Acaso pasar un buen momento en familia no les parece provechoso? Ya no recuerdo la última vez que la familia estuvo reunida, así que se aguantan

Sess: ¬¬ U No te discuto eso, pero padre, ¿que no pudiste encontrar otra manera de "reunir" a la familia?

Inu: ¬¬ ¿Algo que no fuera tan humillante y estúpido?

Iza: - Pero Inu chan, eso no es verdad, además a ti te encantaba este juego

Tashio: ¬¬ Así es, además todo fue idea de tu madre, no te atrevas a desilusionarla, no importa lo difícil e incómodo que se vuelva la situación, ¿entendieron, ambos?

Inu: ¬¬ U Sí padre

Sess: ¬¬ Feh…

Iza: Bueno, basta de charla, continuemos (toma una tabla con un círculo dividido en varios colores, gira la pequeña flecha en el centro y espera a que se detenga) Bien querido, ahora coloca tu mano derecha en el círculo verde

Tashio: Bien, aquí voy (mueve la mano indicada, tratando de no perder el equilibrio, ya que está encorvado, apoya su peso en su pierna derecha y en la espalda de su hijo menor) Ya… casi… llego… como quisiera tener unos diez años menos --U

Inu: (casi encima de su hermano mayor, con los pies cruzados y las manos separadas) ¬¬# Ora, no te recargues en mí, no estás tan livianito… Juro que, pase lo que pase, a como de lugar… VOY A TOMAR ESTE MALDITO TWISTER Y LO ARROJARÉ AL INCINERADOR Y DESPUÉS ESPARCIRÉ LAS CENIZAS EN EL LAGO DEL PARQUE ¬¬#

Sess: (soportando todo el peso de su hermano y su padre, casi a gatas, con su mano izquierda entre las piernas) ¬¬ Hasta que dices algo sensato… y deja de clavar tu barbilla huesuda en mi cóxsis

Inu: ¬¬ Deja de quejarte, yo soy quien tiene que aguantar al "niño interior" de papá

Tashio: (aún intentando estirarse) Ya… casi…llego…

Iza: n-n Ya casi cielo, un poco más…

Volviendo con las chicas, el juego de las confesiones comenzaba a ponerse interesante, Rin había logrado escurrirse dentro del cuarto hasta llegar bajo la cama de su prima, teniendo excelente vista de la situación.

Aya: (tirando los dados) Excelente, seis casillas… tomo una tarjeta

Kag: Y bien, ahora que dice

Aya: (sonriendo maliciosamente) Me toca hacerle una pregunta indiscreta a quien yo quiera… y quiero hacérsela a Kagome

Rin: (saca una libretita y un lápiz) ¬-¬ "Excelente, a recopilar secretos de los especimenes, ya era hora, esto se pone interesante"

Kag: o-oU Etto… ¿Yo? ¿Por que a mí?

Shu: Ni modo Kagome, así es el juego

Kag: --U Esta bien…

Aya: (mirándola fijamente) Bien, la pregunta de la tarjeta dice: ¿Alguna ves has pensado en dar el siguiente paso con tu novio?

Kag: O-O ¿Nani? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Aya: ¬-¬ No te hagas, confiesa, confiesa

Kag: (siente las miradas de todas) o/oU Eso no se vale, seguramente inventaste la pregunta Ayame, déjame ver esa tarjeta

San: (mostrándole la tarjeta) No, así dice en la tarjetita, así que dinos ya

Shu: Sí, o de lo contrario te pondremos un castigo

Kag: -/-U Bueno, bueno, ya… pues la verdad… no lo había pensado… tal ves alguna ves lo hice… pero no tanto…

Aya: ¬¬ Ya, di la verdad Kagome

Kag: ¬/¬ Es la verdad… Inuyasha y yo aún no tenemos ese tipo de relación

Aya: ¬¬ Mmm… (Haciendo un mohín)

Rin: (anotando) "Mmm… chica K no tiene vida privada y teme dar el primer paso en su relación…"

Shu: Bueno ya, ahora a quien le toca

Kag: A mí (tira los dados, avanza cuatro casillas y toma una tarjeta) Toca una pregunta para todas, dice: Nombra lo que más te gusta de tu pareja

Aya: Eso es muy fácil: TODO… Koga lo tiene todo y todo él me encanta… (Se deja caer en el cojín mientras suspira)

San: No, tienes que ser más específica Ayame

Aya: n/n Ay, es que todo en él me gusta, sus ojos, su cabello, sus manos, sus piernas, sus pies, sus deditos…

San: -- Ay, mejor olvídalo, no necesito tanta información

Rin: ¬¬ "Chica A, idolatra al novio, no tiene los pies sobre la tierra y no le para el pico…"

Shu: Bueno, entonces ahora tú dinos que es lo que mas te gusta de Miroku

San: O/O ¿Nani? ¿Ese baka gustarme a mí? ¿Cómo creen?

Las tres: ¬¬ Sango…

San: -.-U Bueno, bueno… pues lo que mas me gusta… es esa caballerosidad que muestra de repente

Aya: (ya repuesta) A ver, explícate

San: (se sonroja) -/- Pues… cuando él se me acerca, me toma de la mano y se porta tan dulce conmigo y me mira tan fijamente con esos ojos tan violetas… (De repente un fulgor rojo la envuelve, levanta la vista furiosa) ¬¬# Pero siempre que estamos en ese bello momento, ese baka hentai lo arruina poniendo sus manos en mi trasero… EN ESE MOMENTO ME DAN GANAS DE TOMARLO DEL CUELLO Y APRETARRRRR (toma el cojín y lo aprieta fuertemente imaginando que es el cuello del chico… xD)

Aya: n-nU Ya… pero tranquilízate, me estás asustando

San: O-OU UPS, lo siento, me dejé llevar, je, je, je… (Suelta el cojín, apenada) --U

Rin: O-oU "Chica S sufre bruscos cambios de personalidad y tiene una fuerza bruta que asusta…"

Kag: n-nU… Bueno ahora yo, lo que mas me gusta de Inuyasha… SON SUS OREJAS, SON TAN LINDAS Y SUAVECITAS, CUANDO LAS AGARRO, ÉL ME TIENE QUE EMPUJAR PORQUE YA NO LAS SUELTO, SON TAN KAWAIII n/n

Aya: Mmm… Tienes unos gustos muy extraños Kagome

Kag: n/n Pero es que en verdad son una lindura y cuando las mueve… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (ojos brillantes, fondo rosita con destellos xD)

San: n-nU Si amiga, te creemos

Shu: n-nU Claro, nos convenciste

Rin: ¬¬ U "Chica K es muy melodramática y exagerada… nota aparte, también creo que esas orejas están hyper chidas --"

Shu: Bueno, ahora a quién le toca tirar los dados (con los susodichos en la mano)

Kag: Un momento, todavía no podemos pasar al siguiente tiro

San: Cierto, aún faltas tú

Shu: o-o Pero, es que yo…

Aya: ¬¬ Con que ya te querías escapar, pues no te funcionó

Shu: ¬¬ De que hablas, yo no tengo novio así que no tiene caso que…

Kag: ¬¬ Como que no tienes, y Sesshoumaru que

Shu: (se sonroja) O/O ¿Nani?

Rin: (su oreja se hace grande) ¬-¬ "Mmm… esto se pone bueno"

San: ¬¬ Sí, a poco vas a decir que a pesar de que pasas tanto tiempo con él, nada de nada

Shu: ¬/¬ De que rayos estás hablando

Aya: (la sujeta con su brazo, la mira fijamente) ¬¬ Ya sabes, él y tú, practicando todos los días, juntos, a veces sin nadie mas alrededor, sin que nadie los interrumpa, no me digas que no te ha dado ganas de…

Shu: ¬¬ De qué

Aya: (sonrisita maliciosa) ¬-¬ Darle un rico beso en los labios

Shu: (se sonroja aún mas) o/o ¿N-Nani?

Kag: ¬-¬ No nos digas que nunca se te ha pasado la idea por la cabeza, pasas demasiado tiempo con él

Shu: (se libera del agarre, está muy roja) o/o E-Eso no significa nada… además únicamente practicamos y de ahí no pasa…

San: ¬-¬ Y entonces por qué tartamudeas y te sonrojas mas… A mí se me hace que si te gusta

Shu: (echando humo ya) ¬/¬ N-No estoy tartamudeando… además no por que a veces estemos juntos q-quiera decir que…

Aya: (la señala) ¡Ahí esta, eso quiere decir que te gusta!

Kag: Sí, además no se olviden del besote que se dieron en las vacaciones de invierno

San: Cierto, eso lo dice todo

Shu: (cada ves mas roja) ¬/¬ Que no, no y no, eso fue un accidente, un accidente… ¡¿CUANTAS VECES LO TENGO QUE REPETIR?! (Agitando las manos)

Las tres: (cantando) Shura y Sesshoumaru, sentados bajo un árbol…

Shura: (no puede mas y se lanza sobre ellas con uno de los cojines) BASTA YA (les empieza a lanzar de almohadazos)

Aya: (cubriéndose) Oye, eso no es justo (toma otro cojín y empieza a golpear a quien caiga)

San: (recibiendo un almohadazo) ¬¬ Hey, ahora me la pagas (toma su arma blanda y responde)

Kag: (tomando su arma) Yo también, a ver quien gana

Las cuatro se empiezan a golpear con los cojines mientras las risas estallan, olvidándose momentáneamente de lo que discutían _**(Yo: que conveniente ¿no? xD)**_; Rin mientras tanto permanecía bajo la cama, aguantando sus instintos infantiles de salir y unirse a la batalla de almohadazos, esas cosas le encantaban… suspira y mira sus notas, al parecer su prima no era la única desidiosa en el grupito, la niña solo mueve la cabeza negativamente, ya era hora de que alguien hiciera algo para remediar esa situación.

San: (dando un almohadazo) Oigan, tanto ejercicio me abrió el apetito

Aya: (debajo del cojín) ¬¬ ¿De veras? Pues no parece

Kag: Yo también tengo hambre

Shu: (dejando su cojín) Pues entonces vamos a la cocina, no hay que pasar hambre (se marcha)

Las tres: ¬¬ Claro, por que le conviene… (Sus estómagos protestan) n-nU A COMER SE HA DICHO (salen de la habitación)

Rin: (sale debajo de la cama) Uff, hasta que se fueron, ya era hora (sale del cuarto y se dirige cautelosamente a la sala para vigilar a las chicas)

Aya: (sentada en la barra) Oigan, que les parece si mientras cenamos, escuchamos un poco de música

Shu: (preparando algunos emparedados) Buena idea, el radio esta por allá

Aya: n-n Excelente (va hacia el aparato)

San: ¬¬ Oye, no vayas a poner algún programita de esos raros que te gusta escuchar

Aya: ¬¬ Claro que no...

Kag: Ya, dejen de pelear, vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta

San: - Ya lo sé, solo bromeaba con Ayame, ¿verdad?

Aya: (sintonizando la estación) Sí, descuida… Ah, ya comenzó, me encanta este programa, pasan muchas canciones románticas, y es la hora de las complacencias

Kag: n-n Sí, ese programa me gusta mucho

San: Si, pasan buenas canciones

Shu: (llega con los emparedados) Bueno, pues comencemos a cenar, traeré algo de leche para acompañar

San: Yo iré

Rin: (oculta detrás del sofá) "Bien, debo actuar ahora que están distraídas, pero que hago que sea lo suficientemente bueno para que reaccionen, a ver cerebro piensa, piensa…" (Repentinamente le brillan los ojitos, una bombilla de luz encendida aparece arriba de su cabeza… xD) "SACARRACATELAS… lo tengo, usaré la radio para que el príncipe sepa lo que Shura chan siente por él y de paso los demás chicos también, soy brillante, brillante, brillante" (haciendo los mismos ademanes que el personaje de Izma, de las locuras del emperador… xD)

La pequeña se escurre sigilosamente, cuidando de no ser vista por las chicas, quienes escuchaban la música y devoraban la comida sin percatarse de que Rin estaba a pocos metros de ellas…

_SHHHHHHHHH… TAN, TAN, TAN, TAN, TAN, TAN TA, TAN, TAN, TAN, TA TAN, TAN, TAN, TAN, TURURU, TURURU, TURURUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, TURU…_

Finalmente logra llegar al pasillo y de ahí corre a su cuarto, cierra la puerta y salta hacia su cama mientras sube y baja los brazos haciendo el símbolo de la victoria, pero recuerda que su misión es secreta así que mejor deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes de echar todo a perder.

_TAN, TA TARA, TAN TA, TARA… TARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN_

_**(Lectores: ¬¬ Oye, que rayos significa tantos tururúes… O-O UN MOMENTO, NO NOS DIGAS QUE ESTAS TARAREANDO LA MÚSICA DE FONDO)**_

_**(Yo: n-nU bueno, no se los diré)**_

_**(Lectores: O-O… -caída animé general-)**_

_**(Yo: --U Ves, te dije que no sería buena idea, para la otra mejor canta la tonadita de misión imposible en tu mente chamaca)**_

_**(Rin: n-n Pero si fue divertido Aori chan, a Rin le gustó mucho la tonadita)**_

_**(Yo: n-nU Bueno…)**_

Rin ahora va por su celular y sigilosamente regresa al cuarto de su prima, toma su celular de la gaveta y comienza con su plan; volviendo a la residencia Nagano, el mentado juego del TWISTER había terminado, pero no sin sus consecuencias, el jefe de la familia yacía tumbado en el sofá con un severo dolor de espalda ocasionado por estirarse demasiado, Izayoi mientras tanto le untaba fomentos y le colocaba un parche para ayudarlo, Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru solo tenían dolor de cuello y brazos por andar en posiciones bastante extrañas, pero nada mas.

Inu: (sobándose el cuello) ¬¬ Feh, estúpido juego, por su culpa estoy todo adolorido

Sess: (sobándose su hombro) ¬¬ Eres un idiota, mas que por el juego, tu estúpida barbilla huesuda casi me perfora la espalda (señala el lugar donde la huesuda barbilla estaba enterrada… xD)

Inu: ¬¬ No me digas, pues más bien creo que mi barbilla es demasiado masculina para tu cuerpo afeminado

Sess: (molesto) ¬¬ A quien le dices afeminado, perro inútil

Inu: ¬¬ A ti, remedo de travestí mal maquillado

Sess: (ya muy enojado) ¬¬# Imbécil, ahorita mismo vas a desear no haber nacido (se abalanza sobre él)

Inu: (también se lanza) ¬¬# Excelente, ya me andaba por romperte toda la… (No termina porque se empiezan a dar de puñetazos y a hacer escándalo)

Tashio: (muy molesto por el dolor de espalda, con voz sepulcral) ¬¬# ¡¡YA BASTA, QUE NO PUEDE HABER UN POCO DE PAZ Y TRANQUILIDAD EN ESTA CASA, MALDITA SEA!!

Inu, Sess: (se paran en seco, con sus puños en la cara del otro) O-OU UPS…

Iza: (aún poniéndole el parche en la espalda) -.- Cariño, no te muevas tanto o te lastimarás más

Tashio: (su voz resuena aún mas fuerte, estremeciendo la gran mansión) ¡¡VENGAN AQUÍ LOS DOS, PERO YA!! (Alza la cabeza para mirarlos, el movimiento hace que su espalda cruja dolorosamente) o-o ARGH… MI ESPALDA… MALDICIÓN…

Iza: -.-U Te lo dije, quédate quieto…

Inu: (retirándose, aún sujetando a su hermano) Bueno… mejor nos vamos, necesitas descansar, ¿verdad hermano?

Sess: (igual) Tienes toda la razón, otro día hablamos con más calmita…

Tashio: (los mira, con ojos rojos y fulminantes) ¬¬# NINGUNO SE VA A ESCAPAR… PASAREMOS UNA NOCHE FAMILIAR… AUNQUE ME MUERA… ASI QUE MUEVAN SUS TRASEROS Y SIENTENSE EN EL SOFÁ, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (la casa cimbra hasta sus cimientos)

Inu: (muy asustado) O-OUUUU A-A la orden señor (se lanza al sofá)

Sess: (intimidado, no tiene opción) ¬¬ U Esto es humillante, seguirle temiendo a mi propio padre…

Tashio: (lo mira con ojos asesinos) ¬¬ A CALLAR, OBEDECE Y SIENTATE

Sess: (se sienta de inmediato) -- Sí señor…

Iza: Inu chan, ya que vamos a estar un rato mas juntos, enciende la radio, mi programa favorito ya debe estar terminando, al menos quiero escuchar lo final (masajeando la espalda de su marido)

Inu: (aún temeroso, no protesta por el chan) Sí madre (enciende el radio que tiene al lado)

_DJ: (con voz alegre) Bien amigos y amigas, lamentablemente el programa llegó a su fin por el día de hoy, hemos escuchado las más románticas y movidas melodías elegidas por todos ustedes y antes de pasar a la melodía final, damos nuestro agradecimiento a nuestros patrocinadores…_

**De vuelta en la pijamada…**

Aya: (bebiendo leche) Mmm… estuvo delicioso

San: Es cierto, eres una gran cocinera Shura

Shu: Pero solo fueron emparedados, no es la gran cosa

Kag: Pero los preparas deliciosos, además con la música nos cayeron mejor

San: Exacto

Shu: n-n Pues me alegra mucho que les haya gustado

Aya: SHHH… ya van a pasar la última canción

_DJ:… Bueno, ahora sí despidamos el programa con la última canción, esta fue pedida por una pequeña de nombre NIR, que nos llamó de parte de su prima SHORA y sus amigas que están escuchando este programa…_

Shu: O-O… ¿Nani?

Kag: o-o oigan, será una coincidencia o algo así

San: Seguramente, esa tal SHORA debe tener también una fiesta con sus amigas, no es nada del otro mundo…

_DJ: Y aquí tengo sus nombres, KAYAME, AJOME y TANGO…_

Aya: (mira a la castaña) ¬¬ ¿Qué decías?

San: O-O Pero de qué se trata eso, será una broma de mal gusto

Shu: Silencio, a ver que mas dice…

_DJ:… Estas chicas están muy enamoradas y le quieren dedicar una canción a sus novios SESSHOUMARU, KOGA, INUYASHA Y MIROKU, pero como les da pena, la pequeña NIR ha llamado por ellas, así que, si están escuchando esta transmisión chicos, sepan que ellas están locas por ustedes y les dedican esta canción…_

Shu: (estupefacta) O-OUUUUU P-Pero que…. Como rayos… De que se trata esto, acaso alguna de ustedes llamó bajo ese tal nombre, NIR, esto ya no fue divertido

Kag: Claro que no, estábamos aquí contigo

San: o-oU Esto ya me está asustando

Aya: -/- Espero que los chicos no estén escuchando esto…

_DJ:… Bueno, espero que estas chicas se quiten esa pena y les digan a estos chicos lo que sienten, mientras tanto, si nos escuchan, disfruten de la canción, que pasen un bonito fin de semana, adiós. (Comienza la melodía, tonada lenta y suave)_

_Mil ojos mirando hacia mi  
De los tuyos no puedo huir  
Tu mirada me tiene encantada  
Si te dejo entrar, estaré equivocada_  
_Mil palabras ya he oído  
Solo las tuyas no han desvanecido  
No puedo escapar de sus sonidos  
Estoy hipnotizada en un sueño continuo_

Otras manos lo han intentado  
Solo las tuyas me ha encontrado  
Ya no puedo esconder  
El querer sentirte al amanecer

De repente en mi vida  
Hay algo que me tiene confundida  
No lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar  
Conservar el asombro hasta el final

Otros corazones no han tenido miedo  
Solo el tuyo es el que quiero  
Haré todo para cuidar tu amor  
Quizás será una tontería, no tengo temor

De repente en mi vida  
Hay algo que me tiene confundida  
No lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar  
Conservar el asombro hasta el final

Mil veces quise estar sola  
Vivir sin tu amor aunque sea una hora  
Cada vez vuelve el llanto  
Regreso a ti, es que te quiero tanto

_Mil pensamientos giran a mi alrededor  
Hacen que se sienta paz interior  
Al pensar el porque de esta situación  
En tus besos encuentro la solución_

_De repente en mi vida  
Hay algo que me tiene confundida_

_No lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar  
Conservar el asombro hasta el final_

De repente en mi vida  
Hay algo que me tiene confundida  
No lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar  
Conservar el asombro hasta el final…

Aya: (suspirando) Ah… bueno al menos la canción no estuvo mal

Shu: ¬¬ No digas tonterías, esto no me hace ninguna gracia, cuando encuentre a esa tal NIR, me las va a pagar por hacerme pasar esta vergüenza

San: o-o Eso no importa… como fue que esa tipa se enteró de los chicos… y como supo nuestros nombres, porque solo los disfrazó, pero son los nuestros… esto es macabro…

Kag: (va con ella) Tranquila Sango, de seguro hay una explicación lógica para esto

Aya: (con cara tétrica) O simplemente hemos entrado a un lugar desconocido, a una dimensión de luz y sonido… (Haciendo su voz más tétrica)

San: o-oU Ya basta… deja de hacer eso…

Kag: ¬¬ U Ayame…

Aya: (apareciendo detrás de la castaña) Ya no estamos en casa, mas bien hemos entrado… ¡¡A LA DIMENSIÓN DESCONOCIDA!! TURURURU, TURURURU, TURURURU…

San: (los gritos de la pelirroja la ponen nerviosa) O-OUU AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (salta y cae en brazos de la chica de ojos chocolate)

Kag: (tratando de sostenerla) --UU Sango, como es posible que te la hayas creído

Aya: (revolcándose de la risa) xD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… SANGO ERES UNA MIEDOSA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

San: (se molesta) ¬¬ Ayame… ahora sí ya sacaste boleto (se baja de brazos de Kagome y se lanza sobre ella)

Kag: (la detiene) Sango cálmate, solo era una broma

San: (tratando de zafarse) ¬¬# Suéltame, nada mas quiero decirle unas cuantas cosas…

Aya: (ajena al enojo de la castaña) XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… NO PUEDO… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… RESPIRAR… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

Kag: o-o Ay no, si la suelto, Ayame irá a parar al hospital… Shura, ayúdame, no puedo detener a Sango por más tiempo…

Shu: (sin hacerle caso, pensando) Mmm… quién, quién pudo haber llamado que tenga ese nombre… NIR… NIR… (De pronto le cae el veinte) O-O un momento NIR… acaso sería…

Aya: (con dolor de estómago, llorando de la risa) JAJAJAJAJAYAYAYAYAY… NO PUEDO MAS… (De pronto su móvil empieza a sonar) JAJAYAYAYAYAY… y ahora quien es… (Mira la pantallita) O-O ES KOGA

Shu: (voltea) O-O Koga… acaso escucharía la canción… pero eso es imposible

Kag: (también su teléfono suena) O-O Es Inuyasha

San: (lo mismo, momentáneamente olvida sus ganas de amasar a Ayame con sus puños) O-O Miroku también…

Shu: (molesta) ¬¬ Ya es demasiada coincidencia… solo conozco a una personita capaz de todo esto… una que no vivirá mucho…

Rin: (detrás del sofá, escuchando todo) O-OU UPS…

Shu: (gritando) ¡¡RIN, VEN INMEDIATAMENTE MOCOSA!!

Aya: ¿Rin? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?

San: ¬¬ Que no lo ves, Rin es NIR al revés

Aya: (asombro) Ah… O.O Oye es cierto, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado

Kag, San: --U

Shu: (furiosa, camina hacia las recámaras) ¬¬ RIN, SI NO VIENES IRÉ POR TI Y NO TE VA A GUSTAR

Rin: (aún escondida) --U "Creo que mi plan no fue tan brillante como creí… mejor me quedo aquí hasta que todo se calme…" (El celular de la chica ojiazul empieza a sonar, delatándola) O-O Ay no, debí ponerle el vibrador

Shu: (volteando hacia donde esta la infortunada niña) ¬¬# AHÍ ESTÁS, VEN PARA ACÁ MOCOSA, DAME MI CELULAR (se lanza sobre ella)

Rin: (hecha a correr) o-o Espera Shura chan, quiero decirte una cosita…

Shu: (con mirada de pistola) ¬¬ Pues acércate para que me des mi teléfono y me la digas al oído… MIENTRAS DE DOY UNAS CUANTAS CACHETADOTAS (salta sobre los muebles para atraparla)

Rin: (aún con el celular sonando en su mano) o-o Auxilio (contesta el teléfono) Príncipe, eres tú, ayúdame, Shura chan me quiere pegar (se escabulle debajo de la mesa del comedor)

Shu: (mas molesta) ¬¬ Dame ese celular Rin (la sigue a gatas debajo de la mesa)

Kag: Oigan, creo que mejor la detenemos, antes de que cometa infanticidio

San: No podemos dejar que le de sus nalgadas… ¿aunque sean poquitas?

Aya: Sí, esa niña nos hizo pasar vergüenza con los muchachos

Kag: ¬¬ Chicas

Ambas: ¬¬ Esta bien… aguafiestas

Rin: (llega a la cocina) O-O Príncipe, calma a tu novia, aún soy muy joven para morir…

Shu: (cada ves mas fuera de sí) ¬¬# AHORA SÍ, ME VALE QUE MI MADRE ME ASESINE O ME CUELGUE DEL DEDO CHIQUITO DEL PIE, AHORA SÍ TE MATO CHAMACA, TE MATOOOOOO

Kag: (sujetándola por detrás) Shura, tranquilízate

San: (sujetándola de la pierna derecha) Sí… no cometas una locura

Aya: (sujetándola de la pierna izquierda) Además es solo una mocosa, contrólate

Shu: (escupiendo fuego) # NO, SUÉLTENME, DEJENME (forcejeando)

Rin: (ve que su prima es detenida, siente alivio) --U Ay, por poquito pensé que moriría… (Nuevamente hablando por el celular) Príncipe, Shura chan está tan desesperada por decirte que te ama, que casi me mata porque no le regreso su teléfono…

Shu: (totalmente roja y furiosa) ¬/¬# RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN, REGRESAME MI TELEFONOOOOOOOOOOOOO (nuevamente trata de zafarse)

Kag, San, Aya: ¬¬ U Rin, mejor cállate si quieres vivir… (Reteniéndola con mucho esfuerzo)

Rin: (no hace caso, se siente confiada) Sabes, ahorita mismo esta bien rojita de la pena, ella planeó lo de la canción pero me usó a mi para llamar a la estación, no crees que es muy romántico príncipe, a poco no esto merece boda…

Shu: (usando toda su fuerza bruta) /# YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (se suelta y se lanza sobre la niña)

Kag, San, Aya: (volando por los aires) RIN, CORRE POR TU VIDAAAAAAAAAAA

Rin: O-O Ay mamacita, se soltó la fiera (intenta correr)

Shu: (cae al suelo, pero le sujeta el pie) ¬¬ TE TENGO

Rin: O-OUUUU Mami… (Cae al suelo)

Shu: (de rodillas avanza y la sujeta firmemente, arrebatándole el teléfono) ¬¬ Ahora si chamaca, me las vas a pagar todas

Rin: T-T AUXILIO PRINCIPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

_Sess: (molesto) Ya te dije que no me llamaras así, cuantas veces lo tengo que repetir, enana_

Shu: (contestando la llamada, sin soltar a la niña que se retuerce lo más que puede para liberarse) ¬¬ Sesshoumaru, lamento todo esto, discúlpame si te hizo pasar un mal rato pero te juro que le daré el tormento mas horrible que se me ocurra…

_Sess: ¿Shura, eres tú? ¿Estás bien, no te lastimaste? Es que escuché como que alguien se cayó al suelo…_

Shu: -/- Sí, fui yo, solo así pude atrapar a Rin… pero estoy bien… solo lamento que todo esto haya pasado, todo es mi culpa, por favor perdóname

_Sess: (en tono suave) Olvídalo… no estoy molesto… no estuvo tan mal…_

Shu: (se sienta, se sonroja) o/o ¿A-A qué te refieres con eso?

_Sess: (se nota nerviosismo en su voz) Etto… pues… que la canción… no estuvo tan mal… no fue desagradable…_

Shu: (sonríe)… ¿De veras?... Entonces, ¿no estás molesto?

_Sess: Para nada… aunque Izayoi se puso a gritar como loca cuando escuchó la dedicatoria, no hayamos como pararle el pico_

Shu: n/nU Entiendo…

_Sess: Bueno… solo te llamé para eso… disfruta el resto de tu fiesta, nos veremos el lunes, ¿bien?_

Shu: Sí, me parece bien… que descanses… hasta pronto…

_Sess: Hasta pronto…_

Shu: (espera en silencio sin colgar)… ¿No vas a colgar?

_Sess: Es que… esperaba a que tú colgaras para yo colgar…_

Shu: (sonríe, sonrojada) Y yo a que tú colgaras para yo colgar…

_Sess: (se ríe) Vaya… parecemos un par de enamorados haciendo una de esas escenas cursis, ¿no?_

Shu: (ríe también) Tienes razón… bueno, ahora sí voy a colgar… hasta pronto, que descanses

_Sess: Tú también… que tengas dulces sueños… nos vemos_

Shu: Nos vemos… (Cuelga, se queda mirando el teléfono mientras suspira) -/- Mmm…

Rin: (aún en el piso, la mira pícaramente) ¬-¬ ¿No que no te gustaba el príncipe, Shura chan?

Shu: (sale del encanto) O/O Etto… no digas tonterías… solo estaba disculpándome con él por todas las molestias que le causaste, eso fue todo chamaquita (guarda su teléfono)

Rin: ¬-¬ ¿Y por eso estabas suspirando?

Shu: ¬/¬ Bueno, eso es… es porque…

Rin: (empieza a cantar) ¬-¬ Sí le gusta, si le gusta, a Shura chan le gusta el príncipe Sesshoumaru, le gusta, lo quiere besar, se quiere casar…

Shu: (totalmente roja, mas que un jitomate) / YA BASTA, AHORA SÍ TE VOY A HACER CALLAR CHAMACA

Rin: (se escapa y empieza a correr nuevamente) xD A SHURA LE GUSTA SESS, A SHURA LE GUSTA SESS, SE QUIERE CASAR, LO QUIERE BESAR, BESAR…

Kag: (de cabeza en el sofá) --U Otra vez, vamos con lo mismo

San: (con las piernas arriba junto a la pared) -´- Esto comienza a volverse tedioso, ¿no creen?

Aya: (sobre la barra de la cocina) xD Pero es muy divertido

La persecución se reanuda nuevamente, provocando un gran escándalo en todo el edificio, muebles volando, chicas gritando, etc., los vecinos empezaban a despertarse y a reclamar, mientras que el edificio empezaba a crujir, además de que el ruido y los fuertes golpes ocasionaban que varias alarmas de automóviles se encendieran, ocasionando tremendo escándalo en el vecindario… realmente esta pijamada se recordaría por largo, largo tiempo, xD

* * *

**Siguiente** **CLASE 14: KND, LOS CHAVOS DE LA CUADRA, OPERACIÓN "CITA" (Como Iniciar Tratos Amorosos)**

Bueno, espero les guste, la cancion se llama DE REPENTE y es de Soraya, gracias a Kouga09 por sus idea, gracias koi, cuidense y hasta la proxima xD

**ATTE. Aori Hime Murasaki "siempre habrá un cielo azul dentro de tu corazón"**


	28. 14 KND: OPERACION CITA

**HOLA, SALUDOS A TODOS, FINALMENTE PUDE SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO, GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU COMPRENSION... (de pronto siente que todas las miradas furiosas de sus lectores se le clavan furiosamente) nnU JEJEJEJE... YA SE YA SE, LO SIENTO PERO ES QUE NO HABIA PODIDO, ADEMAS PIENSEN EN QUE SI ME ASESINAN AHORA, NO SABRAN EN QUE ACABA LA HISTORIA, VERDAD QUE ESO SI ES MUCHO PEOR QUE LA LARGA ESPERA? YA SABIA QUE ASI LO VERIAN JEJEJEJEJEJE...**

**BUENO, ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A ELIZABET, YA QUE ME MANDO MENSAJES HASTA EL CANSANCIO PARA VER CUANDO PONIA EL CAPITULO, BUENO, PUES AQUI LO TIENES, ESPERO LO DISFRUTES.**

**INUYASJA Y DEMAS NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI (por cierto, gracias por el final rumiko sensei, inuxkag forever xD), POR LO QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME DARA LAS GANANCIAS QUE TANTO ME HACEN FALTA t-t PERO NI MODO, DISFRUTENLA Y SONRIAN XD**

* * *

**CLASE 14: KND, LOS CHAVOS DE LA CUADRA, OPERACIÓN "CITA" (Como Iniciar Tratos Amorosos)**

Inu: (gritando a todo pulmón) ¡¡SI, LO LOGRÉ, PASE, PASEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

El grito resuena en toda la escuela, haciendo incluso que varias aves posadas en los árboles huyeran asustadas… Contra toda expectativa que tuviera todo el personal académico, Inuyasha Nagano lo había conseguido, había aprobado todas las materias sin quedar a deber ninguna… claro, principalmente todo gracias a Kagome ya que si ella no lo hubiera arreado como a un burro necio sin mecate _**(Yo: -revolcándose de la risa frente a su pantalla- xD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…) (Inu: ¬¬# Ja, ja, no me hagas reír que tengo el labio partido)**_, no hubiera entregado todas sus tareas ni estudiado para los exámenes; los alumnos salen del salón aún cubriéndose los oídos ya que el grito del joven albino aún les hacía escuchar un zumbido molesto.

Kag: (le da un golpe en el brazo) ¬¬ Baka, que rayos pensabas al gritar de esa manera dentro del salón

Inu: ¬¬ Oye, no me golpees… ni que hubiera sido tan malo, solo grité un poquito

Kag: ¬¬ ¿Un poquito? Por si no te diste cuenta, casi nos dejas sordos a todos

Inu: ¬¬ Bueno, bueno ya… no seas exagerada

Kag: No estoy exagerando, no soy la única que sufre dolor de oídos, dile Sango… (Voltea, pero la chica no está) ¿Sango? ¿Dónde se metió?

Inu: Tampoco Miroku está, juraría que venían detrás de nosotros

Mientras tanto, afuera del edificio, en uno de los amplios jardines del campus, la castaña y el chico de la coleta caminaban buscando alejarse de todo el barullo provocado por el albino.

San: (con una mano en su oído) -.- Vaya… pensé que jamás dejaría de escuchar ese zumbido

Mir: (deteniéndose, la mira) ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Ya no te duele?

San: Ya estoy bien, descuida, pero y tú

Mir: (le sonríe) Ya estoy acostumbrado a los gritos desgañotados de Inuyasha, nos conocimos desde el jardín de niños, lo hubieras visto gritar cada ves que su madre lo iba a dejar…

San: ¿En serio? No lo puedo creer, con el carácter que tiene ahora jamás me lo hubiera imaginado xD

Mir: xD Así es, no paraba de gritar hasta que su madre regresaba con él…

San: (riéndose) xD ja, ja, ja…

Mir: (le sonríe tiernamente) ¿Sabías que te ves más hermosa cuando te ríes así?

San: (para de reír, se sonroja) No… no es cierto… (Baja la mirada)

Mir: - Por cierto, gracias por la canción, es la primera ves que me dedican una

San: (lo mira nuevamente) Pero… pero ese mismo día te dije que todo fue un error, una broma de la prima de Shura

Mir: (la toma de la mano) Vamos, no seas tan tímida (acerca la mano de la chica a su cara y empieza a frotarla en su mejilla, como en la OVA 2) Yo sé que a todas les dio pena, pero no tenían porqué, no tiene nada de malo expresar los sentimientos…

San: (se sonroja mucho más) o/o B-Baka, ya te dije lo que pasó, entiéndelo… y deja de hacer eso, todos nos están viendo (retira su mano, soltándose del agarre del chico)

Mir: (sonríe divertido) n-n Estás siendo tímida de nuevo, luces tan linda cuando te apenas

San: (cada ves mas rojita… que cute ¿no? xD)-/ /- No, no, no, tú tienes la culpa, no entiendes nada de lo que trato de explicarte…

Mir: (la toma del brazo y la abraza) Tranquila, eso ya no importa… solo quiero estar contigo, solo eso…

San: (su corazón late a mil por hora) o/o… Miroku…

Mir: (estrechándola mas contra su pecho) Sango… yo… (Desliza su mano por la espalda de la chica)

San: (sube las manos para abrazarlo)… Miroku… (De repente siente la mano del chico en su parte posterior) -´- Nunca te rindes, ¿verdad?

Mir: n-nU Es mi mano ya sabes… es que eres tan irresistible Sanguito

San: (lo toma de las mejillas y las hala fuertemente) ¬¬# Ya deja de inventar excusas, siempre es lo mismo contigo, eres un pervertido, un grandísimo baka (lo suelta y se marcha)

Mir: (con las mejillas hinchadas) n-nU Ay… espera Sanguito, no abandones a tu KIKO, espérame, te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer… Sango… (Corre tras ella, igual que en el capítulo 161 xD)

El día transcurre con normalidad, para todos los que aprobaron ese era su último día de clases así que no tenían nada que hacer excepto empacar sus cosas para volver a sus hogares en las vacaciones de verano, sin embargo para todos los reprobados la historia era otra, debían tomar clases de verano y hacer los exámenes extraordinarios para aprobar _**(Yo: esas pruebas son extraordinarias por que es EXTRAORDINARIO si las pasas… --U nada mas de recordar esos mendigos exámenes, se me revuelve la pancita…)**_; Kaede examinaba los resultados que le habían entregado los profesores en la comodidad de su catacumba_**… (Kae: ¬¬ Oye) (Yo: o-o UPS, se me salió… lo siento, es la costumbre xD)**_, digo oficina, mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

Kae: (quitándose el monóculo… por que solo tiene un ojo, ¿entienden? xD) --… Justo cuando pensé que este año podría tomarme unas buenas vacaciones, me tenía que tocar impartir cursos de verano… y yo que quería ir a los baños termales para ablandarme los callos y limarme los juanetes…

Secretaria: (por el interfon) Disculpe vice rectora, la buscan aquí afuera

Kae: (contestando por el aparatejo ese xD) ¬¬ Espero que no sea algún chamaco que viene a rogar por no quedarse a curso de verano, por que si es así, de ninguna manera me convencerá…

Niño: (de unos cinco o seis años, pelirrojo con su cabello sujeto en una coleta alta, de ojitos verdes y risueño, entra de golpe) ¡¡ABUELITA, SOY YO!! (Con una gran sonrisa)

Kae: (sorprendida) O-O Ay por todas las garrapatas del lomo del perro del vecino… Shipo no me andes asustando así, ¿acaso quieres que me dé un infarto?

S: (riendo) - Ay abuelita, no exageres, como dice mi papá "mala hierba nunca muere", es lo mismo contigo

Kae: ¬¬ Con que eso dijo tu padre, ¿no? Cuando lo vea, discutiré eso mas a fondo con él (con su único ojo hecha una mirada vidriosa que le daría miedo hasta al mas valiente de todos)

S: (se ríe) xD Abuelita, con esa cara pareces una muñequita

Kae: (sonríe) - ¿En serio lo crees? Bueno, ya no soy tan joven como cuando tenía 60, pero aun no he perdido esa belleza que vuelve loco al género masculino…

S: (riendo mucho más) xD NOOOOOOOO… dije que parecías una muñequita pero como las que vimos mi papá y yo cuando fuimos al museo de cera, tu ojo parece de vidrio y tu piel arrugadita parece de cera, eso dijo mi papá, hasta dijo que olías igual

Kae: O-Ó # ¿Qué, qué dijo? (una gran vena latente aparece en su frente, manos y cuello…: P) ¬¬# "Ese zángano, no solo se atrevió a casarse con mi hija, sino también se da el lujo de insultar a una beldad como yo… pero esta ves sí me las va a pagar…"

S: (inocente, se acerca a ella) Abuelita, te estoy hablando, ¿ya te esta fallando tu oído biónico?

Kae: ¬¬ No, estaba pensando en algo que le concierne a tu padre… a propósito, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

S: Mi mami me trajo de camino al trabajo, es que quiero saber cuando me vas a llevar al acuario como me lo prometiste

Kae: Ah, ya veo… lamento decirte que no podré llevarte, este año reprobaron demasiados chamacos y ahora a mí me tocó impartir los cursos de verano, así que estaré muy ocupada

S: (con los ojitos aguados xD) T-T Pero… pero tu me prometiste que me llevarías

Kae: ¬¬ U Si, ya lo sé, pero…

S: (soltando el llanto… _**Yo: ¿Por que todos los chamacos chillan siempre para salirse con la suya? Eso es jugar sucio ¬¬**_) T-T BUAAAAAAAA, TU ME PROMETISTE, YO QUIERO IR AL ACUARIOOOOO, BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

Kae: (apaga su aparato para la sordera xD) ¬¬ U "Menos mal que puedo apagar esta cosa o me volvería a quedar sorda con los chillidos de este niño… tengo que pensar en una manera de hacerlo callar…" (Voltea y mira por la ventana, alcanza a divisar varias figuras conocidas, sonríe maliciosamente) ¬-¬ Excelente, justo lo que necesitaba

**Mientras tanto, en el jardín cerca de la rectoría…**

Rin: (señala emocionada) ¡¡Mira Shura chan, una mariposa de colores!!

Shu: --U Sí Rin, es la quinta en menos de diez minutos

Rin: - Pero esta es la mas bonita

San: Pues yo la veo igual a las otras

Kag: - Se ve que tienes mucha energía, pequeña Rin

Rin: Es que siempre me desayuno mi CHOCOLATOTE XD (alza el brazo con el puño cerrado)

Shu: ¬¬ Ya te dije que dejes de ver tanta televisión, el cerebro se te pudrirá dentro de tu cabeza (le desordena el ya de por sí rebelde cabello)

Rin: (riendo) xD Pero si no la miro, no voy a estar en onda… ah, otra mariposa (corre hacia el insecto)

Shu: -.-U Ya… no se ni para qué me molesto, nunca me hace caso

Kag: (riéndose) - No seas tan estricta, es solo una niña, solo quiere divertirse, mi hermano también es así

San: Pero mi hermano Kojaku es todo lo contrario, no le gusta que le digan niño y actúa como si fuera mayor de lo que es, a veces se molesta por que me burlo de sus gestos xD

Kag: xD Sí, ya lo he visto

Shu: (suspira para después sonreír) Bueno, creo que tienen razón, aunque a veces su hiperactividad es inaguantable, supongo que realmente solo busca pasar un buen rato

Kag: Así es… y hablando de pasar un buen rato, ¿alguna va a salir a algún lado en las vacas?

San: No creo, mi padre tiene demasiado trabajo

Shu: (con mirada un poco melancólica) No… Rin solo pasará una semana mas aquí y después regresará a Nueva York para asistir a un campamento de verano

San: ¿No irás con ella? Hace tiempo que no ves a tu familia

Shu: No, de todas maneras aunque vaya, mi madre no dejará de estar ocupada, mejor me quedo aquí, a ver con que me entretengo

San: -.- Ya veo... Lo siento, no quise molestarte

Shu: (le sonríe) n-n Descuida, estoy bien

Kag: Bueno, yo tampoco saldré, así que estuve pensando, que les parece si entre nosotros organizamos un viaje para pasar las vacaciones

San: Que gran idea

Shu: Sí, estupenda, podremos ir a donde queramos y no nos aburriremos en casa todo el día

Kag: n-n Perfecto, solo falta decírselo a Ayame, Inuyasha y Miroku, a ver que opinan

San: ¬/¬ Espera, ¿Miroku también irá? Pero si es un hentai, nos arruinará el viaje

Kag: ¬-¬ Ya déjate de ese cuento Sango, yo se que no quieres dejar de verlo en las vacaciones, si trata de pasarse de listo, bien puedes meterlo en cintura de inmediato

Shu: Cierto, nada mas con que levantes tu puño y vas a ver si no se comporta

San: xD JEJEJEJE… Tienen razón, entonces vayamos a decírselo…

Rin: (escuchando todo) ¬¬ "Vaya, y yo que me tengo que regresar… de haberlo sabido me quedaba y me aseguraba de que Shura chan y el príncipe aclararan su relación de una buena ves…"

Kae: (aparece de repente) Vaya, pero que coincidencia, justamente a ustedes las estaba buscando señoritas

San: O-O Ay mamacita, no espanten… De seguro nos va a castigar por llegar tarde a clases

Shu: ¬¬ Sango, las clases terminaron ya, recuérdalo

San: n-nU Es cierto, es que como me tomó por sorpresa, lo olvidé

Kag: ¿Y que necesita de nosotras profesora Kaede?

Kae: Pues, sin querer escuché que ninguna de ustedes tenía nada que hacer y justamente necesito que alguien me haga un favorcito

Las tres: O.o ¿Nani? ¿Un favor?

Kae: Como sabrán, este año me tocó a mi ser la que dé los cursos de verano para los reprobados y por eso no podré llevar a mi nieto al acuario (lo saca de detrás de su espalda… _**¿acaso tendrá un porta equipajes secreto o algo así? O-o**_)

S: (aun llorando) T-T Snif, snif… (Alza la mirada y observa a la chica de ojos chocolate) o.o

Kag: (no puede evitar sentir ternura) n/n Ah… pero que pequeño mas lindo (lo toma en sus brazos y lo abraza)

Rin: (observando la escena) Mmm… esto se ve interesante (se acerca)

S: (se sonroja) -/- G-gracias señorita

Kag: n/n Que lindo, pero llámame Kagome, y como te llamas

S: (con vocecita de chiqueo… xD) -/- Me llamo Shipo

Kag: n/n Pero que lindo nombre

San: ¬¬ U siempre es lo mismo, si ve algo lindo, no lo puede resistir

Shu: ¬¬ U Se a que te refieres, aún recuerdo lo de las orejas de Inuyasha

Kae: (sonrisa maliciosa) Bien, entonces así quedamos, el viernes próximo nos vemos aquí para que lleven a mi nieto al acuario

Kag: O.O ¿Nani?

San: O.O Hey, un momento, pues a que hora dijimos que si

Shu: ¬¬ Lo sentimos pero nosotras no podemos…

Rin: (gritando emocionada) xD SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, VAMOS AL ACUARIO, YO TAMBIEN QUIERO IR, ANDA LLEVENME A MI TAMBIÉN, POR FIS, POR FIS, PORFISSSSSSSSSSS

S: (sonriendo) xD SIIIIIIIII, GRACIAS ABUELITA, GRACIAS KAGOME CHAN, IRÉ AL ACUARIO, IRÉ AL ACUARIO

Kag: O-OU Pe-pero…

Shu: (con su mano en la frente) -- Ay no, otra ves no

San: ¬¬ Un momento, nosotras no tenemos por que cuidar a su nieto, tenemos una vida privada por si no lo sabía

Shu: ¬¬ Así es, somos estudiantes, no lacayos a su disposición, tenemos muchas otras cosas que hacer en estas vacaciones, díselo Kagome

San: Sí, dile

Kag: n-nU Etto… pues… pues nosotras… (Mira la carita del pequeño)

S: (ojitos grandes y lagrimosos, con vocecita chillona, mirándola tristemente) T-T… Pero… yo quiero ir… por favor… Kagome chan… (Ojitos de perrito triste… PERO QUE CHANTAJISTA NOS SALIO ESTE ZORRITO XD)

Rin: (pegándose a su prima como lapa) Shura chan, yo también quiero ir al acuario, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…

Shu: (se tapa los oídos) No, no dejaré que me hagas un COCO WASH con tus insistencias… piensa algo bonito, piensa algo bonito…

Kag: (a punto de ceder) n-nUU Sango… amiga… ¿no podemos llevarlos… aunque sea por un ratito nada mas? Es que esa carita…

San: O-Ó No es posible, ¿Cómo se dejan chantajear por unos chamacos? ¿No les da vergüenza? Es increíble que todo lo tenga que hacer yo (mirando a la anciana) ¬¬ Escuche profesora, lo sentimos muchísimo pero mis amigas y yo no podremos cuidar de su nieto, ya tenemos planes, así que ahora nos marchamos (toma a Shipo de los brazos de Kagome y se lo pone enfrente a la anciana) Tenga, tenemos prisa

Kae: (mirándola fijamente) ¬¬ Ay, pero que lástima que no quieran hacerme ese favor y yo que contaba con ustedes, ahora mi pequeño Shipo se pondrá muy triste, y no me gusta para nada verlo así, cuando eso pasa me da por hacer algo drástico (voz irónica)

San: ¬¬ Y eso que tiene que ver con que no me reciba a este niño (aún alzando al pequeño en brazos)

Kae: (expresión maliciosa que aterra) ¬-¬ Pues algo muy drástico… como cambiar sus calificaciones aprobatorias por no aprobatorias

Las tres: O-O ¿NANI?

Kae: ¬-¬ Así es, es mi manera saludable de quitarme la tensión por los lloriqueos de mi querido nieto

San: ¬¬ U Momento, eso es injusto, además las calificaciones ya están pasadas a la boleta, ya no las puede cambiar

Kae: (sonriendo con MALEVOSIDAD… ¿esa es una palabra? O-o) ¬-¬ Oh, claro que no, mi niña ingenua, eso sucede cuando te gradúas, mientras se quedan en un archivo de computadora… el cual es muy fácil de alterar, si me permites decirlo… (Comienza a reírse MACABROSICAMENTE… O-o ora, de nuevo con las PALABROSICAS RARESICAS xD)

San: (se vuelve de piedra) OO ¡¡NANI??

Kae: (mirando a las otras chicas) ¬-¬ Y ustedes, ¿tienen algo que decir en cuanto a esto?

Kag: n-nU No, para nada, no mas a que hora vamos por él

Shu: n-nU Lo mismo digo

Rin: (viendo a la anciana) - Yo también puedo ir con su nieto, ¿verdad? Así tendrá con quien jugar

Kae: (cambia su expresión a una aterradoramente dulce) - Por supuesto linda criatura

Rin: xD WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, lo ves Shura chan, iremos al acuario

Shu: -- Si… ya lo escuche… "T-T por que a mí…"

Kae: Ahora recuerdo, señorita Higurashi, usted tiene un hermano menor, ¿cierto? Tráigalo también

Kag: -.- Como usted diga

Kae: (volteando a la chica de piedra… xD) Y usted también señorita Tajiya, traiga a su hermano, quiero que mi nieto se divierta, bueno, nos vemos el viernes, vamonos Shipo

S: (salta de los brazos de piedra al suelo) - Sí abuelita, nos vemos pronto Kagome chan (se marcha corriendo con la anciana)

San: (se rompe, pero vuelve a la normalidad de inmediato xD) T-T Por que… todo este tiempo viví una mentira… y ahora que mas va a seguir, ¿la carne de la cafetería en realidad no es carne?, ¿La leche no es leche de verdad? ¿El cielo en realidad no es azul? ¿Este mundo no es real sino algo paralelo a otra dimensión desconocida e inexplorada por el hombre?

Kag: ¬¬ Ya párale Sango, ni que fuera el fin del mundo, solamente vamos a llevar el niño al acuario… junto a mi hermano, el tuyo y la sobrina de Shura, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

Shu: --U Ni te lo imaginas amiga

Rin: (sonriendo de oreja a oreja) xD VAMOS A IR AL ACUARIO, VAMOS A IR AL ACUARIO, LA, LA, LA, LA… (De repente un foco se prende sobre la cabeza de la niña, una mirada maliciosa asoma por sus ojitos marrones) ¬-¬ "Esto no podría haber salido mejor, se me acaba de ocurrir el mejor de los planes… ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…" (Risita tipo cerebro, del laboratorio de Dexter xD)

**Finalmente, el viernes llega…**

Kagome termina de alistarse, lleva una blusa blanca y unos pantalones pescador color verde claro, toma un poco de brillo labial y se da los últimos toques; mientras tanto, su madre prepara el almuerzo y Sota no dejaba de mirar el reloj. Kagome baja sonriente para alistar todo antes de que los demás pasen por ella.

Kag: n-n Gracias por prepararnos el almuerzo mamá

Mama: (sonriendo dulcemente) Por nada cariño, ya casi termino, solo me falta el almuerzo de Hitomi

Kag: ¿Nani? ¿Hitomi? ¿Y ella quién es? O.o

Mama: Ay, pues es la pequeña novia de tu hermano, ella también va a ir con ustedes, ¿o no?

Kag: Pues que yo sepa no (mira a su hermano) ¬¬ Sota, explícate

Sota: n-nU Pues… es que cuando le dije a Hitomi que iríamos al acuario, dijo que también quería ir y… pues la verdad yo…

Kag: ¬¬ No me digas, no le pudiste decir que no… Te pasas Sota, tan siquiera me hubieras avisado, ahora como le digo a los demás que va a ir uno más al viaje, que tal si no cabe en el auto

Sota: ¬¬ Pero no es justo, tu siempre sales con tu novio orejas de perro, por que yo no puedo salir con mi novia también

Kag: ¬¬ Oye, no me salgas con eso ahorita…

Mama: Ya, no discutan mas, seguramente pueden hacerle un espacio, ¿no Kagome?

Kag: Pero mamá…

Sota: (suena el timbre) ¡¡Ya llegó!! (Corre a la puerta)

Mama: Vamos hija, mira que está muy emocionado…

Kag: --U Ash… está bien, por esta ves, solo espero que no cause problemas

La joven ayuda a su madre a terminar de preparar el almuerzo, Sota llega sonriendo con una jovencita de cabello castaño que también sonríe muy emocionada; minutos después se escucha el claxon de un automóvil, Kagome toma todas las cosas y sale de la casa seguida de dos pequeños bólidos que bajan las peligrosas escaleras de su casa casi, casi como kamikazes… Cuando llega al final, se queda sorprendida de ver a sus amigas en una camioneta color rojo junto con Inuyasha y Miroku, mientras que al volante un serio Sesshoumaru toca la bocina continuamente, visiblemente molesto.

Rin: (asomándose por la ventana) HOLA KAGOME CHAN, APRESÚRATE PORQUE SE HACE TARDE Y EL PRÍNCIPE SE ENOJARÁ (con una gran sonrisota)

Shu: (de copiloto, avergonzada) ¬/¬ Rin, ya basta

Sota: WOW… ya viste esta camioneta, esta genial

Hitomi: Si, está súper FASHION, y podremos viajar todos súper cómodos

Kag: O.O Pe-Pero… que están haciendo todos aquí… se suponía que solo iríamos Sango, Shura, nuestros hermanos, el nieto de la momia y yo…

San: (asomándose por la ventana) n-nU Yo también pensé lo mismo pero…

Rin: (abriendo la puerta y bajando) n-n Es que es mas divertido si vamos muchos, así que le llamé al príncipe y él trajo a todos los demás, ¿verdad que fue una gran idea?

Shu: (aún avergonzada) ¬/¬ Si claro, si el llamarlos una y otra ves sin parar lo consideras buena idea…

Inu: ¬¬ Feh, además yo no voy a ser el único que se quede en casa soportando las niñerías de nuestro padre, por eso si ese Bakamaru se safa, yo también

Mir: n-n Y a donde vaya Sanguito, también iré yo

San: --U

Ko: (de brazos cruzados) ¬¬ Bah, yo ni quería venir a este cochino viaje para niños

Sess: ¬¬ Feh… Bueno, piensan quedarse ahí todo el día o que, o me voy sin ustedes

Rin: n-n Ya vamos, Kagome chan apresúrate a subir que el príncipe ya quiere seguir platicando a gusto con Shura chan

Shu: ¬/¬ Rin, ya te dije que no digas esas cosas

Sess: (suspirando pesadamente) --U

Kagome sube al auto junto con sus acompañantes y parten a la academia para recoger al bodoque de la vice rectora, es decir al pequeño Shipo, quien estaba mas que emocionado al ver llegar la camioneta con tantos amigos nuevos, Kaede solo les hecha una mirada vidriosa, diciendo "mas les vale que mi nieto se divierta, o si no me los fusilo", haciendo que mas de uno se pusiera nervioso. Ya con toda la carga completa, el viaje hacia el acuario comienza, los chicos van cada quien en su rollo mientras que sus pequeños invitados empiezan a socializar.

Rin: (con una playera roja y unos pantalones cortos café claro) ¬¬ Bien, escuchen niños, necesito de su ayuda para una misión peligrosa y difícil, o sea, lograr que mi prima y el príncipe terminen juntos antes de terminar este viaje, tal ves algunos caigan en el transcurso de esta misión pero será un bajo precio si logramos nuestro objetivo… y bien, que me dicen chavos, ¿cuento con ustedes?

Hitomi: (carita de enamorada) Ah, pero que lindo, siempre quise ser casamentera, cuenta conmigo

Sota: O.o ¿Nani? ¿Qué acaso no íbamos a ver peces?

S: o.o Pero yo quiero jugar y ver a los animales

Ko: ¬¬ Pero que te pasa niña loca, vete con tus tonterías infantiles a otro lado

Rin: (mirada macabra) ¬¬ Tal ves no me expliqué bien, cuento con ustedes… O LES DOY SUS PATADITAS VERANIEGAS EN LAS COSTILLITAS (alzando el puño)

Sota: O-OU Ay mama… así por las buenas, claro que te ayudaré

S: o-oU Bueno… supongo que puedo ayudarte entre que veo los peces y juego…

Ko: (atemorizado por la mirada de Rin) O.OU Ay, mi hermana me trajo con una mocosa desquiciada

Hitomi: (aun en las nubes) n-n La, la, la, que lindo es el amor…

Rin: (sonrisa maliciosa) ¬-¬ Excelente, entonces cuando lleguemos dará inicio la operación CITA

Ko: ¿Nani?

Rin: ¬¬ Como Iniciar Tratos Amorosos, o sea HELLO… ¿Qué no tienes imaginación? Tenías que ser un bobo preadolescente

Ko: ¬¬ Oye, no me culpes por tener un criterio mas maduro que el tuyo, niña loca, además no soy ningún bobo preadolescente

Rin: ¬¬ Silencio bobo preadolescente, de ahora en adelante me llamarás número 1 (se coloca unos lentes oscuros que sacó de quien sabe donde)

Ko: ¬¬ U Ay, no puede ser

Rin: (mirando a Sota) Tú serás número 2 y te encargarás del equipo (le entrega una bolsa con comunicadores y otras cosillas que consiguió en Internet xD)

Sota: (la toma) Entendido número 1

Rin: (viendo a Hitomi) Tu serás número 3 y serás la espía (le entrega uno de esos aparatitos que venden para escuchar de lejos)

Hitomi: (emocionada) Sí, me encanta el chisme (toma el aparatejito) Estoy lista número 1

Rin: (ahora con Shipo) Tú serás número 4 y serás mi mandadero

S: -.- Esta bien… pero la próxima jugamos a otra cosa número 1

Rin: (con Kojaku) ¬¬ Y tú bobo preadolescente, serás número 5 y eso por que te necesito para que el equipo este completo, pero te estaré vigilando (acerca y aleja su dedo de sus ojos, mirándolo fijamente)

Ko: ¬¬ Preferiría mil veces ir de compras con mi hermana o dejar que mi tía la gorda me pellizcara los cachetes todo el día que estar aquí, creéme

Rin: Bien, cuando lleguemos cada quien tomará su posición cuando dé la señal, ¿entendido?

Todos: (menos Kojaku) Sí número 1

Kag: (volteando a ver a los chicos) Oye Sango, tal parece que los niños empiezan a llevarse muy bien, fue una buena idea traerlos

San: Eso espero, de lo contrario tendré que soportar el genio de Kojaku de regreso a casa --U

El viaje transcurrió sin complicaciones hasta que finalmente llegaron al Mega Acuario, un gran edificio de varios pisos de alto en el que se exhibían una gran cantidad de animales marinos, con una excelente cafetería y restaurante _**(Yo: imagínenselo como el acuario que sale en ese capítulo de Sakura, cuando atrapa la carta agua, es mas o menos similar)**_; gracias a la alocada forma de conducir de Sesshoumaru, habían podido llegar antes de que el estacionamiento se llenara, los niños miraban emocionadísimos por las ventanas del auto ya que cerca del acuario había una feria, con juegos y toda la cosa, haciendo que sus ojitos brillaran de la emoción.

Sota: xD WOW, UNA FERIA, QUE CHIDO

S: XD Podremos pasar del acuario a la feria y al acuario otra ve…

Hitomi: - Será muy divertido, me quiero ganar un osito en los juegos de canicas, son mis favoritos

Rin: (con los lentes, voz seria) Si, pero recuerden que estamos en una misión, no pierdan de vista nuestro objetivo primario, gracias (haciendo una pose con sus brazos cruzados)

Ko: ¬¬ Genial, como si no fuera suficiente con estar con esta niña loca en el acuario, también tenía que haber una feria que alocara a todos…

Sess: (estacionando el auto) ¬¬ Bien, llegamos, bájense ya que necesito respirar, el aire aquí esta muy enviciado gracias a cierto baka que no voy a mencionar

Shu: (pegada a la ventana abierta) --U Gracias al cielo, ya llegamos…

Inu: ¬¬ Feh, ya te lo dije, yo no fui el del gas oscuro, fue Miroku

Mir: (tapándose la nariz) ¬¬ Que pasó, que pasó, vamos hay… ahógate tu solo en esto cuate

Inu: ¬¬ No te hagas, el de las orejas calientes se lo echó y tu las traes así

Sess: ¬¬ Me vale lo que tengas que decir, el que le va a explicar a nuestro padre de la peste en los asientos de piel de su nueva camioneta vas a ser tu, tarado (saca las llaves y las guarda en su bolsillo)

Inu: ¬¬ Grr, como me choca que me acuses de todo, como si tú no tuvieras ese tipo de funciones corporales

San: (tapándose la nariz con la mano) -.¬ Ay Inuyasha, el pez por la boca muere

Kag: (cubriéndose con un pañuelo) ¬/¬ Mejor quédate callado y vamonos que tenemos mucho que ver

El grupo baja rápidamente del auto y podemos ver que llevan puesto los demás: Sango lleva una blusa azul claro de un hombro y sin mangas y unos jeans negros ajustados a su figura con unos CONVERSE de igual color, Shura lleva una blusa estilo BABY DOLL color rosa con estampado de flores y una mini falda a la cadera blanca y unas sandalias con cordones largos atados hasta la mitad de sus piernas, Inuyasha lleva una playera roja con el logo BAD DOG al frente y jeans azules, Miroku lleva una playera negra y una chaqueta de jeans color violeta y jeans azul oscuro y Sesshoumaru lleva una playera sin mangas color hueso ajustada, dejando ver sus fuertes brazos y bien formado torso _**(Yo: ¬ ah, papacito hermoso, bello, quiero xD)**_, y jeans color índigo un poco deslavados y sus CONVERSE… AHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUE GUAPO ES, GUAPO, GUAPO…

_**(Lectores: ¬¬ Oye, como que ya te desviaste un poco del tema ¿no?)**_

_**(Yo: ¬¬ y eso que, soy la autora y puedo desviarme del tema lo que yo quiera… además esto bien vale la pena ¬)**_

_**(Lectoras: -con un charcote de baba- ¬ SIIIIIIIII, MAS PIEL, MUESTRANOS MAS PIEL)**_

_**(Lectores, hombres: --U)**_

Ejem… bueno, regresando al tema, los niños vestían así: Shipo viste un overol verde y una playera blanca, Sota una playera color mostaza y un pantalón corto café oscuro, Hitomi un vestido amarillo suave y Kojaku una playera negra y jeans color caqui; una ves abajo, Rin mira fijamente a su equipo mientras asiente…

Rin: (mirando al frente, alzando una mano) ¡¡CHAVOS DE LA CUADRA, A SUS POSICIONES!! (Corre hacia el acuario)

Todos: (menos Kojaku) ¡¡SEÑORA, SI SEÑORA!! (Corren detrás de ella)

Ko: -´- No es posible que le sigan el jueguito, es ridículo…

San: (sorprendida) Kojaku, que pasa, por que todos se echaron a correr

Kag: (igual) ¿Acaso se trata de algún juego o algo así?

Ko: ¬¬ No se y ni quiero saber… es una tonta idea de esa niña loca que trajeron

Shu: (acercándose) ¬¬ No me digas que esa enana ya comenzó a hacer sus travesuras

Ko: (mirando a la ojiazul, se sonroja un poco) ¬/¬ Etto… pues no se bien, pero supuestamente ella dijo que nosotros íbamos a…

Rin: (llega corriendo como estampida) - Kojaku, amiguito, por que te tardas tanto, te estamos esperando acá

Ko: (voltea asustado) O-O Ora, no espantes

Rin: (riéndose forzadamente) -U Pero que dices amiguito, no bromees, anda vamonos, los demás nos esperan (lo toma del brazo, dándole un pellizco discretamente)

Ko: (se le salen lagrimitas de los ojos por el pellizco) x( Auch, oye…

Shu: (mirándola fijamente) ¬¬ Rin, que rayos estás tramando ahora

Rin: (con una cara tan angelical, que hasta da escalofrío) - Nada Shura chan, solo es la emoción del viaje, bueno nos vemos adentro, chaito (se va corriendo como llegó, con Kojaku arrastrando)

San: o.o Increíble… es la primera vez que veo a mi hermano actuar así con una niña…

Kag: n-n Seguramente Kojaku esté empezando a madurar

San: (mirándola, incrédula) O.O ¿Tú crees?

Shu: ¬¬ "A mi se me hace que es otra de sus travesuras"

Inu: Ya basta de tantas cursilerías de mujeres, se nos hace tarde, vamonos ya (toma de la mano a su novia)

Kag: (se sonroja) Sí, vamos entonces

San: (pensativa) -.- No lo creo, no lo puedo creer… pero ¿y si, si es cierto? O.o

Mir: (ofreciéndole su brazo, sonrisa galante) No te tortures más Sanguito, mejor vamos a alcanzar a los demás

San: (se sonroja) -/- Bueno… creo que tienes razón, vamos (toma su brazo y se marcha con él)

Shu: ¬¬ Solo espero que esa chamaca no arme un escándalo como el del aeropuerto, olvidé traer mi rifle y los tranquilizantes

Sess: (acercándose a ella, mirada seria) Descuida, yo siempre traigo mi tanque de gas pimienta en la cajuela del auto

Shu: ¬¬ U Solo bromeaba

Sess: (sonriéndole) Yo también, tranquila, ya verás que será un paseo tranquilo

Shu: n-nU Si, tienes razón je, je, je…

El Inu gumi entra al acuario reuniéndose con los niños y el tour comienza: el inmenso acuario era impresionante, las enormes peceras mostraban una infinidad de peces de todos los tamaños y colores, comenzando por el primer nivel en el último piso; los niños miraban embobados a las criaturas del otro lado del cristal al igual que Kagome, Sango y Shura, y para bajar al próximo nivel se debía pasar por unos espectaculares túneles, causando gran emoción en el grupo. Rin, sin dejar de divertirse, mantenía controlada su operación, dirigiendo a su equipo muy discretamente, mientras tanto los demás reunían información y estudiaban el lugar, excepto Kojaku, que no hacía nada más que refunfuñar… En cada oportunidad, la pequeña no perdía tiempo en acercar a su prima y al príncipe pero los intentos no eran suficientes para ella, aún faltaba algo más… Finalmente, el grupo llega al último nivel.

S: (asombrado del tamaño de los peces) O.O Wow… Mira esos pecezotes Kagome chan

Kag: (sonriéndole) n-n Si, son sorprendentes

Inu: ¬¬ Feh, no se que chiste tienen, solo son peces de tamaño familiar y ya

S: (voltea a verlo molesto) ¬-¬ No es cierto, lo que pasa es que tu no sabes nada, eres un baboso

Inu: (se molesta) o-ó # ¿Cómo me llamaste enano?

S: ¬¬ ¿Estas sordo o no te lavaste las orejotas? ¡Dije que no sabes nada por que eres un baboso!

Inu: (con una venita en la sien) ¬¬# Mendigo escuincle, vas a ver que a mi nadie me dice baboso y sale ileso (le da un fuerte coscorrón)

S: (se pone a llorar) T-T Ay, vas a ver, como te atreves a golpear a un niñito como yo, Kagome chan, Inuyasha me pegó… BUAAAAA (sujetándose su cabecita)

Kag: (va con el y lo abraza) Pobrecito, ya no llores… Inuyasha, que es lo que te pasa ¿eh?

Inu: ¬¬ Mugre enano exagerado, si ni le hice nada…

Kag: (lo mira molesta) ¬¬ Inuyasha, como te atreves a pegarle, el es mas pequeño que tú, eres un abusivo

Inu: o.o Pe-pero… si el empezó, me dijo que yo era un baboso

Sess: (burlándose) ¬-¬ La verdad duele, ¿verdad babosito?

Inu: (mirándolo con ojos de pistola) ¬¬# Tú cállate Bakamaru, no tienes vela en este entierro

Kag: ¬¬ No digas tonterías, Shipo es un niño muy lindo como para decir eso, no te atrevas a levantarle falsos

Inu: O-O Pero… Kagome…

Kag: Vamonos, aún falta mucho que ver (se va llevando al pequeño en brazos)

S: (le saca la lengua y sonríe con malicia) xD

Inu: (mira al niño fulminante) ¬¬# Grr… esta me las pagaras enano… (Los sigue)

Hitomi: n-n Miren, habrá un espectáculo con delfines y pingüinos, ¿podemos verlo, si?

Sota: Si, será genial, ¿podemos hermana?

S: xD Si, quiero ver a los pingüinos

Rin: Por faz, por faz…

Ko: (cruzado de brazos) ¬¬ Mejor volvamos a casa

Rin: (dándole un pellizco discreto) n-n No bromees Kojaku amiguito

Ko: (otra ves con ojitos llorosos, sonrisa forzada) n-nU Si… bromeaba…

Kag: Claro que iremos, yo también quiero verlo

San: Y yo

Mir: Entonces tendremos que esperar, el espectáculo empieza en un par de horas

Shu: Y que hacemos mientras tanto, ya vimos todo el acuario

Inu: Vayamos por algo de comida

Sess: ¬¬ Es en lo único que piensas, por eso luego andas contaminando el ambiente

Inu: ¬¬ Cállate, ya te dije que no fui yo, fue Miroku

Mir: ¬¬ Botellita de jerez, todo lo que digas será al revés

Rin: (interrumpiendo) Entonces por que no vamos a la feria en lo que empieza el espectáculo

Hitomi: xD SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, QUIERO MI OSITO

Sota: n-nU Si Hitomi, ya lo sabemos

Kag: n-n Bueno, entonces vamos a la feria

El grupito ahora sale del acuario y se pasa a la feria, Sota y Hitomi van directo a los juegos de canicas mientras que Shipo corre al juego de golpear al topo, Rin va al tiro al blanco junto con Kojaku mientras los chicos los acompañan. El tiempo transcurre rápido y la hora del esperado espectáculo llega, sin embargo su atención está con Inuyasha y Shipo, ambos empezaron a competir por ver quién ganaba a pegarles a todos los topos e Inuyasha estaba perdiendo, siendo la burla del pequeño Shipo.

S: xD JAJAJAJA, ERES BIEN MALETA, NI AUNQUE EL TOPO FUERA DEL TAMAÑO DE UN BALON DE BASKET LE PEGARÍAS, ERES UN MENSO, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

Inu: (ya súper molesto) ¬¬# Cierra la boca, pequeño hongo silvestre, ahora veras como aplasto a estas estúpidas ratas de coladera (empieza a dar golpes a todo el tablero)

Kag: (avergonzada) ¬/¬ Inuyasha, se un buen perdedor y ya vamonos

San: ¬¬ U Si, por que ya no sabemos quién es el niño aquí, si Shipo o tú

Sota: ¬¬ U De veras que el orejas de perro es raro

Hitomi: (con un osote de felpa) n-n Si, te llamaré… OSITO

Sota: (mirándola) ¬¬ U "Me pregunto, como llegué a pedirle que fuera mi novia…"

Mir: (llegando) Chicos, el espectáculo empezará en unos veinte minutos, debemos irnos si queremos hallar buenos lugares

San: Y donde será, no vi espacio por donde anduvimos

Mir: (sacando un folleto) Es por que el espectáculo es en el tanque que está en el sótano, y después del espectáculo se puede ir a acariciar a los animales

Hitomi: n-n Sí, yo quiero tocar a los delfines, quiero, quiero…

Mir: n-nU Si, ya lo noté

Kag: Bueno, entonces regresemos, vamonos Shipo, Inuyasha

S: (sonriente, corre al lado de la chica) nn Si, estoy muy emocionado…

Inu: (apuntándolo con el mazo) ¬¬ Alto ahí enano, aún no hemos terminado con esto

S: ¬¬ ¿Bromeas? Estoy aburrido de tanto ganarte, mensote

Inu: ¬¬ Feh, lo que pasa es que tienes miedo, ya estoy dominando esta cosa y ahora sí que te gano, te haré morder el polvo de mi mazo

Kag: (molesta) ¬¬ Inuyasha, ya deja de molestar a Shipo y vamonos, no me hagas pasar mas vergüenzas (lo toma de una de sus orejas y lo arrastra)

Inu: AY, KAGOME, ESO DUELE, SUÉLTAME… (Suelta el mazo y se queja)

Sess: ¬¬ Feh, que ridículo e infantil

Shu: (conteniendo la risa) n-n… Ya lo creo…

Rin: (mirándolos de reojo) ¬-¬ Bien, es ahora o nunca, escuchen números 2,3 y 4, ustedes distraerán a los demás mientras 5 y yo hacemos la jugada

Sota: -- Pero yo quiero ver el espectáculo, ¿Qué no podemos hacer la jugada cuando se termine?

S: Si, podemos hacerlo mientras van a acariciar a los delfines

Hitomi: No, no y no, yo quiero acariciar a los delfines, quiero, quiero…

Rin: (de nuevo con su mirada macabra) ¬¬ Creo que ya olvidaron lo que dije, así que lo repetiré… O HACEN LO QUE LES DIGO O LES PONGO SU ZAPATERIA APARTE, CON SUS COCOLES SIN CHOCOLATOSO INCLUIDOS (alzando sus puños)

Todos: o-oU (se abrazan)

Ko: (escabulléndose) ¬¬ U "Mejor aprovecho que están distraídos para pelarme de aquí…"

Rin: (que ya lo había visto, salta sobre él cayendo en su espalda) ¬¬ A donde vas, conejo Blas, la misión está en la parte mas importante

Ko: (casi cayéndose por la sorpresiva trepada de la chica en su espalda) ¬¬ U Y eso a mi que… bájate de mi espalda, niña loca, yo me largo de aquí

Rin: (sujetándose mas fuerte de él) ¬¬ Con que te quieres rajar, eso sí que no mi chavo, tendré que aplicarte el correctivo TYSON

Ko: (voltea) ¿Correctivo TYSON? ¿Y ahora que tonterías estas…?

Rin: (aprovecha para morderlo de la oreja) :3 Mordedura prensadora

Ko: (le da escalofrío y empieza a gritar como loco) YAAAAAAAAAAAAA, DEJAME, DEJAME, SUELTA MI OREJITA, ME LA ESTAS BABEANDOOOOOOOOOOOO (corre de un lado a otro con la niña trepada a el y a su oreja) AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, ME DUELE, DEJAME, DEJAMEEEEEE

Rin: (sin soltarlo) DE DUELO DI DE ADUYAS… _**(Yo: Ejem, traduzco: "te suelto si me ayudas" xD)**_

Ko: (siente cosa al sentir la lengua de Rin en su oreja) xp YAAAAAA, TE AYUDO PERO NO HABLES CON MI OREJA EN TU BOCA, SUELTAMEEEEEEEE

Rin: (lo suelta) ¬¬ Mas te vale, no me hagas usar los correctivos contigo de nuevo (se baja de su espalda)

Ko: (lleva su mano a su oreja) T-T Mi orejita…

San: (acercándose) Chicos, dense prisa o no alcanzaremos buenos lugares… O.O Kojaku, que rayos te paso en la oreja

Rin: (tomándolo rápidamente) n-n No paso nadita, ya nos vamos, a correr tropa, ya escucharon a Sango chan (corre arrastrando al pobre preadolescente)

Los demás: (siguiéndola) n-nU Te seguimos, te seguimos

Ko: (volando como papalote) T-T Auxilio…

San: o.O…

El grupo regresa al acuario y va al sótano, bastante grande con un enorme tanque de agua en medio y varios un poco mas pequeños en los costados, alrededor estaban los asientos para los espectadores que rápidamente llenaban el lugar… Inuyasha y Miroku fueron rápidamente a la cafetería en el segundo piso para comprar bebidas y golosinas para disfrutar el espectáculo, el cual comenzaría pronto.

Mir: (con comida chatarra hasta el cuello) A ver, cada quien tome lo que pidió

Inu: (igual) ¬¬ Rapidito o lo reclamo en el nombre de la chiquita y la grandota

Kag: ¬/¬ Inuyasha, ya basta (toma lo suyo)

Mir: (sonriendo) Aquí tiene su orden, bella señorita (le da a la castaña su pedido)

San: (le sonríe) Muchas gracias, que amable n/n

Ko: ¬¬ Que cursi

Rin: ¬-¬ "Bien, es momento de empezar la fase final de la operación" ¿Y mi bebida?

Mir: ¿Bebida? ¿Pediste bebida?

Inu: ¬¬ No me miren a mí, solo tomé lo mío y ya

Shu: Tú solo pediste dulces, no bebida Rin

Rin: No es cierto, también dije que quería una bebida

Shu: ¬¬ Bueno, entonces toma la mía

Rin: (haciendo el fuchi) Ese sabor no me gusta, guácala, yo quiero de otro sabor

Shu: ¬¬ Bueno y que quieres que haga, ¿que te compre otra?

Rin: (sonriéndole) ¿En serio me la compras? Gracias Shura chan, por eso te quiero mucho, mucho xD

Shu: ¬¬ U Oye, no era en serio lo que dije…

Rin: Apúrale que el espectáculo comienza, mientras voy al tocador, ¿sale? (se levanta y se va corriendo)

Shu: O-Ó Oye Rin, espera… Rayos, de nuevo esa chamaca se salió con la suya

Sess: ¬¬ No tienes que comprarle nada, debió pedir la dichosa bebida cuando fueron a comprar todas las cosas

Shu: -- Pero si no la compro, tendré que soportar sus maldades el resto del día, así que mejor iré por ella (se levanta)

San: Si quieres, que Kojaku vaya contigo para que te acompañe

Ko: o-ó ¿Yo?

Shu: Buena idea, ¿no quieres acompañarme Kojaku? (le sonríe)

Ko: (la mira, se sonroja de nuevo) o/o Etto… bueno

Sess: (molesto, se levanta) ¬¬ Olvídalo, yo iré contigo

Ko: (molesto) o-ó oye…

Sess: (lo mira fría y fulminantemente) ¬¬ Dije que YO iré, ¿entendiste mocoso?

Ko: (siente un escalofrío de miedo) o-oU S-Sí… no hay problema… (Se sienta)

Shu: n-nU Bueno… no nos tardamos (se marcha con el albino)

San: o.oU Y eso que fue…

Kag: n-n Seguro no es nada para preocuparnos

Mir: ¬¬ Mmm… momentáneamente hubo mucha tensión aquí… interesante

Inu: ¬¬ Y a quién le importa lo que haga Bakamaru, es un tarado (come palomitas)

Kag: -.-U Ay Inuyasha, mejor sigue comiendo, anda

San: --U

Mir: ¬¬ U

Sota: T-T Ay, ese chico me dio mucho miedo…

S: T-T A mí también, no entiendo como es que numero 1 quiere que sea novio de Shura chan

Hitomi: (abrazando a su osito) No tienen para nada parecido, ese chico es muy malo y Shura chan es muy linda y amable…

Ko: (molesto) ¬¬ Esto es una tontería… ese tipo no se la merece para nada

_Rin: (por el comunicador) Aquí 1 llamando a tropa, conteste tropa_

Sota: Aquí numero 2

_Rin: Bien, es hora de iniciar la operación, 2,3 y 4 distraigan a los demás mientras que 5 debe ir al primer piso_

Sota: Entendido

Ko: (le quita el comunicador) ¬¬ Olvídalo, no pienso seguir este jueguito tonto, ese sujeto es un pesado, no se por que rayos quieres desgraciarle la existencia a Shura san de ese modo…

_Rin: (con voz malota) Como que desgraciarle la vida, no sabes nada, ahora ven para acá antes de que vaya por ti y te aplique otro correctivo_

Ko: o-oU Esta bien, ya voy (se levanta)

San: Kojaku, a donde vas, el espectáculo ya va a empezar

Ko: n-nU Es que tengo que ir al… baño, si, no me tardo (se va corriendo)

San: o.O Y ahora que se trae

Ko: (ya en el primer piso) --U Uff, mejor hubiera tomado el elevador… (Toma el comunicador) A ver niña loca, ya estoy aquí, donde estás

_Rin: (molesta) Bobo preadolescente, se dice aquí 5 llamando a 1, eres un tonto_

Ko: ¬¬ Lo que sea, ahora que rayos hay que hacer

_Rin: Escucha bien, tienes que avisarme cuando Shura chan y el príncipe tomen el elevador para volver al sótano_

Ko: Y como rayos voy a saberlo, no tengo visión de rayos X

_Rin: Y dices que no eres bobo, obviamente vas a subir y te esconderás para que no te vean, cuando entren en el elevador, me avisas y ya_

Ko: ¬¬# Bueno ya… y donde rayos estás que no puedes verlos tú misma (va al elevador y sube)

_Rin: Estoy en un lugar secreto, cuando me avises te vienes conmigo y te digo donde estoy_

Ko: (sube al segundo piso, sale del elevador) ¬¬ Pero que complicada eres… O.O Ahí están

_Rin: TONTO, ESCÓNDETE RÁPIDO_

Ko: (salta detrás de una gran maceta) Ay, mis costillas, soné como costal de papas…

Shu: (con la bebida) Bueno, espero que ya no me moleste, le compré la soda mas grande que había, Rin no puede quejarse

Sess: ¬¬ Pero no es justo que a mera hora te la pidiera, esa enana es demasiado caprichosa

Shu: Tal vez… pero solo es una niña, creo que exagero demasiado cuando me enfado por sus travesuras

Sess: ¬¬ Para ese tipo de "travesuras", no lo creo

Shu: Pero hablando de exagerar, ¿no crees que fuiste muy rudo con Kojaku?

Sess: (frunce el ceño) ¬¬ Feh, ese mocoso se merece eso y más

Shu: (confundida) ¿Y eso por que? Solo iba a acompañarme por la soda

Sess: (molesto) ¬¬ No me agrada, eso es todo

Shu: ¬¬ Pero por que… estás actuando muy extraño Sesshoumaru

Sess: (molesto, en tono áspero y alto) ¬¬ Podemos dejar de hablar de ese mocoso y apresurarnos a regresar, por favor

Shu: (frunce el ceño) -.´- Bien, como quieras (apresura el paso)

Sess: (suspira) -- "Genial, yo y mi gran bocota" (la sigue, entrando en el elevador)

Ko: (sale de su escondite) ¬¬# Ese baka, no soy ningún mocoso

_Rin: Bobo preadolescente, ¿ya entraron al elevador?_

Ko: Ya casi, pero parece que Shura san se molestó con ese sujeto antipático

_Rin: ¿Nani? Entonces debemos actuar rápidamente, dime si ya están por entrar_

Ko: Ya, pero que piensas hacer, ¿detener el elevador? (en tono de burla)

_Rin: Exactamente, que comes que adivinas, estoy en el cuarto de controles_

Ko: O-O ¿NANI? ¿CÓMO RAYOS PUDISTE ENTRAR AHÍ?

_Rin: Luego te digo, ahora ven acá lo más rápido que puedas_

Ko: (saliendo disparado hacia las escaleras) Eso no me lo dices dos veces, tengo que verlo

Mientras tanto, Shura y Sesshoumaru entran al elevador, la ojiazul se va a la esquina sin decir palabra, Sesshoumaru la mira de reojo mientras oprime el botón, las puertas se cierran y la máquina empieza a bajar… Shura estaba molesta, especialmente por que la discusión había sido por algo tonto, a veces no comprendía al albino y se sentía frustrada, por otra parte Sesshoumaru se reclamaba a sí mismo por haberle gritado así… Repentinamente el elevador se para en seco, quedando justamente entre el primer piso y el sótano, las luces se apagan, quedando solamente un pequeño foco con luz tenue en color rojo… ambos jóvenes quedan sorprendidos por el inesperado suceso.

Sess: (presionando de nuevo el botón) ¬¬ Maldición… esta porquería ya se descompuso

Shu: (tratando de comunicarse por el interfon del elevador) Rayos, nadie contesta, ¿se habrán ido a comer o algo?

Sess: Eso parece… creo que nos quedaremos aquí por un buen rato

Shu: ¬¬ Genial, pero que bien, lo último que me faltaba… y para colmo no traje mi celular (Regresa a su esquina, aun algo enfadada)

Sess: (suspira) "Aún sigue enfadada conmigo… y para colmo pasa esto, estúpido elevador…" (Da un golpe en el tablero para después cruzarse de brazos y recargarse en una de las paredes)

**Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de controles…**

Ko: O-O… Increíble… inaudito… pero como rayos le hiciste para descontarte tremendo guardia gorila… ¡¡TU SOLA!! (señala a un enorme sujeto con uniforme de vigilancia, tirado en el suelo con un gran chipote en la frente)

Rin: (observando atentamente los monitores) xD No fue difícil, solo le dije una pequeña mentirilla para sacarlo del cuarto y me metí y cerré la puerta, luego cuando regresó furioso a tocar la puerta, la abrí de improviso y le pegue en la cabezota, eso fue todo

Ko: ¬¬ U Me das miedo… en serio me asustas, eres muy extraña

Rin: xD Eso es lo que dicen pero quien le hace caso a la gente… Ahora quiero que vigiles al gorilote y si despierta lo noqueas de nuevo, se ve que esto va para largo (se acomoda en la silla)

Ko: o-o ¿Nani? Y como rayos voy a noquearlo, simplemente pesa diez veces más que yo, es mas su cabezota pesa más que mi puño (alza el puño cerrado)

Rin: ¬¬ No seas exagerado, pero está bien, toma esto, lo traje de mi casa (saca un sartén y se lo da) Si abre los ojos, no mas pégale con esto y ya, asunto arreglado

Ko: (lo atrapa) ¬¬ No me digas, se te ocurrió esta idea de leer un cómic, eres muy infantil

Rin: ¬¬ Bobo preadolescente, no se dice cómic, es MANGA y no fíjate, esto lo vi en un programa de la tele, no seas baboso y ya no me distraigas que esto no debe tardar en ponerse bueno (saca algunas golosinas y empieza a comerlas mientras mira el monitor)

Ko: ¬¬ U No se ni para que me esfuerzo, no vale la pena…

**De vuelta en el elevador…**

Ya ha pasado casi una hora desde que el elevador se había detenido con sus tripulantes adentro, el ambiente se había hecho algo caluroso debido al encierro, Shura se abanicaba con una mano mientras bebía poco a poco la bebida que había comprado, sentada en su esquina, cansada de estar de pie… en todo ese rato no le había dirigido una sola palabra al chico albino, ni siquiera lo había mirado… ¿Por qué se comportaba así a veces? Era muy confuso, no le veía sentido alguno que le gritara así por una tontería… suspira y finalmente voltea a verlo de reojo, aún estaba recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados, sin moverse, pero se veía acalorado ya que algunas gotas de sudor brillaban en su frente debido a la tenue luz roja del pequeño foco…

Shu: (mirándolo fijamente) "Seguramente está cansado… pero conociéndolo no dirá ni una palabra aunque no aguante mas…" (Respira hondo y finalmente se anima a hablarle) Sesshoumaru

Sess: (abre los ojos y la mira)… ¿Qué sucede?

Shu: ¿No estás cansado de estar tanto tiempo de pie?

Sess: (cierra los ojos nuevamente) No, así estoy bien

Shu: ¬¬ "Como lo suponía, pero como es terco este hombre" No es necesario que digas eso, es normal que estar aquí encerrado provoque cansancio, por que no te sientas, aquí hay bastante espacio (señalando el espacio a su lado)

Sess: (sin moverse) Descuida, estoy bien así

Shu: (frunce el ceño) ¬¬ ¿Por qué siempre haces eso? Siempre te haces el duro y eso me desespera

Sess: (abre los ojos y la mira fijamente) ¬¬

Shu: ¬¬ Bien, si no vienes entonces yo voy (se levanta con la bebida en la mano y va hacia él) Toma, aun hay suficiente soda para que te refresques

Sess: Mejor tómatela tú, ya te dije que así estoy bien

Shu: ¬¬ No me digas, entonces es normal que tengas los labios tan secos… además no te pregunté si la querías, te la estoy dando, y si no quieres que me enoje de verdad, te la vas a tomar, ¿entendido? (toma una mano del chico y le entrega la soda aún fría)

Sess: ¬¬ U Esta bien, de acuerdo (sujeta la soda y empieza a beber… vaya si lo necesitaba)

Shu: (sonriendo) Ya, ¿a poco fue tan difícil? (ahora saca un pañuelo de su pequeño bolso monedero y empieza a limpiar el sudor de la frente del chico)

Sess: (se sonroja) ¬/¬ Ya… deja eso, con la soda es suficiente

Shu: Bueno pues ya… al menos probaste la soda (guarda su pañuelo y permanece a su lado de pie)

Sess: (mira el envase en sus manos) Lo siento

Shu: (voltea a verlo) ¿Nani?

Sess: Por gritarte así, no quise hacerlo, discúlpame

Shu: (sonríe, mira el techo) Olvídalo, fue una tontería sin importancia, yo también te pido disculpas por molestarte

Sess: (voltea a verla) Entonces… ¿todo sigue bien entre nosotros?

Shu: (lo mira nuevamente, le sonríe) Claro que sí

Sess: (le sonríe) Me alegro… (Nuevamente toma soda)

Shu: (mira su reloj) Seguramente ya terminó el espectáculo, me pregunto si los demás ya nos estarán buscando… -- Ya quiero salir de aquí

Sess: Descuida, seguramente así es "mas le vale a ese Inubaka estarlo haciendo por que si no…" (Aprieta el puño pensando en estrellarlo contra la cabeza del chico en cuestión)

Shu: -- Como quisiera haber traído mi celular, al menos podría entretenerme con algún juego, estoy aburrida

Sess: (palpa en su bolsillo) ¿Te gustaría escuchar un poco de música? (saca un pequeño reproductor MP3)

Shu: O-O ¿Tienes un MP3? ¿Por qué no lo sacaste antes?

Sess: Pues no estaba de humor… además olvidé que lo tenía, es tan pequeño que ni se siente (le da uno de los auriculares a ella) Espero te gusten las canciones que tengo ya que ese inubaka me lo robo y no se que le haya metido (lo enciende)

Shu: (colocándose el auricular) Descuida, seguro que sí (sonríe)

**En el cuarto de controles…**

Rin: xD SIIIII, POR FIN ESTO SE PONE BUENO

Ko: (agitado) O-OU Oye tú, este sujeto cada ves dura menos noqueado, tu sartén ya no sirve (con la sartén toda deformada en las manos)

Rin: ¬¬ Es que no sabes pegarle, seguro pegas como bebecito

Ko: ¬¬ No es cierto, ya verás (nuevamente golpea al guardia lo mas fuerte que puede, deformando aún mas el utensilio de cocina)

Rin: xD ESO, CON ENJUNDIA

**De regreso en el elevador…**

La música es agradable, Shura cierra los ojos mientras mueve un poco la cabeza al ritmo de la melodía, Sesshoumaru no puede evitar mirarla, se veía tan linda así y el tenerla tan cerca lo hacía sentir tan bien…

Shu: -- Ah, esta canción que empieza me encanta

Sess: (tomándola de la cintura) ¿Quieres bailarla conmigo? (mirándola fijamente)

Shu: (sonrojada) Se-Sesshoumaru… me encantaría -/-

Sess: (suelta el envase vacío y la toma de la mano) Vas a ver cuanto he mejorado desde la última vez que bailamos juntos (con voz suave, se lo susurra en el oído)

Shu: (su corazón late rápido, se estremece) -/-

Llueve afuera, llueve además

Está desierta la ciudad

Mientras tú y yo nos refugiamos en la eternidad

No siento frío cerca de ti

Dentro de mí brilla el sol

Se cae el cielo y que más da

Tenemos nuestro mundo

El día sigue siendo azul si estamos juntos

No importa nada más

Que aquí jamás será

Invierno

Sesshoumaru la abraza fuertemente mientras bailan tranquilamente, deleitándose del aroma de la chica y sintiendo su suave piel… Shura cierra los ojos, era como un sueño hecho realidad, así no le importaba quedarse encerrada para siempre en ese elevador mientras pudiera quedarse así, en sus fuertes brazos…

Tanto ruido, tanta soledad

Gente que corre sin parar

Tras la puerta ese universo de infinita paz

Necesito la calma que tú me das

Se cae el cielo y que más da

Tenemos nuestro mundo

El día sigue siendo azul si estamos juntos

No importa nada más

Que lo que tú me das

**En el cuarto de controles…**

Rin: (mas que feliz) xD ESO ES PRINCIPE, PERFECTO, EL PLAN DIO RESULTADOS

Ko: (con voz entrecortada) o-o O-Oye… niña loca… tenemos problemas…

Ron: (voltea) ¬¬ Y ahora que quieres, no ves que interrumpes mi momento de grandeza… (Su expresión cambia a una de sorpresa) o.o Oh, Oh…

Guardia gorila: (de pie, con innumerables contusiones craneales severamente inflamadas, o sea chipotes, los miraba con ojos asesinos, con el "arma sartenil" en la mano) ¬¬# GRRRRR…

Rin: (saltando de la silla, echando a huir) o-oU SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA, ABORTEN, ABORTEN

Ko: T-T ESTE GORILON NOS VA A MATAR (corriendo también)

Guardia gorila: (los persigue como bestia enfurecida) ¬¬# VENGAN ACA ENANOS MISERABLES, CUANDO LOS ATRAPE LOS COLCARÉ DE LAS OREJAS DESDE EL PISO MAS ALTO DEL EDIFICIO (lanza un golpe pero solo golpea la consola de controles, accionando de nuevo sus funciones)

Rin: AHORA O NUNCA, CORRELE (sale del cuarto)

Ko: T-T MAMI, NO ME ABANDONES (la sigue)

Guardia Gorila: (rugiendo como bestia) ¬¬# GROAR… VENGAN ACA, NO ESCAPARÁN…

**En el elevador…**

El elevador aún no se activa y ambos aún siguen bailando en la semi oscuridad, totalmente ajenos a lo que sucede afuera.

Nubes viento miedo lluvia

Noches grises ni una luna,

Por tu invierno de oscuridad

Tú me besas tú me curas

Tu calor y tu ternura

No me dejan en paz

Invierno, Invierno, Invierno

Se cae el cielo y que más da

Tenemos nuestro mundo

El día sigue siendo azul si estamos juntos

No importa nada más

Que aquí jamás será

Invierno

Se cae el cielo y q más da

El día sigue siendo azul

Se cae el cielo y q más da

Tenemos nuestro mundo.

La canción se termina, pero ambos no se separan, permanecen abrazados aún disfrutando del calor del otro, de su aroma tan embriagador… Se separan un poco, Sesshoumaru la mira a los ojos con dulzura, esos ojos que ahora se tornaban violáceos por la luz roja, seguían siendo tan hermosos y profundos como la primera vez que se vio en ellos… Shura estaba en trance, esa mirada ámbar ahora roja, seguía derritiéndola, eso era lo que mas le gustaba de él, su mirada tan profunda, se sentía tan feliz de que la mirara de esa forma…

Inesperadamente, las luces del elevador se encienden y una sacudida anuncia que el aparato nuevamente funciona, Shura cierra los ojos y se refugia en el pecho de Sesshoumaru, él solo cierra los ojos ya que la repentina luz lo ha encandilado. Mientras, Inuyasha y los demás se dirigían hacia el elevador para salir del sótano, el espectáculo había terminado y era hora de volver a casa.

Hitomi: n-n Ah… me encantan los delfines, me encantan

Sota: (todo mojado) ¬¬ Lo dices porque no te mojó a ti

S: (igual) T-T Me asusté, pensé que me comería

Kag: Tranquilo Shipo, eso no pasará

Inu: ¬¬ Claro que no, ¿acaso crees que el delfín quiere que le causes una indigestión?

S: T-T BUAAAAA

Kag: ¬¬ Inuyasha

Inu: o-oU Que… solo bromeaba, no es mi culpa que el enano sea tan miedoso

San: Ya dejen eso, estoy preocupada por Kojaku y los demás, jamás regresaron

Mir: n-n No te preocupes, quizá encontraron "algo" en que entretenerse

San: ¬¬ Miroku, déjate de perversiones, esto es serio (llega al elevador y aprieta el botón) Que tal si les pasó algo o no se…

El elevador llega, la puerta se abre y todos quedan boquiabiertos… Shura y Sesshoumaru aún estaban abrazados y con los ojos cerrados, sin darse cuenta de que todos los estaban mirando, hasta que…

S: O-O MIREN, SE ESTAN ABRAZANDO

Hitomi: AHHHHHH QUE ROMANTICO

Sota: EL PLAN FUNCIONÓ

Sess, Shu: (abren los ojos, voltean) O-O…

Inu: O.O… PERO QUE RAYOS PASA AQUÍ

Kag: O.O Shura…

Mir: xD Lo ven, les dije que habían encontrado algo más "interesante" que hacer

San: (lo pellizca por inercia) O.O…

Mir: n-n Auch…

Shu: (se separa rápido, totalmente roja) ¬/¬ YA DEJEN DE MIRARME ASÍ, NO SOY UN ESPECTÁCULO AMBULANTE

Sess: (igual de rojo) ¬/¬ Y CIERREN LA BOCOTA, BOLA DE CHISMOSOS

Todos: O-OU

Mas tarde, y después de contar toda su odisea, el grupo sale al estacionamiento para subir al auto y volver a casa, sin embargo los comentarios picantes sobran, haciendo a los implicados adquirir cada vez un tono rojo mas fuerte que el anterior.

Kag: xD Shura, que se siente quedar atrapada así en un elevador, no te dio miedo

San: xD ¿Miedo? Así hasta yo me quedaría encerrada (risa)

Shu: ¬/¬ Bueno, ya estuvo bien, ya les dije lo que pasó, la luz se encendió de repente, me asusté y lo abracé, no es nada del otro mundo

Ambas: xD SI, COMO NO, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Mir: xD Yo tenía razón, tenía razón, tenía razón…

Inu: ¬¬ Ya cállate, que aún no me repongo de la impresión

Mir: xD Pero si o no tenía razón

Sess: (mirándolo fríamente, aunque sonrojado) ¬/¬ Mejor te callas antes de que te asesine con mis manos

Mir: n-nU OKI DOKI

Shu: ¬/¬ Bueno ya, ahí está la camioneta, metan las cosas mientras yo voy a buscar a… (Se detiene, se sorprende de ver ahí a Rin y Kojaku visiblemente agotados) O-O Rin, pero que rayos haces aquí

San: O-O Kojaku, donde rayos te habías metido, me preocupaste

Ko: (exhausto) --U Si te lo dijera… no me lo creerías… pero casi muero…

Rin: n-nU No le hagas caso… es que pasaron cosas y… pues ya ves…

Shu: --U Olvídalo, no quiero saber, solo vamonos a casa

Sesshoumaru abre la camioneta y todos suben y emprenden el regreso a casa, los niños estaban agotados, especialmente Rin y Kojaku que ahora dormían, pero la pequeña estaba satisfecha ya que había conseguido su objetivo, acercar aún mas a su prima y al príncipe, así que bien había valido la pena ser casi asesinada por ese guardia gorila; adelante, los demás venían también en silencio, Inuyasha abrazando a Kagome, Sango dormitando en el hombro de Miroku… Sesshoumaru miraba al frente mientras que Shura miraba por la ventana… repentinamente ambos voltean a ver al otro al mismo tiempo, se sonrojan y nuevamente se voltean, sin embargo una sonrisa adorna sus labios…

**OPERACIÓN CITA… RESULTADO: MISIÓN TERMINADA EXITOSAMENTE**

**PROXIMA CLASE 15 COMIENZAN LAS VACACIONES DE VERANO**

**BUENO QUE TAL, LES GUSTO? ESO ESPERO, GRACIAS A TODOS NUEVAMENTE Y A MI LOBO FEROZ POR LAS IDEAS QUE ME DIO PARA ESTE CAPITULO, CUIDENSE Y NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO... ESPERO XD**

**ATTE. Aori Hime Murasaki, la princesa purpura**

* * *


	29. 15 VACACIONES DE VERANO 1

**SALUDOS!!!!!!!!!!!! QUE TAL, COMO ANDAN, YO BIEN, AQUI LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, PENSE QUE TARDARÍA MAS EN HACERLO PERO NO, ASI QUE ME SIENTO FELIZ XD... ESPERO LES GUSTE YA QUE ESTE ES EL CAPÍTULO QUE HABÍA SUSPENDIDO POR LO QUE YA ANTES LES HABIA MENCIONADO, PERO BUENO, VAYAMOS A LO QUE TRUJE CHENCHA... EL FIC XD**

**INUYASJA Y DEMAS NO, Y REPITO NOOOOOO ME PERTENECEN POR LO QUE NO GANO NI UN MENDIGO PESO CON ESTO... AUNQUE DESPUES DE ROBAR LOS DERECHOS TAL VES... O-OU UPS NO NADA, NO LEYERON NADA, DE ACUERDO?? ¬¬.... BUENO ES DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI Y BIENO, DISFRÚTENLO n-n**

**"lkjhg" pensamientos  
____ separacion de un flash back  
_jjshdgu_ flashback  
(_jhguyy_) comentarios de la autora fuera de quicio xD**

* * *

**CLASE 15: VACACIONES DE VERANO (1) RECUERDOS DE SAL**

Ya es de noche y en la mansión Nagano, los preparativos para la cena están casi listos; Inuyasha sale de su habitación y se dirige al estudio de su padre, decidido a hablar con él… después de mucho ensayar, finalmente ha llegado la hora de hablarle de aquello: desde hace un par de días Kagome le había comentado la idea de irse de vacaciones todos juntos a algún lugar y así pasar el verano y justamente él le había dicho que tenía el lugar perfecto para eso, la cabaña de la playa de su familia, una enorme mansión de veinte habitaciones con aguas termales, playa privada y demás accesorios para pasar unas vacaciones inolvidables… sin embargo olvidó mencionar el pequeño detalle de que aún no tenía el permiso de su padre para ir allá, es mas ni siquiera estaba enterado de esos planes, así que ahora tenía que convencerlo a cualquier costo o si no Kagome lo odiaría para siempre, sin mencionar a sus amigos.

Llega a la enorme puerta de caoba, traga saliva y toca… recibe respuesta y entra, el estudio era enorme, el ambiente era sobrio y en las paredes una gran cantidad de libros abarrotaba los estantes y en el medio, frente a un enorme ventanal, estaba el escritorio de su padre con él sentado, examinando papeles y firmando otros tantos… Inuyasha se acerca hasta quedar frente a él, respira profundo…

Tashio: (sin dejar de mirar los papeles) ¿Qué necesitas hijo?

Inu: Padre… yo… necesito pedirte algo

Tashio: (lo mira fijamente) ¬¬ Mmm… si se trata de un aumento en tu mesada, estas soñando, ya te doy demasiado

Inu: ¬¬ U No se trata de eso… es otra cosa de la que quiero hablarte

Tashio: (sonriendo, regresando a sus papeles) Menos mal, entonces dime de que se trata

Inu: Pues… yo… quiero pedirte permiso para usar la cabaña familiar en la playa, invité a mi novia y mis amigos a pasar las vacaciones allá…

Tashio: (sin perder detalles de sus papeles) Ya veo… bueno, puedes traer a tus amigos, pero deberás esperar a que termine con todos mis negocios para que podamos irnos como familia

Inu: ¬¬ Pero… yo quisiera ir solo con ellos y esperaba que me la prestaras para irnos de una buena vez para aprovechar todas las vacaciones…

Tashio: (alza la vista, mirándolo) ¬¬ ¿Acaso insinúas que quieres que te permita irte con tus amigos tu solo, prácticamente a kilómetros de cualquier supervisión adulta?

Inu: (sonriendo) xD ¡Exacto! Bueno, ahora necesito que me des las llaves de la cabaña

Tashio: (soltando una carcajada y regresando la vista al papel) Ja, ahora si me hiciste reír, no sabía que eras de los que les gusta bromear

Inu: ¬¬ U No es broma, es en serio

Tashio: (mirándolo severamente) ¬¬ No digas tonterías, que clase de padre sería si permito que mi hijo adolescente se vaya solo a la casa de la playa con la novia y con la bolita de amigos igual de inmaduros que el antes mencionado

Inu: ¬¬ No soy ningún inmaduro… ándale, ya me comprometí y no los puedo defraudar

Tashio: Pues que lástima, si quieren ir, tendrán que esperar a que adultos responsables vayan para mantenerlos vigilados

Inu: Pero padre, eres muy injusto, nunca me dejas hacer nada divertido

Tashio: ¬¬ Déjate de berrinches, cualquier padre cuerdo y sobre protector haría lo mismo, aún eres joven pero algún día cuando seas mayor y un padre responsable y sobre protector, me lo agradecerás

Inu: ¬¬ Maldición, no me sermonees con eso… además una de mis amigas ya tiene mayoría de edad, ella puede hacer de supervisora si tanto te preocupa que hagamos algo

Tashio: (dejando los papeles en el escritorio) ¬¬ Inuyasha, no maldigas, donde rayos aprendiste esas groserías, maldición… ¿Acaso dijiste que una de ellos es mayor de edad?

Inu: ¬¬ U "Por eso dicen que hijo de tigre pintito…" Si, ella es muy responsable y todo

Tashio: Pero aún así, ustedes la superan en número, ¿Cómo sé que ella no va a sucumbir ante sus peticiones, sean cuales sean o que ella también se comporte igual y se deje llevar por sus impulsos juveniles hormonales?

Inu: (ya desesperado) Ay ya padre, deja de darle vuelo al cuento, me vas a dar permiso sí o no, te prometo que no tendrás nada de que preocuparte, solo queremos divertirnos en nuestras vacaciones, eso es todo

Tashio: (no muy convencido) ¬¬ Mmm… No te prometo nada, pero lo voy a pensar

Inu: ¬¬ "Maldición, ya estuvo que no me dejó y tendré que pasar las vacaciones recluido en la casa para no ver la cara de decepción de mis amigos… y Kagome…"

Sess: (entrando) Padre, te devuelvo el libro que me prestaste

Tashio: Está bien… Bueno Inuyasha, retírate, después hablamos

Inu: ¬¬ Feh… (Se marcha)

El chico se rasca la cabeza tratando de encontrar una solución… ya era seguro que su padre le diría que no a su petición, y no podía permitirlo ya que seguramente esas divertidas vacaciones serían substituidas por las agónicas actividades familiares de su padre… un escalofrío recorre su espalda con solo pensarlo, no volvería a pasar ese tipo de tortura nunca mas, debía encontrar una solución rápido, pero que, como convencer a ese terco de su padre…

Sess: ¬¬ Ya deja comer a los piojos, los vas a matar de hambre (en tono burlón)

Inu: (voltea) ¬¬ Cállate, no estoy de humor

Sess: ¬-¬ ¿Y eso cuando me a importado para molestarte, Inubaka? (saca una liga de hule, la estira y la suelta, pegándole en el brazo a su hermano)

Inu: (siente el ardor) AY, ESO DOLIÓ… (Se soba rápidamente)

Sess: (sonriendo satisfecho) ¬-¬ Ese era el plan, idiota (se aleja a su cuarto, riendo maliciosamente)

Inu: ¬¬# Maldito afeminado, si mi padre lo viera, no pensaría que es maduro ni demás… O-O Un momento… eso es… OYE, ADEFESIO MAL HECHO DE WALTER MERCADO, VEN QUE QUIERO HABLARTE (va tras él)

Sess: (casi llegando a su cuarto, voltea) ¬¬ Oye imbécil, no me provoques o esta vez no te daré en el brazo (sacando otra liga)

Inu: ¬¬ Bien Idiotita, necesito que vayas y le digas una cosa a mi padre para convencerlo de que me deje ir solo a la cabaña con mis amigos estas vacaciones

Sess: (risa burlona) xD Ja, esto si estuvo bueno, en que mundo vives que crees que te voy a ayudar Inubaka

Inu: ¬¬ Mira imbecilillo, por mas que te deteste, mi padre piensa que eres lo máximo, así que seguramente podrás convencerlo de que cambie de opinión con lo de la cabaña

Sess: (mirándolo fijamente) ¬¬ Y yo que gano de esto, o creíste que te ayudaría de a gratis… si acaso te ayudo, pedazo de animal

Inu: (enfadado) ¬¬ Olvídalo, no se en que estaba pensando al pedirte ayuda, pero espera mi venganza, Rata coluda de dos patas (se marcha)

Sess: (burlándose) Ya, bota ese disco de Vaquita la del barrio, eso es demasiado bajo hasta para tí

Inu: CÁLLATE IDIOTA (se mete a su cuarto dando un portazo)

Tashio: (saliendo de su estudio) ¬¬ Y ahora que rayos se traen ustedes dos con este escándalo

Sess: (nuevamente serio) No es nada padre, es ese hijo tuyo que anda haciendo berrinches como el inmaduro que es

Tashio: -_- Ay este hijo mío… así como quiere que lo deje ir a la cabaña de la playa con sus amigos, siendo tan impulsivo como es…

Sess: Tú lo has dicho padre, es un tarado con P mayúscula

Tashio: ¬¬ Basta, no lo insultes, respeta a tu hermano

Sess: ¬¬ Feh

Tashio: (haciendo presión en las sienes con sus dedos) -_- Aunque admito que a pesar de su carácter, en estos últimos meses ha mejorado notablemente… tal ves deba dejarlo ir a su viaje, pero, no se, tal ves sea demasiado pronto para darle ese tipo de libertad (reanuda la marcha, va a las escaleras)

Sess: (lo sigue) ¬¬ En eso concuerdo contigo, ese bobo es demasiado impulsivo, podría pasar cualquier cosa estando allá solo y mas si está con la bolita de engendros con la que se junta…

Tashio: -_- Es verdad… aunque mencionó que una de sus amigas es mayor de edad y ella los vigilaría, pero no sé si resista la presión de tantos chicos (comienza a bajar las escaleras)

Sess: (se detiene) O.o ¿Una chica mayor de edad? "seguramente se refería a Shura… entonces ella también va a ir con ellos…" (Su expresión se vuelve seria)

Tashio: Si, aunque me sorprende que Inuyasha tenga amigas de esa edad, ¿puedes creerlo? (se detiene y voltea a verlo) o.O ¿Sesshoumaru?

Sess: (lo mira fijamente) ¬¬ Padre, te propongo algo, estoy seguro que de esta manera no habrá ningún problema

Tashio: (intrigado)… ¿En serio? Pues vayamos al salón y lo discutiremos

Ambos terminan de bajar las escaleras y van al gran salón para discutir la idea del primogénito de los Nagano, uniéndose Izayoi a la plática al estar en el salón; una hora después la cena está lista y toda la familia es llamada al comedor para cenar, Inuyasha sale de su cuarto y va al comedor aún con el ceño fruncido… al llegar, su madre lo recibe con una sonrisa mientras que su padre toma café y Sesshoumaru apaga el televisor y va a tomar su asiento.

Iza: ^-^ Inu chan, ya quita ese ceño fruncido tan feo, no quiero que comas malhumorado (pone su dedo en el ceño del chico y lo empuja hacia arriba)

Inu: ¬¬ Mamá, ya basta, no hagas eso (voltea)

Tashio: (dejando su taza de café) Bien, ya que estamos todos, voy a comunicar mi decisión respecto a la cabaña…

Inu: (se sorprende) "¿Tan pronto? Usualmente estas cosas las toma con mas calma y se tarda mas… me pregunto porqué ahora se decidió tan rápido…"

Iza: (mirándolo) Te escuchamos querido

Tashio: (mirando al menor de sus hijos) ¬¬ Inuyasha, estoy consciente de que has mejorado bastante en estos últimos meses, tu comportamiento, tus calificaciones, realmente has dado muy buenos pasos hijo

Iza: ^-^ Eso es muy cierto, has crecido Inu chan

Inu: (sonriendo) Entonces, ¿si me dejarás usar la cabaña padre?

Tashio: ¬¬ No tan rápido, no te adelantes… es cierto que has mejorado, pero eso no quita que seas un adolescente impulsivo, por eso, mi alarma de padre me indica que no te deje ir solo a donde nadie pueda vigilarte

Inu: (se molesta) ¬¬ "Maldición, eso es injusto… estúpida paternidad" (baja la cabeza mientras aprieta los puños)

Iza: Pero cariño, Inu chan deseaba tanto ir…

Tashio: (le sonríe a su esposa) Lo sé, es por eso que tomé una decisión

Inu: (se sorprende, lo mira) ¿Nani? ¿Pues a que estás jugando padre? ¿Me vas a dejar ir o no?

Tashio: (tomando su taza nuevamente) Bueno, eso deberás preguntárselo a tu hermano

Inu: O.o ¿Nani?

Iza: (confundida) ¿A Sesshoumaru? … Entonces, eso significa que…

Tashio: (sonriendo) Así es querida (bebe su café)

Sess: (mira al chico) ¬-¬ Lo que nuestro padre quiere decir es que YO seré el que irá a la cabaña, o sea, me la prestó a mí, y si quiero puedo llevar a quien yo quiera

Inu: (se levanta mirándolo con rabia) o-ó ¡¡ ¿NANI?!!

Iza: ^-^ Cariño, pero que gran idea, con Sesshoumaru presente, seguramente no tendremos nada de que preocuparnos

Inu: (señalándolo, incrédulo) o-ó# Pero, pero, como rayos fue que tú…

Sess: (sonriendo maliciosamente) ¬-¬ Oye, es de mala educación señalar así a las personas, especialmente si es una de la que depende que vayas a tus bobas vacaciones (tomando un vaso con agua y bebiendo)

Tashio: ¬¬ Inuyasha, compórtate, fue Sesshoumaru el que me pidió que le prestara la cabaña, de esa manera podrías ir sin que nos preocupáramos

Inu: ¬¬# Sabandija… lo hiciste a propósito, sabías que yo la quería…

Sess: ¬¬ Sigue insultándome y no te llevo aunque me ruegues

Inu: (a punto de abalanzarse sobre él) ¬¬# Tu… pedazo de…

Tashio: (dando un golpazo en la mesa) ¬¬ Ya basta… ¿ves por que no te dejo ir solo? Por esto mismo, si quieres ir de vacaciones con tus amigos, tendrás que hacerlo con tu hermano quien te mantendrá vigilado y verá que no te metas en problemas, si no olvídalo, ¿me explique? (su voz resuena en toda la casa)

Inu: (se sienta) ¬¬ U Si Padre

Iza: (tomándolo de la mano) Inu chan cariño, velo por el lado positivo, ahora que van a tener a dos cuidadores responsables, seguramente se van a divertir más, de forma sana y segura, ¿verdad cariño?

Tashio: (sonriéndole, desapareciendo el semblante aterrador de hace unos instantes) ^-^ Claro querida, esa es la idea, bueno pues vamos comer, me muero de hambre

Iza: ^-^ Yo también

Inu: (mirando a su hermano fulminante) ¬¬ "Rata pachona de coladera, esta me la vas a pagar"

Sess: (mirándolo de igual manera, pero con una sonrisa mordaz) ¬-¬ "En tu cara tarado… esto lo disfrutaré por mucho tiempo"

**Tres días después…**

El sol estaba radiante, en la carretera, la camioneta familiar Nagano se dirigía hacia la playa y dentro, Inuyasha y sus amigos viajaban cómodamente, el chofer era uno de los empleados de confianza de la familia, el señor Myoga Kazuto, empleado de la familia por muchos años. Aunque todos estaban contentos, el anfitrión estaba de muy mal humor, más que de costumbre.

Inu: (de brazos cruzados, mirando por la ventana) ¬¬ Grrr…

Kag: (sentada a su lado) ¬¬ Inuyasha, ya deja de gruñir, nos vas a contagiar tu mal humor

San: (sentada en el asiento de atrás) Si, se supone que este viaje es para divertirnos

Mir: (sentado al lado de la castaña) Además, deberías alegrarte por que pudimos hacerlo, conociendo a tu padre pensé que no saldríamos de la tiendita de la esquina

Inu: (con el ceño fruncido) ¬¬ Feh, todo es culpa de ese imbécil de Sesshoumaru, solo le pidió la cabaña a mi padre para fastidiarme

Mir: (apoyando su brazo en el asiento de adelante) ¬¬ A ver Inuyasha, si Sesshoumaru no hubiera pedido la cabaña, ¿tu padre te la hubiera prestado?

Inu: ¬¬ Claro que me la hubiera prestado, que preguntas tan tontas haces

San: ¬¬ ¿En serio Inuyasha?

Kag: ¬¬ Inuyasha, deja de exagerar

Inu: ¬¬ No estoy exagerando… claro que me la hubiera prestado… después de rogarle y fastidiarlo hasta el cansancio… posiblemente… (Con una gota de sudor)

Myoga: (mirando por el retrovisor) Amo Inuyasha, mejor admita que de no ser por el amo Sesshoumaru, no hubiera salido a ninguna parte

Inu: (lo mira con ojos de pistola) ¬¬# Bueno anciano Myoga, tu de que lado estás, ¿acaso eres un arrastra ombligos como ese idiota de Jaken que le besa hasta donde pone las patas en el suelo?

Myoga: (se oculta en el asiento) -.-U No amo… lamento mi metida de lengua… "pero que carácter el de este chamaco…"

Inu: (de nuevo se cruza de brazos) ¬¬ Feh, lo que me faltaba, que hasta el chofer me diga que le tengo que agradecer a ese idiota su intromisión…

Kag: -_- Bueno, ya cálmate… al menos pudimos venir hasta acá, ya encontraremos la forma de divertirnos todos juntos

Inu: ¬¬ Pues ya que… solo espero que no sean unos traidores como Shura

San: ¬¬ Y dale la burra al trigo, ¿todavía andas molesto por que ella se fue con Sesshoumaru en su auto en ves de venirse con nosotros?

Inu: ¬¬ Feh, si fuera una buena amiga, se hubiera quedado con nosotros en esta lata de sardinas

Kag: ¬¬ Ya basta, Shura también es amiga de tu hermano, no por que esta ves se haya ido con él quiere decir que ya no se juntará con nosotros

Mir: Así es amigo mío, además es mejor dejar a ese par a solas por un rato, ¿verdad chicas? (sonrisa pícara)

Ambas: (sonriéndole también) ^-^ Sip, exacto

Inu: (ladeando la cabeza) o-O ¿Nani? ¿Y de que sirve dejarlos a solas?

Todos: ¬¬… Olvídalo Inuyasha

Inu: (se cruza de brazos nuevamente) ¬¬ Feh, hablen claro y déjense de tonterías entonces

Los demás suspiran mientras que Inuyasha solo hace un mohín; un poco mas adelante, Sesshoumaru y Shura viajaban en el auto deportivo de este, platicaban animadamente pero en el último tramo ambos se habían quedado en silencio… el calor comenzaba a sentirse ya que cada ves se acercaban más a su destino, Shura miraba hacia la ventana, inmersa en el paisaje, ella sonreía pero su mirada reflejaba no solo emoción, también cierta nostalgia… Sesshoumaru la mira de reojo, siente curiosidad ya que rara vez veía ese tipo de mirada en esos ojos azules.

Sess: (regresando la vista al frente) ¿Te sientes bien?

Shu: (mirándolo) ¿Nani? Perdón pero estaba distraída…

Sess: Te pregunté si te sientes bien, te ves un poco decaída

Shu: (le sonríe) Ah, si, estoy bien no te preocupes… solo pensaba (regresa su vista al paisaje)

Sess: Ya veo… ¿Esta es la primera vez que vienes a la playa?

Shu: No… solo… (Suspira) Hace mucho tiempo que no venía y me puse a recordar un poco, lamento si te incomodé

Sess: ¬¬ No es eso… es solo que… no me gusta verte triste (esto último lo dice en voz bajita)

Shu: (voltea a verlo) ¿Cómo dices? No te escuché

Sess: (se sonroja) ¬//¬ Nada… que ya casi llegamos

La ojiazul ladea un poco la cabeza y regresa su vista a la ventana mientras que el albino oculta su sonrojo con su flequillo; la caravana de amigos entra a un túnel, las luces amarillas los iluminan anunciando la llegada a su destino… Al salir, a lo lejos puede verse una enorme mansión a orillas de la playa, rodeada de palmeras y varios árboles; al llegar a ella se podía apreciar mejor lo grande que eran los jardines, en los que tenían una mesa de campo con una enorme sombrilla para el sol, mas adelante se podía ver el mar y la playa privada de la casa a la que se podía accesar bajando unas escaleras ya que la casa estaba sostenida por varios pilares, elevándola del suelo ya que estaba junto a un pequeño risco… Los jóvenes estaban boquiabiertos al entrar, la sala era enorme de color caoba, los muebles rústicos encajaban perfectamente con el resto de la casa… todo era perfecto.

Kag: OoO Increíble…

San: OoO Lo mismo digo…

Mir: Mm.....… la recordaba mas grande

Inu: ¬-¬ feh, se impresionan con muy poco, esta es solo la cabaña para las vacaciones

Ambas: Wow

Jaken: (el pequeño mayordomo los recibe) Bienvenido, ya esta todo preparado para su estancia en la casa…

Inu: Excelente, ahora si nos vamos a…

Jaken: Amo Sesshoumaru, tal como le gusta (ignorando completamente a Inuyasha)

Inu: o_ó ¿Nani?

Los demás: ¬-¬ Uh, lo ignoro bien gacho

Sess: (entrando a la casa) Bien hecho Jaken, lleva mi equipaje y el de Shura a nuestras habitaciones

Shu: (un poco apenada) No es necesario, yo puedo llevar mis maletas

Sess: De ninguna manera, Jaken las llevara, acompáñame, te mostrare el resto de la cabaña que mi padre ME presto a MÍ (mira a Inu de reojo)

Shu: n-nU Bueno

Inu: ¬¬### Maldito bufón afeminado, solo quieres molestarme, pero no te va a resultar el jueguito, ¡Myoga trae nuestras maletas y llévalas a nuestros cuartos, rápido!

Myoga: o-oU ¿Ah? ¿Y por que yo tengo que traerlas todas?

Inu: (mirándolo amenazante) ¬¬# ¡¡PORQUE YO LO DIGO, AHORA MUEVE TU TRASERO RAPIDO!!

Myoga: ¬¬ U Esta bien… pero si me rompo algún hueso mas le vale que me pague el hospital (sale por las maletas)

Kag: ¬¬ Inuyasha, no abuses del pobre viejito, mira como esta todo artrítico, se va a romper

San: ¬¬ Si, eso es abuso de personas mayores

Mir: -_- Nunca pensé que fueras un explotador de viejitos (gesto de desaprobación)

Inu: (con una venita en la sien) ¬¬ Pues si no les gusta como lo trato, por que no van ustedes por sus kilos de maletas y las suben a sus cuartos, ¿eh?

Kag: (señalando la parte trasera) Muchachos miren, vamos a ver la playa (se va corriendo)

San: Espérame Kagome, yo también quiero ver (corre tras ella)

Inu: ¬¬ Feh, lo sabía (voltea a ver al que quedaba) Y tu, ¿no vas a huir con ellas?

Mir: (embelezado viendo a la joven castaña) -///- Ah, hasta corriendo Sanguito se ve tan linda… ¡ya quiero verla en traje de baño! (se la imagina y babea)

Inu: (con la mano en la frente) ¬¬ U Este será un largo verano (se va a alcanzar a las chicas, llevando a su amigo a rastras)

Myoga: (entrando completamente cubierto de maletas) T-T Ay mi cóccix…

_____________________

_Aun duerme pero ya siente como los calidos rayos del sol pegan en sus cobijas, instándola a levantarse; lucha por no abrir los ojos pero eso ya es inevitable, lentamente abre sus orbes color cielo, saca sus brazos estirándose mientras bosteza… De pronto su mirada se posa en un calendario que esta en su buró, una gran sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios y de un salto sale de la cama y de su habitación, corriendo lo mas rápido posible, rumbo a otro cuarto mas adelante del suyo, llega y abre la puerta de golpe._

_Niña: ¡Mamá, papá, hoy es el día, hoy es el día! (corriendo salta a la cama de sus progenitores)_

_Mamá: (aun adormilada) Mm… es muy temprano… Shura_

_Shu: (aun con su camisón de dormir, brincando en la cama) Pero hoy es el día, hoy es el día_

_Iso: Mm… ya deja de saltar en la cama… cariño dile algo a tu hija (voltea hacia el hombre dormido a su lado)_

_Papá: (aun cubierto por las cobijas, solo se ve su cabellera negra) Mm…_

_Shu: Papi, despierta, hoy es el día (va junto a él y lo sacude)_

_Papá: (se tapa mas) No se de que hablas, tengo mucho sueño_

_Shu: (haciendo un mohín) Papi, me prometiste que el sábado me llevarías a la playa y hoy es sábado_

_Papá: (sonriendo para sus adentros) ¿De veras? ¿Segura que hoy no es domingo?_

_Shu: (inflando sus cachetitos) No, hoy es sábado, papi (lo hala de las cobijas)_

_Iso: (levantándose) Cariño, ya sabes que siempre se enoja cuando bromeas así con ella, ya levántate (le quita las cobijas)_

_Papá: (se ve a un hombre de cabello negro largo, un poco bronceado, de ojos café oscuro y sonrisa gentil) Ah, me han descubierto, pero tengo sueño (cierra los ojos nuevamente)_

_Shu: Papi, ya (lo sacude nuevamente haciendo pucheros)_

_Papá: (se ríe) Ya, esta bien, no te enojes mi princesita, por supuesto que te llevare a la playa (se levanta)_

_Shu: (su sonrisa regresa) ¡Sí, gracias papi, te quiero mucho! (lo abraza fuertemente)_

_Papá: (la abraza también) Y yo te quiero a ti, mi pequeña princesa_

_Iso: (sonriendo) No deberías mimarla tanto, la malcriaras_

_Papá: (mirándola tiernamente) Y eso que tiene de malo, tú también la mimas demasiado y no te reprocho_

_Iso: (se sonroja) Bueno… es verdad_

_El ríe y su esposa también mientras la pequeña ojiazul de cinco años los mira feliz… ese día sin duda sería muy especial._

________________________

Kag: o.o Sango, ya viste las habitaciones, son enormes y preciosas

San: (desde su cuarto) ¡¡¡Y TIENEN JACUZZI!!!

Mir: Pero lo mejor de todo es que son grandes y espaciosas, perfectas para mas de una persona, ¿no crees mi bella Sango? (la mira con los ojos brillantes)

San: ¬¬ Olvídalo hentai, a mi me gusta dormir sola sin estorbos

Mir: (cae en depresión) T-T ¿estorbos?

Kag: n-n U Este… miren que preciosa vista chicos

San: A ver, quiero ver (se va)

Mir: (de piedra) T-T Estorbos…

Inu: (entrando) A ver, que tal les parecen sus… y ahora, donde están las chicas (voltea y ve a su rocoso amigo) ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

Mir: T-T

Inu: ¬¬ U Olvídalo, vamos a buscarlas (lo sujeta del cuello y se lo lleva arrastrando)

Mientras tanto, en otra sección de la casa…

Sess: (abriendo la puerta) Esta será tu habitación

Shu: (se asombra) Es muy bella… (el cuarto es muy amplio al igual que la cama, en tonos claros, con un balcón que da directo a la playa privada de la casa)

Sess: Como no sabía que ya habías estado en la playa, escogí este cuarto para que tuvieras la mejor vista hacia el mar

Shu: (saliendo al balcón) Es increíble… tal y como lo… recordaba (nuevamente su mirada deja ver un rastro de nostalgia y tristeza)

Sess: (lo nota de inmediato y se acerca a ella) Shura… si no te gusta, puedo darte otro cuarto

Shu: No… este esta bien, gracias (mirando al horizonte)

Sess: (preocupado) "Porque…. porque no me dices lo que te pasa… Shura"

Sesshoumaru alza su brazo y se acerca a la chica para abrazarla y confortarla… pero repentinamente se escuchan jadeos entrando al cuarto, deteniendo las intenciones del chico; Shura voltea y se encuentra con cuatro ojos amarillos que la observan fijamente.

Shu: o-oU Pe-pero que…

Sess: ¬¬ Ah, descuida solo son Aih y Uhn, mis perros

Shu: n-n U Si, ya veo (retrocede un poco ya que ambos son dos perros gran danés de color verde grisáceo, de ojos amarillos, bastante grandes… **YO: xD ya, ya, de alguna manera lo tenía que meter, ¿no? je, je, je**)

Aih, Uhn: (se acercan a la chica y la olfatean)

Shu: (nerviosa por el gran tamaño de ambos perros) n-n U Ah… lindos perritos… lindos perritos…

Sess: No temas, solo son grandes pero no muerden, mi padre los deja aquí para que cuiden la casa, como son enormes, nadie se acerca

Shu: (mirándolo) n-n U Si… me imagino

Aih, Uhn: (la miran fijamente, de repente mueven la cola y le chillan complacidos)

Sess: (le sonríe) Les caíste bien, no hacen eso con cualquiera

Shu: n-n U Ah, que lindos (estira la mano y los acaricia en sus grandes cabezas)

Aih, Uhn: (se emocionan y se le soban en las piernas como si fueran unos gatitos… de tamaño familiar xD)

Shu: (se sujeta al barandal del balcón para no caer) n-n U Ah, son bastante cariñosos

Sess: ¬¬ Ya basta Aih, Uhn, vengan aquí (truena los dedos y ambos perros van y se colocan uno a cada lado del chico) Eso, bien hecho, discúlpalos, me los llevaré para que descanses, el viaje fue largo

Shu: (suspirando aliviada) Ah, si gracias

Sesshoumaru se marcha con los perros, antes de cerrar la puerta voltea para observar a la chica, nuevamente mira al horizonte con esa mirada nostálgica que tanto le incomoda, cierra la puerta y se queda de pie unos momentos, su mente da vueltas y vueltas… ¿Por qué no me dice nada? ¿Acaso no me tiene confianza? No puede sacarse esas y otras preguntas de la mente que lo carcomen lentamente… Ambos perros solo lamen la mano de su amo tratando de confortarlo, pero es inútil… El joven albino camina por el pasillo decaído… odiaba sentirse así, impotente, incapaz de poder confortar a la chica que tanto amaba… en verdad odiaba sentirse así.

__________________________

_Ya era casi medio día y faltaba poco para llegar a la playa, la pequeña ojiazul miraba por la ventana del pequeño automóvil familiar tratando de ver el ansiado destino._

_Shu: ¿Ya llegamos?_

_Papá: (visiblemente agotado) -_-U No_

_Iso: ¬¬ Cuantas veces mas vas a preguntar lo mismo, ya te dijimos que todavía falta_

_Shu: xD Lo siento mami, pero es que ya quiero que lleguemos, estoy muy emocionada_

_Papá: Pues si llegando dejas de preguntar tantas veces lo mismo, entonces… (mete quinta y acelera a todo lo que da)_

_Iso: (mirándolo algo asustada) O-O P-Pero que estas haciendo, no vayas tan rápido_

_Shu: (emocionada) SIIIII, MAS RAPIDO PAPI_

_Papá: (sonriendo emocionado) Muy bien, veamos de que es capaz este bicho (pisa mas el acelerador, el pequeño auto parece que va a despegar del suelo)_

_Iso: (agarrándose a veinte uñas del asiento) T-T NOOOOOOO_

_El escarabajo se convierte en abejorro y surca a toda velocidad la carretera, topándose con algunos autos en el camino, que solo pueden quitarse de su camino, sin embargo llegan a su destino en tan solo veinte minutos… Shura salta del auto y corre hacia la playa gritando de alegría, su padre sale del auto y la ve complacido, mientras que su madre… bueno ella aun no se despega del asiento xD._

____________________________

Los chicos ya casi desempacaron sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones, pero Inuyasha esta muy impaciente por mostrarles la playa, así que va por Kagome sin haber desempacado.

Inu: (entrando al cuarto de la chica) Kagome, deja eso y vamos a la playa

Kag: ¬¬ Inuyasha, que no sabes tocar, que tal si me estaba cambiando de ropa y entras

Inu: (la toma de la cintura, la mira fijamente) ¿Y eso que tendría de malo? Cuando quieras puedes verme en ropa interior, no tengo ningún problema (con voz sexy)

Kag: (se sonroja) o////o Na-Nani… pero que dices…

Inu: (se acerca a sus labios) Lo que escuchaste (la besa lenta pero apasionadamente mientras la abraza)

Kag: (su corazón late agitado, pero cierra los ojos y le corresponde) -////- Mm.....… (lo abraza también)

Sess: (pasando por ahí, mira la escena de reojo) ¬¬ Feh… (golpea la puerta, interrumpiendo el romántico momento)

Inu: (voltea) ¬¬ Grr ese maldito de Sesshoumaru, ahora si me las va a pagar

Kag: (lo detiene) No vale la pena Inuyasha, déjalo, mejor vamos por los demás para ir a la playa

Inu: ¬¬ Feh… bueno, pero solo porque tu me lo pides

Kag: Gracias… (se sonroja nuevamente) Además… podemos continuar donde nos quedamos… mas tarde… si quieres…

Inu: (voltea y la mira) Kagome… será todo un placer (se sonroja también y la abraza antes de salir del cuarto)

Ambos van al cuarto de la castaña, pero esta sale al pasillo, acompañada de Miroku.

San: Oigan chicos, ¿ustedes saben si Sesshoumaru anda de malas o algo?

Kag: Y eso por que, paso algo

Mir: (decepcionado) -_- Por supuesto, yo estaba muy acaramelado con mi Sanguito cuando ese sujeto golpeo la puerta y se rompió la magia

San: ¬//¬ Bueno, así es, estábamos por besarnos cuando golpeó la puerta y se fue

Kag: o-o A nosotros nos paso igual

Inu: ¬¬ Yo creo que ese baka nos tiene envidia porque el no tiene vida social

Kag: Inuyasha, no bromees

Inu: ¬¬ No es broma, ese tipo jamás a entablado amistad con nadie, es mas me sorprendí cuando lo vi con Shura, ese tipo es un cortado

Mir: (pensativo) Pues hablando de Shura, ¿no notaron que esta un poco rara desde que llegamos? Tal ves se pelearon y por eso esta tan insoportable

San: Tal ves tengas razón, aunque me da la impresión de que eso no tiene nada que ver

Inu: ¬¬ Bueno ya estuvo bueno de hablar de ese idiota, olvidémoslo y vamos a la playa (toma de la mano a Kagome)

Kag: Tienes razón, vamos chicos, ya resolveremos el asunto del cascarrabias después

Mir: (extendiéndole la mano a su dama) Bueno, ¿nos vamos mi bella dama?

San: (sonrojada) Por supuesto (toma su mano)

Ambas parejas salen de la casa y bajan a la amplia playa privada de la casa, la arena es suave y blanca y las cálidas olas del mar son constantes… las chicas se meten al mar hasta los tobillos y lanzan agua hacia sus acompañantes, ellos no se quedan parados y van con ellas, mojándolas también mientras ríen y se divierten; Sesshoumaru los observa desde el balcón, esta molesto, ese tonto de su medio hermano no dejaba de abrazar a esa chica que había tomado como su novia, eso lo irritaba… era extraño, normalmente no le interesaba lo que el hiciera pero esta ves no lo soportaba… voltea, ya no quería ver esa estúpida sonrisa, al hacerlo ve a la joven ojiazul en la playa, no se había dado cuenta cuando había salido por estar tan absorto en sus pensamientos…

La joven caminaba pausadamente sobre la arena, las olas le mojaban los pies mientras que la brisa marina jugueteaba con su cabello y su vestido blanco… no podía evitar que ese paisaje le trajera memorias pasadas, memorias de un tiempo en el que no tenía preocupaciones ni nostalgias… un tiempo en el que no se sentía sola… suspira largamente.

Sess: (a unos pasos de ella) ¿Estás bien?

Shu: (voltea) Sesshoumaru… no te escuché venir

Sess: (mira el horizonte)… Estaba en el balcón y te vi, te he notado distante y… me preocupa

Shu: (lo mira) Sesshoumaru…

Sess: (la ve de reojo) Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, puedes contarme lo que sea

Shu: (sonríe, mira el horizonte también) Sí, lo se

Sess: (baja su mirada)… Entonces por que… no me dices que te pasa (en voz baja)

Shu: (lo mira)… ¿Nani?

Sess: (suspira) Nada… ven conmigo, voy a mostrarte un lugar que te animará (comienza a caminar)

Shu: ¿Un lugar? Espérame (va con el)

________________________________

_Iso: ¡Shura, no vayas a meterte tu sola al mar! ¡Y no vayas a perder tu sombrero!_

_Shu: (mojándose los pies con las olas) ¡No lo haré! (saludándola)_

_Inu: - - Ah, esa niña me pone nerviosa_

_Papá: (sentado a su lado) No te preocupes, ella sabe que no debe meterse sola, relájate (la abraza)_

_Iso: Bueno… pero estas seguro que esto esta bien… se supone que deberías estar trabajando en tu próxima pintura_

_Papá: (sonriendo) Eso hago, un artista se inspira en cualquier lugar donde este y que mejor que pasarla con mis dos bellas mujeres, además ya nos hacía falta salir un poco, con tantas deudas la tensión ha estado algo fuerte_

_Iso: (sonríe) Es verdad… extrañaba salir de casa_

_Papá: (mirándola con ternura) Y yo extrañaba estar a solas contigo (la toma del mentón)_

_Iso: (se sonroja) Que haces… todo mundo nos verá_

_Papá: Y eso cuando me ha importado (la besa)_

_Iso: (se sonroja mas, pero le corresponde enseguida) -//-_

_Shu: (alza la vista, divisa un cangrejo) Un cangrejo, que padre, mira mami, papi (voltea, los ve besarse, frunce el ceño) ¬¬ Oigan, no (corre hacia ellos, toma a su madre de la mano) Ya dejen eso, todos los van a ver_

_Papá: (mirándola) Y eso que tiene, todos sabrán que estoy completamente loco por tu mama (la besa en el cuello)_

_Iso: -//- Cariño, basta…. (sonriendo)_

_Shu: No, ya suéltala, mami ven acompáñame (la hala nuevamente, un viento fuerte hace que su sombrero salga volando) Mi sombrero_

_Iso: Ay no, corre o se perderá_

_Shu: (va corriendo) ¡Espera, regresa!_

_Iso: (se levanta) Iré con ella, ¿vienes también?_

_Papá: (le sonríe) No, aquí las espero_

_Iso: ¬¬ Flojo (ríe y corre detrás de su pequeña)_

_El hombre solo ve a sus tesoros correr tratando de arrebatarle al viento el sombrerito de paja, sonríe._

_____________________________

Cierra los ojos, su cabello esta en su rostro movido por el repentino viento marino… es cálido y su aroma es tranquilizante… el olor a sal continúa escarbando en su mente, sacando memorias que hacía tiempo no recordaba…

Sess: Shura, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué te detuviste?

Shu: (abre los ojos) Ah, discúlpame, es que el viento sopló muy fuerte y se me vino el cabello a la cara (reanuda sus pasos)

Sess: ¬¬ ¿No trajiste algo para sujetarlo? Aquí el viento sopla bastante

Shu: -_- Si pero olvidé traerme una cinta conmigo

Sess: Bueno ya… además así… te ves mejor (se ruboriza)

Shu: (se sonroja) ¿En serio?

Sess: (mas colorado aún) o//o ¿Me escuchaste? "rayos, lo dije en voz alta"

Shu: -///- Lo siento… no pude evitarlo

Sess: ¬///¬ B-Bueno… mira, ya llegamos, ven (la toma de la mano y la hala)

Shu: (se sonroja mas) A-Ah…

Ambos jóvenes llegan a unas rocas junto a la playa, bastante grandes parecidas a unas columnas, junto a ellas hay un pequeño ojo de agua, no muy profundo, en el que podían verse cangrejos, algas y algunos peces de colores; los rayos del sol reflejados producían destellos en las rocas que rodeaban la pequeña masa de agua… La joven mira asombrada, el chico albino sonríe y entra a la pequeña masa de agua, llegándole hasta las rodillas.

Sess: (extiende la mano) Ven, el agua esta tibia

Shu: o.o ¿Nani? Pero no traigo mi traje de baño

Sess: Yo tampoco traigo y así me metí, anda, anímate (el trae un pantalón beige claro y una camisa blanca)

Shu: (mirando el agua un tanto desconfiada)… ¿Seguro que no hay nada venenoso ahí adentro?

Sess: ¬¬ No hay nada, yo venía cuando era niño y pasaba casi todo el día aquí, no seas miedosa

Shu: ¬¬ U No soy miedosa… solo precavida, que es muy diferente

Sess: ¬¬ Bueno, pero anda, toma mi mano

Shu: Bien… (toma la mano del chico y se arremanga un poco la falda de su vestido)

Sess: Solo ten cuidado al bajar, hay algunas rocas resbalosas

Shu: ¬¬ A buena hora me lo dices…

Shura pisa dentro del agua en una roca cubierta de algas y su pie resbala, la joven solo alcanza a dar un grito antes de caer, sin embargo Sesshoumaru la atrapa, sujetándola fuertemente en un abrazo… Shura esta aun conmocionada y tarda en reaccionar pero se ruboriza de inmediato, alza la mirada y se encuentra con esos ojos ámbar que la miran fijamente.

Sess: (con voz suave) Te dije que tuvieras cuidado

Shu: (ruborizada) Ah… lo lamento… (baja la mirada)

Sess: (la toma del mentón, alzándole el rostro) No te disculpes, además yo siempre estaré aquí para cuidarte…

Shu: (se sonroja aun mas, su corazón late mas rápido) Na… Nani…

Sess: (la mira tiernamente, ruborizado) Puedes contar conmigo, no estas sola… siempre te voy a proteger

Shu: (de pronto siente húmedos sus ojos) Se… Sesshoumaru…

Cierra los ojos, siente como las lágrimas quieren escaparse pero no lo permite, no quiere que él la vea así, pero no puede evitarlo por mucho… las palabras de él la habían hecho sentir tan vulnerable que no había podido reprimir sus emociones; Sesshoumaru la rodea con sus brazos y la atrae hacia el, confortándola, ella lentamente sube sus brazos para rodear su torso en un abrazo tímido… su calidez era tan agradable, y su aroma tan suave y atrayente, que no deseaba soltarla jamás… se separa un poco, nuevamente la toma suavemente del mentón y alza su rostro, ella abre sus ojos encontrándose nuevamente con esas orbes doradas mirándola fijamente… el tiempo parece detenerse en ese instante, únicamente se escuchan los latidos de ambos corazones latiendo con fuerza… lentamente el acerca su rostro al de ella, buscando contacto con sus labios entreabiertos, esta nervioso pero no piensa dejar pasar esta oportunidad…

Aih: (aparece corriendo) ¡GUAU, GUAU! (salta al agua levantando un maremoto… xD, que empapa a ambos jóvenes)

Sess: (soltando a la chica) Maldición, de donde salió este perro (totalmente empapado **Yo: ;p ah, camisas mojadas, quien da mas chicas, mucha ropa xD**)

Shu: (con un alga en la cabeza) T-T (totalmente empapada hasta las orejas, se quita el alga del cabello)

Uhn: (apareciendo detrás de ella, también salta al agua) ¡GUAU!

Shu: (nuevamente es empapada, quedándole esta ves mas algas en el cabello… xD) o-oU

Sess: (molesto, sujeta a ambos perros de sus collares) ¬¬ Vengan acá, esta ves no toleraré sus travesuras, miren lo que hicieron (mirando a la joven)

Aih, Uhn: (la miran, con la cabecita de lado… como me encanta cuando los perros hacen eso xD)

Shu: (escurriendo, mirando las algas en su cabello, seria)…

Sess: "Seguramente esta molesta… y justo cuando casi…" (mira a los perros) ¬¬ Ahora si los voy a castigar, pasarán las noches atados a sus perreras (los hala del collar saliendo fuera del agua)

Repentinamente escucha algo, al principio leve pero poco a poco se escucha mas claramente, voltea y ve a la joven, empapada, llena de algas… ¿riéndose?

Sess: (sorprendido)… Shura

Aih, Uhn: (también ladean su cabeza… xD)

Shu: (con una gran sonrisa, riendo a mas no poder) xD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

Sess: ¬¬ U ¿Te sientes bien? "Creo que esas algas le afectaron"

Shu: xD Mira, soy el monstruo de algas verdes… JAJAJAJAJAJA

Sess: o-oU ¿Nani? (suelta a los perros)

Aih, Uhn: (saltan al agua nuevamente y juegan con la chica)

Shu: (mojando a ambos perros) xD Vengan perritos, me desquitaré por darme un nuevo peinado (les arroja agua)

Sess: ¬¬ U

Sesshoumaru suspira, no entendía muy bien la situación, un minuto antes la joven estaba deprimida y llena de algas y ahora se estaba riendo… sin embargo se sentía aliviado, esa expresión de nostalgia que tenía ya no estaba y todo gracias a ambos perros (**yo: mas bien miniaturas de caballo, ¿verdad? xD**)… aunque hubiera preferido que aparecieran una ves que él hubiera probado esos labios… nuevamente suspira largamente. Repentinamente siente agua fría en la cara, alza la mirada, Shura le sonríe.

Sess: ¬¬ No me parece gracioso (se limpia)

Shu: n-n Vamos métete, es muy divertido (le arroja agua nuevamente)

Aih, Uhn: (mueven la cola) GUAF (**Yo: Mm… no me pregunten, así ladraba mi perra xD**)

Sess: ¬¬ Ya me mojaron lo suficiente, mejor regresemos a la cabaña antes de que caiga la noche

Shu: ¬¬ Pero que aguafiestas… bueno pero ayúdame a salir de aquí, apenas puedo moverme con la falda mojada (extiende la mano)

Sess: ¬¬ No me veas a mi, tu te resbalaste primero… bueno, te ayudo (la toma de la mano)

Shu: (sonríe maliciosamente) Inocente (lo hala con fuerza)

Sess: o-o Maldición (cae cuan largo es en el agua)

_**(Yo: -alzando un letrero con las manos- xD si mi Sexymaru, gran técnica y gracia, te doy diez sobre diez)**_

_**(Lectoras: xD SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII )**_

_**(Sess: ¬¬ U)**_

Sess: (sale, cubierto de algas) ¬¬

Shu: (riéndose a mas no poder) xD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Aih, Uhn: (se acercan a el y lo lamen en la cara… xD)

Sess: ¬¬ Así que te parece muy gracioso, ¿no? Pues a ver si te sigues riendo de esto (sonríe maliciosamente y se levanta)

Shu: O-O UPS (trata de retroceder pero el vestido mojado no la deja)

Sess: (la toma de la mano) Ahora verás

La toma de la cintura y la alza en sus brazos y en seguida se deja caer al agua con la chica en brazos, levantando mas agua en la zambullida… la chica emerge nuevamente con una peluca de algas mientras que el albino parece músico de reggae con las algas onduladas que cubren su cabeza (**Yo: o-o RASTA-MARU…. XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**)… Ambos se miran seriamente hasta que nuevamente empiezan a arrojarse agua el uno al otro riendo, mientras los perros saltan a su alrededor, salpicándolos con sus colas.

Atardece ya y todo se pinta de dorado, Sesshoumaru ha hecho una fogata con algunas ramas secas que encontró en la playa para secarse, cerca de ahí Shura exprime la falda de su vestido mientras que Aih y Uhn permanecen echados cerca del cálido fuego.

Sess: (sin camisa… **yo: o¬o baba…**) Esta lista, ven

Shu: (se acerca y se sienta cerca del fuego) n-n Se siente muy bien

Sess: Solo espero que no te resfríes (se sienta a su lado)

Shu: (sonríe) No me importa, me divertí

Sess: (mirando el fuego) Me alegra… ya me estaba preocupando la cara melancólica que tenías hace rato…

Shu: (mirando la fogata) Ah…

Sess: (la mira de reojo, regresa la vista al fuego) Lo siento, no quise entrometerme

Shu: (sonríe) Descuida… es que el aroma del mar me recordó la primera y única ves que vine a la playa cuando era pequeña con mi madre y… mi padre

Sess: (la mira fijamente) Shura…

Shu: Fue poco antes de que se enfermara… no pude volver después de que él murió ya que nos fuimos del país y mi madre se metió de lleno en los negocios y no le quedaba tiempo para nada

Sess: (mirando nuevamente el fuego) Lo siento, no quise hacerte recordar algo tan doloroso

Shu: (lo mira sonriente) Para nada, de hecho ese viaje fue muy divertido, igual que hoy… muchas gracias… también por lo que dijiste

Sess: (la mira, se ruboriza) ¿N-Nani? ¿Qué dije?

Shu: (se sonroja) Tu sabes… que me protegerías… eso me hizo muy feliz… gracias (baja la mirada, hace circulitos en la arena)

El albino siente un fuerte palpitar… una sonrisa aparece en sus labios… se acerca nuevamente a ella poco a poco, la chica siente la cercanía y voltea, su rostro está muy cerca del suyo, se ruboriza aun mas, su corazón late fuertemente, cierra los ojos… Sesshoumaru también cierra los ojos y se acerca mas esperando el ansiado contacto…

Uhn: (chillando de dolor)AUUUUUAUUUUUUUUUUUUAUUUUUUUUU

Aih: (a su lado) GUAF, GUAF

Ambos se sobresaltan y se golpean entre sí en la frente, se separan mientras se soban en la parte afectada en la cual aparece un parche con dos banditas pegadas en forma de x.

Sess: (frustrado) ¬¬ Maldición… es que nunca voy a poder besarla…

Shu: (con su mano aun en su frente) T-T Ay

Uhn: (chillando cada ves mas) AUUUUUAUUUUUUUUUUUUAUUUUUU

Shu: (voltea) A ver, que te sucede Uhn (se levanta y va con el perro, el pobre tiene un cangrejo apretándole la nariz) Pobrecito, te lo quitaré (toma el cangrejo y se lo quita)

Uhn: (frota su nariz en la falda húmeda de la chica)

Shu: Pobrecito, pero como fue que ese cangrejo te sujetó la nariz, ¿eh? (acariciándole la cabeza)

Sess: (junto a ella, resignado) ¬¬ Uhn es demasiado curioso, seguramente quiso comerlo

Aih: (se sienta al lado del albino, se frota en su mano pidiendo atención también)

Shu: (sonriendo) Pobrecito, ya no seas tan curioso (acariciándolo)

Uhn: (moviendo la cola, se deja caer y se voltea panza para arriba)

Sess: -_-U No es posible

Shu: xD

Kag: (llegando) ¡Shura!

Shu: (alza la vista) Kagome, chicos

Kag: Creí que estabas en tu cuarto, que estabas haciendo (mirándola con curiosidad)

San: (mirándola fijamente) Si, que haces aquí toda mojada, apartada de todos, con Sesshoumaru

Mir: (con mirada de hentai) ¬¬ Y semi desnudo

Shu: n-n U Bueno, lo que paso fue que…

Sess: (mirándolos fríamente) ¬¬ No les importa, bola de metiches chismosos

Inu: ¬¬ Feh, cállate Bakamaru, nadie te preguntó

Sess: ¬¬ Idiota, aprende a no interrumpirme

Inu: ¬¬ Pues oblígame, perdedor

Kag: Inuyasha, cálmate

Sess: (sonríe con malicia) ¬¬ Bien, si eso quieres (lleva sus dedos a su boca y silba)

Aih, Uhn: (paran las orejas e inmediatamente van con su amo)

Todos menos Sess: O-O

Sess: (señalando a Inu) ¬¬ A él

Inu: O-OU Rayos

El chico sale corriendo con ambos perrotes siguiéndolo, Kagome lo sigue preocupada por su novio, Miroku también va pero con el celular en la mano tomando un video mientras Sango lo sigue, Sesshoumaru mira satisfecho como sus perros atacan a su molesto hermano mientras que Shura solo sonríe… Los recuerdos tristes terminaron, de ahora en adelante cada ves que pensara en la playa solo pensaría en cosas agradables…

Inu: AAAAHHHHH, BESTIA CUADRÚPEDA, SUELTA MI CABELLO, SUELTALOOOOOO

Kag: O-OU Ay no, se lo arrancará

Mir: xD Esto es oro

San: ¬¬ U No me quiero imaginar como se quitara toda esa saliva

Sess: (satisfecho) ¬¬ Al menos el entrenamiento si sirvió (riéndose)

Shura ríe, ya tenía mas que suficiente para sonreír la próxima ves que recordara la playa… por cortesía de Inu y compañía… xD

* * *

**PROXIMA CLASE 15: VACACIONES DE VERANO (2) EN EL MAR LA VIDA ES MAS SABROSA**

**YA SE, VARIAS ME VAN A QUERER MATAR POR INTERRUMPIR A SEXYMARU Y SHURA, PERO ANTES DE QUE ME QUIERAN QUEMAR VIVA Y DE MAS TORMENTOS, LES AVISO QUE ESE ESPERADO BESO LLEGARA PRONTO, SOLO AGUANTEN LAS CARNITAS XD... GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME MANDARON REWIEWS, MUCHAS GRACIAS PERO AHORITA SON LAS 2 DE LA MAÑANA Y ANDO MEDIO SOMNOLIENTA, LUEGO LES AGRADESCO MAS APROPIADAMENTE, TAMBIEN GRACIAS A MI LOBITO KOUGA09, LE CAMBIE UN POCO A SU IDEA PORQUE ME GUSTO MAS ASI, BUENO CUIDENSE Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA CLASE, BYE - se va corriendo-**

**--Aori Hime Murasaki-- La princesa Púrpura "Te quiero hasta la luna... dos vueltas y de regreso xD"**


	30. 15 VACACIONES DE VERANO 2

**Saludos mortales!!! xD jajaja, pues ya ando otra ves por aca, despues de tantas mil titipuchales de amenazas de muerte por tardarme en actualizar, pues pensé que ya había sido suficiente martirio para todos ustedes asi que me diji a mi misma que ya era hora de actualizar... xD jajajajajajaja ya ya ok, me dejo de payasadas, recien termine el capítulo, hiba a hacerlo mas largo pero la inspiracion anda forzada, espero les guste.**

**Gracias a todas aquellas personitas que me apoyaron (Y amenazaron xD) con la historia y me han esperado, bueno espero les agrade.**

**disclaimer: Inuyasha y demas NO me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, excepto aquellos que invente yo y la historia, y fuera de eso, no recibo ni un mendigo peso, ni uno... T-T que injusta es la vida**

**CLASE 15: VACACIONES DE VERANO (2) "EN EL MAR, LA VIDA ES MAS SABROSA"**

Después del ajetreado día de ayer, el Inu gumi se relaja un poco en el desayuno antes de disfrutar del día en la playa, el primero de todo el tiempo que permanecerán en la cabaña de playa de los Nagano… bueno, todos excepto uno, el cual aun estaba en el baño, duchándose de una manera obsesiva y un tanto enfermiza, así es, Inuyasha… con esa ya iban como ocho veces que se metía a bañar y por si fuera poco, no dejaba de refunfuñar y maldecir.

Kag: -.-U Increíble, no pensé que esto fuera a suceder (toma su jugo de naranja)

San: (untando mermelada a su pan tostado) Cuando se metió tres veces pensé que exageraba, pero ya van ocho, ahora si se pasa

Mir: (bebiendo una taza de café) Lo que sucede bellas señoritas es que para Inuyasha hay dos cosas importantísimas que nadie debe tocar

Ambas: (curiosas) Cuales, dinos

Mir: (dejando la taza en la mesa) Bien, la primera, y mas importante, es esta bella dama (señala a Kagome)

Kag: o///////o ¿Yo? (roja a mas no poder)

Mir: (sonriendo) Claro, eres su novia, por lo tanto, se pone a la defensiva como perro rabioso cada que alguien se te quiere acercar

Kag: (no puede evitar sonreír) Bueno… es verdad

San: Y lo segundo

Mir: Ah, pues la segunda cosa mas importante en el mundo para Inuyasha es… su cabello, aunque no se note, lo cuida obsesivamente, en los cajones de su armario hay cientos de productos para el cuidado del cabello, hasta parece mujer de tantos que tiene… sin ofender claro (sonríe pícaramente)

San: ¬¬ Mira si esta es otra de tus bromitas…

Kag: Ya Sango, no creo, no por la forma en que no ha dejado de bañarse

San: ¬¬ Pero aun así, tu como sabes todo eso Miroku

Mir: Fácil, conozco a Inuyasha desde que éramos niños, me he quedado muchas veces a dormir en su casa y he visto oscuros secretos que nadie se imaginaría jamás (mirada fija y sombría)

Ambas: O-OU

Mir: (sonríe) No se asusten solo exageraba (se suelta a reír)

San: ¬¬ Baka, como me choca que hagas esas cosas (le da un coscorrón)

Mir: xD (sobándose el golpe)

Shu: (frente a la estufa, cocinando) Me pregunto si Inuyasha alguna ves saldrá del baño

Sess: (sentado en la barra, tomando café) No se, ni me interesa si a ese baka le salen escamas de tanto mojarse

Shu: (sonríe) No seas tan malo Sesshoumaru, después de todo fueron Aih y Uhn quienes casi le arrancan el cabello a mordidas

Sess: ¬¬ Y eso que, para eso los entrené, si no lo hacen sufrir, entonces de que sirvió tanto entrenamiento en la escuela de obediencia

Shu: ¬¬… (voltea a verlo con reproche)

Sess: ¬¬… ¿Qué?

Shu: -___- Nada, olvídalo (apaga la flama, sirve en un plato y lo coloca frente al albino) Aquí tienes, buen provecho

Sess: (aspira el aroma que sale de la comida en el plato) Mm... Huele muy bien (empieza a comer)

Shu: (se sonroja, sonríe) Me da… me da mucho gusto que te guste (le sirve un poco mas de café)

Sess: Como no me va a gustar, todo lo que tu preparas sabe a gloria (tomando otro bocado)

Shu: (mas roja)… N-No es cierto… no digas eso, que pena (trata de ocultarlo con su flequillo, se sirve leche)

El albino mira como la sonrojada chica trata de ocultar ese sonrojo, no puede evitar sonreír, se veía tan hermosa con la cara toda roja y lo mejor es que él siempre es la causa de ese rubor… Últimamente sin darse cuenta decía cosas en voz alta que antes solo decía en su cabeza, ya no podía contenerse y tarde o temprano dirá algo demasiado comprometedor en malas circunstancias… lo mejor sería confesarle a esos ojos azules lo que sentía… se pone nervioso con esa sola idea, y si me decido a decirle, ¿Cómo rayos empiezo? ¿Cómo se lo digo? ¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo? ¿Qué tal si no me ve de la misma manera en que yo la veo a ella? Suspira largamente, el demostrar sentimientos no era precisamente su punto mas fuerte y por ser algo tan personal no podía pedir consejo a nadie, en especial a su padre o a Izayoi… no, eso sería terrible, ya los imaginaba, su padre con cascadas saliéndole de los ojos sin control e Izayoi, seguramente comentándole a todo mundo sobre el tema… no, definitivamente tenía que resolver esto por sí mismo… aunque no tuviera la mas mínima idea de cómo hacerlo.

Shu: (pasando la mano frente al rostro del chico) Sesshoumaru, despierta

Sess: (saliendo de sus pensamientos) Ah… ¿Nani?

Shu: Es que llevas mirando el plato por casi veinte minutos

Sess: o//o Ah… Discúlpame… es que me perdí en mis pensamientos "-_-U Por lo menos esta vez no hable en voz alta"

Shu: Bueno… es que como te vi tan pensativo…

Sess: (se sonroja un poco) Bueno… es que yo…

Inu: (hecho una furia) ¡¡BAKAMARU, ESTA VES NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA, ESTUPIDO AFEMINADO!! (entra a escena solo con sus jeans y una toalla alrededor de su cabeza como si fuera un turbante)

Kag: Inuyasha, por fin saliste de la ducha (_**Yo: iba a decir del baño pero se malinterpreta, ¿no creen? xD**_)

Sess: (lo mira de reojo) ¬¬ Y tan bien que estaba el ambiente y ya lo vas a contaminar con ese desagradable ruido… ah, pero que así es tu voz, verdad

Inu: (apretando los puños) ¡Cállate idiota, esta ves ni creas que vas a salir bien librado, tu y tus bestias me las van a pagar!

Kag: ^-^U Inuyasha, ¿no crees que estas exagerando? Solo fue un poco de baba, nada mas

Inu: (voltea a verla fijamente) ¬¬ ¿Nada? ¿Qué no es nada?

Kag: ^-^U Etto… (algo nerviosa por la penetrante mirada del albino)

Mir: ¬¬ Lo ven, no bromeaba cuando les dije del cabello

San: (asintiendo) Cierto

Inu: (se quita la toalla de su cabeza) ¡Mira nada mas como me dejaron mi cabello esos costales de pulgas, atrévete a decirme de nuevo que no es nada! (el plateado cabello esta opaco y tieso, parece como si un burro lo hubiera mordisqueado y escupido, sin mencionar que aun olía a hocico de perro… xp)

Kag: O-O… (se queda estupefacta)

Mir: (reprimiéndose para no soltar la carcajada) MGGGMMGGGHHH (se tapa la boca)

San: (igual que Miroku) xD

Sess: (indiferente) ¬¬ Como te atreves a culpar a mis mascotas por tu mal corte de cabello

Shu: Sesshoumaru, ya no lo provoques

Inu: (lo mira de nuevo con odio) ¬¬ Miserable, esta ves te moleré a golpes (corre hacia él)

Sess: (tomando su taza de café, despreocupado) Aih, Uhn

Aih, Uhn: (se colocan frente a su amo, miran al menor fijamente)

Inu: (se para en seco al verlos) ¬¬ U Oye, que tramas ahora con tus bestias, tan cobarde eres que los mandas en tu lugar bakamaru

Sess: (bebe su café) Ya quisieras inútil, mis mascotas están entrenadas para ocuparse de las molestias inferiores que no valen mi tiempo

Aih, Uhn: (lo miran fijamente con esos ojos grandes, gruñen un poco)

Inu: (le da escalofrío) ¬¬ U Que… que quieres decir…

Sess: (lo mira) ¿Te lo explico con dibujitos acaso, Inubaka?

Aih, Uhn: (se lamen)

Inu: (recuerda cuando le mordieron su adorado cabello, todas esas escenas revolotean en su mente causándole un estado de temor fóbico) o-oU Ay no, me quieren comer (retrocede y se esconde detrás de Kagome) T-T No dejes que vuelvan a morder mi cabello

Kag: o-oU

Los demás: o-OU

Shu: (se coloca frente a él) Ya basta, detén esto Sesshoumaru, si vuelven a atacarlo, esta ves si lo van a lastimar

Sess: (mirando de reojo a la ojiazul) ¬¬ Feh, como siempre, ladras mucho pero al momento te vas con la cola entre las patas (se levanta) Ya me harte de tener que compartir el mismo aire con toda tu bolita de inútiles amigos, tengo mejores cosas que hacer (se va, Aih y Uhn lo siguen)

Shu: (suspira aliviada) -_-U Faltó poco

Inu: (se siente furioso) ¬¬ Miserable, pero ya me las pagara algún día, pero primero me encargaré de esas bestias

Kag: ¬¬ Ya párale Inuyasha, eso puede acabar muy mal y lo sabes

Inu: ¬¬ Claro que lo sé, pero va a acabar mal para ese idiota

Shu: (mirándolo molesta) Ya basta, lo único que vas a conseguir es que te vuelvan a morder y esta ves no va a ser solo el cabello, Sesshoumaru no se anda con rodeos así que mejor lo dejas por la paz

Inu: O-O ¿Nani? ¿Acaso estas del lado de ese baka?

Shu: ¬¬ Del único lado del que estoy es en el de pasar las vacaciones en paz, no estoy de humor para servirles de réferi, así que mejor ya deja este asunto por la paz… (se da la vuelta) Me voy a cambiar para ir a la playa, nos vemos luego (se va)

Inu: O-O… No puedo creerlo, en vez de apoyarme a mi, apoya a ese miserable afeminado

Kag: ¬¬ Pero que necio, Shura tiene razón, ya olvídate de eso, no vamos a pasar todas las vacaciones en guerra con él, vinimos a pasarla bien

San: ¬¬ Apoyo a Kagome, no voy a pasar en guerra todo el tiempo que estemos aquí

Mir: Ni modo mi amigo, resígnate

Inu: ¬¬ Grr…

Kag: (lo toma de la mano) Mira, mejor vamos a quitarte el olor a hocico de perro, traje un shampoo que seguramente te ayudará

Inu: ¿Tú crees?

Kag: Si, anda vamos, mientras ustedes vayan a preparar todo para irnos a la playa

San, Mir: Muy bien

En su habitación, Shura preparaba sus cosas para ir a la playa, podía verse que aún estaba molesta por la discusión de ambos hermanos Nagano, realmente no lo entendía, por que ese afán de hacerse daño mutuamente, no tenía sentido, claro que siempre hay rivalidad entre hermanos y eso, pero llegar al punto de hacerse daño físico… sacude la cabeza, tantas ideas comenzaban a exasperarla y era lo que menos quería, después de todo estaba por ir a disfrutar del sol y la arena.

Shu: (de pie, mirándose al espejo con varios bikinis en la mano) Mm, cual me pondré… creo que no debí comprar tantos trajes de baño, con uno hubiera sido… (Repentinamente siente algo húmedo pasarse por detrás de su pierna) WAAAAAAAAA (tira los bikinis y da un salto) o-o Que rayos me toco…

Uhn: (la mira fijamente, jadeando, moviéndole la cola)

Shu: (se sienta en la cama) -___-U Así que eras tú… me diste un buen susto (acaricia la cabezota del perro… _**¡que! Es un perrote, lógicamente tiene una cabezota, ¿no? xD**_)

Sess: (en la puerta) Así que aquí estabas, como desapareció de repente, lo estaba buscando (entra)

Shu: (sin mirarlo, aun esta molesta) ¿Siempre entras a las habitaciones de otros sin tocar? (levanta los trajes que se le cayeron por el susto… vaya sustito ¿no? xD)

Sess: (se queda de pie, algo desconcertado) Estaba abierto, no pensé que te molestaría

Shu: (se levanta) Olvídalo, de todas maneras ya me iba (camina hacia la puerta)

Sess: Espera, antes dime que tienes, por que estas molesta conmigo (la toma de la muñeca)

Shu: (se suelta) Déjame, tengo cosas que hacer (sale del cuarto)

Sess: Espera (va tras ella) ¿Estás molesta por lo del cabello de ese idiota? No tienes por que preocuparte, no fue la gran cosa…

Shu: (se detiene antes de entrar a la sala) ¿Qué no fue la gran cosa? Si por ti fuera, habrías permitido que los perros le arrancaran el cabello a mordiscos, esto ya no se trata de una simple broma Sesshoumaru, además…

Sess: (mirándola fijamente)… Además…

Shu: (voltea a verlo) No te permito que insultes a mis amigos

Sess: (arqueando una ceja) ¿Insulté a tus amigos?

Shu: ¬¬ No te hagas, los llamaste bola de inútiles

Sess: ¬¬ Pero por qué te molestas, solo dije la verdad, todos los amigos que tiene ese baka son iguales que él, inútiles

Shu: (baja la mirada) Entonces… eso piensas de mi también

Sess: (desconcertado) ¿Nani? Pero que dices, tú no tienes nada que ver con ellos

Shu: (le da la espalda) Claro que tengo que ver, Inuyasha es mi amigo, al igual que Kagome, Sango y Miroku… si los insultas a ellos, me insultas a mi…

Sesshoumaru se queda estático, abre la boca pero no dice nada… Shura sigue cabizbaja y triste, creía que él iba a decir algo pero el silencio le demostraba otra cosa, tal ves lo que sentía no era correspondido… Empieza a caminar lento, mecánicamente, como si su cuerpo intentara defenderse de la dura realidad, alejándose del albino… repentinamente un par de brazos fuertes la estrechan, deteniéndola, ella se sorprende, se estremece al sentir una cálida respiración en su cuello, que se cuela entre su cabello… Sesshoumaru la estaba abrazando con fuerza.

Shu:… Se… Sesshoumaru…

Sess: (suavemente) Lo siento

Shu: ¿Nani? (se sonroja)

Sess: Lo siento, no te enojes conmigo, prometo no hablar nuevamente de esos sujetos… no te enojes por favor… Shura

Shu: (sube su mano hasta tocar suavemente uno de los brazos del albino) "Que tonta soy, Sesshoumaru no es de los que expresan sus sentimientos libremente, esto debe costarle mucho…" Perdóname tú a mi… tienes razón, fue una tontería, no… no quise darte problemas, lo siento, olvida todo lo que dije… ¿esta bien? (se suelta del abrazo, voltea y le sonríe) Bueno, debo preparar todo o se nos va a hacer tarde, ¿vas a venir con nosotros? En ese caso te prepararé algo delicioso, ya verás (va a la cocina)

Shura trata de que la conversación cambie rápidamente, se sentía terrible por haber forzado al albino a actuar en contra de su voluntad, seguramente estaría molesto internamente con ella y eso la hacia sentir muy triste, pero debía ocultarlo, lo que menos quería era causar mas problemas…Sesshoumaru solo miraba a la chica, sonreía demasiado, movía sus manos tratando de hacer demasiadas cosas y hablaba sin parar… no podía engañarlo, el podía verlo claramente, la conocía mejor que nadie.

Shu: … y pensaba que tal ves podía preparar almuerzos individuales para cada quien o poner todo junto y comerlo como buffet, pero no sé si eso sea lo mejor porque… (de pronto siente que la sujetan de los hombros y la voltean) Nani… (el joven la estrecha nuevamente entre sus brazos) o////o

Sess: (la estrecha un poco mas contra su cuerpo, mientras guarda silencio)… (Respira lentamente, su cálida respiración acaricia el cuello de la chica)

Shu: (su corazón late rápidamente) Se-Sesshoumaru… (Lentamente alza sus brazos hasta rodear su torso y abrazarlo también)

Ambos permanecen en silencio, únicamente puede escucharse el sonido de las gaviotas y las olas chocando contra la arena de la playa, sin embargo ese silencio era tan agradable, tan acogedor, la ojiazul se sentía muy feliz, el calor de ese fuerte pecho la hacía sentirse mejor, el albino suspira tranquilo, ahora que la chica le correspondía el abrazo significaba que no estaba molesta con él, que podían comenzar de nuevo… eso le quitaba un gran peso de encima…

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de baño, Kagome sacaba de su bolsa un shampoo aromático que era su favorito, mientras que Inuyasha la esperaba sentado en la orilla de la tina, de brazos cruzados.

Inu: ¬¬ Kagome, segura que ese shampoo funciona

Kag: (acercándose a él) Por supuesto, además de que te deja el cabello suave y brillante, también te deja un rico aroma, por eso me gusta esta marca

Inu: ¬¬ Segura, porque no quiero andar por ahí oliendo a florecita

Kag: ¬¬ Bueno, si quieres seguir oliendo a hocico de perro, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer y mejor me voy (se da vuelta y da un paso)

Inu: (la toma de la mano) ¬¬ U No espera… Está bien, lo probaré

Kag: (voltea, le sonríe) ^-^ Bueno empecemos pues

Inu: -_-U

Inuyasha se sienta en un banquito frente al lavamanos y apoya su cabeza en la orilla, Kagome toma el largo cabello plateado y lo coloca dentro del lavamanos mientras lo moja con el agua tibia, abre la botella de shampoo, el agradable aroma a jazmines exóticos con un toque de fresas salvajes _**(Yo: xD nombre exótico que por lo general tienen los shampoo, ¿no?)**_, vierte un poco en las hebras mojadas y comienza a tallar, suavemente, dándole masaje a la ves que tallaba los largos cabellos de su novio… Inuyasha se deja llevar por el dulce aroma, cierra los ojos, ciertamente olía a ella, a su Kagome, ese dulce aroma lo relajaba, se sentía tan bien, además del suave masaje que le estaba dando en su cabeza… era el paraíso. Kagome ahora empieza a tallar las orejas de su novio con suavidad, cuidando de no lastimarlo, Inuyasha se estremece y no puede evitar dejar un leve ronroneo de su boca… Kagome lo mira sorprendida.

Kag: I-Inuyasha… tú…

Inu: (totalmente rojo) ¬///¬ N-No se de que me hablas… mejor apúrate o se nos va a hacer tarde (mirando hacia otro lado)

Kag: (sonrojada, sonriendo) Hazlo otra ves Inuyasha, es tan kawai (modo chibi)

Inu: ¬///¬ Tonta, ya te dije que no se de que me hablas (se voltea)

Kag: ¿A si? Pues ya lo veremos (nuevamente coloca las manos enjabonadas en las orejas del chico, dándoles masaje, igual que como lo estaba haciendo)

Inu: (mas rojo aún, mirándola sorprendido) Kagome… pero que… (siente nuevamente que esa caricia en sus sensibles orejas lo afecta, arquea la espalda y no puede evitar cerrar sus ojos y soltar un largo suspiro)

Kag: (su corazón late fuerte) Inuyasha… te ves tan lindo… (se acerca a sus labios, sorprendiéndolo con un beso)

Inu: o///////o Kagmmm… (no se esperaba la acción sorpresiva de la chica pero inmediatamente se deja llevar, cierra los ojos y la abraza por la cintura)

Se besan tiernamente pero la ternura se convierte en pasión cuando ambas lenguas aparecen dentro de la boca del otro, Kagome abraza al albino fuertemente mientras él la hace que se siente en sus piernas, alza su mano y acaricia la suave espalda de la joven…

**Mientras tanto, afuera…**

San: ¬¬ Hentai, ya te dije que tengas esas manos quietas (dándole un fuerte manotazo a las inquietas manos del chico de la coleta)

Mir: -_- Pero Sanguito, solo te quiero abrazar, ¿o no te gusta que te abrace? (con unas rallas negras de depresión sobre él)

San: ¬¬ No lo cambies a tu manera… no es que no me guste… es que… (se sonroja)

Mir: (la mira fijamente) ¿Si?

San: -///- Yo…

Mir: (acercándose a ella, la toma delicadamente del mentón haciendo que lo mire) ¿Si?

San: o-o… NO TIENES VERGÜENZA, BAKA (lo empuja y se voltea, su rostro esta totalmente rojo)

Mir: O.O Sango… (no puede evitar sonreír, le encantaba esa reacción) ^-^ Mi pequeña penosa, no te avergüences, si somos novios, es normal que nos abracemos, besemos y… (nuevamente la mano inquieta va al atractivo de la chica)

San: (voltea a verlo fijamente) ¬¬ Contigo nada de eso es normal, hentai (emite un aura iracunda sofocante)

Mir: ^-^U Ah… No como crees preciosa Sanguito… yo no sería capaz… (risa nerviosa) "T-T a este paso me voy a quedar como novio de pueblo…"

Kag: Ah Sango, Miroku, perdón por hacerlos esperar, ya estamos listos (sale con una gran sonrisa)

San: (la atmósfera iracunda se desvanece) ^-^ Descuida Kagome, no llevábamos mucho esperando, ¿cierto Miroku? (lo mira fijamente)

Mir: ^-^U Claro, lo que ella dijo (risita nerviosa)

Kag: Ah…

Inu: (saliendo de la casa) ¬¬ Kagome, espera, por que rayos tenemos que ir a la playa pública, si tenemos esta playa privada en la casa, no lo entiendo (llega con su propio rollo, ajeno a lo que pasaba afuera)

Kag: (voltea) Inuyasha, ya te lo dije, prepara tu maleta porque ya nos vamos

Mir: (lo mira asombrado) Órale Inuyasha, que te pasó, si hasta hace un rato parecía que te había mordido un burro

San: (igual) Es cierto… ahora hasta parece como si te hubieran alisado el cabello… y ya no hueles a saliva de perro

Inu: (sonríe presumidamente) Ja, por supuesto, al gran Inuyasha no lo van a vencer un par de cuadrúpedos inútiles ni ese baka que tienen por dueño (hace el signo de victoria con la mano)

Kag: ¬¬ Si claro gran Inuyasha, y mi shampoo no tuvo nada que ver, ¿verdad?

Inu: ¬¬ Bueno si… nunca me dejas presumir de nada

Kag: (se le acerca y le susurra al oído)… No me gustan los presumidos Inuyasha (le da un pequeño beso)

Inu: (su rostro se pone rojo al instante) Ka… Kagome…

Kag: (se voltea y sonríe) Bueno, vámonos ya o se nos hará tarde

Mir, San: o-o (se quedan con cara de ¿nani?)

Kag: Ah, un momento, creo que nos falta alguien (voltea a ver a todos) ¿Y Shura?

Inu: (tratando de bajarse el sonrojo) ¬//¬ Ejem, seguro anda con el Bakamaru

Kag: ¬¬ Pues si no se apresura, la dejamos

San: No podemos, ella trae la comida

Kag: o-O De veras, no me acordaba

Mir: Iré a buscarla

Inu: Déjalo, yo lo haré (voltea hacia la casa, toma aire) ¡SHURA, YA NOS VAMOS, SI NO VIENES EN EL ACTO, TE VAMOS A DEJAR!

Todos: o-o…

Inu: ¬¬ Feh, con eso debe bastar…

Kag: (le da un tremendo coscorrón en la cabeza) ¬¬ Grandísimo baka, como le gritas así

Inu: (de rodillas, sobándose la cabeza) Ay… Kagome, que pesada tienes la mano

San: ¬¬ Baka

Mir: -_- Este nunca aprende, bueno, mejor voy por Shura, a lo mejor necesita ayuda con la comida

Shu: (llega a la puerta con un par de cajas de comida en las manos) ¬¬ Ya te escuché Inuyasha

Sess: (detrás de ella, con otra caja) ¬¬ Idiota, a ver si aprendes a ser mas educado con las personas, pero creo que sería pedirle demasiado a tu inútil pedazo de cerebro

Inu: (alza la mirada, lo mira desafiante) ¬¬ Cállate travestido

Shu: ¬¬ Ya basta los dos, y ya vámonos o no alcanzaremos buenos lugares en la playa

Sess: ¬¬ Pues no se porque tienes que ir allá, si tienes una playa aquí para ti sola…

Los demás: ¬¬ Ejem, aquí seguimos

Sess: ¬¬… y aquellos

Los demás: ¬¬ U

Shu: (voltea a verlo) Si, lo sé, pero aquí no hay bananas, ni él para chute, ni las motos acuáticas ni nada, solo entrar al mar así no es tan divertido

Sess: ¬¬ Eso es fácil, se pueden rentar y ya, no es necesario ir donde la chusma

Shu: (suspira) Ya quedamos en que iríamos a la playa pública, ya preparé los almuerzos y mi maleta, así que iremos, ¿de acuerdo? Ya no quiero discutir

Sess: ¬¬… Bien, pero no me culpes si pescas alguna enfermedad por andar entre esa agua caldosa donde se mete la chusma (da media vuelta y entra a la casa)

Shu: O.O Oye, espera, ¿no vas a venir? Te preparé el almuerzo también (saca una caja con comida)

Sess: (regresa, toma la caja y entra de nuevo a la casa) ¬¬ Tengo otras cosas que hacer, nos vemos (cierra la puerta)

Shu: ¬¬ "No lo puedo creer, parece niño chiquito"

Inu: Feh, excelente, al menos podremos pasar el día sin el bakamaru, bien, vámonos

Mir: ¬¬ Momento mi amigo, como se supone que vamos a llegar hasta la playa pública, esta a varios kilómetros de aquí y hace un calor insoportable como para ir caminando

Inu: ¬¬ Pues fácil, iremos en la camioneta de mi padre

Mir: (se cruza de brazos) ¬¬ ¿En serio genio? ¿Y como se supone que la usemos, si ninguno de nosotros tiene licencia para conducir?

Inu: Pues muy fácil, solo le pediremos al bakamaru que… (Su cerebro viene cayendo en cuenta de la situación… es que es de acción retardada xD) ¬¬ Ah, maldición

Kag: (se escucha una campanita) Ya sé, porque no conduce Shura

Shu: O.O ¿Nani? ¿Yo? (se señala a sí misma)

Inu: ¿Sabe conducir? No sabía que tenía licencia, nunca lo mencionaste

San: ¿Y cómo lo supiste Kagome?

Kag: Pues la otra vez le pedí un poco de crema para las manos y me dijo que la buscara en su bolsa y ahí vi su licencia, a mí también me sorprendió ^-^

Inu: Pues asunto arreglado, Shura maneja

Shu: ^-^U Etto… Chicos, tal vez deberían saber que…

Mir: Bueno, que esperamos, si salimos ahora, todavía alcanzaremos buenos lugares

Inu: Así es, llegaremos en unos veinte minutos si no hay tránsito

Shu: Ah… chicos… escuchen… ^-^U

Kag: (abre la puerta del auto) Yo pido adelante

San: No, yo pido adelante

Shu: -_-U Ah… bueno, lo intenté, solo espero que… no se arrepientan después (sonrisa maliciosa)

El grupo sube a la camioneta y se abrochan los cinturones, Shura saca de su bolso un par de guantes y lentes oscuros y se los pone, coloca la llave en el encendido, nuevamente esa sonrisa maliciosa aparece en sus labios… Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango y Miroku la miran, están confundidos ya que jamás habían visto a la ojiazul así… La joven enciende el auto, el ruido del motor se hace sentir en todo el vehículo, coloca su mano en la palanca de velocidades y pisa el acelerador hasta el fondo…

Diez minutos después, unos aterrorizados jóvenes salen temblorosos y pálidos de la camioneta familiar Nagano, felices de pisar el suelo plano e inmóvil… mientras que Shura sale como si nada del auto, con una apariencia ruda y salvaje, aun usando sus guantes y lentes oscuros.

Shu: ¬¬ Ja, vieron como maniobré, eso sí que se llama conducir, realmente me siento viva (sonriendo con el puño cerrado a lo alto)

Inu: (aun pálido) ¬¬ Pues nosotros casi quedamos tiesos cuando pasaste entre ese convoy de remolques

Mir: (tratando de normalizar su respiración) -_-U O cuando pasaste entre ese grupo de niños exploradores y sus abuelitas en el cruce peatonal

San: (temblando, sujetando a Kagome) ¬¬ E-En qué rayos estabas pensando… casi nos matas, mira a Kagome… quien sabe en qué kilómetro dejó su estómago

Kag: (pálida, un leve tono verde aparece en su rostro) -____-U

Shu: ¬¬ Pero que delicaditos me resultaron, no son para nada divertidos (se quita sus guantes y los lentes oscuros) ^-^ Menos mal que no había tránsito, vamos antes de que se ocupen todos los lugares chicos (sale corriendo feliz y emocionada)

Todos: O.o… "nota mental, nunca más dejaremos que Shura maneje otra vez"

Después de casi perder sus vidas en el camino, el inu gumi finalmente había llegado a la playa… el aroma a sal y el viento cálido se sentían muy bien y todos estaban emocionados, había muchas cosas que hacer, así que corrieron hacia la playa para comenzar.

Cerca de ahí, un gran evento se preparaba en el anfiteatro al aire libre, un fastuoso desfile de modas en donde uno de los diseñadores más nuevos y famosos del momento, Suzaku Ayace, mostraría su nueva colección de trajes de baño y ropa de playa… si acaso encontraba a la modelo perfecta para su colección, y es que el excéntrico y "volteado" diseñador había rechazado a todas las modelos enviadas por las agencias más prestigiosas y estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, y no era para menos, su reputación estaba en juego.

Suzaku: (de cabello rojo y alborotado, ojos azules y piel bronceada, con unos pantaloncillos blancos demasiado cortos y una camisita naranja de tiritas demasiado ajustada) -_- Uf, ya no lo resisto mas, estoy por colapsar… (se deja caer, sus asistentes le arriman una silla de playa) Ah… moriré, moriré de seguro… (con su mano en su frente, con tono dramático)

Jakotsu: (se le acerca, con un pantaloncillo corto igual pero con flores hawaianas y una blusita blanca) Uy, pues invítame a tu funeral manis, ¿vas a servir canapecitos de camarón? Sabes que esos me encantan

Suzaku: (voltea) ¬¬ Ash, tenías que ser tú, claro, nada mas ves el árbol caído y de inmediato quieres hacer la leña (lo señala)

Jakotsu: ¬¬ Ay si tú que sufrida, si tanto te afecta sabes bien que yo puedo ser tu modelo (hace pose)

Suzaku: (se levanta de su silla) ¬¬ Olvídalo, no quiero grullas huesudas y PLANAS en mi desfile

Jakotsu: (haciendo mohines) ¬¬ Pues seré flaca pero bien buenota, no como otras que parecen charales secos, como tú… comprenderás

Suzaku: ¬¬ ¿Perdón? Si eres tú la que parece lagartija asoleada, manis

Jakotsu: ¬¬ Lagartija tu abuela

Suzaku: ¬¬ Cállate, no metas a mi agüis en esto (se levanta de su silla, la mira fijamente, sus ojos azul marino dicen a gritos que desean eliminar a cierto hablador de ridículo pantaloncito hawaiano)

Jakotsu: ¬¬ Bueno ya, olvida que mencione a tu "agüis"… "Olvidé que a esta no se le puede decir nada de esa vieja porque se transforma"

Suzaku: Mas te vale… ah, además no tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo contigo, necesito unos pechos y un trasero que llenen mis diseños o tendré que cancelar el desfile… Y SHO, SUZAKU AYACE NEVERS DE LOS NEVERS HE CANCELADO UNA PASARELA (con fondo luminoso lleno de flamas)

Jakotsu: (empezando a botanear los aperitivos) ¬¬ Pues para todo hay una primera vez, es una regla universal

Suzaku: ¬¬ Pues no para Suzaku Ayace, recorreré montañas, desiertos, lo que sea hasta encontrar el trasero y los pechos que me hacen falta (alzando la mano en señal de su determinación)

Jakotsu: (con la boca llena) ¬¬ Pues no se qué chiste tienen los pechos, y ni me interesan

Suzaku: -__-U Pues claro que no, una bruta como tú como va a entender la importancia que tiene en esta industria… Bueno ya deja de distraerme con tus bobadas, tengo que encontrar quien llene mis trajes (truena los dedos y sus asistentes le traen su megáfono y lentes oscuros) BUENO, QUE PASEN LAS CANDIDATAS RAPIDITO QUE ME URRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGE

Jakotsu: -_- Bueno, tu sigue con tus traseros y pechos, yo tengo que presentarme con este camarón que lleva escrito Jakotsu… xD

**Cerca de ahí…**

Kag: Ah, que deliciosa es la brisa del mar (viste un bikini verde aceituna)

San: Y el sol se siente muy bien (viste un bikini color violeta)

Inu: ¬¬ Kagome, porque rayos te trajiste ese traje de baño (con un traje de baño color rojo)

Mir: (tapándose la nariz para evitar que el sangrado lo desmayara) ^//^ (viste un traje de baño gris oscuro)

Kag: ¬¬ Y que tiene de malo Inuyasha, cuando lo compré no pareció molestarte

Inu: ¬¬ Claro que no, porque solo yo te estaba viendo, pero aquí todos estos babosos infelices no dejan de verte… (voltea alrededor, varios mirones no dejaban de "admirar" las curvas de la chica) ¬¬ Grr

Kag: (sonríe al ver a su Inu celoso) Ya no les prestes atención y mejor vamos a divertirnos, verdad chicos (voltea a ver a los demás)

San: Si, vamos a comenzar

Mir: (aun con la mano sobre su nariz, asiente) ^///^

San: ¬¬ Miroku… porque estás sujetándote la nariz

Mir: ^///^U (con su otra mano hace señas de que no es nada, pero se pone nervioso)

San: ¬¬ Miroku (lo toma de la mano y se la quita de la nariz)

Mir: ^i i^ Etto… Puedo explicarlo Sanguito (un choro de sangre sale de su nariz)

San: O.O… ¬¬# PERVERTIDO HENTAI (le da un puñetazo, mandándolo con todo y hemorragia a volar)

Mir: (antes de volverse un puntito brillante allá en el firmamento) LO SIENTO SANGOOOOO…

San: ¬//¬ Baka (esta muy sonrojada)

Kag: O.O Ontoni Sango, ahora sí te pasaste, lo aventaste muy lejos

Inu: Feh, se lo merece por pervertido

Kag: -_- Pero aún así… ¿Tú qué crees Shura? (voltea) ¿Shura? ¿Dónde está?

San: ¿No venía con nosotros?

Inu: Tal vez sigue en el vestidor

El grupo regresa a los vestidores, comprueban que la maleta de la ojiazul aun se encuentra ahí por lo que ella aún no ha salido, tocan la puerta.

Kag: Shura, que paso, porque tardas tanto

Shu: (sin salir)… Creo que mejor me regreso a la casa, mi traje de baño se encogió con el lavado y me queda muy apretado

San: No creo que sea tanto problema, ¿Qué tanto te aprieta?

Shu: Pues… el sostén es el que se encogió más de la cuenta

Kag: Pues sal para que te veamos

Shu:… ¿Inuyasha está con ustedes?

Kag: Como crees si este es el vestidor de mujeres

San: ¬¬ Ni que fuera como ese baka de Miroku

Shu: (suspira) Bueno… voy a salir (abre la puerta)

Inu: (afuera, de brazos cruzados) Feh, porque las chicas siempre tardan tanto en cambiarse, ni que fuera la gran cosa…

Mir: Inuyasha, es por esa clase de pensamientos que te vuelves un bruto en tratar de entender el pensamiento femenino (aparece enfrente del albino)

Inu: (lo mira, le sonríe burlonamente) ¿En serio? Pues al menos a mi no me mandan a volar por los aires con un golpe como ese

Mir: (con la mejilla severamente hinchada) ¬¬ Lo que pasa es que no entiendes… esto bien vale la pena por ver a mi Sanguito en traje de baño… por eso aguantaría cualquier cosa (suspiro de enamorado)

Inu: ¬¬U Pues creo que tanto puñetazo ya te afectó el cerebro

Kag: O.O…

San: O-o…

Shu: (apenada) Y bien… no se queden calladas, que tan apretado se ve (la joven viste un bikini blanco, pero el sostén se ve exageradamente pequeño, apenas si cubre lo necesario y por lo mismo hace ver a las "niñas" un poco mas… voluminosas de lo que son)

Kag, San: (se sueltan a carcajadas) xD JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA

Shu: ¬///¬ Oigan ya dejen de reírse

Kag: xD Gomen, gomen, pero es que…

San: xD parece que te las operaste

Shu: (toma su bata y se la pone) ¬¬ Pues no es gracioso, me regreso a casa

Kag: Ya, no te molestes, olvídalo y mejor vámonos ya

San: Se está haciendo tarde y no vamos a alcanzar a probar todo (la toma de la muñeca)

Shu: Pero…

Kag: (sujetándola de la otra muñeca) Si ya vámonos, además en la playa nadie se fija en esas cosas

Shu: -__-U

Las chicas sacan a rastras a la ojiazul, Inuyasha y Miroku las esperan impacientes y algo confundidos al ver a la ojiazul renuente a quitarse la bata con el calor que estaba haciendo; el grupo llega finalmente a donde estaban todas las actividades que deseaban realizar, y después de discutirlo un poco decidieron subirse en la enorme banana… todos excepto Shura.

Kag: Vamos, no podemos dejarte aquí sola

Shu: ¬¬ Olvídalo, no me voy a subir a esa cosa… y menos con… el "problema" que traigo

San: Ándale, ya te dijimos que no pasa nada, quítate esa bata y súbete con nosotros

Shu: (retrocediendo) Ya dije que no y no

Inu: (exasperado) ¬¬ Ya me cansé de tus niñerías, te subes porque te subes, ahora quítate ya esta cosa (toma la bata y se la quita de un jalón)

Shu: o-o U

Todos los que pasaban por ahí se quedan boquiabiertos, incluso Inuyasha, Miroku se le cae la mandíbula hasta el piso… Shura lucía muy hermosa, pero claro sus "atributos superiores" se notaban mas de lo normal por lo apretado del sostén, sin mencionar el rojo carmín del rostro de la joven que trataba de cubrir a sus "amigas" con los brazos. Cerca de ahí, Suzaku Ayace estaba desesperado, ninguna de las modelos le gustaba y ya había agotado todas las agencias disponibles.

Jakotsu: (con la barriga llena) Lo ves, te lo dije (eructa)

Suzaku: (masajeando sus sienes) ¬¬ Cállate, no quiero que una inculta vulgar me diga nada… T-T Pero algo tengo que hacer, no es posible que no pueda encontrar a la modelo indicada… (se levanta de la silla) Ah SI TAN SOLO PUDIERA, PROMETO DONAR PARTE DE MIS GANANCIAS A ALGUNA OBRA DE ESAS DE CARIDAD, LO QUE SEA LO QUE SEA… (voltea hacia la playa… algo llama su atención) O.O

Jakotsu: (se acerca) Y ahora tu, ya te volviste loco que hablas solo… (lo mira en un estado de shock) O.O Y ahora, que te paso… ay no, ya se deschavetó

Suzaku: O-O… Vaya que si trabaja rápido ese hombrecillo verde

Jakotsu: O.O ¿Nani?

Suzaku: NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA EXPLICACIONES, HE ENCONTRADO A MI MODEL (sale corriendo)

Kag: ¬¬ Inuyasha, eres un baka, ya deja de verla

Inu: ¬¬ Ya Kagome, al menos me hubieras avisado y no le hubiera quitado la bata

Mir: (desmayado en la arena, con otra hemorragia nasal) x-x

San: ¬¬ Baka Hentai

Shu: (aun muy avergonzada) -////- Gomen chicos, mejor me regreso a la casa a cambiarme antes de que algo mas salga mal…

Repentinamente se siente un temblor que se hace mas y mas fuerte, todos se asustan al ver una bola de polvo detenerse frente a ellos…

Suzaku: Por fin te encontré (señala a la ojiazul)

Shu: ¿Nani?

Kag, San, Inu: O.O Y ahora, ese que…

Suzaku: (toma a la joven de la mano) Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder, hay que preparar un desfile (se marcha, arrastrando a la joven tras de él)

Shu: T-T Pero que hice ahora….

Kag: O.O

San: O.O

Inu: O.O… A Shura la ha secuestrado un puñal con pantaloncillos hawaianos…

Mir: x-x

Todos tardan en reaccionar unos minutos hasta que despiertan y corren tras el loco puñal con pantaloncillos hawaianos que secuestró a su amiga, esperando que puedan recuperarla a salvo… o que despierten de ese extraño sueño al que parecían haber entrado en algún momento.

* * *

**PROXIMO CLASE 15: VACACIONES DE VERANO (3) SOL, ARENA Y HOT FASHION**

**Bueno pues, espero les haya gustado, gracias a todos los que me escribieron, prometo esforzarme mas en el proximo capitulo, aunque de hecho este no lo hiba a dividir en dos pero la inspiracion y la insistencia de muchos, decidi hacerlo... ademas de que la inspiracion aun no anda muy bien (voltea, una persona con un cartel que dice "inspiracion" esta sentada, jugando con su flequillo)... -_-U Bueno, cuidense y nos seguimos leyendo, arigatou ^_^**

**Aori Hime Murasaki - La princesa Púrpura**

* * *


	31. NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

**ACTUALIZACION DE LA AUTORA**

Etto… hola -la autora sale lentamente de detrás de una barricada protectora- ^-^U Bueno, seguramente dirás POR FIN ESTA SE DIGNO EN ACTUALIZAR pero Gomenasai, esto es solo una pequeña nota de mi parte para todo/as aquella/as que leen mi fic y están inquietos por mi ausencia.

Bueno, comenzaré por decirles que el fic CONTINUA, no lo he abandonado, sin embargo la inspiración es la que me tiene perdida, he estado escribiendo poco a poco pero no lo suficiente como para terminarlo rápido… realmente agradezco todos los ánimos que me han dado, y también algunas amenazas x-D pero son bien recibidas, me ayudan a seguir.

Les prometo, en serio les prometo actualizar lo antes posible, tengo varias ideas lo único es que debo ponerlas en orden y escribirlas… en serio les agradezco que sigan apoyándome a pesar de mis retrasos, gracias… ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU… MINA T-T…

Bueno, basta de palabrería, espero que con estas líneas les sea suficiente por ahora, me despido por el momento y cuídense… ja ne xD

**-Aori Hime Murasaki, La Princesa Púrpura- huye antes de que los furiosos lectores consigan atraparla para hacerle horrores indescriptibles por no actualizar...**

**xD jajajaja, exagero, es que comi demasiada azúcar... bueno sayo, hasta pronto**


	32. 15 VACACIONES DE VERANO 3

**O.O ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO, ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO EL FIC DESPUES DE QUIEN SABE CUANTO TIEMPO!!!!!!! XD ok, exagero pero lo que si es que les juro que me costo hacerlo, la inspiración estaba tan escasa que pensé que nunca lo terminaría... De verdad espero que les guste y tambien espero que mi estilo no haya cambiado con todo este tiempo ausente... -_-**

**Bueno, ya basta de charla, gracias a todos y todas las que me esperaron, me apoyaron y me amenazaron para que continuara el fic xD, espero les guste.**

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, salvo la historia, y no gano nada con esto, solo tal vez alguna patada o tomatazo xD**

* * *

**CLASE 15: VACACIONES DE VERANO (3) SOL, ARENA Y HOT FASHION**

El inu gumi estaba confundido, un minuto atrás el diminuto sostén del bikini de Shura era la comidilla y al minuto siguiente su amiga había sido secuestrada por un puñal que apareció de la nada y la había llevado quien sabe a donde…

Kag: ¬¬ Rayos, ese sujeto si que corre rápido, ya lo perdí de vista

San: Que hacemos, llamamos a la policía, no podemos dejar a Shura con esa tipa… tipo… lo que sea

Kag: Vamos a buscarla entre todos, Inuyasha y yo iremos hacia el malecón y Miroku y tú hacia el área de restaurantes

San: Entendido, te llamo en una hora para ver como va la búsqueda (se acerca a un Miroku aún desmallado y a punto de morir desangrado xD) ¬¬ Anda hentai, tenemos trabajo que hacer (lo sujeta del brazo y se lo lleva arrastrando)

Mir: x-x…

Kag: Bueno, vamos Inuyasha, a ver si encontramos por donde se fue

Inu: (pensativo) ¬¬ "Mm… a ese sujeto ya lo había visto… pero donde, no me acuerdo…"

Kag: Inuyasha, apúrate o se nos va

Inu: (saliendo de sus pensamientos) Ah si, ya voy

Los cuatro comienzan a buscar, cada quien por su lado, preguntándoles a todo el que se encontraban, sin obtener resultados; mientras tanto, en la casa de la playa, Sesshoumaru leía un libro tranquilamente sentado en el enorme sillón de la sala, con los dos perrotes echados en el suelo junto a él… el silencio reinaba en la casa, tan solo se escuchaba el oleaje del mar bañando la blanca arena de la playa, algunas gaviotas a lo lejos y la respiración profunda de ambos canes… El albino cierra el libro, por mas que lo deseara no podía concentrarse en la lectura, un par de cosas llenaban su mente en ese momento: la primera, Shura y la segunda, Shura en bikini… Observa su reloj, ya había pasado suficiente tiempo desde que se habían marchado, ya no había peligro de encontrarlos cerca, podía llegar tranquilamente a la playa con la excusa de que se le había antojado comprar alguna cosa y se habían encontrado por "casualidad"… Sale, sube a su Porche plateado y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia la playa… aunque repentinamente sentía como que algo no andaba muy bien, así que se fue más rápido de lo usual.

Cinco minutos después, Sesshoumaru caminaba cerca del muelle, aguzando la vista para encontrar un par de ojos azules… tal vez hubiera sido mejor irse con ella desde el principio, pero tendría que haber soportado las burlas de esos insectos que acompañaban al remedo de chico que vivía en su casa (o sea Inuyasha xD), y lo que menos quería era que ella se enfadara con él… de pronto algo capta su atención, cerca de ahí ve a un par de esos insectos caminando cerca del muelle, por la zona hotelera, así que decide ir a preguntarles por la peli negra, ya que su búsqueda visual hasta ahora había fallado.

San: Señor, disculpe ¿ha visto a esta chica por aquí? (le muestra una foto en su celular)

Señor: No, lo siento

San: -_- Gracias… A este paso jamás vamos a encontrarla, Miroku, que tal te va a ti

Mir: Lo siento, nadie la ha visto, es raro, un puñal en pantaloncillos hawaianos llevándose una chica en brazos no es algo común, yo creo que por aquí no pasaron, mejor regresemos con Inuyasha y Kagome

San: Si, a lo mejor ellos ya encontraron a Shura

Sess: (aparece detrás de ellos con su mirada fría) ¿Qué pasó, donde está Shura?

Ambos: (voltean) O-O AH SESSHOUMARU (se abrazan)

Sess: ¬¬ ¿Dónde está Shura? (camina hacia ellos, su presencia es amenazadora)

San: Ah… pues veras… es que…

Mir: (se coloca frente a Sango) Un sujeto en pantaloncillos hawaianos se la llevó y la estamos buscando

Sess: ¬¬ Como dices idiota, y como rayos permitieron que eso sucediera (su mirada es asesina)

San: (temerosa) Pues… no es que la dejáramos, ese tipo o tipa apareció de la nada y se la llevó

Sess: Puras excusas estúpidas… (pasa de largo a ambos, se detiene) Mas les vale que ella esté bien o me van a conocer (los mira de reojo, su mirada los atraviesa, se marcha)

San: (temblando) Miroku…

Mir: (la abraza, el también tiembla un poco) ¬¬U Vámonos Sango, debemos advertirles a Inuyasha y Kagome… Sesshoumaru no hizo una amenaza al aire

San: Sí… démonos prisa

Ambos se van corriendo para encontrarse con sus amigos; Sesshoumaru aguza su vista para encontrar a la ojiazul, ahora realmente se arrepiente de no haberla acompañado desde el principio… llega a la playa, hay bastante gente y no alcanza a ver bien desde donde está, no tiene mas opción que entrar y buscarla, pero cuando esta a punto de pisar la arena, uno de los salvavidas lo detiene… el albino debe hacer uso de la poca paciencia que le queda para no asesinarlo y lanzarlo lejos de su vista.

Salvavidas: (sujetándolo del brazo) Hey, un momento, no puedes entrar a la playa así

Sess: (voltea a verlo con su mirada mas gélida y asesina hasta ahora) ¬¬ Y por que rayos no

Salvavidas: (un escalofrío le sube por la espalda) P-Pues porque no se puede… hay un reglamento…

Sess: ¬¬ Pues su reglamento me importa un comino, suelte mi brazo o se arrepentirá

Salvavidas: (traga saliva) L-Lo lamento, pero así como esta vestido no puedo dejarlo p-pasar, solo con traje de baño

Sess: ¬¬ Grrr… (se suelta bruscamente del agarre del salvavidas, desabrocha su camisa y se la quita, dejando ver su torso desnudo, después se quita sus pantalones dejando ver su traje de baño color azul claro, toma la ropa y se la avienta al aun asustado salvavidas) ¿Contento? ahora si me vuelve a molestar, se arrepentirá de haber nacido (se marcha)

Salvavidas: O-OUuU…

Sesshoumaru camina por la playa aguzando la vista, mientras todas las miradas, especialmente femeninas y uno que otra masculina, se posaban en el… el viento movía sus plateadas hebras haciendo que dieran suaves caricias a la desnuda piel de su espalda y pecho, y las líneas púrpuras que adornaban sus manos, hombros y cintura parecían brillar…

_**(Yo: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – derrame masivo de sangre por la nariz-)**_

_**(Lectoras: - mas derrame de sangre nasal masivo-)**_

_**(Inu: ¬¬# No es justo, porque rayos nada mas le gritan a ese idiota, acaso yo estoy pintado o que)**_

_**(Sess: ¬-¬ A pesar de ser humanas, saben reconocer lo bueno, Inubaka)**_

_**(Inu: ¬¬ Grrr…)**_

Ejem… el albino continúa con la búsqueda, llega a una especie de escenario en la playa, muy vistoso, con carteles de un sujeto muy raro por todas partes… Sesshoumaru se detiene, los insectos dijeron que a Shura se la había llevado un sujeto de ese tipo, tal ves ahí la había llevado, mas vale cerciorarse, por lo que decide entrar y buscarla. Mientras tanto, Suzaku Ayace hacía los ajustes necesarios en sus diseños mientras que Jakotsu lo observaba algo aburrido, tumbado en el piso cerca de una bandeja llena de camarones con aderezo… (Bueno, después de todo es un marisco, ¿no? xD)

Suzaku: (con alfileres en la boca) A ver… juntemos un poco de tela aquí para fruncirlo y se destaque mejor (empieza a coser)

Jakotsu: ¬¬… Sigo sin entender que chiste tienen los traseros y los pechos, bien pudiste hacer lo que estas haciendo conmigo (se lleva un par de camarones a la boca)

Suzaku: ¬¬ Ash ya te dije que te cashes, eres una vulgar, como estás toda plana no sabes nada, además con todo lo que estás tragando al rato vas a parecer una vaca sagrada de la India

Jakotsu: ¬¬ Cállate, no es cierto… además mi hermano Bankotsu siempre dice que tengo un gusto exquisito por la comida (se le caen trozos del camarón mientras habla)

Suzaku: (con cara verde) ASCOOOOOOO, TERMINA DE MASTICAR ANTES DE CONTESTAR, WASHALA (se tapa la boca)

Shu: ^-^U Etto… ¿Puedo saber que tengo que ver yo en todo esto? (en una silla, totalmente amarrada)

Suzaku: ¬¬ SHHHH No me hables que se me va la inspiración

Shu: Entonces, ¿podrían desatarme? Empiezo a perder la sensibilidad en mis brazos y piernas

Suzaku: ¬¬ Mmm..... No se, ¿vas a volver a tratar de escapar?

Shu: ^-^U Pues…

Jakotsu: ¬¬ Ash ya suéltala, no me deja comer en paz mis camaroncitos (se hecha cinco a la boca)

Suzaku: Ya, esta bien, además te tienes que probar mis diseños y modelarlos (va junto a ella y la desata, la toma del brazo) Rápido, que el tiempo ya se terminó y tengo que dejar todo listo, el desfile empieza en tres horas

Shu: Pero, todavía no se de que me habla…

Suzaku: ¬¬ Si que eres lenta (la hala y la lleva al vestidor) Ándale, quítate ese trapo que traes y pruébate la ropa que esta ahí adentro, rápido (le desabrocha el sostén del bikini)

Shu: o//o E-espera… (se cubre con sus brazos)

Sess: (aparece en la entrada, esta furioso) ¬¬ # ¡Que rayos están haciéndole!

Shu: O////O Sesshoumaru (rápidamente se cubre con la primer prenda que tiene al alcance)

Suzaku: (voltea a verlo) ¿Quién RAYOS DEJO ENTRAR A ESTE? SEGURIDAAAAAAA

Jakotsu: (comiendo) Uy esto ya se poso mejor que la tara novela de las ocho

Sess: (con la mirada más fría furiosa) ¬¬ Respóndeme maldito afeminado, que rayos ibas a hacerle (lo sujeta de la ridícula camisa)

Suzaku: T-T ay me arrugas, suelta (le da golpecitos en la mano… que no son suficientes para que el albino lo suelte, más bien aumentan su ya bastante mal humor)

Jakotsu: xD genial (tomando un puño de camarones con mayonesa y se los lleva a la boca)

Shu: (al rescate del pobre diseñador) Espera Sesshoumaru, estoy bien, cálmate (aún sostiene su desatado sostén con las manos)

Sess: ¬¬ No me digas, pues a mí me parece que este desgraciado se estaba aprovechando de ti y eso no se lo perdonaré, lo voy a matar (lo sujeta con más fuerza)

Suzaku: T-T AYUDITA

Shu: No… bueno sé que parece otra cosa, pero no me estaba haciendo nada, ¿verdad? (lo mira)

Suzaku: (recuperando un poco la compostura) ¬¬ Ash pues claro que no… ni que estuviera loco, habiendo tantos papirrines en el mundo… (le guiña el ojo a Sesshoumaru)

Sess: (siente un escalofrío pero lo disimula con su rostro serio) ¬¬U Mira imbécil, no estoy para tus juegos raros (lo sujeta mas fuerte)

Suzaku: (poniéndose azul)…Aire…

Shu: Sesshoumaru bájalo por favor, lo estás asfixiando

Sess: ¬¬ Feh… (lo suelta de golpe, se voltea y se cruza de brazos)

Shu: (haciéndole aire con la mano) Lo siento, ¿estás bien?

Suzaku: (en el suelo, al borde de la inconsciencia) X-X

Mientras tanto, en la playa, los demás aún buscaban a la ojiazul sin éxito… finalmente deciden encontrarse y planear una nueva estrategia de búsqueda.

Inu: (limpiándose la frente) ¬¬ A ver, vamos a reagruparnos a ver si así la podemos encontrar

Kag: Que tal si ahora buscamos por el puerto

San: Bueno… ¿les decimos? (mira al chico de ojos violetas)

Inu: ¿Qué cosa? ¿Encontraron algo acaso?

Mir: Bueno… mientras buscábamos a Shura, nos encontramos con Sesshoumaru

Inu: O-O ¡¿BAKAMARU?! ¿Y QUE RAYOS HACE ESE AQUÍ?

Kag: O.O ¿Y le dijeron todo?

San: No pudimos evitarlo, nos escucho hablando de lo que le paso a Shura y tuvimos que contarle todo

Inu: ¬¬ Genial, como si no fuera suficiente con haber perdido a Shura, ahora también tendremos que lidiar con Bakamaru…

San: Y no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos (aun le da escalofríos recordar la fría mirada del albino)

Mir: ¬¬ Cierto, prácticamente sentí como si me hubiera atravesado con la sola mirada… no es algo que me guste experimentar

Kag: Pues esperemos que Shura esté bien, porque si no, nadie nos va a salvar de él, ahora vamos a buscarla por la playa

Todos asienten y corren a buscar nuevamente a la ojiazul, perdiéndose entre las personas que están en la playa. Mientras tanto, Suzaku termina de darle los toques finales a la ropa que la joven de ojos azules modelará en el desfile dentro de los camerinos, tanta es su concentración que parece que está por salirle humo a sus brazos de lo rápido que esta cosiendo y adornando la tela… Shura solo lo mira fijo nerviosa, esperando que no le falle el tino y la pique con esa diminuta aguja de coser… Afuera junto al escenario, Sesshoumaru espera impaciente, no le agradaba para nada que Shura estuviera sola con ese tipo raro, sin importar todas las veces que ella le hubiese dicho que estaba bien… Shura era demasiado buena con las personas a veces, tanto que en algún momento alguien podría aprovecharse de eso y… El albino aprieta el puño, jamás permitiría que algo le sucediera, sin importar nada, él la protegería. Jakotsu termina su tazón de camarones y después de lamer hasta el último rastro de aderezo del tazón, fija su mirada en el joven albino… no estaba para nada mal, ese ceño fruncido y mirada congelante lo hacían ver terriblemente atractivo.

Jako: (se acerca contoneándose mientras se levanta mas su ya diminuta y ceñida camiseta) Oye guapo, porque no nos divertimos un rato solo tú y yo, se ve que necesitas con urgencia pasar un buen rato…

Sess: (voltea a verlo fijo, su mirada es asesina) Piérdete o te mato

Jako: (siente que se le congela la sangre)… (da media vuelta y regresa sus pasos hasta una distancia prudente)-_-// Ay mamacita… pero que rudo y yo que le quería hacer un favor… Pensándolo mejor no es tan lindo, prefiero a mi lindo Inuyasha, el sí que es adorable… como quisiera estrujar entre mis manos esas lindas orejitas que tiene… y arrancárselas de raíz (hace mueca macabra y empieza a reír como un desquiciado)

**Mientras tanto…**

Inu: (se estremece) Ah, maldición

Kag: ¿Qué te sucede? (lo mira preocupada)

Inu: ¬¬ No sé, de repente me dio un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo (lleva sus manos a sus orejas)

Kag: ¬¬U Pues estás raro, ¿seguro que no pescaste algún virus o algo? (le toca la frente con su mano)

San: (llegando con ellos) Kagome, no pudimos averiguar nada… ¿Le pasa algo a Inuyasha?

Kag: Creo que pesco un virus

Inu: ¬¬ No es eso, solo tuve un escalofrío, nada mas

Mir: Inuyasha, ya deja de jugar, aún nos falta buscar dentro del auditorio, apresurémonos

Suzaku: (se deja caer en un sillón que sus asistentes arrimaron justo a tiempo) -_- Ash, hasta para un genio diseñador como sho, es agotador tener que reajustar todas las prendas de mi collecshion… si tan solo tuviera un par de modelos pubertas mas, no tendría que modificar todo

Shu: (apenada) ¬//¬ Ya puedo moverme, necesito mover los brazos o siento que se me quedarán estirados para siempre (la joven está de pie con ambos brazos extendidos a los lados)

Suzaku: (pose dramática) Ah como desearía encontrar una solución rápida, prometo nuevamente donar algo a caridad si pasa algo pronto

Shu: ¬¬ "Como rayos terminé ayudando a este sujeto" (baja los brazos) -_-U Ya me estaba cansando… me pregunto dónde estarán Kagome y los demás… ¿me estarán buscando? Tal vez deba comunicarme con ellos, seguramente están preocupados…

Kag: Vamos chicos, no se retrasen

San: Este lugar es enorme, debemos apurarnos antes de que comience el desfile o no podremos buscar

Inu: ¬¬ Ya vamos, lo que pasa es que ustedes van muy rápido

Mir: Es cierto, denos un respiro

Shu: (se sorprende y voltea)… ¿Chicos?

Kag, San: (voltean) Shura… SHURA (ambas corren) Shura, como estás, te hicieron algo, porque estás aquí y vestida con ese hermosísimo bikini (ambas chicas la miran de la cabeza a los pies)

Shu: ^-^U Ah, bueno, es una larga historia…

Suzaku: (se levanta de mal humor) ¬¬ Ash a ver quien rayos está haciendo tanto escándalo

Kag, San: (voltean a verlo) O.O el marisco secuestrador

Suzaku: ¬¬ Ja, que mocosas tan chistosas… un momento… (Examina a ambas jóvenes usando sus manos como si fuera el lente de una cámara)… Mmm… pues no es lo que esperaba pero al menos servirán, nuevamente ese hombrecillo verde trabaja rápido, vamos rapidito que se me acaba el tiempo, muévanlas (empuja a ambas hacia los vestidores)

Ambas: O.O…

Inu: (llegando) ¬¬ Oigan, ahora van a secuestrar a mi novia, un momento

Mir: ¬¬ Alto, si alguien va a sobrepasarse con mi Sanguito, ese voy a ser yo y nadie mas

Inu: (mira a su amigo) ¬¬ Baka, no puedes dejar de meter la lengua por delante

Mir: ^//^ Gomen

Shu: (acercándose a ellos) No se preocupen, les explico luego… espero (sonríe nerviosamente mientras sigue a sus amigas)

Ambos: (se miran entre sí confundidos)…

Finalmente la hora del tan anunciado y esperado desfile de modas llega, Inuyasha, Miroku y un enfadado Sesshoumaru permanecen en primera fila, no pueden evitar sentirse un poco nerviosos, no saben que tipo de ropa les hará usar ese sujeto raro, además de que hay demasiado público, en especial fotógrafos, lo cual no les pintaba nada bien a nuestros celosos protagonistas.

Inu: ¬¬ Feh, como que esto no es un evento tan "intimo" como dijo el puñal ese

Mir: ¬¬ Concuerdo contigo, no veo la necesidad de que haya tantas cámaras pendientes de los movimientos de mi Sanguito

Inu: ¬¬ Cierto, mas les vale no hacer demasiados acercamientos a mi novia, o ya verán (les lanza una mirada asesina)

Fotógrafos: (dan un paso hacia atrás, tragan saliva) o-oU

Mir: (pensativo) Mmm… porque no se me ocurrió, yo también me hubiera traído mi cámara

Inu: (le suelta un zape en la cabeza) ¬¬ Ya vas a empezar con tus cochinadas, pervertido

Mir: (sujetándose la cabeza) Ay mi occipital… eres un abusador Inuyasha, como golpeas así a tu mejor amigo ¬¬

Inu: ¬¬ Ay no seas payaso

Sess: (mirándolos fríamente) Par de idiotas, ya cállense antes de que me moleste de verdad

Inu: ¬¬ Pues si tanto te molesta, porque no te largas y ya Bakamaru, no tienes porque estar aquí

Sess: ¬¬ Yo puedo estar donde se me antoje, pero no por eso tengo que soportarte a ti ni a tus pulgas

Mir: ¬¬ Oye

Inu: Mira idiota, en primer lugar ni deberías estar aquí, así que mejor esfúmate o esta vez si te moleré a golpes

Sess: (se burla) No me digas, atrévete, no hay nadie quien te salve esta vez (lo mira fijamente)

Inu: ¬¬ Imbécil, ya me hartaste (se coloca frente a él mirándolo con furia)

Mir: (mirando alrededor) Oye Inuyasha, como que estamos llamando mucho la atención, mejor le paras o de veras nos van a echar de aquí

Inu: ¬¬ Grr… (sin dejar su pelea de miradas con su hermano)

Sess: ¬¬ (con cara de póker)

Ko: (llegando, con voz burlona) Llamen al antirrábico, hay pelea de perros rabiosos en mitad de la playa… ah, pero si solo es el pulgoso de Inuyasha (se ríe burlonamente)

Inu: (voltea hecho una furia) Tú… Kouga lobo sarnoso

Ko: Uy que miedo, ya solo te falta echar espuma por el hocico (el peli negro se burla)

Inu: ¬¬ Imbécil, el que va a echar espuma es otro (lo sujeta con fuerza de la camisa)

Ko: (lo sujeta también) Anda, atrévete inútil

Mir: (con una gotita en la cabeza) Chicos cálmense, nos van a echar de aquí…

Sess: (sujeta a ambos chicos por el cuello) Ya cállense de una maldita vez (con fuerza estrella sus cabezas una contra la otra, se escucha un sonido hueco)

Inu: (cae de espaldas con los ojos en espiral) M-Miserable…

Ko: (cae igualmente) Tramposo…

Sess: (les da la espalda) La próxima no seré tan amable, ahora dejen de fastidiar antes de que en serio me moleste y haga mas que estrellar sus cabezotas, grandísimos idiotas

Mir: O-OU… (retrocede algunos pasos)

Ko: (sobándose la cabeza) Eres un miserable perro, no pensé que usarías a tu hermano para tomar ventaja en nuestra pelea

Inu: (también sobándose la cabeza) No es como crees sarnoso, ese Bakamaru se aprovecho de que me distraje… además tú tienes la culpa, tu cabeza es demasiado dura

Ko: ¿Nani? Tu cabezota es la que parece de piedra, me va a quedar un moretón por tu culpa (molesto señala su frente)

Inu: ¬¬ Y yo que, mi frente está igual (se señala su frente)

Mir: Etto… chicos, que tal si hacen una tregua antes de que nos despellejen vivos…

Sess: (los mira de reojo con la mirada más fría que podamos imaginar) ¬¬

Mir: (traga saliva) ^-^U Onegai…

Inu: Feh… Por cierto sarnosito, tú qué rayos haces aquí (se levanta)

Ko: ¬¬ Tú eres el sarnoso… Pues si ya se te olvido, mi familia dirige un enorme imperio hotelero y precisamente este Hotel pertenece a la cadena de mi familia

Mir: Ah, ya veo, entonces por eso estás aquí, pasas las vacaciones en este hotel

Inu: ¬¬ Feh, pero eso aun no explica lo que estás haciendo aquí, o es que acaso ya te pasaste al otro lado (sonrisa burlona)

Ko: (molesto) Por quién me tomas ignorante, estoy aquí porque Ayame me obligó a venir con ella, pero se desapareció de repente y la estaba buscando cuando escuché tus aullidos lastimeros (se burla)

Inu: ¬¬ Tú… (se abalanza contra el moreno)

Mir: (sujeta al albino) Ah, pues nosotros estábamos buscando a Shura, porque ese sujeto se la había llevado secuestrada, pero resulta que la va a hacer modelar ropa y Kagome y mi Sanguito también

Ko: ¿Nani? ¿Kagome también? (el moreno se ruboriza y empieza a imaginarse a la joven de ojos chocolates con varios trajes inventados por él mismo)

Inu: ¬¬ Sarnoso, deja de pensar en mi Kagome, maldito pervertido (le da un golpe en la cabeza)

Ko: (sonríe mordazmente a pesar del chichón en su cabeza) ¿Nervioso perro?

Inu: ¬¬ Ya quisieras, bola de pulgas, además tú ya tienes a la chica pecosa con voz de corneta

Ko: ¬¬ Oye perro, no insultes así a Ayame, ella no tiene la culpa de tener adenoides demasiado grandes

Inu: ¬¬ Como sea, que no te basta con ella, Kagome es mía

Ko: ¬¬ Eso quisieras

Mir: ¬¬ Oigan, ya cállense, yo quiero ver a mi Sanguito (agitando los brazos)

Sess: (masajeando su sienes) Por que, por que no fui hijo único…

**Mientras tanto, tras bambalinas en el desfile…**

San: (ruborizada, cubriéndose con su bata) Yo… creo que mejor me regreso a casa chicas

Kag: (la mira sorprendida) O.o Pero Sango, como dices eso, esta experiencia solo pasa una vez en la vida, si te vas ahora te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida, díselo Shura (voltea a ver a la chica)

Shu: (igual que la castaña) Pues… creo que lo que Sango dice tiene MUCHO sentido

Kag: (perpleja) Nani… no puedo creerlo, esta es una oportunidad única y ustedes la quieren abandonar, pero que rayos les pasa

San: ¿Qué nos pasa? Esto es lo que pasa (la castaña abre su bata, usa un diminuto bikini color rojo, el cual dejaba ver perfectamente las curvas de la joven) ¬///¬ Esto que llaman traje de baño es demasiado pequeño… siento que si camino frente a todos, se va a romper y se me va a ver todo (se vuelve a cubrir)

Kag: ¬¬ Vamos no exageres, no es tan pequeño (la joven abre su bata dejando ver otro diminuto bikini color mostaza que le hacía lucir exageradamente sexy)

San: ¡Claro que lo es, lo que pasa es que ese marisco te hechizó con sus palabras puñalescas! (se sonroja como semáforo)

Kag: ¬¬ No es cierto… vamos chicas no exageren, los trajes son lindos, Shura tu me tienes que dar la razón, déjanos ver tu traje

Shu: (roja como tomate) No

Kag: Anda, ábrete la bata (va con ella y le hala la bata para quitársela)

Shu: (mas roja aun) No, déjame, no quiero…

Kag: (sonríe maliciosamente) Eso lo veremos (le empieza a hacer cosquillas a la joven)

Shu: NOOO KAGOME BASTA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… (trata de huir dejando la bata en manos de la joven azabache)

Kag: (se queda con la boca abierta) O.O… (deja caer la bata)

San: (se queda igual que su amiga) O.O…

Shu: (avergonzada) T-T Porque siempre soy yo a la que le pasa esto, porque… (viste un diminuto bikini color rojo intenso cuyo sostén parece a punto de reventar por las "amigas" de la ojiazul)

Suzaku: (se acerca a las chicas) Ay mujer, cuidado donde apuntas porque me dejas ciega

Shu: T-T (la joven solo se cruza de brazos)

Suzaku: Creo que tendré que hacer unos ajustes ya que no eres tan tabla como las otras modelos anoréxicas que había tenido antes, ah caprichosa pubertad, lo que a unas nos quita a otras les sobra (se limpia una lágrima falsa)

Kag, San: ¬¬ ¿Pubertad? Este está loco

Suzaku: (voltea a verlas) ¬¬ A ver, ya dejen de estar ahí paradotas y vayan a prepararse, salen en diez minutos (chasquea los dedos, aparecen dos gorilas al lado de cada chica)

Kag, San: O-OU

Suzaku: Tras bastidores, llévenlas con la otra chica gritona a ver si con ellas se calla de una vez, mientras tú ven conmigo, modificaré un poco el traje, no quiero exhibicionismos en mi pasarela (toma a la ojiazul del brazo y se la lleva arrastrando)

Shu: T-T Ni yo…

Gorilas: (sujeta cada uno a una de las chicas, con voz chillona) Si Ayace sama

Ambos gorilas se llevan a Kagome y Sango las cuales solo se quedan inmóviles, algo temerosas por semejante fuerza de ambos hombres, aunque por su voz chillona, las chicas dudaban de su "hombría", sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otra voz chillona, una bastante familiar para ambas…

Aya: (modelando exageradamente frente a un espejo) KYAAAAA PERO QUE LINDO, LO QUIERO (la pelirroja vestía un mini bikini color dorado que resaltaba igualmente sus atributos)

Asistente: (con un molesto zumbido en los oídos) ¬¬ Señorita le vuelvo a repetir que no se puede quedar con ninguno de los trajes, únicamente los va a modelar

Aya: (voltea a verla, frunce el ceño) ¬¬ Pero no es justo, yo se que todas las modelos siempre se quedan con la ropa que modelan

Asistente: (con un venita en la sien) ¬¬ Le recuerdo que usted no es una modelo profesional, no puede tener exigencias

Aya: (con ojitos llorosos) Pero, pero…

San: ¬¬ Ya deja de rogar Ayame, te ves patética (el gorila la deja en el suelo)

Aya: (voltea) O.O ¿Nani? Que hacen aquí ustedes dos

Kag: Pues, es una larga historia (su gorila la deja en el suelo)

Asistente: Dejen su plática para después y vayan a formarse, salen en tres minutos, rápido

Kag: Bueno, luego te platicamos, vamos

San: (volteando hacia atrás) Me pregunto si el traje de Shura aún no está listo

Aya: (mas sorprendida) O.O ¿Shura también?

San: ¬¬ Si, luego te decimos, terminemos con esto de una vez (se sonroja)

El tiempo se termina, el desfile está por comenzar, Suzaku sale a la pasarela vistiendo una blusa rosa sin mangas muy pegada al igual que unos pantalones cortos demasiado ajustados y en su cuello una enorme boa de plumas color blanco con las puntitas coloreadas de rosa y lentes rosados **(Yo: -_-U Uf, ya me "enrosé"… xD)**… Los espectadores gritan de la emoción, excepto cuatro jóvenes de la audiencia, los cuales casi quedan ciegos por tanta extravagancia.

Suzaku: BIENVENIDOS A MI DESFILE, NACOS MORTALES, AGRADESCAN QUE SOY TAN GENIAL COMO PARA MOSTRARLES MI SUPER COLLESHION LA CUAL ES IMPRESIONANTE, MAS LES VALE QUE LA DISFRUTEN INCULTOS… QUE EMPIECE EL CHOW (truena los dedos y se marcha)

El público enloquece, la música empieza a sonar… La primera en salir es la joven de ojos chocolate, sonriendo dulcemente mientras caminaba por la pasarela… Inuyasha se queda con la quijada hasta el suelo, su Kagome se veía tan sexi… sacude la cabeza totalmente ruborizado y voltea, Kouga estaba con una severa hemorragia nasal, el albino lo sujeta de la playera y lo sacude con fuerza, recriminándole por tener ideas raras con su novia; la siguiente en salir es la castaña, su andar es algo temeroso y su rostro levemente esta ruborizado, sin embargo sonríe dulcemente… Miroku se queda sin palabras, abrumado por la belleza de Sango, ni siquiera pasa por su cabeza ser el Hentai de siempre, su mente está en blanco, únicamente puede ver los hermosos ojos de la joven, brillando, invitándolo a perderse en sus orbes; ahora es el turno de la pelirroja, sale alegre y emocionada moviéndose coquetamente, saludando y lanzando pequeños besos a la audiencia con un aire de inocencia… Kouga sale de su trance anterior liberándose del agarre de Inuyasha y pone toda su atención en la chica, la gran belleza de la joven lo deslumbra, siente su corazón latir acelerado, no sabe si se siente atraído hacia la calidez que emana la presencia de la joven o solo es el efecto del bikini dorado que está usando, pero ese algo que siente no es para nada una ilusión; finalmente, después de algunos ajustes en su traje, la última en salir es la joven ojiazul, sonriendo, un poco nerviosa ya que aun no confía mucho en la resistencia de su traje pero lo disimula, mirándose algo tímida y coqueta… la cara de póker se esfuma del rostro de Sesshoumaru, esta impresionado, la joven se veía increíblemente hermosa, aún mas que cuando la vio en bikini la primera vez, es como si la joven irradiara una luz tan cálida que lo envolviera por completo… sus mejillas empezaba a arder mientras que su corazón palpitaba como desquiciado y así hubiera continuado de no ser por algo húmedo que comenzó a sentir en su barbilla… pasa la mano y mira, es sangre, otra vez tenía una hemorragia, el albino solo maldice en silencio mientras trata de no desangrarse, totalmente avergonzado.

Ajenas a las consecuencias de sus diminutos atuendos, las chicas disfrutaban el momento, si incluso Sango estaba perdiendo esa timidez de al principio, y con cada atuendo se desenvolvían mejor, como si fueran modelos profesionales, el público estaba emocionado mientras que los flashes de las cámaras las iluminaban a cada momento.

Jakotsu: (con otra bandeja de camarones… no pregunten de donde los saco, ni yo lo sé) ¬¬ Ash, que rayos tienen de bueno los pechos, Suzaku es una boba, yo soy quien debería estar ahí… (se llena la boca con los mariscos **(Yo: O.O CANÍBAL, SE COME A SUS CONGENERES MARISCOS… XD)**

Inu: ¬¬ Ya te dije que dejes de imaginarte cosas raras con MI NOVIA, lobo apestoso (sujetándolo fuertemente de la camiseta, gruñendo como si tuviera rabia… ¿entienden? Rabia… xD)

Ko: ¬¬ ¿Celoso perro? (le sonríe con malicia)

Jakotsu: (le llama la atención el alboroto) Ah, pero si es mi lindo Inuyasha… me pondré en mi PREDATOR MODO (sonríe de manera maliciosa mientras camina hacia sus pobres víctimas)

Inu: Feh, celoso dices, ya quisieras, deja en paz a las novias de otros y concéntrate en la tuya, esa chica pecosa que siempre anda detrás de ti (lo suelta)

Ko: (se ruboriza levemente) ¬//¬ Cállate, Ayame es solo una amiga, casi hermana

Mir: (con su mirada inquisidora) ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? A mí no me lo parece

Ko: ¬¬… Cállate, a ti quién rayos te pregunto (con un tic en la ceja)

Inu: (sonríe triunfante) ¬3¬ ¿Nervioso sarnosito?

Mir: (igualmente mordaz) Yo creo que sí

Ko: ¬¬# Grr, cállense ya

Jakotsu: Ah lindo Inuyasha, mira qué casualidad encontrarte aquí amorcito (sale por detrás del albino)

Inu: (se pone pálido) Esa voz… (voltea, da un salto hacia atrás) TU, QUE RAYOS HACES AQUÍ

Jakotsu: (pone ojos llorosos… falsos por supuesto xD) Pero que cruel eres, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos me tratas así…

Ko: ¬¬ Perro miserable, como te atreves a engañar a Kagome con este tipejo

Jakotsu: (mira al moreno fijamente) Mmm, tu tampoco estas nada mal, no me trates mal que partes mi corazón (le guiña el ojo)

Ko: (siente un escalofrío) No te me acerques rarito, yo no juego para el otro bando

Inu: (de color azul) Rayos, porque tenía que aparecerse ese sujeto, Miroku que vamos a hacer (voltea a ver a su amigo)

Mir: (de rodillas en el suelo, tratando de no vomitar) X-X

Inu: ¬¬U Cobarde…

El desfile termina, las chicas se paran frente al público para terminar mientras Suzaku se para enfrente de ellas vanagloriándose… pero para las jóvenes esta ha sido una gran experiencia que recordarán por el resto de sus vidas.

Aya: (emocionada) Esto es de lo mejor, espero que Kouga me haya visto

Kag: (buscando entre el público) No veo a Inuyasha, donde rayos se metió

San: Tampoco veo a Miroku…

Shu: (aguzando la vista) Creo que ya vi a Inuyasha, esta allá atrás… parece como si estuviera huyendo

Kag: ¿Huyendo?

Shu: Si… Kouga está con el… O.O Ya lo vi, ese sujeto que apareció en nuestro baile después del festival de otoño los está persiguiendo

Kag: ¿Nani? ¿Ese rarito? ¬¬ Ah no, la primera vez fue gracioso, pero esto ya es acoso, le enseñaré una lección ya mismo (la joven baja del escenario y corre a salvar a su novio)

Aya: ¬¬# Yo voy contigo, Kouga es solo mío, ningún sujeto raro me lo va a quitar (sigue a Kagome)

San: Yo también voy, me preocupa Miroku, no logro verlo

Shu: Te acompaño

Ambas chicas siguen a sus amigas quienes corren detrás de Jakotsu hechas una furia… Sango esta por alcanzarlas cuando escucha unos gemidos conocidos.

Mir: (tratando de no vomitar) X-X PGGG (sentado en el piso)

San: (se acerca preocupada) Miroku, que te paso, ese sujeto de hizo algo, te vez muy pálido

Mir: (alza la vista) ¿Sango? ¿Eres tú?... No te veo, tengo la vista nublada…

San: (se arrodilla a su lado) Si, no te preocupes, voy a cuidarte hasta que te sientas mejor (la joven lo abraza)

Mir: Sango… eres tan linda, no te merezco (la abraza)

San: (se sonroja) M-Miroku… (su corazón palpita rápidamente, no puede evitar sonreír)

Mir: (desliza su mano hacia ese lugar prohibido de la anatomía de la castaña) ^-^

San: (con una venita latiente en su sien) ¬//¬ # Baka Hentai (le da un fuerte coscorrón)

Mir: Auch, eso duele (se soba la cabeza)

San: (se levanta y se aleja rápidamente) Es la última vez que me preocupo por ti, la próxima vez te puedes ir con ese sujeto raro y no me importará

Mir: (se levanta y la sigue) Pero Sanguito, no me digas eso, tu sabes que eres la única para mí, no te enojes, Sango…

Shu: (se queda de pie mirándolos) -_- Miroku jamás cambiará… creo que aquí salgo sobrando, mejor me regresaré a casa… Un momento, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde está Sesshoumaru?

Cerca de ahí, Sesshoumaru trataba de detener su hemorragia nasal, finalmente lo había conseguido pero estaba agotado…

Sess: (suspirando) Menos mal… menos mal que Shura no estaba mirando o seguro hubiera creído que soy un pervertido…

Shu: (le toca el hombro) Sesshoumaru, te estaba buscando

Sess: (se sobresalta y voltea) Ah, Shura…

Shu: (se sorprende) o. o Que te sucede, estás extraño

Sess: Nada… no me pasa nada… (no puede evitar mirarla, aun vestía el diminuto bikini, esta vez de color rojo intenso, nuevamente su corazón palpita como desquiciado)

Shu: ¿Seguro? No te ves muy bien, estas muy rojo (le toca la frente)

Sess: (ya su cerebro no coordina, no puede quitar la vista del generoso escote del sostén de la joven) Yo…

Shu: (lo mira fijamente, se asusta) Tu nariz, está sangrando

Sess: (pasa su mano por su nariz, comprueba que otra vez empezó a sangrar)… Lo… lamento (cae al piso con una hemorragia nasal masiva)

Shu: ¡Sesshoumaru! (lo sujeta y lo recuesta en el piso) Creo que tuvo otro golpe de calor… reacciona por favor, Sesshoumaru…

La ojiazul trata de hacer reaccionar al albino, sin embargo está totalmente fuera de combate; Sango camina hecha una furia con un arrepentido Miroku detrás de ella mientras que Inuyasha y Kouga tratan de escapar a toda costa de un desquiciado Jakotsu, perseguidos por Kagome y Ayame… La cálida brisa del mar sopla, llevando su salado aroma por toda la playa, haciendo de este el final de un día perfecto, al menos para un mas adinerado Suzaku Ayace xD.

**CONTINUARÁ CLASE 15. VACACUINES DE VERANO (4)**

**Bueno... lanzen su mejor golpe xD Espero comenzar a escribir el siguiente capítulo lo mas pronto posible, espero no tardarme tanto como este, nuevamente gracias a todos los que me postearon y amenazaron, especialmente Chanely... te quiero amiga, gracias por tu apoyo y tus amenazas, cuidense, hasta pronto JA NE.**

**-Aori Hime Murazaki, La Princesa Púrpura-**


End file.
